


Dangan Ronpa: Hopelessly Misplaced

by Craftsdwarf



Series: Hope's Freedom is Despair's Reward [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair, Eastern Name Order, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Hope, Memory Loss, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, Post Apocalypse, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 200,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftsdwarf/pseuds/Craftsdwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope's Peak Academy's 80th Class: while such an anomaly should not exist after the Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History, 16 Applicants find themselves in a familiar setting. With countless mysteries and contradictions to discover, can they Hope to survive to learn the truth of their captivity or the reason for their Despair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_My name is Oonishi Eiji. I am the son of Oonishi Mahiro and Miho. I want to say that I'm just a normal middle schooler, to be making my way to high school next year, but this isn't quite the case._

_It all started when I was six years old. I was watching a television series, but though I shouldn't have cared as much as I did, I began to think the strangest questions. What was with the poor acting? Why were the camera angles so boring? Why was the pacing so slow? Why were the characters so bland and shallow? As questions like this filled my mind, I needed to have an outlet for them. I began to write. I thought that maybe if I could pour my thoughts out, maybe I could get a better grasp on what I was trying to say. But as I wrote, I began to wonder about the history of the medium in the first place, and so I researched._

_Soon enough, I was watching TV shows many times older than I was. I wrote my thoughts, eventually starting a little blog where I shared my opinion of what I watched. Then I moved on to other mediums: books, movies, comics, animation. I didn't want to let language barriers stop me either, so I learned English, as many things were translated into English before anything else. Before I knew it, my blog was huge. People agreed with my analyses, and even picked up things I liked based on my review. It was odd, hearing about an older TV show I liked experiencing a revival of a fanbase through me. It was shocking, but it felt nice: after all, wasn't I just a fan too?_

_My friends at Torimari Boy's Middle School thought it was pretty amazing when they heard, even more so when they heard a number of my better reviews were going to be published in a book. I didn't really know what to say when I heard the offer, but it's selling well, so how can I complain? When talking with my friends about what high school they want to go to, they all think I'm good enough to get scouted for Hope's Peak Academy because of the book. Everyone always talks about wanting the go there anyway, the small chance of being randomly selected as the Super High School Level Luckster being endlessly tantalizing for the average youth, so I don't think they're that serious about me getting scouted. I'll be applying there anyway: with my decent grades and the money I've gotten from my book, I'll have no problem making the tuition fees to enter the Hope's Peak Preparatory School for normal kids like myself, helping to fund the next generation's Hope through my contributions. There's no way I'd be scouted though. Who wouldn't laugh at the idea of a Super High School Level Critic?_

Leaning back in his chair, Oonishi took a breath, putting the pen he was using back into the breast pocket of his long sleeved, white dress shirt before taking off his black framed glasses and wiping them. Wanting a break, he moved away from his desk, getting up and stretching. Looking down, he realized he was still wearing his school uniform: the white shirt, long brown pants, and black belt. He only wore socks at the moment: his shoes had been taken off at the door, naturally. He'd taken his tie off as well. He'd have changed, but once he'd gotten home, he just wanted to write. He had an interview with the local paper coming up, so Oonishi wanted to get his thoughts in order. He was considering rereading some of his old reviews and see how his skills and taste evolved, also considering that he might be asked about some of his thoughts, be it on some of his more controversial reviews or the last thing he'd watched.

Looking around, he scanned his cluttered room. His desk, just enough room cleared to write, also had his computer and tower so he could write his blog entries and watch DVDs, a few of them scattered about. Next to his desk were a number of CD towers, two loaded with his backlog of things he still wanted to watch and review. There were also a number of bookshelves, packed with novels, manga, foreign comics, one of them also reserved for his backlog, cluttered and unorganized. Oonishi hadn't realized it until now, but he needed to do more cleaning. The attic already had a number of boxes dedicated to his collection, sorted by medium and genre, then by rewatchable or not worth a rewatch. Looking out his window, it was dark. Oonishi hadn't realized he'd stayed out so long before coming home. He saw his reflection in the dark glass: his face framed with medium length black hair, a pair of black framed glasses in front of his gray eyes. As he failed to see anything in the darkness outside, his stomach started to bother him; when was the last time he'd eaten, he wondered? He thought that maybe he'd be able to write a little easier with a full stomach.

Making a move towards the door, it opened suddenly. Oonishi saw his mother, her black hair reaching to her shoulders. She was wearing her normal evening attire, a long black skirt and short sleeved, dark green blouse, but her expression was anything but normal: worried, anxious. Eiji's first thought was on a certain TV series set to record tonight, but he could tell it was something worse than that. "W-what's wrong? Is it father?" Eiji asked. Unable to speak, his mother waved for him to follow before running off to the living room. Eiji went after her, running through the dark halls. Once in the living room, she pointed at the television screen.

Oonishi tried to take in what he was seeing but his senses twisted. He didn't understand what was happening, his mind was in a haze, and he felt a pressure on his whole body. He briefly wondered if this was what fainting felt like. Then, there was darkness.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Oonishi Eiji was sitting down, eyes closed, leaning against a hard wall. The first thing that jarred him to consciousness was an unfamiliar male voice, suggesting, "Maybe we should shake them awake! Someone's got to know something."

Oonishi's eyes fluttered as another, deeper male voice responded, "We should be careful! This is an emergency, shaking him could lead to dire consequences: for example, a concussion if he were to hit his head."

"How hard were you gonna shake him!?" the first voice responded, shocked.

He stirred as a female voice was heard, stating, "I agree, however. Be calm. I am certain we can wait a few more minutes."

Oonishi felt that he was very stiff. How long had he been out? He could only wonder. Groaning, he looked up, vision cloudy. As he rubbed his eyes, feeling that his glasses were still on, he heard the female voice again, saying, "See? He is awake. That just leaves the two girls." Vision finally clearing, he looked up, taking in his location. It was a dim room, like a hallway, but one thing caught his eye: a light, in the form of a monitor, hanging above a set of double doors. It only displayed a symbol that the boy was unfamiliar with, resembling a coat of arms, complete with a crown on top, depicting a pen and something jagged crossed underneath, with wings or feathers on the side, 'High School' written underneath, colored only in black and white. Glancing around again, another light caught his eye, but the various colors were displayed on something that could hardly be called a door at all. It was large, round, and metal, like a massive seal. Taking a breath, he noticed that it was a bit stuffy in here too. In the corners, there were security cameras, a small number of them, one even a bit above where he sat against the wall; he might have hit his head on it had he stood suddenly.

Looking at the rest of the people in the room, it was a wonder that it was the monitor and emblem that caught his eye first. Many of them looked downright strange, be it their outfits or hair, some quite flamboyant, though a few of them more subdued. Oonishi was feeling quite plain and boring as he looked the others over. There was a small group near him, watching him, and there were two other groups surrounding what looked like two other prone figures, sleeping, most likely. A couple stragglers, shuffled about, minding their own business as well, looking around alone, or just waiting. Oonishi took in the appearances of the three looking at him. The boy who'd unintentionally woken him greeted, "Mornin'! Maybe. Could be evening, who knows?" Oonishi blinked as he looked over him: he wasn't just bald, he had no hair on his person whatsoever, even on the arm he'd outstretched to help Oonishi up. As Oonishi stood, grateful for the assistance, he saw the boy's white labcoat, sleeves rolled up; giving the implication of a scientist, but the tan shorts, crimson shirt, and sandals failed to give the same impression.

"Th-thank you," Oonishi said, brushing his slightly wrinkled clothes down. He noticed he was wearing shoes now, but he hadn't been when he last remembered, and that fact only served to confuse him more.

The taller, bald boy nodded, before holding his hand away from his person, a bit noticeably. Oonishi looked at him quizzically, before the boy in the labcoat winked one of his orange eyes and explained, "Oh, no offense meant. I just don't want to touch my nose or mouth or anything. I misplaced my antibacterial wipes."

Oonishi decided it best to leave him be for a moment, looking over at the other two. The other boy, about Oonishi's own slightly-above-average height, looked straight out of a national park from the set of some American movie. Oonishi would have wondered whether or not he was foreign if his Japanese weren't so good. He wore a dark green dress shirt and a tan, broad brimmed campaign hat. He also had brown pants and a tie. Under his hat, his hair was short and black, and his eyebrows bushy and square over their dark green eyes. He had something of stubble and sun tanned skin. Oonishi spotted the nametag with his last name, 'Shikishima'. Noticing he was being observed Shikishima nodded, "Good day. Well, perhaps not. It might be storming out there; we really have no clue, as Urushibara-san said. We woke up in much the same situation as you: all of us did. Or at least, those of those that are awake."

The owner of the female voice asked politely, "If I may ask, what was the last thing you recall before waking up? Excuse me for rushing, but we're all quite confused. Anything you know may help..." As he pondered, Oonishi couldn't help but notice that this girl looked like she had been going somewhere important. Aside from her short, light red hair which only barely touched her ears, she wore a kimono, colored gold decorated with a light purple flower pattern, the sash hidden by a hakama covering her lower torso, the color eerily reminding him of blood. He couldn't help but notice she was a little shorter than him as well.

Looking away from her light blue eyes and adjusting his glasses, he took a moment to think. Keeping it simple, Eiji replied, "I was working, and my mother wanted me to see something on TV. I looked and..."

"You don't remember either do you?" The scientist, Urushibara sighed, scratching his head. He looked at his hand before saying, "Oh crap. When was the last time you washed your hands, man? You weren't near anyone sick, were you? What about doorknobs? Keyboards? Writing utensils!? Those keypads at stores for PIN numbers!?"

Shikishima interjected, "Calm yourself. We will have to find our bearings before we worry about such luxuries as cleanliness."

The scientist scoffed, "Luxury!? More like necessity. Catch the wrong bug and it's curtains!"

Interrupting, Oonishi asked, "Excuse me, but how did you know what I saw? Or what I didn't see, rather."

As the girl with pale red hair answered him, stating, "It was much the same for all of us. We were in a situation where we were about to learn something or see something in particular, and then awoke in this place. Where 'this place' is, we do not know, however." She seemed to be holding back a bit of distress: she was worried, but putting on a strong front. Oonishi couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be the only of the three with her head screwed on all the way, and he didn't even know her name yet.

Oonishi tried to go over everything in his head. What had they all been about to see? What was that emblem? Why them in the first place? Studying the emblem again, he took particular attention to the words 'High School'. Opening his mouth, he asked the three, "Hey, you guys are all middle school students like me, right?"

They nodded, Shikishima adding, "Yet the emblem says 'High School'. I see what you're getting at, but high school is still a few months off for me." Oonishi nodded, and it seemed the other two were on the same train of thought. Understanding, Shikishima continued, "So, you're thinking this is some kind of entrance exam or ceremony? No, that couldn't be... Quickly, what high schools have you considered applying for? Fujitora doesn't have this stringent of a requirement; I'm sure, but what about Obushiba High?"

Thinking back to before he passed out, Oonishi wondered aloud, "No, it couldn't be...Hope's Peak Academy?"

The others looked at him, realization on their faces. Urushibara's shocked face turned to glee the quickest, "Hah! I knew I wasn't the only one to think about it! You've got a Super High School Level Talent too, right? I bet we all do." Turn aside, he gave a quick pump of his fist, his excitement clear.

Shikishima seemed skeptical, however, noting, "I believed high school enrollment was key, and even so, I've heard that there is no entrance exam for Hope's Peak."

Oonishi scratched his head, nodding, "Yeah, that's what I thought. I mean, the Preparatory portion has some, but nothing too difficult."

Getting excited, Urushibara glanced at Shikishima, saying, "Hmm, I bet I could guess your Talent..." Turning to Oonishi, he asked, "What about you?"

Oonishi's eyes widened, and he shook his head, "Er, I don't do anything worthwhile, but they do accept one random student though, right? The Super High School Level Luckster?" As the words left his mouth, he began to realize how unlikely it really was for him to be so lucky.

"Luckster?" The girl in the kimono repeated, curious.

Shikishima nodded, "Yes, I've heard of such a thing. Do you think that you are this lucky student?"

Interjecting, the hakama-clad girl said, "One moment please. Excuse my rudeness for interrupting, but even if this is related to Hope's Peak or some kind of entrance exam, the situation is still a little strange. No, more than a little strange, much more."

Oonishi certainly didn't disagree. Wanting to get a bit more information, he looked around, seeing a few more faces, before suddenly hearing a loud scream. Oonishi jumped, but his surprise was for nothing as he realized that the cry was one of glee, not horror. Turning their attention, Shikishima led the way, heading over to a group of four standing around a girl sitting up, likely having just awoken. Oonishi saw that she was wearing a school uniform: a white skirt, a white, long sleeved winter coat left open over a blue shirt, all the buttons black. Her hair was long, straight and brown, a bit of it sticking up on the middle of her head and arcing over, a green and teal flower shaped hair pin holding some of her hair away from her face. Her dark blue eyes were lit up like stars, hands caressing her face, smiling with a level of happiness no one else here could imagine on their face at this dire time.

"I can't believe it! You're all awesomely Talented students, right? And that's Hope's Peak Academy's emblem on the monitor! My wildest dreams have come true!" She fawned.

Another girl spoke up first, her skin well-tanned by the sun, wavy dark brown hair covering her ears as it reached her shoulders, her frame buxom despite her being shorter than average, dressed in a white tank top, yellow short shorts, and a light blue raincoat tied around her waist like a sash. Her angry expression was plain, and she scowled at the girl through her blue eyes, "Calm down already! Unless you have any idea what's going on, then tell us!"

The sitting girl titled her head, "What's going on?" Looking around, she asked, "Huh, where am I?" The girl with the raincoat massaged her forehead, groaning quietly.

Scratching his head, Oonishi turned and headed away as the others dealt with her. He wondered if she was just naturally dense or if the presence of some Super Students was just getting to her first. He wanted to ask if she recognized him, wondering if he really had been scouted or selected randomly. From what she said, it seemed like she'd been chosen randomly. Did that mean Oonishi was indeed Super High School Level? He pondered it for a few moments before noticing the other door again. Curious, he went over, looking at the metal portal. Most of the lights didn't seem to have much meaning, but there were some words lit up on a panel on the side. 'Lockdown: Active.' Oonishi couldn't help but seize up a bit, not liking the sound of that at all.

"I overheard you, you know." Oonishi stopped, looking around, seeing the owner of the voice addressing him. He was short, but he was thick, being a bit chubby. He wore a dark silver gakuran school uniform, and his golden hair was parted in the center, fanning out at the sides of his head like three jagged frills on each side. The boy's black, beady eyes were narrowed, his lips curled in a mocking smile as he continued, "But if the thought that you were 'Super High School Level' didn't come to you immediately, you may not be particularly Talented after all. Or are you? How do you deny Talent? Are you holding out?"

Oonishi let out a sigh, finally came to the conclusion of the matter he'd been thinking about moments ago, "You know, maybe it isn't worth worrying about. We should be focused on getting out of here, right? Has anyone tried to open the other door?"

Disgruntled at the subject change, the boy narrowed his eyes even closer, "So you are just nobody, good to know."

Oonishi sighed, "I'd rather you not make such quick judgments of people." The boy looked hard at him, before scratching his chin. With a nod of farewell, he went off, mumbling something or other.

Oonishi watched him go, before looking around a bit more. Over by the other door, he saw someone leaning against the wall next to it, arms crossed, wearing a black suit with white pinstripes, hands in black gloves, his eyes closed, a stern expression on his face. He was tall too, and decently broad, Oonishi could tell. His dark purple hair was tied back into a long ponytail, though a few loose strands hung over his forehead. Oonishi considered seeing what he was up too, before hearing a voice from the last group, "Oh, she's up now. I told you we should have just shaken her." Oonishi craned his head, trying to see what was going on, when he felt a light draft in the previously stuffy room. Looking at the metal door, it still remained quite shut. Looking over at the other one, it hadn't changed either. That was when Oonishi noticed the tall guy with dark purple hair had gone. He blinked his eyes in confusion, wondering if he'd imagined him.

Before he could say something, he heard a feminine voice from behind him, "You felt it too? That small gust?" Oonishi turned to see a girl with yellow eyes addressing him, a bit taller than he. She wore a navy blue cap over her blonde hair, which was packed into a small bun above her neck. She wore a black tank top under a white sweatjacket, navy blue shorts, and white sneakers.

Oonishi answered, "Yeah, like a draft."

The girl in the cap nodded, "I noticed it after the last girl woke up. Could you tell where it came from?"

Oonishi shook his head, "I wonder...that guy." Oonishi looked around, but the boy in the suit was nowhere to be seen. He counted fifteen students visible, and the missing one meant sixteen. Thinking logically, if he vanished so quickly, there was only one thing that could have happened. The others so distracted by their conversations with the girl gushing about the others or with the girl who just woke up...perhaps they hadn't noticed? Oonishi approached the door, noticing the girl in the cap and sweatjacket was following him. Not bothering to ask, he reached the double doors, looking up at Hope's Peak Academy's emblem on the monitor.

As Oonishi reached the door, he grabbed the handle. A few others noticed him, watching. To his surprise, the handle turned. Swinging the door open, the pressure change made a similar air movement to the one he felt moments ago, though not as strong. As he opened to door, everyone noticed, and soon began to push towards the exit, clamoring excitedly. Not wanting to get trampled, Oonishi quickly headed through, eyes barely needing to adjust in the fairly dim room.

As Oonishi took in the scene of the room with a grimace: it had an almost unpleasant air to it. In the middle of the room was a set of stairs, over top a floor of large, white tiles. A red set of double doors could be seen at the top, and two more staircases splitting from the landing in opposite directions. There were a couple doors on opposite sides of the room. The walls were black, however, painted to look like brick, and the ceiling was covered in the same white tiles. There were a few light fixtures, but they didn't light the whole room. Standing in the middle of the room, near the bottom of the stairs, looking around, was the same boy in the suit he'd seen before, already there. He was no doubt responsible for the first draft of air. The fact that he managed to sneak out with no one noticing immediately was a bit impressive, Oonishi felt: was he Talented too?

Some of the others were less impressed, however. The tanned, buxom girl, who'd spoke out at the excited lass earlier, pointed at him with an outstretched finger, growling with even more anger than before, "Hey! Who the hell are you and what are we doing here?"

He didn't answer, looking at the others with a stony look. As they silently waited for an answer, he sighed, voice somewhat deep, "I was standing by the door, and I heard a 'click'. I found that it was unlocked, and left. Satisfied?" The girl looked away with a huff, arms crossed, apparently not realizing that he'd been there with them in the other room the whole time.

One of the others was not so happy with him, however. Much like the girl in the hakama from earlier, he was also dressed in more traditional style clothes, though he wore a black yukata and wooden geta sandals. His black hair was tied into a topknot. Oonishi cringed when he saw what might have been a burn scar on the side of his forehead, the spot of skin colored dark red. He spoke roughly,"If you heard the door unlock, you should have alerted us. Show some respect. That goes for you too, glasses."

Oonishi replied, "Eh? Me?" He was ignored by both the guy with the burn scar and the guy in the suit, whom glared at each other for a moment, before the purple haired boy turned away.

A few continued to look around the room. Some began to fan out, a few moving to the doors on opposite sides, but a voice echoed throughout the room, light and playful. Oonishi found it strangely chilling too. "Ahem, Aaaaahem! Mic check, miiiic check. Attention please, your attention please. Would the 80th Class Applicants please wait at the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall?"

There was dead silence for a moment, before the excitable girl giggled loudly, trying (and failing) to contain herself. Another girl, standing next to Oonishi with a disgruntled expression, asked, "Will he be long?" Oonishi recognized her as the last person to wake up. She was short, thin, and her posture a little hunched. Her eyelids drooped over her green eyes from boredom. Her mouth was curled into a light frown, her straight, medium length blue hair hanging to her shoulders, bangs hanging close to her eyes. She wore light clothing, a baggy, long sleeved pink top and comfortable looking lime green and pink polka dotted pants. She didn't have shoes, and her hair was partially covered in a green and pink sleeping cap, topped with a white ball of fluff. She did wear a black coat, at least, so it didn't entirely look like she'd just gotten out of bed.

Oonishi tried to ignore her for a moment, before hearing the voice of Shikishima repeat, "80th Class Applicants?"

The excitable girl with long brown hair nodded, answering, "Gotta be us! The 78th Class is in their second year, the 79th Class was probably scouted! Maybe there's something else we have to do first? Like an exam? I've never heard anything like that though. Hmm...wait, shouldn't we be the 79th Class?"

"Upupupu, is that so?"

There was silence from the Applicants, whom looked around, trying to spot the source of the voice, the same silly sounding one from earlier. There was a noise from the top of the stairs, where red set of double doors cracked open. From the dark space beyond, there was an explosion of black, white, and red confetti. Then, as if things weren't odd enough already, a small thing hopped out, landing at the top of the stairs. It's right half was colored white, its left half black, with a jagged red eye and wide smile. It was like a teddy bear, but...

"Good day everyone! I hope you studied hard, today's the big day! The day you find out whether or not you're made of the stuff it takes to get into Hope's Peak Academy! Or something like that, maybe, upupupu," It spoke, chuckling again, the applicants staring in stunned silence. "I am the Headmaster, Monokuma!"

After a moment, the excitable girl in the school uniform asked, "So...where is this? It doesn't look like I thought Hope's Peak Academy would."

"H-hey! Shouldn't you be more worried about the fact that it's a teddy bear!?" the bald Urushibara stammered.

"Course not, stupid boring girl! You have to Pass first. Then you'll be admitted into the True 80th Class properly. And so what if I'm a bear? You got a problem with bears?" Monokuma answered, bearing his claws. The scientist shook his head nervously.

The Park Ranger, Shikishima nodded, "I happen to be quite fond of them. Nice to meet you Monokuma-san!"

Monokuma somehow blushed, "A fan! That makes me beary happy!" Oonishi was starting to loosen up; maybe the Headmaster was just quirky, even if he was being more than a bit rude to the brown haired girl.

The next question came from the girl in the hakama, who asked, "I seem to bit...fuzzy, on a number of matters. Pardon the pun, Monokuma-san. In particular, how did we get here?"

Monokuma waved his hand in front of his face, "Detail, details! Who cares! I bet you're all beary excited about getting a chance to see Hope's Peak Academy in all its glory."

The short haired girl continued, still eager to pry, "Excuse me, but, what was 'that thing' we all seemed to be about to learn before passing out? Please, any sort of answer would be wonderful."

"What thing?" Oonishi heard the girl in pajamas next to him ask.

"What thing?" Monokuma mimed.

The girl in the hakama bowed slightly, sighing forlornly, "Pardon me, it was nothing."

"Quiet down with all the nonsense. How do we get out?" The boy with the purple ponytail asked. Oonishi could see the length of his ponytail from here: his hair was longer than the hair of most of the girls here.

Monokuma laughed, "Why, you have to Pass the Exam, of course! Then you get to leave."

"Then how do we Pass?" the guy in the suit asked again, growing less and less patient.

"Upupu. That's the beary interesting part. Just kill someone!"

It felt like the temperature dropped in the room several degrees. Any hope that Oonishi had that this was just the Headmaster's quirkiness winked out of existence, just like that.

"Ehehe," the excitable girl in the skirt laughed awkwardly.

"What's the matter? Don't believe me, dummy? I don't lie! Maybe a few white lies here or there, but certainly no black lies! My white half is truth, the other half is probably related to the feeling I get when I see someone die! Yeah, that glorious, delicious Despair...There's nothing like it! I revel in it." Monokuma twirled, "Wanna get out? You just need to Pass! Kill one of your other would be classmates, get away with it, and freedom is yours!"

The short, chubby boy with gold hair asked, seemingly unfazed, "So, hypothetically, there can only be 8 who Pass?"

"Nope. Only one person may Pass. The victims stay dead, and then everyone else Fails! And the only thing that awaits Failures is death!" Monokuma laughed. "Don't you understand, this is an Exam! An Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing!"

Losing composure, the uniformed ranger Shikishima pointed a finger at the monochrome teddy, yelling, "I take it back, you are no bear; you're a monster!"

Monokuma looked down at his feet, groaning, "Awwww..." But in less than a second, he hopped up as giddily as ever, laughing, "Oh well! I still have fans! All around the world! Who cares if you all hate me, most of you could be dead within the next couple weeks! One by one or all at once, who cares."

"Or perhaps, we could bypass your demands...by ending you!" the boy in the topknot snarled, leaping into action. Pushing past some of the others, he took to the stairs, finding no trouble ascending, his wooden sandals loudly announcing his steps. In response, the stairs changed shape, folding down and turning into a slide. His face faltered as he slipped, landing on his front and sliding down in about the most uncool way possible, arms outstretched and feet above, knees bent. Standing up, he adjusted his yukata and brushed himself off.

Monokuma giggled, "Upupu, nice try. Won't work though, because hurting me would break the rules! And those who break the rules will be thoroughly punished! What an unbearable thought. Oh, and speaking of rules, take these!" The bear jumped onto the slide, coming down neatly, landing roughly in the center of the kids. He began passing out what seemed to be grayish blue cards. Oonishi took his, noticing the power button. "These are your Applicant ElectroIDs. They contain lots of beary helpful information, like everyone's report cards, a school map, and the school rules!" Oonishi was afraid to turn it on, as if it would explode if handled improperly. Seeing some of the others switch it on, he did so himself, seeing his full name, Oonishi Eiji. He flipped through the rules, and there it was, plain as day, just as Monokuma was saying. 'In order to Pass the Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing, an Applicant must murder another.'

"No, this is insane," he found himself muttering. "I was just going to enroll in the Preparatory School anyway. This is...this is...this can't be what Hope's Peak Academy really is!" He cried out, hand starting to shake as the pace of his breath quickened.

Defiantly, the excitable girl cried out, "I agree! This is...someone would have told the world if the Academy was ruled by such a madman!"

Monokuma laughed, "Is that so? Well then, humor me for a minute. Who's the Prime Minister of Japan?"

She answered after a moment, "Hope's Peak Academy 45th Class, Sanada Shinzo, former Super High School Level Debater."

Monokuma nodded, "A murderer! And who's the Minister of Defense?"

Another moment passed, and she answered, "49th Class, Hatoyama Tarou, former Super High School Level Reserve Officer Trainee."

"A murderer! Wanna keep going? See where I'm going with this? Of course you don't, because you're so dense! In order to become the World's Hope, you must first experience Despair! You don't become a doctor without knowing a lot about injuries and sickness, right? But for Despair, the only way to really learn is to experience it yourself! Of course, if something like that were really going on, would people mouth off about it? No! And with Hope's Peak having had so many figures in power, it wouldn't be hard to get everyone to keep quiet about it," Monokuma explained.

No one said a word, except the exceedingly stubborn girl who could only be described as Super High School Level Hope's Peak Otaku after that display of knowledge. She insisted, "That can't be right, there are 16 of us, and usually 16 students at the Academy in every class, and there's been a Luckster every year except the first six! It's too consistent!"

Monokuma, getting mad, growled, "Detail, shmeetails. Who said this is the only Entrance Exam? Who's to say there aren't 15 games just like this one starting? When you meet the rest of the True 80th Class, you'll know they have blood on their hands too. Then you can work towards all that Hopey Hope and stuff while you study or whatever."

The girl stammered, "But...but, there's-"

Monokuma growled again, "Quiet! I'm done with you. You're so annoying, gosh. You know what? The person who kills her gets a bonus! Inquire inside. But for now, I'll leave you too your own business. Follow School Rules. Revel in the bloodbath you silly little kids." With that, Monokuma vanished, bounding out of sight.

There was a dour mood. The kids looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. Who would die first? Who would cast the first stone and commit murder? As Oonishi looked over the others, one horrible thought rang out in his head.

_Am I...going to die?  
_

* * *

**PROLOGUE END**

**SURVIVORS: 16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of the Fanfic, I will be supplying Author's Notes for those curious about various things. It might be a pain to type out the link, but I'd still recommend giving them a look if you have time! I feel as though there's some interesting information contained within, especially the ones in between Chapters. For now though, I'm just going to explain some things you may or may not be aware of:
> 
> Terminology (if you're curious or confused about some of the words I used): http://pastebin.com/C5rGWuib
> 
> Terminology 1.5 (Contains spoilers for Super Dangan Ronpa 2): http://pastebin.com/5exJEHej


	2. 1-1: The 80th Class Applicants

**It's Not my Fault I'm so Unfortunate: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

As Oonishi Eiji stood in the Entrance Hall, an irrational fear gripped his heart. There were so many strangers around him, each still trying to process the information they'd just received: kill each other to escape. He felt his heart begin to race and his head swam.

Feeling venerable, he began to step away, heading towards one of the two doors on the side of the room, flanking the large staircase. He wasn't unnoticed, however: a voice behind him demanded to know, "And where are you going?"

Breathing intensifying, Oonishi made a break for it, taking the last few steps to the door, pushing it inward and slipping inside, before closing it behind him, holding his back to it, as if to block entry. He was afraid: that was probably clear to everyone now. He slid down the door as he moved to a crouching position, hands on the sides of his face. Looking around for a moment, he saw a sink and a pair of stalls, realizing that he'd locked himself in a bathroom: a female one by the look of things. How low was he? Burying his face in his knees, he was crippled with worry and indecision. Or maybe...

Despair.

That was what Monokuma was after, he wanted them to Despair right?

That's what Oonishi was feeling all right, Despair. Despair in knowing he might not make it to his next birthday, or even the next day.

Despair in knowing he might never watch or read anything again. Despair in knowing he might never see his friends again. Despair in knowing he might never see his mother or father again.

Was that how it was going to be?

Just Despair?

Oonishi finally came back to reality with a knock on the door. Swallowing, he didn't respond, but he heard a voice from beyond, muffled by the door as it asked, "Hello? Are you okay?" after a moment, he realized it was that excitable girl, the one who had argued against Monokuma. Gingerly, he stood back up, looking at the door anxiously. Before he could work up the courage to open the door, the girl suddenly shouted, "Don't listen to that stupid bear! None of us are going to kill each other! Just you watch! Stay strong! Don't lose Hope!"

Surprised at her words, Oonishi wished he could agree. No, maybe...he could. She seemed alright. Knowing full well he couldn't stay stuck in here forever, he reached for the doorknob, turning it and pulling the door open. Peeking out, he saw the brown haired girl looking in. She lit up, giving him a warm smiled when they made eye contact, her blue eyes meeting his gray ones. She insisted, "You can come out! I won't hurt you."

Oonishi looked at her for a moment, feeling even more weak and embarrassed. To look in the face of such a strange situation, even after hearing what Monokuma said to her, her she was, standing strong. Oonishi stepped outside, lifting his glasses and wiping his face. "Pathetic," he mumbled. Seeing the girl frown, he corrected himself, "No, me, I mean. You must think I'm pathetic for breaking down like that."

She shook her head, "No, not at all. No one else did anything like that sure, but that just made me feel like...you would never kill anyone, no matter what. For some of the others, I felt like, maybe at the back of their mind, they might try it...but I won't let them! We're the World's Hope!" Oonishi was still surprised at her confidence. Looking around, he noticed everyone had gone.

He wanted to ask where everyone had left too, but instead remembered his manners. "I'm sorry, but, what was your name?" Oonishi asked, having walked away before he could hear it earlier.

The girl smiled, introducing herself, "Kotobuki Kanata! I've been a fan of humanity at its best for ages: I love hearing stories about the most amazing things people have ever done! And when I heard about Hope's Peak, I thought it was really something. I mean, a whole school dedicated to awesome people who can do amazing things, and making them even better at what they do: isn't that just the best?" Oonishi could practically see her eyes filling with stars of amazement.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, you have a really good knowledge of Hope's Peak Alumni. I'm impressed."

Kotobuki smiled again, this time a bit more sheepishly, before stopping to ask, "But I don't think I recognize you. What's your name?"

"Oonishi Eiji," the black haired boy answered.

The girl blinked, "Wait, you wouldn't be related to Hope's Peak Academy's 59th Class, Oonishi Mahiro, former Super High School Level Secretary?"

She had said it with such seriousness that Oonishi was taken aback. Usually when someone brought up his father's profession, it was mocked, requiring Eiji to explain that his father's organizational skills were unmatched. Impressed and surprised, Oonishi stuttered, "Y-yeah, exactly. You're really good"

Kotobuki continued, "I'd heard his son put out a book of some kind. I didn't know you were my age! What kind of book is it?"

Oonishi couldn't weasel out of this one. "Er, well, it's a collection of reviews I've written. I review novels, movies, TV series, comics...all sorts. I guess if they published my reviews, they'd have to be pretty good, right? It's really just me writing my opinions, so I've never really understood why so many people make a big deal out of it. Fans of my blog check out things I liked and talk bad about things I didn't. Even Hope's Peak Academy makes more out of it than they probably should. I wish they hadn't noticed me now though..."

While he continued to be unimpressed with himself, Kotobuki's eyes sparkled a bit, "Oh, now I want to read the book! I wanna get out and find a copy! How did it go under my radar?"

Oonishi smirked, "You don't want to get out of here that badly, do you?"

Kotobuki giggled, "Oh, so you can smile after all!" Oonishi was taken aback, wondering if he really was serious looking so often. Kotobuki smiled again, "I want to get out, but I'd never kill anyone! Never ever ever. Never ever ever ev-"

Oonishi raised his hands, "Y-yeah, I get it." She really was an endless bundle of energy, but her mood was rubbing off on him, and he was able to stay relatively calm. Curious, Oonishi asked, "So, you're the Super High School Level Luckster then?"

Kotobuki nodded slightly, saying, "Well, I hope so. There's one thing that's been bothering me though." Oonishi perked up, listening closely. "Ever since the 7th Class, decades ago, there's always been one Super High School Level Luckster per class, right?" Oonishi nodded, assuming she was right, figuring that if he wanted to know, she'd be the one to ask, after all. Kotobuki continued, "So, if there are actually sixteen Mutual Killing Exams going on, and have been from the beginning, how is it that there's always been one Luckster? Did the Luckster always succeed through their Luck? Or maybe they have a Luckster in each Exam."

Noticing something, Oonishi responded, "Wait, you were right, it is too consistent. Except for those first 6 classes, only one Luckster passed the Exam. That would mean that in order for the pattern to continue, you'd have to succeed here-"

"No way!" Kotobuki interjected.

Oonishi nodded, "Exactly, they get one Luckster who doesn't want to kill, and you've got a Class with none." Continuing, he deduced, "They can't have multiple Lucksters either, else there's the chance of multiple Passing their Exams. The only explanation I can think of that works is that Lucksters just can't help but to Pass, unless we're missing something."

Kotobuki didn't have a response to that, instead adding, "And something else was bothering me too. Monokuma was acting a little weird. I'm mean; he's supposed to be Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster, right? But the way he talked about Despair was like he...adored it."

Oonishi thought that was odd too, but said, "But maybe this Exam... Can you really say Hope's Peak Academy is what everyone says after this? Maybe it's just some kind of shining front to hide all...this." He knew he'd misspoken immediately when he saw Kotobuki's face. She looked like he'd just raised a pitchfork and torch in an attempt to decry the Academy. Oonishi turned away, mental wishing he'd been a bit more careful with his words. "S-sorry," he apologized.

After a few moments of silence, Oonishi looked around, and the Entrance Hall was virtually empty except for the two of them. "So, where did everyone go, anyway?" he asked.

"Off to explore the Exam Building, and hopefully find a way out. Have you read the rules yet?" Kotobuki asked. Oonishi shook his head. He pulled out his ElectroID and gave it a look. After it flashed his name, he found the section for the School Rules again.

**Rule 1: Applicants are required to stay in the Exam Building until the Entrance** **Exam of** **Mutual Killing is concluded. Wares for living in the building for longer durations have been supplied in the event the Exam continues for an extend period of time.**

**Rule 2: The Period of 10 PM to 7 AM is 'nighttime'. Certain restrictions are in place at night to incite Applicants to get a good night's rest to tackle the Exam at full strength. The lights outside the Dormitory Rooms are also dimmed, so be mindful!**

**Rule 3: Sleep is only allowed in Dormitory Rooms. To sleep elsewhere is forbidden.**

**Rule 4: Excluding locked gates or doors, you may explore the Exam Building with no limitations. To break a locked door outside of the Dormitory is forbidden. To break a locked door within the Dormitory is unlikely.**

**Rule 5: Violence against the Headmaster, Monokuma, is forbidden.**

**Rule 6: Destroying or tampering with announcement monitors, security cameras, or covered windows is forbidden.**

**Rule 7: In order to Pass the Entrance** **Exam of** **Mutual Killing , an Applicant must murder another. Several hours after a body's discovery, a Peer Assessment Trial will be held.**

**Rule 8: Peer Assessment Trial attendance is mandatory. You are only exempt if you have are dismembered or have a terrible, crippling, unendurable condition or illness or injury.**

**Rule 9: If the 'Black' Applicant who commits murder is declared Guilty at the end of the Peer Grading Trial, they Fail and the** **Entrance Exam of** **Mutual Killing  continues. If a 'White' Applicant who did not commit a murder is declared Guilty, the 'Black' Applicant will Pass the Exam, and be allowed to leave.**

**Rule 10: Rules may be added during the course of the Exam. Rules will be updated at 10 PM, and the announcement will reflect any changes in the Rules.**

Taking it all in, Oonishi sighed. This Exam was definitely something that was happening, and a murder seemed like a possibility, however distant. Even if he didn't want to take part, the thought that someone else might want too was terrifying. Seeing his mood change for the worse, Kotobuki snapped him out of it. "Let's go exploring ourselves! We should introduce ourselves to everyone too. I wanna be sure if I'm the Luckster or not. I mean, you're definitely the Super High School Level Critic, but there's no way I've got anything going for me but my Luck."

"What about your optimism?" Oonishi suggested.

Kotobuki grinned before saying, "Well then, let's get started and check this place out!"

Kanata moved a step before stopping to look around. Looking at two doors on opposite sides of the room, the large staircase in between them, Oonishi explained, "Those are just bathrooms."

Nodding, Kotobuki said, pointing at the other one, "That one was a boy's room, so I guess the one you went into was a girl's room." Oonishi tensed, feeling a bit of embarrassment. Quickly changing the subject, Kotobuki suggested, "Er, The Dormitory is on the next floor below. Let's check that out first!" Oonishi looked around, seeing that under the large set of stairs in the center of the room were two spiral staircases, one on each side, descending. He could see below through the space between them, where the two spiral staircases intertwined as they descended. Going down the stairs and reaching the bottom, they took a look around. It was better lit down here, likely due to the lower ceiling and white tiled walls and floors.

Heading to the first doors they saw, right next to the stairs, under where the Boy's Bathroom was upstairs, they saw two doors, marked accordingly. "Two more bathrooms, great," Oonishi sighed, heading into the Boy's one down here as Kotobuki checked the other. There was a stall, a urinal, and wastebasket, along with another camera, which was quite out of place here.

Moving out, he met up with Kotobuki after she concluded her search. "Who puts cameras in the girl's bathroom? They're not anywhere weird, but still," Kotobuki grumbled. Oonishi wondered if there was any private place here.

Moving on, they went to their right after coming out of the bathrooms. Turning the corner, they found a hall of doors, five to the left side and seven to the right, no more doors facing them from the far wall. Each one had a plaque, with an image and a surname. Looking closely at the first one on his left, Eiji read the name, 'Tomoe'. He wasn't sure what to make of the image though; it was like pixel art, blown up, black and white. Oonishi could make out a girl in what appeared to be a top hat. He believed he could recall seeing her while looking around earlier. Other than the image and nameplate, there was a small hook and clip on the door, but nothing was hanging from either of them. Next to each door was a little button of unknown purpose.

"Oh, this one's mine!" Kotobuki said cheerfully, looking at the next door. Oonishi moved over, seeing her surname and pixel portrait. There were two things that Tomoe's door didn't have though. On the hook was a key ring with a key and a tag, the tag reading, 'Kotobuki'. The note seemed to be from Monokuma, listing a couple things. Each room was soundproofed, the showers turned off at night, the girls' showers had locks, the drawers contained either a Sewing Kit or a Tool Set based on gender, which was closed with a one-time seal... Boring stuff. Well, the gruesome descriptions of bloody usages for the Sewing Kit and Tool Set went unappreciated by Oonishi, but it didn't matter. Kotobuki looked at him for a moment before saying, "I'm going to take a look, why don't you check out your room?"

Oonishi nodded, saying, "Okay, see you in a second." Going down the hall, he looked at the doors, trying to find his. He tried to take the names to memory, but he didn't want to take too long. Seeing that the side to his right was dedicated to males made his search a little easier, though at the end of the hall where it turned left, the seventh door on the right side was actually a Closet, the Janitor's, as it said on the door. Oonishi opened it, seeing a few cleaning supplies, a mop, a broom, a dustpan, buckets, and other such things. Oddly enough, there was a chute of some kind, fairly large too, a warning note stuck up above it, reading: 'Do not put anything but garbage in the chute. Bodies do not fit, unless you remove the arms at the shoulder, so do not try without proper preparation'. Leaving, he closed the door with a grimace before looking down the next stretch of hallway. Close by, he saw two girls, standing outside their rooms along the wall to the left, chatting. The shorter one he'd seen before: it was the small, blue haired girl in the pink and green pajamas.

The other, one, taller than him, Oonishi hadn't gotten a good look at yet. She'd caught his eye, but with a closer look, he was a little weirded out. He'd heard of 'ganguro' fashion, but to see it in real life was another thing entirely. He'd assumed she was brown skinned from distance, but in fact, she was covered in makeup from head to toe, noticeable by the rings of lighter coloring around her eyes, and her white lipstick. Her blonde hair was frizzy, with a few pink highlights striping it. It was darker at the roots though. She noticed Eiji, looking over at him with her pink eyes. The Critic got a look at her clothes: she wore a light blue coat over a pink tank top with a black checker pattern, with blue shorts and yellow sneakers. Oonishi almost wanted to request earplugs, as her clothes were so loud. As he ogled her earrings, dangling with beads, she asked, "You okay? Oh, wait, you're just freaking out about how I look, huh? Whatever, I don't mind. Goggle away." Seemingly unfettered, she picked at her ear with long, painted fingernails.

Oonishi looked away, clearing his throat, "E-excuse me." Knowing his room was close, he looked down the hall, seeing three doors on each side, facing each other. The first one on the right had a sign that read 'Stationary Closet'. Not bothering to see what sanguine message or warning was written within, he saw the one next to the stationary closet was his. However, something was off. The piece of paper and the key were gone. "H-hey! Who took my key!?" Oonishi gasped.

From behind him, he heard a familiar voice ask, "Wait, your key's gone?"

Turning to see that Kotobuki was back, he nodded. "The note too, who..." Oonishi began before trailing off, turning to look at the other two girls.

The ganguro girl replied, "Hey, don't look at m-"

Before she could finish, Kotobuki interrupted, "Oh, we haven't talked yet! I know who you are. Eternally in juvenile detention, you must be the Super High School Street Racer, Iketani Akira!"

Iketani smiled at the recognition, saying, "You're that girl who the bear really hates, right?" Kotobuki nodded, before introducing herself and Oonishi, being sure to include his Super High School Level title.

Curious, Oonishi asked, "So, Street Racer?"

Iketani nodded with a smile, "Yup, been breaking into cars since I was in elementary school, and driving them since the day I was tall enough to reach the pedals and see over the wheel at the same time. Normally I just go with the flow, but when I see a really expensive car, I just want to burn all its gas up going crazy, you know?"

While Eiji didn't have a specific inclination to drive, he did feel the same when it came to writing. He had opinions to share, just as Iketani had cars to drive. Perhaps that was 'Super High School Level Talent'. Oonishi nodded, agreeing at the sentiment. At his reaction, Kotobuki gasped, "R-really, Oonishi-kun?"

Oonishi scratched his head, trying to retort, "Wait, no, it's more like...oh, never mind."

Iketani shrugged, "Hey man, don't just agree with me just because. Whatever, it ain't a big deal, I'm sure it made sense inside your head. Or maybe you really are just wilder than you look."

Kotobuki took a few moments to gush about the Street Racer, "She's really good at driving! She's never been in an accident either: some people whose car she'd taken only realized it when they tried to start it and find out that it was out of gas!" After pondering for a second, Kanata asked, "Oh yeah, aren't you really infamous for winning cars in street races, then just selling them and stealing more?"

Iketani laughed, "Something like that. It just doesn't feel right when it's actually mine. Shame about all the juvenile detention and stuff though. Legally, I'm not even allowed to be in a car, let alone behind the wheel. It doesn't stop me though." Oonishi wondered if Hope's Peak admitted criminals often, even if it was just grand theft auto as opposed to, well, murder. Realizing that, theft was very much the lesser of two crimes here.

Turning to the other girl, Oonishi had a few questions to ask her. Luckily, he didn't need to, as Kotobuki Kanata asked first. "And you're Katsuragi Yumi, right? You and your brother are really amazing, I hear! Oh, I'd love to experience it, just once."

Oonishi, curious about her talent, asked, "Experience what?"

Katsuragi stated plainly, "Lucid dreaming. In other words, complete control over your dreams." She continued, explaining, "I guess you could call me the Super High School Level Dreamer." Again, Oonishi was shocked at the talents Hope's Peak was looking at. Maybe Super High School Level Critic wasn't too odd after all. Ignoring him, Katsuragi continued, "As I am in complete control of my dreams, I am not unlike a God when sleeping. Whole worlds are created and destroyed at my whim. It is quite nice, seeing all your wishes come true, I must admit, but one needs to be careful not to confuse yourself and mistake dreams with reality." At the mention of reality, she took off her sleeping cap, looking inside, studying something before putting it back on her head again. she added, "Especially in a bizarre situation like this..."

Oonishi nodded, a bit amazed. Kotobuki continued for her, "Scientists are really interested in it, since they can try to find out more about dreaming. It's also been suggested that they might be able to create virtual realities in their brains one day. Isn't it amazing?" Oonishi suddenly realized how ridiculous it sounded. Were they sure she didn't just have an over active imagination? Even so, Oonishi was tempted to pressure her to write, or look into her a bit more: the stories this girl could come up with could be amazing, dreams were really something else.

Yumi sighed, still bored, before saying, "I'm going to look around a bit more before I go take a nap. Later." Katsuragi walked off, heading back the way Oonishi and Kotobuki had come. Now it was just the three.

Still needing to know something, Oonishi asked, "Hey, Iketani-san. You wouldn't know anything about my key being taken, would you?"

Akira shook her head. "It was gone when I got here a little while ago. I've seen a couple come check out their rooms since then. Let's see...Tomoe, those two in traditional Japanese clothing, Mizunoe, and the park ranger guy. None of them touched your key, that's for sure. Same goes for Katsuragi and me, of course."

Oonishi nodded, understanding, "Thank you." He had no idea who Mizunoe or Tomoe were, though he'd likely recognize the latter, as he'd seen the image on her door. Looking at his door, he remembered something he'd just read. "One moment," Oonishi said, bracing himself. Suddenly, he raised his leg and aimed a kick for the door, his foot slamming into it. The door rattled a bit, and Oonishi felt his leg hyper-extend a little. With a grunt of pain, he crouched down, really wishing he hadn't done that.

"H-hey, what are you trying to do?" Kotobuki asked.

Iketani said cheerfully, "That was so pathetic, but kinda cute too! You were trying so hard!" Oonishi flushed from embarrassment as he stood, his leg still hurting a bit.

As they spoke, a familiar voice came from behind them, "Good luck getting through there without a key. No crowbar or lock pick would do you any good! Didn't you read the rules? I'm beary disappointed in you: for a Critic, you aren't very thorough in your mandatory reading material. Even if you do make it to Hope's Peak Academy, you won't fall behind, will you? Upupupu."

"Gah!" Oonishi gasped, surprised by Monokuma's sudden appearance. Adjusting his glasses, he said, "I did read the rules, in fact. I was just testing it."

Monokuma waved his paw, "Sure, sure. Maybe Kotobuki's idiocy is just rubbing off on you!" The girl turned away from him, lips pursed, trying to ignore him. In an instant, he was gone again.

Kotobuki couldn't help but to sigh in relief when Monokuma left. Iketani jested, "Man, every chance he gets. No break for you, huh, Kotobuki-chan?" Iketani looked at Oonishi, who was bracing himself against the door with his arm, keeping some weight off his leg. "You aren't going to cry again, are you?" she asked.

"N-no, I'll be fine," Oonishi replied, embarrassed at the mention of his breakdown earlier. A bit weakly, he added, "And I wasn't crying."

The makeup covered girl didn't stop though, "You sure? You can rest your head on my lap if you'd like. Or cry in my sweet chest!"

Oonishi suddenly turned to Kotobuki, saying quickly, "Let's go look explore a bit more."

Iketani shrugged, "Jeez, it was just a joke."

Oonishi took a breath as soon as he was out of earshot, walking closer to the other set of stairs that coiled upwards. There was nothing opposite the stairwell exit like the bathrooms on the other side, but up ahead, Oonishi saw that near the narrower bend down another hallway was another door, and this one was a large double door. 'Dining Hall' was written above it. The duo went inside, looking around. At first, Oonishi thought he saw windows, shining with blue light, but a closer look revealed that they were artificial. Plus there was the fact that they were likely underground. Disappointed, he kept up his search. There was a long table down the room, more than large enough for the sixteen of them, gray and clean, surrounded by brown metal folding chairs. There were four smaller tables too, shoved into the corners. At the other end of the room was another set of double doors, and above them, an analog clock. It was apparently a little past three PM. Another pair of students was here, one relaxing in a chair, the other checking out the fake windows. Oonishi recognized the one looking at the windows.

"Oh, Urushibara-san, right?" Oonishi asked.

Noticing them, the bald scientist, still in his lab coat, smiled at them, "Yo...actually, I didn't get your name. I did get a chance to wash off my hands though!" He put his hands in his pockets, before snapping them out again. "Oh crap! I put my hands in there before washing them! Gimme a sec," he said, before dashing off through the set of double doors Oonishi hadn't gone through yet. After a minute, he returned, his hands moist, apologizing, "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Urushibara Yuugo, Super High School Level Virologist. Probably. I mean, is this really Hope's Peak related?"

Oonishi introduced himself and Kotobuki, before Kotobuki quickly asked him a few things. "So, you've made cures for a bunch of diseases, right?"

Urushibara nodded, "Sure. Or well, basically. Viruses are a little different; they're more of a subcategory. I've even bred some new strains!"

Oonishi gasped, "That's like...something right out of a sci-fi."

Urushibara laughed, "Well, I'm only allowed to do that under surveillance, and then I work to find a cure for the very same disease I created after studying it. I'm trying to prepare us in the event they occur naturally, just in case, stamping out viruses before they can be a threat. It ain't easy, there's hundreds of thousands. Luckily, a lot are pretty similar, but hey, it's getting me money, so I can't complain." Oonishi was a bit amazed at the idea: curing diseases before they could even begin to spread. He imagined the lab must have tight security; else he could breed a virus not unlike, well, something out of a sci-fi. There was quite some responsibility on this boy's shoulders.

"So, Oonishi-san, right? You said you didn't have a Talent, but now you're saying you do? Man, you're a fast learner," Urushibara chortled.

Oonishi scratched his face timidly, "Well, it's more that I didn't think being a Critic was worthy of getting into the Academy."

Urushibara nodded, "Oh, I see! That explains it." Relaxing, he put his hands into his pockets. Oonishi and Kotobuki simply stared at him. He sighed, "I did it again! Just gonna go take this thing off, jeez." He ran off again, this time heading out to the rest of the floor.

"How many times can someone wash their hands?" Kotobuki wondered aloud.

"As many as it takes?" Oonishi said uncertainly, not sure what else to say. Turning their gaze, they looked at the other one here, who waved at them in response, having likely been watching them through his dark gray eyes.

He looked quite normal for the most part, which Oonishi found refreshing. He looked a bit taller than Oonishi, having a somewhat toned frame, particularly his legs. He had a bit of stubble on his chin, but his hair was bleached blonde and short, spiked in the front. He wore light gray shorts with large pockets, a belt, a teal short sleeved shirt, and a pair of boots. There were also a few scars here or there on his legs and arms. "What's up?" he asked with a smile, greeting them.

Kotobuki introduced the two of them before asking, "I know I've seen your picture somewhere, so let me guess!" She studied him for a few moments, trying to divulge his identity, mumbling, "Hmm. Hmmmm..."

Seeing her struggle a bit, the scarred boy asked, "Should I go get my backpack? Then you'd recognize me."

Realization dawned on her face, Kotobuki clapped her hands together as she began, "Oh, of course! You're Saitou Shiro, undoubtedly the Super High School Level Backpacker!" He smiled and nodded as she continued, "You're one of the youngest people to try to climb Mount Everest, right, but you didn't make it to the top?"

Saitou shrugged, "Well, I wasn't trying to climb to the peak, it was just in the way." Oonishi wasn't sure if he believed what he was hearing, but on second thought, why should he not? Knowing how things like this usually turned out in manga or light novels and such, the weirdest was yet to come.

Kotobuki smiled, telling Oonishi, "He's also an amazing mountain climber. They say if you give him a backpack of supplies and a place to go, he'll get there no matter what: hail, typhoon, mountains in the way, a desert to cross, you name it! He's already backpacked from Japan to Europe, and done a few other trips as well. He tends to get a bit of buzz every so often, especially since he was pretty young when he started."

Saitou shrugged, "What can I say? I just want to see what's beyond the horizon. Wouldn't mind seeing this place on the horizon though, going the opposite way, of course."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I can't help but agree." Remembering something, he asked, "Oh yeah, you've been by the Dorms, right?" Saitou nodded, and Oonishi continued, "You didn't see anyone take my key, did you?"

Saitou thought for a moment, before saying, "Nope, I just dropped off my backpack there, didn't pay much attention to everything else, sorry."

Oonishi sighed, before saying, "Thanks anyway." Waving goodbye, they went through the next set of double doors.

This room could only be described as a Kitchen. Numerous shelves lined the walls, with pots, pans, trays, and the occasionally appliance, like a blender or rice cooker. There were a number of cabinets above the sinks, a large oven, and its stove, likely filled with dishes. There was also a door labeled 'pantry' next to one labeled 'fridge'. In the middle of the room was an island, with a pair of cutting boards on top, a few trays to collect the chopped or diced food. Another couple of Applicants were here, making Oonishi wonder if they'd separated into pairs on purpose. A familiar face, still wearing his ranger uniform greeted them with a smile, "We meet once again. Good news: there seems to be plenty of food. However, so few of us know how to cook."

Kotobuki smiled, "Ehehe, guess what, I have better news!" Shikishima looked at her curiously before she revealed, "I can cook!"

Shikishima smiled, "Ah, excellent. I would be glad to assist when me meet up later tonight, perhaps we should get started soon, we've been here for some time, I'm sure we're all hungry."

Kotobuki insisted, "I'll be fine, even for this many, don't you worry!"

Shikishima studied her for a moment, before saying, "That would be fine, suit yourself. Now, I have not properly introduced myself: I am Shikishima Umatarou."

Oonishi and Kotobuki returned the introduction, before Oonishi asked, "So, you're a park ranger?"

Shikishima nodded, "Not just any park ranger. If Hope's Peak has noticed me, then I must be the Super High School Level Park Ranger. Except, I must say, Super High School Level Forester sounds better, no? Let us go with that."

Kotobuki nodded, "Yeah, that does sound better, especially after hearing what you've done for Japan's forests." Kotobuki began, "Since your family travels a lot, you take some gear and patrol nearby forests, right? I've heard you've saved a lot of lives directly, probably even more just through advice and stuff!"

Shikishima nodded, a bit downcast for a moment, "Yes, that's right..." Regaining his composure, he said, "But that's the past, we should move forward! Unfortunately, I have not found a way out of here yet, but I have not lost Hope."

Kotobuki smiled, "Good to hear. Good luck!"

Oonishi had one more question for him. He knew Shikishima hadn't touched his key, as Iketani had told him earlier, so he asked, "Quick question though, why do you wear a uniform that looks like it's from the west? Just curious."

Shikishima seemed glad to answer, "What one wears does not change their love for their country or the wilderness. I simply like the look, that is all there is too it."

His curiosity satisfied, Oonishi noticed the Kitchen's other soul, whom was fiddling with the pots and pans. She had long, curly, dark orange hair, a black skirt, and black heels, giving her a mature appearance. Her shirt had numerous colors, the design looking as if it were patched together. She was also a little chubby. "Hello," Oonishi greeted as they approached her.

Turning to face them, the girl looked at the pair through a small pair of spectacles with her red eyes. She grinned, "Oh, hey, introduction time then? I'm Kurosawa Akira, nice to meet you."

Oonishi narrowed his eyes, "No way, the exact same name as that famous director? I don't buy it."

She chortled, "Just check my ElectroID." Holding it up, she turned it on, and it read 'Tachibana Chiyoko'.

"Uhhhhh," Kotobuki mumbled, perhaps wondering if she had the right ID or not, but Oonishi made a weird strangled gasping noise, surprising both of the girls.

Oonishi went on, "Who's ID is that? I have to know!"

She insisted with a smile, "It's mine! Really. Honest. For sure. Truth."

Now it was Oonishi's turn to gush, "T-Tachibana Chiyoko? Director of the Sci-fi Fantasy Horror Trilogy 'Gangrene', whom debuted working on the Modern TV Crime Drama 'Scandals of Justice'?"

Without hesitation, Tachibana nodded, "Yep. You a fan?"

Oonishi nodded, "Your directing style is both unique and interesting without being weird enough to throw the average viewer off. The atmosphere you managed to create in the Gangrene Trilogy made them perhaps some of the most terrifying movies I've ever seen, in particular due to your choice to omit a soundtrack and scare chords, which tend to make it more predictable. You are truly the Super High School Level Director then."

Kotobuki giggled, "You really are the Super High School Level Critic, huh? Do you two even realize the connection you might have without realizing it?" Both of them looked at her, not sure what she was talking about. Kotobuki explained, "You've reviewed her stuff, right? Do you think that maybe your reviews contributed a bit to her success?"

Tachibana shrugged, "Maybe, I never paid much attention to that kinda stuff."

Oonishi had a different opinion, "I think most of it had to have been Talent and a bit of it her age, since that's how I heard about her in the first place."

Tachibana commented, "Well, nice to know someone here has seen my work." Oonishi was still amazed to meet her.

Having a query, he asked, "Did you see anyone take the key I had hanging on my door?" Tachibana thought, before nodding. "Really? Who?" Oonishi asked.

"Me! I threw it away though," she said. After Oonishi's eyes widened in shock, she laughed, "Just kidding, just kidding. No, I didn't see anything, sorry."

Oonishi turned to Kotobuki, asking with a pitiable voice, "Is there something about me that just makes people want to make fun of me?"

Tachibana responded, "There's something about _everyone_ here that makes me want to have fun with them." Understanding, Oonishi and Kotobuki took their leave, heading down the last hallway.

Back in the hallway, the pair made there way down the last stretch. At the end, there was a grate, barring the way down a dark staircase. Ignoring the doors on the way there, they approached, Oonishi attempted to move it, but it didn't budge. Even if it had, the stairs looked like they were going downward anyway, so there likely wouldn't be a way out there. If they'd gone farther down the hallway, turning the corner near the staircase, they'd have ended up back where they started, so they had no choice but to backtrack. Going to the first door they had passed, the plaque on the front read 'Laundry Room'. Entering, they saw a number of washing machines on one side of the room, and an equal number of dryers built on top of them, dials lower down to accommodate. There was a table and pair of chairs as well, with a magazine on the table. There was also a closet of some kind. Oonishi wanted to check it out, but there was a certain presence in this room he could not ignore.

Looking over the washers and driers was a huge guy, holding one of the doors open. He wore blue overalls, tan work shoes, and an orange shirt. He had long, straight black hair, which hung to the bottom of his neck, sticking up a bit at the end. As he looked at the pair who just entered, Oonishi saw his squared chin and hard gaze through brown eyes. Oonishi needed to tread carefully around this guy; he could probably crush a watermelon by wrapping his arms around it and flexing. In his hand, he held a screwdriver, which put Eiji on edge a bit.

"H-hello there," Oonishi began, before introducing himself and Kotobuki. The large boy remained silent.

Resisting his unfaltering stare, Kotobuki noted, "Uhhhh, nice to see you again? I don't think we got a name after I woke up." As she spoke, Oonishi noticed that he had his Tool Set in his pocket, which had likely been where the screwdriver had come from.

He finally spoke after a few moments, saying simply, "Fixing." Ignoring them for a moment, he went back to the open door he held, fiddling with the screwdriver. After a moment, he finished closing, opening, and then closing the door again. He looked pleased, nodding before pocketing the screwdriver. Finished, he approached the two, towering over them, stating, "I am Mizunoe Higaide. Nice to meet you."

Calming down a bit, Kotobuki smiled, though not as warmly as many of the ones before, "Oh, I know that name. You could only be the Super High School Level Carpenter! You said you were going to try and dismantle a way out earlier, right? After I woke up, I mean."

Mizunoe looked down, a bit disheartened, "Difficult. Tiles strong and well fit. Doors unbreakable by my means. I will continue."

Kotobuki nodded, "Good luck, I believe in you! Just don't touch the camera, monitors, or any windows, that's against the rules."

Mizunoe studied her for a moment, before saying, "I did not know. Thank you, Luckster."

She replied uneasily, "N-no problem." He didn't seem like a bad guy, but he was still kind of intimidating, Oonishi thought. He was glad he didn't have ask him about the key, since he didn't have anything to do with it, according to Iketani.

They finished their exploration of the room with a look in the large Laundry Room Closet. They were surprised to see a few changes of clothes in numerous sizes, though most of them were generic work pants, shirts, and skirts, with a few coats and jackets hanging from a rack in the center of the room, and a few shoe boxes. It was something, at least.

Moving on, there was one more room they hadn't checked. Going to the other door they'd passed earlier, it read 'Supply Room'. Entering, and turning on the light, they saw that the room was dimly lit, but decently sized. There were a few sets of shelves, each one more than a meter and a half high, many of them against the room's walls, a couple sets closer to the middle. Each shelf was packed with a box or an object, some labeled, some not. There was no one here, so they decided to look around. The boxes were well organized, usually being grouped by the use of the contents. There was spare cutlery, bedsheets, junk like twist ties or clips, flyswatters, tacks, candles, bags, coils of cables to unknown electronics...it was truly a mystery what an unmarked box could contain.

On one of the lower shelves, Kotobuki found a good sized television set, suggesting, "Hey! If we use one of the cables, I bet we can plug it in and get some TV signals. Maybe we'll show up on the news as missing?"

Oonishi replied, "If we can find anywhere to plug it in. I haven't seen any outlets or anything like that."

Kotobuki frowned, "No, I guess not. Let's keep an eye out though!" With the Dormitory cleared, they had nowhere to go but up.

Kotobuki and Oonishi went back up the stairs, reaching the First Floor where they'd encountered Monokuma. Eiji briefly glanced at the door to the room he'd woken up in, the Entrance Chamber. There was no need to check it again, it had been thoroughly searched. Instead, the two climbed up the large staircase. At the top, there were two smaller staircases splitting from the large one on the landing, going up on each side. On the wall, there was the large set of red double doors that Monokuma came from. Each one had a separate mark on it that reminded Oonishi of Monokuma's eyes: one black and round and the other red and jagged.

"I can't say I want to see what's in there," Kotobuki mumbled understandably.

Ignoring her statement, Oonishi tried to turn the handle, but there was no moving it. "Well, you're in Luck," Eiji said before looking up the two other staircases. Both turned out of sight above, and onto the same floor, though different sides. They took the one on the left, climbing it, coming to another hallway. They could see a few doors on the left side, while the right side was bare, except for a few portraits of scenery from around Japan.

The duo went to the first door on the left, which read 'Meeting Room'. Inside the long room, there was a large table, numerous chairs seated around it. The centerpiece of the room was a solid podium towards the center, a large screen behind it, and a projector hanging from the other side of the ceiling pointed behind it. Oonishi wondered what kinds of meetings were held in an Exam Building, but perhaps this would be a good substitute for the Dining Hall if they needed to have, well, a meeting. Of course, they were not alone: two faces Oonishi recognized were here. The girl in the hakama Oonishi had met briefly when he first awoke was sitting down, and the boy with the burn scar and the yukata stood, talking with her. Or at least, they had been until Oonishi and Kotobuki walked it. The short haired girl smiled, greeting them, "Hello again." The boy nodded, before turning away, taking a few steps towards the podium.

Oonishi moved closer to the girl starting up conversation, "I'm Oonishi Eiji, and this is Kotobuki Kanata, nice to meet you."

The girl smiled, "The pleasure is mine. Kinashi Ririka. You two are both Super High School Level Lucksters, correct? I believe I could be described as the Super High School Level Queen." Before Oonishi could correct her mistake, he was already reeling from her proclaimed Talent. She didn't seem like she was joking either, but she had said the word 'Queen' in English too, which was a bit odd. Did she really mean she was royalty? Oonishi was quite befuddled.

Seeing Oonishi's confusion, Kanata covered for him, "Ehehe, Kinashi-san, perhaps you might want to say 'Karuta Queen' instead. Also, Oonishi is actually the Super High School Level Critic."

Kinashi bowed slightly, admitting, "Excuse me, I appear to have made a mistake. You did not mention your Talent earlier."

Oonishi shook his head, "No problem, don't worry about it."

She smiled, and after a moment, Kotobuki laid out the exposition. "Have you heard of Karuta? It's a sport that uses cards with poetry verses written on them. You need good reflexes, hearing, and memorization skills to play at the competitive level. They move so fast, it's amazing! Kinashi here only started playing a year ago, and she's already the Queen, breaking the record for being the youngest Queen less than five years after it had been broken before!"

Oonishi had indeed heard bits about the sport, but he still had to know, "But Queen?"

Kinashi answered, "'Queen' is simply the term for the best female Karuta player in Japan, but there isn't really a large following outside of Japan though, so I can be called the best in the world, I suppose. There is also the Master, who is the best male player in the world. The current Master is truly terrifying in skill, but he's also much more experienced than I, though it is not as though I don't have my rivals for the title of Queen. The battle for the seat of Queen was difficult, I was quite lucky to make it, and so early too." Oonishi nodded; to be called the best in the world at something while being so young was really inspiring.

Looking over at the other in the room with a fondness for more traditional clothing, he seemed to be relaxing, leaning against the podium in his black yukata. Seeing the others were finished, he stood straight, nodding, "Good day." Oonishi introduced himself and Kotobuki, and he nodded, responding in kind, "I am Toyoguchi Yousuke, Super High School Level Blacksmith."

Kanata clapped her hands together in recognition, "Ah! You've made a lot of amazing swords and other weapons, and have a large backlog of commissions. I hear your works are really amazing too, and surprisingly low priced for the effort that's gone into them."

Toyoguchi looked at her through his purple eyes, "You seem misinformed, Kotobuki-sama."

Kotobuki mumbled in surprise, "S-sama?"

Toyoguchi continued, ignoring her, "'Amazing' would hardly describe them: I couldn't simply sell those weapons for a profit. Each one I sold was flawed in some way: the balance was off, the hilt did not fit the hand properly, or the crossguard wasn't perfectly angled. I am far from the level of blacksmiths of old. Standards have simply lowered with the changing times: that is all."

Kotobuki seemed a bit shocked, "Eh? But your swords put most to shame! And you're able to make them with so many different styles too, and even other weapons! I watched a TV documentary; it's amazing stuff. Really!"

Toyoguchi scratched around his burn scar, saying a bit tentatively, "Well, perhaps I have some skill. But I have so far to go. I will perfect my craft, one day making blades worthy of the myths that surround them." Oonishi gulped. He knew full well many of the myths regarding katanas, many spawning from World War II propaganda. He didn't want to start that argument. Still though, Oonishi had to admit, his dedication to perfection spoke volumes about how he treated his craft.

"And what of you, Oonishi? Of what value is a Critic? If I were to give you two blades, would you be able to tell which was the mightier? Which was crafted better?" Toyoguchi pressed him.

Oonishi nervously adjusted his glasses, not liking that he needed to defend his talent, which he didn't think was very valuable in the first place. "Er, no, not criticizing swords. I review media, like movies and TV series. My blog is pretty popular, I suppose."

Kotobuki jumped to his aid, "His early reviews can determine whether a series in its early life lives or dies!" Oonishi certainly didn't put it like that, but she wasn't completely wrong.

Toyoguchi studied him, a bit surprised, "Like a judge choosing either the success or failure of an artist. I underestimated you, Oonishi. How many have you driven to starve?"

Oonishi stuttered, "S-starve? Er, n-none, I hope."

Toyoguchi shook his head, "You don't even care about the lives you've taken? Deplorable. If one of my blades were used in a murder, I would make a blood offering to the wronged party. Gladly."

Oonishi couldn't possibly contrive a response to that. Kotobuki waved goodbye to the Blacksmith and dragged Oonishi back out the door they came from. Outside, Kotobuki said with an awkward smile, "Maybe there _is_ something about you that makes people want to mess with you." Oonishi frowned, remembering that of all the keys, the one missing was his. It was typical, really.

Moving to the next door, which was close by, they entered the 'File Room'. It was small on its own, but it appeared smaller due to the walls lined with filing cabinets stacked upon filing cabinets, though there was also a desk built into the wall, a light hanging above it and folding chair sitting underneath. The mood in the room was a bit tense, the two occupants standing silently. Oonishi recognized both of them, one being the buxom girl who had snapped at Kotobuki when she woke up earlier, the other being the purple haired guy in the black suit with pinstripes, his arms crossed, his strangely cold yellow eyes looking about the room.

"Ah, Taiyoshi-chan!" Kotobuki greeted the brown skinned girl with the raincoat tied around her waist. She nodded in recognition before shooting a glare at the purple haired guy, who simply continued to look away.

"Er, did something happen?" Oonishi asked.

Taiyoshi answered, "Yeah, while you were crying in the bathroom, this guy tried to slip away. I followed him though: no way he was getting out of my sight again, and no way is he gonna get away from me." Oonishi cringed at the mention of his episode earlier, but didn't respond.

Kotobuki looked at Oonishi before introducing her, "This is Taiyoshi Nijiko, Super High School Level Runner. She's a bit short, but she's broken quite a few records."

Oonishi thought for a moment, before saying, "Just on the track or..."

Taiyoshi shook her head, "Nope, I do marathon running too. It's like, once I start, I can't stop. That's more for fun though, I think I'm known better for my stuff on the track."

Kotobuki smiled, "Some think she's so fast because her center of gravity is a little more forward than most run-"

Taiyoshi interrupted angrily, "Is that a joke about my breasts?" Kotobuki seemed shocked, apparently not having realized it before. Oonishi turned away, a little pink around the face himself, fist in front of his mouth as he forced a cough, while the purple haired boy simply smirked in amusement.

"I-I didn't think. I'm sorry..." Kotobuki apologized.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Whatever, just think next time. Sheesh, it's not like it's just us girls here."

She glared again, staring at the wall, prompting Oonishi to ask, "Did he do something in particular?"

The boy in the suit shrugged, finally speaking, "Perhaps something about a student in a suit and gloves is off putting. Suspicious, if you will."

Oonishi asked plainly, "What's your name?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "You request a name without introducing yourself?"

Eiji scratched his head, before introducing himself and Kanata. The boy nodded in recognition, silent.

Kotobuki asked, "Well?"

The response she received was, "'Well' what?"

Taiyoshi snapped again, "Stop being a coy little douche already!"

The boy rolled his eyes, before stating with a tired sigh, "Akumada. Akumada Keiichi."

There was more silence, before Oonishi looked over at Kotobuki, whom didn't seem to recognize the name. "R-really, Kotobuki-san? You haven't heard of him?"

Akumada smirked, "If she had, I would have to kill her."

Unfettered, Kotobuki smiled, "Ah! I bet you're a Super High School Level Special Agent!" Akumada did not entertain her with an answer. "Super High School Level Spy?" she guessed again. Akumada was silent. "Super-"

Akumada interrupted, "Enough. You are oddly friendly to the man who may very well be one to kill. Any of us could cast the first stone. Don't treat this like a game or a fun little excursion; else you'll end up the first to die." Kotobuki shut up at the warning, looking a little thrown off guard. Everyone else so far had been pretty amicable, but though he wasn't particularly nice, his words had truth and weight behind them. He continued, "I will not share my Talents: to reveal them is to limit oneself. To use your Talent to kill is to draw suspicion to oneself, a suspicion you cannot throw off easily."

Oonishi interrupted, "But not revealing your Talent is suspicious in itself, right?" Akumada shrugged, not caring. They weren't going to get much more out of him, it looked like. Wanting to look around more, Oonishi saw something on the desk. "Hey, what's that?" Akumada, the closest, held it up. He showed it too Oonishi: it was a DVD that read 'Gangrene'. Oonishi shuddered, experiencing flashbacks before saying, "T-thank you. You can put that back now." Kotobuki recognized the name of the movie Tachibana directed, and seemed a bit curious, but they had a little bit more work to do.

Before they left, Oonishi opened a random filing cabinet, pulling out one of several folders. "Don't bother," Akumada insisted, but Oonishi foolishly ignored him as Kotobuki leaned over, also curious. Inside the folder were a number of photographs, each one an image of Monokuma, posing. The way he was posing could only be described as an unbelievable attempt at being erotic. Oonishi and Kotobuki flipped through them, mouths agape at the odd photos they were seeing.

"Are...are they all like this?" Oonishi asked.

Taiyoshi sighed loudly, "Every freaking one."

Then suddenly, Monokuma popped out, looking downcast. The four of them jumped at the bear's sudden appearance. "What, you don't like them? I put a lot of work into those! I found them beary enjoyable! I gave them to you since I figured you horny teens needed _something_ to entertain yourselves. Just so long as you keep it in your Dorm Rooms!." The four were completely silent. There was nothing to be said. Monokuma growled, "You really don't like them!? Then just ignore them. Can't you live your lives ignoring things you don't like?" There were a few moments of silence, and Monokuma mumbled, "Oh." With that, he vanished, popping away again.

"Stupid bear," Taiyoshi grunted. Oonishi realized that these folders might have been part of the reason it was so quiet in the first place when they came in. The two took their leave, still having more of the floor to explore.

Reaching the corner, one thing that stood out was the staircase on the right, barred, like the one in the lower level. Down the other way at the end was another barred staircase going up, and on the inside wall, the duo saw three more doors on the inside wall, while the right, outside wall had more scenery pictures. Checking out the first room, it seemed to be an office of some kind, with a large desk, a couple cabinets, a trash bin, and a fake plant, but nothing much else. The next room was much the same, with one slight difference. Oonishi recognized the shorter boy with the gold hair in the gakuran school uniform, whom was sitting contemplatively. He looked up as they entered, nodding in greeting.

Kanata jumped into the oft repeated introduction, eager to hear what this fellow had to say. Oonishi still wasn't sure about him: they had a weird first meeting. The boy replied, "I am Kirifuji Shinichi. My Talents in the matters of the mind resulted in the circulation of a few of my papers, though it would be called child psychology. Still, the delinquent is an interesting beast though."

Kotobuki gulped, "Oh. You...you're the one who orchestrated 'The Bloody Gang War of Hanamada'."

Oonishi's eyes widened for a moment in surprise as Kirifuji added to it, "Oh please. It was caused by the desire to be the alpha, the dominate male. I might have shuffled things about to make it happen, but it is not as though I rallied any fighters."

Oonishi looked at Kotobuki, hoping she'd fill in the blanks. She complied, "He was ratted out by an associate of his afterwards, but he used misdirection, money, and a few lies and fabrications to pit the two largest school gangs in the city against each other. The conflict started, then just kept getting bigger; the police could barely stop it at its peak. The juvenile detention facilities were packed, and when they heard about who started it, they didn't know what to do."

Kirifuji chuckled, "Ah, they continue to demonize my actions, I see. Is it not a good thing? I wiped two gangs off the streets. So what? The police couldn't dream of doing such a thing."

Kotobuki seemed less than pleased, "Two people died."

Kirifuji looked away, "That's...I have no time for this. Do you need anything in particular?" Oonishi studied him for a moment, wondering what happened during that incident, and how he'd caused it.

Oonishi finally got to ask, "Um, yeah, I seem to have misplaced my room key. It wasn't on the door when I got there, same for the note."

Kirifuji smirked, "Ah, I do know what happened."

Oonishi was surprised to hear, "Really? Go on."

Kirifuji smirked devilishly, "I took it."

Oonishi wished he hadn't gotten his hopes up. "Alright, never mind, let's go, Kotobuki-san," Oonishi sighed.

Kirifuji stared blankly, "W-what? Don't you want to know what I did with it?"

Oonishi shrugged, "You threw it away?"

Kirifuji remained confused, shaking his head, "No, of course not, I gave it to someone. You should ask around again, they'll gladly give it to you."

Oonishi looked back at him, "Wait, really?"

Kirifuji paused, stating, "That's what I've been trying to say." He sighed, "Honestly...now if you would: leave me be. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Oonishi shrugged, complying, leading the way out. Kotobuki followed, closing the door before asking, "Huh, I thought you'd be angrier when you found out who stole your key. I mean, he didn't really have a good reason."

Oonishi sighed, "Well, he said they'd give it back, so I'm not worried. I don't really get mad though, I guess I have thick skin."

Moving on, they checked out the third room, which they had expected to be another empty office. The door was something else though, reading, 'Store'. The pair looked at each other, wondering what could possibly be inside. The brightly colored room was a bit jarring compared to the neutral tones outside. It was empty, except for the desk, colored neon green, atop which sat a machine that looked like a coin or token gumball machine, except with the color scheme of a certain bear that kept popping up out of nowhere for no explainable reason. On it read 'Monokuma Machine'. "Huh, oh well," Oonishi said, not sure what to say.

"What do you mean, 'oh well', huh?" Monokuma suddenly said from behind them. They turned, shocked, and he continued on, "This is the glorious Monokuma Machine! If you find tokens that are scattered around the Building, you can get prizes, from food to knickknacks to a way out!"

Oonishi looked at him, blurting, "Wait, what?"

Monokuma tilted his head, "What?"

Kotobuki gasped, "A way out!?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Maybe. Oh, and everyone gets-" he continued, but Kotobuki was already on the move with a token in her hand.

"Hey! Where did you get that!?" Oonishi asked. She smiled, "I found it in my room, but I forgot about it until now because you lost your key. Lucky!"

Monokuma stared for a moment, before turning away. Oonishi moved to stop him, "Hey! Everyone gets what?"

Monokuma cried, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" before running away.

Oonishi heard the machine rattling behind him and turned to look. Kotobuki held a capsule in her hand, opening it and pulling out a CD case. "Aw, it's not a way out, it's just a movie," she sighed.

"Wait, how did it fit in the capsule?" Oonishi wondered aloud. Kotobuki looked confused for a moment, before Oonishi said, "You know, it's probably best not to ask..."

With a smile, Kotobuki held up the movie, "Wizards of Seraten! I loved this when I was a kid. Well, the Japanese dub. Oh, it's got both options!"

Before Oonishi could stop himself, he rambled, "Hmm. I thought it was a fairly standard, generic fantasy adventure family movie from the eighties. It had decent animation despite using some iffy experimental techniques. Ambitious in everything but plot, characters, and story, as a matter of fact, since the soundtrack was pretty good too. Worth a watch for those interested in the history of animation or bored children who have seen everything, but perfectly skippable otherwise."

Rather than get flustered at his opinion, Kotobuki ogled him for a moment before turning away, saying, "And here we have the Super High School Level Critic, in its natural habitat." Oonishi turned away, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed that he entered 'Review Mode' at the drop of a hat like that.

After a moment, Oonishi asked, "Hey, Kotobuki-san." She looked at him curiously. "I've been thinking about what Akumada said, about this Exam. But earlier, you said that you'd keep everyone from killing each other. How are you going to do that?"

Kotobuki smiled, answering gleefully, "The easy way! If we all become strong enough friends, our bonds will resist any attempts Monokuma might make to make us fall apart. Maybe I'll come up with an idea later tonight?"

Oonishi tried to remember, "Tonight? Didn't Shikishima mention something about tonight?"

Kotobuki nodded, "He suggested we all meet up after we explore so we can try and talk about things together. You must have been out of it still. Probably at dinner time though."

Oonishi nodded, understanding. "Well, I think we're almost done looking around. Let's finish up."

Going outside, they turned the last corner. There were two more doors on the way to the other side of the stairs to the First Floor. The second one was the other side of the Meeting Room where they met up with Kinashi and Toyoguchi, but there was one last door left, which read, 'Emergency Storage'. Oonishi and Kotobuki entered. This room was nothing like the Supply Room below. The two walls were lined with a strange shelves, tightly fitted boxes lining it. In between them on the far wall was a large tank of water, a number of bottles and jugs of varying sizes behind glass cabinet doors.

The last two 80th Class Applicants stood in here, looking around. Oonishi recognized them both to a degree. One was the girl with blonde hair and a white sweat jacket who'd noticed the draft in the Entrance Chamber after he woke up, and the other was indeed 'Tomoe', who's door he'd seen earlier. She did in fact wear a top hat, pink with dark red band, and the rest of her outfit could have only helped to describe her as 'magician'. She wore a pink, tailed coat, long white pants stuffed into heeled pink boots with red trim, a frilly white shirt underneath her closed coat, and white gloves on her hands. She also had dark pink hair, hanging straight to her neck where it fluffed up. As Tomoe saw Kotobuki she grinned, "Ah, Kotobuki-chan!"

Kotobuki smiled in greeting, before introducing Oonishi Eiji, who nodded. Tomoe cleared her throat, before beginning, "I sense something from you, both curiosity and longing. To satisfy your curiosity, I give you my name. I am none other than Reality's Most Magical Girl: Cherry Blossom Kazarina! Also known as Tomoe Kazuko." She spoke as if boasting. Oonishi stared in a bit of consideration and confusion.

Kotobuki continued for her, "She moved her way from street performances to stage shows in record time. She's also really popular with kids."

Tomoe smiled, "They're easier to impress with the classics, which I adore. Stages shows have larger budgets, but it's so much work to impress a bunch of guys who think they know everything. Why try so hard when I can see the amazed face of a kid, right? Ah well, the payoff is always worth it, maybe more so for the stage shows: they're flashy and I love it. Oh, darn it, now I can't decide which I like better!" She seemed to be putting a lot of consideration into this dilemma, resting her chin on her fist as she pondered.

Oonishi nodded, "Well, maybe I should check out one of those shows when we get out of here."

Tomoe nodded, "Speaking of that, my next great trick will be leaving this place behind! I just need to figure out the secrets of this Exam Building first..." Turning to Oonishi, she said, "But about your 'longing', I...wait, there's something." Looking at him with a hint of worry in her pale red eyes, she reached over. Oonishi froze as her hand passed his head. Suddenly, it retracted, but Tomoe had something in her hand: a key, with a tag reading 'Oonishi' on it. Holding it in the air, she looked at the Critic expectantly.

"Ah! He gave it to you!" Oonishi gasped, holding his hands out.

Tomoe frowned, "H-he told you? Why set up the trick and then spoil it? What a dummy." Tomoe gave him the key before crossing her arms and beginning to pout.

Trying to salvage the situation, Oonishi replied, "Uh, I didn't see you take the key out of your sleeve. I mean...oh, never mind." Looking at him, Tomoe pouted harder. He looked at Kotobuki, requesting assistance, but it was no good, the damage was done.

Hearing a chuckle from the rooms other occupant, the two paid attention to the blonde girl in the navy blue cap and white sweatjacket. "Hey there. You okay now, Oonishi-san? You kinda freaked out there a little earlier," she said, sugarcoating it a bit.

Oonishi cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm doing better."

She nodded, "Good. Anyway, I'm Tsujimoto Miyuki. Never thought I'd be up to snuff when it came to Hope's Peak Academy, but here I am. There's only one thing I could be here for."

Kotobuki nodded, taking the floor as usual, "She's the Super High School Level Junior Police Officer. She chases down muggers, reports odd happenings, and even once foiled a store robbery by slashing the getaway car's tires and following the culprits while giving the police step by step directions to head off the culprits and lead to their arrest. I saw some of the live news coverage after the fact! You were so cool!" Kanata grinned.

Tsujimoto scratched her head modestly, "Well, I want to be a good citizen, you know? I'm gonna go into the police force." She turned, showing the emblem on the back of her sweat jacket, reading, 'Okinawa Police Department'. She stated proudly, "But as long as I'm here, I'll do anything in my power to make sure as many of us get out of here as we can."

Glad to hear it, Oonishi noticed something. "Hey, did you always have that whistle?"

Tsujimoto shook her head, "Er, no, I found one of those medals and got it from the Store. Dunno how loud it is yet, but we'll see. I we could get everyone one, it'd probably help allow us to let everyone now when something happens."

Guessing as to Monokuma's style, Oonishi asked, "You sure it works?"

Tsujimoto lightly blew it, a shrill, if not loud noise coming from it. "Yup." Dropping it, she asked, "So, Oonishi-san, you run into everyone yet?"

Eiji scratched his head, "Er, I think so." Counting, he nodded, "Yeah, I met everyone. There's only sixteen of us, right?"

Tsujimoto nodded in understanding, saying "I just feel like, after meeting everyone, I'm not really getting a lot of bad vibes. And I usually have a good sense for trouble. You freaked out, so I was just wondering if you could tell something I couldn't."

Considering it, Oonishi added, "I think it was more Monokuma than everyone else. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't that." After a moment, Oonishi changed the subject, asking, "By the way, did you check out these shelves?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, its food. Like, the stuff you'd give astronauts or something like that: long lasting, probably not that good tasting, but I bet it's got all kind of nutrients and such."

Eiji scratched his head, "That's...odd. This whole building is pretty strange. What does this have to do with the Exam? I mean a room like this; it's more like a shelter or something." The question hung in the air. He continued, "But that File Room, the offices, the Meeting Room. It just screams 'business'. I don't get it."

Tomoe had a thought, "Well, it can't be an Exam Building all the time, right? School has to start eventually. Maybe when it's not in use, it's undergoes a staggering transformation into its true form: an office building!" She raised her voice towards the end dramatically, holding her arms out to her side.

Oonishi pondered on the matter, still not sure, "But why would an office building or a Murder Exam Building need this room? It's like it's tacked on."

Kotobuki said, "Well, there are other floors. Maybe if we can find a way to get there, we might find more clues about where we are."

Tsujimoto, on the same track, and something else, "Oh yeah, the rules mentioned covered windows. Did anyone see anything like that?" the other three shook their heads. "Hmm, maybe covered under the paintings? I want to look, but that might be risky," she continued. Oonishi agreed. This place had mysteries to uncover yet. But for now he was just glad he wasn't in any danger.

Or at least, no immediate danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology 2 (More Japanese terms): http://pastebin.com/NxXMnYsg
> 
> Report Cards (IE, Character cheat sheet): http://pastebin.com/WdNr6aT6


	3. 1-2: Abnormally Normal Days

Upon completing their exploration of the two floors of the Exam Building, Oonishi Eiji and Kotobuki Kanata returned to the Dorm hallway on the First Basement Level. Standing in front of the staircase back up, Kotobuki mentioned, "It's probably getting late, so I'm going to start dinner for everyone! I've got a lot to do." Oonishi nodded, and she waved, heading off to the Kitchens, leaving the Critic. He wished he could help, but his cooking experience was probably inadequate. Instead, he turned the other way, going for his Dorm Room door, reaching into his pocket for the key it took him so long to get, heading to check out his room. As he reached the door, he saw the clip attached to the front of it, and remembered that the note was missing too. Upon unlocking his door, however, he spotted it on the ground just in his room, likely slipped under his door by the Psychologist Kirifuji. Picking it up, he pocketed his key and closed the door as he began to reread it.

Stepping in, he took a look around. Across from the entrance was another door, and a long dresser was against the wall on the way there. Turning, he saw an open closet door, a bed, a nightstand, and a wastebasket. The wall and flooring was as drab colored as the outside though. Checking the drawers, he found his Tool Set in the nightstand, but the shelves in his dresser were empty. He'd probably grab some extra clothes from the Laundry Room Closet when he had a chance, just so he had spares. They looked just as plain as his regular clothes, so he was in luck, unlike, say, Toyoguchi and Kinashi in their traditional clothing.

Giving the closet a closer look, he saw something deep inside. Pulling it out, he felt dirty just by touching it once he'd realized what it was. It was something that could only be called a Monokuma costume. Except for the face, it looked like it would cover the entire body. Oonishi wanted to throw it in the janitor closet rubbish bin, but it felt fairly tough, if comfy, and it would be too much work to break it down enough to fit. He instead just stuffed it back inside the closet, as far back as he could, opting to pretend it didn't exist. Closing the closet, he checked the other door, examining the shower. There was also a toilet and sink there. Eiji figured that one could never have enough bathrooms. Unlike the rest of the room, it was fully stocked. He was considering brightening up the rest of his dull room with some things relevant to his interests, but they hadn't found anything but those two movies and the television. Thinking about the TV, he looked around for somewhere he might plug it in. He found a power outlet, but nothing that would give any kind of signal. Static was all they were getting here. He'd probably search the other rooms for something later.

Throwing the note in the trash bin, he headed out, moving to the Dining Hall. He was not the first there: a few others were already sitting around. Oonishi nodded in greeting as he took a seat. "Kotobuki is in the Kitchen?"

The Forester, Shikishima nodded, stating plainly, "Indeed."

Urushibara scratched his bald head, "Hey, she wouldn't try anything, would she? To Pass, I mean."

The chivalrous Toyoguchi, sat straighter as he cried out incredulously, "She's pouring her heart out into a meal and you seek to defame her!?"

Urushibara raised his hands defensively, "Hey, hey, chill. It's just, well, you know. We gotta keep our guard up."

Oonishi tilted his head, "You didn't talk to Akumada-san, did you?"

Urushibara blinked, "Huh? How'd you guess?" Oonishi simply shrugged, a bit disheartened that he was correct. That suit clad boy was adamant about his opinions.

Over the course of the next half an hour, the room filled with those who were missing. Shikishima nodded, "Well then, that would be everyone! Now, we wait." There was a bit of chatting going on as hunger levels rose. Oonishi had forgotten the last time he ate. Looking at the clock, it was after eight PM, they'd been here at least five or six hours. He was relieved when Kotobuki finally came out a little while later, holding a platter with a few steaks and a large bowl with salad. Oonishi felt she seemed a bit off balance as she came through the door, saying, "We'll need plates, silverware, napkins, condiments, and the sides. They're all back there!"

Shikishima was practically already through the Kitchen doors, eager to help, with Toyoguchi and the blonde Tsujimoto following. Getting up and heading after them, Urushibara cried, "Hey, wash your hands first before you start touching stuff!"

Oonishi, seeing potential trouble from Kanata's balance, went to Kotobuki's side, taking the platter from her before she could potentially drop it. "No way that was gonna turn out well," he mumbled as he put it on the table. Kotobuki wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but she didn't say anything, simply blinking in confusion.

In minutes, silverware and plates were laid out and the Applicants were eating. Only a small bit of chatter could be heard in between bites: everyone was hungry.

The chubby Kirifuji mumbled, "A western style dinner? Curious."

The red haired Kinashi smiled, complimenting, "It is well made. A fine job."

The tan skinned Taiyoshi asked disbelievingly, "How did you make so much!?"

Kotobuki, sitting next to Oonishi replied, "Ehehe, It's nothing, really."

The Magician, Tomoe, swallowing her bite, commented, "Oh! It's a secret you can't share to non-cooks, right? I understand."

Kanata seemed a bit uneasy at all the compliments, but Oonishi couldn't help himself, "It's different than what I'm used to, but I like it."

Kotobuki nodded, "Then I'll be cooking breakfast and dinner from now on!"

Shikishima the forester nodded, "That would be excellent! And those would be the perfect times to conduct meetings. Is everyone in understanding?" A few nodded, but most continued to talk and eat. "Everyone?" he asked.

After another moment, a shrill whistle rang through the air, silencing discussion. The surly Akumada glared at Tsujimoto as she tucked the whistle underneath her shirt, saying, "Go ahead, Shikishima-san."

The boy nodded, readjusting his campaign hat, "Thank you. Now, as I was saying. We should meet here every morning and evening for meals and meetings. Any objections?" There was nothing but nods of approval, even from Akumada, to Oonishi's surprise. While wondering why he was surprised, he realized that Akumada was right: there _was_ something suspicious about a suit and gloves on a kid, even if he was tall.

"Now: moving on. I suppose we should confront the issue at hand. The, er, Exam, that is," the room was silent for a moment, the meal having distracted them from their current predicament, only for the meeting to bring it down again. "I pray none of you are planning anything, but it would be hopelessly optimistic to assume otherwise. Now, if anyone has any ideas to keep any potential murders from occurring?" There was a bit of silence as a few people either took bites or thought quietly.

The massive Mizunoe, oddly enough, was the first to speak, "If someone tries to kill, we keep them by my side so they can do nothing."

Harshly, the shady Kirifuji replied, "And if they succeed and hide their crime? What then? We die." Mizunoe scratched his head, not having a reply. Kirifuji added, "Read the rules. None of us would simply kill: we'd hide our intent first." Taking a quick sip from his glass, he spoke as Kotobuki opened her mouth, "And now Kotobuki-chan is going to say, 'There's no way any of us would kill anyone.'" Kotobuki gawked, before shutting her jaw, shocked. He'd literally taken the words right out of her mouth. Kirifuji smiled smugly as he took another bite.

After a few more moments of silence, Katsuragi, still in her pajamas, spoke up too much surprise, mumbling, "Buddy system."

Shikishima, nearby, smiled, "Ah, that should do nicely! Yes, wonderfully, in fact. How about this: unless accompanied by a buddy, we cannot leave the area between the Dorm Rooms and this Dining Hall. If you desire to go somewhere else, simply grab a buddy and go! To do otherwise is to invite risk, and suspicion."

"I refuse," Akumada said, holding his salad bowl as he took another bite. That earned him a few looks. Swallowing, he continued, "What's to keep someone from coming to the Dining Hall, grabbing a buddy, murdering them, and returning to their room? Let us assume this took place without anyone noticing." There was silence, except for the sound of Akumada going for his next bite.

The first one to speak was the Karuta Queen, Kinashi, beginning, "Well, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps a buddy pair cannot leave the Dining Hall without a witness? With someone to confirm who was with whom, if something were to happen, at least one person will know something. Then the buddy of any Victim would immediately be under the most suspicion."

Akumada shook his head, "And if they lie?"

Toyoguchi snapped, "Kinashi-sama wouldn't lie!"

Akumada didn't waste the breath to give him an answer or correct him. Oonishi had something to say though, "But if they lie, do they have anything to gain? I mean, if someone Passes, everyone else dies, right? Wouldn't that include the liar?"

Akumada thought for a moment, before saying, "True, but until I hear something from Monokuma about accomplices, I will presume 'any involved in the murder will Pass', a worst case scenario."

Urushibara spoke up loudly, "So wait, if all of us kill one guy, wouldn't that mean we can all Pass? Well, except the killed guy."

Kirifuji chuckled darkly, "Are you volunteering to be the Victim?" Urushibara's face fell, and he quietly turned away, going back to his meal.

The Backpacker Saitou, still devoid of his pack, scratched his bleach blonde hair as he muttered, "So, buddy system it is then. Until we get out of here." Slapping his palm with his fist as if in realization, he grumbled sarcastically, "Oh yeah! We forgot about that. Come on guys, you're all Super High School Level Whatever's, use your heads and find a way out of here, then no one has to murder anyone."

Shikishima sighed, "Unfortunately, this floor is underground. Let's call it the First Basement Level. The First Floor above is covered in tiled walls and floors, the walls painted to look like bricks."

The large Mizunoe suddenly interjected, mostly repeating what he told Oonishi and Kotobuki earlier, "Tiles well fit, too strong to pry. Doors and grates won't budge without the Headmaster bothering me."

Tachibana the chubby Director laughed, "Read the rules man! Don't touch the grates and locked doors and stuff, or they'll open and eat you."

Mizunoe raised an eyebrow, saying, "That's silly."

She corrected herself, "Even you would probably get punished though, big guy; it's against the rules. No more warnings from Monokuma, so I'd just leave it alone." Mizunoe nodded at her words, understanding.

Shikishima agreed, continuing, "I also attempted to move the paintings on the Second Floor, but as with Mizunoe-san, Monokuma insisted I shouldn't. I believe they cover windows, but there's nothing we could do unless we can ensure our safety as we attempt to pry them open. It seems risky though, plus there might be an unavoidable drop. We don't know what conditions are like outside."

The makeup clad Iketani summarized simply, "So basically, don't try to get out of here and be in the Dining Hall in the morning and evening when you want to eat. Got it."

"But what about in between then? There's nothing to do, really," Tomoe sighed, spoon hanging from her nose as naturally as if it were part of her face.

Seeing the Magician goofing off, Taiyoshi grumbled, "Hey, it's rude to play around while others are eating."

Tomoe moved her head a bit before turning her head to the side and flinging the spoon up. It fell straight into her mouth, vanishing. "Done, I'm full," she said plainly. Mizunoe's eyes widened, having seen it from the front.

"But what about dessert?" Kotobuki asked with a slight frown.

Urushibara stammered at Tomoe, "H-hey! How'd you do that?"

Kirifuji sighed, pushing his empty plate away, "She caught it behind her head, you simpleton."

Tomoe glared at him, pulling the spoon from behind her and putting it on the table, "Yooooou! Stop spoiling it and let them figure it out on their own! You just saw it because you're next to me!"

Kirifuji shook his head, "Did you honestly think I believed you swallowed it? For even a second?" Kazarina turned away from him, pouting.

Toyoguchi, the Blacksmith, came to her aid, "I failed to see your arm grab it. It was a smooth movement: you hardly budged." Tomoe didn't seem to lighten up too much at the comment.

The meal finished, Shikishima said, "Very well! I shall take care of the dishes." Kotobuki also got up to help, but this time, she was shooed away from the Kitchen, though Tomoe also moved in to help, with Toyoguchi eager to assist after she volunteered. Oonishi leaned back in his chair, sipping at his glass of milk. It was strange, he was in this dangerous situation, and yet, it felt like it hadn't been all that bad. That was the most fun he'd had eating in a while: different food, different people. Even the Exam discussion didn't bring it down too much. As he thought this, he felt a pang in his chest: he was too relaxed. Something majorly news worthy had happened earlier, and no one could remember. If someone was to snap and wanted to get out...

"Oonishi-san." Eiji looked up, trying to see who was talking to him, seeing the short Katsuragi and her sleeping cap. "You look stressed," she stated.

After thinking about his mood, he sighed, "Well, it's just...it feels like I'm having too much fun for this type of scenario. I mean something bad could happen, any time, but..."

Katsuragi took off her hat, checking the inside again, before saying, "Perhaps the best way to keep calm is to keep our minds level and try not to think about things. I think that many of us are trying, in our own ways, to ease ourselves and the others. Shikishima has taken the reins of leadership with support from Tsujimoto. Kotobuki is keeping morale high with home cooked meals and her sweet nature. Tachibana and Tomoe provide entertainment in the form of tricks and jokes. Mizunoe is working on trying to break us free. Even Kirifuji and Akumada might be trying to do something for our situation, by insisting we all remain careful and consider all options. I will not be of much use though, I'm afraid."

Oonishi shook his head, "Not at all, you suggested the buddy system. I think it's worth a shot."

Katsuragi smiled a bit, brushing the hair out of her eyes, "Someone would have thought of it, I'm sure. Perhaps I can be of use patrolling at night? I don't need much sleep: a few half an hour naps here or there will do it."

Oonishi grimaced, "I'm not sure. That might be dangerous."

Katsuragi shook her head, "If I borrow Tsujimoto's whistle, I'll be fine."

Oonishi corrected her, "But that, note, did you read it? The rooms are soundproof. We can test it with Tsujimoto though, if you'd like."

Katsuragi frowned, "Oh. No, that's fine, I believe you. I'll try and think of something else then."

With that, the two separated. After a few more minutes, Kotobuki returned, with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Oonishi hadn't even noticed her leave. "I just pulled out a couple jugs of ice cream for everyone; I'll probably bake something tomorrow though." She was happily ignoring things too, it looked like. "Is something wrong? Did something happen."

Oonishi looked at her asking, "Do you think we can do it? Stay here, just fine, I mean, no problems."

Kotobuki looked aside for a moment, before saying with complete confidence, "Where there's a will, there's a way! Right?"

Oonishi nodded, steeling himself, "I'll have to do my best too."

Kanata nodded raising a thumb, "That's the spirit!"

Shikishima came out of the Kitchen last, looking over the room, everyone still here. Holding his own bowl of strawberry ice cream, he nodded, speaking loudly, "Very well, everyone, I would suggest that, during the hours of nighttime, we do not move around so much. Nine hours is plenty to rest your body and mind." With no one objecting, the night crawled to an end, a few eventually leaving to get some sleep.

Sometime later, loud bells rang throughout the Exam Building. The monitor above the door to the Kitchen turned on, an image of Monokuma appearing. He sat behind a desk, a nameplate saying 'Headmaster' on the desk, portraits of himself on the wall behind him. "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. In other news, the Rules have been updated; check your ElectroIDs for more information. And with that, good night and sweet dreams~" Though the bowls were cleared, those remaining looked at each other.

After a couple moments of silence, realization set in. Iketani cried out, a bit worried, "Hey, I didn't hear anything about the Dining Hall being restricted!"

Those remaining stood, making a rush for the door. Out in the hall, the door was closed, a loud click being heard moments after. They sighed in relief. "It wasn't in the rules, right? We wouldn't have been punished, I don't think," Tsujimoto hoped. Those remaining began to filter down the hall, the rush having taken the rest of their energy.

Kotobuki and Oonishi reached his door first. "Good night," she said to him.

"Good night," he said back. They separated for the day, and Oonishi closed himself in his room, checking to make sure he had his key before locking the door. Tired from the long day, he went over to his bed sitting down. He realized he didn't have anything to wear to bed, and also hadn't bathed, but it was too late now too. Thinking, he did have one thing to wear, except...no, he decided: 'that' would remain buried in his closet forever. Pulling out his ElectroID, he decided to check the new Rules. The former Rule 10 had changed its number as well.

**Rule 10: A Culprit cannot kill more than two Victims.**

**Rule 11: In the event a body is missing and cannot be found, there will instead be an announcement after three people are aware the possible Victim is dead and missing.**

**Rule 12: Rules may be added during the course of the Exam. Rules will be updated at 10 PM, and the announcement will reflect any changes in the Rules.**

Oonishi's stomach twisted. Were these rules from someone asking Monokuma weird questions? Or was it Monokuma trying to make them think that? With a shudder at his thoughts, he put his ElectroID, pens, and glasses on the nightstand. As he tried to sleep, images of his fellow Applicants floated to his mind, and he wondered who of them would be prepared to kill. Rolling over, he found himself falling asleep remarkably quickly, despite his thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, a little before the nighttime period was set to end, the Super High School Level Luckster woke herself early, getting dressed and heading out into the dimly lit hallway. Reaching the Dining Hall door, Kotobuki tried to open it. It was locked, however. "Aw, why? I wanna get started early!" She grumbled to herself, wondering if Monokuma would show up to bother her again. Hoping he wouldn't, Kotobuki sat down in front of the doors, deciding to wait until seven.

"Oh, Kotobuki-san." The Luckster jumped when she heard the sudden voice. She looked up to see Katsuragi, no longer wearing the black jacket she'd had earlier, simply her pink and green pajamas. "Oh, did I startle you? My mistake," the Dreamer apologized.

Recovering, Kotobuki took a breath, greeting the shorter girl, "Er, good morning. What are you doing up?"

Katsuragi returned the introduction with a nod, then answered, "I was bored. I don't need a lot of sleep, so I thought I'd patrol. Shikishima said it was a little dangerous, but I'm being sneaky so no one catches on, even if they sneak out. Sorry to scare you."

Kotobuki shook her head, "No, it's fine. Let me know if you see anyone sneaking! I'm counting on you. Oh, and tell Shikishima and Tsujimoto if you see something weird too! Just be careful, alright? Oh, maybe we could even organize patrol shifts?"

The Dreamer frowned, "The less people who know the better. I don't think you'll hurt me, but if someone knew I was patrolling, I might be at risk. Please keep quiet, okay?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before saying, "Alright, I guess. And call me Kanata-chan!" Katsuragi smiled as a series of bells rang throughout the building.

There were no monitors nearby, but they could hear the announcement clearly: "Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!" The lights in the area slowly began to brighten, and no doubt the ones in the rest of the building as well.

Kotobuki was about to say something to Katsuragi, but the girl was already gone, running off back to the Dorm Rooms. Kanata couldn't even guess as to why, but the Dining Hall door was unlocked, and the Luckster figured she'd get a chance to talk about it eventually. Reaching the Dining Hall, she grabbed the dishes forgotten in the rush and washed her hands before she began. Talking to herself, she mumbled, "Hmm, maybe I'll do something more local for breakfast?" As she cooked, she could hear some of the others assembling outside.

A little while later, Kotobuki brought out the food: rice, soup, egg, and fish, enough for sixteen. The looks of relief and gratitude on the faces of the other Applicants were always something Kanata looked forward too. After the food was passed out and everyone seated, Shikishima stood. "Now, while the food cools a bit, your attention please," he requested.

Saitou grumbled, cooling a bit of steaming rice in his chopsticks with his breath, "Can't we just eat for a couple minutes?"

Shikishima shook his head, "There are two matters I want to discuss, each of which came to mind last night. One thing I should add regarding our nighttime curfew is that with the Dining Hall closed during that period, we can't so easily utilize the buddy system, which further stresses the need to not move around so much after 10 o'clock. Secondly, and more importantly-"

Akumada, cutting his grilled egg while it cooled, suddenly said, "The updated rules." Shikishima closed his lips, tensing, before nodding in conformation.

Kirifuji, gazing through his narrowed eyes, nodded, "Yes, indeed, it seems someone has been asking Monokuma something regarding committing a murder. Oonishi-kun thinks it to be a trap though."

Eiji opened his mouth, closing it, before opening it again and saying, "Yeah, it's possible he might just be messing with us."

Urushibara droned, "Well...I dunno, don't you think he's a bit, you know, showier? In your face about things?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, good point."

Tomoe looked up, asking, "But what were they thinking about trying?"

Kirifuji had a suggestion to make, "I would guess, from Rule 10, that they were asking if they could potentially kill all of the other Applicants or not. No one to betray the crime, no Failing: it seems quite simple to me. But Monokuma doesn't want a massacre on his hands, so we have one less thing to worry about. As for Rule 11, I imagine someone supposed that hiding a body thoroughly would make it harder to divulge the Culprit, although it's not as if it would be easy to dispose of the body, or even worth the effort. Think about it: with no forensics teams to scour the place, fingerprints and DNA traces are meaningless to worry about. You could even leave the murder weapon right in the corpse, and none would be the wiser as to who held it."

Kotobuki, displeased with his grisly statements, demanded with a frown, "Stop talking and eat." Kirifuji looked at her for a moment before turning to his food. The mood did not recover throughout breakfast.

After finishing, Kanata helped to clean the mess with a bit of help. Finishing, she returned to her room. Looking around the dull place, she only saw the thing she got from the Monokuma Machine, the DVD. She took a quick shower before sitting on her bed, resting a moment. After thinking about what to make tonight, she stopped, standing suddenly, saying to herself, "I can't stay here all day! I should grab someone and do something!" It had been less than twenty minutes since she left, but she returned to the Dining Hall anyway. There were a few people scattered around, most of them chatting. The only one left alone was Oonishi, who seemed to be deep in thought. Kotobuki wasn't sure about disturbing him, but she felt like hanging out anyway. "Watcha thinking about, Oonishi-kun?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

The boy looked up, before saying, "I was just thinking...why would someone play a video game for the plot? If the story were so good, wouldn't it be superior as another medium, to better allow more freedom in areas usually limited by the requirement of player interaction? For example..." Kotobuki listened as he talked for a little while about the particulars. She chimed in when she had something relevant to say, as she had played a few games here and there. More than him in fact, but he was much more in depth in both play and attention to detail. By the time they finished, he said to her, "Perhaps there is more too it then I thought. I'll think about it another time. Thank you, Kotobuki-san."

As the conversation petered out, Kanata suggested, "Oonishi-kun, let's go to..."

Oonishi interrupted, "Er, can we go to the Laundry Room really quick? I want to pick up a change of clothes or two. I tried earlier, but Tsujimoto scolded me for trying to go alone."

Kotobuki shrugged, "Okay!" The two left, buddy system in place properly this time. Reaching the Laundry Room, Eiji put aside a pair of shirts and a pair of pants, pretty much the same as the ones he wore. Thinking about the clothing situation, Kotobuki sighed, "I wish Monokuma had given us something more our style. Jammies would be nice too."

"Er, I think we have pajamas. Not that I would be caught dead in them," Oonishi stated with a bit of revulsion at the edge of his voice.

Not entirely certain what he was referring too, Kotobuki changed the subject, "Hey, Oonishi-kun, there's something I've been wondering. I know you watch and read a lot of stuff, but do you have any favorites that I might have heard of?"

Oonishi's gaze became serious and hardened once again. "You'll have to be more specific. Favorite as in 'highest quality' or as in 'most enjoyable'? Then what about genre? Just because I don't enjoy horror as much as drama or thriller doesn't mean the genre is without value. Besides, even low quality things can be enjoyed. Plus, while I enjoy movies for their compact nature, longer running things can have more depth in character interactions, development, and world building due to length, though this is rare. But novels can be so rich and rife with such details. Hmm..." Kotobuki was taken aback: the Super High School Level Critic took his work very seriously; Kanata was finding it hard to follow.

Trying to bring him down to her level, she asked, "Ummm, maybe like, what things would you say you've watched or seen that you'd rate ten out of ten?" Kotobuki wondered, thinking about reviews she'd seen in magazines and such. as far as she knew, that was how reviewing things worked.

Oonishi grimaced. As Kotobuki wondered what was so bad about what she said, Eiji began, looking a bit shaky, "Numerical ratings...what does a number say? Not a lot, really. A one out of ten means...it's bad? That the rater hated it? What if it's bad but enjoyable? If it lacks quality, but was intended to be that way, and made the viewer laugh because of it: should it be rated low because it succeeded in doing what intended? If two people watch the same thing and write mostly the same things, while one gives it an 8 and one gives it a 7, how can anyone say a numerical rating means anything?" Kanata looked at him a bit with a mixture of awe and a bit of worry. He was so serious; it was a little...intimidating. Eiji seemed to notice, stopping. He scratched his head and turned away, mumbling, "S-sorry."

Kotobuki shook her head, "N-no, it's fine. I just never really thought about it. I think you have a point though." Thinking on the matter, she suggested, "Well, if everyone has a different meaning for each number, what if there was some way to make it more...consistent? Like..."

Eiji nodded, "A predetermined system? I've seen an attempt or two, but getting everyone to follow it would be impossible. Even then, it's not perfect. Crossing his arms over his chest, he explained, "Let's say ten out of ten for everyone means: the work consistently managed to impress me and had no major faults. With that in mind, what if there was a movie that was well liked, blowing away most of the audience, including professional critics, but not for the reasons the creators intended? In that case, while the end product was still good, the emotions the author intended to get across were lost. Is it worth a ten, even if it wasn't the creator's vision?"

Kotobuki pondered for a moment, then that moment became a minute as she struggled to come up with a response, not wanting to change the subject again. Finally, she blurted, "W-well, maybe, if it was something they poured all their heart into, while they wanted the audience to see one side of them, they instead pierced through it and saw another, deeper side of them." Oonishi seemed very surprised by her answer, looking at her like she just grew extra arms. She looked around, "Did I say something wrong?"

Oonishi grasped his head, "That's...perhaps..." Standing straighter, he stated, "Well, it can't be the case all the time, but I think you're on to something. It might be the opposite as well, the audience's view gazing too shallow rather than too deep. I never considered it from that point of view though." He smiled, "Thank you, Kotobuki-san! I think I might re-examine my thoughts." Kanata returned the smile. Oonishi took his clothes and they returned to their rooms. Kotobuki felt like she knew a bit more about how Oonishi's head worked than before. He was so modest, but Kanata, without a doubt, felt that he was truly Super High School Level in his field.

Glad she knew a little bit more about him, she returned to her room, lounging a bit. Eventually, it came to be lunch time, and she made her way back to the Dining Hall. By the time she'd made her meal, the only other person eating was Tomoe, looking a bit bored as she sat alone. Kotobuki plopped down next to her, smiling, "Hi, Tomoe-chan!"

Kazarina returned the greeting before looking at Kanata with concern. "Wait, don't tell me...you think...there might be a secret passage out of here!" She suddenly pointed at the air, Kotobuki reflexively following the movement. Not seeing anything of note, she turned back to Tomoe, quizzical expression on her face.

The Magician took another bite of rice, as she mumbled, "Well, I was kidding but...wanna look after we eat? Maybe check out the big metal door again?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment nodding, "Sure! It wouldn't hurt."

Tomoe's face became a bit serious again as she sighed, "Uh, Kotobuki-chan? You haven't made any blood contracts with evil magicians lately, have you?" Kanata continued to be confused until her eyes turned to her glass: formerly simple fruit juice, but now a strange purple splotch hung on top, mixing in steadily.

Kotobuki blinked, stammering, "Is that...food coloring?"

Tomoe snatched the cup, saying, "There's no food coloring in here! Did you look? Well if you don't want me to break the curse on your drink..."

"N-no, go ahead!" Kotobuki relented.

Tomoe nodded, looking at the cup intensely, from her sleeve, she drew...a black pen. Seeing Kotobuki's unimpressed expression, she grumbled, "They took my wand..." Clearing her throat, she said, "Look closely now!" With the pen, she tapped the glass twice with the wand, held her hand over the cup for a few moments, before grabbing it, clutching the edges with her fingertips. Lifting it up, she swirled the contents for a few moments, before placing it back down and taking a deep breath of relief. Lifting her hand, the splotch was gone, and the color returned to normal. A bit impressed at how there was no trace of whatever was there, even a bit of discoloration, Kotobuki smiled and gave a little clap, knowing the Magician would likely appreciate it.

Tomoe smiled, "You should be more careful! The best way to keep evil spirits from messing with you is to eat lots of cake. You should make one tonight!"

Kotobuki opened her mouth, but stopped herself upon realizing something. "Wait, didn't you say it was evil magicians?"

Tomoe paused for a moment, before insisting, "Evil spirits _controlled_ by evil magicians." Kotobuki nodded in understanding.

The two proceeded to finish their meals, before cleaning up and heading to the First Floor Entrance Chamber. The room was as dim as ever, and the monitor once displaying the Hope's Peak Academy emblem was now switched off. With the room a bit emptier and their heads a bit cleared compared to the first time they were here, they gave the room a more thorough look. The iron door wasn't budging any time soon, nor was there much in the form of controls to operate it. Tomoe noticed a part of the wall where a panel might have been, but there was no trace of it now if it had been there at all.

Unable to poke or pry any more secrets out of the room, the disappointed pair plopped in front of the iron door. "Guess we shouldn't have gotten our hopes up..." Kazuko grumbled.

Clenching her fist with determination, Kotobuki stated, "Don't you worry, we'll figure something out!" Exhaling, she admitted, "Maybe not today though..."

After a few moments, Kazarina asked, "So, Kotobuki-chan, are you really lucky? I mean, you have to be a Luckster if you're here..."

Kotobuki pondered, before answering, "Well, when playing games with my friends, I always get the best random items and stuff. They sometimes get bored or mad though, but it's still fun for at least a while." Tomoe nodded in comprehension. Realizing she had a rare opportunity, Kotobuki asked, "So...how'd you get into doing magic tricks?" before she knew it, she'd spouted off a number of other questions excitedly: "What inspired you to become 'Cherry Blossom Kazarina'? What was your favorite performance? Do you have to change up your tricks for foreign audiences? What's your favorite type of trick? Escapes or vanishing or levitation or sleight of hand or-"

"O-one at a time!" Tomoe interrupted, raising her gloved hands. Thinking for a moment, she answered, "Well, I guess I got started because I was good at doing little vanishing acts. Like, during class in Kindergarten, I'd just slip away and play outside until someone came to find me. Even when my teacher was trying to make sure I wouldn't leave, I'd manage to slip away. She'd find me pretty fast since she'd know I'd be trying to escape. It became like a game after a while." Suddenly grinning, she said, "Oh yeah! I remember one time she threatened to handcuff me to the desk, so I brought my own pair of tiny ones and gave her the key. I wanted to try it and escape and slip away in that situation, but she wouldn't let me..."

Kotobuki nodded, "Well, I can kinda understand...I mean, what if something happened? Or you lost the key?"

Tomoe boasted, "No pair of handcuffs can stop me!" Continuing her story, she said, "I slowed down on that when I got to Elementary School. I moved on to card tricks and other sleight of hand. But I guess I really became notable later, when I needed to get out of my house more often. My parents were really snoopy, so I'd do street performances or go to my aunt's place when she wasn't working. I guess from there, a few people really started to like my stuff, and I started getting more showy with my acts. And well, bigger acts meant bigger crowds, and since I was so small, I had to make myself bigger! Louder! More noticeable! And it worked: here I am! Reality's Most Magical Girl, Super High School Level Magician, Cherry Blossom Kazarina!"

Kanata smiled, her eyes bright, "So...cool! I've seen a bunch of your shows on TV and stuff! That one you did just for TV was neat!"

Tomoe smiled, "Oh, the DVD? Yeah, that was neat; I wanted to work with the fact that your screen only has one dimension, thus all the optical illusions." Kotobuki nodded, still impressed.

Kazarina took off her fabulous top hat, brushing it off and looking inside. Eyes widening, she said, "Oh, there's something I could do today!"

As she stood, Kotobuki asked, "What are you going to do?"

Whipping her top hat on her head, Kazuko winked and smiled, "Magician's secret."

Standing up as well, Kotobuki smiled, "I eagerly await your next big trick, Kazuko-chan!"

Tomoe smiled wider, saying, "I eagerly await the look on your face when you see it, Kanata-chan!" Bubbly as ever, she turned and bounced out of the dim room. Surrounded by so many Super High School Level Talents, Kotobuki was starting to become at ease with them, almost forgetting their fame. There was so much she wanted to say, but even the fact she'd met them was Lucky enough.

Taking Tomoe's dessert idea into account, she headed into the Kitchen to get started on that and dinner. Unfortunately, while she'd made cakes before, she'd never made icing, and her attempt was a bit simple, but she was satisfied. She had the desire to color it, but there was in fact, no food coloring. Had Tomoe stolen it or... Kotobuki was a bit curious about that trick earlier. Her cake was still fairly well received, but the thought of Tomoe's shenanigans with her drink earlier kept her up for a little while past ten... It couldn't have been real magic, could it?


	4. 1-3: Exam Building Movie Night

On the Applicant's third day in captivity, Oonishi Eiji awoke in his room, having had a relaxing night of rest. Monokuma hadn't been seen in a while either, only heard over the announcements, which were likely pre-recorded. It was quite a relief, to be honest.

Getting up and heading to the Dining Hall, he was glad to see that everyone was accounted for when breakfast was brought out. The chatter seemed to have calmed down a bit: everyone was getting more familiar with each other, but they were running out of things to do. Oonishi knew how repetition could be draining on the body and mind... Shaking those thoughts from his head, he decided to try and stay more optimistic.

After the meal ended and things were being cleaned up. Relaxing in his chair for a moment, he decided to try and find something to do. Looking around, one of the Applicants taking his leave caught his eye. Standing, Oonishi followed the short, gold haired Kirifuji out into the empty hallway. Noticing the Critic, Kirifuji looked over his shoulder, saying, "Ah, Oonishi-kun. Can I help you?"

"Just wondering...what were you planning on doing today?" Oonishi asked.

Kirifuji raised his hands, shrugging, "Nothing in particular. There is not much to do other than initiate conversation. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

Oonishi nodded, "Okay." He looked around, figuring the hallway wasn't the best place to chat. Understanding, Kirifuji led the way, and the two went upstairs to the Second Floor, slipping into the File Room. Kirifuji sat down in the lone chair by the desk while Oonishi leaned against the cabinet.

"Now that we're alone..." Kirifuji mumbled, before saying, "Tell me about yourself. I imagine you must be quite the student. What school did you attend?"

The two had a brief conversation about their school lives. Oonishi had his boy's only middle school, Torimari, where he had a couple friends and good grades, though he tended to lose a bit of sleep and homework time around the start of a new television season, with so many things to watch and review.

Kirifuji's school life was a bit more colorful. "Doing well in school? As I assumed, you seem like a bright boy. However, how surprised are you to hear that I happen to be the top student in my school?"

The Critic thought on that for a moment, before shaking his head, "Not a whole lot."

Kirifuji smiled, "Are you sure? Writing papers on the human psyche takes some time. So does completing all school work. In fact, I do little more than the bare minimum. Why exert myself and stand out even more?"

Oonishi had a hard time believing that. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "How...what kind of school do you go too?"

With a smirk, Kirifuji explained, "It's a correctional boarding school for misguided youths, so enthralled by their delinquency. It is quite strict. Our uniforms are more like identification badges: we are required to wear them in town on school days to be identified by authorities. Shoulders tense as we walk the streets, as if we were soldiers or police. There are many rules and restrictions limiting us, to keep us in check."

Thinking he'd heard something about a school like that, Oonishi had one more question burning in his mind, "But, you don't really seem like the delinquent type. How did you end up there?"

Proudly, Kirifuji stated, "I applied! I was the first to do so in the school's history, in fact. The Headmaster himself contacted me when he was notified of my application. He feared I made some kind of mistake: I was not cut out of the same cloth as the other students there. He thought I would be bullied, abused, or eaten alive."

Oonishi opened his mouth, and Kirifuji smiled, "'Why would I willingly walk into such a place?' You're wondering." Oonishi closed his mouth, his words predicted again. He nodded in conformation, and Kirifuji continued, "You see, I lived locally for some time. Our town was plagued by delinquents at one point. A walk down any street would have you seeing them roving in packs like dogs, passing by destroyed stalls or storefronts, noticing police cleaning up after a gang fight. It was quite the disgusting sight. However, I was more than a little interested in the delinquent mindset. Oh, certainly, some came from troubled homes, and lashed out against the world. Some simply enjoyed the pain of others, or were too greedy for their own good. Some just enjoyed spending time with friends, going along with the local trend. But why this city? Why had so many sprung forth from Hanamada?" Oonishi swallowed, recognizing the name from the other day. Kirifuji kept going, "I had to know, so I applied. Of course, the Headmaster couldn't deny me after I explained my reasoning. He warned me, of course: told me things I knew, things I didn't, things that were untrue. He wanted me to go elsewhere to let my Talent of Psychology shine. I had bigger plans."

"'The Bloody Gang War of Hanamada?" Oonishi interrupted, still curious.

Kirifuji shrugged, "That...was not in my initial plans. You see, my first year at the school was quite lonely. Who wanted to be friends with the only one of them there by choice? I suffered a bit of bullying, certainly, but my second year...oh, they learned quite quickly not to mess with me. Lies, misdirection, money: there are many ways to manipulate those into doing what you want. Overhear something, twist the words a bit, share it, watch the aftermath. A subtle art, to be sure, but it was satisfying. Using what I learned from my first year, I began to put a plan into motion, buying a few associates with a pittance of funds, using them to spread words and messages I could not. I targeted the two largest factions in the city, making them soon come to loathe each other. Once the smell of bad blood permeated the town, it was all a matter of playing my cards. I would have one side go out to smash a hangout of their rivals, which they knew to be deserted. However, as it turned out, it was deserted because said rivals had gotten the keys needed to get into the other side's garage of motorbikes. Not too long after a string of incidents like that, it was out of my hands. They recruited members from smaller gangs and planned strikes against the other side, often attacking on sight."

He seemed to be taking a bit of pleasure from his description as he explained, "But once it was out of my hands, it was out of the police's as well. They did what they could, certainly, but there was too much going on for them to stop quickly. But alas, they did eventually, ending the war. Of course, as you heard, one of the boys I'd paid decided to explain my role in things. Or at least most of it, I explained all the finer points of my scheme to the Police Chief and a number of others concerned with things. They let me off with a warning: it was my first offense, after all. I reasoned that crime would be lowered for some time with so many injured troublemakers. They couldn't really deny me, though they threatened many cases against me should I even consider trying something like that again, like legal action or expulsion." Finishing, he asked, "Well? Was I wrong in my actions?"

Oonishi wasn't so sure quite yet. "There's...still one thing. The two deaths," he mentioned, remembering what Kotobuki had said.

Kirifuji looked away, "That...I never got to see the scene, or talk to any involved with the discovery of the corpses. There was no mention of their age or even gender. Two bodies were taken from a scene, that's for certain. However, that was what truly resulted in the police stopping the gang war I started. The murders were said to have been done by a gang of youths, a number of witnesses testifying to that. However, I had a different opinion. You see: I believe it's possible that the deaths were unrelated to any of the delinquents. In fact, it could have been criminals pretending to be middle schoolers, to disguise their crime. There's also the possibility of opportunistic officers turning an unsolved case into a reason to use a firmer hand in stopping the fighting. It's amazing there was only that there were only two casualties with all the fighting going on, and no conformation they were related. A few youths crippled for life in the fighting, yes. Perhaps they were more conscious about their actions then they realized."

Kirifuji asked once more, "What do you think, Oonishi-kun? Was I right? Or wrong?"

Eiji swallowed, trying to think. "Er, I think... maybe there could have been other ways to get the delinquents to calm down? If you had money, well there's a lot you can do with money."

Kirifuji nodded, "True. I could have invested in the school system of police, but there are also a number of ways money can end up in the wrong hands. You should be careful with your investments, Oonishi."

Trying to think of another angle to come from, Oonishi reasoned, "Why not...er, I mean, if it was trending, wouldn't it wear itself out eventually?"

Kirifuji shrugged, "I suppose. In fact..." He stopped, thinking for a moment, "That...would have been to be an interesting angle to come from. Was it simply the young going with what was 'in'? How could I have altered that? What if I'd changed the public image on the delinquent; would they change their attitude in response? Or perhaps, if I pushed some money to make it seem 'uncool'. A curious suggestion. If I get the chance, I think I would like to look into popular opinion, the mentality of the masses. You must be quite familiar with it yourself, no?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, realizing what he was talking about. "Yeah, popular movies and books are usually a mixed bag. Sometimes they catch on because they're actually good, other times...not so much."

Kirifuji gave a slight smile in agreement. Turing away, he said, "Well, it was a pleasant chat, but I'm sure you have better places to be, people to see. Farewell, Oonishi-kun."

Understanding his presence was no longer wanted, Eiji gave a quick farewell and headed off, going back downstairs. Grabbing a quick bite to eat for lunch, he returned to his room to relax for a bit. The way Kirifuji seemed to take enjoy the fallout of his actions was a little worrying, but he didn't seem to have the worst intentions. Oonishi wasn't sure what to make of it, but he felt like he was starting to understand him a bit better.

After a half an hour or so, he was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of bells throughout the Exam Building. Looking around in confusion, he wondered what happened to the time, before realizing that it couldn't possibly have been ten already. The monitor turned on, revealing Monokuma at his desk again. "Attention please, your attention please! Would the 80th Class Applicants assemble in the Meeting Room on the Second Floor? Emergency~" As the monitor turned off, Eiji's heart raced.

"Emergency?" he repeated, worried. It was the way Monokuma had said it that made him anxious, like he was having fun. Knowing that couldn't be a good thing, Eiji ran towards the door. Opening it, he saw a few others moving. Eiji joined them as they briskly walked up to the Second Floor.

Leading the way, Oonishi opened the door, readying himself. He looked in and saw...nothing in particular. The room wasn't empty, a few others had gotten here sooner. As the group filtered in, Eiji asked, "What's going on?"

The Runner, Taiyoshi, answered first, "We don't know yet. Nothing good, I'm sure." Oonishi, understanding, stood by the table, waiting for everyone to arrive. Akumada arrived last, and Oonishi breathed a sigh of relief: everyone was here. He got all worked up for nothing.

"What's that bear want this time?" Saitou grumbled, scratching at his bleached hair.

As if signaled, the bear suddenly popped up from behind the podium, looking over it. "Good day, Applicants! It has come to my attention that...you're all unbearably boring! It's been so quiet, I wonder if any of you even want to go to Hope's Peak at all!" There were a few sighs and grunts, but Monokuma continued, "Therefore, to get this Exam ball rolling, I've decided to give you all an incentive! A little something to help gets those minds on murder!" No one seemed pleased by this, a few murmurs of displeasure being silence by Monokuma's next demand. "Turn your attention towards the screen, and any questions will be answered afterwards." Monokuma sank below the podium, but he was still clearly standing there. The lights dimmed, and the projector started up hanging from the ceiling. A few people moved into a better position, taking a seat or standing in the back.

The video began to play, in black and white with a natural grain, as if it were an old educational video. The screen displayed the words 'An Introduction to Hope's Peak Academy'. Oonishi caught the trademark '1965' in the text near the bottom before it disappeared. The next thing to appear was an image of Hope's Peak from above, like from the window of a plane. A voice began to speak.

"Hope's Peak Academy: for 34 years, this school has stood in Japan, severing as a beacon for the World's Hope. Founded by Dr. Kamukura, the school's purpose has been to find and raise the next generation to be the best it can be. All around the world, Hope's Peak Alumni have command countless fields, making great leaps and bounds for humanity. And as long as more young talents continue to appear, Hope's Peak will continue to groom them. Each year, fifteen talents are scouted from students around the country enrolled into High School, or soon to be. Applicants are-" the video faltered, voice becoming distorted for a few seconds, the picture, still of Hope's Peak as viewed from the sky, warped and tore. It returned to normal soon enough. "-Luckster. And it's no wonder why they're called 'Luckster', as the name 'Hope's Peak' resounds around the world. Having a Hope's Peak diploma is said to guarantee success in life."

"To its students, Hope's Peak offers a number of state-of-the-art facilities: training rooms, labs, libraries: everything required to help its talented students grow. Each year, facilities are built specifically with the needs of its newly scouted students in mind. Overseeing their growth are the top minds of the world, working to improve the student's skills, and also to collect valuable data to be used to better educate to world on the aptitudes and talents possible at Hope's Peak Academy. By studying the young students, more about the capabilities of humanity can be understood. By knowing and surpassing our limits, humanity can grow to be even stronger. As long as the doors of Hope's Peak Academy remain open, the future looks bright!"

The video warped and altered again. This time, it was Hope's Peak Academy's emblem, except the jagged thing crossed in the center with the pen was colored red, resembling Monokuma's eye even more. His voice ranged from the speakers, "But, little did the world know, Hope's Peak Academy had a dark and sinister purpose. One so dark, that should the world hear of it, the whole world would Despair. For those watching this video, to reveal that purpose is to doom humanity. Watch one's words: some secrets are to remain so." With that, the video cut out, leaving the room nearly black. The lights returned, and Monokuma popped back up.

There was silence. Tachibana in her multicolored shirt spoke up, "What kinda of cinematography was that supposed to be? The image barely changed at all! Come on, some clips from inside the school would have worked perfectly with the dialogue."

Monokuma laughed, "It's an old thing. Don't you have an appreciation for old movies? I mean, if you want to see the inside of Hope's Peak so bad, why not get out of here and check it out yourself?. Or get out and see anything other than a bunch of halls and some fellow snot nosed kids. Face it, you're stuck here until the next school year starts and you all FAIL!"

"Wait, what?" Oonishi blurted.

Iketani, a bit worried about it as well asked, "Wait, how long until the school year ends? It's February, isn't it?"

Mizunoe nodded, "Not long left in term."

Monokuma laughed, "Yep, it could be weeks away! Days even!" The Applicants glanced at each other with worry.

"E-everyone! Don't listen to him, he's probably lying. He can't kill us, because that would mean there'd only be a class of fifteen: that's never happened before," Kotobuki claimed.

Monokuma growled, "I'm beary disappointed in you all: no one asked what the bonus for killing her was! It's almost like you don't want to go after the girl with a target painted on her back. Poor thing's just popping death flags like crazy! Better snuff her out already!"

Kirifuji scoffed, "Even the idiots can tell bait when they see it." Monokuma looked to the ground, downcast.

"Just leave her alone already, it's not funny," Oonishi added. In a moment, Monokuma left without another word.

"Good riddance, the lout," Toyoguchi spat.

"Ah, shoot, we didn't get the chance to ask him about that secret," Tsujimoto grumbled.

Shikishima queried, "The one that 'would make the world Despair'?" A bit grimly, he speculated, "Perhaps it would be this Exam. The World's Hope, locked away, killing one another..."

The room was plagued by silence. The first one to speak up was Kotobuki, "Hey guys, I was thinking..."

Taiyoshi asked, "What's up?"

Glad for the support, Kanata straightened up, "We need to keep our minds off this Exam, so I suggest tomorrow: we have a movie night!" There were a few murmurs of surprise. Kotobuki continued, "We have that projector! How about, this, we prepare some snacks and watch them in here! All together! What do you say?"

Saitou asked first, "What are we watching? Do we have anything?"

Kotobuki nodded eagerly, replying, "We have a movie directed by our Super High School Level Director, a Horror called 'Gangrene'! Then, in the Monokuma Machine, I got another one called 'Wizards of Seraten'. Oonishi-kun didn't really care for it, but I liked it when I was a kid! It's better than nothing."

Shikishima spoke up, "I concur! It sounds enjoyable, Kotobuki-san. I will gladly take part. In fact, I will clean this room top to bottom: no speck of dust shall escape."

Akumada smiled with sarcastic enthusiasm, "I will do nothing at all, and keep myself away from this pointlessness." Kotobuki thought he was going to help by his tone, but once the words registered, she frowned at him. Akumada didn't even look at her, letting out a grunt of derision before leaving, muttering, "Nonsense..."

Kirifuji spoke up, "Is there anyone else uninterested? I myself will be attending, but the more we split up, well..." He glanced towards the door.

Kinashi patted down her hakama, answering, "I will be there as well, but if the purpose of this is to keep our minds off the Exam, then it might be better not to mention it. That is simply my opinion, however."

Tomoe Kazuko nodded in agreement, "Yeah!" She then thought for a moment, before smiling and raising her hand, "Oh, oh! I'll help make the snacks! Or better yet, cook breakfast so you could spend your energy on making some even more awesome snacks, Kanata-chan!"

Urushibara added, raising his fist in support, "We're gonna need popcorn!" Kotobuki grinned, nodding at the suggestions. Oonishi found himself smiling slightly as well, glad that the mood had turned around. The group began to discuss snack possibilities and timing: they didn't want to run too late, after all. Speaking of late, it was getting to meal time. Upon realizing this, Kotobuki made a break for the Kitchen to start dinner. Luckily, the rest of the evening went without incident.

Oonishi showered before hopping into bed. The nighttime announcement played, with no mention of any rules being updated. Oonishi thought about the movies they'd be watching. While horror wasn't his thing, it would probably be a bit more enjoyable with others. 'Wizards of Seraten' wasn't good at all, but maybe they'd be able to laugh at it at least, unless the clichés were going to be tiring rather than amusing. Oonishi wouldn't have cared to rewatch them normally, but he didn't often view with groups, so it would be another in a list of new experiences he'd had here.

Now his thoughts were on the Exam again. There was a time limit now? Oonishi wanted to believe Monokuma was bluffing. But then, would someone fall for that bluff? As much as he wanted to demonize the bear, he wasn't the real threat here. He went to sleep, but it was an uneasy one.

* * *

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

The message woke Oonishi as usual. With a grunt, he got out of bed, going to change his clothes and get ready for the day. He recalled the previous night, remembering that Kotobuki wasn't cooking this morning. He briefly wondered what the Great Kazarina would make for them. Going to the Dining Hall, he waited with the others as the room filled. There was a bit more tension than usual, likely due to the time limit. Monokuma's incentive was technically to get them to desire to go to Hope's Peak Academy, but he'd done much more without even meaning too.

Finally, Tomoe exited the kitchen, having insisted she work alone. However, the others were deeply regretting not doing anything upon seeing what she had concocted. While they didn't blink as she brought bowls and spoons, the scent that awaited them when the top hatted girl came out with a large stew pot, fuming with black smoke, had them crinkling their noses in apprehension. "It's done! 'Cherry Blossom Kazarina's Special Miso Soup'! The taste will undoubtedly make you wonder, 'How did she do it?'" She seemed proud of her accomplishment as she placed the pot on the table. Pinching his nose, Oonishi looked closer. Miso was usually broth from fermented fish and a paste from fermented rice or soy beans, but this was something else entirely. It was somehow an orange color, more resembling vomit or a rotten peach. It seemed to be separating, black bits of god knew what floating about in tiny chunks. There were also little, slimy bits of meat floating around.

"Amazing. 'How did you do it'?" Kirifuji muttered sarcastically, with a dose of disgust.

Not catching it, Tomoe proudly stated, "A Magician never reveals her secrets!"

Urushibara gagged, "Are you trying to cultivate something? I kinda want to go shower just by looking at it, it makes me feel gross."

Tsujimoto leaned in, looking at the meat, "I think this violates the health code. And maybe culinary science. And why is there meat in this miso? Is it a thing where you come from?"

Despite all the apprehensiveness, Saitou was already filling his bowl. As he got a few looks, he replied clearly, "What? Free food, I'm not complaining."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Indeed, Saitou is correct. Tomoe-sama gave her blood, sweat, and tears to make this fine dish to give Kotobuki a break from cooking. It would be rude to ignore that and dash her efforts against the wall. We are men, not barbarians!" Toyoguchi took a bowl as well.

Suddenly hesitant, Saitou asked with a bit of worry, "Hey, you didn't literally put your blood or tears in this, did you?"

As Mizunoe leaned in, grabbing a bowl, Iketani pointed out, "H-hey! There can only be two Victims per Culprit, right?"

Tomoe didn't blink at the jabs, "It tastes fine! I've already eaten! It's not gonna kill you." She smiled, licking her lips and winking. Tachibana went to the kitchen while Katsuragi grabbed a bowl of her own. The others wouldn't dare until it was proven to be safe.

Rather than eat it, Katsuragi poked hers, admiring the odd consistency, but the three boys looked at each other, readying themselves before taking a spoonful. Toyoguchi and Saitou's faces changed color, but Mizunoe took another bite. Toyoguchi swallowed, saying shakily, "Aha...I will show my appreciation by eating more than any of you!" Staring hard at Mizunoe, he took another mouthful as he did, miming him. Saitou seemed to be eating much slower, spending more time watching the other two.

Suddenly, Mizunoe gagged, muttering as his face turned green, "It's bad."

Saitou spat out a large mouthful, bursting in laughter, "Ahahaha! No duh, man! Ahaha! " Still amused, he pounded the table with his palm as he alternated before laughing and gagging. Stopping, he cough, "Oh god I think I swallowed a little." He coughed a few more times and spat, still amused.

Toyoguchi, looking quite disheveled, mumbled, "Aha, you're all weeeeak." Staring at the others with a manic gleam in his eye, he coughed, and bits of blood and miso began to spill from his mouth.

Kinashi, eyes wide, hand over her mouth gasped, "T-Toyoguchi-san!?" Tachibana returned with a plastic container, scooping some of the abominable miso inside.

"Hey, that better not end up above someone's door!" Taiyoshi growled.

Tachibana grinned, "No no, just preserving it for, uh, inspiration, yeah. Been thinking about pitching a 'Gangrene' spin off!"

Tomoe, now too embarrassed to speak, covered her face in her hands. Kotobuki came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Kazuko-chan, don't worry, if you want, tomorrow when I make breakfast, you can help me. I'll show you my cooking secret! It's like magic!"

Tomoe looked up, eyes watery, saying, "T-thank you, Kanata-chan."

Kotobuki moved towards the Kitchen, "I'm going to whip up something really quick, nothing special. No miso, I promise."

Akumada, nose pinched, simply shook his head, looking at the foul concoction. "Someone go get air freshener at get rid of that bile!" Oonishi watched it all with a hand on his head. He should have known at least one of the girls here would be that lethal type of chef, if only to balance out Kotobuki. Shikishima could only rub his temple and boggle at these shenanigans.

The miso soup having been cleaned up, the dishes it touched being left to soak in plenty of soap, Kotobuki went to work on something. Though Tomoe seemed okay, Saitou, Mizunoe, and Toyoguchi were all a little out of it, but they insisted they'd be fine. Soon enough, a simple breakfast of oatmeal and fruit was served. As they ate, Shikishima stood, speaking, "Now everyone, we must discuss movie night!"

Kotobuki stood as well, "One movie is 110 minutes long, and the other is 88 minutes long. Now, should we watch the horror first, then the family one to calm down? Or do the opposite so we go to bed with chills?"

Tachibana, replied, taking the moment to tout her movie, "Save the best for last, obviously!"

Oonishi spoke up too, "I like the idea of watching Gangrene first, then watching the other one to recover."

Iketani fawned, "Aw, I bet you're the type to get spooked easily! You can sit next to me and cling onto my arm."

Oonishi adjusted his glasses, trying to conceal his slight flushed face, "Sorry, but I decline."

Kotobuki called a vote, and more seemed inclined to watch the Wizards of Seraten first. After more discussion they decided on the time and a few snacks. It would a little less than three and a half hours combined watch time, so they decided to start at 4:00 PM, giving them enough time to have an intermission in the middle and bathe afterwards, plus eat something more substantial than the planned food if desired. Kotobuki decided to start preparations at around one.

However, though few noticed due to the discussion, Saitou, Mizunoe, and Toyoguchi were having trouble eating. Tomoe had already eaten before, not having a bowl of her own, but when Toyoguchi collapsed, face planting next to his bowl, Tsujimoto moved to his side, "Okay, we need to get you guys some rest. You too, Tomoe-san."

The Magician grumbled, "But I'm fine!" As soon as she finished, her stomach churned audibly. She grimaced, doubling over. "O-on second thought...hmm, when was the last time I ate my cooking, I wonder..." she groaned. Saitou and Mizunoe weren't responding much, but they were green in the face, Mizunoe moreso.

Shikishima stood, clapping his hands to get their attention, "You four need to drink plenty of water to dilute that soup. I would not recommend inducing vomiting: just wait for any nausea to pass." Shikishima found a few bottles of water, passing them out before saying, "It seems there will be no movie night for you. At least not unless you recover."

Tomoe gasped, "I-I'm fine, it's just a cramp. Um, from eating too much, yeah."

Urushibara shook his head, certain, "Nah, you'd be dead if you ate too much of that."

Toyoguchi said weakly, "No, I won't miss Kotobuki's movie night, even if I have to crawl there on bloody stumps that were once limbs!"

Shikishima ordered, "You will rest until your food poisoning passes! All of you!" The Forester forcibly took them to their rooms, unwilling to yield.

With the room a bit emptier, Tsujimoto said, "Sorry, Kotobuki-san, but it looks like it'll just be the twelve of us."

Kotobuki sighed, before replying, "Well, it can't really be helped now, can it?"

Another suddenly spoke up, "Eleven." Eyes turned to Akumada, who shrugged, "My mind has not changed."

Kotobuki puffed out one of her cheeks, to which Akumada replied, "I will remain uninterested no matter how hard you pout." She puffed out the other one and he simply looked away.

Oonishi still sitting next to her, unable to resist an inexplicable compulsion, lifted his finger and poked her cheek, causing her to release the stored air. She took a breath, gasping, "Why Oonishi-kun!?"

He couldn't explain his impulse, replying, "Just kinda felt like it; sorry, Kotobuki-san." He scratched the side of his head while smiling slightly in amusement. The room calmed down, and everyone went to do their own thing for the time being.

As it was still pretty early, Oonishi had to figure out something. After waiting a while in the Dining Hall, a few others meandering about, he was approached by Taiyoshi Nijiko, wearing her raincoat around her waist as usual. She looked down at him, seeming a bit disgruntled for whatever reason. "You, come with me for a sec," she demanded.

"O-okay..." Oonishi agreed, a bit tentative. Standing, he followed her as she led him out of the Dining Hall, heading upstairs. They made their way to the Second Floor, and Oonishi looked twice when he was taken to the Store. Looking around the garishly colored room, he wondered why he was here, until Taiyoshi said, "You haven't found any of those medals, have you?"

A bit surprised at the request, he shook his head. Taiyoshi let out a frustrated sigh, "Come on...wait, you didn't know about the way out, did you? Monokuma was laughing about it. I only just found out about this place last night. He said that there was a way out of here in this." She slapped her hand on the Machine, emphasizing her point.

"Er, he told me, but I haven't really looked for any of the medals," Oonishi admitted.

"Why not!?" Nijiko snapped suddenly. Oonishi raised his hands defensively, not having an answer to give. Taiyoshi sighed, "Well, it's just bugging me. Everyone except me knew, but no one's looking. We should be tearing this place apart trying to find those medals!"

"Are you sure Monokuma wasn't just pulling our chains?" Oonishi reasoned. Taiyoshi didn't have a reply. Oonishi scratched his head, offering, "Well...I guess it can't hurt to try, can it? If I think about it, I'd say the two offices and the File Room would have the most. Lots of places to hide them."

Taiyoshi thought on it, before adding, "Well, there's the Supply Room and Kitchen too."

Oonishi shook his head, "We'd have reason to search through those rooms. Supplies and food. What would be in the File Room or office?"

Taiyoshi shrugged, "...Whatever. It's not like we're made of time anyway. Let's give it a look."

Heading over, the two searched through the nearby offices and File Room. After a bit, they returned to the store with a handful of medals. Using all but one, they received nothing but junk: an informative martial arts manual, a box of fancy looking teabags, a Monokuma shaped computer mouse, and a romance centered fan comic based on an anime Oonishi recognized, a certain Heretic Angel (though he had to admit, he wasn't very fond of the original series).

One last medal in hand Taiyoshi reached to put it in, when Oonishi realizing something, gasped, "Wait!" She stopped, startled. Explaining himself, Oonishi suggested, "Er, I just thought of something. Maybe we should let Kotobuki-san try? She is the Luckster after all."

She looked at him hard for a moment, before pocketing it, grumbling, "Why didn't you think of that sooner?" Turning back to him, she asked, "What is between you and Kotobuki, anyway?"

Oonishi straightened, asking, "What do you mean?"

Taiyoshi scowled, "You know what I mean! You're awfully friendly with her: you aren't going to try anything, are you?"

Her gaze continued to pierce him as he shook his head vigorously. After a moment, she insisted, "You better not do anything. Even if you do seem a bit more trustworthy than most of the guys here..."

Oonishi let out a slight sigh of relief, before noting, "Well, I guess that's not completely bad. Even if I wanted, I don't think I could murder anyone..."

"Who said anything about killing?" Taiyoshi said suddenly.

"Er..." Oonishi was a bit taken aback, not sure what to think. "W-what did you mean?"

Taiyoshi implied, "I mean: I'm worried you're trying to get close to her to mess with her, or take advantage of her. I been on the receiving side of that, and I can't say I enjoyed it."

"R-really?" Oonishi blurted in surprise.

Nijiko scratched her head, a bit hesitant to continue. Oonishi didn't press her, but after a moment, she began, "Yeah. Mostly just bad luck with relationships. I mean, come on, when you want to get with a girl who's known for running a lot, do you really expect her to break her practice routine for a movie, especially with some important events coming up?" She seemed to be fuming to herself, taking Oonishi along with her. She continued, "And when you get dumped, there's no reason to get passive aggressive about it either and spread a bunch of rumors." Glaring it Oonishi, she pointed a finger, saying accusingly, "You haven't pulled any crap like that, have you?"

Oonishi shook his head, "Er, I've never really been in any relationships..."

Taiyoshi nodded, "I see. Shoulda guessed, really." He grimaced for a moment: that comment had stung more than Oonishi cared to admit. She added, "I don't even really understand why middle schoolers bother with relationships. I just went along with it since I felt like I had too...and there were a lot of guys asking. I never really understood why."

"Really? Are you sure it's not because you were a track star?" Oonishi suggested.

Nijiko shrugged, "There are plenty of track stars and runners."

Oonishi put his hand on his chin, mumbling, "I'm sure there's something..." After a moment, Taiyoshi shot him another nasty look, before turning and taking her leave. As the door closed, Eiji sputtered, "W-wait! I didn't say something wrong, did I?" There was no answer. He was starting to regret having gone to a boys only school: his lack of experience with girls was showing. He had learned a little bit about Taiyoshi though, so there was that.

Returning to his room, he lounged for a bit longer, waiting for four to roll around. It wasn't long before he got up and headed to the Dining Hall. Entering, there were most of the others about, and spread out on the table was a few large bowls or trays of snacks: popcorn, pretzels, candy, and at Oonishi's request, chocolate coated fruit. "It looks good. Thank you Kotobuki-san," Oonishi complimented her. She smiled in response. Looking around, there were only nine of them: Akumada and the sick Tomoe, Mizunoe, Toyoguchi, and Saitou were not going to attend. Read to go they headed out to meet up with the last two. Climbing the stairs, they arrived in the Meeting Room, where Urushibara and Shikishima were cleaning house with gloves, buckets, and rags.

"Oh, is it four already?" Shikishima said, moving to clean up the cleaning supplies. "Please, allow me to put these back then." While Shikishima picked up, Urushibara took off his gloves, looking at the snacks.

Checking twice, he said, "Hey! Where are the potato chips?"

Kotobuki stared at him blankly, before pouting, "You said nothing about chips, just popcorn yesterday! We talked about it this morning!"

Urushibara looked aside, "Well I didn't want chips then, but now I kinda do."

Shikishima gave him a hard look, "If you want them, get them yourself. Come on, I want to return these supplies." The two left to deal with that, while Kotobuki moved a chair under the projector, hoping to reach it. She had the movies, leaving Gangrene on the table for now.

As she stepped on the chair, Taiyoshi suddenly spoke up, "Wait a moment, Kotobuki-san!" She looked at her as she said, "You really sure you want to do that in a skirt? Oonishi, you do it!"

Oonishi shrugged, not disagreeing. Receiving the movie from Kotobuki, he stood and saw the projector's controls. He ejected the tray, taking out a plain looking disc that read, 'Incentive'. Handing it away, he put the Wizards of Seraten in, leaving it on the menu for now. "Alright, once Shikishima and Urushibara get back we'll start it," Kotobuki stated.

A couple minutes passed, then it had been five. Taiyoshi scratched her head, clicking her tongue, "Tch, the stairs aren't that long. I coulda done it in one minute."

Oonishi, sitting in the chair under the projector agreed: they were taking a little long. "I think I'm going to go check on them. I'll probably bump into them on the way but..."

Tsujimoto suddenly interrupted, adjusting her cap, "Not without a buddy you won't."

Iketani, easily visible due to her bright clothing, was already at the door. "Come on, Oonishi-chan!" she called. Not really in a position to deny, Oonishi followed her. Leaving the Meeting Room, they headed down the stairs.

Going down, they came out onto the First Basement Level near the Dorm Rooms. However, Urushibara and Shikishima were nowhere to be seen, even though the Janitor's Closet and Dining Hall were on opposite sides of his hall. "Did they go somewhere else?" Oonishi asked. Iketani didn't have an answer. Moving towards the Dining Hall, Oonishi noticed something. Looking down the hall to the left, where the Laundry Room and Supply Room were, it was dimmer than before. As Iketani moved to check the Dining Hall, Oonishi moved towards the dimmer section of the floor, mumbling, "Hey..." Iketani stopped and moved to follow him. It was indeed quite dim over here, like one of the lighting fixtures was out. Past the Laundry Room, in between the door and the Supply Room, Oonishi saw the stacked pair of buckets, rags hanging out. Eiji suddenly had a weird, apprehensive feeling: something was off about the whole scene. He heard something shuffling from the Supply Room in the darkness. Swallowing, he moved towards the door. He jumped when he stepped on something with a loud crunch. It had been a potato chip. Urushibara on the mind, he leaned into the room, flipping the light switch.

The first thing he saw was Urushibara in the middle of a mess of fallen potato chips and cutlery. The Virologist looked at the pair shocked as they noticed what as behind him. "T-this isn't what it looks like!" Behind him was Shikishima, lying down, sprawled out near the bottom of the shelf. Next to him was the television. Both his head and a corner of the cracked TV were covered in blood. His campaign hat had fallen off his head, lying on the ground by his side. His expression was hard to decipher due to the blood. Oonishi wanted to believe otherwise, but as much as he hoped, he couldn't just pretend the fallen figure was still alive. His gasp became a panicked scream, hands clinging at his hair. Iketani took a step back, hand over her mouth as her eye's widened in surprise.

There was the sound of bells from the intercom. Monokuma's voice rang out, "Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Assessment Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

As the announcement ended, Oonishi turned from the room, trying to get away. Not watching where he was going, he ran into something, bouncing backwards, landing on his rear, crushing another chip. Looking up, he saw Akumada, whom looked at the corpse intently. Looking around, he said forcefully, "Don't. Move. I'll get the others. Don't touch anything, don't disturb anything. And you." He stopped, glaring at Urushibara, "If you are standing outside of that spot when I return, you'll be the next Victim." Urushibara gulped. As Akumada walked away, Oonishi sat, staring into space. He didn't move, but he desperately wanted to. He kept his gaze forward, the sickly smell of blood keeping him from daring to look behind him. Urushibara clutched his head, muttering in panic, while Iketani, hand covering her mouth, looked away from the others.

The first one to arrive was not Akumada; it was Tomoe and Toyoguchi, the former clutching her stomach. "I heard a scream an-oh!" She clapped her hands over her mouth, spotting the body, gasping, "N-no! Shikishima-san!" Toyoguchi somehow paled even more, still a little greenish.

Oonishi mumbled, confirming, "He's dead." Hands grasping his hair, he buried his face in his knees. Their questionably normal days here were undoubtedly over.


	5. 1-4: Accidental Displacement

**It's Not my Fault I'm Not Fortunate: Abnormal Days**

* * *

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Assessment Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

In the Meeting Room, Kotobuki Kanata's heart froze when she heard the body announcement message. She thought about those out of sight, looking around at the others in the Meeting Room, their looks of worry and confusion clear.

"Huh? They were gone for like, three seconds!" the Director, Tachibana said in disbelief. Kanata didn't look over to the dark orange haired girl, instead spending a moment to try and level her head, keeping her breathing steady. She didn't want to believe the announcement, but...

The Runner, Taiyoshi growled in confusion and anger, stomping towards the door, "Who did it? What happened?"

Tsujimoto Miyuki tried to stop her, taking a few steps after her, ordering, "Don't just go running off. We should stay calm."

Taiyoshi turned her head, snapping, "How the hell can we stay calm!?"

"This is exactly the situation where we need to!" Tsujimoto said forcefully. Taking a breath, she took a step back, trying to take her own advice.

"Well, we can't do anything from in here," Taiyoshi said, going for the door. Opening it, she stopped, seeing something on the other side. A few seconds later, Akumada entered. Taiyoshi cleared the way for him, arms crossed, demanding accusingly, "And what did you have to do with this?"

Akumada ignored her, revealing, "The Victim was Shikishima Umatarou. Now come: don't lollygag We have an investigation." Kotobuki frowned at the news, getting confused when she realized that it wasn't as though he'd gone off alone.

The short Dreamer Katsuragi stated plainly, "I wonder what you have been up to today, Akumada. You can't tell me you aren't suspicious."

Akumada glared at her, "Save the finger pointing for the Assessment Trial." He turned and led the way, and the others began to follow.

Kotobuki hastened her pace, getting towards the front of the pack. As they walked, she ran through her thoughts and emotions. She'd hoped they could get through this without a murder happening, but she'd been naïve. It was too late to stop it: as long as Monokuma had his paws in things, there would be unending trouble. All she could do now is investigate, to ensure nothing worse could happen. Slapping her face a bit to get herself together, Kotobuki stated with confidence, "Alright, let's show the Culprit that they can't pull a fast one on us!"

Kirifuji glanced at her in curiosity. "Don't come off as too competent, else you'll paint a yet another target on your back," Kirifuji chided before looking ahead. Kotobuki had a slight frown, but turned her gaze forward, determined.

They reached the Supply Room in due time. Oonishi had stepped out of the room, sitting against the wall, looking shell shocked even in the dim lighting, the area only lit by the Supply Room light. Outside of the room stood Tomoe, Toyoguchi, and Saitou, but Mizunoe was nowhere to be seen. The three still looked quite sick though, particularly Toyoguchi, whom was still a bit pale. Akumada looked into the room, where Iketani and Urushibara still stood. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but Monokuma suddenly appeared, yelling, "Finally! It's about time we got some action here. Aren't you all beary excited? It feels like it's been days since we started!" Ignoring the glares, he continued, "Anyway, here it is: the Monokuma File for the case, to get your investigation started! All information contained within is a hundred percent factual! Don't you dare doubt me." He passed out the booklets, handing one too each of the present Applicants.

Kotobuki took hers, looking at the outside, not wanting to open it. The small black file had white lettering, reading 'Monokuma File 1'. As she looked it over, she heard Akumada speak up, "Before you leave, Monokuma, answer me this. What happens in the event of an accidental death?"

Monokuma nodded, "Well then, it depends on who caused the accident doesn't it? This place is dummy proof: not even Kotobuki could die doing everyday things here normally!" The girl frowned, but didn't respond. Monokuma continued, "If someone tries to put something heavy high up, but it falls on them and crushes them, they accidentally killed themselves, right? So they're the Culprit! If someone accidentally shoots someone else six times, they might have accidentally killed them, but they still killed them."

Katsuragi mumbled, "That's really some accident..."

Monokuma added, "Suicide counts the same way: offing yourself just means you're your own Culprit! Oh, and one more thing. Don't want you sickies off your form during the investigation or Peer Assessment Trial." He handed Saitou, Toyoguchi, and Tomoe one medicine bottle each. Toyoguchi eyed the bear carefully, reading the label as Monokuma replied, "One perfectly drinkable dose for all your nausea needs. If you want an extra in case you ever need to listen to Kotobuki go on about her Hopeful nonsense, go ahead and ask now." Monokuma stopped and held up another bottle and Monokuma file, "And there's still one missing. Go get that big lug from his room! Gosh, couldn't you have been considerate and brought him here before I started passing stuff around?"

Ignoring his heckling, Tomoe took the bottle and File, nodding, "I'll do it!"

Kinashi went to her side, "I shall go with you, if you do not object. It is still not entirely safe after all: the murderer may try to kill another."

Tomoe froze, before nodding, "Mhmm." Toyoguchi swallowed the contents of the bottle, eager for it to take effect. Saitou did the same, as did Tomoe as she left. Kotobuki looked around, seeing that Monokuma was gone too. Kotobuki, hopeful, looked at the File in her hands, opening it.

On the first page, there was a diagram of the victim, blood coloring on his head. There was also a spot on his nose. The second page was a description reading:

**The Victim, Shikishima Umatarou, was discovered in the Supply Room on The First Basement Level at 4:07 PM. They died at 4:03 PM.**

**The Victim was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. His nose is fractured. There are no other wounds on the body.**

As Kotobuki read, Akumada stepped into the supply room, dragging Urushibara out. The Virologist sat on his knees, looking fearful as Akumada towered over him. "Now: tell me what happened." Akumada ordered.

Tsujimoto added, moving nearby, "You were his buddy! That can't just slide."

Urushibara nodded, gulping, tears forming at the edge of his eyes, sweat beading on his bald head, "I know, I know! On our way to return the stuff and get the chips, we came down the steps near the Dining Hall. I said I'd go get the chips while he went to put back the buckets, but instead of going to the Janitor's Closet, Shikishima followed me to the Dining Hall door." Grimacing, he noted, "I thought it was kinda weird, like he was gonna hurt me, but anyway. I went in and got my chips, but when I came out, he wasn't anywhere in that hallway. He wasn't in the Janitor's Closet either when I went to check. I started to look around for him, when I noticed the darker lighting over here." At this, he pointed up at the light fixture above them, no light shining from under its plastic. "I saw the buckets and wondered what was up. I figured he was in the Supply Room, since the lights were on, so I went to see if he were there or not. I saw him on the ground there, but I didn't know what had happened. I thought he was knocked out, so I went in to check, and when I got close, I noticed he wasn't breathing. I flipped out screaming and dropped the chips everywhere, then I ran into a shelf trying to get out, and a box of silverware spilled everywhere. That's when I heard the Culprit." Those listening leaned in as he continued, eager to hear. "I didn't get a look though: by the time I heard them, they'd hit the light and were running off. Since it was dark outside, I couldn't see anything or move. A minute or so later, Oonishi and Iketani showed up. That was when I realized I was in it deep."

Akumada crossed his arms, pondering things. Taiyoshi Nijiko pointed at him accusingly, suggesting, "You're making it up about the Culprit running away, aren't you!? Because he's right here!"

Kotobuki jumped to his defense, "It could have been an accident!"

Toyoguchi, his breath still coming hard, though color had returned to his face, asked, "But why was Shikishima reaching for the television? It was my belief that you were watching the movies on the projector."

Urushibara added, "I still haven't figured out why he was near the Supply Room in the first place!"

Akumada raised his hands interrupting, "There's something strange though. You said you uncovered the body, but the discovery announcement didn't play, did it? Not until later, when Oonishi and Iketani arrived."

"Well, that's just how it goes!" Monokuma said suddenly, reappearing. "A body has to be discovered by three people for the announcement to play," he explained.

"I feel the need to ask, does the Culprit count?" Kirifuji queried, unfettered by the bear's sudden reappearance.

Monokuma quickly explained,"Maybe! I mean, if they didn't count, then it'd be super awkward if the Culprit and two others stumbled upon a body and the announcement didn't play. But if I counted them all the time, then two people stumbled on a body and the announcement rang, they'd know right of the bat that it was no accident or suicide, since the Culprit would have had to have been there to be counted. In other words, it depends."

After a moment, Akumada asked, "While we're on the subject of rules, what about accomplices? If two aid each other in killing one, who Passes?"

With a laugh, Monokuma answered, "Psh, the one who actually did it, of course! If one person manipulates someone else into killing someone, only the actual killer can pass. If two people kill the same person in a way that's impossible for me to tell, whoever suggested the idea first gets to Pass, so I wouldn't recommend acting as an accomplice. You'd probably end up regretting it!" Looking around, he suggested, "Gosh, you guys should be able to figure this out through trial and error. Anyway, don't you err on that Trial now!" With that, Monokuma left, having little more to say.

Kotobuki took a deep breath, saying, "Well then, let's get started."

Kirifuji nodded, "I concur. Give the whole area a thorough scan: there might be evidence elsewhere." With that, a few began to break away into pairs or trios to search. All that was left in front of the Supply Room were Kotobuki, Oonishi, Iketani, Toyoguchi, Akumada, Tsujimoto, and Urushibara, with Tomoe and Kinashi reappearing a few moments later.

Seeing the crowd still here, Akumada turned away, saying, "I'll look at the scene later, but I do not want anyone disturbing it.

Tsujimoto nodded, "Leave that to me! My alibi's clean."

Akumada nodded, "It is appreciated. You can watch Urushibara as well." The bald scientist looked at the ground, and Akumada continued, "I will have very specific questions for you when I return. You had best go over your story very carefully." Akumada walked off while Tsujimoto and Urushibara went into the room, leaving the others.

Concerned for the Magician, Kotobuki turned and asked her, "Did the medicine work, Kazuko-chan?"

Tomoe nodded, grinning, "Yep! Back to new! Cherry Blossom Kazarina rises like a phoenix from the ashes!" Looking at Oonishi, still on the floor, she said to Kotobuki, "Sorry about movie night being cancelled..."

Kotobuki looked downcast for a moment, before replying, "We have bigger things to worry about."

The ganguro Street Racer, Iketani, made to leave, before stopping, and turning to Toyoguchi. She asked, "Hey, wait a sec. You two were here like, a little before Saitou...oh wait, the announcement, that's right."

His breathing normalizing Toyoguchi nodded, "Indeed. Once I heard it, I fear the worst and came as soon as I could. I turned the corner and ran into Tomoe-sama, whose door was closer.

Tomoe shook her head, "Actually, I was going to get some water. Once I heard the announcement, I just sort of froze there in the hallway...I was too scared to do anything..."

After a moment Kinashi turned to Tomoe and asked, "Shall we go look around?" Tomoe thought for a moment before nodding, and the two were off.

Toyoguchi nodded, "I suppose I should investigate as well..." Wiping his forehead, he instead moved towards the Kitchen, following Iketani, who'd turned to leave once she'd gotten her answer. That left two in the hall: Oonishi and Kotobuki.

Oonishi was still out of it. He'd paid attention to Urushibara's testimony, but didn't seem to be making another move, remaining slumped against the wall. Kotobuki leaned down and shook him by the shoulder, "Hey, Oonishi-kun. We'll get through this, but we're going to need your help too!"

The Critic looked up, studying her for a moment, before standing. "I-I'm fine, just shaken up, is all," he said, indeed a bit shakily. He gave an awkward laugh before saying, "I-it's just mood whiplash, like when they suddenly go to a dark tone after a happy musical number." Putting his finger to his chin, he stammered, thinking aloud, "L-let's see, now the genre is horror not slice of life. Hmm. Don't go off alone, don't be the funny guy, don't mock the genre, don't know too much about the genre..." A look of horror spread on his face. He mumbled weakly, "Oh. I'm...going to die, aren't I?"

Unable to see him like this, Kotobuki gave him a hard look, before grabbing him by the shoulders, pulling him towards her roughly. Her head smacked into his, sending him bracing against the wall from her unexpected headbutt. The two rubbed their heads, each groaning, "Owwww." After he recovered, Oonishi looked at the Luckster with surprise, "K-Kotobuki-chan?"

Still rubbing her head, Kotobuki looked at him resolutely, "It's not a horror! And even if it were, even if you're just as scared as anyone, you need to be brave! We're all scared!"

Oonishi looked at her, finally seeming to calm down a bit. Clearing his throat, Oonishi muttered, "I'm so pathetic..." He glanced at the Supply Room door, saying, "I don't know if I can take examining a dead body, but...I'll try to help, somehow. Let's talk later, okay? I'm going to get a drink, clear my head a bit." Kotobuki looked at him a little warily. He blinked, confirming, "Water! Just water, I promise. I don't even think we have spirits."

Kotobuki smiled, "We have lots of spirit!" Smiling at the lame pun, Oonishi headed off.

Glad she could help him, even just a little bit, Kanata had to get to the more important things. She turned, looking through the Supply Room door apprehensively. With a gulp, she walked inside, gaze down do she could avoid causing more of a mess with the chips and utensils. Stopping to look around, she saw Urushibara, hands in his lab coat pockets, still looking a little distressed. Tsujimoto was looking around the boxes, glancing at Urushibara at occasion. Gingerly, Kotobuki approached the corpse. She flinched at all the blood, but she had to investigate. Noticing, Tsujimoto moved closer and Urushibara leaned in. Looking him over, Kanata saw that Shikishima's body was in between two separate sets of shelves. His legs were closer to one on the left, his head and the TV closer to one on the right. Looking above, she saw the gap in the otherwise packed shelves where the TV had come from on the set of shelves on the left. She pointed, "So, he was trying to get the TV from that top shelf, but it hit him and..."

Tsujimoto looked at the scene, saying, "Hmm... It's a little strange. These shelves aren't that high, and Shikishima is around my height, so..." Moving over to the shelf, she mimed picking up a television. Her arms were raised a bit, and she looked behind her. "Yeah, if I were to drop this, it'd be on my foot. And if I were to fall like Shikishima did, it'd probably with the TV in my hands, not because I hit my head, and he's got to be around as strong as me, if not stronger." Tsujimoto and Kotobuki looked down: it was too odd for an accident. Kanata wanted to believe otherwise, but...

Readying herself, Kanata moved closer to the body, crouching down. The first thing she noted was the blood. There was one large gash on his head, the blood having spilled from, ending up on much of the top of his face. It was without a doubt the fatal blow. However, there was a little more blood running from his slightly bent nose. Kotobuki wondered if it came from landing face down. But if that were the case, why was he facing up now? The blood didn't seem to match the idea of him being flipped over, but Kotobuki was no expert.

Looking over the rest of his body, she saw something else weird. Lying in his open hand was the power cord for the TV. "Oh! Maybe he pulled it down onto himself!" Kotobuki suggested, thinking she was onto something.

Tsujimoto pondered for a moment before saying, "I dunno..." Kanata wasn't so sure herself either, but they had to consider all options.

Giving the television a closer look, she examined the bloodstained corner. The black plastic was cracked and bloody, and the screen showed its share of damage too. However, one thing was off about the cracks: there was damage to each lower corners. Looking, Kotobuki noticed that the corner of one side was cracked and broken too, but bloodless. Tilting her head, she mumbled, "Hm?"

Tsujimoto followed the direction of Kanata's eyes, noticing the damage too, "Huh. Maybe...it hit his head, then the ground? Or hit his nose...wait. How did that happen?" Kotobuki didn't have an answer. Following the cord from the TV to Shikishima's hand, she noticed that the cord had a little blood as well, even on the part sitting in his open hand. She could tell something was not right about that. Not thinking important enough to mention, she looked a bit more before getting up, thinking she was done with the body search for now.

She noted some things down mentally, looking at the Monokuma File. Opening it again, she noticed that there were extra, blank pages. "Hey! We can write notes in this! This'll help. I feel like I'll forget some of the little things," Kotobuki told the others.

Brow furrowing, Tsujimoto asked, "Really? You'd think you'd have an easy time memorizing stuff. You pulled the names of those Hope's Peak Alumni out of thin air."

Scratching her head sheepishly, Kotobuki admitted, "I think that's why I'm so forgetful sometimes. After 1248 names plus a bunch of other awesome people who didn't go to Hope's Peak, there isn't much room for much else. so these extra pages will really help me!" Blinking, she wondered aloud, "Why is Monokuma so helpful despite trapping us here in the first place?" Neither Tsujimoto nor Urushibara had a suitable answer.

Looking up where the TV had been, she remembered something. "H-hey! When I was in here with Eiji-kun the first day we got here, the TV definitely wasn't on the top shelf!"

Urushibara grinned mischievously, "What were you doing in here alone with him, I wonder..."

There was a choked gagging of surprise noise from the door. The three looked to see Oonishi had returned, quickly turning a little pink. "What are you implying?" he asked Urushibara.

The Virologists responded with a smile, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Oonishi sighed, adjusting his glasses, before flinching at the corpse. Shuddering, he mumbled, "Nope, still can't do it..." Looking around, he saw something in the far corner. He requested, "Hey, could someone get me that stepladder please?" Urushibara, the closest, shrugged, moving over to grab it.

Kanata, noting something else, went up to the Critic, explaining, "Hey, Eiji-kun! There are extra pages in the Monokuma File. Can I borrow a pen to write some notes down? Pleeeeease?"

Oonishi was glad to comply, giving her a blue one from his shirt pocket, saying, "You can keep it, there are plenty in the Stationary Closet." Urushibara came over, handing Oonishi a folded step ladder before the Critic thanked him and took his leave.

Kotobuki wanted to follow him and see what he was up to, but she wasn't quite done here yet. Looking around, she muttered, "Earlier, the TV was...aha!" She found the lower shelf, pointing at a box that was here instead. Opening it, it was filled with rolled plastic. Looking closer, they were garbage bags. It was a smallish box though, not sized for the shelf like the others.

Noticing, Urushibara came over, saying, "So, the TV was there, but now that smaller box is, huh? You think they were switched?"

Kotobuki nodded before saying hopefully, "Maybe not on purpose though, right?" It was a little forced for her to say.

Looking around a bit more, she didn't find anything else of value. She jotted her discoveries down before moving to leave. Stepping on another fallen potato chip, she realized, that they might have been able to tell if the would be Culprit in Urushibara's testimony had existed or not, based on the condition of the chips. She decided to ask Oonishi or Iketani if she saw either of them again, as it was too late now: so many were broken it would be impossible to tell. Exiting into the hallway, she saw one of the two she wanted to see just outside. Oonishi had set up the stepladder under the broken light fixture. He had his Tool Set as well, needle nose pliers in his hand as he worked to pry the plastic dome around the unlit light bulb down. Looking down, he saw Kotobuki, asking, "What's up? Get a lot of good evidence?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yup, but I wanted to ask you something. The chips by the door: were any of them broken or stepped on when you got there? I don't think Urushibara had a chance to see before the lights turned off, but if there were broken chips, it could confirm his testimony, right?"

Eiji scratched his head, "Sorry, Kotobuki-san, I was a bit focused on, well, you know. I doubt Iketani saw much either, but you could ask her."

Kanata sighed, before puffing out her cheek and mumbling, "You called me Kotobuki-chan earlier, you know."

Oonishi scratched, his cheek, saying, "O-oh, did I? C-chan it is then." Clearing his throat, Oonishi looked back at the light fixture.

"So, what are you doing there?" Kotobuki asked, curious.

Oonishi replied, "Well, if it was just an accident, the light would be broken or burnt out, right? I wanted to give it a look. I thought I could just twist it off, but it was pretty sturdy, so I'm trying this." Hand under the dome, he fiddled with the pliers a bit more, before it finally popped off. Taking it down, the two could see that there was in fact, no light bulb within at all.

Kotobuki sighed: her fears were confirmed. Someone had been meddling. "Guess that's it then," she sighed.

Oonishi studied the plastic, before mumbling, "I wonder... It's probably nothing, but..." He scratched his head, saying to Kanata, "Kotobuki-chan, I'm going to look at this a bit more. Good luck."

Kotobuki waved, "See you later, Eiji-kun." Oonishi nodded before heading off, leaving the plastic dome sitting on top of the stepladder. The Luckster gave it a look, wondering what he noticed, but didn't see anything in particular. Still though, she wrote what she'd learned down before going down the hallway too look around. It was brighter over here, the light fixtures still in place and working fine. As she walked by the bathrooms, she caught a glint at the edge of her vision. Looking around, she saw a mirror above the bathroom door. "Huh!? What's this doing here?" she cried out in surprise and wonder. Looking closer, it was decent sized, duct taped to the wall, some of it rolled underneath to angle it. Moving a little, she tried to stand so she could see her own reflection, wondering what it was used for. Eventually, when she could see herself, she turned, looking around. At her right, on the hallway wall, the corner turning to the Supply Room a few meters away, was another mirror. It was lower down, partially concealed in the dim lighting. Standing in front of it, she looked at the first mirror above the bathrooms. In it, she could see it was angled so that she was looking up the nearby stairs, which would have headed to the next floor up.

Wanting to see how far the shiny rabbit hole went, she stood in front of the bathroom door, hopping up and down, trying to see where the second mirror reflected back too, though she found it a bit difficult, as she had to keep her hands at her sides to keep her skirt from flipping up, taking a bit more care from Taiyoshi's warnings earlier. Finally, she got a bead: it seemed to be in darkness. Going back over towards the Supply Room, she looked for the darkest point. "Let's see," she mumbled. Moving, she felt like the darkest point was the area around the grated near the staircase downwards. Near the hallway corner, at the intersection, there was a bit of space between the wall and the grate. Getting closer, she tried to spot something that would tip her off as to what the mirrors were for. When something a little brighter in the dim light suddenly caught her eye, she let out a cry of shock when she saw a floating human head in the darkness.

After she shrieked, the head snarled, "Quiet, girl! Honestly..." She recognized the voice as Akumada Keiichi.

"W-what are you doing there? Skulking?" she asked, looking at him a bit warily.

Akumada grumbled, "Trying to see the purpose of the mirrors. However, I lack x-ray vision, and I failed to pierce the dense form taking up the view."

Kanata tilted her head, "Something dense in the way?"

Akumada nodded grimly, "Impossibly dense." The two looked at each other for a few moments, Kotobuki still not sure what he was getting at. Akumada massaged his forehead, commanding, "Get out of the way or get over here." Still wanting to see the purpose of the mirrors, Kotobuki moved next to him.

Looking over to the second mirror, she could see the first one reflecting in it, and the stairs that went back up to the First Floor reflecting in that. "The stairs...why the stairs?" she wondered.

Akumada nodded, "Why indeed. Go stand on them, a few steps up. Tell me if you see anything when you look at the mirror. I'll stay here."

Kotobuki nodded, running off. Reaching the stairs, she did as she was told. Looking at the mirror, she really couldn't see much: just the second mirror and a lot of darkness. That was, at least, until something moved in the mirror. Realizing what it was, Kotobuki ran back, saying to Akumada, "You moved a bit, didn't you? I couldn't really see you until you did though, since you're wearing black. What did you see?"

Akumada pondered a moment, before replying, "The mysterious dense object, nothing more."

Kotobuki groaned, "Aww..." Then it finally hit her. She grumbled, "Hey! I'm not dense."

Akumada studied her before letting out a short, hearty laugh, "No, not in the least. Why don't you jump around a little bit for me some more? Then I'll forgive you for interrupting me. I could use another laugh." Kotobuki glared at him, reddening a bit.

Akumada moved to walk away, but Kotobuki quickly said, "Hey wait a minute, I want to ask you something!" The boy turned to her, waiting for her question. She spoke, "Where were you today after breakfast?"

Akumada sighed, before saying, "Finally, I was expecting you to just watch the most likely suspect walk off. Maybe you aren't so dense after all. Unfortunately, my alibi is loose. After breakfast, I went to the Meeting Room to take a closer look at the podium and projector. I found nothing but one of those garbage medals. With nothing else, I left, making my lunch around noon. Tachibana can attest to that: she was in the Kitchen at around the same time. At around 12:30 I returned to my room and did nothing much. A little before four, I had to go to the bathroom, so I decided to take a short walk out of my room to stretch my legs. There was no one outside, so I decided to go to the bathroom nearby, the one under the mirror. I noticed it, but decided to investigate after I finished. I settled my business and left. I then noticed the dim light down the corridor before hearing Oonishi scream, and the body announcement thereafter. From there, he can attest: I came to the scene, told them to stay put, and then came straight to where I knew you would be holding your little movie get together."

Kotobuki pondered for a moment, before saying, "That's super suspicious. Super High School Level Suspicious."

"Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my name to clear." With that, Akumada headed off towards the Supply Room. Kanata saw that Oonishi was coming back too, heading over to the stepladder.

Letting him be for now, Kotobuki wondered where else she could check. First, she went to the bathrooms. Akumada had mentioned them, so she figured she'd give them a look. She started with the Girl's Room, not finding anything in the wastebaskets or anywhere else she searched. Then, she looked in the Boy's Room, not finding anything of note either. As she realized where she was, she hastily made to leave, stopping when the door opened, the bulky form of Mizunoe Higaide appearing. The two looked at each other, Mizunoe curiously and Kotobuki a bit guiltily, before the Luckster scratched her head, "Uh, just investigating..."

Mizunoe nodded, understanding. Kotobuki quickly asked, "Er, how are you feeling, Mizunoe-san?"

The Carpenter nodded, "Fine. Stomach stopped churning. Medicine worked."

Kotobuki smiled, "Good to hear! I've still got some stuff to look at, so I'll see you later!" Mizunoe moved, allowing her to leave, before going back in.

Going down the hall, she went over to the Janitor's Closet, wondering why Shikishima hadn't come this way. Her search uncovered nothing substantial, which made sense as he hadn't been over here. Next, she went to the Dining Hall, wanting to see if Urushibara left anything. She was running low on leads. Luckily, there was someone in the Hall she was looking for, Iketani Akira, though Saitou was relaxing at a nearby table as well. Kotobuki walked up to the Street Racer and asked, "Iketani-chan, could I ask you something?"

She looked up at Kotobuki, before smiling and asking, "Sure, what's up?"

Kanata asked, "Do you remember when you got to the Supply Room, there were chips on the ground, right? Were any of them broken before everyone else got there?"

Iketani strained, trying to remember, before finally admitting, "I don't think I noticed, sorry. Some of them might have been broken already though, right? Like in the bag?"

Kotobuki shook her head, "I was thinking...more like crushed to dust under a foot."

Iketani scratched her head, apologizing, "Sorry, nothing then."

Kanata replied, "It's okay, I probably wouldn't have noticed either." Looking over to Saitou Shiro, Kotobuki approached him, asking "Are you feeling better, Saitou-san?"

The Backpacker shrugged, "Fine, but I still remember that taste. Reminds me of one time when I slipped down near the side of a stream and face planted onto a beached, rotten fish. But that miso was somehow worse." Kotobuki grimaced at the thought. Glad he was alright, she headed off to check the Kitchen. Her search yielded nothing, as she found nothing but a bag of chips, partly empty, the same flavor scattered on the hard Supply Room floor. She wasn't quite sure what she'd expected to find, really.

Pretty much done with the Basement level, Kotobuki went upstairs, not even bothering to give the First Floor a hard look before moving up to the Second. She didn't know what she was looking for as she searched the rooms, but nothing in particular turned up. When Kanata got to the Meeting Room, she frowned as she saw the bowls still laid out, the menu screen of the movie still projecting on the screen, an uplifting tune playing as scenes from the movie flipped by from a smaller picture in the background: fitting for the movie but not really the current situation. It was around dinner time, and they still had the Peer Assessment Trial. Not wanting the movies to get lost, she decided to take them to her room, but she had to keep everyone's energy up too! Grabbing some of the food and movies, she carefully headed downstairs. After putting the bowls on the Dining Hall table, she'd be sure to tell anyone she ran across that she moved the snacks. However, she grabbed one particular bowl, heading over to the Supply Room. "Eiji-kun!" The Critic, sitting on the stepladder, still examining the plastic dome, looked over to see Kotobuki with the bowl of chocolate covered fruit. "It took the longest to make this, so I didn't want it to go to waste!" Eiji smiled, grabbing a few pieces of the slightly melted food, his mood improving a bit as he ate. Kotobuki grabbed a couple herself, placing the bowl on the stepladder, taking a few chocolate coated pieces herself, before asking, "So, what's up with the light?"

Oonishi replied, "Huh? Oh, here, let's get somewhere we can see easier." The pair moved to a more brightly lit area, and Oonishi made sure to clean his fingers before showing her something at the edge of the plastic dome. "See this part here? This dent? This is where I pried it open with the needle nose pliers from my Tool Set." Kotobuki leaned in, seeing the unmistakable dent, about two or three millimeters wide, but a little wider at the outside edge of the dome compared to the inside, as the pliers were not consistently wide. Oonishi continued, "Now see here, this other dent? It's also wider on the outside than it is on the inside of the plastic, but on the whole it's quite a bit narrower than the first one I made. That was already there when I pulled down the light. I tried to replicate it to see what the person who took the light bulb used. See here." As Oonishi pointed, Kotobuki admired him for a moment, amazed at his attention to detail. "This one was from a paper clip from the Stationary Closet. It bent as I tried to pry it open, but it worked eventually. The dent is consistently wide throughout the whole edge of dome, so it wasn't what the Culprit used. This one here looks mostly the same as the paperclip dent, but it was from a tack. I couldn't even get it open using that though. It was too short, I couldn't get leverage." Kotobuki looked at the four dents, not seeing anything contradictory to his observations. "So the question is: what did the light bulb thief use?"

Kotobuki brought a finger to her lip thoughtfully, hoping for an epiphany, but nothing came to her. With a slight sigh, she shook her head. "I'm gonna look in the Supply Room!" she suggested, waving farewell for now and turning and heading back. Writing down what he'd found in her Monokuma File, she headed into the Supply Room.

Seeing Urushibara, he seemed a bit out of it, leaning against a shelf, sweating a bit. Noticing Kanata's gaze, the Virologist mumbled in reply, "That Akumada..." Kotobuki still wasn't sure what to make of that boy. After a couple minutes of searching, the sound of bells echoed throughout the Exam Building.

"Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Peer Assessment Trial. Surviving Applicants, please enter the red door on the stairs on the First Floor staircase. See you soon! Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

The word 'surviving' had Kotobuki reflexively look over at the fallen body of Shikishima, still unmoving in between the shelves. Tsujimoto waved the other two out of the room, and the trio grew as they ran into more Applicants on the way. Kotobuki split off, quickly returning the movies to her room, before heading back to the First Floor. Finally, she reached the staircase, the doors opened. Inside was yet another dim room, brown tiled roof and floors with grated walls, one open to them. They couldn't see outside: it was just darkness. Kotobuki saw the others standing with varying degrees of confidence or worry. Kotobuki, seeing that Oonishi was still hesitant, approached him, hearing that he was breathing pretty hard, likely being nervous or scared. Kotobuki put her hand on the taller boy's shoulder, looking at him and nodding. She felt like she'd need him: he was smart, had a good memory, and attention to detail. Kotobuki knew her flaws, but she couldn't give up. The two of them walked into the elevator, and the grated door closed. With a rumble, the elevator began to move, descending downwards. As they moved, Kotobuki took her Monokuma File, rereading her notes, recalling the sight of the corpse.

Shikishima Umatarou: the first to grab the reins of leadership in this troubled time and always willing to lend a hand to anyone willing to accept it. One of the fifteen of them here had deliberately taken his life and made it look like an accident. And now they descended to the Peer Assessment, a Trial of Trust and Doubt, a Trial of Hope and Despair, a Trial of Life and Death.


	6. 1-5: Trial of Light and Dark

The elevator to the site of the Peer Assessment Trial finally stopped, the grate grinding open. The 15 remaining Applicants filed through another door into a large room, Kotobuki and a few others looking at the unappealing location with disdain. It was decorated, if you could say that, resembling a strange cross between a courtroom and a prison, with gray cracked walls and a strange dripping sound in the distance. Surrounding the center of the room were sixteen podiums, each of polished wood, the front barred, supporting the top rail. Opposite the door was a large chair, the black and white form of Monokuma sitting, another large door behind him. As they entered, he demanded, "Okay, Applicants, find the podium with your name on it so we can get started!" Kotobuki looked around, checking the podiums until she found hers on the far right side, name displayed on a touchscreen hidden on the other side of the polished wood rail. Looking across the room, she saw Oonishi standing directly on the opposite side of her.

When everyone was standing at their designated spot, Monokuma began, "Now, let me explain the rules before we start. You have already investigated, so you must use what you learned to assess and grade the culprit. When all facts have been laid out, a vote will be called, where everyone will vote on the believed Culprit. If you vote the 'Black' Culprit Guilty, they will Fail. If you vote a 'White' innocent Guilty, the Culprit will Pass, and the rest of you will Fail!"

The Junior Police Offcier, Tsujimoto, standing next to Oonishi, looked over at Monokuma, raising her hand before asking, "Excuse me, but what is that?" Her gaze was locked onto a picture on a stand in front of Monokuma, black cloth draped over the corners, a blood colored cross over it. The picture displayed the face of the Victim, Shikishima, smiling slightly in his campaign hat.

Monokuma replied with a shrug, "What does it look like? It's just a reminder that human life is short."

Kotobuki narrowed her eyes, grumbling, "You don't deserve to talk like that: this is your fault in the first place!"

Monokuma growled, "He wouldn't have been in this mess if he weren't Talented. If he had ignored his passion and strived to be more normal, he could have lived a normal boring life and died a normal boring death. Here, his death has meaning, because if you don't find out who killed him, well..."

The slightly chubby Director Tachibana spoke up, "So someone did kill him?"

Monokuma replied, "An excellent point to start the discussion! Was it an accident? Or not?"

The first to speak up was the Backpacker, Saitou, insisting, "Not. It was probably just an accident."

The suited Akumada glared, "Hmph. Did you even go near the scene?"

Saitou shrugged, "Nah. Took one look and said, 'Obvious, isn't it?' Because well, isn't it? He pulled the cord and that TV came crashing down."

Iketani shook her head, "I didn't even take that good of a look, but couldn't you have tried a little harder?" Saitou opened his mouth to speak, but then instead, closed it, ignoring her.

Knowing full well that something was up, Kotobuki slipped through her Monokuma File on the podium in front of her before interjecting, "I'm not sure that's right though." The Backpacker gave her a look through his narrowed eyes. Kotobuki continued, "Did you take a look at the cord? Even though it was in his hand, it had blood on it. If he really pulled it down on himself...his hand would have had blood on it, not the cord, but the hand was mostly clean. I want to disbelieve it as much as you but...Shikishima didn't kill himself by accident. The cord could have only ended up in his hand if someone put it there afterwards."

Saitou scratched his head, looking aside, saying, "Yeah, but...well..."

Iketani spoke up, standing across from him, picking at her ears with her painted nails, "If you aren't going to say anything useful, just drop it."

Saitou glared, "Says you! What did you do aside from laze about in the Dining Hall?"

Iketani opened her mouth, but a voice from next to Shikishima's podium interrupted, "That's quite enough." Kirifuji looked at the two as they stopped, glancing away.

The large Mizunoe spoke up next from next to Kotobuki, asking, "But how did the TV kill the Forester? It wasn't high enough to fall on his head."

On Kotobuki's other side, Taiyoshi, tightening the raincoat wrapped around her waist, wasn't sure, replying, "It was pretty heavy looking, but there was maybe a few inches between the bottom of the TV and him, so I don't think it could have caused much more than a bump."

The short, blue haired Katsuragi spoke up softly, "So it must have gotten higher somehow, right? Then perhaps the cord was used to lift it up through use of a rafter."

The Queen of Karuta, who had been patting her hakama down, suddenly spoke up, "Excuse me, if I might offer a counter point?" She stopped, prompting Katsuragi to nod. She continued, "Thank you. The cord was not that long, was it? Were there even rafters?"

Katsuragi tilted her head in thought before replying, "Even if there were no rafters, they may have been hooks in some of the boxes, or something like that. There was lots of tape and supplies, I'm sure something was possible. The Culprit could have then put it away after the deed was done, hiding the evidence right where they'd gotten it."

Akumada grunted, "Did you look?"

Katsuragi shook her head, saying, "I'm...quite short. If there was any tape reside or other marks, I wouldn't have been able to find them easily."

Taiyoshi sighed, "You could have asked for help, or even looked through the boxes yourself and come up with something reasonable."

Urushibara, in between Katsuragi and Akumada, finally spoke up, rolling back the sleeves of his lab coat, "Hey, even if they did use something like that, the cord is too short. It'd be obvious if the Culprit were holding it. Shikishima would be an idiot to just go under it like that."

The Blacksmith, Toyoguchi, looking at him from next to the short Katsuragi, glowered, "Oh, how interesting of you to say that. However, there might have been a way. There were other cords in the room too. With the proper setup using more hooks and cords, one could have tied it to the TV cord and stood farther away. Then, Shikishima, walked in, not noticing the TV, walking under it when the Culprit dropped it. Then they put the cord back along with the rest of the setup and left."

Urushibara stammered defensively, "N-no, they didn't leave. They were hiding in there. I didn't see them, because I was too focused on the body! Then while I was freaking out, they left!"

Kotobuki suddenly spoke up, "Can we cover that it a moment please? I wanna figure out what happened before we talk about who did it."

Akumada spoke deeply and clearly, "I agree. There is one fact left unexplained: the damage done to his nose. If it were dropped from above and landed on his head, how did the nose become broken?"

The Magician, Tomoe, finally spoke up, "Oh, he fell! On his nose."

Oonishi shook his head, speaking as well, "He was face up when we found him. If the Culprit were to flip him over to disguise that he fell facing down, he would have had to do something about the nose too. I think it would be smartest to leave the body alone."

Akumada added, "The blood stains don't add up to the idea of him being flipped over either. If that were the case, there would have been more of a bloody mess."

The Psychologist, Kirifuji, nodded, "I agree with that assessment."

Mizunoe had something to say, "Television hit his nose from the short drop, then he fell and hit the shelf?"

Tachibana suggested, "What if he hit his nose in between leaving Urushibara and getting in the accident? Like he ran into the door?" She smiled, uncertainly adding, "Somehow."

Kinashi made her own suggestion, "What if he were to fall first, then...I am not sure, excuse me."

Kotobuki, getting an idea, spoke up, "Wait, Kinashi-san! I think you're onto something!"

The other girl looked at her in surprise, before saying, "I am not so sure myself: am I missing something? Please elaborate."

Kirifuji smirked, "Finally, we've stumbled upon the most reasonable scenario. Please, do continue, Kotobuki-chan."

Kanata, forgetting her train of thought, mumbled as she tried to remember, "Let's see, it was...ah! The TV itself! If you take a close look, it's damaged on both corners."

Tsujimoto claimed, "But wasn't it cracked once from hitting Shikishima-san, and another time from hitting the ground not even a moment later?"

Oonishi adjusted his glasses, asking, "What order did that really happen though? I'm not sure, but how would it have worked out if it were the opposite from what you're assuming?"

Kirifuji smiled, "Excellent point, Oonishi-kun! Kotobuki-chan, do you have a suggestion as to how that could have been?"

Not appreciating his sarcastic friendliness, Kotobuki did her best to ignore him and replied, "Well, let's say they TV dropped first, and hit the ground, causing the clean set of cracks. Then, maybe...someone lifted it? And dropped it on him?" A shudder went down her spine as she realized the brutal possibility.

Kirifuji continued for her, "Yes, I think that fits. He dropped the TV once on himself, hitting his nose, fracturing it. Both he and the TV hit the ground, where the TV incurred its first set of cracks. The the Culprit took advantage of his weakness and finished the job. However, I have a bit of a theory as to why he was reaching for the TV in the first place. Shikishima was always the helpful kind, right? Perhaps the Culprit requested his help in getting it down, taking the opportunity to push it on him, before finishing the job."

Saitou bared his teeth, "Then, they spilled their chips to make it look like they panicked. Sound about right?"

After a couple moments, Urushibara gasped, "Eh!? Me!?"

Taiyoshi growled, "Yeah, you! You were his buddy, and in the perfect position to do something like that! You could have easily come up with a reason for him to grab the TV. Then you pushed it from the other side, knocking him down, and then you finished the deed yourself!"

Urushibara shook his head, "No no no! I came to the scene after it all happened! That's how I caused such a mess!"

Toyoguchi scoffed, "You could have easily caused such a mess yourself, not long before anyone else."

Oonishi looked over to the boy in the suit, asking, "Akumada-san, you questioned him afterwards, right? What do you think?"

Akumada studied the Critic for a moment, before smirking, "What indeed? However, if he were the Culprit, there are a few unanswered questions. Why was Shikishima in the Supply Room when he should have been heading for the Janitor's Closet? Why was the light bulb removed? And for that matter, what was the purpose of the two mirrors? Urushibara, you should know the answer to one of those."

Tachibana, from next to him, spoke up, "Oh, the light bulb was gone? Not broken?" She thought for a moment, before smiling, "Well, I'm out of ideas."

Akumada raised a hand to silence her as the Virologist scratched his head, "Um, let's see, what was it?" Akumada glared, raising his hand to the bald boy to his left. Urushibara flinched away, "I remember, I remember! You asked me about it earlier, right? Um, the buckets, and rags. He asked me to help him clean the Meeting Room for the get together, so I grabbed them from the Janitor's Closet. Didn't you say something like, uh..."

Akumada finished, "I simply wondered aloud if Shikishima was heading for the Supply Room at all? He had the rags, did he not? Such a considerate boy wouldn't have thrown wet, dirty rags back in the Janitor's Closet, would he?"

Kotobuki sputtered, "O-oh! You mean he was actually heading for the Laundry Room, right?"

Akumada nodded, "The buckets were placed between the doors, so I wonder if perhaps he noticed the missing light bulb, and wanted to check it out."

Looking over at Taiyoshi and Saitou, Akumada continued, "Now, if Urushibara were the Culprit, when did he remove the light bulb from under the fixture?"

Katsuragi replied, suddenly but not very loud, "I first noticed right before we left for the Meeting Room from the Dining Hall. Did anyone go that way any time today?"

No one said anything, except Oonishi, "I mostly spent my time around my room and the Dining Hall, and went to the Second Floor. I didn't notice until after the murder had occurred, when I was looking for Urushibara and Shikishima."

Katsuragi pulled her sleeping cap tighter on her head, before saying, "Oh, maybe I was wrong. If no one else noticed, it must have just been me seeing things."

Kirifuji spoke up, "Well, there are two reasonable options: the light bulb was removed before everyone left for the Meeting Room, or after. Now, if it were after, about how long would they have had in between everyone leaving and Shikishima-kun and Urushibara-kun arriving? Not a lot."

Toyoguchi forcefully spoke, "One moment! Urushibara wouldn't have even had a chance at that point! In fact, the only ones who would have would be I, Mizunoe, Tomoe, and Saitou, but we were all weakened from food poisoning."

The blonde Tsujimoto shook her head grimly, pointing out, "No, there was one more."

Kirifuji smiled knowingly, "Akumada-kun decided to skip, after all, but that's beside the point. Whoever did it, they must have done it before everyone left. It was quite lucky no one stumbled upon them as they worked, or noticed the darkness."

"So, Urushibara-san took the light bulb, and then went to help clean, correct?" Kinashi asked.

Kirifuji chuckled softly, "Oh, I don't think he took the light bulb at all, Kinashi-chan. No, I think that would be far above him, to plan it out to that degree. There was another sign it was planned as well, even aside from the light and mirrors. Did someone catch on?"

Kotobuki remembered, "Ah! The switching!"

Oonishi looked at her, "Switching?"

Kotobuki replied, "Eiji-kun, you remember when we first looked in the Supply Room on the first day, right? Where was the TV?"

Oonishi thought, before nodding, "I remember it being on one of the lower shelves."

Kotobuki nodded, "It was on the bottom shelf then, but today, it was on top! All the boxes on the lower shelves also fit really well, except for one, full of garbage bags. Isn't it likely that the Culprit switched the places of the garbage bags and the TV on the shelves?"

Kirifuji nodded, "Indeed. For Urushibara to know Shikishima would be interested in the light on his way to the Laundry Room to deposit the rags, to set the TV on the high shelf and take the light bulb beforehand. Such foresight is above him, I'm afraid. I might have been able to plot such a thing, as the Super High School Level Psychologist, but my alibi as clean as Urushibara's bald head."

The Virologist laughed awkwardly, "Ha...yep, my stupid bald head couldn't have made a plan like that." He looked away, a bit depressed at his own self-degrading words.

Mizunoe suddenly spoke loudly, "Wait one moment!" The large boy's commanding frame dominated attention. "TV and garbage bags weren't switched, were they? Virologist snuck in, killed Forester, and switched them afterward!"

Kotobuki, not wanting to go back to the method of murder, tried to interrupt, "Mizunoe-san, I don't think that's right."

The Carpenter shouted, "Prove it! Virologist removed light bulb, then went to clean the Meeting Room. Then, on their way down, he followed Forester. Punched him, fractured nose. Grabbed TV and dropped it on Forester. Put garbage bags on lower shelf!"

Kotobuki countered, "Shikishima-san should have been able to fight back, right? Maybe even better, he's an outdoorsman, and Urushibara-san's a scientist. There'd have been a figh-"

Mizunoe growled, "There was a fight! Spilled chips and utensils. Virologist knocked him down. Sneak attack! Then he grabbed the TV. Wham!"

After a moment, Kotobuki cried out, "That doesn't add up!" Mizunoe blinked, waiting for an explanation. Kotobuki continued, "The cracks on the TV, right? We already figured out that the TV hit something twice. Why would he damage the TV again if they fought?"

Mizunoe blinked, scratching his head as he thought. "Uh...I don't know. I was wrong. Sorry, Luckster."

Toyoguchi spat, "To yell with such ferocity at a woman, you are a barbarian, Mizunoe."

The large Carpenter looked away awkwardly as Kotobuki said, "He had a good point though...even if it wasn't right..."

Kirifuji finished, speaking plainly, "So, Urushibara couldn't have been the Culprit: everything was far too premeditated for that. In other words, there is only one it could have been, right? The Victim and his buddy are clean. The other nine who made their way to the Meeting Room are obviously clean. Of those remaining, four were too sick to do anything. That leaves...who, I wonder?"

Eyes on the room turned to Akumada, whom scratched his chin, not blinking. He gave a lazy shrug, "I didn't do it."

Kirifuji stated, "Very well, let's move on to the last point of discussion: the mirrors. Perhaps that will put things in perspective?"

Iketani grumbled, "You guys and these mirrors. What are you even talking about?"

Akumada began, "I shall explain. I examined them with Kotobuki. There was one above the bathrooms, angled, matching up with another one, in the dim light on the lower wall farther down the hallway. They were positioned so that if you were to stand either in the corner by the grated staircase down or on the stairs up to the first floor, you could look into the mirrors and see the other point."

Kotobuki continued for him, "I stood on the stairs, and I couldn't see Akumada-san unless he moved, since he was wearing all black. It was pretty dark"

Akumada added, "I could only see the extraordinarily dense object on the stairs."

Kotobuki grumbled, "Hey!"

Ignoring her, Akumada elaborated, "From that, I imagine whoever set up the mirrors did so to avoid being caught as they performed the murder. With the light bulb gone, it is neigh impossible to see the second mirror or anyone hiding in the area near the grated staircase without looking closely, and attention would likely be focused on the fact that the light was off in the first place. However, from that point, one has a good view down both hallways and, should they use the second mirror, up the nearby stairs as well. In other words, it's an elaborate surveillance setup to keep from being snuck up upon while waiting for a potential Victim to stumble along. This was all quite well done, I must admit."

Taiyoshi snapped accusingly, "Isn't it a bit too early to be patting yourself on the back?"

Akumada shrugged, "I'm not the Culprit, and there's no evidence aside from lack of an alibi, however, I must admit...I have little clue as to who it could be. I didn't expect it to come to this."

Tsujimoto, raising her hand to adjust her cap, said, "Maybe there aren't any clues left because we've caught on to you!" Akumada was silent, thinking.

"Wait one moment!" Kotobuki said loudly, commanding attention. "I think there is one more clue left. Eiji-kun?"

The Critic, adjusting his glasses, blinked. Remembering, he said, "Er, I sorta reached a dead end on that one. I didn't really learn a lot."

Kanata insisted, "But we're still the only ones who know about it! There has to be someone who has an idea."

Oonishi swallowed, before saying, "Y-you're right. Okay then. Everyone; let me explain. It has to do with the plastic dome that covered the light bulb."

Kirifuji nodded, "Yes, I saw you taking it down to check if the light bulb was there or not."

Akumada, composure slipping, replied, "Wait a minute, you lie! You weren't there when I saw him trying to take it down!"

Kanata quelled the situation, "He didn't take it down just once! I was there when he took it down the first time, but someone else did it before then. Go on, Eiji-kun!"

Nodding, Oonishi continued, "Well, after I took it down the first time, I noticed something. There were two dents in the edge of the plastic. One was wider than the other, and both were wider on the outer edge of the dome than the inside. The larger one was definitely caused by the needle nose pliers from my Tool Set which I used, but I didn't know what the other dent was caused by, so I looked around, trying to find something that matched. There were tacks in the Supply Room which Tsujimoto-san gave me and paperclips in the Stationary Closet which I got myself. But neither of those made a dent like the first one. The tack didn't open it at all, and the paperclip was hard to use, since it bent, but the dent it made wasn't wider at one side. That's where my trail ended, since I couldn't figure out what the light bulb thief used." Kirifuji and Akumada looked at him closely.

Suddenly Akumada smirked. That smirk turned into a chortle, then a hard laugh, before he calmed down, taking a breathing and adding, "My my, Oonishi, you really surprised me. I suppose I must thank you for clearing my name."

Kirifuji crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. "Well, then, Oonishi-kun, do go on. One flash of inspiration leads to another. I would hate to steal that thunder. I believe we are finally onto the true Culprit!"

Getting frustrated with him, Toyoguchi snapped, "Don't pretend like you know everything!"

"But isn't it obvious?" Kirifuji said with one of his typical, smug smiles.

"Just let him speak!" Kotobuki interrupted.

Put on the spot, Oonishi looked around, before stopping, clearly trying to think. Kotobuki watched him for a few moments, before trying to piece it together herself. If Oonishi had cleared Akumada's name, was it something Akumada couldn't get either? Something neither of them could get ahold of...

Oonishi suddenly cried out, realizing something, "Ah!" He seemed a bit confused, grumbling, "But...that doesn't make any sense! Because-"

Akumada chuckled, "Go on, Oonishi, even the wildest theories hold weight in this Exam far beyond being sensible in the first place."

Oonishi looked at him for a moment, before finally answering. "The Sewing Kit. A sewing needle would be narrower on one side, and long and sturdy enough to open the light fixture. Akumada wouldn't have been able to get a hold of it either, right?"

Akumada nodded, adding, "And of all the females here, one stands out. Quite a bit..."

Kotobuki realized it herself. Seven girls were in the Meeting Room when the murder occurred. Turning to the one who had the shakiest alibi, she asked, "Kazuko-chan...where were you when Shikishima was killed?"

The Magician blinked in surprise at being put on the spot. "Um, let's see. Well, for starters, I was sick! But I ran out of water, so I got out of my room to get some more. I heard a clatter and a scream, then I heard the body discovery announcement. It was dark from where I heard it from, so I didn't move until Toyoguchi-san came up behind me, and we went and ran into Oonishi, Iketani, and Urushibara near the Supply Room."

Akumada looked up, narrowing his eyes, "Interesting, interesting. Now explain: why did you not see me? I was in the bathroom, then I came out and heard the announcement shortly after. You must have been in the same hallway, according to your testimony."

"Where were you, again?" Tsujimoto interrupted, asking.

Akumada explained his side of things once again, "The bathroom. I exited, and turned to go back to my room, when I heard a scream, and approached to find Oonishi, Iketani, Urushibara, and Shikishima's corpse. Tomoe was nowhere in sight."

Tomoe narrowed her eyes, "You...You're lying! You were just hiding in the darkness, weren't you!?"

Akumada snarled, "Yes, brilliant. I hid in the darkness, exited to commit a murder, then returned like a bat to his cave." He shook his head, growling, "What if I were discovered? Are you some kind of idiot?"

She flinched, raising her hands defensively. Toyoguchi stepped back from his podium, glaring at Akumada, "A lady requires a gentle tongue. Watch your words else I will take it. Her story matches with mine: I was out to check and see why the body discovery announcement played, and happened to see Tomoe-sama, so I caught up with her and found the corpse."

Akumada sneered, "You can try to affirm her, but it won't make her words any less false. The fact that you were out of your room is suspicious enough, Tomoe! Didn't you find anything odd about that, Toyoguchi?"

The boy with the topknot shook his head, "Her door is closer to the Supply Room than mine. It's the closest, in fact. That aside, whom should we believe here, you or her?"

Taiyoshi interrupted, "Yeah, if it's your words against hers, it's pretty clear who we're going to trust. You're way more suspicious no matter how you slice it. I wouldn't trust you whether you said your side of the story first or not."

Kotobuki shook her head, "But wait: how could he get a sewing needle to open the light fixture?"

Taiyoshi sighed, "It's not like it's impossible." Kotobuki, pondered for a moment, and Taiyoshi continued, "Why couldn't he? Akumada's crafty; he could have borrowed it from someone, right?"

Kotobuki suggested, "Well, if he had, wouldn't this be a good time for someone to say something about it? If they don't and we choose the wrong culprit, we all Fail!" She looked around, but no one spoke up.

Taiyoshi countered, "He's definitely the type to intimidate, so he could have scared someone into forcing them to give him one! If there were a way to tell if they'd been used, we could tell for sure, but-"

"Wait one moment!" Oonishi suddenly spoke up. "Sorry, but you haven't used yours, right? It said on the note on our doors that they were sealed, so if we check all the Sewing Kit seals, we'll find out where it came from."

Tomoe suddenly spoke up, "Um, I did use mine, actually. That's not going to get me in trouble, right?"

Iketani asked, "What did you use it for?"

Tomoe answered, "I'm only going to say this because our lives are on the line, but it's hardly a magician's secret, admittedly. This was a new hat, so I sewed a secret compartment in. For tricks, you know?" she crossed her arms and pouted, "But now I can't even use the compartment because I just told you about it!"

Akumada grunted, "Really? How convenient. Anyone else?" He looked around at the girls, none of whom spoke up. Continued, he glowered, "Now explain how I got one of your needles. You're the expert at sleight of hand, it would be quite unlikely for me to slip one off of you. Nor could I have gotten into your room easily."

"We don't know your Talent, do we, smart ass?" Saitou spat. "You could be the Super High School Level Thief, couldn't you?"

"Yes, Akumada, clear your name by revealing the truth. It is the only way," Kirifuji requested.

"Very well," Akumada sighed. "I am the Super High School Level Knitter. I needed her needle, so I asked. I did everything related to this case."

After a moment of silence, Katsuragi grumbled, "Very funny..."

Urushibara scratched his head, "Even if it was Tomoe-san, she was sick, right?"

Kirifuji let out a groan. Regaining his composure, he spat, "You are all truly dense. Let's stop beating around the bush. I've suspected her of being up to something the entire day."

"Lies," Mizunoe grunted.

"Kirifuji-san, you've been all over Urushibara and Akumada," Tsujimoto added.

The boy shook his head, "Was I? I don't seem to recall. However, Tomoe-chan, you were acting quite strange this morning. Despite claims that you did eat, you never changed color. Nor did you seem to be in any discomfort until the others were. Quite the delayed reaction, no?"

Tomoe shook her head, hat nearly falling from it, "I'm used to my own cooking! And Monokuma gave me medicine, didn't he? Why would he try to hide the Culprit?"

Tachibana, adjusting her spectacles, replied, "Well, if he gave it away, it'd be boring, right? Like spoiling a magic trick." Monokuma laughed, but didn't say anything. A few nearby Applicants jumped, forgetting he was there.

Tomoe had a sharp intake of breath as Oonishi added with uncertainty, "You did say that your next great trick was going to be leaving this place behind, didn't you?"

Tomoe looked around, worry on her face, before Kotobuki, looking downcast, said, "Kazuko-chan...you didn't help me out just to use my get together for your own needs, did you?"

Gripping the edges of her top hat tightly, Tomoe cried out, "No! You're falling into his trap! Don't believe his lies!"

Kirifuji shook his head, "Too many coincidences surround your cooking for it to be a simply accident. Truly, someone so competent at tricks wouldn't be that abysmal at cooking. You must possess that degree of common sense."

"I...you..." she muttered. Looking around, she suddenly stopped, realization dawning on her face. She smiled, "Aha! I don't think so~!" Ignoring the looks, she continued, "I mean, sure, overestimate my cooking all you want, but there's a mistake in a certain Super High School Level Knitter's testimony, right? With us at the bathrooms, I mean. I heard a scream and a clattering, but why didn't Akumada?"

Akumada answered, "I heard a scream. I was going to go the other way when I did, but I turned around."

Tomoe laughed, less like a normal person and more like a witch cackling. "See! See! He's lying! Isn't that weird? He heard the scream but not the clattering of the utensils! Explain that, Akumada! Why did you hear Urushibara's scream, but not what came immediately after?"

Akumada narrowed his eyes. Kirifuji caught it too. Oonishi was the first one to speak, "Tomoe-san...He arrived after I screamed."

Tomoe blinked, shocked and confused, "Huh? But...what? You!?"

Akumada chuckled, "Now it's starting to make sense. I'll bet you were in the women's bathroom, hiding. You wouldn't have been easily noticed, nor heard anything from inside there. I heard neither Urushibara's scream nor the clattering. In other words, you must have heard them on your way to the bathroom, running from the scene, not after you came out." He pointed accusingly, "Why did you ignore his girly scream, Tomoe!?"

Urushibara scratched his head, "Well, I did scream, but..."

Tomoe sputtered and gawked, unable to form words. Tsujimoto looked away from the girl, disappointed. Toyoguchi crossed his arms, unable to give her defense.

Kirifuji laughed, "Kotobuki-chan, spell out for everyone what happened, and put everything to a close."

Kotobuki gulped, before staring hard at Tomoe. "Kazuko-chan: I'm going to explain everything, so if there's something wrong, please say so, okay?" She stopped, taking a breath, not wanting to do this for even a second. "I'm only doubting you because you're my friend, Kazuko-chan!" She paused once more, running through all the facts in her head.

"The Culprit first made their move this morning, when they decided to cook breakfast for everyone. They made a meal to give themselves an alibi. By claiming to eat it as well, they were able to get out of the movie night along with those who did eat their food, even though they weren't sick. While everyone was getting ready, they snuck out of their room and made their move. First, they took the light bulb from under the fixture to hide their actions, using their Sewing Kit to pry it open. Then they switched the television and the garbage bags and set up the mirrors. With the mirrors in place, they'd be able to hide by the grated stairs to the next basement level, and watch most of the floor, so that no one could sneak up on them."

"The first one to come down that way was Shikishima, the Victim. The Culprit approached, asking him for help to move the television: Shikishima wouldn't have hesitated for what he believed was a sick person in need. When he got into the Supply Room, and the Culprit made their move, pushing the TV onto him as he tried to reach it, fracturing his nose and knocking him down. Then, the Culprit took the TV, and dropped it on the Victim's head, killing him. To make it look like an accident, they took the cord and put it in his hand, trying to make it look like he pulled it onto himself. However, before they could leave, they saw Urushibara approaching, looking for Shikishima. They hid in the Supply Room, waiting for a chance. Urushibara-san found the body and freaked out, hitting the shelf and dropping silverware and chips everywhere. While he was distracted, the Culprit made a break for it, turning off the lights as they left. Because the light bulb was removed outside, Urushibara couldn't see anything, and was stuck until someone else showed up."

"The Culprit went down the hall, not seeing anyone, and hid in the restroom. However, Akumada was in the other one, coming out not long after, not having heard the commotion from the Supply Room. At around the same time, Iketani and Eiji came down, and Oonishi screamed out when he saw the body, drawing Akumada while the body discovery announcement played. The Culprit left after hearing the announcement, running into Toyoguchi, approaching the scene, as if nothing had happened."

"Please tell me I'm wrong...Tomoe Kazuko," Kotobuki finished.

The Magician's face was torn between shock and anger. There was silence: no one had a counterpoint. "Well? Will that be all? Shall we call a vote?" Akumada said, crossing his arms, a smug smile plastered on his face.

Tomoe suddenly snarled, "Wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong! You missed something big! Huge!" Pointing a gloved finger at Kotobuki, she laughed manically, "The light bulb! I might be a Magician, but even I can't make things vanish into thin air!"

Kirifuji shook his head, "You had plenty of time to hide it."

Tomoe spat, "Nope! Nope nope nope! Even if I were faking being sick, I wouldn't want to be caught out of my room! I wouldn't risk walking back to my room or the Janitor's Closet or anything."

Akumada nodded, "So you set up the mirrors and took the light bulb."

"No! You did! So you didn't get caught skulking!" Tomoe insisted. "But you can't just hide a light bulb! It'd be too big to hide easily on your person! You...hid it in the bathroom!"

Kotobuki shook her head, "There wasn't anything there. Not in either of them."

Tomoe stammered, "T-then he...did it on his way upstairs! I never would have had the chance, see! It wasn't in the Girl's Bathroom, and Toyoguchi was outside, so I couldn't have hid it in my room. Then I was with Kinashi while we investigated. Right, Kinashi!?"

The Karuta Queen nodded, "I cannot deny that."

Tomoe continued, "But Akumada, he was alone! He could have gone anywhere after leaving the Supply Room on his way to get everyone!"

Seeing it as unlikely, Kotobuki said, "Kazuk-"

Tomoe attacked her, hastily formed arguments firing rapidly, "Stop ganging up on me! He's way more suspicious than me! Hero of children, Cherry Blossom Kazarina, would never murder! I'm not budging until we find that light bulb! It could be in the Supply Room so well hidden, no one could have found it! And stop calling me out! I couldn't have had a chance to hide it, and no way something like that could be on my person! Go ahead and check! Nothing behind my ears! Nothing up my sleeve! Nothing in my hat!"

Realization striking, Kotobuki cried out, piercing her words, "Kazuko-chan, that's wrong!" Kazarina froze, teeth bared. "You just said it, didn't you? You used your Sewing Kit to make a secret compartment in your hat. Could...we see?"

She didn't move, her teeth bared, her eyes hard and angry. Suddenly, they began to water. Shaking, she bowed her head, reaching for her hat. Flipping it over, she reached in, pulling something round and white out. She looked up, a broken smile on her face as she said, her voice cracking, spirit broken, "Presto! A light bulb!" She shuddered and gave a watery laugh, "Haaah. Haaah." The light bulb slipped from her hands, bouncing on the ground, clattering as it rolled to a stop. She slumped, defeated.

"Now, if no one has an objections, it's time for the vote! Choose the person you think is the Culprit. No abstaining is allowed!" Monokuma said, jumping to his feet in his chair, face eternally smiling. Kotobuki looked at Tomoe, feeling betrayed, before looking at the touch screen, displaying sixteen faces, one grayed out, the deceased Shikishima. Kotobuki reluctantly tapped Tomoe's image, submitting her vote. After the voting concluded, a slot reel rose above Monokuma's seat. The reels began spinning, until all three displayed Tomoe's face. It blinked, 'GUILTY' flashing underneath, as confetti spilled out of the sides. Monokuma said cheerful, "And it's unanimous! The Culprit was none other than Tomoe Kazuko! Absolutely correct! If you count the exhaust from that despair inducing breakfast, Shikishima's murder was all just smoke and mirrors."

Tomoe, looked up, despair plain on her face. She swallowed, admitting, "You were right, all of it. I made the breakfast to give myself an alibi. The mirrors, the stolen light bulb, the moved TV..."

Tsujimoto, crestfallen, asked, "Why, Tomoe-san? Why Shikishima?"

Kirifuji replied for her, "Because he was an easy target, it was just as I said. The Forester couldn't ignore those in need. How did you do it, exactly, I wonder?"

Taking a breath, she answered the question, "I saw him coming from my hiding place by the grate. I approached him, and he scolded me for walking around without a buddy while sick. I told him I thought I had found an outlet to plug a cable from the TV in and try and get a signal, but couldn't get the TV down. He was so glad to help, and I...I didn't want to kill him!" she cried out, apologetic, "I wasn't after him, I swear!" She pointed a finger at Akumada, "I wanted to get you! You were always being mean and avoiding everyone. I wouldn't have been able to kill Shikishima if he'd come down with Urushibara, but you were alone while almost everyone else was watching the movie. I saw you too! Going into the bathroom! It was only a matter of time before you wandered along. I was so close..."

Akumada scoffed, "If you're going to say 'sorry', don't do the act in the first place. As much as you plead and cry, you still murdered him, without a shred of genuine remorse. And had you succeeded, you would have simply left us to die as you frolicked outside."

"Don't say it like that!" she spat suddenly. At the silence, she continued, "I wanted to get out, okay? The audience, the cheers...I missed it. I know I'm not the only one who's thought about getting out. I thought I had a good idea too, but when I got Shikishima into the Supply Room, I realized what I was really about to do. But I was so close to getting out, I...I couldn't just stop! After I pushed to TV onto him, breaking his nose, I picked it up to finish the job, the way he looked at me as I stood over him... He wasn't mad or afraid. It was almost like...he was saying, 'I understand why you're doing this'. He...probably had thought about doing the same thing. He loved the outdoors; being trapped in here must have been the worst. Despite that, he did what he could to keep us all safe, even if it meant being stuck in here. But even then, when I was about to kill him, he still sympathized with me. Even if I had gotten out...I'd never be able to forget his face, that expression..."

The room was still silent. Kotobuki couldn't find words, her thoughts too mixed, both disgust at the betrayal, but sympathy too. Kotobuki wanted to go to Hope's Peak herself, more than almost anything, but this Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing was too much.

After a few moments, Tomoe finished, "H-hey, to whoever gets out of here. Please, don't say anything bad about me, okay? I don't want to disappoint anyone else."

"Upupupu. If it was appearances you were worried about, it's too late for that!" Monokuma laughed.

Tomoe looked horrified and concerned, "W-what? What do you mean!?"

Monokuma continued, "You thought all those security cameras were just for surveillance, right? Wrong! Oh so beary wrong! Guess what, the cat's been out of the bag for a while now: this whole thing is being broadcast around the whooooole wooooorld!"

Tomoe's hands gripped her face in horror. She stammered, "Y-you're lying!"

Monokuma laughed, "Nope! It's just like all them Royal Battle type things, the ratings are huge! Poor little Sakurako and her best friend Hana got to watch their magical hero Kazarina _bash some kid's skull in on live TV_! Isn't that the best?"

Tomoe shook for a moment more, before taking a breath, calming herself a bit, though she still shook. Looking around, she saw one of the cameras in the room, no doubt broadcasting this too. Looking dead at one of them, she spoke, with a surprising amount of charisma for one in her position. "Everyone...I know I've done something terrible, but...even if you can't truly forgive me, I won't hate you. Just remember, as long as you live...the True Cherry Blossom Kazarina will live inside your hearts. And for my last trick...I guess it'll be a disappearing act, rather than an escape trick, heh."

Her smile faded, and Monokuma continued, "Now then, onwards! Punishment time!" Behind Monokuma, the door shifted, revealing another room.

* * *

**FINAL GRADE**

**PLOTTING: B**

**PLAN EXECUTION: C**

**COOLNESS UNDER PRESSURE: D**

**OVERALL GRADE: UNSATISFACTORY**

**TOMOE KAZUKO HAS FAILED THE MUTUAL KILLING EXAM**

**PREPARING EXECUTION**

When the door opening had gotten wide enough, before Tomoe Kazuko could dare move, a pair of shackles shot out, lashing themselves to her ankles, knocking her from her feet as they dragged her into the Execution Chamber. As the lighting was enhanced, a large stage was visible, a large red curtain along the back with a cherry blossom petal pattern. The chains dragged Tomoe to the middle of the stage, where she stood, fearful. Before she could dare run, Monokuma appeared on the stage as well, wand in hand, a blue magician's outfit of his own. With a wave of his hand, Tomoe reappeared in a tall, sectioned box, three doors displaying question marks swinging shut, sealing her inside.

**Mystery Box Shuffle**

With a wave of his white tipped wand, Monokuma held a jagged saw. A large stood appeared out of thin air, and he hopped on, sawing through the first partition, blood staining the saw when it came out on the other side. Hopping up, he landed on the stool hard enough that it dug into the stage, becoming smaller. Flipping his saw in his hands, he started on the second partition, cutting through it just as quickly. Finishing, he threw the bloody saw aside before waggling his paws. The box, blood seeping out of the partitions, floated up. It separated, the top and bottom boxes switching places. Monokuma gestured downwards and the box crashed to the ground. The shock knocked loose one of the doors. The bottom one swung open, revealing Tomoe's severed head. As it hung open, Monokuma bowed low, and the curtains were drawn, hiding the grisly scene.

* * *

In the Trial Room, the rest of the Applicants were appalled by the whole scene. "K-Kazuko-chan?" Kotobuki mumbled, horrified.

Monokuma reappeared, sitting on his chair, "Whew! Executing nasty murderers is tough work."

Oonishi, his eyes wet, his face pale, leaned on his podium, using it to support himself, his legs shaking. Tsujimoto, at his side, reassured him, "We...didn't have a choice but to reveal her."

Using her words to help herself along, Kotobuki nodded, putting her emotions into an angry retort, "And whose fault is that!? Monokuma's, that's who!"

Monokuma shrugged, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know, all that Hope's Peak nonsense."

Kotobuki replied, "That's right! They can't be broadcasting this! No one would stand for it! This doesn't add up with your secret that we were supposed to reveal either, that would cause the World to Despair or whatever?"

Monokuma chortled, "Secret? Like you guys knew what it was. I was just messing with you. Besides, with Hope's Peak Alumni already having affected so many faucets of your everyday life, why can't they pull stuff like this off?"

Kotobuki spat, "There's no reason for all of this death and killing!"

Monokuma growled, "Who needs a reason for Despair?"

Kotobuki couldn't comprehend his meaning, "N-none of this makes any sense! This Exam, this broadcast: why is this happening!?"

Monokuma tilted his head, "Does it matter? Does anything matter? No matter what's being broadcast or isn't: it doesn't mean I'm just going to let you out unless you get away with a murder. That's just the way it is! That's how the world works: people just live their daily lives Hoping they aren't royally screwed over by forces more powerful than them. You can Hope otherwise, but Hope will just be that, Hope. It won't be able to help you, now, will it?"

Kotobuki, tears of frustration at the edge of her eyes, said, "We'll...we'll get out of here somehow, just you watch!" Monokuma just laughed, before leaving once more.

There was more silence. Akumada was the first to speak, scoffing, "So much for the buddy system."

Katsuragi gave him a dirty look, "It didn't fail, exactly. Shikishima simply let his guard down. I still insist we follow it, a single failure doesn't mean the whole thing is broken to the core. It simply means that it needs to be fixed up a little."

Akumada turned away, "I do not intend to go along with buddy system, but it's not as if I can stop anyone."

Saitou spoke up as well, "It's kind of a pain in the ass, so I'd rather not bother with it."

Kinashi shook her head, "I however, agree with Katsuragi-san."

Toyoguchi concurred, "As do I!"

Bells rang throughout the room, and no doubt the rest of the building: "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently Nighttime. The Cafeteria is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. The Rules have been updated; check your ElectroIDs for more information. And with that, good night and sweet dreams..."

The announcement prompted everyone to move to the elevator. The ride back up was just as shaky as it had been, but there wasn't a whole lot of chatter this time either. When it reached the top, everyone made their way to the dorms. Seeing someone slumping, Kotobuki went to Oonishi's side. "Eiji-kun..." she said, trying to get his attention.

He looked at her, still quite crestfallen. He said with a bit of worry in his voice, "If someone like Tomoe could plot a murder like that then...what would someone like Akumada or Kirifuji be capable of?"

Kotobuki had to worry about that too, but she reassured him, "Whatever they do, as long as we keep our heads straight, I know we'll pull through." Managing a smile, she added, "There better not be a next time, but if there is, I'd feel better with you there helping. You did a good job today."

Oonishi brushed away some of his hair, saying, "I guess."

Getting a bit frustrated, Kotobuki retorted, "What do you mean 'you guess'? No one even thought to look at the light fixture, even after you were looking at it, but that led us to the Culprit. I bet even Kirifuji didn't see that coming."

Oonishi cracked a little smile, causing Kotobuki too as well. "Thanks, Kotobuki-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved him away, and the pair went to their separate rooms. Though she had said that, she was still having a hard time grasping Tomoe's sudden murder as well.

* * *

Entering his room, Oonishi flopped down on his bed, tired. He was glad he got that snack Kotobuki had brought him when he got the chance, since there would be no eating until morning. After a moment to try and settle his thoughts, he checked the rules, remembering they'd been updated.

**Rule 12: An accident and a suicide are still murders, the Culprit being the one who caused them. Killing someone accidentally means you're the Culprit. Committing suicide means you're your own Culprit, even if you are also the Victim.**

**Rule 13: Rules may be added during the course of the Exam. Rules will be updated at 10 PM, and the announcement will reflect any changes in the Rules.**

Oonishi sighed, rolling over after placing his glasses, ElectroID, and pens on his nightstand as usual. As he tried to sleep, he remembered Tomoe, trying to get out. If she'd succeeded, she'd go to Hope's Peak Academy, right? Oonishi suddenly sat up, eyes wide with horrific realization. If everyone who had been enrolled at Hope's Peak Academy was a murder then...what about his father? Had the Super High School Level Secretary, Oonishi Mahiro preformed a murder which left the other Applicants dead while he escaped to enroll? Eiji couldn't comprehend his kind and gentle father doing such a thing. He wanted to believe it wasn't the case, he Hoped so desperately it wasn't, but at the back of his mind, the Despair was there. And if his father had been a murderer, did Oonishi Eiji himself have that capacity?

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**SURVIVORS: 14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This time, for our notes, we have Design notes on the Chapter: with more info on the deceased characters and some other thoughts: http://pastebin.com/v7RgKHrE


	7. 2-1: Steamy Second Basement Level

**Even a Monkey could Commit Murder: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Oonishi Eiji awoke the next morning still feeling quite tired. The last day had been something else, but he had simply been unable to rest easily. After taking a quick shower to try and clear his mind a bit, he headed to their typical breakfast. He was the last to arrive, and saw that everyone was still waiting for Kotobuki to finish cooking. Sitting down, he rested his eyes, leaning his head back, still a bit out of it. Suddenly, he felt someone snatch his glasses right off his face. "H-hey!" He cried out as he opened his eyes, looking around. Though his vision was blurred, he could see someone holding them, unmistakable by her multicolored top.

"I'm keeping these," Tachibana Chiyoko laughed. Oonishi could tell as she moved to put them on over top of her own small spectacles.

The Virologist, Urushibara, seemingly not too affected despite his involvement in yesterday's events, gagged a bit, "Do you know how much sweat and bacteria gets on those things?"

Oonishi sighed, "Please: not right now..."

Twirling the glasses in her hand, Tachibana replied, "Oh, not forever, just until you stop moping."

Oonishi grumbled, "I wasn't moping. It's just..."

The pajama wearing Dreamer, Katsuragi, head resting in her hands, spoke, "All wounds heal with time. It might be hard to recover from this one, but we can try. I...certainly don't want to see anyone else dying."

Arms crossed over her sizable chest, Taiyoshi sighed, "Who does? Maybe we should redouble our efforts on getting the hell out of here!"

Tsujimoto sighed as she adjusted her cap, "Our best bet would be the covered windows on the Second Floor, but we need some way to distract Monokuma, and someone willing to risk their person to try and pry the windows, but I can't ask anyone, nor do I want to risk it myself."

Oonishi finally managed to get his glasses back as Mizunoe stated, "Let me take a closer look. Might be able to come up with something."

Toyoguchi gasped, "Truly? Though, as Shikishima said, there may be a vertical drop. Perhaps if we could fashion a pair of ropes from those cords, we might be able to make the drop, if any, more survivable."

Before they could discuss more, Kotobuki came out with breakfast: a number of fruits and pastries. As everyone got settled, the girl asked, "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Urushibara grinned, "Escape."

Kanata pondered on the thought for a moment as Iketani elaborated, "Yeah, if someone could keep Monokuma distracted long enough, we were going to make ropes out of something, then have Mizunoe do something about those windows."

Kotobuki asked, "How would you keep Monokuma distracted though?"

There was a bit of silence, before Taiyoshi smiled devilishly, "That stupid File Room. Burn it to the ground, see how he likes that."

The silver uniformed Kirifuji shook his head, "Oh come now. No one has even touched the bear. He manages to vanish and appear in mere moments, like he's going to do about now." Everyone looked around, and surely enough, Monokuma was standing on one of the other tables.

As he stayed silent, Akumada asked, "You were fine with us talking about escape, but burning those horrendous pictures is where you draw the line?"

Monokuma looked up, saying, "Nope! Couldn't care less. Burning things carelessly could easily result in a surprise Culprit though, so I wouldn't be too reckless unless you really want to get out. I have all those pictures saved anyway, I could just print more. I'd make sure you use them this time; stuff them under your door, in your closet or shelves or bed sheets or shower faucets: wherever."

Changing the subject, Kirifuji inquired, "So, I imagine you want something, perhaps regarding that missing grate?"

Monokuma laughed, "Yep! Bet everyone thought you were a mind reader for a second there, but I know you already went down that way when you went to see what had happen to the crime scene, just this morning. Good news: the Supply Room is clean. No body, blood, snacks, or anything. It's back the way it was, mostly. As for the grate, you can now access the Second Basement Level! Gotta keep things fresh. I know how easily you guys tire of new things. Aren't you already sick of this place and want to leave? Well, that ain't happening, unless you can Pass, that is. Don't let Tomoe's failure despite a decent plan or her hilariously brutal death dishearten you: I'm sure it's possible for any of you to Pass!"

Kotobuki opened her mouth, spitting, "Just go away!"

Monokuma growled, "Well, maybe not all of you. There have to be some Victims, after all." He slipped away again.

After a bit of silence, Toyoguchi suggested, "Perhaps when he tries to give the next Incentive, we will have a good opportunity. Have someone slip away unnoticed. Akumada: you might be most suited for the task." The ponytailed boy rolled his eyes. Toyoguchi continued, "Perhaps-"

Someone else suddenly interrupted, "That's enough!" Eyes in the room turned to the teal shirted Saitou, who seemed particularly disgruntled. "Are you all that stupid? He's watching and listening all the damn time. He can pop out wherever and whenever he wants to. You really think you can just distract him that easily? If you get out, it's going to be alone, and you know exactly what you need-"

Two voices rang out suddenly, one saying "Shut it!" and the other saying, "Just stop!" The latter belonged to Kotobuki, but the former was Iketani, uncharacteristically angry.

Iketani spat, "You wanna kill someone? Go ahead. It'd better be one of the guys smarter than you or you're just gonna Fail. Oh wait; there are way more than two guys here smarter than you, so you're boned either way!"

Saitou stood, teeth bared, "Screw this! I don't have to listen to this crap from you!" Kotobuki opened her mouth to say something, but Saitou turned and left grumbling, leaving his half-finished meal.

After he was gone, Kotobuki looked at Iketani, asking, "Are you okay, Iketani-san?"

The makeup clad girl, fingers on her forehead, took a deep breath, before saying, "This place is just getting to me a bit. I think I'm going to lie down for a little while." In couple of moments, she was gone as well.

The first to break the ensuing silence was Akumada, "He isn't incorrect. If you want to leave, kill. If you want to live, find a way to defend yourself, take precautions, and be careful. Losing two of our number hasn't changed a thing, yet you all act as if the world is ending. Were they so close to you? After such a short time? Pathetic." Akumada, disgusted, left the room himself.

When he was gone, Katsuragi spoke up, softly but surely, "We might be in a better mood after we see what the next Basement Level has to offer. There might be something to keep our mind off things."

Tachibana smiled, "Yeah, I'll bet on it. Now I'm kinda pumped." Consensus reached, the Applicants were able to eat, the mood a bit less tense.

Oonishi offered to help clean, intent on something. When they finished cleaning the Kitchen up, he asked, "Kotobuki-chan, want to look around the next floor?"

The Luckster smiled, before looking away, "Well, normally, I'd like too, but I think I want to look around with someone else this time. I'm sure you'll never kill anyone, so I'm going to try and get through to someone who might, like Saitou, or Akumada, or..." Oonishi's heart sank: he was a little disappointed. Seeing his reaction, Kotobuki replied, "Uh, don't worry, Eiji-kun, we can do something later!"

Oonishi took a breath, conceding, "Okay, Kotobuki-chan."

She took her leave on the Dining Hall, leaving Eiji's sight as she headed downstairs. As he passed the Supply Room on his way down himself, he stopped for a moment, taking a look. The corpse was gone and the TV in its normal place, mostly clean, but still cracked. Oonishi gave a shudder, remembering what had happened yesterday, before turning off the light and closing the door. Turning back, he saw the staircase, now lit, going downwards. As he descended, the atmosphere didn't change much, still drab, but at least it was well lit. There was nothing immediately, but the hallway here was much wider than the ones previously, making it feel a little less cluttered. There was a squared pillar too, and standing next to it was Kinashi Ririka, in her hakama. She smiled at the Critic as he approached and asked, "What are you doing here alone, Kinashi-san?"

The Karuta Queen looked aside for a moment, still slightly smiling, "Well, I could ask you the same thing. It slipped my mind that we should be following the buddy system."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I know we should stick together to be safe, but it is kind of annoying. I guess I shouldn't go wandering off alone after what happened though. But everyone's going to be down here anyway, so..."

Kinashi nodded, before asking, "Shall we examine this floor together, Oonishi-san? Everyone being here is reason enough."

"Sure..." Oonishi muttered with a shrug.

With that settled, the pair went off to check things out. Going down the large hallway, it turned into another large open area. As they looked down, they imagined it to be the length of most of the hallways here: all the way across. There were two doors on each side, two on the left, closer to the back from where they stood, and two on the right, closer to the far wall. Looking at the first door on the left, it read 'Pool'. Curious, the pair entered. They were not alone though: two of the others were already here: Kotobuki and, to a little surprise from Oonishi, Akumada. Taking a moment to look around, there were two doors in the fairly small room, one blue, and one pink, obviously regarding genders.

On the opposite wall were two signs on each side of the door, both reading, 'For those who have read this message: the privacy of your fellow Applicants is quite important. To keep from interfering with said privacy, the security cameras keep tabs on those entering. If a boy attempts to enter the Girl's Changing Room, or vice versa, the doorknob will activate, a needle piercing the offendant's skin, injecting them with a harmless Knockout Drug. Should that fail, the laser array will kill any who attempt to get around the drug. Those affected with the Knockout Drug will sleep for 3-5 hours based on body size. Those affected by the laser array are put to sleep for eternity.'

Oonishi had to reread it, before stammering, "L-laser array!?"

Akumada pointed at the pair of cameras, each with a small attachment underneath. Kinashi gasped, "That is quite a bit excessive, do you not agree?"

Kotobuki nodded, "There's no way I'd want to get into the Boy's Room."

Akumada appeared to concur, "There's no way I wouldn't want to get into the Girl's Room."

Kotobuki narrowed her eyes at him when she caught his added words. With a sigh, she said, "Come on, we're done with the Pool. Let's go check out the next place!"

Akumada looked at Oonishi, before saying, "This is how it's going to be, isn't it? How can you stand her? Go here, do this, go here, do that. I'm about to do this, Drug be damned." He reached for the Girl's Changing Room door with his gloved hand. Kotobuki frowned at him. He stopped, sighing, "Well, I wouldn't mind someone testing it. How much force does it require to trigger? Are my gloves thick enough to stop it? Could I deflect the laser array with mirrors? The questions are endless."

Kinashi looked at him skeptically, "You cannot desire entry that badly. Or can you? It seems ill advised." Akumada didn't reply.

Oonishi said, "E-either way, it's probably for the best not to mess with it too much."

Akumada mumbled, turning to leave, "Maybe I shouldn't have read the note. Would not reading it have allowed entry?"

Kotobuki cried out, "Wait for me!" With the two gone, Oonishi and Kinashi looked at each other, before sighing and heading towards their respective doors.

"I guess the Pool's on the other side?" Oonishi asked.

Kinashi nodded, "That seems to be the case. I shall see you there, most likely." Taking a breath, she turned to her door as he turned to his.

Tentatively, he opened the door, weary of the bumpy texture as a result of the presumed needle exit points. As he was at the correct door, it didn't react to his touch, opening normally, though it had a bit of resistance, requiring him to give some effort. Going inside, he took a look around. There were a number of lockers, all with combination padlocks, held open and unlocked, all neatly unset with '0' at the top. There was a shower on the opposite side, presumably for rinsing oneself after a swim, Urushibara standing near it. In the corner was a set of shelves with a few men's bathing suits of varying sizes above another of towels. There were also a set of benches here as well.

Urushibara turned from examining the shower, greeting Oonishi with a smile, "Yo. Man, maybe I should get a swim in before everyone else goes and dirties up that Pool; it's probably the cleanest it's going to be. Unless: maybe I could convince everyone to shower thoroughly before even thinking about getting in. Still kinda risky though."

Oonishi blinked, "You like swimming?"

Urushibara shrugged, "I used too, before I read about sanitation. They put stuff like chlorine and bromine in it, filters, all that stuff, but there are still a few things to worry about. You don't think anyone here has anything gastrointestinal, do you?"

Oonishi gave a nervous smile, "I-I don't think you have to worry about that."

Urushibara scratched his head, before saying, "Nah, too risky. It's bad enough just being careful with the doorknobs."

Oonishi scratched his head, lacking a reply, getting a sudden scolding, "Hey! You're asking for it! Don't touch your face or nose or eyes or mouth after touching a doorknob or your hair or someone else's anything. You never know." Getting tired of the lectures, Oonishi stepped away, checking out the rack of bathing suits. There were a few varieties of styles, from standard shorts to a more daring racing style, but the colors were not so different, with monochrome choices of white and black, some being both. If Oonishi swam, he knew exactly which one he wasn't going to touch.

Moving on, he made his way to the Pool proper. Bright lights lit the room from the ceiling above, and the Pool itself was standard sized, though still quite large. At the sides, there were a few benches. On the wall in between the two Changing Room doors were a few large lockers, each with a floatation ring hanging on the front. The Changing Room doors themselves matched the others, complete with trapped doorknob. Oonishi had no doubts the laser array was over here as well. Kinashi stood watching the Pool, looking over at Oonishi when she heard him enter. The boy also saw Mizunoe, standing nearby, looking at the lockers, and Katsuragi, sitting at the edge of the Pool, her pajama's rolled up as she kicked at the water. Kinashi told him, "I was worried for a moment."

Oonishi apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. Urushibara wanted to talk for a bit."

Understanding, Kinashi bowed slightly, "Excuse me, I did not consider that possibility."

Oonishi wasn't able to respond with more than a slight smile: she was just too polite. Oonishi looked around. There was nothing on the far side: the Pool stopped at the wall. Again, he had another question, "Why is this here, actually? It doesn't fit an Exam Building, office building, or shelter."

Kinashi, a bit curious, asked, "Was this something you were talking about with someone else?"

Oonishi nodded, "A few days ago, with Kotobuki, Tsujimoto, and...Tomoe." Clearing his throat, he continued, "We were trying to figure out why the building had those Office Rooms and that Emergency Storage for food and water. Now I'm just lost again."

Kinashi pondered for a moment, suggesting, "We are at the whims of Hope's Peak Academy here. They might have put it here to make it more interesting, giving us more potential for murder. I shudder to think, but the thought of a Culprit trying to drown someone..."

Katsuragi sighed, "Oh shoot. I was going to suggest we all get together and have a swim, but I was afraid that thoughts like that floating around might make it hard to convince anyone."

Ririka blinked, letting out a sigh as she bowed her head again, "My apologies. I did not consider that."

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, saying, "It might be for the best to wait a little longer anyway, for tension to fall." Kinashi raised her head, nodding in understanding. Katsuragi looked at Oonishi over her shoulder, asking, "Would you be willing join us when we swim? I know Kanata-chan would be interested."

Eiji, curious, asked, "Huh? Why bring up Kotobuki?"

Mizunoe, surprising Oonishi when the large boy came closer, suddenly replied, "Because."

Katsuragi smiled knowingly, "You are obviously close. There is no other Applicant you call 'kun' or 'chan'."

Oonishi scratched his head, muttering, "I guess that's true." Thinking about earlier, he'd jumped right to Kotobuki when he mentioned wanting to explore. Maybe the Luckster was right: it might be better to get closer to everyone, to try and prevent any disasters. Finally nodding, Oonishi replied, "I've never been much of a swimmer, but I guess I'd join in."

Katsuragi seemed glad to hear it, before adding, "Neither have I, but with a pool so close, it would be hard to make an excuse to never swim."

Looking at Mizunoe, Kinashi asked, "Would you consider joining us, Mizunoe-san?"

The large boy scratched his head, before mumbling, "Hammer."

Katsuragi looked at him quizzically, before Oonishi replied, "He doesn't swim, so much as he sinks, I guess." Mizunoe nodded, confirming.

Katsuragi added, "You could just stand at the shallow end. Perhaps someone could teach you?" Oonishi turned away, resisting the compulsion to laugh. He received the metal image of someone teaching him to swim, holding the giant's hands as he tried to stay above water. Realizing that said giant could do some serious damage to his person if he was offended by Oonishi's laughter, the boy said, "Excuse us, I think we should be going. We have more of the building to explore. Let's go, Kinashi-san." The girl nodded before moving to the Girl's Room door. They reunited on the other side, before returning to the hallway. The closest door was on the same side, with the next two being on the other side of the hallway. Moving on, they entered the room labeled 'Generator'.

This room was dark colored, and a little dim. It was dominated by two machines, one attached to the floor, and one attached to the ceiling, both whirring. There were a few panels around too, warning signs all over the place. There was no one else here, as the room was likely too ominous looking and loud for anyone to want to spend any amount of time here. Kinashi asked Oonishi, raising her voice a bit to be heard clearly over the whirring, "This must be the room that supplies power for the whole building, correct? Yet there are two machines. Do they both serve the same purpose?"

Oonishi added, "And why the ceiling? It's got to be a pain to keep maintenance up."

Unfortunately, the pair was not able to simply leave undisturbed. Before they could look around some more, Monokuma appeared. "Nothing's impossible for me! Besides, only the top one is a generator. The other is the pump, filtering air throughout the building! I would advise against touching either: even if you do survive the catastrophe of having the air messed with, if you suffocate more than two Victims, you'll be Punished accordingly. Well, that probably wouldn't happen unless you also started some fires, but you'd have to be crazy to think of some murder like that."

Oonishi shuddered before warning him, "If you're foreshadowing something..."

Monokuma looked around, worried, "Uh, gotta go!" He left as quickly as he'd come. Oonishi sighed.

Looking around, Oonishi said, "I want to look around this place a bit, see if I can find anything." Kinashi did not seem pleased, but she complied, and the two searched for a bit.

After a while, Kinashi finally insisted, "Our search has been fruitless, shall we leave?" Oonishi couldn't say no, and the two left the noisy room.

Back in the wide, outside hall again the pair saw the door ahead. It was not a standard door, but rather, a doorway with a number of drapes over it. Those drapes were decorated with a certain symbol, a circle with a few wavy lines coming out of it, the universal sign for a hot spring or sauna. "Hey, this is different," Oonishi said as he moved to go in. Kinashi was hesitant. Eiji understood when he thought about it: there was no indication of gender, unlike the pools. Taking a breath, he gingerly parted the drapes with his hands. As he moved to poke his head in, he heard a sudden, feminine shriek of surprise and fright. Turning red, Oonishi cried out, "I didn't see anything, I swear!" He backed away, looking away from both Kinashi and the door, embarrassed.

Listening closer, he heard one voice laughing and another chiding, "Tachibana-san!" Tsujimoto called out, "It's okay, Oonishi-san! She was playing around." Kinashi led the way this time, Oonishi following, face still pinkish.

Looking around, he saw a large sliding door, presumably to the bath. The glass was opaque, and impossible to see through. There was a pair of short, wooden benches and a few small lockers as well. Curiously enough, there was a monitor, but no security camera, like every other room. Tachibana stood by the door, giggling a little, while Tsujimoto stood on the other side of the room, hand on her hip. Tachibana laughed, "Man, that couldn't have gone more perfect. We should stick around more often, Oonishi-kun! In fact, marry me!" Oonishi didn't dare give her a response.

Tsujimoto changed the subject, "Well, it's nice to see a Group Bath. I prefer a simple shower, but this should be a nice change of pace every so often." Kinashi nodded in agreement.

Oonishi pointed out, "Did you notice there aren't any cameras in here?" The three looked around, not seeing any either.

Tachibana realized something, suggesting, "Maybe it's because it can get really steamy in here, if you know what I mean."

Kinashi said innocently, "Er, I do not understand..." Tachibana moved over to her, whispering something into her ear. As she said more and more, Kinashi got redder and redder. Eventually, there was enough steam pouring out of her ears to cloud any cameras that would have been in the room. Stepping away from Tachibana, Kinashi looked at Oonishi, bowing, "Excuse me, but I would rather not be in this place!" Tsujimoto shot a stern look at Tachibana, before Oonishi and Kinashi took their leave. Oonishi was certainly not about to ask about what thoughts the Director had put into her mind.

They had one room left. Having calmed down from the lewdness of the hot spring, the two of them entered the 'Exercise Room'. It was quite clear as to the purpose of this room. It was filled with a bunch of equipment, from simple things such as weights to equipment like treadmills, stationary bicycles, step machines, or flex apparatuses. There was also an exercise ball and a few other miscellaneous things. It was already in use too: Taiyoshi was on one of the treadmills, keeping a swift, steady pace. Toyoguchi sat on a lifting bench, averting his gaze from her. Oonishi watched the Super High School Level Runner in her natural form: Oonishi hadn't paid much attention to professional running, but she was certainly moving fast without seeming too stressed, and her movements were consistent. After a few moments she stopped it, getting off as it slowed, grumbling, "Piece of crap." She approached the pair nodding.

Kinashi asked, "Was there a problem with it?"

Taiyoshi sighed, "It was on max and I wasn't even breaking a sweat. Makes sense though: they have to replace the parts in the ones I get custom made for me all the time. Still doesn't match up to a track though, unless it's raining. Oh well, I guess I could work on my endurance."

Oonishi asked, "Right in your element, huh?" She nodded. Kinashi went to say something, but Oonishi's attention was interrupted by Toyoguchi's hand on his shoulder. The boy with the burn scar gestured for him to come aside. Oonishi went over with him to the other side of the room while the girls talked.

"Oonishi, may I ask you something?" Toyoguchi asked. Eiji nodded, and he explained, "I wanted to tell her, since she might not have been aware, but while she was running, she...this is quite awkward to explain. You must have seen it right?" Oonishi shook his head. "Her chest!" he hissed. "While she ran...she's not wearing any kind of sports bra! How do you tell a girl something like that? It would be embarrassing for you to do so, and potentially offensive, but it would be embarrassing for her not to."

Oonishi said shakily, "Er, I don't have much experience with girls. My middle school was all boys."

Toyoguchi sighed, before retorting, "But you spend all your time with them! Kotobuki, Taiyoshi, Kinashi..."

The Critic raised his hands, getting flustered, "That doesn't mean I talk about this kinda stuff with them! It's still pretty awkward!"

Their hearts froze when they heard Taiyoshi ask accusingly, "And what are you two whispering about over there?"

Toyoguchi laughed, lying, "The boy simply wanted advice from me earlier, and I finally was able to come up with something meaningful to say."

Kinashi, surprised, observed, "Oh, it must have been something private then. We can leave you to speak, if you would like."

Taiyoshi corrected her, "You mean: they can leave us."

Toyoguchi continued, "It is of no imminent importance! We can simply speak later. Go, Oonishi!" The boy in the glasses scratched his hair, glad for the cover, before moving out. Kinashi bid them farewell, and they left the room. Oonishi felt he'd had more than enough lewd discussions for the day, but even thinking that was tempting fate. Going down the bend in the hallway, they saw another dark, grated staircase at the end, going down once more.

Finished, they agreed it was getting late, and decided to head to the Dorms. Oonishi killed time in his room until later moving to the Dining Hall.

Arriving, it was indeed around dinner time, as Kotobuki was moving into the Kitchen. As the evening went on, the others began to file in, excluding Saitou. Seeing Iketani, Oonishi went to her, asking, "How are you feeling?"

Iketani smiled, "Better. Saitou was just rubbing me the wrong way, and it was just after the whole Trial thing with...you know. I'm back to normal, I'll check out the downstairs floor tomorrow. I already heard a bit about it. It doesn't sound like there's anything for me though. It's stupid..."

Sensing a bit of frustration, Oonishi asked, "Is something wrong?"

Iketani sighed, "My makeup! I don't have any extra. Haven't bathed since we got here either, I'm surprised it's held up this long. I think I'm gonna have to go without, but I look so pale and crappy without it, and being down here won't help me any."

Oonishi hadn't thought about that dilemma, quickly trying to reassure her, "I'm sure you look fine without makeup."

Iketani smiled, "Aw, you." She added with a wink, "Someone's going to get jealous if you talk to other girls like that."

Oonishi blinked, "Huh?" Iketani stuck out her pierced tongue as Kotobuki came out with a large bowl of spaghetti, and soon enough, bread, and salad. She'd started taking requests, going for Italian for tonight. Oonishi continued to be impressed by her range of cooking. While the meals weren't particularly original or unique, they were still well done. At the very least, she had a good grasp of the basics.

After everyone had gotten their food and started eating, Tsujimoto puffed her whistle a few times, before saying, "Alright, who here gave the Second Basement a good look? Anyone notice anything they'd like to share?" Most of the discussion was things already noticed by Oonishi, but two particular subjects brought interesting discussions.

Kirifuji brought the first one up, "The changing room for the Group Bath has no cameras. I imagine it'd because the steam would fog up the lenses. I do not know if he is able to hear us there, but it's entirely possible we might be able to discuss plots there without any interference from Monokuma."

Tsujimoto nodded, before sighing, "I think I'm starting to agree with Saitou though: I'm not sure if it's a very good idea to try. I don't know if we can wait for help or not though."

Kirifuji looked at her, adding, "Need I remind you that we are on a time limit?"

Kotobuki replied, "I don't think he was lying, but he didn't give a straight answer, did he? We could have a while: weeks, months. More than enough time for help to come!"

Taiyoshi sighed, "Even so, can we live here a few months? Sunlight deprivation isn't pretty."

Urushibara concurred, "Even if we do get enough Vitamin D, there's still morale effects. It might bum us out of getting the motivation to kill though, so maybe it's not completely a bad thing?"

Kotobuki added, "And even if we do run out of food in the kitchen, we have the Emergency Storage. Maybe that's what it's for!"

Oonishi shook his head grimly, realizing, "Yeah, being forced to eat poor tasting rations and a lack of sunlight...might make someone want to...you know."

There was a bit of silence, before Tachibana sighed, "Jeez, I'm gonna steal your glasses again! Maybe then, you won't just walk into the Group Bath changing room like that when someone could be undressing."

Toyoguchi's eyes widened, the Blacksmith shooting an accusing look at Oonishi, demanding, "Excuse me?"

"Please, let's not go there..." Oonishi requested.

Iketani spoke up, "Speaking of killing, what are we going to do about Saitou? Didn't Tomoe say something like... Well, she loves crowds, Shikishima's an outdoorsman. But so is Saitou..."

Kirifuji smirked, "What of you? There certainly wouldn't be a car here. How longing are you for the smell of gas and burnt rubber as you race? In the same vein, how much do you long for your poetry cards, Kinashi-chan? What of you, Taiyoshi-chan, and the wind on your face as you run? Oonishi-kun, I imagine you have much to read and watch? I'm quite at home here, picking you apart like a vulture on carrion. How long until you slowly crack?"

Kinashi gulped, "I am preforming practice swings each day, my edge will not dull. It's only a few hundred times, but still." She swept her hand through the air, a swishing noise being audible as she demonstrated.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Just keep the halls clear so I can run and I'll be fine. It's not quite wind, but it's still air. That treadmill sucks though."

Eiji had a response as well, "My backlog of things I haven't seen yet isn't that long..." He stopped, shaking his head, "Okay, that was a lie. It is, but there can't have been that many good things that have come out since we've been here...well, maybe. But I'm not going to kill someone over it!"

Kirifuji continued, "Make all the excuses you want. You're all passionate about your hobbies and talents, but what are you without them? A girl with too much makeup, a polite girl in traditi-"

Kotobuki interrupted, "You're just as bad as Monokuma!"

Kirifuji sighed, insisting, "All humans have their limits, but so few are aware of them."

Akumada shrugged, "Is he wrong? If you're so worried, take more precaution. Or must I repeat myself until you listen?"

Tsujimoto agreed, "He does have a point. There must be something we can do to keep anything from happening. Buddy system aside, how about nighttime patrols?" Kotobuki glanced at Katsuragi for a moment, but she didn't say anything. Tsujimoto continued, "If we have one or two people patrolling, it should dissuade anyone from sneaking around. If they can't move to prepare anything at night, they're more limited."

Kirifuji scoffed, "Tomoe didn't move during the night, now, did she? In fact, there's no excuse for her setting up so much and going undetected. The light bulb, the mirrors, the TV: even as the Super High School Level Magician, she can't have been that good at setting mirrors up: that's roughly half an hour not one person went farther than the Dorm Rooms or Dining Hall, plus any time that was left between when she finished and 4:00."

Mizunoe glowered, "You didn't notice either. The Psychologist is just as wrong as anyone else."

Toyoguchi nodded, "I concur! Keep your forked tongue in your mouth. I would also appreciate it if you kept from harassing the women. Being fat is no excuse for lacking manners." Kirifuji bared his teeth, before regaining his composure and going back to his food.

Tsujimoto puffed on her whistle again, earning another glare from Akumada, before saying, "So, night patrols! Yes or no?"

Katsuragi insisted, "I do not think there is any need."

Kotobuki studied her again, before saying, "I...agree."

Tsujimoto was getting a bit frustrated. "But why not?" she asked.

Kotobuki said nothing, but Katsuragi insisted, "If we talk later, I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

Tsujimoto sighed, getting tired, "Fine, fine, whatever." None of the other ideas regarding precautions had much merit. Disarming the place of anything dangerous was impossible, and the usage of the television was evidence of that: anything could be a weapon, from the knives in the kitchen to the pens Oonishi kept on his person. Even your fingers could be deadly, as Akumada was quick to remind everyone, his grisly descriptions ruining the appetite of those still finishing their meal. He found this much more amusing then everyone else did, happily finishing as he took in a few looks of disgust.

With that, conversation broke down. Though the meal was over, Kotobuki promised cookies soon. As a result, few left the Dining Hall. The tantalizing promise of cookies was too much for anyone to bear. After Oonishi waited for a little while, the huge Mizunoe sat down at his side. Although he hadn't said a word, Oonishi could sense that he wanted to talk, asking, "What's up, Mizunoe-san?"

The square jawed boy looked over at the smaller one, asking, "Critic. Do you think I'm...dumb?"

Oonishi shook his head, perhaps too vigorously, due to a bit of potential fear from Mizunoe's intimidating frame. "N-no, not at all!" he replied.

Mizunoe looked at him, gaze hard, as he replied, "Are you afraid of me?"

Oonishi frowned, admitting, "M-maybe a little. But I'm kind of a coward."

Mizunoe blinked, before grinning, "Hah, maybe, maybe not."

Going back to the original question, Oonishi asked, "What school did you go too, anyway, Mizunoe-san?" Mizunoe scratched his chin, before shaking his head. Oonishi thought he was getting to the root of why the question was asked. "J-just because you don't go to school doesn't mean anything. I mean, you're a Carpenter right? I'll bet your stuff is really sturdy."

Mizunoe nodded, stating proudly, "The sturdiest!"

Oonishi continued, "Yeah, no amateur could do that. What are you so worried about, anyway?" Mizunoe shook his head, not wanting to divulge anything.

"Critic. Are you an only child?" Mizunoe asked, changing subjects. Oonishi nodded. Before the conversation could continue, Kotobuki finally came out with a large tray of various cookies and a jug of milk. Oonishi moved to ask Mizunoe the same, but the boy had vanished. Looking back at Kotobuki, he was already over there, hovering over her, trying to get past the much smaller Katsuragi, whom was beginning to argue about how they'd divide the sweets almost immediately. He was sure they'd talk later. For now it was time for dessert.

Remembering there was one thing they hadn't talked about, Oonishi asked, "Hey, one moment. I wasn't the only one who found the Changing Rooms weird, right? I mean, the doorknobs, the lasers. Come on, lasers!? It's just a bit much to keep girls and boys out of each other's Changing Rooms."

Kotobuki had a counterpoint, "Really? I'm not sure if it's enough."

She shot a nasty look at Akumada as he swallowed his food, innocently asking, "What?"

Kotobuki sighed, "You know what." He shrugged, and the conversation fizzled out. With the meal over with, everyone headed to bed. Before they left, Tsujimoto was sure to warn them to be careful, and not to wander too far, as they had one of their number in particular to worry about. No one was in a position to deny it either.

Oonishi went to bed that night a little easier, but he couldn't do much about the current situation that hadn't been done. All he could do is try and be careful and content.


	8. 2-2: Unsurprisingly Abnormal Days

For the fifth time, Kotobuki Kanata awoke in her Dorm Room after a restful sleep. The morning announcement was likely to go off in just a few moments, but Kanata simply rolled over, staring at the ceiling for a few moments, thinking for a bit. She first settled on her choice for breakfast, but then she thought about the potential issues they had with their situation. There were a handful of dangerous ones...but on second thought, perhaps Kotobuki was focused too much on that? Tomoe certainly didn't seem dangerous, and yet...

A series of bells interrupted her thoughts, followed by the monitor switching on, Monokuma appearing behind his desk, speaking, "Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!" She frowned, the words regarding 'the Peak of Hope' feeling as ironic and mocking as ever. Grumbling, she got up, throwing on her white uniform coat and heading to the Dining Hall, beating the crowd as she made her way into the Kitchen to make breakfast. Cooking always helped to clear her head.

Returning to native cuisine, she made Japanese once again, though daring to make some real miso this time, in hopes of curing the trauma left by Tomoe's. If met with mixed results: Saitou was not present to eat it, but Mizunoe ate his without issue. Toyoguchi on the other hand, ate little more than a spoonful or two, excusing himself the moment he finished the rest of his meal. He gave an effort, at least, Kotobuki reasoned.

However, as breakfast wound down, Kotobuki saw a chance with a late arrival. Akumada wandered in partway through the meal, beginning later than the others. Kanata finished her own and cleaned up until everyone but he had finished. As he ate, she returned to the Dining Hall, plopping down in the seat next to him, greeting, "Good morning!" He glanced up at her, stoically, before returning to his meal, pace seeming to quicken. She pouted for a moment, before asking, "What are you going to do today?"

The mystery Applicant didn't say anything, frustrating Kotobuki a bit. She recalled that he was much the same yesterday, not talking a lot as they explored, moving quickly, and ditching her once they had completed their exploration. Kotobuki hoped to rectify that now. She waited as he finished, watching as Akumada placed his chopsticks on his bowl before standing, turning to leave. Kotobuki stood as well, following. He left, closing the door, and when she'd opened it, he was already at the stairs upwards, accelerating his pace. Kotobuki, not wanting to let him escape, jogged after him. As she ascended the stairs, she heard his footsteps as she chased. She imagined he'd started moving quicker, so she sped up as well.

Coming out the top of the stairs, Kotobuki saw Akumada on the steps heading to the Second Floor, glancing over his shoulder at her, his look one of mild surprise. She kept at it, full on running after him to the Second Floor. He moved hastily, going down the hallway and turning the corner next to the grated staircase to the next floor, going down the middle hallway. Kotobuki turned the corner, but did not see him. Starting to get winded, she ran down the hallway, stopping at the next corner, not seeing him down that way either. Breathing heavily, she caught her breath, leaning on the wall. After a few moments, she thought she heard something from one of the office doors. Turning her head, she saw the shifting of a slight shadow, barely visible in the bright light, and likely only because it moved. Creeping over, she moved to get the jump on him, but Akumada somehow noticed, bolting out, heading back the way they'd come. Kanata rushed after him, getting tired of this. And yet, her stubbornness drove her as she refused to let it end.

As they descended down the stairs, Kotobuki started to feel tired again. It should have been no surprise when her foot slipped on the stairs, and she fell forwards, and yet she let out a cry of shock as she fell, arms helplessly flailing at her side. Hearing her, Akumada stopped, turning his head, eye's widening as he saw Kotobuki's predicament. She collided with him, her shoulder smashing into his chest, sending them both two the ground. Akumada absorbed most of it, and Kotobuki landed neatly on top of him, facing him as he lied on his back. She tried to get up, propping herself up on her hands, looking at Akumada's disgruntled expression, her brown hair brushing against his face.

Akumada huffed, blowing her hair aside, before grumbling, "Get off of me." She complied, a bit embarrassed, but she had to admit, the fact that she managed to stop him had been quite Lucky. At the rate it was going, he'd have likely outpaced her or made it to his room. Still a bit peeved, Akumada stood, brushing off his pinstriped suit and re-tightening his ponytail of purple hair. Glaring, he asked, "What in God's name was that? Why are you chasing me!?"

"Uh..." Kanata mumbled sheepishly. She retorted, "You were running!"

"Because you were chasing me," Akumada insisted.

Kanata replied, "You started running first!"

Akumada let out a frustrated sigh, "Why are you bothering me in the first place?"

Kotobuki looked aside, admitting, "I just wanted to talk some more..."

Akumada glowered, snarling incredulously, "All that was because you wanted to speak to me!?" Kanata smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek with her finger as Akumada let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his forehead. He finally looked up, grumbling, "Fine. If you could at least abstain from crushing me under your bulk, I suppose I could entertain you for a minute or so..." Turning away, he headed back up the stairs. Kotobuki patted her stomach, not appreciating the mention of her implied bulk, before going to follow him.

They returned to the Second Floor, slipping into the Meeting Room. Akumada took a seat on the table, and Kotobuki opted to stand, clasping her hands behind her back. As he remained quiet, it was up to Kotobuki to initiate conversation. "So...what's your favorite color?" she asked.

"I would say...reddish-green. No, yellowish-purple," the boy corrected himself.

Kotobuki nodded, not thinking too hard on his answer, before asking, "Your favorite food?"

"Wild parsnip," Akumada sighed.

Glad for an idea for some ingredient to try and mess around with, she asked, "And your Super Talent?"

"Knitting. I told you already," he reminded her. Kanata pouted, looking hard at him. He smirked, "Do you really doubt me? Why do you think I wear these gloves? I must avoid blisters somehow."

Remembering something, Kotobuki insisted, "But Mikisugi Maiko's hands are just fine!" Akumada blinked in confusion, and Kotobuki explained, "She's the 51st Class Super High School Level Knitter! She's got her own line of yarns and handmade clothes: super expensive! But also super comfy, I hear."

Akumada blinked, before shaking his head, "How does this school scout its students? How do they find these strange children?"

Glad for a chanc to gush, Kotobuki began, "I heard she was found because she passed out stuff she made to the homeless as a kid, but they were so good some guy went around buying them. Then the story got out, so they scouted her when she demonstrated her skill." A bit sheepishly, Kotobuki admitted, "They were probably a bit low on Talent that year though..."

"I was talking about you," Akumada grumbled.

Kotobuki gasped, "Eh? I'm not strange, am I?"

Akumada leaned in, "Of course you are. You spend far too much time looking into former Hope's Peak Students. You must not have many friends."

Kotobuki glared, "I have lots of friends! And there are way more awesome people in history that aren't Hope's Peak Academy students. Even some who might have been students if the school was open at the time." She grinned, imagining aloud, "Frédéric Chopin was giving piano concerts as early as age eight. And you know Mozart would have been a Super High School Level Composer!" Pointing her finger, she returned to the original point, "But If you're really a Knitter, there would have to be a reason you were so secretive. Perhaps you are Mikisugi's secret apprentice!"

Akumada shook his head with a slight grin, "The fantasies you entertain yourself with..."

Kanata giggled, glad to get a smile out of him. At this, he let out a sigh, admitting, "I suppose you are marginally more entertaining than I expected. Though next time, warn me..."

Kotobuki nodded, "Sure, sure." Changing the subject, she asked, "Do you know any good parsnip dishes?"

"Absolutely not," Akumada said plainly. Kotobuki gave him a look, a bit confused. After a moment, Akumada said, "I suppose I should thank you for being the only Applicant to actually fathom talking to me, but..." Kotobuki, eager for a suggestion, opened her mouth, but was stopped when Akumada put his foot down, "No I will never tell you my Talent." Kotobuki closed her mouth, pouting. Scratching his chin he said, "I suppose I could give you something..."

Kanata looked at him quizzically as Akumada stood, moving close to her. Suddenly, he leaned down, reaching his hand out, grabbing her by the jaw. As he leaned in, Kotobuki raised her hand, placing it on his forehead and stopping him. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, hands in their place, until Kotobuki finally stammered incredulously, "Were you...trying to kiss me!?"

Akumada shrugged, letting go and backing away. Kotobuki grumbled loudly, "Why would you do that!? You...you were trying to steal my first kiss, weren't you!?"

"Is companionship not what you desire? Why else bother me so?" Akumada asked, as if it were obvious.

Still flustered, Kotobuki turned and stomped away, heading to the far exit door to the Meeting Room. Behind her, she heard Akumada head towards the other door, grumbling, "Women..."

Wanting to calm down a bit, Kotobuki headed downstairs, luckily not meeting Akumada on the way down. She thought she was getting through to him for a moment, but in the end, he was dense in his own way, despite his mannerisms. Maybe she'd try to patch it up later, but for now, she wanted to get some distance.

Heading to her room, she spent some time bumming about, trying to think of something to do with the off white carrot looking vegetable that was parsnip, when she suddenly heard the doorbell. Sitting up, she went to the door, opening it. To her surprise, it was a the tan skinned Super High School Level Backpacker. "S-Saitou-san? Er, hello," she said a bit nervously. It felt like it had been a while since she'd seen him.

Saitou scratched his head, asking, "Could I have a moment?" Kotobuki nodded, listening. "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for kinda exploding the other day. I wanted to make it up to everyone," he began. Kotobuki nodded, insisting he should continue. "Er...would you mind helping me cook something? I got a real killer dish in mind, but I want to make it just like my...mom. Yeah, like my mom could," he looked aside for a moment, seeming a bit tentative.

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before saying, "Sure!"

Saitou smiled, relieved, saying, "Wanna start working on it now? I wanna get it just right."

Kotobuki smiled, "Okay, that sounds good." Stepping out of her room, she led the way, going down the hallway into the Dining Hall. For once, there was no one here: Kotobuki imagined everyone was out, doing their own thing somewhere. Moving on, the pair entered the Kitchen.

There was one thing out of place immediately. On odd jug was on the countertop: it was nothing from the Kitchen. As she got closer, she could smell that it was bleach, probably from the Janitor's Closet. "Huh? What's this doing here?" Kotobuki asked, about to turn to Saitou.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her hair, pulling it roughly. She cried out in pain as the hand moved to her head, grabbing her and slamming her head down onto it. She staggered, falling to the ground. As she tried to recover, her eyes fluttered, and she saw a shape leaning down over her. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Saitou, the jug of bleach in his hand. He reached down with one, grabbing her by the throat. Fearful, she could feel her heart pounding as she looked at his face, a nervous anger plain, a bit of sweat on his face. She blindly grabbed Saitou's hand with her two own, trying to force him off, but he was much stronger than her. With his other hand he moved in with the bleach, perhaps to force her too drink the lethal liquid. Choking, she let go with one of her hands, covering her mouth. He stopped with the bleach, tightening his grip, making Kotobuki gag. As he grimaced and grumbled, sweating a bit more, when a fist suddenly flew, smashing into the side of his head. The jug of bleach hit the ground, spilling away from Kotobuki, and Saitou pushed away, trying to flee, letting out a moan of pain Kotobuki scrambled backwards, coughing and taking in breaths.

Getting a better look at the scene, she saw the second person pursue Saitou, grabbing him and wrapping a muscled arm around his neck. Kotobuki recognized the unmistakable Mizunoe, whom stayed silent as Saitou spat curses. After few moments, the door opened, Tsujimoto looking through. Her eyes widening as she saw the scene, she lifted her whistle to her lips and blew loudly. Mizunoe and Saitou froze, grimacing, before Tsujimoto stopped, glaring, "Nobody move. Not even an inch." Mizunoe dropped Saitou, who complied, staying on the ground. Kotobuki took deep, shaky breaths, trying to calm down, her heart still racing. As her adrenaline wore off, she felt her sore forehead and back, likely bumped from the rough treatment. Her throat was also pained, and she did her best to massage it.

It was only a few minutes before a few Applicants came into the Dining Hall, Tsujimoto coming in and taking control before anyone could point any fingers. Tsujimoto went to Kotobuki's side, and Oonishi followed, worry evident on his face. "Did they hurt you, Kotobuki-san?" the responsible Tsujimoto asked.

Kanata lied, shaking her head, "N-no, I don't think so."

Tsujimoto looked at her closely before nodding, "Can you tell us what happened? Or do you need a moment. And would you back up a bit, Oonishi-san? Give her some room." Oonishi, nodded, reluctantly backing away.

Glaring at Mizunoe and Saitou, Toyoguchi growled, "Who started this?" Kotobuki was still silent, heart still pounding.

Standing, Mizunoe crossed his arms over his chest, explaining, "Backpacker told me Luckster was going to poison the food. I waited in the pantry until she came to make dinner. I would confront her. I saw the bleach on the counter and didn't touch it. She came in with Backpacker. He knocked her down, tried to force Luckster to drink the bleach. I stopped him."

Taiyoshi looked at Kotobuki, asking, "Well, was that what happened?"

Kotobuki nodded, "I-I think so. Well, from the part when I came in, definitely."

Snorting, Akumada glared at Saitou, "Now, for the rest of the story. Are you going to spill your guts or shall we have to make you?"

Satiou, sitting against the counter, looked away, spitting, "What's there to know?" He crossed his arms, baring his teeth.

Kirifuji laughed, "Amazing. You failed to kill or manipulate some of the least intelligent Applicants here. If that isn't Failure, I don't know what is."

"Upupupu, he failed, but he didn't Fail, now, did he?" Monokuma said, appearing from nowhere as usual. Seeing the looks he got, he said, "I just thought I'd make it clear: Saitou didn't break any rules! There's nothing against attempted murder. Attempt as much as you want, but if you go through with it, you'd better be prepared for the Trial! That doesn't mean I'm not disappointed in him though, he messed up! He could have gotten a neat prize! It is Kotobuki, after all. Better 'luck' next time!" The bear left as quickly as he'd come, hopping off again.

After the bear had come and gone, Kirifuji had a question the disheveled girl. "Kotobuki-chan, if I might ask, what possessed you to come here at this hour?"

At his question, Kotobuki mumbled, "Um..."

Saitou interrupted her, saying disgustedly, "I made up some bullcrap about wanting to cook a meal for everyone to apologize, 'just like mom's home cooking', and needing her help, and she ate up all that friendship garbage in a heartbeat." He recoiled when he saw Iketani's hard gaze. The girl bit her lip, before turning and leaving. Saitou looked at the door she left from, before clicking his tongue and turning away.

"Yes, I think that will be all. No need to take further precaution: the distrust will be more than enough to keep him from doing anything lasting. Let us simply hope that everyone else who attempts a murder is exactly as competent as he is," Kirifuji commented, turning to leave. He added as he went through the door, "Thank you for the valuable lesson, Saitou Shiro..."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Well, at the very least, don't go anywhere with him alone."

Mizunoe added, "Break his arms. He can't kill then."

Kotobuki shook her head, saying, "That's a little much! Just...drop it okay?"

Tsujimoto reasoned, "I agree that that would be a bit much, but we can't let him get off scot free, even if he had a reason. We all have a reason..."

Toyoguchi took a sharp breath, replying, "Kotobuki-sama, you are too pure. To forgive your attacker so soon!" He had been moved to tears, which glistened at the edge of his eyes.

Saitou, allowed to stand, pushed past everyone, leaving as well, muttering to himself. As the room began to clear, the Junior Police Officer helped Kotobuki up, asking, "You sure you're okay?"

Kanata nodded, smiling in assurance, "I'm fine. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit though. My heart's still pounding a little."

Oonishi finally spoke up, "Don't worry about dinner tonight, Kotobuki-chan, you need to rest. If I can't find someone who can cook, I'll do it myself."

Kotobuki gave a worried smile, "Are you sure?"

The Critic scratched his head, "Well, I can read. It won't be very good, but how hard can it be to follow a recipe?"

Kotobuki thought about it, before smiling, "Okay, I'm counting on you!"

Oonishi nodded with a smile, "I won't let you down."

As he looked around, Tsujimoto moved to leave with Kotobuki. She stopped, looking over at Mizunoe. She smiled, giving a short bow as she said, "Thank you, Mizunoe-kun."

The Carpentrer scratched his head, insisting, "It was nothing."

Tsujimoto and Kotobuki left, heading into the hall and over to Kotobuki's door. Before she could enter, Tsujimoto said, "If any bruises form, let me know. I have a bit of basic first aid knowledge. Clean yourself up too. I'll stay in the Dining Hall, so you know where to find me." Kanata nodded, moving to close the door. Tsujimoto stopped her for a second, adding, "And you really should be more careful. Going off alone with Saitou or Akumada...Kirifuji also worries me a bit. Watch yourself, okay?"

Kotobuki sighed, before nodding, "I'll try, Tsujimoto-san." The Junior Police Officer smiled, before heading off. Going into her room Kotobuki sighed, before going to her shower to clean herself. She did indeed find a pair of bruises: one on the side of her head from when she hit the counter and one on her back, near her shoulder, from when she hit the ground. Her throat had stopped hurting, but she was grateful that it hadn't bruised: Saitou hadn't really choked her, just held her down by the throat. She maneuvered with her flower shaped hair clip, restyling her hair to hide the bruise on the corner of her forehead, messing with the bangs a bit, not feeling they were serious enough to bother Tsujimoto with. Satisfied, she smiled. Studying herself in the mirror, she wondered if she was indeed too trusting of others. Slapping her face a bit, she shook her head: she'd just have to change her methods. They hadn't actually had a get together that wasn't either a meal or interrupted. The idea of movie night probably left a bad taste in everyone's mouth, but there was the Pool and Group Bath, so there were still options! She couldn't ignore Saitou either, even if everyone else did. She was the only one to talk to Akumada, apparently, but she couldn't let Saitou feel isolated. If he had nothing to lose he could be...dangerous.

When dinner time finally rolled around Kotobuki stopped lounging and left her room, heading to the Dining Hall. It was a nice change of pace not to cook for once. As she sat, the brown skinned Runner, Taiyoshi came over to her, asking, "How are you feeling, Kotobuki-san? Oh, you changed your hair."

Kotobuki smiled, "Ah, I'm feeling okay. Thanks." Taiyoshi studied her for a moment, before suddenly parting Kotobuki's bangs, spotting the bruise on the side of her forehead.

She gritted her teeth as Kotobuki fixed her hair. "Friggin' Saitou. You wouldn't mind if I smacked him around a little? Make you guys match?" she asked.

Kotobuki giggled at the mental image, before replying, "I appreciate the offer, but you don't need to worry about me."

Taiyoshi sighed, "Course I do. I mean, with Katsuragi and most of the other girls: you're all small. Okay, you're taller than me, sure, but you don't have a bit of muscle. I have my speed to go on, so if someone tried anything with me, I could escape if I couldn't defend myself properly, but I'm not sure how much your Talents will help. And Katsuragi, what's she going to do if she gets attacked? Dream everything away? Plus, you didn't seem so Lucky today."

Kanata thought for a moment, before saying, "Are you sure? I mean, if I'd been knocked out, or if Mizunoe hadn't been hiding in the Kitchen..."

Taiyoshi scratched her head, "I guess. Does that kinda stuff happen often? Your Luck, I mean."

Kanata shrugged, "I guess so. There was this one time I won a million yen in a lottery. My dad got into a car accident after we got the money, which was just enough to cover the hospital and repair bills! It was good timing."

Taiyoshi mumbled, "I'm not sure if that's a hundred percent lucky or not." Kotobuki wasn't sure if she could convince her otherwise with any of her other, similar tales.

Finally, dinner was served, everyone being assembled except Saitou. Oonishi came out of the kitchen with Toyoguchi and Kirifuji, and began passing out plates for beef curry and rice. It was quite simple, but Kotobuki was pleased, saying "It looks good!"

Toyoguchi smiled, "You flatter us, Kotobuki-sama. We could not hope to match your skill in the kitchen." She smiled a bit awkwardly, before everyone began eating.

Still a bit worried about something, Tsujimoto asked, "Hey, has anyone seen Saitou? I mean, he has to eat sometime, right?"

Katsuragi answered, "He's been taking food and water from the Emergency Storage. I'm sure of it."

Kirifuji added, "I don't think we need to worry about him in any sense."

Kotobuki replied, "I think...if we gave him another chance, maybe-" Akumada suddenly burst into laughter. Kotobuki moaned, "I mean it!"

He shook his head, "You're so...hopelessly Hopeful. It'd hard to believe if I weren't hearing it myself."

Iketani spoke up, "I'd rather if no one dealt with him for the time being. Knowing him, he's just going to stay away from anyone, and trying to force him to do otherwise is just going to piss him off more."

Kirifuji narrowed his eyes judgingly, "Are you implying you do know him?"

Iketani looked around, before saying, "Er, yeah. I haven't seen him since early middle school before now, but-"

There were a few exclamations of shock, Kinashi gasping, "I-is that true, Iketani-san? I was under impressions none of us had met one another before."

Iketani looked aside, before nodding, "Yeah... We still haven't really talked about it, or about much of anything. He's been avoiding me. The last time we saw each other, there were a few harsh words traded. More than a few, from both sides. I'd rather not talk about it. Just...give me a little time to try and deal with him, okay?"

There were a few moments of silence, when Kotobuki nodded, "You have my support, Iketani-san! Good luck!" The girl smiled in thanks, before she continued eating. The night wound down without further incident. After dinner, Tsujimoto took Kotobuki aside, looking at her bruises, having been informed by Taiyoshi. However, they weren't too serious, though Tsujimoto insisted Kanata come to her if something changed for the worse.

Kotobuki was in bed as the nighttime announcement rang out. As she stared at the ceiling, she wondered what was driving Saitou's actions. Did he want to get outside? Did he want to avoid Iketani that badly? Kotobuki couldn't come up with anything reasonable before she faded into her dreams.

* * *

The day after Kotobuki was attacked, Oonishi awoke to the sound of the morning announcement, as usual. Getting up, he was about to move when the memory of the attack reared up in his head. Gritting his teeth, he realized he was not happy with Saitou, and he wasn't usually the type to get angry either. Even now, he wasn't particularly mad, but he'd definitely steer clear of him, no matter what Kotobuki said. He'd have to try and say something to her about that.

Heading out, he was glad to see upon arriving in the Dining Hall that Kotobuki was able to make breakfast once again. Her hairstyle was still a bit different, and Saitou hadn't joined them, but it couldn't be helped. Iketani arrived late, having failed to drag him along, to the displeasure of few.

The meal wound down, and Oonishi felt like doing something, knowing he couldn't lounge forever. Finding Iketani still eating, he decided to sit next to her. Noticing him, she smiled, "Wassup?"

Oonishi scratched his head, "Oh, you know, same old, some old..."

Iketani nodded, "Yeah, I know. Hey, when I finish, wanna do something? Swim? Group Bath? Poke things in the Generator Room?"

Oonishi pondered for a moment, before saying, "I dunno...one sounds fine, but one sounds unsafe and the other sounds unwholesome."

"Generator Room it is!" Akira smiled, downing the last of her meal. Oonishi didn't bother to call her out on why a Pool might be unsafe, instead waiting by the door out as Iketani went to take care of her dishes. She returned to him in a few moments, and they headed downstairs, reaching the loud room, machines still buzzing. They spent a bit of time poking around, not finding anything of interest.

Finishing, they stood near the door, deciding to talk in private. Oonishi asked, "Any progress with Saitou?"

Iketani shook her head, "Nope, he's still avoiding me. I'll find some way to get to him though, don't you worry."

Curious, Eiji had something else to bring up, "How did you two know each other, school friends?"

"Sure!" Iketani said with a mysterious smile. Oonishi gave her a sight frown, and she replied, "I said 'don't you worry', come on. I don't think it's that important, and I don't want to get Saitou all frustrated because I said something I shouldn't." She frowned a bit, saying, "I don't know what his deal is..." Looking back up, she said, "But enough about us, tell me about you! Critic, you like music?"

Thinking about it for a moment, he said, "Yeah, I suppose. Mostly popular stuff. Rarely I'll check out movie or television series soundtracks. I don't like too though, since it makes me want to rewatch..."

Iketani tilted her head, "What's wrong with rewatching stuff?"

Oonishi shrugged, "Well, I have a lot of stuff to catch up on. Television is several decades old, movies a century old, graphic novels like comics and manga date back as far as the 1800's, though that's mostly short stuff rather than full stories. And novels go back centuries. If you count epic poetry, you get into before common era..."

Iketani blinked, "Whoa, gonna watch it all, huh? Everything ever?"

Eiji shook his head, "No, just notable things, but there's still a lot, especially across just those mediums. I don't like to rewatch things because that's time I could have spent watching something else and writing a review. You can't easily write a review on something you've already watched and reviewed, since you have prior experiences and feelings, like nostalgia. Plus, I have good memory, so I never have much trouble remembering what I haven't and haven't checked out." Going back to the original question, he asked, "What music do you like?"

Iketani smiled, "Anything as long as I can play it loud enough while barreling down the street. I really like pop, rock, metal. Fast stuff, you know? As stereotypical as it sounds." Brushing aside her blonde and pink hair, she added, "Though when I'm just chilling, I like more chill stuff, like jazz or healing music. I guess it depends on what I was doing at the time. This place needs something though. Jeez, it's so quiet, just people walking and talking or bears screaming over the intercom. Ah, whatever, I'll live."

Oonishi nodded in agreement, before asking, "Do you listen to music all the time though? Wouldn't it be better to keep it lower so you can hear other cars while your driving? Or racing?"

Akira shrugged, "Maybe! I never really notice other cars coming at me, I'm usually so far ahead of them. I guess the way I drive freaks them out a bit. I get way too close to hazards like other cars, go up on the sidewalk sometimes. Whatever it takes."

"Oh, huh. Seems dangerous...what's the worst accident you've gotten into?" he had to ask, suddenly curious.

Iketani shrugged, "Eh, never happened." Oonishi blinked in surprise, before remembering that Kotobuki had mentioned it before. Iketani elaborated, "Not even joking. I mean, plenty of close calls, a bump or scratch here or there, but never any full blown collisions. Well, once, a guy ran into me from behind while I was stopped since he was pissed. It got a bit out of hand: I blew him off while he was screaming at me, eventually said 'screw it' and sped off, he chased, the police got involved...some people just don't know when to chill out."

To his surprise, Oonishi could relate, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean, sometimes my reviews get a few guys who disagree with me trying to knock me down a peg. Sometimes they try stupid things, maybe to try and fluster me, but I don't really mind. I just state my thoughts and the facts until one of us gets tired of it. Sometimes they just ignore my points and just go off: that's usually when I stop. Maybe that's why I never really get mad? I'm just used to it."

Thinking for a moment, the Street racer said, "I dunno, you have your little snippy moments."

Oonishi thought on that, before saying, "I dunno if that's really anger though..."

A bit more seriously, Iketani asked, "Hey...I don't make you mad, do I?"

Scratching his cheek, Oonishi said, "Eh, not really. Why do you mess with me, anyway?"

Iketani smiled, "Cause it's fun! I like weak guys!"

"W-weak!?" Oonishi stammered, heart sinking.

Iketani's grin widened, "Yeah! Like, you're all smart and tough and quiet normally, then I prod you a bit and you get all flustered. So cute!"

Like a javelin in the gut, Oonishi was pierced by her words. She continued as he slumped, saying, "And now that I know you don't really get mad, I don't need to hold back!"

Taking a breath, Oonishi realized she was just messing with him. She added, "Saitou can be cute too you know. Don't be too hard on him. You know how much I miss driving? Super a lot, that's how much. I'm rolling with Kotobuki though, putting all my Hopes into getting rescued, and I'm gonna keep trying to get Saitou in on it too."

Still not sure about Saitou, Oonishi nodded, saying, "Thanks for the support, Iketani-san." The girl smiled again, before turning to leave, waving him off. She was so carefree, but Eiji was glad to get to know her a little better. He wanted to find the resolve to be a little stronger though...

Returning to his room, Oonishi relaxed for a while, when the early sound of bells chilled his blood. Sure enough, Monokuma's voice rang out over the intercom. "Attention please, your attention please! 80th Class Applicants, please come to the Meeting Room. Thank you for your time~"

Taking a deep breath, he wanted to hope for the best, but he had little choice. Getting up, he made his way to the Meeting Room, just like the last time. Saitou was the final one to arrive, sticking away from everyone else, towards the side of the room.

Once he was situated, Monokuma burst from behind the podium with his usual gusto beginning. "Hello everyone! Here we go again! It's Incentive time! Bet you're all dying to know! What have I've got for you this time?" Not even waiting for a guess, he continued, "Once again, we find ourselves in a period of equilibrium...you're all either passive or incompetent! To give you all a better boost, I give you a sound piece of information." Turning around, he mused, as if to himself, "But Monokuma, this could change everything! You handsome devil you; dare you toy with your viewers? No! They wanted a live show, they get a live show!"

Monokuma flipped around, turning and saying, "The current date is March 7th, 2013!"

There were a few moments of silence. Oonishi wondered if he had heard correctly. "Y-you mean, 2011? right" Kotobuki said.

Urushibara stammered, "What happened to the rest of February!?"

Kinashi covered her mouth with a curled finger, pondering, "It was almost March last I remember, but it was 2011. Has it really been over two years?"

"2013? Wasn't the world supposed to end last year? Mayan calender?" Tachibana asked with a slight grin.

Kirifuji shook his head, "Time? Is that your aim? What kind of time sensitive engagement could drive someone to kill?" He looked around, asking, "I'm more curious about what we aren't remembering."

Kotobuki gasped, "Hey wait! It can't be 2013, because then we'd be the 81st Class Applicants. Trust me. Stop being dumb, Monokuma!"

The Headmaster pointed a paw at Kotobuki, laughing, "That's really rich! You, calling a specimen such as myself, dumb. You're the beary dumb one here. Or I'm the beary one, and you're the dumb one!"

Kotobuki pointed at him, saying, "You can't even keep your dates straight!"

Katsuragi, her eyes bloodshot, snapped, "I don't have time for this. Out with it." Oonishi was surprised at the venom in the normally soft spoken girl's voice.

"Time stops for no man, woman, or bear. It's not like those years didn't happen. You all heard it correctly, the date is March 7th, 2013! Of course, the time between now and the March you almost reached didn't just go any old place, you just forgot about it, that's all!"

Saitou grumbled, "What do you mean 'that's all'? How did we just forget?"

"You didn't 'just forget', dummy. I took your memories from between then and a few days ago when you woke up here. Anyone remember what you all had in common with your last memories?" Monokuma asked

Taiyoshi sighed, "We were all about to-"

"Exactly! You don't remember! Trick question," Monokuma interrupted. Taiyoshi glared daggers at him, displeased at being interrupted.

Kinashi gulped, "But we were about to learn something. Are you going to tell us what it was?"

"Nope! That wouldn't be an incentive. More like an uncentive, even! No way to get your murder bone off with that little factoid. No fun at all to reveal. Not like this one: what happened in that one and a half year period? Did someone you know get married? Graduate? Get pregnant? Get stabbed? Get gored? Get electrocuted? Get roasted? Get crushed? Get asphyxiated? Get cancer? Get a life? Get a clue?"

"Get bent!" Saitou grunted.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Monokuma replied. "Isn't the mystery just unbearable? Don't you want to see the truth?" There was a brief silence, which finished when Monokuma laughed, "I'll take that as a yes! Can't wait to see!" With that he bounded off, leaving the Applicants in silence.

"Not good," Mizunoe said plainly.

"As if we needed another reason. However, this Incentive made another less meaningful. The time limit," Akumada recalled.

Tachibana nodded, "Yup, we've got like, a little less than three weeks, and we've already been here one. Spring break ends in late March, right? Then..."

"By then, we'd likely be dead, if things continue as they are," Kirifuji stated.

Kotobuki insisted, "We can wait! Someone will have to help us by then!"

"Oh yes, do wait, I would love to see your breakdown as this building turns into a sea of blood a few days before the end," Akumada finished. Kotobuki glared, but Akumada didn't flinch.

There was a growl from an unlikely source, muttering, "Quiet you scummy sneak, just go and die already." Eyes turned to Katsuragi, who still looked a bit out of it. Blinking, girl checked her hat. With an expression of shock, she looked around, babbling, "T-that was- i-it was- I was- you were...M-Monokuma..." Flushing, she finished, "E-excuse me, I think I need to go." She ran, jumping out the door.

Kirifuji blinked. He regained most of his composure as he laughed, though he still seemed a bit surprised. "Well, not as sweet as she appears, is she?"

Tsujimoto replied, sighing, "I'll talk to her later, about a couple things."

Still a bit surprised by the short, blue haired girl's outburst, Kotobuki said, "I-I'll go start dinner."

As she left, Oonishi noticed another pair leaving: Iketani dragging Saitou away by the arm. No one else seemed to notice. Eiji was tempted to follow, but decided it would be better to leave the two alone. As the rest of the Applicants waited for dinner in the Dining Hall, they were mostly quiet, thoughts on the time shift they had experienced. Oonishi himself wondered about his mother and father, if they were looking for him or not. Maybe they weren't: if his dad had been through this Entrance Exam before, then they could only pray for his success. Flashes of the others went through his mind, and he recoiled in horror at his thoughts. He wanted to deny it to himself, but he couldn't ignore that he'd just imagined killing one of them. With as many dark, murder mystery type things he'd watched, with his father potentially murdering as well, he had reason to be frightened of himself. If he had the opportunity to kill and in all likelihood, get away with it, would he take that chance?

"Oh man, you die? You look like a ghost," Tachibana said, approaching him with a smile. Her smile faded when she realized, "You're moping again, aren't you? Gimme those!"

Oonishi fended her off as she went for his glasses again. Getting inspiration, he allowed her to grab his glasses, using the moment to take Chiyoko's spectacles. "Hah!" he said as he pulled them off just as she managed to do the same.

"Oho! Sneaky sneaky. Since we don't have rings, does this mean we're engaged? You better take responsibility," Tachibana laughed. Oonishi froze, unable to respond. As he continued to stay silent, groaning out a mumbled response, Tachibana raised her hand, chopping him on the head, karate style.

The impact released the words from his mouth, "S-stop with the jokes!"

She grinned, "Just practicing. I mean, if we get out of here, I've been thinking about trying something new, genre wise, not drama or horror." She took the moment to return his glasses, taking her own back.

Oonishi blinked, curious about the Director. "I thought you said something about pitching a Gangrene spin-off?"

Tachibana shrugged, "I was just messing with Tomoe. Really though, I want to try a comedy, maybe a romantic one." Oonishi leaned in, interested. "Dunno if the big wigs are going to be interested though: when people think of me, they think 'school kid with one crazy mind for spooky flicks'. I don't really want to work on horror my whole life. I mean, I like dark stuff a lot, sure, don't get me wrong, but it can't be all dark all the time."

Oonishi nodded, "I for one, support the idea of authors, artists, and directors breaking from their usual mold, even if they don't necessarily succeed. I'm not sure how your techniques can be used well to comedic effect. I feel like dry humor might suit you, like the gag from Gangrene, with the cop."

Tachibana smiled, "Oh man, I loved that one. Had to fight for it, since some people thought it might break the mood, but I didn't want to leave it on the cutting room floor, so I had to make it foreshadow something."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, it was well done. But a whole movie: that's another story."

Curious, Tachibana asked, "How many times have you seen the trilogy?"

"Just the once. I don't really rewatch stuff. I have a pretty good memory," Oonishi replied, remembering his conversation with Iketani. He glanced around, still not seeing her or Saitou.

"Oh, I figured that since you weren't too keen on watching it a few days ago, you'd seen it recently," Tachibana explained.

Oonishi scratched his head nervously, "Well, horror isn't really my thing..."

"So you are the type who gets spooked easily!" she laughed. "Anyway, I'm still dead set on making that comedy. Might be dark though, heehee."

Oonishi nodded, "I'll be in the audience."

Tachibana smiled, before asking, "Well, remember what you were thinking about before that got you all mopey?"

Oonishi's murder potential hit him again, and he mumbled, "Y-yeah. Good memory, remember?" Taking a deep breath, he added, "But I feel better now, thanks." They were interrupted by the arrival of Kotobuki's meal. As the Applicants ate, the missing Saitou and Iketani did not return.

The Dreamer did however, her first action being to go to Akumada, bowing as she explained, "I apologize for my rudeness."

The boy paused his meal, before shrugging, not too perturbed. Nearby, Kirifuji spoke up, "I must say, your unexpected outburst intrigued me: I have quite an interest in the human mind, you know. Dreams, dream interpretation-"

"I'm sorry, but no. I have plenty of that normally, but I can't say I'm comfortable revealing my inner thoughts to you," Katsuragi interjected.

Kirifuji sighed, "Then I will never forgive you."

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, before replying, "Oh well."

"That stings, Katsuragi-chan, _stings_ ," Kirifuji chortled. As he turned away, a disgruntled frown appeared on his face for just a moment before he became immersed in his meal.

As Oonishi ate, overhearing their conversation, he noticed that only he and Kotobuki were really making friends there. He wondered if perhaps Kotobuki had influenced him in that regard. Looking over at her, she was happily talking to Toyoguchi about something or other. Oonishi began to wish they'd all met under better circumstances, like being brought to the Hope's Peak he'd imagined, no Killing Exams or Monokuma or being trapped. But it was too late to Hope for an outcome like that, he could only Hope that as many of them could get out as possible. Even if it was more than one, it would mean Monokuma had lost, and Oonishi did not want him to have any sort of victory, short term or long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the mention of the date, I figure some of you might be interested in how I interpreted the timeline. I actually made a mistake when I originally uploaded the fic, setting it in 2012. Hopefully I fixed it, but you can find the explanation here: http://pastebin.com/suQQcZst
> 
> You can find the original, flawed deduction of the timeline here. Look at it and laugh: http://pastebin.com/vrCadHPv


	9. 2-3: Spirit of Adventure

The morning of March 8th, Oonishi Eiji found himself waiting in the Dining Hall for breakfast once more. His thoughts occasionally turned to the date. What if something good had come out since he last remembered? A movie or book...had he been waiting on anything in particular? The thought was tantalizing, but the idea of killing someone to find out was a bit over the top for him. After a bit, he noticed that Iketani hadn't joined them, though everyone else was present. Even Saitou had shown up, taking a separate table, turned away from the others. But even when breakfast was served, she still hadn't showed up. Noticing, Taiyoshi Nijiko asked everyone, "Where's Iketani-san? Is she okay?"

A few accusing eyes turned to Saitou Shiro, who hadn't been very talkative since yesterday either. "What? I haven't seen her," he shrugged, scratching at his bleach blonde hair.

Worried, Tsujimoto said, "I haven't seen her since..."

Oonishi finished for her, "Before dinner last night, I think. They didn't show up."

At the silence, a few eyes turned back to Saitou, who grumbled defiantly, "Oh hell no. You don't think I did anything, do you?"

"No. You can't be that much of a fool, can you?" Kirifuji answered.

Saitou looked away, adding, "She...probably doesn't want to be seen. There was some talking, and, well..."

The timing perfect, Iketani suddenly entered through the double doors. Why she might not have wanted to be seen was plain. She was fine for the most part: her clothes and hair being normal, but her skin was alas, more normal than usual, but also less. It was pale and uncovered by makeup, almost sick looking. There was the occasional faded streak of brown makeup too. She scratched her head sheepishly, "Morning."

Kotobuki gasped, "You took off your makeup!"

Iketani sighed, "Yeah, I look like crap, I know."

"Y-you look..." Oonishi tried to say something reassuring, but his honesty hindered him. He tried to pretend as if he hadn't said anything, stuffing another bite into his mouth. Noticing, Iketani crossed her arms and gave him a pout.

"Man, I almost thought there was a seventeenth Applicant! That'd be dumb though," Urushibara laughed. He added, "But seriously, you're barely recognizable!"

Looking up from his meal, the imposing Akumada asked casually, "So, I imagine you used the makeup from the Disguise Kit already?"

Iketani blinked at him, eyes widening, "Wait, what Disguise Kit?"

Without missing a beat, Akumada explained, "A small box on a top shelf in the corner of the Supply Room, behind another. I didn't bother to take it to my room: it's useless to actually disguise yourself here, as we have such different body types and clothing. Did you not give the room a look?"

Shaking her head, Iketani answered, "N-no, I didn't see it. Oh man, this is great! Hey, I got an idea!" Looking at the others, she suggested, "I want to make sure I clean all the rest of my old makeup off, so, how about we try out the Group Bath? Just us girls, of course: maybe right after dinner!"

Kotobuki smiled, nodding in agreement, "That sounds great!"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Okay, I wouldn't mind." Tachibana in her multicolored shirt and the Dreamer Katsuragi did not object, but seemed keen on the idea.

"I may have to decline," the red haired Kinashi admitted.

Kotobuki frowned, "Come ooooooon." With an awkward smile, the Karuta Queen still didn't seem keen.

Taiyoshi scratched her head, "I dunno. I'm kinda worried about the guys." Snapping accusingly, she asked, "You won't try anything, will you?"

The Blacksmith, Toyoguchi gasped, "You insult me, Taiyoshi-sama. I would slit my stomach if I even considered such a disrespectful and dishonorable act as peeking."

Tachibana Chiyoko laughed, "But you're totally thinking about it!"

Toyoguchi stammered, cheeks turning a bit pink, "N-no! I am not!"

Tachibana continued, teasing, "You were the first person to say peeking! That is all that is on your mind, huh? Gonna check us out? Oooh nooo, if our Super High School Level White Knight betrays us, whatever shall we do?" Toyoguchi gagged on air, unable to form a response.

Kirifuji scoffed, "As if there's anything desirable about your bodies to warrant such acts as peeking."

Taiyoshi clicked her tongue, "You didn't have to go that far, fatty." He frowned for a moment, before turning away, clearly grumpier.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the boys," Kotobuki insisted. She looked at Akumada, before frowning, reconsidering, "On second thought..."

Akumada sighed, his meal finished, "Can I even go one day without drawing suspicion? I imagine I'll be suspected as a Culprit even after death." Grumbling, he took his leave.

"Whatever guys, we'll deal with it when we need to deal," Iketani insisted. They dropped the matter there and began to split off for the time being as the meal wound down.

Before Oonishi could get far, Kotobuki came up from behind him as he went for the door. "Oh, hi, Kotobuki-chan," he said.

She smiled, "Toyoguchi-san is taking care of the dishes. Wanna do something?" Oonishi shrugged, and she smiled, leading the way out. She headed over to the Laundry Room, looking over at the washing machines before taking a few steps, turning to look at Oonishi.

"Something up?" Oonishi asked, curious.

She shook her head, "Nope, we can just talk. I wanted to ask, what do you think about the incentive? I mean, is there anyone who might want to try something?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, before saying, "Who wouldn't...it's suspenseful, isn't it? Anything could have happened. I mean, my parents are healthy, and my friends...well, they're probably in High School by now. But what about people with grandparents they care about a lot? They could be dead, right? Would someone be willing to kill to see someone close to them for the last time?" He let the thought hang in the air as Kotobuki frowned.

Kanata shook her head, before saying, "A-anyway! Have you been getting along with everyone?"

After a moment of thought, Eiji nodded, "Yeah. Well, I'm not sure if Taiyoshi cares much for me, and Kirifuji's...himself, but I don't think we can expect anything from Iketani at least, and Taiyoshi doesn't seem to be the murdering type."

Kotobuki nodded, smiling, "Yeah! Akumada...still worries me a bit." She looked aside, huffing about something or other. Before Oonishi could ask, she continued, "We've gotta keep going! Make friends with everyone! You should try calling more people by 'chan' or 'kun', Eiji-kun."

Oonishi thought on that for a moment, before saying, "Maybe...Iketani, er, chan, would be okay with it."

Kotobuki gave a mischievous smile, saying, "Oh, and Kirifuji! He doesn't sound genuine when he says it, but we shouldn't let that stop us." Oonishi couldn't help but agree.

After a few moments, Kotobuki changed the subject, asking, "So...like, a week ago, when we first got here, I remembered you saying something about the Hope's Peak Preparatory School. You really wanted to go?"

Oonishi recalled mentioning the Preparatory School, an offshoot of Hope's Peak itself. The tuition fees and entrance requirements were high, but the money went to funding the Academy itself, keeping it running to preserve the World's Hope. There was also the chance of Prep students being accepted into the Academy proper, but Oonishi couldn't see it happening often, especially considering the standards for Talent just throughout the Applicants here. He nodded, "Yeah, I figured I had enough in savings from the book of my reviews and good enough grades to make it. I guess my father influenced me when I considered going there. He hasn't talked about it a lot, but whenever I think about how amazing he is with his Talent, I always think about Hope's Peak, so I guess it's natural I wanted attend."

Kotobuki nodded, "It's the best school ever! Of course you want to go there!" She looked around, before mumbling, "Well, you know what I mean. Excluding all of...this." She shook her head and smiled, "I'd have loved to go into the Preparatory School if I had the money, that's probably what I'd have used those lottery winnings on if the accident hadn't happened..." Oonishi tilted his head, and Kanata explained, elaborating on the time she won the lottery and spent the winnings on car accident her father got into. She continued, "But since that couldn't happen, I'd have to get in the old fashioned way: my Luck!" Looking up, she mused, "I guess I kinda did. Argh, I just wanna close my eyes and pretend this whole thing has nothing to do with Hope's Peak! Monokuma can stuff it!" She raised her fist, making a wide swing at the empty air.

Eiji nodded, "I agree, it's all so strange...we'll find out what's going on somehow."

Kanata nodded, "That's the spirit!" Turning away, she made her way to leave, before saying, "Hey, I have an idea to help keep everyone's spirits up. Wanna give the place a good cleaning? Maybe grab Urushibara-san?"

After a moment, Oonishi shrugged, answering, "Sure." He certainly didn't mind spending a bit more time with her.

She led the way out, and the two tracked down the bald Virologist, who was more than happy to help, taking the lead once they got to the Janitor's Closet, suggesting a few germy areas to pay special attention too. The place was already fairly clean, but in the week they'd been here, there'd been a gathering of dust and the remains of a number of meals, not just in the Dining Hall either: the Kitchen was also give a good cleaning. After that was done with, Oonishi and Urushibara went to shower, though Kotobuki opted instead to wait for her bath with the rest of the girls.

As Oonishi rested, he caught himself slipping into a nap for a short while, waking about when dinner time finally rolled around. Getting up, Oonishi made his way to the Dining Hall as usual. He had grown quite accustomed to waiting, but this time, the food was already prepared. "I was wondering when you'd show up!" Kotobuki said. Oonishi shrugged, scratching his head as he grabbed some food.

As he sat, Kotobuki continued, "I had an idea! Since Taiyoshi is worried about what the guys will be doing while we bathe, why don't you guys go for the Pool? Do some 'male bonding', maybe?"

Oonishi pondered for a moment, when Mizunoe said, "Can't swim."

Urushibara shook his head, "Uh...pools, not really my thing."

"You're joking, right?" Saitou snorted at her. Akumada and Kirifuji didn't bother responding, their answer being clear by the lack of interest.

Oonishi scratched the back of his head, saying, "Well, it'd be kinda pointless to go if no one else does. I mean, it's not a bad idea, but..."

Toyoguchi nodded, "If we could find an activity more to our liking, I'm sure we would be able to discount any suspicions!"

Oonishi spoke in agreement, "Yeah, that's possible. Like..." He drew a few blanks, trailing off into silence.

Iketani shrugged, "Just let them do whatever."

"They can't just do whatever!" Taiyoshi grumbled, still paranoid.

Tsujimoto stopped her, "I think I've got an idea. We'll be fine." Taiyoshi studied her for a moment, before dropping the conversation.

After they finished the meal, the girls, sans Kinashi, went off. Kanata said to Eiji in leaving, "Seeya tomorrow!"

Taiyoshi pointed at them accusingly, "Don't you even think of trying anything!"

Once they were gone, the boys were rather quiet, until Kinashi stood, beginning, "Well, I would never wish to interuppt any male bonding. Please, do not mind me."

Once she was gone, there were an awkward few minutes before Akumada stood, moving to leave. "Where are you going?" Urushibara asked, curious.

Akumada looked at him, answering as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "To peek, of course."

The boys assembled looked at him in surprise. Urushibara gasped, impressed, "Man, you didn't even stutter!"

Toyoguchi glared, "I will not let you!"

Akumada chuckled, "You're going to stop me? Come now, you can't tell me you aren't interested yourself." There was mostly silence: this side of Akumada's personality was...off putting.

Urushibara asked shakily, "H-hey, you don't mind if I tag along, do you?"

Akumada crossed his arms, "If I can't be stopped, why should you be? If you make a mess of things, however, consider yourself a dead man."

"I'll be a shadow, I promise!" Urushibara nodded. Kirifuji let out a tired sigh, taking his leave, Mizunoe following.

Toyoguchi seemed shocked, but he stammered, "Such foul propositions! And yet...your words, they resonate with me so! You're a demon, Akumada! A demon!" The Blacksmith cried out as he fled the room. That left Saitou and Oonishi.

Saitou picked at his nose, shrugging, "I'm gonna hit the Exercise Room. I might as well head down there with you guys."

Oonishi flushed a bit, trying to say, 'No', but all he could eke out was, "N-nnnn..."

"Thinking about it, aren't you, Oonishi-san!" Urushibara laughed. "You gonna come? Don't you want to see where Kotobuki keeps all her optimism?"

Akumada speculated a bit, "Kotobuki always wears that winter uniform: have you considered the possibility that she isn't as plain underneath as she appears?"

"You know, on her chest," Urushibara finished his joke as Oonishi got redder and redder.

The Critic suddenly rambled out, "F-fanservice scenes are entirely useless and removable aside from pandering. If they do, in fact, contain characterization, plot developments, or character development, then, it is fact, technically not fanservice. Exactly what scenes constitute as fanservice and what doesn't it sometimes debated in certain communities." The flustered boy was having trouble managing his thoughts on the current situation.

"What? Character development!? Be a man, Oonishi!" Urushibara demanded.

Oonishi imagined peeking would betray some of the trust he'd earned with everyone, however...he realized, in that same vein, wasn't there potential for 'male bonding' here? And if Akumada were interested too, then it was a rare chance. In the best case scenario, they wouldn't get caught, thus that trust would not be betrayed, and he would get a little closer to Akumada, whom was still a bit worrisome in regards to the current Entrance Exam situation. "O-okay," Oonishi suddenly mumbled, face still pink. The two looked at him in surprise as he finished softly. "I'll go."

"R-really? I was just messing around," Urushibara said, a bit surprised.

Akumada shrugged before heading out, Urushibara, Oonishi, and Saitou following. They didn't see anyone as they passed the Laundry Room and Supply Room on their way to the Second Basement Level. At the bottom of the stairs, their walking naturally went quiet as they snuck to the corner. Akumada reached it first, raising his hand to stop the others. He ducked down, pulling a mirror from his pocket, holding it low, looking at the reflection. He noted, "Ah, I see. Tsujimoto waits in front of the entrance. Troublesome." Urushibara let out a slight groan, disappointed. However, Saitou suddenly moved from beyond the corner, heading over, as the other three tensed.

Oonishi waited in apprehensive silence. He could hear the ensuing conversation, the voices of the Backpacker and Junior Police Officer carrying down the hall. The three listened with bated breath. "Saitou-san? What are you doing here alone?" they heard Tsujimoto asked accusingly.

The boy responded, "Me? Heading to the Exercise Room. Those three? Better be careful." Oonishi felt his heart stop for a moment.

The three around the corner were dead silent, shocked at the betrayal. They heard Tsujimoto's footsteps: she wasn't running, but she was stepping down hard and determinately. "Run," Akumada hissed grimly. Urushibara made the first move, pushing past Oonishi. Akumada shoved him aside as well, and the boy fell.

"G-guys!?" he gasped quietly from his prone position, trying to scramble up, managing to get to his knees.

A moment after they turned the corner, heading back up the stairs, he heard Tsujimoto behind him, saying coldly, "Oh, what do we have here?" Oonishi froze. He slowly turned his head, seeing the sweatcoat clad girl standing over him, arms crossed. The glare she gave him was full of disappointment, hinted with a little anger. "Of all the guys, I would think you'd have been the last one to try and peek."

Eiji turned, bowing low on his knees, forehead on the ground, prostrating himself as he cried out, "I'm sorry!"

Tsujimoto sighed, "I don't think 'sorry' is going to cut it. I can't just let it slide." Oonishi stayed silent, as Tsujimoto grumbled, massaging her forehead, "What am I going to do with you..."

* * *

Oonishi Eiji was forced to wait with Tsujimoto until the others finished, which ended up being quiet a bit. She sat on a folding chair, taken from the Meeting Room, in front of the door while Oonishi sat on his knees against the wall, getting a hard look from Tsujimoto every time he looked up from the ground. Eventually, they heard the voices of the other girls, returning from their bath, dressed normally, but looking refreshed. The first to come out was Taiyoshi, who saw Oonishi and asked, "Huh? What's he doing here?"

Tsujimoto explained, "He, among others, was going to try and peek."

A few of the other girls, having come out as well, looked at him in surprise. Tachibana noted, "So he didn't see anything? Boo..."

Eiji bowed his head again, low to the ground. He'd spent his waiting period trying to figure out what to say, coming up with, "Please forgive my transgressions. I was a Victim of peer pressure. I will never do anything of the sort as long as I breathe."

"Peer pressure, huh?" Iketani sighed, scratching her chin as Oonishi raised his off the ground. Her complexion was clearer after the bath, but she had yet to don any makeup

Tsujimoto nodded, "Saitou said there were three, but they got away."

Taiyoshi sighed, growing frustrated, "Just tell us everything that happened!"

Tsujimoto nodded, "I was sitting outside the room when Saitou walked by. He said he was heading to exercise, and that there were three people around the corner who were planning on peeking. I went over to see them, but two must have run off. Oonishi was still there. It looked like he'd been pushed down by the other two when they tried to escape."

Katsuragi interrupted, "Then, you came back to check on us, right?"

Tsujimoto blinked, "Um, no. I forced Oonishi to stay so he could apologize, but I didn't go back to the changing room."

Katsuragi looked down, saying, "Oh dear. Who was that, then? It must have been Saitou."

"W-what? Say that again?" Tsujimoto requested.

The blue haired Dreamer sighed, "No one else heard the sliding door open? I tried to say something, but Tachibana splashed water on my face. By the time I had a chance, I was sure the door was closed so I assumed Tsujimoto was just checking up on us."

Growling, Taiyoshi cried, punching her palm, "He was on thin enough ice already that son of a... I'll paint him black and blue!"

Kotobuki Kanata finally spoke, asking Oonishi, "Eiji-kun, I'll find it easier to forgive you if you tell us who the other two were."

"Eh!? But..." Oonishi gasped. He didn't expect this. Just the other day, she'd forgiven Saitou for doing far worse, but now...

Oonishi looked aside for a moment, before saying, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do that, Kotobuki-chan." She frowned at him, pursing her lips before briskly walking away. Oonishi watched her go, thinking she'd be more understanding. "K-Kotobuki-chan?"

Bells rang throughout the area. Monokuma's voice could be heard. "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. And with that, good night and sweet dreams..."

With a few more grumbles, most of the girls left, including Tsujimoto and Taiyoshi, the latter of whom rushed to the Exercise Room to find Saitou. Oonishi got to his feet, seeing Iketani, the last one remaining. "So, something up? When a guy says a girl's name like that, there's usually something they want to say," she asked.

Oonishi sighed. explaining himself, "Well, I wasn't really dragged into it. When the guys were talking about it, I remembered something Kotobuki-chan had said, and decided to go too. She's wanted to make everyone be friendly with each other so we don't think about killing, you know? So I thought, 'if I do this with these guys, we'll have stronger bonds', you know? I thought she'd understand..."

Iketani nodded, "I guess no one really saw it coming from you. Maybe she was just disappointed? It's weird you're getting all the flak too, because Shiro was the only one who might have seen anything in the first place. Tell you what, tomorrow; I'll explain what you said to me to her. I mean, it wasn't the nicest thing, but you had good intentions. I'm sure she'll forgive you. She might not even be too mad anymore by tomorrow in the first place."

Oonishi nodded, smiling, "I'd appreciate it, Iketani-chan."

The Street Racer gave a wide smile. "Anyway, I'm going to grab that Disguise Kit and hit the hay. See if there's even enough to use in the first place. Seeya later, Oonishi-kun," Iketani said before heading off, leaving Oonishi. As the boy sighed, he heard scuffle from the Exercise Room. Saitou ran out, heading for the Dorms, Taiyoshi on his heel. While he was going full out, she seemed to be casually jogging by comparison. She stopped, and he kept going.

"Yeah, you better run!" Taiyoshi cried out. She looked over to Oonishi, pointing to her eyes with two fingers, then to his, insinuating that she would be watching him. Oonishi sighed as she sped off, before following her himself, keeping a normal walking pace. As he went back to his room, passing the Supply Room, he heard Iketani shuffling around, no doubt looking for the makeup. He didn't see anyone else on the way either except for Katsuragi, whom was going to her room as well. Oonishi, regretting that he didn't get the chance to shower himself, crawled to bed, hoping for tomorrow to be a bit less awkward.

* * *

Oonishi awoke to the announcement next morning. As he sat up, memories of the previous evening flooded his mind. He'd have some words for Urushibara and Akumada in private should he see them. Getting up, he went to Dining Hall. As he waited for breakfast, the others began to file in. When Kotobuki brought out their meal, Oonishi noticed that neither Iketani nor Saitou had joined them.

Kotobuki was the first to say something, mumbling, "Those two are missing again, huh?"

Tsujimoto sighed, "I'm guessing Iketani's a little mad at him? Maybe they talked." Katsuragi suddenly stood up, heading over to Tsujimoto, leaning to whisper into her ear. "H-huh? Really?" she gasped. Katsuragi whispered a bit more, and Tsujimoto nodded as she finished. "Okay, we should go and try to find them after breakfast, something might be up."

"H-huh? We should go now!" Kotobuki said, standing.

"B-but your delicious meal, Kotobuki-sama!" Toyoguchi reminded her.

"If Iketani or Saitou got hurt, and we were just eating, how do you think they'd feel!?" Kotobuki cried out.

After a moment, Toyoguchi stood, stating, "T-that's absolutely correct!"

Tsujimoto scratched her head, "What the hell am I thinking! If they aren't in their rooms, let's split up!" Most people got up, though a few, particularly Kirifuji and Akumada, continued to sit. Tsujimoto glared, "Hey, get a move on!"

Akumada shrugged, "Dead or alive, their status will not suddenly change if I move to help in the search or not." The words chilled those listening.

Tsujimoto stammered, "L-let's not waste any time!"

Oonishi stood and followed the rest of the crowd, Tsujimoto quickly going to Iketani's nearby door, hitting the doorbell a few times. Kotobuki turned the corner, going to Saitou's door. After a few minutes and a few more doorbell jabs, Tsujimoto sighed, "Nothing." Kotobuki came back from around the corner, shaking her head. Tsujimoto puffed on her whistle, saying, "Alright, Taiyoshi-san, take the Second Floor. It's the farthest, but you're the fastest! I'll do a quick scan of the Second Basement Level. Everyone else, fan out and check the rest of the First Floor and Basement level: be thorough! Check every bathroom, stall, and closet!" Tsujimoto ran off, heading for the stairs going down, while Taiyoshi was already going up the nearby stairs going up, being out of sight in seconds.

Everyone else began to fan out too. Oonishi went to the nearby Stationary and Janitor's Closet, which went ignored by the others. The Stationary Closet was empty, as was the Janitor's Closet. Oonishi even gave the disposal bin a look, not seeing or smelling anything weird. Closing the door, he went back, passing the Laundry Room and Supply Room, which were already being searched. Oonishi then checked the two Bathrooms. He was halfway through search the Girl's Room when he realized what he was doing, carefully getting out, before moving to the Boy's Room.

His blood chilled when he heard the sound of bells. "Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Grading Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

His vision blurred, his legs felt weak. Oonishi managed to stumble out of the restroom. Looking around, he had no clue where the body could be. It hurt to think: someone else was dead. There had been another murder. Oonishi took a deep breath to steady himself, thinking about what Kotobuki might say. 'Stay strong, have spirit, keep Hope'. Calming down he went to the Second Basement Level. From the hallway, he could see that the Generator Room door was closed, but not the one heading to the Pool. Swallowing his fears, he approached.

His heart stopped when he saw a prone form, someone standing over it. Kotobuki was over Tsujimoto near the Boy's Changing Room, the latter being collapsed on the ground. "W-what happened!? Is she okay?" Oonishi gasped as he came to Tsujimoto's prone form.

Kotobuki nodded, "She's fine! Just knocked out. She came this way, I guess. Toyoguchi and I went through the Changing Rooms, and...the announcement played." Oonishi shuddered. "I'm going to get everyone else," she said, heading out the door before Oonishi could say anything more. Taking another breath, Oonishi moved to the Boy's Changing Room door, wrenching it open and heading inside. Running through, he made it to the Pool.

There was nothing immediately deceased, but he could feel his heart pounding in anticipation, wishing he had just waited before barging in. He could see Toyoguchi restraining Saitou, pinning him to the ground. The Backpacker was grumbling, but not struggling. Toyoguchi looked at Oonishi, a grim expression on his face. He nodded in the direction of the Pool, indicating something. Heart sinking, Oonishi gingerly approached the poolside. Looking down, he found himself short on breath. A few feet below the surface was a body, a cord wrapped around its neck tied to weights, keeping it down, its arms and legs drifting at its side. The bright clothing was unmistakable, as was the blonde hair with pink highlights, fanning out in the water...


	10. 2-4: Knot Making Up

**Even a Monkey Could Commit Murder: Abnormal Days**

* * *

As he saw Iketani Akira's body in the Pool, Oonishi Eiji felt faint. The Critic stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet, landing on the concrete ground. He felt his breath come heavy and hard. His hands shook as he tried to get his bearings, and he started to feel nauseous. He spent a few moments regaining his sense, standing, as the others began to file in over the next few minutes, excluding Tsujimoto, who was likely still unconscious outside, and for an unknown reason, Katsuragi Yumi. Monokuma joined in when the eleven were at the Pool, happily greeting them, "Good morning, everyone! Nice day for a swim!" Ignoring the looks, he laughed, "Anyway, time to get started on that Investigation! Here, take these! You're gonna need them!" The bear went around to those present, once again passing out the notebooks, this time reading 'Monokuma File 2' on the cover. "Oh, and about Tsujimoto: looks like she'll be out until a little before the Peer Assessment Trial. Food poisoning is easy, but that Knockout Drug is no joke! And someone take these last two Files for her and Katsuragi! Or else I won't leave, and start singing elevator music loudly!" The Director, Tachibana, took the last two Files before heading back through the Changing Room. Monokuma finished, "Oh, by the way, you don't have to worry about the Changing Rooms for now; I've opened them both for the investigation! Don't want anyone else to get knocked out before the Trial. Upupupupu!" The bear laughed once more before taking his leave.

Oonishi swallowed, looking at his Monokuma File. He didn't really want to open it, but what choice did he have. Taking a breath, he cracked it open before reading. The diagram of Iketani's body had blood coloring around the neck, but nowhere else. It read:

**The Victim, Iketani Akira, was discovered in the Pool at 7:10 AM.**

**The Victim died by asphyxiation. The neck is covered in bruise marks from a cord. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Oonishi let out a slight sigh, there was less information in here than last time. He could only wonder about the reason for that. Looking around, he saw Kirifuji standing over the Poolside, pondering to himself, "How are we supposed to reach the body to examine it?"

Approaching the poolside, Akumada answered, "We get it ourselves." He kicked off his shoes and removed his tie and coat. As he began to pull off his socks, he glared at Saitou, "Another one discovered at the scene of the crime. How troublesome. Let him go, Toyoguchi, he knows it's pointless to try and run." As the boy with the burn scar got off of the Backpacker, Saitou grumbled more as he brushed himself off, standing. As Akumada dived into the water, a few Applicants left, either to take a breath of air or wait to investigate later.

Oonishi stayed, however, still feeling a bit out of things. He watched the Pool for a moment before Kotobuki came over, asking, "How are you feeling, Eiji-kun?"

Oonishi sighed, "Er, a little sick. But I'm going to try and do better this time. I couldn't even go near Shikishima's body, so I wasn't much help during that part of the Trial. How about you?"

Kotobuki looked down, grumbling, "Why couldn't the Culprit just wait? Rescue is coming, I'm sure of it." Akumada surfaced noisily, but didn't return to the surface, instead taking a breath and going back down again. Kotobuki thought for a moment, before heading to the Girl's Changing Room, saying, "I'll be right back."

Oonishi nodded as there was another splash from the Pool. This time, Akumada surfaced with Iketani in hand. Oonishi shielded his face, grimacing and stepping back as water spilled everywhere. Akumada placed the body gently on the concrete before returning to the Pool. Kotobuki exited the Girl's Changing Room, a pair of folded towels in hand. Eventually, Akumada returned once more, plopping a pair of weights down, each large discs weighing twenty kilograms, as given by the words on each weight (or a little less than 45 pounds each). He also brought a length of cord, placing it down as well. He went down one last time, this time, bringing up a silver whistle. Oonishi recognized it: it could have only been Tsujimoto's.

Kotobuki handed him the towels as he crawled up. He studied her for a moment before taking them, beginning to dry himself. Oonishi noticed he hadn't taken off his gloves when he'd undressed: was he hiding something? Curious about the whistle, Oonishi asked, "Was that down there? Tsujimoto's whistle, I mean."

Akumada nodded as he placed it down on the ground near the corpse, "Yes. You can confirm that I didn't take it myself with Katsuragi: she was with Tsujimoto when I first came into the area myself. As for why the thing was down there, I cannot answer."

Oonishi thought but couldn't come up with anything reasonable himself. Looking over at the body of Iketani, Eiji wanted to get a closer look, but he felt a little nauseous. He forced himself to stay though, not wanting to run this time. Akumada grabbed the cord, going to work at something. Toyoguchi gawked, before stammering, "H-hey! What are you doing, tampering with the evidence?"

Akumada snorted, "I tampered with it by bringing it to the surface in the first place. I'm fixing it now the best I can: I spent some time trying to memorize the knot. Give me a moment." He took his time, watching the cord carefully as he tied it around the weights, making another loop as well, presumably made to fit Iketani's neck. Finishing, he nodded, "Yes, I do believe this was it. Some of the bends in the cord are a little off, but it fits the weights, and it looks like it would fit over Iketani's head and tighten around the neck as well. Now, I'm going to change into something dry." The boy grabbed his shed clothing, taking his leave, still sopping.

Kotobuki swallowed, before looking at Saitou, who seemed a bit distant. Approaching him, she opened her mouth, demanding, "Explain yourself."

Saitou, clearly displeased, grumbled, "I didn't do anything. I saw Iketani slipping away last night, so I followed her. Of course I, being my stupid self, tried to follow her into the wrong Changing Room, and I got a nasty dose of that drug." He raised his hand, causing Oonishi and Kotobuki to grimace. There was clearly a small hole from the presumed needle, the area around it swollen and red, like a large bug bite. "Tsujimoto was there when I woke up this morning, and she got all accusatory, yelling at me. I wanted her to back off, so I shoved her away. She hit the other door on accident, getting hit with that needle too. I started freaking, and wanted to get out of there, so I went into the Boy's Changing Room. I remembered the Pool, so I went, and then I saw Iketani-chan. While I was freaking out, you and Toyoguchi came in, immediately assuming I did something wrong."

"It's not as though you haven't attempted murder before," Toyoguchi harshly reminded him.

"I wouldn't kill her!" Saitou snarled.

Oonishi looked away from him, not entirely convinced. Kotobuki looked to the corpse, and she took a breath, steadying herself before walking over. Oonishi followed, though he treaded lightly. Kotobuki crouched down, taking a closer look. Iketani's skin was pale, except around her face and neck, where it was a bit bluer. There was also the bruising around her neck. Akumada had made a loop in the long cord, which would have slipped around the neck. Swallowing, Kotobuki said, "I want to check the cord to the wounds, but I need your help, Eiji-kun. Do you want to hold her head or loop the cord around?"

Oonishi grimaced, trying to decide. "Uhhh..." he groaned, feeling apprehensive about touching the corpse at all.

Toyoguchi suddenly came over, spouting, "I will aid you, Kotobuki-sama!" She nodded as he came to help, sitting on his knees by her head. After offering a short prayer, he gently lifted her head, parting her hair away from her neck. Grabbing the cord, Kotobuki looped it around Iketani's neck, tightening it to fit, though not enough to damage the body. As she pulled it a bit, she noticed something.

"Eiji-kun! Look here, the bruising doesn't match up." Kotobuki explained as Eiji moved in, sour expression on his face. "If this was tied to the weight, it would have pulled the cord up towards this part around her head, like I have it here, right? But the bruise is closer to the middle of her neck."

"Actually, there is another bit of bruising near where you have the cord," Oonishi noticed, pointing out.

Kotobuki moved the cord a little, seeing cord bruising around the back of her neck. "Oh. Huh, two bruises? How did this happen? It wasn't me, was it?"

Oonishi stepped back, shaking his head, "No, I think maybe we didn't notice because her hair was in the way. The bruise there isn't as dark though. Anyway..." Oonishi moved over to the weights as Toyoguchi and Kotobuki returned the body and cord to how Akumada had left it.

Oonishi noticed something about the cord. "Hmm, he took all the time to make sure it was accurate, right? But look at this," he said, before tugging at the cord wrapped around the weights. It loosened easily, though Oonishi was careful not to untie it. "Iketani should have been able to untie this. It looks like either Akumada-san got it wrong or...she wasn't conscious when it was tied." They had confirmed that much.

"But she drowned, right?" Kotobuki asked.

Remembering something, Oonishi took out his Monokuma File. Looking at it, he said, "I dunno, this wording is kinda vague, don't you think? It just says 'asphyxiated'." Kotobuki blinked, and Oonishi continued, "You know, like she ran out of air. Drowning is technically asphyxiation, but why would Monokuma write it that way?" Kotobuki shook her head, not having any idea. Oonishi continued, "The time of death is weird too, right? Or should I say, it's weird that it's not here. It was written in Shikishima's Monokuma File, but why not this time?"

Kotobuki scratched her head, "Maybe because it's important? Monokuma does stuff like that, doesn't he? I mean, last time, Monokuma gave everyone food poisoning medicine to help Tomoe hide that she was never sick. Maybe he's hiding the time of death and murder method for the same reason?" Oonishi nodded, it was quite likely. Remembering something, she took out her own File, and began to write a few notes down, using the same pen the Critic had lent her last time.

Looking around, Oonishi noticed the large lockers with the float rings hanging on the front. He headed over, opening them. The first one he checked was empty, but the second one had a towel. Opening it up and examining it, Eiji saw that it had a strange brown stain on it. Not wanting to deal with it, he left it there before checking the last locker. He blinked as he saw a pillowcase. "Huh?" he mumbled as he took a look, taking it out of the locker. There was something inside. Oonishi opened it, taking out a box, covered in a bit of dust. There were words on it, printed in English. Kotobuki tried to sound it out, but Oonishi translated for her, "'Disguise Kit'. This must be what Akumada was talking about yesterday morning."

Kotobuki nodded in understanding before asking, "But why is it here?

Oonishi wondered the same thing, saying, "Iketani said she'd grab it last night, before she went to bed. But now it's here, and in a pillowcase, no less. I have no clue." Oonishi opened it up, giving the inside a good look. There was makeup, brushes to apply it, lipstick, a pair of wigs, and a set of fake teeth to mold to your own, including dental glue. However, a little makeup had been used: the darkest brown shade, closest to Iketani's own usual makeup, though not exactly the same. "Huh, did she test it? Maybe it washed off in the Pool, who knows," Oonishi suggested. Kotobuki didn't have anything to add.

Thinking it was familiar, he left the kit on the ground, checking the locker with the towel. He compared the brown spot to the used makeup, and indeed, they were the same color. Kotobuki noticed, saying, "Hey, what was that used for?" Oonishi shook his head, not having the faintest idea. He put everything back like it had been, leaving the locker doors open for anyone else who wanted to come investigate.

Standing up, they looked at the Changing Room doors. Oonishi suggested, "They're both open, so let's check out the Girl's Room first." Kotobuki gave him an accusing look, prompting him to explain, "W-what? Iketani was there last, according to Saitou's testimony. There might be something. And there was a good reason I tried to do that...thing yesterday. At the Bath. Didn't Iketani tell you?"

Kotobuki looked at him harder, before saying, "No, I haven't talked to her since then..."

Overhearing, Toyoguchi asked, "What did you do yesterday, Oonishi?"

"Er, nothing! Nothing. Come on, Kotobuki-chan," Oonishi said, dragging her into the Changing Room before she could tell Toyoguchi what had happened. As he left though, he heard Saitou talking to Toyoguchi, and it was too late to stop him from saying anything now.

Entering the Girl's Changing Room, it was the same as the Boy's Room, except flipped, everything being on the opposite sides. However the benches, shelves, shower, and lockers were otherwise the same. The shelves of swimsuits were different of course, containing mostly various one pieces, and a few towels were missing, having been given to Akumada. After a cursory search, Oonishi noticed one of the padlock dials wasn't the same as the others. All of them were turned to '0' except the one. Oonishi took a look, opening it. It was empty. "Kotobuki-chan, have any of the girls used these lockers?"

Kotobuki thought, before shaking her head, "I don't think anyone has taken a swim yet."

Still intent, he took a closer look, noticing some marks on the bottom. There was a dent. Oonishi ran his finger across it, feeling the detail. Looking close, he remembered why it seemed familiar. "Hey, Kotobuki-chan, do you think this dent here belonged to that cord? The plug, I mean" Kotobuki gave a look nodding. "But how did it happen? The cord can't have been that heavy. Maybe something pressed it down?" Oonishi wondered aloud.

Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer, the pair moved on to the next room, in between the hallway and the Changing Rooms. Katsuragi and Kirifuji stood around, while Tsujimoto was still on the ground. She'd been moved to the wall, being propped up, sitting limply, her head hanging.

"Done with the body, are you? Then I shall take a look myself," Kirifuji said, heading to the Pool through the Boy's Changing Room.

Kotobuki asked the Dreamer, "How is she?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "I can't say for sure. She's very much alive, just unconscious. I don't know why she touched the Boy's Changing Room doorknob, however."

Oonishi explained, "She didn't, exactly. Saitou said he accidentally shoved her into it. Guess it still triggered."

Kotobuki pondered for a moment, before saying, "That means she should have a spot on her back where the needle poked her, right? We should check, just to be sure. Eiji-kun, turn around. Don't peek!" Oonishi swallowed, nodding, turning around and facing away. Wanting to ensure he didn't accidentally look, he turned his focus on one thing in the room, and found himself looking at the Girl's Room Door. He focused intently on the doorknob, not intending to betray Kotobuki's trust again. However, he noticed something, leaning in. It was wiped a bit, but there was unmistakably a bit of makeup on the doorknob, the same color that had been on the towel.

"Huh?" both he and Kotobuki gasped at the same time. They turned to look at each other. Oonishi requested, "You go first."

Kotobuki nodded, "Look here." She rolled up the sleeve of Tsujimoto's sweatjacket, revealing a spot on her forearm, red and swollen, just like Saitou's hand. "I would have expected it to be on her back. Maybe the upper arm or shoulder, but not the forearm, right? Guess the needle moved pretty quick." Oonishi nodded, deciding to think about it later after he said his piece.

"What did you notice, Oonishi?" Katsuragi asked.

Oonishi motioned to the doorknob, explaining, "There's a little makeup on here. The Disguise Kit was used, or at least, the makeup in this color was." Blinked, her wondered aloud, "But why is it here though?"

Katsuragi blinked, before adding, "Is it perhaps, a chocolate shade? No, more of a brown coconut."

"Uhhhh," Oonishi droned, unsure of the exact color himself. He hadn't touched makeup in his life.

Katsuragi lifted up Tsujimoto's arm, pointing at the armpit. On her sweatjacket, in the folds of cloth, was more brown makeup, wiped there by the looks of things. As Oonishi walked over to get a better look, she explained, "I noticed it as we were looking for the needle wound."

"Y-you notice a lot of things you don't tell anyone about, huh, Yumi-chan?" Kotobuki asked, almost accusingly.

The Dreamer puffed out her cheek, frustrated, "I would have told you sooner, but it's hard to get a chance. You all talk so much."

Suddenly, Oonishi raised his hand, poking Katsuragi's cheeks, forcing her to expel the air stored within. She looked at him bamboozled, as if she didn't know what had happened. Oonishi scratched his head, "Sorry, I have no idea why I can't help but to do that. It's like, when, you see an expensive car, you just..." He trailed off, unable to finish. The three had a moment of silence, reminiscing for a moment.

Kotobuki shook her head vigorously, saying, "We can't let the Culprit get away with this! Come on, Eiji-kun, we have investigation to finish!"

She rushed for the door out, when Oonishi said, "Wait! Before we go, I have a couple questions for you, Katsuragi-san." The Dreamer paused for a moment, before nodding, insinuating he should continue. "Tsujimoto's whistle was found in the Pool, do you know anything?"

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, before saying, "She had it before, when we were looking for Iketani, I believe. It must have gone after we'd separated. It wasn't here when I search her just now, so it can't have been here before then."

Oonishi nodded, before saying, "And speaking of Tsujimoto-san, what did you tell her before we all went to search?"

Katsuragi pulled down on her hat apprehensively, mumbling, "Uhhhhh...nothing."

Kotobuki interrupted, insisting, "You can tell Eiji-kun! I think he's trustworthy, as long as it doesn't have to do with the naked female body."

Oonishi gagged on his spit before stammering, "I-it wasn't like that!"

Katsuragi thought for a moment more, before beginning, "Okay, Oonishi. My sleep schedule is different than all of yours: I take a half an hour nap every three to four hours, so I sleep roughly three hours a day, much less than a normal person. I decided that since I'm small, quiet, and get bored easily, I should sneak around the Exam Building at night, patrolling to keep an eye on anyone doing anything sneaky. I ran into Kanata-chan one morning, and after I told her, she suggested I tell Shikishima and Tsujimoto, since they're basically our leaders. I only told Tsujimoto after she suggested night patrols, and she agreed that I should be the only one to do it, though reluctantly. This morning, I told her that I had seen Iketani and Saitou overnight. First, they were in the Supply Room, and then I followed them to the Pool area. It's harder to hide back there in the Changing Rooms, so I didn't follow. After a while, neither of them came out, so I left. I hoped they were just going on a late night swim, or something, since they seemed to have made up."

Kotobuki blinked at this, "Really?"

Oonishi remembered something, adding, "Yeah, actually. Last night, after you left the hallway outside of the Bath, I was talking to Iketani. She called him Shiro. I almost forgot who she was talking about, since he's usually just Saitou."

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before saying, "I wonder if they really made up, or..." The conversation was dropped there. Bidding farewell to Katsuragi, the pair moved to the Boy's Changing Room. Oonishi had been here earlier, of course, but he noticed nothing off, until the Luckster waved him over, pointing at the piles of towels. She stated, "Look, Eiji-kun, one's missing." She was correct: one of the two stacks of white folded towels was four high, but the other was five high.

"Huh, good eye, Kotobuki-chan," Oonishi said. "Did Akumada take an extra though?"

Kotobuki shrugged, saying, "There were ten in the Girl's Room before I gave him two." Oonishi nodded. Recalling the one in the poolside locker, he knew it must have come from here. The two looked around a little more, but the only other thing even close to unusual was a bit of water, but that was explained easily, as Akumada had been soaking when he'd left before.

Finishing, they left the area, returning to the outside hallway. Looking around, Kotobuki suggested, "Let's go check out the Exercise Room. The weights were taken from there, right?"

Oonishi nodded, also adding, "We should check out the Supply Room too, since that's where the cord and Disguise Kit came from. In a bit though." Ignoring the Generator Room and Bath, the two went to the Exercise Room.

There was nothing immediately apparent from the scattered machines and weights, though Mizunoe was standing around as well. He nodded curtly at them when she saw the pair, before pointing at the barbell mount. Oonishi and Kotobuki came over, looking around. "The weights could only have come from here," he said plainly. Neither of the two had any disagreement to offer.

As Oonishi had a look, Kotobuki asked, "Notice anything weird? I mean, the ones taken over there were pretty heavy. I don't know if I'd have been able to take both at once."

Mizunoe scratched his head, "Multiple trips?"

Oonishi remembered, "Hey, there was that pillowcase, but I don't think that would help much, or at least make it to the Changing Room intact with forty kilograms. Yeah, if it were done in two trips, anyone could have taken them over." He sighed, this room hadn't helped much.

As Kotobuki scribbled some things down, Mizunoe asked, "Street Racer dead. Any ideas on who did it?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, saying, "Saitou seems the most suspicious, but we don't even know when it even happened right now, we need more clues. Why was Iketani at the Pool in the first place, for starters? And what happened with the Disguise Kit?"

Mizunoe scratched his head roughly, "Culprit lured her there?"

Kotobuki insisted, "We'll figure it out. Good luck in your investigation!" Bidding the large carpenter goodbye, the pair took their leave.

Feeling this floor was taken care of; the two went back up the stairs, passing Akumada on the way down, wearing his own suit top, but a different shirt, tie, and pants, likely from the Laundry Room Closet. He studied the two for a moment as they stopped on the stairs, seemingly even taller due to his elevated position, before asking, "Well? How goes the investigation?"

Oonishi answered, "It's pretty iffy. There are still some missing bits I want to check. I also had a question about the cord: was it really tied so that the loop was around the upper part of Iketani's neck?"

Akumada pondered for a moment, before asking, "Yes. Was something wrong?"

Oonishi said, "Maybe you should confirm for yourself rather than just get my word, but the bruising on Iketani-san's neck doesn't match. Also, I'm sorry, but I did loosen the knot around the weights a bit."

Akumada nodded, understanding, "Yes, it was quite loose, wasn't it? I found it very easy to untie, in fact. It seems she was not alive when plunged into the Pool, or at least not conscious, or she'd have had no problem getting out of that knot. I imagine the Culprit was forced to do it that way: the cord was not long enough to allow for tighter knots. Why they bothered in the first place though is another thing entirely. Now, if you'll excuse me." The boy hurried off, heading down to the Pool. After going down a few steps, he turned, adding, "Also, might I suggest looking at Iketani's Room? If the door is closed, Monokuma will allow entry; just make sure to mention that it's for the Investigation." Finishing, he continued on his way.

As Eiji and Kanata went to the Supply Room, Kotobuki noted, "Well, that was a civil conversation. Maybe he's warming up to us?"

Oonishi smiled, "Well, I did cover for him." Realizing his slip of the tongue, he swiftly covered his mouth with his hand, his facial expression displaying disbelief at his own words.

Kotobuki raised an eyebrow, saying, "Oh! So he was one of the other two, huh?" Looking aside for a moment, she couldn't help but say, "I'm actually not surprised..."

As they entered the Supply Room, Oonishi realized that they were alone. Finally having a chance to explain what he'd been meaning too, he began, "It was his idea. He and...someone else, wanted to go, and they were badgering me. Normally, I wouldn't, but I figured that it was what you wanted." Kotobuki looked at him skeptically, arms crossed. Oonishi elaborated, "N-no, not that. Male bonding, male bonding! I figured that if Akumada was interested in doing this, it was a rare chance to make some ground with him. You should have seen him: he's normally so serious, but when he was talking about going to peek, it was probably one of the best moods I've seen him in. Even though we didn't peek, it look liked it turned out for the best. I made some ground by covering for him, and almost no one saw anything." He didn't admit that his original best case scenario was in fact, them not getting caught at all.

She stared at him for a few more seconds, before sighing, "I guess I forgive you then. I might have done the same thing if I were in your shoes." Looking around for a moment, she pondered, before smiling, asking sweetly, "So, when are all of you boys going to take a Bath together?"

"H-hey!" Oonishi snapped as she stuck out her tongue playfully.

Getting back to business, Oonishi looked for the corner Akumada had described. It was easy to find: the stepladder was already set up next to it. Climbing up, Oonishi looked around, seeing the disturbed dust. "Yup, it was here all right. When it was taken though, I have no idea," Oonishi sighed. The two looked around some more, not seeing anything of note. The box of cords was indeed, slightly disturbed, but that told them nothing they didn't already know. Unable to find anything more of interest, they decided to take Akumada's advice, going to Iketani's Room in the dorm hall.

It was much like the other Dorm rooms, except in choice of décor. There wasn't much, of course, but it seems she'd gotten a few things out of the Monokuma Machine, like a small rose in a small, cylindrical container and a set of colored board game pieces, all various cars. There were also a few things from the Supply Room, like a candle, burnt out, and lint roller. As the pair searched, Kotobuki noticed something out of place in the clutter. "Eiji-kun, look at this!" she said. The boy came over, looking at what appeared to be a piece of paper. It was a diagram of sorts. It seemed to be a map: a square within another square, the smaller one being filled in with wavy lines. There were lines leading to two rectangles, one with the pictogram for male, a triangle pointing down with a small circle on top, the other for female, a triangle pointing up with a circle on top. There was an arrow pointing to the part of the largest square, in between the two lines to the smaller rectangles. At the end of the arrow was a circle, dabbed there by a finger or thumb: more brown makeup.

"It looks like...a map? Are these the Changing Rooms? Then this would be the Pool, and the arrow points to...the lockers, where we found the Disguise Kit. This might explain why Iketani was out and about," Oonishi deduced.

Kotobuki looked at the paper quizzically, "I can't see any other meaning, especially when we found the Kit there, but why not just write a note? 'I hid it in the lockers by the Pool'."

Oonishi looked closely, trying to find another clue. He examine the dab of makeup, wondering if he could find a fingerprint, but it had been smudged, and it would be quite difficult to examine fingerprints manually in the first place. Akumada in particular would probably argue about having to do it.

Iketani's Room not having much else, the two continued their search. They checked the Stationary Closet, where the paper had come from, but there was no luck. After a bit more searching in ever place they could think of, they were halted by an announcement. "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Peer Assessment Trial. Surviving Applicants, please enter the red door on the stairs on the First Floor staircase. See you soon! Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Looking at each other, Oonishi and Kotobuki steeled themselves. It was time. They made their way to the rarely visited First Floor, going up the staircase and through the red double doors. They waited on the elevator as the rest of the Applicants began to arrive. Tsujimoto was included, looking a bit disheveled, the Knockout Drug seemed to have worn out fairly recently. When the thirteen of them were there, the elevator closed, and began to rumble downwards.

As it descended, Tsujimoto locked eyes with a certain someone, snarling, "Saitou what the hell!?"

"It was an accident, alright!" Saitou spat back.

She glared, "Yeah, right, you accidentally grabbed my arm and forced it onto the doorkno-"

Kotobuki opened her mouth to say something, but someone else spoke first, declaring, "Enough!" Kirifuji stepped between them, insisting, "The Trial is moments away. Save it." The two shot another nasty look at each other, before turning away, and the only noise once again was the rumbling of the elevator.

Oonishi saw Kotobuki going through her Monokuma File again, writing a few things down. Oonishi himself looked around at the others, readying himself mentally for the Trial ahead, the sight of the body floating in the water haunting him.

Iketani Akira: often laid back and not above teasing others. Though her choices in fashion and known delinquency spoke much about her ideals, she had little problems getting along with others. One of the thirteen of them here had deliberately taken her life. And now they descended to the Peer Assessment, a Trial of Trust and Doubt, a Trial of Hope and Despair, a Trial of Life and Death.


	11. 2-5: Trial of Trust and Betrayal

The elevator finally came to a stop, the door to the Trial Room creaking open. Kotobuki stepped out of the elevator, noticing that this Courtroom was different than the last one, which also explained the longer trip down. The layout was similar, but the design was changed. There were no cracked gray walls, but rather, dark walls with flickering neon signs, many of which were of similar to Monokuma's face. The bear sat in his large seat, speaking, "Now, please find the podium with your name on it so we can get started!" Kotobuki remembered exactly where she'd stood a few days ago, once again going to the side of the room, Oonishi opposite her. The name on the podium did not change, however. In fact, the podiums themselves were one of the things that remained identical to the other room, still polished wood and a touch screen.

Looking around, Kotobuki saw the portrait of Shikishima, still in front of Monokuma's throne, but also: two new ones standing behind their respective podiums. While Taiyoshi was to Kotobuki's left, next to the Runner was a portrait of Iketani, with the same cross Shikishima had over his portrait. However, Tomoe's, also near Kotobuki, but on the other side of Mizunoe, had a different cross. It appeared to be two wands, the blood coloring not filling out the top, making it somewhat resemble the white tip magician's wands often had. Kotobuki's only reasonable explanation for that was that Kazarina had been Punished, or that she had been a Culprit.

When everyone was settled, Monokuma repeated, "Now, let me explain the rules before we start. You have already investigated, so you must use what you learned to assess and grade the culprit. When all facts have been laid out, a vote will be called, where everyone will vote on the believed Culprit. If you vote the 'Black' Culprit Guilty, they will Fail. If you vote a 'White' innocent Guilty, the Culprit will Pass, and the rest of you will Fail!"

Saitou Shiro growled, "We know, no need to say it again."

Monokuma laughed, "As long as Kotobuki's alive, I'll feel the need too! We all know she had to write down everything about the investigation so she doesn't screw up the Trial."

"Nothing wrong with notes," the huge Mizunoe Higaide said in her defense.

Monokuma continued, "Anyway, where to start, where to start?"

Out of the loop, Tsujimoto grumbled, "How about what happened in the first place?"

Smugly, the Psychologist, Kirifuji laid out the floor, beginning, "Indeed, and I know just the person to start us off. Saitou-kun? You were there, do tell."

"Fine," Saitou shrugged. "Okay, starting from last night. Taiyoshi was chasing me for one reason or another-"

"Don't pretend you don't know what you did!" Taiyoshi growled, still frustrated.

Saitou snapped, "Oh, I know what I did. How you found out was another thing entirely."

"Whoa, you didn't, did you? Man you sneaky bastard!" Urushibara laughed with a bit of praise and envy.

Drearily, Katsuragi Yumi sighed, "Please get back to the Trial, everyone..."

Saitou snorted, continuing, "Anyway, she ran me down, smacked me a few times, and then went to bed. I was about too go myself, but I saw Iketani going back downstairs, so I followed her. Or at least, I tried: I couldn't get into the Girl's Changing Room of course, so when I grabbed the handle, I got hit with that Knockout Drug and was out all night. When I woke up, I saw Tsujimoto. I realized that something might have happened to Iketani, so I freaked a little, and knocked her into the other doorknob, and she got knocked out. Th-"

"You're lying again and you know it!" Tsujimoto interrupted.

With a snort, Akumada demanded, "Let him finish." Tsujimoto crossed her arms over her chest, conceding, allowing Saitou to continue.

"Okay, let's see. Right, then I went through the Boy's Changing Room door and got to the Pool. I saw Iketani dead in the Pool, then Kotobuki and Toyoguchi came in. The body discovery announcement went off, and Toyoguchi freaked out and grabbed me." Finished, he turned and snapped at Toyoguchi "What the hell did you think I was gonna do, run?"

"You were very suspicious, you know. And one is allowed to kill twice, I believe. Was I to allow you to once again attempt to assault Kotobuki-sama!?" Toyoguchi explained.

Tsujimoto interrupted, "Can I get a chance to speak now?" Toyoguchi nodded, and she began, "You hardly freaked out a little, Saitou. You grabbed me and forced me into the doorknob: admit it!"

Saitou shrugged, "You can pin it on me if you can, but there's way more evidence against you than there is of me. Go ahead and say what you want, it's not like there's proof that you were forced to touch the doorknob!"

Flipping through her Monokuma File, Kotobuki suddenly interrupted, "But that's wrong!" Saitou glanced at her, eyes narrowed as she explained. "You have a mark on your hand from the needle. The swelling that proves that you were injected, right?" Saitou nodded, confirming it. "Then, you remember where Tsujimoto would have her mark, right? You were there."

Saitou shrugged, "I was freaking out, but it looked like she knocked her arm against it."

Tsujimoto honed in on the boy next to her, "But if that were the case, how would the needle inject me? If I were shoved, the needle would have to move amazingly fast to puncture my skin and not break off, or make a stretched wound. You said I was shoved down, right? Except I wasn't stumbling: you forced my arm onto the doorknob!" She took off her sweatjacket, showing the wound. "Go ahead, compare them! I didn't fall onto the doorknob!"

Saitou grimaced, putting out his hand. Oonishi, right next to the two of them, confirmed, "They're the same, roughly, but I'm pretty sure Saitou-san's looks a little different because it's on his hand. Monokuma, do you have anything to add?"

"About what?" The bear said.

The Karuta Queen, Kinashi Ririka, trying to keep up, offered to explain, "The needle, correct? Could it puncture a person who was to fall on it and bounce off? While creating the same type of wound as someone who grabbed the doorknob as intended?"

Monokuma was silent for a while, before finally saying, looking downcast, "It takes the needle about a second to extend and inject the drug. Someone just bumping into it might not trigger it." He snapped up, growling, "I'm only giving you this huge hint because you can't test it yourselves! I-it's not as if I like you guys, or anything..."

Tsujimoto ignored him, pointing an accusing finger at Saitou, jabbing, "So there, that proves it! You forced me onto the needle!"

Kirifuji spoke up, "But why? Saitou-kun, if your testimony was correct, you'd have had no reason to act so roughly."

"I...was panicking, okay!?" Saitou spat. "Iketani could have been hurt: by any one of you, even her!" he explained, pointing at Tsujimoto.

"So?" Katsuragi hissed. Saitou stopped, words caught in his throat.

Taiyoshi narrowed her eyes, "If you'd killed Kotobuki and gotten away with it, she'd have died all the same, along with the rest of us. Why do you care all of a sudden?"

Saitou looked aside, mumbling, "We made up, okay?"

Tsujimoto glared accusingly, "Or did you pretend to make up with her so she could drop her guard? Then knock me out to make even more of a miss of things!"

Saitou growled, "You crazy? You're lying: you...you did it on purpose, huh?" Spitting out more arguments rapidly, he continued, "Yeah, that's it! You committed the murder, then got everyone to search for us when someone realized that me and Iketani were gone. You came straight here, I bet. Then, when I woke up and freaked out, you got yourself stabbed by the needle to make yourself look like the victim! It'd have worked too, if it weren't for the conclusive evidence you dropped." Tsujimoto gave him a hard, inquisitive look, and he replied, "The whistle! When you threw Iketani in the Pool, I bet her hand caught it, and dropped it in with her. Of course, you were screwed, since you couldn't just dive in and grab it. If someone saw you sopping wet, walking away from the corpse in the pool, you'd be revealed as a murder instantly!"

Tsujimoto grabbed at her chest, before saying, "H-hey! My whistle is gone!"

"Psh, try and lie all you want. We've got you cornered! You murdered Iketani and dropped that whistle, then knocked yourself out to make yourself look like the victim!" Saitou continued to say.

"I'm not sure about that," Kotobuki interrupted. "I mean, she had it this morning, after the murder!"

Saitou blinked, eyes darting around, and he wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. "P-prove it!" he finally yelled.

Tachibana Chiyoko explained, "She huffed and puffed on it earlier, before we split up to search. Like, everyone was there except you."

Saitou gritted his teeth, and Kirifuji spat, "Well then, that brings up an interesting dilemma. Tsujimoto had her whistle when she went to search, then ran into Saitou. Then she got knocked out. The next time we see the whistle was..."

"When Akumada brought it up from the Pool!" Toyoguchi interjected.

Kirifuji nodded, "So, there could have only been one to put the whistle in the Pool, no? Unless Kotobuki or Toyoguchi did it, then it must have been you, Saitou-kun."

The Backpacker was silent. Toyoguchi crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him, "I can confirm that neither Kotobuki-sama nor I did any such thing!"

Saitou roughly grabbed his bleached hair, teeth bared, as Kotobuki asked, "Saitou-san, what really happened?"

"Fine, you bastards! I was panicking! I knew something had happened to Iketani, so I knocked Tsujimoto out and threw her whistle into the Pool to try and get suspicion off of me!" Saitou finally admitted.

Akumada chortled, "A failure in every way possible. It was such a sloppily done murder...confess, and let us be done with it early!"

Saitou growled, his frustration clear as he punctuated, "I. Didn't. Kill her." Scowling, he continued, "Want me to prove it? Tough, I can't. I can just give you my side of the story and hope you bastards actually bother to listen! Not that I blame you for ignoring me, I know full goddamn well I've never given you one good reason to trust me!" He leaned on his podium, breathing heavily, anger subsiding.

Kotobuki took a breath, saying with determination, "Saitou-san. I'll hear you out. Even if no one else will: I want to hear your side of the story!"

Toyoguchi wiped at his eyes, "Your purity...so blinding!"

Tachibana laughed at the yukata wearing Blacksmith, suggesting, "She's already taken, Toyoguchi-kun! Your love shall go forever unrequited."

Toyoguchi's eyes widened, and Kotobuki stammered, "W-what are you even saying, Tachibana-san!?"

Akumada let out a frustrated sigh, "Enough!"

After a moment of quiet, Katsuragi spoke up, telling Saitou, "I'd be careful with your words. You were seen last night, and they will not hesitate to unveil your lies."

"Huh? What do you mean? When?" Saitou asked.

Oonishi suddenly added, "Y-yeah! That's right! I was stricken with a compulsion to rewatch Gangrene in the middle of the night, but I forgot Kotobuki took the movie back to her room. That doesn't mean I didn't see anything though. You'd better be careful with what you say, Saitou-san."

Kotobuki looked at him, wondering why he'd lied. Oonishi saw her confused expression, raising a finger over his lips, suggesting she not reveal the truth. Kotobuki then understood: he didn't want anyone to find out about Katsuragi's nighttime patrols. She nodded as eyes in the room turned to Saitou. "No more lies," Kotobuki added. Locking eyes with Tsujimoto, Kotobuki noticed the Junior Police Officer seemed to be on board as well, though she seemed to be a bit uneasy.

Saitou grunted, "Fine!" taking another breath, he began. "Okay, I lied about seeing Iketani on the way back to my room. I was trying to sleep, when my doorbell rang. I got up and saw Iketani, who was asking me to help her look for the Disguise Kit. She said she got this note that told her it was at the Pool lockers, but she didn't want to go alone, of course. A note telling you to come alone in the middle of the night, that just says 'trap', right? I wasn't sure, so I suggested we check out the Supply Room first, but the Disguise Kit wasn't there, just like she said. We went down to the Pool prepared for the worst. Of course, we couldn't take the same path: I went into the Boy's Changing Room and she went into the Girl's one. I got to the Pool, but she wasn't there. The Disguise Kit was though, in a pillowcase in one of the lockers, right where Kotobuki, Oonishi, and a bunch of others found it."

"I waited a bit longer, but she didn't show. I knocked on the door, before getting worried. I went back to the other side to see if she got cold feet, but she wasn't there either. I knocked on the Girl's Room door again, but at this point, I was freaking out, so I grabbed the doorknob, could you believe it? I was out like a light, and the Culprit got away. Later, I came too when Tsujimoto woke me up. I remembered what happened and started freaking out. I just sorta snapped when I saw Tsujimoto: I guess I just wanted to believe she had something to do with it. I grabbed her arm and forced her onto the Boy's Room doorknob, knocking her out, and then I ran to the Pool. I looked in..." he trailed off, suppressing a shudder, before saying, "Iketani was there, underwater. She was...dead. She asked for my help, and..." He leaned on the podium again, taking a steadying breath, before finishing. "I knew the Culprit had to be a girl, so I guess I just wanted to believe it was Tsujimoto. I went back and grabbed her whistle, before returning to the Pool and dropping it in. Then, Toyoguchi and Kotobuki came in. I was just being stupid in the heat of the moment."

Tsujimoto crossed her arms, contemplating as she looked away. Katsuragi spoke up first though, replying, "That fits with Oonishi's testimony, right? You saw them in the Supply Room, followed them to the Pool, where you imagined they were going for a swim, since they made up, and decided to return to your room."

"H-huh? I mean, yes, that's right," Oonishi replied, managing to keep up.

"If I might ask, how did you know, Katsuragi-san?" Kinashi queried.

"Oonishi-kun, Kotobuki-chan, and I talked about it earlier. Right, Kotobuki-chan?" Katsuragi explained. The Luckster nodded, keeping the Dreamer's cover as she let out a yawn. Kotobuki found herself yawning as well, it was truly contagious.

After a few moments, Kirifuji spoke up, suggesting, "Well then, now that we have the remaining testimonies, I believe we should try and piece together the murder itself. How did Iketani die? When?"

Mizunoe scratched his head, "Street Racer drowned?"

Remembering what Oonishi had said, Kotobuki explained, "Well, the exact cause of death is a little weird. In the Monokuma File, it says, 'asphyxiated', right?"

Mizunoe shrugged, still unsure, "Fancy word for drowned?"

Oonishi explained again, "It means she ran out of air, basically. So while drowning is a form of asphyxiation, the fact that it isn't written in the Monokuma File is a bit suspicious, right?"

Akumada nodded, "Indeed. In fact, we can prove that she did not drown."

Kinashi gasped, "So she asphyxiated by some other means?"

Akumada nodded, explaining, "She wasn't even conscious when she entered the water. I noticed it when untying her, but the knot was quite simple. One could have easily untied it; a simple pull from the side would have loosed it. If she were conscious, she'd have had no difficulties."

Tachibana interrupted, "So, she was knocked out, and then tied up dropped in, right?"

"She was strangled," Akumada said plainly.

Kinashi looked downward, frowning, "Horrible..."

Turning to the suited Applicant, Taiyoshi asked skeptically, "How do you know for sure?"

Kotobuki explained, "Her neck, right? Toyoguchi-san, you were there, right? Actually, you were there too, Saitou-san."

Saitou looked away, saying, "I didn't get a good look. The way her head lolled as you moved it kinda made me sick. I just tuned you guys out at that point."

Oonishi added, "I see where you're coming from on that. But there was bruising, but something was off about it. There were two: one very dark bruise in the middle of her neck, and a lighter one on the back. Akumada-san, would you explain how you found Iketani underwater?"

Akumada nodded, continuing, "She was floating, as corpses often do. However, she was tied down by the weights, and thus, couldn't float to the surface. She was face down, head bowed, the neck being pulled down by the dense weights. Her arms and limbs floated a little under her torso."

"So, the Culprit strangled her with the cord, tied her to the weights, and put her in the Pool. But why?" Kotobuki asked.

Kirifuji brought up a point, "To make the murder more gender neutral. According to Saitou's testimony, it happened in the Girl's Changing Room. If her corpse were left there, it would be clear that the killer was in fact, female. By moving it to the Pool, it makes it clearer that the Culprit was aware of that. However, perhaps the Culprit simply wanted us to believe this. Perhaps the murder did, in fact, happen at the Pool."

Saitou spat, "You calling me a liar!?"

Kirifuji grinned, "Well, was there proof? Was there anything at all that could be used to say that the murder did, in fact, happen in the Girl's Changing Room? Or that anything but the doorknob was involved at all?" He looked around, mumbling, "Someone must have an idea..."

"There is proof!" Kotobuki suddenly exclaimed. Kirifuji raised his eyebrow, and she explained, "In one of the lockers, there was a dent, in the shape of a plug! I don't know how it could have been anything but the plug from the cord that was used as a murder weapon."

Kirifuji nodded, "Indeed! It seems our Culprit was a girl, but how did this dent form? Why was the cord placed in the locker? You must have come up with something."

As Kotobuki stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. Oonishi interjected, suggesting, "Maybe the Culprit put the cord and weights there ahead of time, before Saitou and Iketani showed up? If they accidentally put the weights on top of the plug, it would have caused a dent, right? The padlock was also messed with, so I think the Culprit locked it beforehand, probably around the same time they planted the makeup."

"That is another question that must be addressed. When? If the Culprit set all of this up, it must have been after the ladies concluded their bath," Akumada began.

"That was around ten, nighttime," Tsujimoto added.

"That was when Iketani went to the Supply Room to look for the Disguise Kit," Oonishi said, remembering.

Kotobuki asked, "Saitou-san, do you know how long you were trying to sleep before Iketani-san showed up?"

The Backpacker scratched his head, replying, "A couple hours."

Kirifuji nodded, "More than enough time, but you said Iketani was lured there by a note. I imagine the Culprit gave it to her somehow, but she didn't know who, correct?"

Saitou nodded, "She said someone slipped it under her door and rang the doorbell. She probably gave up looking for the makeup and went to bed before that happened."

Akumada spoke up, "So, the Culprit set up everything after we all went to sleep. However, one point that needs to be addressed was when the Disguise Kit was taken. I described its location this morning, but Iketani didn't look for it until after your bath, correct?" No one had a counter point. He sighed, "Anyone could have taken it then. There was plenty of time. They probably took the cord at that point as well, and perhaps the pillowcase used to hide the Kit."

Spelling it out, Kotobuki explained, "So then, after they set it up, they slipped the note under her door, rang the doorbell, and ran to the Girl's Changing Room. Then when Iketani came in, they used the cord to strangle her. Then, when Saitou was out of the way, they went to the Pool, tied the cord around her neck and the weights, and dropped her in, right?"

Saitou scratched his head, "I dunno. It would make more sense to tie her to the weights before taking her out, right? That would mean less time out in the open."

Kirifuji nodded, "A fair point. But the combined mass of Iketani and the weights would be too much for many of the girls here to easily drag out: forty kilograms from the weights, plus at least sixty more kilos when you take Iketani into account. Akumada-kun, you saw the scene quite closely. How do you visualize the Culprit dropping the body into the water?"

Akumada considered the question, before saying, "I can't say for certain, but I believe the weights were dropped in first, dragging the body down, causing the bruising on the back of Iketani's neck. The same effect could have also been achieved by having Iketani's body float, then tying the weights around her neck and dropping him, but the body was too close to the side of the Pool for that."

Urushibara spoke up, "But wait a second, why did the Culprit drop the body into the Pool again?"

"Er, to make it so that it looked like anyone could have done it, right?" Tachibana remembered.

"No, no, I know that much. But why go through all of this nonsense? If they had just left Iketani's body by the Pool, what would be different? We'd still know she was dead, we'd still have suspected Saitou...what gives?" Urushibara explained himself.

"You...have a point," Akumada strained to admit.

Kirifuji speculated, "What if they did, in fact, leave it that way? Then, perhaps the Culprit left, seeing Saitou's fallen form. What would pass through their minds? Perhaps they took the opportunity to do more to make it look like he was the Culprit. In fact, maybe even they disguised something else through using the Pool. Kotobuki-chan, what do you think they tried to disguise?"

Kotobuki wondered, before flipping out her Monokuma File. Rereading her notes, she remembered what Oonishi had said earlier about the File itself. She realized, gasping, "The time of death!"

Kirifuji nodded, "Precisely: imagine the scene. Saitou wakes up, running away from the Pool, hiding somewhere. Later, someone finds the body, and all eyes turn to Saitou, the only one not there at breakfast. With nothing but a shaky testimony, it's hard to believe that he had nothing to do with it. But the Culprit made so many mistakes here; I wonder why they even bothered: the wound on Saitou's hand, Tsujimoto finding him as he woke up, Oonishi seeing them both in the middle of the night. The last too were coincidences, but the first one was inexcusable."

"Hey! Wait a second! I totally forgot until just now!" Saitou gasped. "Er, when I woke up, there was makeup on my finger. I thought Tsujimoto did it, so I wiped it on her sweatjacket."

Tsujimoto checked, before glowering at him, raising her hand and smacking him on the shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at her, swatting her hand away when Kotobuki yelled, "Stop it you two!" The quarreling pair looked at her before turning away from each other.

Kirifuji smiled, "Ah yes, that fits quite nicely. There was also makeup somewhere else close by to where Saitou woke up, no?"

Kotobuki nodded, "The Girl's Changing Room doorknob! It was mostly wiped away, but some of it was in the little bumps and holes."

"Precisely," Kirifuji nodded. "I imagine the Culprit wanted to make it clear that something was up, using the makeup on both Saitou-san's hand and the doorknob, but it was a bit too obvious, really. I imagine the Culprit wiped some on the doorknob, before going to put it on Saitou's finger. While doing so, they saw the wound on his hand. Realizing their mistake, they wiped it off the doorknob, but I imagine they were too busy worrying about getting out of there than to deal with what they put on Saitou's finger, perhaps predicting he might wipe it away, and correctly, I might add."

Kotobuki summarized, "So, the weights, the makeup, the disguised time of death...how do we discover the Culprit?"

Toyoguchi sighed, "There must be some way to narrow it down. Who-"

Monokuma suddenly yelled, "There will be no sleeping outside of the Dorm Rooms!"

Eyes followed his gaze over to Katsuragi, who looked around in surprise. She let out a long, low whine, wiping her tired eyes.

Letting it pass, Toyoguchi Yosuke cleared his throat and continued, "But who would have taken the Disguise Kit? Who would have made the note in that manner? Who could have dropped everything into the Pool?"

Taiyoshi grunted, annoyed, "What's this note you all are talking about again?"

Eiji explained, "Er, it was less of a note, and more of a map. There was a dab of makeup on it, and an arrow saying that it was near the Pool, in the lockers. You could also see the Changing Rooms."

Mizunoe scratched his head, "And not a simple message?"

Kotobuki sighed, "We couldn't find another clue on the note, so we aren't sure."

Kirifuji suggested, "Perhaps the note is the clue? By not being so straightforward in pointing out where the Disguise Kit was hidden, they gave themselves a bit of time to get there while Iketani tried to decipher it."

Akumada shook his head, "It's irrelevant. We should go back to the weights, how many girls would be in the position to drag Iketani there in the first place and drop her in? You didn't see anything in the Exercise Room, did you, Oonishi?"

Oonishi seemed to be in thought, scratching his head.

However, the next to speak up was Tsujimoto, who seemed to be apprehensive about something. With a sigh, she suggested, "I'm thinking we should go back even farther, than that."

Raising an eyebrown, Akumada asked, "Excuse me? To when?"

Tsujimoto snapped her gaze to Oonishi, elaborating, "Your testimony. Tell the truth."

Oonishi was taken aback, and Kotobuki stepped in, stammering, "T-Tsujimoto-san!"

"We got Saitou to come clean, didn't we? And that's how we made it this far in the case. We can't proceed if we aren't honest," Tsujimoto elaborated. Unable to argue, Kotobuki frowned, keeping quiet.

Oonishi swallowed, admitting, "You mean about the fact that...it's not _my_ testimony?"

Saitou gawked, "Huh!? You were lying about seeing me?"

Tachibana looked at him, asking, "What you talkin' 'bout, Oonishi-kun?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Right. It was actually someone else, and Oonishi made up something to cover for them, am I right?" Oonishi nodded, confirming.

Kirifuji scratched his chin, wondering aloud, "Interesting, sure, but why hide it? What difference does it make?"

Tsujimoto adjusted her cap, explaining, "Because the person who really gave the testimony was outside for a different reason: they were patrolling. Oonishi, Kotobuki, I know you wanted to keep them safe, but..."

Kotobuki nodded, quickly replying, "No, it's fine! I understand, Tsujimoto-san."

Akumada snorted, "Stop being coy and elaborate already. Who are we talking about!?"

Tsujimoto finished, "Someone too small to defend themselves if someone ambushed them in the middle of the night. Someone who could have entered the Girl's Changing Room. Katsuragi-san...did you really just walk away? Did you really just leave Saitou and Iketani alone at the Pool? I wanted to believe you but...we're at the end of our rope. If no new evidence comes to light, we all die. Come clean, Katsuragi-san!"

The Dreamer, looked around, eyes on her. She lifted her cap, looking inside, once more, before sighing, "I was indeed out and about last night. Oonishi was not so eager for a late night movie, he just used my testimony under his name, because I didn't want anyone to know and endanger myself. But that's the only lie: the actual testimony was mine! I did walk away, they seemed like they'd made up!"

"But you didn't go back that way once, throughout the whole night? You'd have seen Saitou, maybe even the real Culprit, unless you are the real Culprit," Tsujimoto said unwillingly. "I want to believe you, so I'm going to doubt you. Prove me wrong, Katsuragi-san!"

Toyoguchi exclaimed, "The weights! Look at her; she's far too small to move forty kilograms. She doesn't look to be much more than forty kilograms herself."

Akumada crossed his arms over his chest, "They were round. She could have easily rolled them over. And before she can use her shortness as an excuse, a few inches does not separate Iketani's neck from Katsuragi's arms."

Katsuragi started to glare. After a low growl, she grabbed her cap, throwing it on the ground. "Don't accuse me, you suspicious shifty rude angry scum. Get a haircut too; are you a girl or something?" The boy was caught off guard, blinking rapidly in surprise. She sneered, "All of you, just pathetic, dumb, stupid, lazy, ugly kids: can't even do an investigation right."

Kotobuki stuttered, "Y-Yumi-chan?! Are you okay?"

Oonishi swallowed, saying with worry, "Er, how long has it been since she got a nap?" Kotobuki's eyes widened when she realized what was going on from the explanation earlier. Oonishi tried to explain for everyone else, "Y-yeah, probably about five or six hours now. This Trial is messing with her sleep schedule."

Kirifuji snorted, "You're telling me this is just a temper tantrum? Poor, cute, little Katsuragi-chan is mad because it's her naptime? Hilarious."

Katsuragi grumbled, "Shut it."

Saitou scratched his head, noting, "Yeah, this seems more like a Culprit breakdown if you ask me."

Ktasuragi snorted, drawling, "Yeah, that's cute, coming from an attempted murderer. You're even worse than ponytail, you incompetent framer weakling failure liar." A pained look flashed on Saitou's face, and he turned away, clearly hurt. The Dreamer continued, "And now you all suspect me because I watched over loud controlling boss freak and couldn't do the investigation myself. Disappointing distasteful disgraceful disheartening displeasing despairing."

"N-no one suspects you, Yumi-chan!" Kotobuki insisted.

"Lies, my dense, loud, annoying, friend," Katsuragi countered. Kotobuki gaped: having her flaws laid out like that hurt more than a bit.

"F-friend? You really added that, didn't you?" Urushibara gasped in surprise.

"W-well, she's not wrong. Someone must suspect her," Oonishi added.

Katsuragi nodded, "Correct, cowardly crybaby oblivious pervert friend of a friend." Oonishi blushed, looking away at the mention of being a pervert.

Kirifuji scratched his head, still laughing, "There's one little girl here in need of a spanking, I would say."

"And perhaps, Monokuma would be glad to give it to her. Shall we call a vote?" Akumada proposed.

"I didn't do it," Katsuragi said, unconvincingly.

"Please, prove it, Katsuragi-san," Kinashi asked.

"I can't, shrewd, condescending, bland girl. Haven't you been listening?" Katsuragi spat. Kinashi frowned, looking aside.

Kotobuki hurriedly flipped through her Monokuma File, trying to find something. Oonishi watched her, before saying, "H-hey, wait! There was something. Poolside locker, remember, Kotobuki-chan?"

After a moment of thought, Kanata nodded, "The towel, right? With the makeup?"

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I bet that, after wiping the makeup on Saitou's finger and the doorknob, they went back to the Pool to put the makeup back, and on the way, grabbed a towel from the Boy's Room to wipe their hands off, putting it in another locker."

After a few moments, Akumada, who'd been thinking on his words, shook his head, "The towel must have come from the Girl's Room. Why do you say the Boy's Room?"

Oonishi explained, "There were nine towels in the Boy's Room, and eight in the Girl's Room. Kotobuki got two for you from the Girl's room, so that leaves one for the poolside locker."

"But that...that can't be right!" Akumada cried out. As Kotobuki looked at him in surprise, he continued, "The Culprit...how did the Culprit get into both rooms!? How did they kill Iketani in one room and wipe off the makeup off in the other?"

Oonishi hadn't even realized it himself. He stayed silent, trying to come up with an answer, as the others speculated. "Perhaps someone put it there afterwards? After Monokuma opened up both rooms, they took it from the Boy's Changing Room," Kinashi speculated.

Kirifuji shook his head, spouting in frustration, "And wipe up the makeup then? What makeup?"

Kinashi, bowed her head, saying, "I am sorry, but I am not sure..."

"Saitou did it! He didn't wipe all of it on Tsujimoto sweatshirt, but didn't realize it until later, when he was passing through," Tachibana suggested.

Saitou shook his head, "Nope. I would have said something by now. I don't have anything to hide."

Toyoguchi wondered aloud, "Is someone perhaps, not as they seem? Is there not a condition where one can be both a man and woman?"

"A hermaphrodite?" Urushibara grimaced. "If it were one of the girls, you'd have noticed yesterday, right?"

Taiyoshi snapped, "It's not like we were all ogling each other or anything, what do you think was going on in there?"

Akumada chuckled, "You would be the most likely candidate, no, Urushibara? Your girly scream comes to mind."

Urushibara snapped, "You never heard my girly scream, only Tomoe did!"

"And yet, you do not deny the high pitch," Akumada shrugged. Urushibara turned away, not wanting to give him a response.

Tachibana grinned, "Well, we have to find the Culprit somehow. Everyone, drop your pan-"

"Nooooooo!" Kinashi cried out, shielding her eyes.

"Man, you teenagers. Can't go an hour without getting all dirty, can you?" Monokuma laughed. "But I'll say this much, of the Applicants who have been here, there are eight girls and eight guys, no cross dressers or in betweeners! Been there, seen that. Getting kinda tired! As if the Changing Room shenanigans aren't familiar enough already."

After a bit of silence, Akumada finally scoffed, "Well, I imagine everyone read the note forbidding entry." No one said anything for a few more moments.

"Hey..." Oonishi finally spoke up, "Hey, wait a minute. Akumada-san, what if it is possible that there was someone who didn't read it?" Akumada studied him, pondering on that though.

"Elaborate," Kirifuji requested.

Oonishi asked, "Does anyone remember what the signs said?"

Kinashi nodded, "I read the message twice: 'For those who have read this message: the privacy of your fellow Applicants is quite important. To keep from interfering with said privacy, the security cameras keep tabs on those entering. If a boy attempts to enter the Girl's Changing Room, or vice versa, the doorknob will activate, a needle piercing the offendant's skin, injecting them with a harmless Knockout Drug. Should that fail, the laser array will kill any who attempt to get around the drug. Those affected with the Knockout Drug will sleep for 3-5 hours based on body size. Those affected by the laser array are put to sleep for eternity.'"

Kotobuki nodded, "That was the sign all right! As expected from a Karuta Queen!" Kinashi smiled, accepting the praise.

Oonishi continued, "Yeah, that wording there...Monokuma wouldn't be above white lies, he's admitted it himself. He told us Iketani asphyxiated to try and make it less blatant that she was strangled instead of drowned, so why not make it possible for someone who hadn't read the note to enter both rooms? 'For those who have read this message'...why exclude anyone if not to let it be abused?"

"Yes, and what about it?" Akumada asked. "If we assume the Culprit had not read the message, it may not apply to them, certainly. But how are we going to find out who? Simply go to everyone and ask 'Did you or didn't you read the message?' Even if they failed to do so, the Culprit could simply lie. There's no proof!"

Oonishi sighed, going back to his thoughts. After a moment, he began, "I think...I have an idea. Kotobuki-chan, can I see your Monokuma File?" Eiji walked over to the other side of the room, and when he arrived, Kotobuki held it up, handing it to him. the Critic took it with a nod, flipping to a page in her notes. He turned to the quiet boy next to her, asking, "Mizunoe-san, I think it has to do with this page in the notes, about that map. Read the description, please."

Mizunoe blinked, taking the File. He began, "Map of Pool and Changing Rooms. Symbols for male and female. Arrow pointing to lockers." He handed it back to Oonishi, who looked grim.

"Kotobuki-chan, read the page Mizunoe-san just read," he requested.

Kotobuki looked, before gasping, "Hey! This is about Tsujimoto coming back all woozy. I thought it was useful to note down the time it took her to wake up from the Knockout Drug."

Oonishi looked back at Mizunoe, who seemed shocked, his eyes wide. "Mizunoe-san...you're illiterate, aren't you?"

The large boy's eyes widened. He stared at Oonishi for a moment, beginning to sweat and babble, "Er, uh, nuh."

"And if you couldn't read, you could have gotten into both Changing Rooms. Monokuma's note couldn't apply to you, right?" Oonishi asked, drilling him.

"Augh, er, guh," Mizunoe blathered.

Flabbergasted, Kirifuji sputtered, "What? How, Oonishi? Why Mizunoe?"

Oonishi sighed, "I remembered, on our first day. He thanked Kotobuki for telling him one of the Rules, then later got scolded by Monokuma for breaking another one. Remember, Kirifuji-san, er, kun? You even told him he should read the rules, but I don't think he ever did, because he _couldn't_." Oonishi turned back to Mizunoe, whose eyes were closed as he gritted his teeth. Eiji continued, "You told me you weren't enrolled in a school either: you wouldn't be able to get through if you couldn't read. That's why you drew a map, right? You couldn't just write a note. To show what it led to, you took makeup from the Disguise Ki-"

"No!" Mizunoe growled. He raised his arm, smacking Oonishi. The Critic gasped as he was knocked into the podium, his head slamming into the wood. He moaned in pain as a few cried out in shock. Kotobuki ducked down, going to his side. Taiyoshi jumped in between Kanata and the giant, fists raised defensively.

Kotobuki looked over Oonishi, explaining, "H-he's been knocked out! He's not bleeding though!" Taiyoshi kept her eyes locked onto the behemoth, ready to fight if he pressed the conflict. Tsujimoto ran over to Kotobuki and Oonishi, but Mizunoe seemed to be calming down, taking steadying breaths. He was silent, looking away. He did not say anything for several moments opening his mouth, before closing it again several times. Finally, he spoke, admitting wearily, "I did it."

Kinashi scratched her head at the fast paced developments, "Excuse me, but...how?"

Kotobuki took a steading breath before standing, quickly glancing through her File before explaining everything from start to finish. "Yesterday, the Culprit started their preparations. They took a piece of paper and pen from the Stationary Closet, and a pillowcase and cord from the Supply Room. More importantly, they also got the Disguise Kit that Akumada described before Iketani could reach it. That night Iketani tried to find the Disguise Kit in the Supply Room, but found nothing, eventually giving up and heading to bed. After everyone went to sleep, the Culprit took the time to prepare everything. They took some weights from the Exercise Room, hiding them in the Girl's Changing Room with the cord, accidentally creating the dent. They then drew a map to the Disguise Kit on the paper using a dab of makeup to say what it led to. They had no other choice then to draw a map, because they couldn't read or write. But because of that, they could also ignore the warning, and enter whatever Changing Room they wanted. They then hid the Disguise Kit in the pillowcase before putting it in a locker by the Pool. Taking the note, they slipped it under Iketani's door, hitting the doorbell, and running to hide in the Girl's Changing Room."

"Iketani woke up, reading the note, figuring out what it was about. Knowing it was likely to be a trap, she asked Saitou to join her. He insisted they double check the Supply Room first though. While they did that, Katsuragi, on one of her evening patrols, spotted them, staying out of sight as she followed them. Since the Disguise Kit wasn't in the Supply Room, they had no choice but to follow the map, heading to the Pool. They split up, heading into separate Changing Rooms. Katsuragi, thinking they were up to nothing wrong, left, continuing her patrols elsewhere. Saitou made it to the Pool, but Iketani was ambushed. The Culprit used the cord to strangle her, ending her life. Meanwhile, Saitou, worried about Iketani, knocked on the doors before accidentally grabbing the doorknob, getting stung with the Knockout Drug. The Culprit, took the time to tie Iketani to the weights, taking her outside and dumping her into the Pool to try and disguise the time of death, by making it harder to tell exactly when she died by keeping her underwater."

"They then left the Changing Rooms, finding Saitou outside, unconscious. Seeing him, they decided to deepen their trick. They went back to the Disguise Kit, getting the makeup, putting some on the doorknob. However, when they went to put some on Saitou's hand, they noticed the swelling from the needle, an obvious sign that he had tried to get into the Girl's Changing Room, making the makeup redundant. The Culprit wiped most of the makeup off of the doorknob, leaving Saitou alone. They went to the Boy's Changing room on their way to return the makeup, wiping the makeup they had on a towel and leaving it by the Pool in the locker. They then left, returning to their room."

"That morning, Katsuragi told Tsujimoto why they'd gone missing and we were sent to find them. Tsujimoto was the first to reach Saitou, just as he was waking up. Panicking, Saitou forced Tsujimoto onto the doorknob, knocking her out. He went to the Pool, finding Iketani's body. Still angry at Tsujimoto, he stole her whistle, throwing it into the Pool before Toyoguchi and I arrived."

"The only person who could use the loophole and go between both rooms to make that all possible was you, Mizunoe Higaide," Kotobuki finished.

Arms crossed, Mizunoe nodded, confirming, "Yes."

Saitou, shaking with anger, screamed out, "W-why!? Why did you kill Akira!?"

"It had to do with the current date, I imagine," Kirifuji postulated.

"Not important," Mizunoe said plainly. "I resigned myself to death long ago. Such a risk...was nothing to me."

"What the hell do you mean not important! I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" Saitou growled, losing composure. He began to run around the podiums, heading to Mizunoe. Toyoguchi, sensing his anger, caught up to him, grabbing his arm, pulling him back. "Let go of me! Let me at him!" Saitou growled. Toyoguchi improved his hold, keeping the Backpacker at bay.

Toyoguchi snapped, "He's been caught. He will receive his due Punishment." Saitou struggled for another moment before giving up.

Monokuma laughed, "Now now, he hasn't been caught yet. It's time for the vote! Remember, no abstaining! Well, I guess Oonishi can, not like sleepyhead has much choice."

Kotobuki frowned as everyone returned to their podiums. Kotobuki turned to hers, searching for Mizunoe's mugshot. She frowned, seeing that there were now three grayed out faces, about to be joined by a fourth. She placed her vote, and after a few moments, a reel appeared above Monokuma's seat. It began to spin, flashes of all the Applicants running by, until they all stopped on Mizunoe's face. It flashed 'GUILTY' underneath and spilled confetti from the sides. "Another unanimous decision! And also correct, the Culprit was Mizunoe Higaide. I didn't think you were gonna get him, the loophole he found was so well constructed, unlike the rest of his plot."

Back at his podium, Saitou shakily hissed, "Tell me why, you bastard. Don't you owe me at least that much!?"

Mizunoe crossed his arms defiantly, saying, "Your sympathy isn't wanted."

"Like I could sympathize with you!" Saitou snapped. Mizunoe didn't respond.

Monokuma laughed, "Just gonna brush off such a sad, Despair inducing story? Come on, let's get all those teary details! Make me cry about how you'll never see your dear little sister take her last breath. If she hasn't already! Couldn't bear the thought of not know-"

Mizunoe growled, charging the bear. He hopped into the air, putting all his body weight into a punch, slamming into Monokuma. The bear cracked and smoked as several pieces fell off. The thing shuddered and broke down. Mizunoe landed on the ground, and there was a beeping noise from the bear.

"R-run!" Tsujimoto said when she heard the noise. Those closest backed away, and the bear in the seat exploded, showering the room with pieces. Kotobuki stared at the scene in shock, boggled by what had just happened.

After the smoke cleared, Tachibana laughed, "Well, looks like we're done here, no bear, no worries, right?"

"Bzzzzt! Wrong," Monokuma said, appearing suddenly from behind the chair. His pieces had not vanished either. "I'm not gone, never will be! As long as there's Despair in your hearts, Monokuma will never die! Anyway, Mizunoe, it's your Punishment time!"

* * *

**FINAL GRADE**

**PLOTTING: C**

**PLAN EXECUTION: C**

**COOLNESS UNDER PRESSURE: C**

**OVERALL GRADE: UNSATISFACTORY**

**MIZUNOE HIGAIDE HAS FAILED THE MUTUAL KILLING EXAM**

**PREPARING EXECUTION**

As Mizunoe Higaide stood in front of Monokuma's throne, the door to the Execution Chamber cracked open. Before Mizunoe could react, a pair of shackles shot out, arcing over the chair and latching to his shoulders, puling him up without any effort. The shock only briefly crossed his face, as he quickly conceded, his expression becoming dour once again as he was brought higher and higher into the Execution Chamber, where he was dropped onto a treehouse within an absolutely massive tree. The shackels retracting, he simply stood resolutely, awaiting his fate. Surrounding the tree were dozens and dozens of Monokumas, in construction gear, mulling about, some chatting or smoking. Suddenly a bell rang out, and they returned to work.

**A Carpenter's Workplace Funeral**

At the sound of a bell, the Monokumas jumped to work, grabbing a menagerie of hammers, drills, saws, pickaxes, and jackhammers. They surrounded the large trunk, going to work, smashing, cutting, sawing, and drilling at the base of the tree. Mizunoe was helpless, unable to do anything from his position, but hardly seemed perturbed. Finally, the Monokumas finished, and the tree began to fall, slowly at first, but accelerating, the crown of branches slamming into the ground one after the other. There was a massive crash, wood and leaves flying everywhere from branch and shattered treehouse alike. As the dust cleared, Mizunoe, staggered, a few small pieces of wood sticking out of his skin, as he tried to stand, before being swarmed by Monokumas, whom scrapped up some of the rubble. Taking hammers and nails, they made a construction: a malformed coffin, surrounding Mizunoe. A banging was heard inside of the wood, and it shook as a crane was rolled over. A harness was applied to the coffin, and it was lifted into the air.

The crane began to move, lowering a bit as it moved. A number of other large construction vehicles following. It arrived at a graveyard, and lowered the massive coffin into a open grave. It got stuck, getting caught on the side, being far too large. not one to give up, a Monokuma backed up the crane, and another one driving a steamroller arrived, driving over the grave, crushing the oversized coffin into the small grave. The steamroller backed off, and a dump truck rolled up, dumping dirt onto, filling the grave easily, the rest piling filthily on top. The dirty deed done, the Monokumas rolled off.

* * *

The Applicants in the Trial Room watched silently as Monokuma returned to his seat, the chair charred from the previous explosion.

"He faced his death with dignity, I'll give him that," Akumada sighed, moving towards the elevator. Katsuragi hustled after him, entering second, seeming impatient.

A few others made to leave as Tsujimoto went to the other side of the room. Kotobuki stepped back, allowing the Junior Police Officer to lift the still unconscious Oonishi as the Luckster hovered nearby.

As Kotobuki followed Tsujimoto on the way to the elevator, Saitou suddenly mumbled "I don't get it...he's dead. Akira's killer is dead, but I don't feel any better. Why not!?"

In passing, Kinashi offered, "Saitou-san, you lost something. Someone else losing something will not bring it back."

"But...but..." Saitou stammered.

Realizing there was something more important to do right now than hover helplessly over Oonishi, Kotobuki stopped by him, softly pleading, "Saitou-sa-"

He snapped back at her, snarling, "What the hell am I supposed to do!?" He frowned, "I...promised..."

Kotobuki looked at him with a frown, needing to know something. She asked, "Saitou-san, could you tell me something? You and Iketani: you knew each other, before the Exam."

Saitou looked at her for a moment, before turning away, spitting, "It doesn't matter!"

With a glare, Kotobuki shook her head, "Of course it matters! It's closure. The only one who can give Iketani closure is you."

Kotobuki looked hard at the boy who'd attempted to kill her, who had wanted to get out of this Exam so badly: so much that he would kill. He faltered under her gaze, before finally scratching his head and sighing, "Fine, if only because I owe you."

He swallowed, steadying himself, before beginning, "Iketani and I...neither of us ever knew our parents. We grew up in an orphanage. The owner wasn't just anyone though, she was perfect. You've probably heard her: Asumi Haruka, a former Hope's Peak student? She was a Housekeeper, and a damn good one. She took orphans for her own, making due her own way and raising us to go out in the world. Neither Akira nor I ever really missed our parents. We had her, and the other orphans, who cared about those deadbeats? We were there for years though, growing up with the other orphans. A few others got adopted, not that it was easy: Haruka could practically smell if you'd be a good parent or not. By the time we were in Middle School, Akira and I were the oldest, the big brother and sister to everyone else. We were close, to each other, to Haruka...I mean, sure, not the most responsible, but we usually had pretty good instinct, even if we weren't the brightest."

"But around Middle School, Haruka-san had pissed some people off, turning away the actual parents of one of the kids she'd taken into the orphanage. She could tell they were bad news. They busted her for everything they could, broke windows, slashed tires, and soon enough, she was in debt, even after they were dealt with by the authorities. She was too proud to accept help from her former classmates, so Akira wanted to do what she could. She loved cars, so she started stealing them, and when Haruka scolded her for that, she started racing for them." He stopped for a moment, voice becoming lower as he continued, "I didn't do anything though. Akira kept trying to get me to help, but I just got sick of it. It all happened in the first place because Haruka didn't want to get the right help. I just got tired of them, so I ran. Walked, more like it though. Just grabbed a backpack and kept going. When I reached the ocean, I walked along the coast until I could get a boat, then hit mainland Asia, so I could walk farther. I just kept walking, kept running."

His voice became a bit watery, "Ain't that the most pathetic thing? I just ran. Ran from the only person I could call a mom in her time of need. I ran from my only friend, the only other person I could call family. Even when we met back up here, I just tried to avoid her, taking every opportunity I could to give her crap: I didn't want to hear her remind me what scum I was. I couldn't take it: I wanted to leave, or die. I didn't care, I just wanted it to end. I tried...to kill you." He looked away, ashamed, but didn't stop. "Then, the other night, she finally pinned me down, and...she thought I hated her. Trying to kill you was like trying to kill her, and everyone else here. She was yelling, then she was crying and...I explained to her what I really thought. She didn't like that: she wanted us to live, and get through this. We promised each other we'd get through this together. And then, she came to me for help last night, for the first time in ages, and...I failed her. I couldn't help her. She died, and I couldn't do a goddamn thing! She wouldn't have gone if I told her not to, but I thought I could protect her. I didn't want to run anymore, I thought I could make everything up to her! What was it that Katsuragi said? Incompetent weakling failure, yeah, that description fits me, all right." Tears were running down his face, and finally, he collapsed to his knees, shaking from his sobs.

Kotobuki crouched down, saying, "Saitou-san. Saitou-kun." He tried to hold back his sobs, but couldn't stop. trying to get through to him, Kotobuki began, "You might have done some bad things in the past, things you regret, but as long as you're alive, you can move forward. We have to live through this. Iketani...she wouldn't forgive you if you didn't make it out of here! Don't you have to help Asumi Haruka!?"

Saitou stopped shaking, stopping to sniffle, shocked at Kotobuki's outburst. She continued, "Those mean things that were said about you...anyone can change. Just promise me, promise me the same thing you promised Iketani: promise me that you'll never lose Hope! Hope that things can turn out for the better! We'll put a stop to this and find a way out of here! You promised Iketani that you'd get out of here, right? I don't know how, or why, but I know there's a way. I'll bet all of my Luck on it!"

Saitou studied her for a moment, before wiping his eyes and nose. "You...you're really something else, you know?" he said, trying not to sniffle. He stood, and she got up as well.

"Promise?" Kotobuki asked again.

Saitou swallowed, muttering, "Y-yeah, promise."

From the elevator, there was a call from the disgruntled Katsuragi, "Hurry up!" Not wanting to rile her further, Kotobuki moved, Saitou following her. Kanata was grateful she hadn't said anything earlier to ruin things, they had taken a few minutes...

When they reached the elevator, the door finally closed, and it began to rumble upwards. Tsujimoto still held the unconscious Oonishi, and Katsuragi still grumbled curses under her breath, while Saitou was turned away, not wanting to face everyone in the wreck he was in. Noticing Oonishi had a watch, Kotobuki checked it, noting that it was already getting to be time for dinner.

"So, Saitou-san, you know someone from Hope's Peak really well too, huh?" Urushibara smiled, trying to change the subject. It was clear many of them had likely overheard some of their conversation as well.

Kotobuki nodded, "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that! And...Kirifuji and Kinashi and Katsuragi too!"

"Not right now!" Katsuragi suddenly grumbled loudly. Kotobuki didn't press her, turning away.

Ignoring the Dreamer, Urushibara nodded, "Yeah, my uncle, Itaru, was a Science Enthusiast, raising money for the great minds of the world to do experiments. Not that he was a slouch himself when it came to scientific knowledge. Dude was an encyclopedia, I tell you. He was more than glad to help fund his nephew though!"

Raising an eyebrow, Toyoguchi explained, "That's curious. My grandmother was also a Hope's Peak Alumna. Her skills made her suitable for the title of Super High School Level Shinobi. I believe she met my grandfather when she was searching for a way to get weapons custom made."

"Eh? You too, Toyoguchi-san?" Kotobuki gasped. Thinking back, she mumbled, "But...there's no Super High School Level Shinobi except Tanitobi Hana..."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Yes, she changed her name upon marriage, I believe."

Kinashi spoke up as well, looking to Kotobuki and asking, "You were not, perhaps, thinking about my older brother, Kinashi Rentarou, were you, Kotobuki-san? He was the reason I became interested in Karuta in the first place."

Before Kotobuki could gush, Kirifuji interuppted, "Wait one moment...who else here is somehow related to someone who went to Hope's Peak Academy?"

Kirifuji raised his own hand, as did everyone else, except for the unconscious Oonishi, Kotobuki, Akumada, and Tsujimoto. Tsujimoto Miyuki explained, "My hands are full, but my mom went to Hope's Peak..."

Kotobuki added, "Eiji's dad too!"

Kirifuji shot her a glare, "And you didn't think to notify us!? This could be incredibly important!"

Taiyoshi jumped to her defense, "Hey, some of them could have changed their names, if they had the same names in the first place. My cousin is 'Samidare', not 'Taiyoshi.'"

Kotobuki found herself interested in the person the Runner had mentioned, but was set on something else. She grumbled, "I'm not related to anyone from Hope's Peak Academy...now I'm kinda jealous."

The moment the elevator had stopped, Katsuragi pushed her way off, heading down the stairs. Akumada followed, stepping off the elevator, as he said, "And if this Exam is to be taken into account, every single one of them was as much of a killer as Tomoe and Mizunoe." That thought chilled the Applicants still on the elevator.

"I-is it just a coincidence, or..." Kotobuki wondered aloud. She knew there was no way it could have been, but why? Why take Super High School Level Talents related to former ones, and put them all together like this? What was the motive here? Kotobuki could only Hope it was nothing...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**SURVIVORS: 12**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Design notes for the Chapter are here: http://pastebin.com/6sc2BT3Y


	12. 3-1: Rejuvenating Third Floor

**Radio Outs: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

The day after the second Peer Assessment Trial, Oonishi Eiji awoke with a groan. Opening his eyes, he couldn't see much more than a number of blurry things in drab colors. Even so, he was able to guess that he was in a Dorm Room. He assumed it to be his, but as he got up, putting on his glasses, he looked around, seeing that this was not the case. It was pretty plain, and the seemingly random assortment of things about didn't help him narrow it down any: a teapot, an ElectroID, a cap, a barrette in the shape of a cat, and a plain bottle of water. Oonishi tried to remember what had happened last, recalling the Trial, in which he called out Mizunoe as the Culprit before getting knocked out. Given that he was still alive, either he'd been right, or they'd come to the true Culprit some other way.

He jumped as the door to the bathroom opened, being jarred from his thoughts and wonders. Out stepped Tsujimoto, a little less dressed then usual, a bit of steam making it clear what she'd been up too. Her cap and coat were off, and she only wore her black tank top and shorts. Her blonde hair was down, rather than tightened into a bun. She blinked, noticing he was awake, before saying, "Good morning."

Eiji nodded, getting out of bed, "G-good morning." Scratching his head, he asked, "Er, what happened?"

Tsujimoto began, filling him in, "Well, after you got knocked out, we voted Mizunoe Guilty, and well, he was Failed. Nice job, by the way." Oonishi nodded in thanks, before waiting for her to continue. "Anyway, I was worried that you might be concussed, so I wanted to watch you. Kotobuki offered, but I insisted since she might not know what to do if you started vomiting or anything. Luckily, you were fine though."

Oonishi bowed lightly, saying, "Thank you for the help." Beginning to stand up from the bed, the movement caused his stomach to growl, making Oonishi realize it had been a while since he last ate.

"Oh, breakfast is long over, sorry Oonishi-san. You might want to get something to eat before you explore," Tsujimoto insisted. Oonishi thought for a moment before remembering that Monokuma had said there would be another floor open to them today. After a moment, Tsujimoto politely requested, "Uh, could you..."

"Oh, sorry! Sorry for intruding," Oonishi said, backing out of the room, closing the door behind him. Still hungry, he headed over to the Dining Hall. It was mostly empty, except for Kirifuji, whom sat, eating his lunch quietly. Oonishi walked by him, going to the Kitchen to get himself q meal. Returning, he decided to sit next to Kirifuji, greeting him, "Good mo-" He stopped, looking at the nearby clock, finishing, "Afternoon."

Kirifuji didn't even look up, responding, "Good afternoon indeed. And quite the performance yesterday: you continue to shine in the Trials. Are you sure you aren't the Super High School Level Sleuth? To notice such a loophole in the Changing Rooms, and the dents in the light fixture even."

Oonishi shook his head, "Kotobuki did more, especially in the first Trial. And she was the one who noticed the towels."

Kirifuji chortled, "I suppose, but other than that, it was nothing I or Akumada could not have done, I assure you. But I've never been one for the spotlight, I'm afraid. I prefer to watch from the shadows, pushing people in the direction I desire. Of course, no need to worry from me in this Exam. Pushing others to kill; what would be the point?"

Oonishi shook his head, "I don't know. But I never really thought you were the murdering type. I mean, a little shady, maybe, but..."

Kirifuji smirked, "Really? Flattering. Most find me to be a bit suspicious. Psychologist isn't exactly a title one can warm up to easily. Or are you just saying that?"

Oonishi really had just been saying that, but now he had to come up with something substantial, suggesting, "Well, I mean, guys like you and Akumada do draw a lot of suspicion, so you basically need a perfect alibi, which is pretty difficult."

Kirifuji sighed, "Oh, so you do think I'm the murdering type, just simply haven't had the chance?" Oonishi stammered, before Kirifuji laughed, "Oh, I'm just joking, Oonishi-kun. I really don't care. Let's put this Killing Exam aside for the moment and talk about something else less grim. I am quite curious about one little topic, in fact. Kotobuki mentioned your father last night, a former Hope's Peak Student, correct? Do tell."

Surprised by the sudden change in direction, Oonishi shrugged, saying, "Uh, sure. Yeah, my father is Oonishi Mahiro, formerly a Super High School Level Secretary. He was good enough at bookkeeping as the student council secretary in middle school that one of the teachers referenced my father to a friend who was starting a business. It didn't take him long to learn the ins and outs, but eventually, the business got started and my father was working there part time as a secretary. With efficiency high, they grew pretty rapidly, and my father was eventually scouted for Hope's Peak Academy. Studying there allowed him to grow even more, and after he graduated, he began to work for the company full time, helping them grow into a full blown corporation. Now he manages the bookwork for basically the entire corporation and handles pretty much all of executive's schedules and calls."

Kirifuji nodded, "As expected of a Hope's Peak Alumna."

Remembering something else, he continued, "Well, I think the most amazing thing about it is that he's still home every night for dinner with my mom and I. I think he's got some sort of deal with them that they don't bother him during that time. One time they tried, and well, I've never seen him so mad. I mean, it was just a normal dinner: I was telling my father what had happened during school that day and there was a knock at the door. It was the company's new COO, and he was pretty angry about something, but he didn't seem to know about my father's condition about dinner time. They went outside for a few minutes, and when my father came back in, I saw the look on the COO's face before he closed the door: he looked like he'd been crushed emotionally. Like he was shell-shocked looking." Oonishi smiled as he remembered the memory. He'd always been proud of his dad, but reminiscing put a smile on his face.

Kirifuji responded, "To think I almost laughed when you said Secretary. It's typically a role given to women, no? But I digress; Hope's Peak Alumni are truly something. You were unconscious at this point, but it seems we all are connected to a Hope's Peak Graduate. Quite a curious coincidence, no? Well, not poor Kotobuki, and no one's quite sure about Akumada. Well, we can't be to certain about the dead: Mizunoe, Tomoe, Shikishima...but I think we can assume that they were also related to someone or other."

Oonishi blinked, "R-really? That's pretty strange. I mean, even if Super High School Level Talents did crop up by family like this, there can't be that many, yet we're all here. Aren't there supposed to be more Exams? Are they all the same then? That's...a lot of connections."

"A curious dilemma indeed," Kirifuji concurred. Taking his plate, he moved to get up.

"One second, you said you're connected to a Hope's Peak Graduate too, right? I'm sort of interested now," Eiji said.

Kirifuji stopped, sitting back down, beginning, "Why, is that so? I assumed you wouldn't. Very well, my father was at Hope's Peak as well: 59th Class. He was the Super High School Level Economist. He charged quite a bit for his economic advice, but his analyses were never wrong. I believe it occasionally got nasty as well: not many like hearing they are doomed to fail in matters of money no matter what, especially after paying so much. But he had to let that harsh truth be known, no matter the risk to his livelihood." Though he'd spoke proudly before, his tone hardened a bit as he continued, "Alas, with his wealth, he had a number of female admirers. I can't say his marriage was anything more than a hollow farce, started to keep up appearances and kept from ending to do the same..."

Oonishi, sensing his bitterness, took the opportunity to change the subject, moving away from potentially unsafe ground. Remembering what Kotobuki had told him days ago, he added, "H-hey, I think my father was the 59th Class too. He would have been your father's classmate, right?"

Kirifuji nodded, "Yes, I believe that is the case. I do remember him describing a certain hard faced friend of his that couldn't crack a smile."

Oonishi gasped, surprised, "Eh? Really?"

Kirifuji laughed, "No, of course not. But my description matched, did it not? I simply imagined what you might be like in a future where you hardened after surviving an Exam such as this one. It seems I hit a mark that might put things into perspective regarding him..."

Oonishi froze, displeased with the sudden topic change back to the Exam. How he wished it hadn't come to this exact topic. Oonishi admitted grimly, "I've already considered that possibility. That my father passed an Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing, I mean." However, he'd also come up with counterpoints, reasoning, "But the numbers don't really add up: sixteen Mutual Killing Exams with sixteen students each, exactly one Luckster passing each time. Even assuming the Luckster passes every time, it adds up to 240 Super High School Level Talents being killed each year. After eighty years, that's around nineteen thousand dead! Would Hope's Peak really waste so much Talent for the sake of making their students experience Despair?"

Kirifuji thought for a moment, before saying, "You say the most interesting things, Oonishi-kun. I must admit, I never considered the logistics of it all, but there's one thing I feel, and have always felt: something is not right. Memories being stolen, a robot bear broadcasting us Applicants murdering each other: it's no Exam, it's a Game. But is to Pass to win or to lose this Game? Time will tell. Watch your back, Oonishi-kun." Kirifuji got up, turning to take care of his things, leaving the Critic wondering if he was being threatened or not.

Now alone, Oonishi finished his meal before heading out. He didn't know where to start, unsure of where the next floor opened was. He recalled there being two closed grates: one up from the Second Floor, and one down from the Second Basement Level. He decided to go down first, figuring that it was a bit closer. Heading into the Second Basement hallway, he saw another Applicant wandering around. The bald Urushibara Yuugo, clearly in a good mood, greeted him, "Hey, you're up! Don't look too bad either, but man, it looked like it hurt earlier."

Oonishi waved as he got closer, replying, "Yeah a bit. I feel fine now, for the most part. So, more of the Exam Building has opened up, right?"

Urushibara nodded, "Yup. Third Floor. I figured I'd wait until everyone got done looking and check it out later. It's not like it's going any place. I just finished checking out the Generator Room: it's pretty weird compared to the rest of the rooms here, you know?"

"Yeah that's true. Did you notice anything?" Oonishi asked.

Urushibara shook his head, "I figured, well, I'm a scientist! But nah, it's beyond me. As far as I can tell, it's exactly as advertised, from usage to all those warning labels. No real reason to go in there either, it's loud too."

Eiji nodded, understanding. Thinking, he asked, "Want to check out the Third Floor together? I guess we should still follow the buddy system, you know?"

Yuugo scratched his head, "Well, sure. Not like the buddy system has helped much or anything, but that's fine. Let's go." Eiji began to turn, before hearing two female voices from the Bath. Urushibara suddenly moved to shove Oonishi, pushing him away and to the staircase. It didn't take Oonishi long to realize what Urushibara had really been down here for.

Choosing not to press the point, the pair quickly went upstairs, going up several staircases until finally coming to the Second Floor, passing the File Room and one of the Offices to get to one of the two staircases up. Ascending, it bent around as it went up before opening into another hallway. There was a door close by and a hallway stretching down, one ahead and one to their right. At the end of the one to the right, they could see the other staircase that headed down to the Second Floor. At the end of the other hallway, it opened up a bit. Along the wall were numerous paintings, likely covering windows, though these were gross parodies of more famous pieces, colored black, white, and red with a certain bear replacing any people once in them.

Checking out the first door, it read 'Medical Bay'. Urushibara rushed in before Oonishi got the chance to say anything. Following him, he looked around, taking in what there was to see. There were three medical beds for patients on the closer side wall, and numerous shelves and cabinets about, and a sink as well, a cabinet located underneath. Urushibara immediately began searching around for something, ignoring Katsuragi Yumi, who sat on one of the beds, feet hovering above the ground as she swung them in the air.

Looking at Oonishi, Katsuragi stopped, bowing her head, saying, "I apologize for my rudeness yesterday during the Trial. It was uncalled for, and I will try to ensure it does not happen again."

Oonishi frowned for a moment, remembering what she'd said about him. He had to admit it stung a little. Coward, crybaby, pervert...oblivious, he didn't quite get though. "N-no, it's fine. If there's another investigation, make sure you get some rest, okay?" Oonishi pointed out. He heard Urushibara let out a cheer before he came over, listening in on the conversation.

Katsuragi nodded, adding, "Thank you for understanding."

Urushibara, holding some kind of small box, asked, "Is it really that bad? Going that long without sleep, I mean."

Katsuragi was silent for a moment, before beginning, "Imagine, if you will: you wandering through a desert, like the Sahara. Sand: nothing but sand as far as the eye can see. You wander and wander, never finding even a drop of moisture. Your mouth becomes dry; you no longer hydrated enough to even sweat, so the desert winds only sting and burn. You trip and fall over something, looking to see a bottle of water. Desperate, you open it, eager for the moisture. Unfortunately, much was evaporated, and nothing comes out but a small cloud of steam, but you don't care. You desperately try and take some of that moisture, which barely even wets your lips as you flounder at the air. Going back to the bottle, you shake it over your mouth, getting one, tiny splash. But that small amount doesn't help: it's like whetting your appetite. It only makes it worse; your body begins to think water is available; making you thirstier to try and convince you to drink the water you know isn't there."

Oonishi and Urushibara were stunned, surprised with how fast she went into the wordy description. Katsuragi finished, "Well, that's what it's like, to be deprived of sleep for hours, and then be allowed to fall asleep, only to be woken up by a loud noise or splash of water. Or an annoying, yelling bear. In fact, it's described as being worse. It's so effective it breaking a man it's used to interrogate: no wounds inflicted, and little chance of the victim actually dying, though it may make existing mental illnesses worse due to damage to brain cells. Once again, I apologize: I pray it doesn't happen again." She bowed once again, though for some reason, it didn't quite seem sincere, like she only apologized because she'd felt obligated too.

Nodding, Oonishi said, "Duly noted." Waving farewell to her, he began to look at the shelves, but it wasn't more than a moment until Urushibara came to his side, asking, "Are you thirsty all of a sudden too?" Oonishi shook his head, but at that mention, he became a bit thirsty himself. Not saying anything, he began to search, seeing what they had available. There was one cabinet dedicated to medicine, with others being dedicated to all types of medical supplies: tools, all sorts of bandages, salves, ointments: it was quite well stocked. There was even a small refrigerator with blood bags of the four common types and IV bags with the bare necessity of nutrients. Oonishi figured that if someone else were to get injured, there would be no better place to bring them.

"Oonishi-san, why do you think they have this place here, anyway? I mean, a Medbay? I don't really see how it helps in a Killing Exam," Urushibara asked.

Eiji scratched his head, replying, "I don't know what this building is for. It's got offices and an Emergency food and water Storage Room, then a Pool and even a Group Bath. I've been wondering since we got here, but I haven't seen any good theories. Maybe I'll have an idea after giving this floor a look."

Urushibara scratched his chin, suggesting, "Maybe it's just the Exam Building? They give us all this stuff to flex our creative muscles when it comes to things like murder. I mean, all the tools and medicine in here can be used in some nasty ways. Speaking of nasty, there was Iketani. Yeesh, you won't catch me dead in that Pool." After a moment, he realized what he'd said, quickly adding with a bit of panic, "No, wait, I didn't mean it like that! Damn, way too soon."

Oonishi flinched as he remembered finding Iketani. He was sure the place had been cleared by now, just as the Supply Room had been. Changing the subject, he asked, "What have you got there?"

Urushibara held up the box, grinning, "Antibacterial wipes! I can open doors without rolling down my sleeves now!"

Oonishi gave him an uneasy smile, still amazed at this guy's paranoia. "How about you just leave the doors to me for now?" With that, they took their leave, exiting and heading down the hallway. Where it opened up, near the next corner of the floor, they could see a room built against the wall, distanced from the corners, two doors on either side. Opposite it in the hallway was another door, square in the middle of the hallway.

Before the duo could check either, someone came out of one of the two doors on the left. Kinashi was quite recognizable by her typical hakama, but her face was clearly red. She spotted the pair and bowed lightly in greeting, her flush fading. "Oh, good day. It is nice to see you up and about, Oonishi-san," Kinashi said with a smile. "If I could ask for a favor though, would you help me with something? There is a bit of a conflict going on. I feel as though Kotobuki would be able to quell it, but I am useless, unfortunately," She said, expression turning to hopeful.

Surprised, Oonishi asked, "C-conflict? What's going on?"

Kinashi began, "Toyoguchi-san has been inquiring about everyone's pasts since this morning. He feels that there might be a clue. Some of been forthcoming, but others...less so. It has come to blows, but I couldn't watch."

"Whoa, that brutal, huh? Come on, Oonishi-san, let's check it out!" Urushibara said, heading into the room. As he opened the door, Eiji saw the words reading 'Training Room', and also heard the dull thump of a fist hitting a body and the accompanying grunt. A bit worried, Oonishi rushed in, having a feeling he knew who the other party in the conflict was. Opening the door, he looked around. The room was covered in black padding, floor and walls. There appeared to be a closet as well, and one wall covered in firearm targets, human shaped. The only two things notable in the room they could see were the two combatants.

Akumada and Toyoguchi faced each other down, the latter sporting a split lip. However, presumably to fight more freely, they were both in a state of undress, which Oonishi realized was likely the reason for Kinashi's inability to watch. Toyoguchi had shed his black yukata and geta sandals, only wearing his undergarments, a white fundoshi. Akumada himself only wore his pants, belt, and gloves. Both boys were quite fit as well, but one held a clear advantage.

As Oonishi and Urushibara watched, engaged, Toyoguchi charged again, fists up. He shot a quick couple of jabs, one which went dodged the other deflected. Raising his fist, Toyoguchi then swung wide, but Akumada, collected as ever, simply raised his arm, blocking it, before sending his other fist into Toyoguchi's stomach, making the Blacksmith double over. After a moment, Toyoguchi took a breath, suddenly jumping into an uppercut. Akumada stepped back, landing on one leg and raising the other, pulling it back and putting his energy into a kick, which landed just as Toyoguchi returned to the ground. The kick hit the Blacksmith in the chest, sending him flying to the ground, coughing.

Looking up, Akumada saw the duo, who had been gaping at the fight. With a smirk, the ponytailed boy laughed, "Who's up for a round? One on one? Two on one? It's been so long since I got by blood flowing, my adrenaline pumping..." He jabbed a few times at the air, as if taunting them.

Urushibara shook his head, replying warily, "N-no thanks man." Oonishi shook his head vigorously, praying he would not ever frustrate the man to the point where he would strike him. Mizunoe was naturally strong, but Akumada seemed trained.

Toyoguchi got to his knees, wiping his face, spreading a bit of blood from his lip. "B-best three out of five!" He demanded.

Akumada clicked his tongue, "If I wanted a punching bag, I'd get a quieter one. You seemed so confident too, but you're slow! You telegraph your attacks so obviously, it's almost depressing. Quite disappointing, really."

Toyoguchi laughed, a wheezy laugh, done out of derision rather than amusement. "It is not as though I have learned nothing. You are no Super High School Level Martial Artist, though I would not be the one to judge, but you are clearly skilled in multiple areas. What professions benefit from such variety?"

Akumada shrugged, "All of them?" He walked over to his clothes, beginning to redress himself. "But I've explained myself before: I can only be the Super High School Level Knitter!"

Urushibara shook his head, "No way man. What would a Knitter need martial arts for?"

"For beating the wool off the sheep, mostly. The common knitter buys it, or rarely shears it themselves, but dye doesn't quite match the same shade as wool from a beaten sheep. It's also helpful for fending off old ladies and their needles. They are quite sharp, and in the competitive knitting world, they can be quite fast, so I must be faster," Akumada said without missing a beat as he grabbed his clothing. Oonishi was amazed with his skill to spout nonsense without blinking. If it weren't so ridiculous, he'd almost believe it. "And put your clothes back on. Invest in some proper undergarments while you're at it," He snarled to Toyoguchi as he left.

Toyoguchi grumbled as he retrieved his clothes. Tying his narrow obi, he looked over to the two, nodding, a drop of blood dropping to the ground, making Urushibara take a fearful step or two back. "Awake, I see, Oonishi," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm confident that nothing happened while you were asleep? We are lucky that at least one of us here is skilled in first aid."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. So, why'd you try to fight Akumada?"

Toyoguchi explained, "I intended to find out more about the other Applicants, to hopefully divulge some clues as to why we are here. The connections we each have to a former Hope's Peak student are too unnatural. What if there's another pattern? I imagined Akumada is well informed, but he resisted my attempts to drill him for information. As we were in this room, I decided to duel him for the knowledge: a simple, bare-knuckled brawl. I should have taken the hint when he seemed eager to fight. I've had some training, a few of the basics, but I was outmatched, plain and simple. Perhaps he will yield to another type of challenge?"

Urushibara shook his head, "Nah, he probably wouldn't bother if he thought he could be beat. I really don't think you're going to get anything out of him."

Toyoguchi insisted, "I disagree. If we can continue our sparring, at the very least, I will slowly become more competent."

Realizing something, Oonishi nodded, "I think it's a good idea." He recalled Kotobuki thoughts of 'male bonding', though he had to admit, he couldn't see himself doing much sparring with the tall boy. But suggesting it for others would be some way to make ground, and seeing Akumada just now made him think this might be a way, even if Oonishi wouldn't be able to utilize it himself.

As Toyoguchi smiled, another came in, gasping in surprise. Kinashi stammered, looking at his bloodied lip, "T-Toyoguchi-san!"

"Kinashi-sama, this is but a scratch. Don't worry about me," Toyoguchi said, smiling.

The girl ignored him, grabbing him, pulling him along, "We need to get you to the Medical Bay and clean you up. Come with me!"

"Er, well, if you insist," Toyoguchi said, unable to resist her pull.

Urushibara cupped his hands around his mouth, whispering, "Good luck, man!" Seeing Oonishi tilt his head at the comment, Urushibara shrugged, "Don't worry about it. I can tell your skill points in romance are low."

Oonishi thought on that comment for a moment, before saying, "I'm not sure, I mean, I enjoy a good romance every so often. Novel, movie, manga..."

Urushibara raised his eyebrow, unable to conceal a grin. "Oh yeah, you're a Critic, right. Hey, you know when you're watching something and there are the two main characters, and they're obviously in love, but just don't realize it? Kind of annoying sometimes, don't you think? Just makes you want to scream 'Just kiss already!', you know?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, before replying, "Well, if used tastefully, it can be fine in something shorter, like a movie, but if in a dragged out series like a TV series, I can see it being annoying." Urushibara began to snort and giggle. Unable to contain himself, he turned away, shaking with laughter. "What? What's so funny?" Oonishi asked, confused.

Recovering, Urushibara wiped his eyes, saying, "Nothing, nothing."

The conversation dropped, Oonishi went to check out the closet, as there was not much else to look at in the room. Opening it, he saw a number of sparring mitts and helms, along with what appeared to be an array of firearms. There were also manuals for weapons and fighting styles. With a shaking hand, Urushibara grabbed one of the guns. Checking it out, he sighed in relief, "Whew. Just a pellet gun. I was worried for a second. Man, imagine what someone might do if they got their hands on a real one. Terrifying." Oonishi nodded, swallowing, imagining the danger.

Finishing, they went out the other door, looking over to see the one in the middle they had yet to check out, which read 'Radio Room'. Oonishi and Urushibara gave each other a look before heading in. It was fairly small, there was only room for about five to stand. There were a number of control panels with various knobs or dials on them, along with cabinets underneath. There was one large chair, currently turned away from them. Suddenly, it swiveled around, revealing Tachibana Chiyoko, her hands clasped in front of her face, head titled forward to allow her circular spectacles to reflect light, concealing her eyes. "Upupu, you've reached my evil lair, heroes! But my plans are already in motion: you're too late!" She cackled.

Urushibara smiled, "Oh! Guess we're boned then."

"Couldn't resist, could you, Tachibana-san?" Oonishi added with a slight smile.

Tachibana giggled as she returned to a natural position, speaking as she swiveled some more. "This room doesn't seem to be very special. I was hoping for some way to signal for help, but I can't seem to do much. If I mess with this dial though, it changes the frequency I'm tuning, but I've only gotten silence or white noise. I'm thinking of coming in here occasionally and checking it out, just to see if we can hear anything of use. Maybe if I look through the cabinets I'll find a manual or something," She explained.

"Oh, you have an interest in this stuff?" Oonishi asked.

Tachibana nodded, "Yup. I've got a former Super High School Level Radio Host in the family. Somewhere. Turns out Kotobuki listens in on his station too! That girl has got to be a Super High School Level Hope's Peak Otaku: I think she knew more about him than me! But anyway, I'll keep you posted."

Remembering something, Oonishi asked, "Hey, Urushibara-san, you've got an interest in this kinda stuff, right? Technology?"

Urushibara looked at him, "Huh? I'm a Virologist, what makes you say that?"

Oonishi looked at him, "But you were checking out the Generator Room earlier, weren't you?"

Urushibara stared blankly for a moment, before replying, "Uh. Oh yeah! Yeah, I was. Um, not so good with this stuff either though." Thinking, Oonishi narrowed it down. He'd already bumped into Tachibana, Kinashi, Katsuragi, and Tsujimoto. That meant the only two girls he could have been spying on were Kotobuki and Taiyoshi. Oonishi didn't think it was quite right: he'd been caught and gotten no end of crap for it, yet this guy... Oonishi frowned, before making his way out, being followed by Urushibara. Oonishi led him to the last room, on the opposite side of the Med Bay. This one read Chemistry Lab. Urushibara sighed, "Oh man, and I thought the Med Bay spelled trouble." Oonishi nodded, a bit worried of the possibilities.

The two entered, looking around. In the center of the room were a pair of countertops, a few sinks and built in Bunsen burners. Around the edges of the room were more cabinets, some containing supplies like tubes and beakers, others with various labeled bottles. Some had more sinks as well. Giving it a look Oonishi noticed the containers were sorted. There was pure, distilled water and a number of other liquids Eiji didn't really want to touch, but they didn't seem dangerous compared to the last cabinet, which was clearly labeled 'Danger'. Giving it a look, there were a number of poisons, listed by method of use, an unfriendly Monokuma head and crossbones accompanying each one.

"Okay, now I'm kinda scared," Urushibara muttered.

Oonishi nodded, before looking behind him at the sink. He had an idea, suggesting, "Wanna grab some protective gear a dump this stuff down the drain? I'd feel safer."

Urushibara lit up, "Hey, there's an idea! Let's do it!" Splitting up, the two looked around, trying to find good masks and heavy duty gloves. They were in luck, finding them in one of the cabinets. Donning them, they went to work as Saitou suddenly walked in.

The Backpacker looked at them, silent for a moment, before asking, "Doing science?"

Urushibara jumped in front of the poison cabinet, proudly stating, "We're gonna dump all these down the drain! One less thing to worry about, right?"

Saitou scratched his head, adding, "Hey, I'm all for the idea, but I don't think he is." He pointed behind Urushibara, who turned and jumped at the sight of Monokuma.

"I am beary disappointed in you. I thought you had a spirit of adventure, but you're just a scaredy baldy who's afraid of a few germs. And this lovely cabinet of toxic, liquid Despair... Who would want to get rid of this?! What's the matter, afraid your next bite might be your last?" Monokuma chortled.

Oonishi sighed, disappointed, "You aren't going to let us dump these, are you?"

Monokuma sighed, "You're right! Why would I? I mean, I put them here, so I'd expect someone to use it at least once. I mean, you can ignore it sure, just like you can ignore my Incentives. All it does is tick me off a bit, but I'll live and let live. But outright throwing it away!? You're gonna be beary sorry if you think you'll get away with that! Maybe hide them or something if you really don't want anyone to mess with them. Or better yet, switch the labels on the bottles around! Oh, that'd be extra fun! I can see it now: Saitou grabs some poison but only succeeds in knocking out Kotobuki with a bit of chloroform. Urushibara grabs some rubbing alcohol to disinfect something and dies that evening. Hilarity ensues!"

Urushibara glanced sideways at Saitou, muttering, "Hey, don't go putting ideas in people's heads." Saitou narrowed his eyes before turning away.

Monokuma laughed, "Put ideas in your head? That's what I've been trying to do since the Exam started! Jeez, you're almost as dense as Kotobuki! Anyway, see you next time you screw up, or Incentive time, since I know that nothing will happen until then. Might speed it up, who knows! Upupupu." With that, the bear left them to their own devices.

"Damn him," Saitou grunted, balling up a fist and punching his other palm.

Removing his protective gear, Oonishi sighed: he thought it was a good idea, but Monokuma hated good ideas, it seemed, unless they dealt with murder. Urushibara scratched his head, sighing, "Anyway, I think we're done with the floor. It's almost dinner time though. I'll see you later, Oonishi-san." Urushibara waved as he left, leaving the Critic and the Backpacker.

There was a bit of awkward silence. Saitou scratched his head and Oonishi began to move to the door. "H-hey, wait a sec, will ya?" Saitou asked. Oonishi stopped, turning to him, not sure what he could want. the Backpacker gave a sigh, before beginning, "Look, I know I messed up a couple days ago, but I never really got the chance to apologize. I only did it because...I couldn't stand being here. I think I'd have been fine with getting Punished too...but I'm not going to try anything anymore, okay? I swear. I know you were out cold this morning when I first said it, so I'm gonna say it again, and only once more. I'm gonna make it up to you guys somehow: help find way to break out, solve cases, anything it takes." Looking away, he sighed, "I guess I should consider myself lucky. Mizunoe and Tomoe: they screwed up, and now they're dead. Even if I succeeded, there's no way I'd be alive now."

As Saitou turned silent, sorting out his mixed thoughts, Oonishi considered things for a moment, before saying, "Okay, I'll give you another chance. If Kotobuki forgives you, then I do."

Saitou raised his hand, "Oh no you don't! You sure as hell shouldn't forgive me so easy. Well neither should she, but eh, Kotobuki is Kotobuki. At least give me a chance to let my actions speak for me, you know?"

A bit taken aback by his outburst, Oonishi regained himself, before nodding, a bit more confident in him, "Okay, Saitou-kun. Let's get out of this place together."

Saitou let out a sigh of relief, before saying, "Literally. Dinner, remember?" With that, the two descended from the Third Floor, taking the large number of steps down to the Dining Hall

Reaching the Dining Hall, the two found that dinner had just been served, and they were the last to arrive. Oonishi didn't notice at first, as their number had shrunk once more. Meeting eyes with Kotobuki, the girl smiled, waving. Oonishi got his food and sat down. Looking around, he saw two empty plates: it seemed he was not the only one who had yet to adjust.

After he and Saitou were situated, Tsujimoto stood, saying, "Well then, I suppose I should ask. I didn't get a good look of the Third Floor, anything to report?"

Urushibara spoke up first, "There's a Medical Bay. Good in case anyone gets hurt again."

Toyoguchi, cleaned up, though the skin around his lip was a bit pink and irritated, added, "I believe the point of most interest is the Chemical Lab. In particular, there's that worrisome cabinet of poison."

Oonishi spoke up, sharing what he'd learned, "Urushibara and I tried to dump the poison down the drain and get rid of it, but Monokuma stopped us. We just need to be careful. Kotobuki-chan, you too: the last thing we need is for poison to end up in someone's food."

Kotobuki nodded, before saying, "Well, you don't need to worry about me, but what if we tried to have it so there was always someone here in the Dining Hall? Then they'd watch for anyone going into the Kitchen and keep everyone but me out."

Kirifuji shook his head, "You'd need two, as the one could just do as they pleased if alone. Of course, to be caught stepping out of the Kitchen means we go with rations from the Emergency Storage Room unless we can identify what's poisoned."

Akumada smirked, "Easy enough. If we have the poisoner sample all of the food in the Kitchen, they will be less likely to try it again. And dead, of course."

Katsuragi had a few things to say as well, apparently having given it some thought, "To do something like that in the first place is quite reckless as well, as they could risk poisoning themselves, or more than two people. Poisoning ingredients might also result in there being no effect, as many poisons can't withstand the heat of cooking, such as cyanide. The potential Culprit might be able to affect things directly by taking advantage of making suggestions to Kanata, such as suggesting salad and poisoning the lettuce, then claim to have a stomach ache, or pretend have an aversion to whatever food they poisoned. The solution to this is obvious: if someone won't eat mushrooms: force them."

"Hey, you know where mushrooms grow from? Crap. Literally. I should know, seen it. I'll never touch one again," Saitou grumbled.

Kotobuki sighed, "I just won't cook mushrooms then."

"What about fish? So nasty," Tachibana stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Kotobuki pouted, "I can't just not cook fish! That's like, a staple!"

Tachibana crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh, so you won't make what he doesn't like but not what I don't? Not fair."

She pouted at the Luckster, who got a little frustrated, crying out, "Fine! Guess what's for dinner tomorrow!? Fish and shitake mushrooms!"

Tachibana was silent for a moment, before laughing, "You know what I hate more than fish? Bugs. Grill some of those up! If you can find any, that is. Actually, if you can find any, bottle them up and give them to me."

Urushibara gagged, "You don't seriously eat bugs, do you?"

Tachibana snickered, "Well, I have. On purpose! For research: it was fine cuisine though, not like I picked them up off the ground or anything."

Akumada stabbed his plate loudly with his fork, muttering, "I believe we have gone quite far from our initial topic."

There was a moment of silence, before Tsujimoto, now fully clothed in her cap and white sweatjacket, nodded, "I agree. What else was up there?"

Kinashi spoke up, "I was quite interested in the Radio Room. Is it possible we might be able to send or receive messages?"

Tachibana insisted, "Maybe, give me some time. Don't snoop around there too much, okay? I know about radio stuff like that, so I'll keep an ear out. Two, even."

Kotobuki nodded, "If we can get a message out, we might be able to get rescued! Good luck, Tachibana-san!"

Taiyoshi finally got a chance to speak, wondering, "What about the Training Room? I mean, training for what? Aside from shooting, that is."

"Did you check the closet, Taiyoshi-sama? There are pads in there, presumably for sparring," Toyoguchi explained, hand reflexively going to his lip.

Taiyoshi growled, "What's with the 'sama' anyway? Who do you think I am? Actually, you only say that to girls right? What gives?"

Toyoguchi explained, "I do not mean to offend. 'San' simply doesn't covey my respect properly."

Taiyoshi sighed, "Seems more disrespectful to me. Don't place me on your pedestal."

Toyoguchi stammered, "I assure y-you, no disrespect is meant!" Grabbing his knife, he said, "If insist though, would the sacrifice a finger suffice as proper punishment?"

Kinashi gasped, "N-no such thing will be necessary!"

"But it would be mildly amusing," Akumada smirked.

Tachibana smiled, "I almost want to put money on whether or not he'd actually do it."

Taiyoshi groaned, "Geez, you're all so weird."

Oonishi, finishing his meal, realized he was smiling. He found it strange; that they could still laugh and smile after all that had happened so far. Oonishi wondered if perhaps the one who managed to get out of here would be able to smile easily. Remembering what Kirifuji had said earlier, Oonishi once again thought about his stoic father. If he had truly gone through this Exam, had times like this made him smile? Had getting out snatched it from him? Oonishi prayed that was not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last quick cultural note: a fundoshi is simply a Japanese undergarment, that hasn't really been widely used in decades, once again fitting with Toyoguchi's dated style.


	13. 3-2: Unexpected Homework

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Once again, Oonishi Eiji found himself awakening to the voice of Monokuma. It was barely even registering at this point: this was his tenth time waking up to it, after all. Getting up, he went to the Dining Hall, expecting a quiet breakfast. There were two who did not arrive at first, worrying Oonishi a bit, but as breakfast was being served, the duo busted in. Akumada entered first, silent, followed by Tachibana, whom was a bit winded, catching her breath. After recovering, she shouted, "Guys, you won't believe it!"

Tsujimoto asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Akumada-kun and I were in the Radio Room. I wanted his help for something and we heard a message from the radio!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-you got it to work?" Urushibara gasped.

Tachibana smiled, "Well, it wasn't broken in the first place; I was just in the right place at the right time. Still don't know how to send, but we can receive!"

"Hey, cool down. What was the message?" Saitou asked, clearly interested. Kotobuki stood straight, listening closely.

Akumada began without hesitation, "It was partially obscured by static. It was probably not a problem from our end, I might add. I only caught a few notable words: 'foundation', 'base', 'kids', and at the end, the message became clearer, and I heard a string of words: 'High School Level Despair'." Tachibana nodded, not contradicting him.

Oonishi began to ponder, before Kotobuki wondered aloud, "High School Level Despair? Maybe...Super High School Level Despair? But I've never heard of someone being 'Despair'. How is that even possible?"

Akumada sighed, disappointed, "I was hoping you, of all people, would know."

Taiyoshi sounded hopeful, "Hey, we're all kids! What if the message involves us?"

Katsuragi mumbled, "But what do we have to do with the foundation or a base? They're basically the same thing. And Despair..." As she trailed off, realization dawned on her face.

Kinashi nodded, "Despair, like what Monokuma has been saying since our first day here. But Super High School Level Despair? It sounds like a title, a Talent." Eyes narrowing, she turned to Akumada.

Being quite used to being a suspect by now, the boy snorted, "Don't count on it."

Oonishi suddenly spoke up, "I think...we might be involved in a base though." Eyes on him, he suggested, "What if this is a base? Or was? Like some kind of military station? I mean: Training Room, Med Bay, Meeting Room, Exercise Room, Dorms, Emergency Storage Room, a Pool. Not just a base, but something for use in the long term too. It could probably double as a shelter."

Urushibara added, "It's not very decorated down here. It's got that sorta 'serious business' vibe to it, I suppose. Well, take away those paintings, since they're hiding windows, those don't count."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Yes, I'm starting to envision it. Perhaps that is why we haven't been found? If it's a government installation, it could be in the middle of nowhere."

Kotobuki scratched her head, "But it's so big! You can't hide a three story building in the wilderness of Japan, there isn't enough room! Someone like Saitou or Shikishima would have seen it just traveling the wilderness."

Kirifuji shook his head, "That could be up for debate. What if we are simply assuming the Entrance Hall is on the First Floor? Imagine if you will, that the building is not three stories, but is in fact, one story and at least five basement levels. We are not allowed to touch the 'windows', but there could be nothing on the other side but dirt. Why Monokuma would desire to hide this from us is a mystery. Perhaps, had we gone through with our plan to distract him and pry the windows open, he would take the opportunity to laugh at us."

Saitou scratched his head, "I could check. I mean, it's super risky, but if we can get out of here, it might be worth it."

"Hey, you were against it last time," Urushibara reminded him.

Tsujimoto shook her head, "And I'm against it this time. Kirifuji might be right. Can we really let Saitou risk himself without a guarantee? Even if there is a way out, Monokuma could easily have a way to keep us from simply leaving through the window." No one had room to disagree.

Tachibana happily made a suggestion, "So, on the off chance we hear something again, I say we try to monitor the Radio Room closer. I'll probably mess around during the daytime, try to find a way to send a message, get an SOS out there. Someone coming in every now and then to give me a break would be nice though, it's kinda cramped in there."

Katsuragi offered, "Though I decided not to do my night patrolling for my own safety, perhaps it would be worth it to watch the Radio Room at night?"

Tsujimoto added, "Okay, I'll be sure to check on things periodically, both of you. I'm sure I could badger a few people into watching over the room for you on occasion as well, you need your breaks too."

"I'd be glad to help," Oonishi offered, though not very enthusiastically.

"Same," Saitou nodded.

Toyoguchi concurred, "Gladly!"

Kotobuki giggled, "Yes! Isn't this great guys! I told you there might be a chance to get out of here, and this might be it! If they really were talking about us over the radio, someone must be looking for us."

"Hmmm..." Akumada mumbled, wondering. He spoke up after a moment, "Tachibana, what was that you found again?"

Tachibana slapped her forehead, "Silly me! Totally forgot." Reaching into her skirt pocket, she took out a small black device. "I think it's a voice recorder," she said as she pressed a button. Pressing another, it repeated, "voice recorder." Tachibana smiled, "Good quality! Yeah, if we keep this there, we can record most of the message. I mean, if I had been there alone, I'm sure someone would have doubted me."

Taiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "Why were you up there, anyway?"

Tachibana explained, "I just wanted to check it out again. I remembered something last night and wanted to get there as early as possible. Akumada-kun saw me and followed. He might have thought I was up to no good, but instead became a useful witness. Thanks Ak-kun! Marry me! I want a harem!"

"Never say 'Ak-kun' again as long as I remain on this Earth," the tall boy growled.

"Aw, but it's cute! I mean, you got 'ku' right there in your name, it's perfect!" She insisted. Looking at Kotobuki, she said, "Isn't it, Kotobuki-chan?"

"Um," she said, looking at Akumada, flinching from his intense glare. "N-no," she said shakily, possibly fearing for her life.

"Please excuse me, but if we could return to the subject at hand?" Kinashi interrupted, raising her hand. "Even if we do hear something, what if it does not pertain to us? Or we cannot respond appropriately?"

Kirifuji spoke, "We have a bit of an advantage: Monokuma doesn't lie: this whole Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing is being broadcast. Perhaps this discussion might prompt our potential rescuers to relay more messages, especially once they're sure we'll be listening. Or responses don't need to be broadcast over the radio, now, do they?"

Tsujimoto nodded, admitting, "That's true."

Kotobuki asked, "So, we can just reply by talking to one of the cameras?" The Luckster looked around, spotting the nearby camera, hopping over and speaking proudly, "Hey you! Yes, you, with the radio broadcasting equipment! We need help!"

Akumada shook his head, "Stop making a fool of yourself. If we have little idea of where we are, how are we supposed to be found?" Kotobuki thought for a moment, before looking down, a bit dismayed.

"Well, something reassuring would be nice, so go easy on her," Taiyoshi insisted.

"All we can really do is wait, then, huh..." Oonishi sighed.

Saitou pushed aside his empty plate and offered, "I'll take the voice recorder and head up. You guys go ahead and eat."

"Ah! Oh no! I'm sorry guys, it's probably cold by now..." Kotobuki frowned, looking even more down.

"I'll just heat it back up again, don't worry, Kotobuki-chan!" Tachibana reassured her.

"Ah, the smell of Kotobuki's Despair, better then warm honey in the morning!" The Applicants looked around, spotting Monokuma approaching from the corner of the Dining Hall. Saitou gave him a nasty look before stepping out, borrowing the recorder from Tachibana. Monokuma ignored his departure, continuing, "I don't know why you're making a big deal about all that radio nonsense. Just give up Hope: no one would want to save you guys! This broadcast wouldn't be pulling the ratings it does if that were the case! Oh man, it's magical once I drop that incentive, everyone just on the edge of their seats, betting on who's going to be Culprit or Victim. I bet Kotobuki always ranks high in the Victim polls, she's just begging for it! Secluding herself alone every morning and night, being the shining beacon of Hope in the pit of Despair, being talked about behind her back by everyone."

"Shut up with that bullcrap," Taiyoshi snapped.

Ignoring the bear, Kotobuki turned back to her seat, sitting down and going at her food, pretending not to hear Monokuma. The bear continued, "Wanna know what the Culprit who kill her gets? They will-"

"Stop bothering us, Monokuma," Oonishi sighed, exasperated.

"Wretched bear. I will see to it whoever is manipulating you suffers for this," Toyoguchi spat.

Monokuma shrugged, "Fine, fine. Sheesh." He then did his usual vanishing act, taking his leave.

The meal wound down, and Oonishi took his leave, heading to his room. After tidying up a bit, his doorbell rang. Curious he went over and opened the portal, seeing a certain bald Applicant. When the Virologist noticed the door being opened, he suddenly pointed, shouting, "You there! I need your help!"

Oonishi blinked, before asking, "Er, what's up?"

"Cleaning! That's what's up, and you're being conscripted once again!" Urushibara said forcefully.

"C-conscripted!?" Oonishi stammered.

Urushibara nodded, "You know it! It's a war! A war-"

"On germs?" Oonishi guessed.

The Virologist stopped, staring, before admitting, "Maybe." With a smile, he finished, "But seriously, grab some gloves."

Feeling there was no reason to deny him, Oonishi complied, and the two gathered some things before heading to the Storage Room. It was dusty, but Urushibara had something else he was worried about. It seemed Monkuma hadn't done a very thorough job: there were still some bits of chips about. Urushibara avoided the television though, not wanting to mess with the bits of dried blood still in the cracks.

When the dust was cleared, the two cleaned up their things and stood. Oonishi realized he had spent quite a bit of time with Urushibara lately, but still didn't know much about him. He decided to ask, "Hey, Urushibara-san: why are you so worried about germs?"

Urushibara looked at him with wide eyes, as if he'd asked 'why are you so worried about breathing?' He explained intensely, "Because if you get sick, you risk getting sicker while your body's weak. It's like a slippery slope of suffering and death. Especially when you're in my line of work!"

"Screaming?" Oonishi blurted.

"Hmm?" Urushibara blinked, not quite hearing the Critic.

Taking in his appearance again, the casual dress and sandals, he wondered aloud, "Hey, you aren't into marine biology, are you?"

Urushibara recoiled in disgust, "Oh hell know. The ocean!? You think the Pool is bad? The ocean is one giant toilet bowl for billions of fish!" Stopping his brief tirade, Urushibara curled his eyebrow, asking, "Wait, what were we talking about again?"

Oonishi sighed: his jokes weren't really getting through. Maybe he was just bad with them. Clearing his throat, he finished, "You work with experimenting with viruses, right?"

Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah! You get careless with those and you're screwed you know. One time, I did. Came down with something I was messing around with. They had to quarantine me in the lab until I could find the cure. Do you know how hard it is to take samples with a fever, nausea, and you can't see straight? Cause it's not easy," Urushibara shuddered.

Oonishi gaped for a moment, stunned. "Y-you...really? You could have died..."

Urushibara nodded, "Yeah, I don't joke around when it comes to disease. I mean, think of it this way: one of those potato chip crumbs becomes host to a bunch of microbes, then some bigger microbes devour them, then some tiny bugs eat them, then some bigger bugs eat them...then those bigger bugs spread diseases! Next thing you know, we're all hacking our lungs out and bleeding out of our ears while Monokuma laughs at us. But I'll be the one screaming, 'Told ya so!'"

Oonishi didn't say anything: he felt that this place was pretty clean for the most part. Then again, maybe he owed that too Urushibara. Who knew how often he was grabbing people to clean something?

Now curious about something else, Oonishi asked, "So, what's it like? Having a job at your age, I mean?"

Urushibara scratched his bald head before saying, "Well, the school told me I can't continue if my grades drop, so my uncle helps me with my homework if I need it!" Oonishi felt like that was cheating, but kept his mouth shut. Urushibara went on, "But yeah, my schedule is pretty busy. Wake up, school, work, some television, then bed. Sometimes I go out with the other guys at the lab to do something or other, or at least until they crack out the booze. That's about when I head home. I don't really have many friends though, I'm too busy! And kids are messy, yeesh, I hate school." He grimaced as he lost himself in thought. "If it weren't for Hope's Peak Academy, I'd probably try to get homeschooled, but my uncle was sure I could get in on my Talent, so he wanted me to enroll in High School, since I think you need to do that to get on their radar."

Oonishi nodded, "True." Remembering something, he said, "Hey wait. Mizunoe didn't go to school, but he was here, wasn't he? So he was on Hope's Peak Academy's map?" Urushibara thought for a moment, before shrugging. Oonishi chalked it up too another mystery yet to be solved.

Urushibara looked over at the Critic, asking, "But what about you? How did you get scouted for watching movies and stuff? I mean, I'm kinda jealous, man."

Oonishi explained, "Oh, my blog gets a lot of hits, I suppose. Followers pick up things I recommend. There's actually a book published of some of my reviews."

"Oh. Huh," Urushibara shrugged, not seeming too impressed. Oonishi didn't blame him, though Kotobuki always somehow managed to make it seem more impressive. She could probably make a Super High School Level Knitter seem amazing, Oonishi thought.

"Guess we're done here," Oonishi sighed, turning to leave.

"H-hey! Don't feel bad. I mean, it doesn't sound any worse that Super High School Level Dreamer," Urushibara said, trying to comfort him. He failed miserably, as evidenced by Oonishi's frown. Looking around, Urushibara mumbled, "H-hey, wanna hear another story of mine? The time I got kidnapped?"

Oonishi's eyes widened. "You did? Why?" he gasped.

Urushibara shrugged, "Guess. My Talent, of course! Let me explain. You see, I got off work late one night, and went to my ride. I was kinda sleepy, so I got in the car and ended up taking a nap. Turns out, that was not my dad in the vehicle. Exact same make and model, but it was some members of a crime group. Or terrorists, I forget." Oonishi listened closely as Urushibara continued, "Well, they took off with me, and word got out pretty quickly. Once my uncle heard, he started raising hell trying to get me back. Armed forces mobilized, cops out looking for me, people in similar cars getting pulled over. I think they were about to call in some experts if that didn't work, like former Hope's Peak...I dunno, Bounty Hunters or something. Real good trackers, you know? Luckily, that was unnecessary. The guys who nabbed me got spooked, and dropped me off at my house, the last place anyone expected my to be. I had no idea what had happened: my mom was freaking out and I was still kinda groggy." Oonishi simply gaped, amazed that someone his age had gone through such situations. Scratching his head, Urushibara finished, "Yeah, that whole thing was brushed under the rug. I got scolded for being careless, the troop movements were passed off as training exercises, and I got a dedicated escort too and from work from then on. Never heard from the guys who nabbed me either. Pretty embarrassing, really. I slept through a national incident!"

"Wow..." Oonishi mumbled, amazed. He reasoned, "Guess it makes sense. I mean, who knows what you could be capable of if you put your skills to use in...causing Despair, I guess you could say."

Urushibara grimaced, looking around, as if Monokuma would pop out again. He shuddered, "Don't joke like that man! I want to cure diseases, first and foremost." Finishing, he said, "Next time, I wanna hear one of your embarrassing stories."

Oonishi smiled, "Sure, sure..." He was sure he could come up with a couple just from his time in the Exam.

Finished with their work, the two took everything back to the Janitor's Closet. Parting, Oonishi bid farewell, "Seeya later, Urushibara-kun." The Virologist nodded with a smile and head off. He might have been a bit anal about cleanliness, but Urushibara had a big responsibility with his Talent, even more than Oonishi had thought previously. It definitely made him respect the Virologist a bit more.

Returning to his room, Oonishi sat down on his bed, relaxing, when a familiar sound made his heart race. Bells echoed, before the monitor flashed, Monokuma appearing once more. "Attention please, your attention please! Would the 80th Class Applicants assemble in the Meeting Room on the Second Floor?" Monokuma's voice rang out. As the monitor turned off, Oonishi swallowed. It was too soon, wasn't it? Previously, there had been a few days between the Assessment Trial and the incentive. Was he getting hasty? Were they running out of time? Taking a breath, Oonishi left his room, heading upstairs. After traversing the steps, he found his way to the Meeting Room. There were a few others here, and in several minutes, the rest arrived. No one even bothered to say a word, knowing full well what was likely to come.

Sure enough, from behind the podium, Monokuma popped up, landing neatly. He spoke clearly and jovially, "We meet again, 80th Class Applicants! Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Kinashi frowned, "Please Monokuma-san: it is far too soon. Let our wounds heal."

Toyoguchi cried out, "Indeed! Not all of us have the mental strength to withstand Trial after Trial, death after death."

Akumada shook his head, "I prefer this method. Why wait? Better to be thrust into the thick of things then left to sit and wonder when something will happen."

Kotobuki grumbled, "Isn't it better not be in things at all!?"

Katsuragi let out a sigh, "But we can't help it, can we?"

Unable to wait any longer, Oonishi asked, "Well, what is it this time, Monokuma?"

Monokuma seemed to smile wider, "Glad you like the change of pace! This one's a special case though, since the Incentive is time sensitive." He gestured, and a panel on the ceiling above the table opened up, before a box about the size of a nightstand crashed down, a circle in the top, a panel on the front displaying the number twelve. Urushibara, whom had stood nearby, jump back at the sudden appearance of the box, letting out a high pitched, feminine shriek. He clapped a hand over his mouth as he got a few stares. Akumada smiled, but no one said anything.

Ignoring them, Monokuma leapt onto the table before reaching in, pulling out a book , half colored black, half white, and Monokuma began, "Here we have it: written by 'Despair', edited by Monokuma, published by Monokuma: the Hope's Peak Academy Murder Textbook! Contained within: a store of knowledge. Detailed pressure point diagrams, not gender restricted like the ones with the Sewing Kits. Good hiding places to spring out from to attack. Detail descriptions and measurements on everything the Chemical Lab has to offer. Secrets of the Exam Building! Everything can be found in here!" He dropped it back in, the number not changing from twelve.

Akumada took a step forwards, reaching his hand out, before Monokuma interrupted, "A taker already? Just a fair warning though, you'd better commit!" Akumada froze, glaring at Monokuma. "If you take that book, it's going to mean you have the desire to kill one of your fellow Applicants. However, you need to be beary careful: because if you get cold feet, there's a time limit attached. You have three days from when you pick up a Murder Textbook. If a body doesn't hit the floor within that period: you're as good as dead! I'll Punish you myself for being a wuss." Akumada retracted his hand quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You...why would anyone take the book if it just means they'd die?" Kotobuki said, glaring.

Kirifuji sighed, "Because they don't intend to die. Being the only one to get that information, knowing something no one could possibly know: it can be a key out of here to those clever enough to utilize this knowledge." There was silence. A few sets of eyes looked at the box, temptation rising. Oonishi himself was a bit worried: it could be such a huge advantage...

"There might not even be anything in there. Just the shorter time limit alone would be an incentive, right? A trap for anyone too greedy for knowledge," Tsujimoto said, her hand readjusting her cap, a bit of worry on her face.

Monokuma laughed, "Upupu. Go ahead and risk it if you want, just remember, I never lie! Risk yourselves for knowledge. Risk taking the book undetected. Put everything on the line to get out of here. Better think twice about those you see as 'reckless', because they'll make the counter drop first!"

Tachibana asked, "What's it counting. Us? The books inside?"

Monokuma shook his head, answering, "Neither. There's one Textbook for each of you, but the timer goes down once you reach your hand in, whether you take a Textbook or not. You could say it counts the number of people who are uncommitted, but once it changes, everyone will know that someone else will die if they don't kill within the next few days. Can you take the paranoia? The knowledge that someone might have a major edge on you?"

Scratching his head, Saitou asked, "So wait, I don't get it. If you punish someone and they die, or their body hits the floor, whatever. Does anyone who took the book still have to kill?"

"Yup!" Monokuma answered. "My punishments don't count, but accidents and suicides sure do. And murders, of course. Once there's a reason for a body discovery announcement, the three day time limit is called off. Oh, and if you think you'll get one copy of the Textbook for investigation, think twice! I'll be emptying this box once we hear that announcement! Questions? Comments? Complaints? Compliance?"

Taiyoshi spoke up, "I have one...what's Super High School Level Despair?"

"Next question," Monokuma stated plainly.

"You stupid bear! Answer me!" Tayoshi growled.

Monokuma shook it head, "It doesn't matter, now, does it? I'm sure the mystery must be unbearable, but we can just drop every plot twist at once, can we? Right, Oonishi?"

Oonishi grumbled, "Er, on one hand, plot twists are usually saved for the end, but on the other some major twist about halfway to give the second part a change in tone or shift the plot towards the climax, such as the main character realizing they were working for the true antagonists the whole time."

"Well, maybe you are! You guys are all pretty dense, I mean, no way you'd catch on. I mean, you seriously thought this place was a base? What an embearassing mistake. It's an Exam Building, and that's all it will be! You should stop hanging out with Kotobuki, Oonishi, since your intelligence averages out to 'normal' when combined with hers," Monokuma began to heckle.

"So, we're done here?" Tachibana asked, moving towards the door.

"I believe so," Oonishi added plainly.

Katsuragi sighed, "Such a lazy incentive. If we simply have someone watch the box, we won't need to worry."

Monokuma looked around at the Applicants, before taking his usual leave, to no one's displeasure.

Tsujimoto nodded at Katsuragi, "I agree. That should be fine."

Kirifuji smirked, "But how many are trustworthy enough? For example, if someone were to allow another to take a book during their watch, and claim that they stepped away to the bathroom when the textbook was taken: well, the damage would be done, then, wouldn't it? The fear that another might have knowledge they do not may make them desire to take the risk and take yet another textbook. The countdown shrinks as paranoia grows: I can see it now."

Kotobuki shook her head, "No one would do something like that!"

Akumada scoffed, "No? Even if a deal wasn't struck, I'm sure some of us here would like to see things be made more interesting."

Kirifuji sighed, "It's true, I must admit. Watching you all squirm as you try to uncover the truth, the tension in the Trials, the sadness, the anger, lies... I can see why it gets high ratings, frankly."

"Well, you sure as hell won't be standing guard," Taiyoshi said confidently, before adding, "And don't let me catch you hanging around either!"

"I'm hardly the only one who enjoys the Trials. Come now, Oonishi-kun, tell me with a straight face: you liked it, didn't you? Revealing the dents on the light fixture, or Mizunoe's inability to read: what will you amaze us with next time?" Kirifuji turned to the Critic, dead serious.

Oonishi turned away, mumbling, "I didn't...I don't like doubting my friends."

Akumada snorted, "Friends this, friends that. If you want to live, cast the doubt without hesitation. If you must trust another, do so in a position where you have nothing little lose." Disgruntled, he headed for the nearest door, turning to Kotobuki, "Will you be starting dinner soon?"

Toyoguchi snapped, "Akumada: it is hardly kind to say such harsh words then turn and beg for a meal only given to you out of Kotobuki's good graces."

"You apparently have to mess up pretty freaking bad to not get food from Kotobuki-san, I mean, Saitou isn't going hungry," Urushibara chuckled.

Saitou opened his mouth angrily, but bit his tongue, shaking his head and leaving.

A few others began to take their leave as well. Oonishi approached Kotobuki, who was looking at the box, the counter still at 'twelve'. It was just the two of them when Oonishi asked, "Are you okay, Kotobuki-chan?"

She smiled at him, "A-okay!" Though she seemed happy as she spoke, she seemed to be slumping a bit. Oonishi could tell she wasn't her usual self.

Oonishi asked, "Are you worried? About the Incentive, I mean."

Kotobuki looked at the box again, before saying, "This one's dumb. No way anyone is going take this bait! They'll have to be Monokuma-dumb to do that! In fact, just to prove it, I'll stand guard all night!" Taking herself up on the challenge, she grabbed a chair, plopping it right in front of the table next to the box and sitting down.

Oonishi scratched his head, before saying, "Well, you've got to make dinner." Kotobuki sighed, standing, looking at the box again. Tentatively, Oonishi suggested, "H-hey, how about I watch over the box instead? I mean, if you could save me a plate, that'd be nice."

Kotobuki considered it for a moment, before grinning, "That'd be great! Thank you, Eiji-kun! But all night though?"

Missing something, Oonishi replied, "A-all night? Well..."

Kotobuki lit up, adding, "How about we both do it? Just you and me! We can watch the movies from my room!"

Oonishi blinked, studying her. Unlike before, she seemed to have bounced back to her usual self. He wasn't too keen on staying up all night, but with Kotobuki...

"Y-yeah, that sounds good, Kotobuki-chan," Oonishi agreed.

Smile as wide as ever, Kotobuki pumped her fist, "Alright! I'm going to go make dinner! See you later, Eiji-kun!" With that, she charged off, as giddy as ever.

Oonishi let out a relieved sigh, glad that she was back to her usual self. As he sat, he wondered if she'd just come to terms with the fact that some of them had the capability to murder, even if they didn't display it. Before, she was certain that none of them would kill, or that she could try and prevent it by strengthen bonds, but now she was trying to prevent it more directly. Oonishi shuddered as he thought: Mizunoe and Tomoe had killed more than just Iketani and Shikishima, they had killed some of Kotobuki's trust in others. Oonishi sat straighter in his chair, not wishing to see Kotobuki in such a sour mood.

Time passed, and Oonishi Eiji found himself growing hungry. After a bit, the door opened, and to his surprise, Taiyoshi popped in, carrying a covered bowl. "Kanata wanted to give you this as soon as she could," she said as she handed it to him. She took a hard look at the counter, unchanged.

"Thank you," Oonishi said as he took the bowl of dumplings and soup. Looking around, he asked, "Wait, where are my utensils?"

"Picky, picky," Taiyoshi sighed. Oonishi gave her a dejected look, before she admitted, "Just kidding, sheesh. I forgot them. I'll be back in a minute." She ran off. The Runner's estimate was not exaggerated: she returned in roughly a minute, just as Oonishi had maneuvered his chair and put his bowl down on the table, uncovering it.

This time with a grateful smile, Oonishi said, "Thank you."

Taiyoshi gave him a hard look, before saying, "So, you'll be here with Kanata-chan tonight?" Oonishi nodded, and she said suddenly, "Don't you touch her. If something happens tonight, you're responsible.

Oonishi swallowed nervously, before replying, "I would never let anything bad happen to Kotobuki-chan."

Taiyoshi looked at him hard, leaning in until her nose was always at his, standing on the tips of her toes. He backed up a bit, and she raised her hand, flicking his forehead, making him raise his hand, rubbing it. "If that makes you flinch, how can I trust you? What'll happen if someone attacks!? You just gonna cry and run!?" Oonishi eyes widened as he stared at her, shocked by the sudden outburst. She continued, "If someone attacks you guys and kills you both, what are we going to do, huh? Kanata keeps everyone's spirit up and you keep the Culprits from Passing. Akumada and Kirifuji can't be trusted. Tsujimoto and Katsuragi are pretty smart too, but it's always you and Kanata calling people out on their lies and mistakes. We aren't going to get out of this without you two. Keep that in mind."

Oonishi was stunned. He suddenly felt like a huge weight was on his shoulders. Had she told Kotobuki this too? What about the others, had they considered the same thing? Was their trust in him that great? Taiyoshi let out an exasperated sigh, "Jeez, you guys are the most oblivious... You seriously haven't thought about it like that?"

Oonishi glanced away, "Well, I haven't done that much. I'm just a Critic. It's not really a Talent: I'm just judging the Talents of others. And I'm definitely not some Sleuth or anything. I've just got an eye for detail, I guess."

Growling, Taiyoshi raised her hands, unleashing a barrage of flicks as Oonishi raised his arms in defense, shouting, "Stop being so modest! It's not like you have to do anything different, just don't die and keep your head on straight in the Trials! Who cares why you're here in the first place? Who cares about Hope's Peak Academy? The only thing worth caring about it our Future!" She raised one last finger, holding it in front of Oonishi's recoiling face, asking, "Got it?"

Oonishi thought for a moment, mumbling, "Uh. Ow!" He rubbed his nose where Taiyoshi flicked him one last time, before saying, "I got it, I got it. I won't die, and I won't let Kotobuki die either." He added, "And I'll do my best during the Trials too."

Taiyoshi nodded, satisfied, before heading out. Before she left, she turned, saying, "If you let someone Pass, I will haunt you so hard your descendants will never forget my face." With that, she left, heading out and leaving him to his meal.

After calming down a bit, Oonishi waited in the Meeting Room, eating his food before Kotobuki finally arrived sometime after he'd finished. "Did you like it?" she asked, smiling. As if knowing the answer, she asked another question without waiting for his response, "Nijiko-chan was up her for quite a while, something up?"

Oonishi shook his head, "We were just talking about things." He felt no need to bring up all the pointless details though.

Nodding, she took his bowl, saying, "I'm going to grab the movies! Be back in a flash!" as she headed off, Oonishi grabbed a couple chairs, setting them next to each other, making sure there was a bit of space. As she took a minute or so, Oonishi began to worry, but his fears were unfounded, and she returned just find, movies in hand. Grabbing one of them, she popped it into the projector, before sitting down. When Oonishi sat, she turned to him and smiled, scooting her chair closer. Oonishi didn't say anything, turning his gaze forward as the movie started.

First, they watched the 'Wizards of Seraten', the light and fun movie hopefully keeping them occupied. Kotobuki seemed to enjoy it, giggling at the lameness of the jokes or occasionally being surprised by something she didn't remember or notice the first time. Oonishi had a stony expression, watching intensely, occasionally nodding at something or responding to Kotobuki. At one point, he answered one of her questions, and he went into a bit of a rant about the origination and history of the trope in which a villain, usually an evil wizard, has their soul tied to an artifact or object, citing several examples as she listened quietly, smiling slightly. During the climax, they were rudely interrupted by the sound of bells and an announcement, "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. And with that, good night and sweet dreams~"

With the scant amount of emotional tension removed entirely from the last scene by the nighttime announcement, Oonishi could not say he enjoyed the rewatch very much. It was too shallow an experience the first time, but he didn't mind being with Kotobuki, whom said that she thought the movie was 'not as good as I remembered'. Getting up, she changed the movie, inserting 'Gangrene' before dimming the lights more than they already had been.

"H-hey! Why'd you do that?" Oonishi asked, a bit of fear at the edge of his voice.

"Atmosphere, right? You said something like that just a couple minutes ago. I figured since it's a spooky movie, it'd be better if it was darker, right?" Kotobuki reasoned.

Oonishi nodded, uneasily concurring, "This is true..."

As the movie started, Oonishi's heart was pounding. He couldn't help but think of Tachibana Chiyoko as her name popped up on screen as it began, and how she was different than he'd imagined. However, as the tension mounted, he found himself starting to shake. After emitting one emasculating squeal of fright during one scene, Kotobuki, unfettered, suddenly grabbed his hand, holding it. He turned to her, seeing her reassuring smile in the light from the projected film. His breath began to steady as he gripped her hand, glad for the darkness as he felt his ears burn with embarrassment. As the movie continued, Oonishi's heart leapt out of his chest. Not because of the movie, but rather because he felt Kotobuki lean her head on his shoulder. Red once more, he found himself in an awkward position, unable to move easily, unwilling to actually say something. How he regretted not speaking up when his father insist he be sent to an all-boys school: perhaps he'd know the answer to his dilemma if he'd had more experience with those of the opposite gender.

As the movie went on, Oonishi found himself unable to focus, being too distracted by the girl next to him. She was too close: he felt her every breath or shift in movement. After a bit longer, he was startled out of his seat by a sudden voice from behind them, "Hey! No sleeping outside of the Dorm rooms!" He crashed to the ground, Kotobuki coming with him, landing on top of his back.

Oonishi, face down, got up when he had the chance. Looking at her, he saw her sitting on the floor, rubbing at her eyes, grumbling. Apparently, she'd been sleeping, or just about to. Monokuma, standing on the table, continued, "I don't want to have to warn you again! If I do, I'll punch you, and I hit hard enough to break three thousand Monokumas! That's three thousand times as strong as Mizunoe with his bear hands! Well, my bear hands, he's got regular old human paws."

"Nrgh, Monokumaaaaaa," Kotobuki moaned sleepily, swiping at him with a fist, which sailed harmlessly through the air in front of her.

"Trying to attack me too? It really is a wonder you're still alive. Speaking of alive, at least you are, unlike that guy on the screen. Yuck, he's all rotting and stuff. To think a middle schooler directed this: she must have one sick and twisted mind. Anyway, you kiddies go off to bed! I can't bear the thought of killing you for something so minor like falling asleep," Monokuma said, faking sincerity.

"Gotta stay up! Gotta watch the book box," Kotobuki insisted, eyes bloodshot as she suggested, "Coffeeeeeeee! Let's make coffeeeeeee!"

Monokuma left as Oonishi sighed, "The Dining Hall is closed, Kotobuki-chan. I don't think we can watch the box, but I don't think we need too: as long as everyone thinks we're here, no one would come, since they wouldn't want to risk being spotted. You told everyone we'd be up here, right?" Kotobuki nodded, eyes closed. Oonishi wasn't sure if she'd heard him, but it wasn't like he could verify.

Gently wrapping his arm around her, he helped her up, before leading her downstairs, being careful not to lose his balance on the steps. They made their way to her room, and Oonishi requested her key, opening the door and going in. He put her in her bed, where she crawled in, not even bothering with the blankets. As he turned to leave, he apologized, "Sorry, Kotobuki-chan, maybe we'll do better next time." He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to help her, letting out a forlorn sigh as he went to leave.

As he reached, he heard Kotobuki mumble, "S'okay. G-g'night Eijiji-kun." He couldn't help but smile as he closed the door behind him, but once he did, he frowned, hoping that just the thought that the pair might be waiting there would dissuade anyone from trying to sneak a Textbook. A bit worried, he headed to bed himself, unable to do much more.


	14. 3-3: Radio Noise

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Kotobuki's eyelids fluttered open as the bells played, the announcement making her grunt as she rolled over. Remembering breakfast, she began to push herself up, when she recalled something else. "The Texbooks!" she gasped. Scrambling out of bed, she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, crawling to her feet and rushing for the door. She tore out of her room, looking around, not seeing anyone yet. Breaking into a hurried run, she turned the corner and headed up the stairs. By the time she made it to the Meeting Room, she was quite winded. Panting, she opened the door and stepped in. The lights were still dimmed as she'd left them, but the counter on the box had changed, now reading 'eleven'. Her heart sank as she froze, her worst fears confirmed. That was it: one of the books had been taken. If a murder didn't occur in the next few days, the person who did it would be killed by Monokuma. Slumping again, she returned to the lower floors, reaching the Dining Hall. Opening the double doors, she saw that she was the last one to arrive.

Looking around at the other eleven, she said accusingly, "Okay, fess up, who took it!?"

Tsujimoto asked, "Are you okay, Kotobuki-san?"

"Lose something?" Urushibara asked.

Getting frustrated, Kotobuki demanded, "The Textbooks! The counter is down to eleven!" There were a few moments of silence as it sunk in.

Katsuragi said plainly, "Oh dear, so someone is indeed planning a murder."

Toyoguchi gritted his teeth, "Miscreants. We should be much more vigilant. Who knows what secrets that book could hold."

Saitou seemed displeased as well, grumbling nonsensically. After a moment, Kotobuki asked, "When did it happen though? We must have been there until about-"

"Eleven," Oonishi finished for her. "Then Monokuma interrupted. You were half asleep, so I took you back, but then I went back to sleep. I didn't think I could stay up, and Monokuma said he'd only give as one warning, so I went to bed," he explained.

"After grabbing the Textbook," Akumada said accusingly.

"N-no! Of course not," Eiji insisted.

"It would have been the perfect time. The rest of us would have believed you were watching the movie, and not bothered to interfere until later, when we believed you finished your date," Kirifuji suggested.

"That's not right! It wasn't a date, it was reconnaissance! We were going to stay all night," Oonishi explained.

Tsujimoto grumbled, "I knew I should have checked on you. You should have told me you were going to try and stay there the whole time! That's dangerous! Especially since you didn't tell us everything: if someone had tried to sneak in, saw you two, and decided to kill you, well..."

Taiyoshi grumbled, "That's what I was trying to tell him."

Kinashi spoke up, saying, "Perhaps if the Culprit behind the Murder Textbook reveals the information within, we can convince Monokuma that his incentive was no good."

Urushibara shook his head, "No way that'd work..."

Tachibana sighed, "She was just kidding." Kinashi opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself, looking aside shamefully.

"Did you see anything, Katsuragi-san?" Tsujimoto asked.

Katsuragi shook her head, "I was mostly in the Radio Room, messing around with the voice recorder while I waited to hear something."

"Try not to mess around with that too much, it might have limited battery life," Tachibana requested.

Katsuragi rolled her eyes, "Says the girl who left an overly long joke recorded without actually finishing it. I haven't been that disappointed since my fifth birthday party."

Akumada scoffed, "Enough of this. We can't do anything but wait. Unless, of course, you want some of the information yourself, in which you'll simply have to take the risk yourself."

"You're just hungry, aren't you?" Saitou observed. Akumada did not respond.

Kotobuki looked around, still frustrated. Someone was going to die soon, and this time, no one could stop it. Unable to say anything else, she stomped into the Kitchen. She put her energy into breakfast, trying to keep her mind off things. All she had to do was Hope that the person who took the Textbook failed to kill, and that no one else took one either. She hated herself for Hoping one of her fellow Applicants would just die, but it was her fault. She should have prepared herself more and kept up guard the whole night. She couldn't blame Oonishi: he'd done what he could. Unless...he had taken a book? Realizing what she was thinking, she shook her head roughly, throwing herself deeper into her current task.

She finished in due time, and the meal came and went, everyone fanning out after eating. Kotobuki remained, at least for a bit, until she got up to leave. Wanting to stand guard in the Radio Room, she headed upstairs. Turning a few corners, she arrived, opening the door, finding the room was not so empty. Tachibana sat in the chair, spinning slowly. She stopped when she faced Kotobuki, smiling, "Oh, Kotobuki-chan! Here to listen for messages for me?"

Kotobuki nodded, "Yup! I can take over for a while. At least until lunch time."

Tachibana smiled, "Whew, thanks. I've been in here for five whole minutes! The walls were starting to close in. The voice recorder is over there. Try not to fiddle with the dials and such too much, m'kay? Just a little is fine though."

"O-okay," Kotobuki nodded, a bit uncertain about fiddling with things at all. Tachibana headed off, leaving the Luckster alone in the Radio Room. 'What could possibly go wrong?', she wondered to herself.

Luckily, nothing went wrong, but nothing went right either. Nothing went. She just sat there. For a few hours, with nothing but a voice recorder and a swivel chair. The energetic girl made due somehow, meandering about, searching the room several times, even daring to poke and mess around with things.

Around lunch time, she started to get a bit hungry. Looking at the radio console, she moaned, growing impatient, "Say something people!"

"Something, people," came a voice from the door. Kotobuki turned in the chair, seeing Tachibana re-enter, a plate of sandwiches in hand. Kotobuki's eyes widened as she saw the plate, suddenly much hungrier then she already was. Tachibana looked between the plate and Kotobuki, before saying, "These are mine. Get your own." Kotobuki slumped, frowning dejectedly. Tachibana snorted, "Gosh, I'm kidding. You've been good, so I made lunch for us!"

Frown flipped upside down, Kanata happily took the offered sandwich, quickly taking a bite. "Thanks for the meal, Tachibana-chan!" she said, the words slightly muffled by bite of food in her mouth.

Tachibana hopped onto the Radio console, sitting as she ate, while Kotobuki kept to the chair. The Director asked before taking a bite, "While we're on the subject of food: where did you learn to cook anyway?"

Kotobuki swallowed a bite before answering, "Well, first, I was just helping my mom, then I guess I just got better at it. Oh yeah! I think one of my teachers wanted the class to do some research into how different cultures treat the same subject, or something. I did food! I studied and learned how to make a bunch of foreign dishes. I got the highest grade in my class! Best I ever did in school, even if it was just elementary school."

Tachibana nodded, "Oh, so you've been cooking a while then?" Kotobuki nodded. Tachibana looked her over, before leaning down and suddenly poking the Luckster in the stomach, making her gasp in surprise and flinch away. "Man, you're so thin for someone who makes such good food. You have no idea how jealous I am." She pinched her own, somewhat flabby stomach as she frowned, "I'm not that lucky..."

Thinking, Kotobuki said, "I can change up my dishes, try and make something healthier. Or we can both exercise more often! It'd be easier if we both did it, right?"

Tachibana sighed, "I appreciate it, but I'll pass." Popping the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth, she asked, "So, I guessing you haven't heard anything?" Kotobuki shook her head in disappointment. Tachibana sighed, "Ah well, it can't be helped. If our broadcasters had any sense, they repeat the message or something. They might not be trying to reach us though."

Kotobuki shook her head, "No! Of course they are! We're the only kids in a base dealing with Super High School Level Despair! Maybe." Still having no idea what that could be, she asked Tachibana, "What do you think Super High School Level Despair could be?"

Tachibana thought, before suggesting, "Well, maybe someone really good at causing Despair? Like...a bully? Maybe she's one of those stupid girls I had to deal with in elementary school."

Kotobuki blinked, asking, "Wait, Tachibana-chan, you were bullied?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, cause I was weird. I mean, when a spider popped up in the classroom, everyone would scream and run, but I'd try to catch it. Same for beetles and stuff in the woods. Of course, when the other kids heckled me, I heckled back." She looked down, an evil smile plastered on her face. "Mwahahaha..." she chortled.

"Y-you're scaring me..." Kotobuki admitted, a little weirded out.

Tachibana grinned, "It's okay. I mean, it's not like I did any permanent physical damage." Kotobuki gawked, as Tachibana giggled, "Or any lasting damage. Gosh Kotobuki! What do you think I am?"

Kotobuki admitted, "Well, I saw part of your movie, and it's just hard to believe someone my age came up with most of that." Realizing something that had been bugging her, she asked, "How did you get into the movie business anyway? What about your inspirations for your stuff? Oh, or...you wouldn't happen to know anything about Yamamoto Shiki, would you?"

Tachibana thought for a moment, before answering, "Uh, nope, not a whole lot. I mean, I've met him once or twice, and for some reason, I remember him talking about radio stuff, but I didn't remember enough, apparently. Guess I should have picked up more of his Super High School Level Radio Host knowledge when I had the chance. Too late now."

Moving on, Tachibana continued, "As for my movies...well, my dad was into acting, actually. Or well, he wanted to be, but he wasn't very good...my mom was the main breadwinner of our family, and I was too young to be left at home, so he'd take me to studios when he needed to audition. Well, once, when I was wandering around, I stumbled across a script to a future episode of 'Scandals of Justice', just sitting there on the desk, waiting for me. I'd actually watched a lot of it with my dad. He was interested in the story, but the acting was kinda off, so he wanted in on that. But when I read the script, I noticed the plot was getting way weird. I didn't like the developments, so I fixed it!" Kotobuki smiled, leaning in. She just loved hearing about Super High School Level Talents showing off, no matter their age. Tachibana went on, "Anyway, it turned out to be an older draft, but when someone saw me editing it, they snatched it from me. They thought I was just scribbling. But like, less than a week later, my dad got a call from the studio, and they wanted to see me: they actually read my edits and liked it! The studio couldn't believe a schoolkid could come up with something like that."

Kanata smiled, "I guess they're never heard of the World's Hope!"

Tachibana shrugged, "My dad wasn't too pleased. He was so excited when the studio called...but anyway, they decided to give me a shot. Man, the look on their faces when I explained the reasons for my changes. They were like: did this elementary schoolgirl really just say something that made so much sense?" She made a face, jaw dropping, eyes bulging in surprise, before laughing again. She smiled, "They gave me a shot at directing, and well, the rest is history. Oh, and 'Gangrene'? I searched up some stuff on the internet, found a lot of nasty diseases. I needed one for an idea I had, see? And when I got to gangrene, the pictures were so nasty but I couldn't stop looking! It was perfect. I whipped my ideas into a pitch, got funding, it came out, and viola, I started a smash hit horror trilogy."

Kanata smiled, "I need to go finish the rest of that! I tried watching, but, well..." She trailed off, thinking of Monokuma. Curious about something else, she asked, "What about your dad? Did he ever make it in acting?"

Tachibana frowned, letting out a long sigh, before answering, "Nope." As she stayed silent, otobuki studied her. Tachibana stayed quiet for a few moments, before relenting, "Well, I mean, he couldn't make it on his own...he just wasn't very good! I tried to throw him a bone, you know, giving him bit parts in 'Scandals of Justice' with like, a minute of screentime and two lines. He kinda wanted to make it on his own, but hell, I was a sixth grader and even I knew that it was about whom you knew, not how good you were. Well, unless you were me. Argh, now I feel even worse."

Trying to make her feel better, Kotobuki said, "W-well, your dad's still acting, right?"

Tachibana frowned, shaking her head, "He got demoted to an extra. When they had to shoot one scene so many times because his delivery was so...meh, they swapped him out for an extra that got it right on the first try. He got really depressed after that. Got a regular job, drank with his friends more. He was fine out of the house, but when he was home, he just sorta...didn't do anything. He stopped watching TV with me, dropped Scandals of Justice...I don't even think he went to see my movies."

Kotobuki thought on that for a moment, before her look hardened, and she said, "That's not right. He should have been supporting you!"

Blinking in surprise, Tachibana reasoned, "Well, I did sort of crush his dreams..."

Kotobuki stood, "No you didn't! You tried to help him! He's the one who gave up! Don't blame yourself!"

Tachibana said nothing, sitting more a few moments. With a sigh, she stood, saying, "Well, it's not like I can talk to him."

Kotobuki smiled, "Don't worry. Once we get out, I'm sure you'll get the chance. And if he doesn't listen, let me knock some sense into him!"

Tachibana looked at her for a moment, before forcing a laugh. The laugh became more relaxed as she continued, laughing a bit more before toning it down. Taking the plates, she went to the door, saying, "I'll be back in a bit, you can leave once I get back, 'kay?" Kotobuki smiled, and Tachibana headed out the door.

Kotobuki waited in the usual quiet for a little longer, until she came back. Kotobuki hopped up, before saying, "Seeya later, Tachibana-chan! I think I'm going to try and watch your movie. I've only seen the second one."

Tachibana studied her, before saying incredulously, "You...why did you only see the second one!?"

Kotobuki shrugged, "Well, it came out, and got a lot of hype, and one of my friends wanted to see it so we all went." Tachibana crossed her arms, giving her a hard look, as if shaming the Luckster. Kotobuki stammered, "D-did I mess up?"

"Go watch it already!" Tachibana said suddenly, snatching the chair from Kotobuki. Kotobuki nodded, hopping out the door. She took a breath as she headed downstairs. She had to admit, Tachibana had it pretty hard, but she was still able to make something of herself. Kotobuki still found herself being impressed by these Super High School Level Hope's Peak Applicants.

Hoping into the Meeting Room, Kotobuki was relieved that the number on the box of Murder Textbooks remained unchanged. The projector still contained the movie, so all she needed to do was play it. Dimming the lights and taking a seat, she finally started to watch Gangrene. She was finding it enjoyable, even more so than the sequel, as she understood everything that was happening. Around the bone chilling climax, the door to the Meeting Room opened, and a familiar Karuta Queen stepped in. "Kotobuki-san?" she called out.

Scrambling to pause the movie, Kotobuki hit a button on the projector, accidentally hitting 'eject' instead in the darkness. The movie stopped, popping out of the projector. Disappointed in her mistake, Kotobuki stepped down from the chair, asking, "Yes, Kinashi-san?"

"Er, did I interrupt something?" the short haired girl asked, worried. Kotobuki shook her head, and Kinashi continued, "I see. Well, I was simply a little worried. It is nearly dinner time, and-"

"Ah! Is it?" Kotobuki gasped. Kinashi nodded, and Kanata said, "Guess I better get started, eheheh." Resolving to finish the movie later, Kotobuki and Kinashi returned downstairs, and the Luckster got started on the meal. 'Gangrene' still fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but check and double check what she was cooking to make sure it was still perfectly good.

After the meal, Kotobuki found herself in the Kitchen, washing the dishes alone. She felt like Urushibara with how thorough she was being. After a while, the door opened, and Kinashi stepped through, seeming a little guilty. Bowing, she said, "I realized while we were eating: I did interrupt you, did I not? I am sorry, it shall not happen again."

Shaking her head, Kotobuki said, "No, no, it's fine! We need to eat sometime. I just got distract-"

"I would like to make it up to you," Kinashi interjected. Realizing, she bowed again, saying, "I also apologize for interrupting your words."

Kotobuki wanted to say everything was still fine, but Kinashi didn't seem willing to accept that. "O-okay, Kinashi-san..." The Karuta Queen's idea of help seemed to be to aid in the dishes, and the two wrapped that up without taking too long.

Seeing opportunity, Kotobuki asked, "Kinashi-san, wanna hang out for a little bit?"

Kinashi thought for a moment, before asking, "But what about your movie, Kotobuki-san?"

As much as Kotobuki wanted to see it, getting closer to her fellow Applicants was more important. "It'll still be there later!" Kanata insisted. "We should go somewhere else to talk though..."

After a moment, Kinashi nodded, before turning and leaving. Kotobuki followed, and was led right back to the Meeting Room, where Kinashi undimmed the lights. Thinking about what she knew about her, and what she didn't, Kotobuki asked, "So, I remember you said your brother was part of how you got into Karuta, right?" Kotobuki recalled unfailingly the name of Kinashi Rentarou, the Super High School Level Poet of the 75th Class.

Kinashi nodded, "I believe it was the spring break between my first and second years of middle school. He was going over some old research into his field having just graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. He became interested once more in the Hyakunin Isshu once again, looking into those hundred poems. I stumbled across a deck of the cards and because interested, especially when I learned there was a game you could play with them. He taught me more about the poetry aspect, and also introduced me to a local Karuta Society, where I learned the game itself. Those first few months, I was perhaps a bit...out of control."

Kotobuki stated, "That's...hard to imagine."

Kinashi smiled, "I could not get enough. Once I took my first card from my opponent, I had to have them all, I suppose. I practiced incessantly, preforming practice swings while listening to tapes of recorded readings. I attended every tournament I could: even if I was not playing, I was studying the top players, watching their matches. Our society's head was glad to help me when he saw how much effort I put into it, taking me to tournaments so I could increase my rank. I ascended to A Rank faster than anyone they knew."

Kotobuki was starting to get a little lost. She knew about the whole Master and Queen bits, and some tidbits about the game itself, but this was getting a little over her head. Sensing he confusion, Kinashi explained. "Oh, excuse me. The recorded readings are often used when no dedicated reader is available, and players take the cards when the first verse of the poem is read out, the grace and speed of the swing usually dictating who gets it."

"I-I remember how to play, Kinashi-san," Kotobuki insisted. "Er, it's the exact things about the rank I don't remember."

"Oh, excuse me," Kinashi nodded. "D Rank refers to a beginning player. They are moved to C Rank upon coming in a high position in a tournament, which are also divided by rank. C rank players need to come within the top two in a tournament to ascend to B Rank. B Rank players need to become runner up twice or win a tournament to ascend to A Rank. A Rank players, the highest rank, can play in the Master and Queen qualifiers, to have a shot at being named the best in the world." Continuing her own story, she said, "I reached A Rank at the yearly tournament held at the Omi Jingu shrine in summer, playing against a number of other players at my age. Later in the year, I competed in the Queen Qualifiers, winning some particularly difficult matches to represent Western Japan in the last round some time later, eventually earning the right to challenge the Queen after beating a particularly strong opponent, who very much deserved her spot in representing the East. Luckily for me, I had an advantage against her due to her poor memory. I dearly hope to play with her again though; her passion and spirit were quite infectious."

Kotobuki smiled, "I didn't see that one, but I saw your game against the Queen! She was a third year high schooler, and you were just a third year middle schooler, right?"

Kinashi nodded, "Yes, and when she took the title, she had been a third year middle schooler herself. It was a close match, very close. She was very fast, like a precise razor, taking cards without making a sound. Even through my techniques of switching similar sounding cards often, the moments she hesitated were all that allowed me to get the slightest edge and procure victory. But as you likely saw, at the end it was down to luck, with each of us down to a single card."

Kotobuki shook her head, "No, not all luck. It was your Talent that got you too that point in the first place! You both deserved victory." Kinashi frowned, as if upset by something. Kotobuki stammered, "Er, d-did I say something wrong."

Kinashi brushed some of her sort red hair aside, regaining her composure, before saying, "Well...Talent was not all that carried me to victory. Everyone said it was: my friends, my family, those at my Karuta Society. It was only my brother who realized how much hard work I put into it. I practice every day, and still do, even when forced to take part in this Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing. Perhaps I should have taken more time and earned the title of Queen later, then maybe my hard work would have been noticed... Why is it that whenever someone young does something impressive, it's always considered Talent? Is it simply the belief that the young cannot appreciate hard work often enough?"

Taken aback Kotobuki thought on it for a moment. She admitted, "Well, there isn't much difference, is there? I mean, if there's one person here who didn't work at their Talent, it'd be me. I wanted the chance to go to Hope's Peak, but maybe if I worked hard at some other skill, I'd be here as like, a Super High School Level Cook or something." Not wanting to imply otherwise, she quickly added, "Er, I'm no Hanamura though...maybe some other thing?"

Kinashi stopped, before apologizing, "Er, excuse me, I failed to even consider your Talent. But I think...you are correct. The other Applicants here put their hardest efforts into their work, craft, or hobbies as well; I am not the only one. Thank you for helping me realize that, Kotobuki-san." The Luckster smiled, and Kinashi took her leave, her eyes lingering on the box for a moment before she exited. Kotobuki was a bit envious of the Queen: she'd been playing Karuta for around a year, and she was one of the best in the world. Kanata really wished she had that kind of dedication.

Alone in the Meeting Room once more, she decided to try and finish 'Gangrene'. Popping it back in, she got back to roughly the point she had been, letting it play. By the time she got to the climax, she was once again interrupted by the nighttime announcement, ruining part of the tension. By the time she finished, she was exhausted once again. Getting up, she stumbled back downstairs, hopping into bed, falling asleep once she'd hit the pillow, her dreams unplagued by horrific images from the movie she'd just watched.

* * *

Kotobuki awoke the next day at the morning announcement, on day thirteen of their captivity. Rubbing her eyes, she rolled over, grumbling. After another minute, she crawled out of bed, washing her face before heading out. Reaching the Dining Hall, she was surprised to see no one there. Blinking, and a bit fearful, she called out, "Hello?" Gingerly, she checked the Kitchen, remembering that she was attacked there once. But alas, it was also empty. Stepping back outside, she looked around. Her heart jumped when she saw a strange, roundish figure moving at the end of the hallway. She called out again, voice starting to shake, "Who's there?" She could feel her heart pounding as she slowly walked towards the end of the hall, checking over her shoulder, hoping whatever it was didn't come from behind her. As she passed in front of the stairs upwards halfway down the hall, she stopped, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out from the stairs. As soon as she turned her head, she was bowled over as someone crashed into her. Both parties fell to the ground. Kotobuki bumped her head on the ground, groaning in pain as she got up, seeing Taiyoshi hopping to her feet, looking a bit worried. She sighed in relief as she saw Kotobuki, saying, "Whew, you're okay. Have you seen anyone else?"

Kotobuki shook her head, before suddenly saying, "Wait! I saw something turn that way! Hurry before it gets away!" Taiyoshi, her uncertainty clear, ran off, turning the corner after a few seconds. A few moments later, Taiyoshi came up behind Kotobuki, skidding to a stop, shaking her head.

"Damn, they could have gone anywhere! So you haven't seen anyone else? We're missing a few," Taiyoshi explained. Holding up her fingers, she counted, "Katsuragi, Kirifuji, Oonishi, Kinashi, and Toyoguchi."

Kotobuki asked, worried, "What's going on?"

Taiyoshi shook her head, "Let's get you get upstairs right now! The Radio Room, I've gotta find everyone else. There are too many guys not responding, something weird is going on." Before Kotobuki could try to respond, Taiyoshi grabbed Kotobuki by the hand and made her way back up the stairs, dragging Kotobuki along. Kotobuki tried to get more answers, but after a bit of running, she was winded.

Within a minute or so, they were at the Radio Room. Urushibara was standing outside, hands in his coat pockets. As the pair reached the room, they saw Tsujimoto and Tachibana standing behind Akumada, whom sat in the chair. Kotobuki's panting from the run got Akumada's attention, and he stood, suddenly growling, "Why didn't you answer!?"

Kotobuki, red in the face, continued to catch her breath, trying to sputter out an answer. As she tried to speak, Taiyoshi said, "I'm going to go see if I can find anyone else."

Just after she ran off, Saitou approached the door, just as there was a crackling from the radio. Eyes widening in disbelief, Akumada turned. Through the crackling, someone was trying to say something, "Rescue co-" a few moments of booming static, then "-mit murder, do not-" a bit more static interrupted, just for a moment, then finally, "-escape. Stay well." There was a bit more static, and it finally cut out.

After a few moments, Saitou asked, "What was that? Was it-"

"Further instruction, just as I said," Akumada said, a grin on his face, though not a pleasant one.

Kotobuki repeated, her breath returned, "Rescue co...ntrol? Rescue coming? Coming!"

Tsujimoto added, "Then maybe, 'do not commit murder'. Or 'omit murder'? No, probably not."

"Then 'do not escape'? there was another word there though. 'Do not let Monokuma say you cannot escape?" Tachibana wondered.

"Too long," Urushibara sighed, not offering any other ideas.

Akumada pushed past the others, saying, "I'll tell Taiyoshi and check the men's bathrooms and Changing Room. Stay put." With that, he left, turning the corner to the next hallway.

With him gone, Kotobuki had to ask, "So, what's going on? What didn't I answer?"

Tsujimoto began to explain, "Akumada was looking around for whatever reason, but he passed the Radio Room and heard 'Await further instruction'. He said he looked for the voice recorder, but it wasn't there, so he ran back to the Dorms and hit all the doorbells, but not everyone responded. When I got out into the hall, he was fine, but when he said some people weren't responding, we started to get a little worried something had happened. We wanted to stick together, so we all came up here. Taiyoshi ran off to check on everyone who didn't respond once the morning announcement played. We figured that if the doorbell failed, that would work.

Kotobuki blinked, "Weird, the doorbell didn't wake me up, but the morning announcement did." She scratched her head, not having an answer. "I'm sorry, maybe my doorbell is broken?" she suggested.

"Or Akumada didn't hit it right," Urushibara suggested.

Saitou sighed, saying, "Something's definitely up. Way too many people aren't responding. So, I thought this was a good-"

Before he could finish, Taiyoshi reappeared, Katsuragi Yumi in hand, being carried like a bride or princess in the Runner's arms. Taiyoshi set her down and she brushed herself off. "Thank you for the ride, Taiyoshi-chan," Katsuragi said.

Taiyoshi slapped the back of Katsuragi's head just hard enough to make her emit a cry of surprise, insisting in frustration, "This is only the once, because it's an emergency!"

As Taiyoshi wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead, Kotobuki asked, "Are you okay, Nijiko-chan?"

She smiled, "Okay? This is the first sweat I've worked up since I don't even know when. Those stairs are tough. If it weren't for all the missing guys, I'd be feeling great. Did we get any more radio contact?"

Tachibana, nodded, repeating what they assumed they'd heard just after she'd left. With a sigh, the Director plopped into the swivel chair, grumbling, "Why don't they just repeat their broadcasts? It'd make it way easier on us. Did we really need everyone here in the first place?"

Taiyoshi, looking around, asked, "I can't believe you guys just let Akumada skulk off alone. Like that's a good idea..." No one replied.

After a few moments or silence, Urushibara grumbled, "Can we really just wait here? I mean, we'll be fine if we go look for the others with the buddy system."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Okay, Tachibana-san and Katsuragi-san, you stay here in case we get any more messages. I'll take Saitou-san and head one way, Kotobuki-san, you take Urushibara-san. Taiyoshi-san, you can take the lead or stay and rest, whichever you prefer."

Taking a breath, Taiyoshi nodded, "No, I'll help."

Scratching her chin, Tsujimoto suggested, "Okay, in that case, you check these top two floors, then Saitou and I will check one dorm level and Kotobuki and Urushibara can check the other. Sound good? Every room we can too."

Nodding, the groups headed off. Kotobuki, Urushibara at her side, quickly headed down with Tsujimoto and Saitou. When they reached the Dorm level, Tsujimoto and Saitou quickly headed towards the stairs, while Kotobuki and Urushibara headed by the Dorm Rooms again, going for the doorbells, not cutting any corners. Kotobuki felt a pang as she reached the first door, Tomoe's, but rang the doorbell anyway. However, soon after they started, Toyoguchi's door, second on the right, suddenly cracked open. In a moment, it swung inward, revealing Kinashi. Noting their expressions, she asked, "Is something the matter?"

Urushibara gasped, "W-what are you doing in there? And why didn't you respond to the doorbell earlier?"

Kinashi blinked, "I am not sure what you are referring too. There was only the morning announcement and the doorbell just now. As for why I was in Toyoguchi's room, I was worried about the one who took the Murder Textbook perhaps learning something devious, like the ability to slip into rooms without a key. After confessing my paranoid fears, Toyoguchi offered to let me sleep in his room in case such a thing did happen."

"Where'd he go? Your room?" Kotobuki asked.

Kinashi shook her head, "He decided to take a shower as soon as morning arrived. I thought it would be polite to wait for him."

Urushibara interrupted, "Hey, we've still got the rest of the floor to search, come on, Kotobuki-san."

Nodding, Kotobuki said, "Just stay here for now, Kinashi-san, in case Toyoguchi finishes. I'll come back later!" With that, the two headed off, continuing to ring the doorbells, checking the Janitor and Stationary Closet as well. The Dining Hall and Kitchen were empty too. Moving into the Laundry Room, one of the washers was running loudly, something inside. Urushibara approached the washer, while Kotobuki, not seeing anything else obvious, moved to the closet, hitting the light switch, gasping at what she saw. Urushibara, hearing her, stopped examining the washer and went to her side.

Near to the door, lying on his back, was Kirifuji Shinichi, an expression of fear frozen on his face, a line of blood across his neck. Leaning against the rack in the center of the room was Oonishi Eiji, unmoving, his arms raised, wrists tied to the bar of the rack with a coat, his head hanging, a rag on the ground next to him.

"Eiji-kun!?" Kotobuki cried out, running to his side as an announcement rang out.

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Grading Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

Heart racing, she moved to untie his wrists, the knot being tied tightly enough to keep his hands in place, but loosely enough not to constrict blood flow. Panicking, unable to untie the knot, she put her hand at his neck, checking his pulse. He was alive. Kotobuki caught her breath, relieved, wiping at the tears of relief that had begun to accumulate at the edge of her eyes, mumbling, "Thank god..."

A bit of her composure regained, she looked over at Kirifuji, Urushibara simply stood above him, a sour expression on his face. He turned to her, shaking his head grimly. Kotobuki felt her arms shaking. Another murder had occurred, and she'd been helpless to prevent it. Once again, Monokuma's paws found their way into her attempt at maintaining an everyday life...


	15. 3-4: A Clean Case

**Radio Outs: Abnormal Days**

* * *

As Kotobuki recovered, looking back and forth between the deceased Kirifuji and the unconscious Oonishi, Urushibara said shakily, "Er, I-I'll grab the others!" As he ran off, Kotobuki returned to Oonishi, untying his wrists. Once he was able to lie down, Kotobuki maneuvered him so that his head rested on her lap, to keep him from waking up with a sore neck. She began to calm down, her heartbeat returning to normal.

Eventually, Akumada, Saitou, and Tsujimoto arrived. Akumada raised his hand taking command, "Don't touch the bodies." Noticing Kotobuki, his face contorted into a snarl, and he growled, "What do you think you're doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"It's not a body, it's Eiji!" Kotobuki insisted fiercely.

Scowling, Akumada approached, grabbing Oonishi's wrist, applying two fingers as he checked his pulse. Shaking his head once he realized he was still alive, he stepped away, snorting, "I had thought you had snapped upon seeing your beloved Oonishi Eiji dead. Don't mislead me like that again." Spotting the cloth hanging from the rack, he asked, "What's this?"

Kotobuki explained shakily, "It was tied to his wrists. I don't know why it was there, but I couldn't just leave it!"

"Did you at least remember the knot? Every detail could be important," Akumada asked. Kotobuki frowned, shaking her head, looking downcast. "Idiot girl!" Akumada growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is rude to raise your voice, especially to a lady, Akumada," Toyoguchi growled, arriving, Kinashi right behind him. The Blacksmith was still wet from his shower, his hair dripping, parts of his yukata moist with water. The two saw the body, flinching. Akumada went to Kirifuji's corpse, crouching down, examining it. Within a few minutes, Taiyoshi arrived, Urushibara, Katsuragi, and Tachibana coming in not long after.

With everyone assembled, Monokuma hopped in, laughing, "Here we go again! Never gets old. Nice to see everyone here at the same time for once, even if you aren't all conscious. Gosh, it's like you guys don't like hanging around dead bodies." Without needing to be asked, he passed out the 'Monokuma File 3'. "Man with Kirifuji gone, who's going to be smug and act like he knows who the Culprit is from the get go? And down a number before the Investigation can even start again: what a shame. Hope he can get up to speed by the time the Peer Assessment Trial starts. Upupupu, this is gonna be a fun one! Three of your brains are gone from the get go."

Kinashi gasped, "Three!?"

"Well, Kirifuji is out forever, Oonishi is out for a while, and Kotobuki has never been quite _in_ ," Monokuma chortled. Before Kotobuki could snap at him, he took his leave.

Swallowing, Kotobuki checked out the Monokuma file. The diagram of Kirifuji's corpse had blood coloring around his neck. The actual information was somehow even less than before, however.

**The Victim, Kirifuji Shinichi, was discovered in the Laundry Room Closet at 7:33 AM.**

**Across the neck is a large slash. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Before Kotobuki could complain about the scant amount of information, Akumada asked her, "Do you intend to stay here and watch the crime scene?"

Tsujimoto offered, "I will."

Kotobuki said, "I need to investigate. With Eiji out of it, we need as much brainpower as we can."

Smirking, Akumada opened his mouth, before closing it, holding his insults, instead ordering, "Katsuragi, Tachibana: go to the Radio Room, in case we get any more messages."

"I refuse," Katsuragi said, looking hard at the taller boy, insisting, "I'm investigating this time."

"I'll go with you, Tachibana-san. I'm no good here," Urushibara admitted, scratching his bald head.

"I am willing to help you watch the crime scene, Tsujimoto-san," Kinashi said, bowing lightly.

Adjusting his tie, Akumada nodded, "Good, good. Now, let's get things underway. Don't miss a thing: check anything suspicious." With that, he left, Taiyoshi, Urushibara, Tachibana, and Katsuragi heading off as well.

Saitou remained for a few moments, glancing around. "Find me later Kotobuki-san; I want to show you something. I'll be in my room," Saitou said before backing out of the area himself.

Needing to stand, Kotobuki noticed the nearby shelves of clothing and grabbed some of the folded shirts, using them to make a pillow for Eiji, freeing herself for her investigation. Grabbing her File and pen, she mumbled, "I'll make great notes for you, Eiji-kun."

Starting off, she checked out the unconscious Critic again. His wrists had been tied, but they weren't bruised. "It appears he was not struggling, most curious," a voice came from behind her. Toyoguchi, still a bit wet, stooped down near the unconscious Oonishi.

"Er, shouldn't you go dry yourself, Toyoguchi-san?" Kotobuki asked, adding with concern, "You'll catch a cold."

Toyoguchi laughed, "I spent my winters swimming in the river! Your compassion is much appreciated, but my vitality is not to be underestimated, Kotobuki-sama." After a moment, he asked, "I must admit however, I have not been particularly useful in these Trials. Perhaps in taking a more active role in this investigation, I will be able to change this. Would you assist me?"

Kotobuki pondered for a moment, before saying, "Sure!"

Nodding with gratitude, Toyoguchi turned his attention back to Oonishi. "Now, as I was saying, it appears that Oonishi didn't struggle against his bonds. There is the question of what caused him to lose consciousness in the first place. Perhaps he saw the corpse of Kirifuji?"

Kotobuki shook her head, "Well, he's gotten freaked out a few times, but he's never fainted. Are there any bumps on his head?"

Toyoguchi checked, gently lifting Oonishi's head, examining it, before placing it down. Toyoguchi shook his own head, stating, "It does not appear so, so it's unlikely he fell: an astute observation. But there is another question in need of answering: this rag here. It appears that it might have been in his hand." The Blacksmith picked it up, examining it, before bringing it to his face, sniffing it. "It has a sweet sort of smell," Toyoguchi noted. Groaning, he also noted, "And now, I suddenly feel a little woozy."

Tsujimoto, overhearing, suddenly approached, saying, "That sounds like...chloroform. That's dangerous!"

Kotobuki gasped in understanding, "So, that's how he got knocked out!"

Tsujimoto sighed, "It's not just an anesthetic. It can be lethal in certain doses. Whomever used it, they probably didn't know the risks. Or they did, but didn't care." Kotobuki shuddered at the thought.

Kotobuki went to her File, writing down a few notes before standing up, looking closer at the long pair of work pants, still tied to the rack. Toyoguchi followed her, reaching for the knot, testing it. "It's strong, but it might not be difficult to untie," he suggested.

"It might be if both of your wrists were tied. I guess it was there to keep Eiji from escaping if he woke up. But...why was he here in the first place?" Kotobuki wondered aloud.

Toyoguchi shrugged. Looking at it again, he asked, "How would you describe the knot that tied him down?"

Kotobuki pondered, before saying, "Well, once I calmed down, I didn't have too much trouble loosening and untying it."

Done with Oonishi for now, the two went over to the other body on the ground. Kotobuki looked over his corpse: his arms were at his side, his feet pointed towards the door. Aside from the line of blood on his neck, his face was frozen in an expression of terror. Kotobuki cringed as she got a closer look, feeling a bit bad for him. Whatever had killed him, he'd seen it coming.

Toyoguchi leaned in, examining the cut. "There's not as much blood as I would expect. I am no expert in slit throats, however. The cut does seem a bit shallow. Perhaps he died slowly, and was unable to come to terms with it," Toyoguchi suggested.

Thinking about something, Kotobuki asked, "He doesn't have anything in his pockets, does he? I'll check Eiji." Getting up, she went back to him, not finding anything put a few pens. She returned them, still having one of his for herself, which was getting well used at this point. She wished she never had to use it though...

Toyoguchi suddenly exclaimed, "Aha!" Kotobuki returned, seeing him smile as he said, "He had this. Why, I cannot imagine."

Kotobuki saw that he held the voice recorder. She gasped, "Ah! Akumada said it was missing. So Kirifuji took it then."

"Or someone else put it there," Toyoguchi suggested.

Pondering Kotobuki asked, "Is there anything recorded on it?"

Toyoguchi hit the button, but there was nothing but silence. "Blast. If there was, it's gone now," Toyoguchi sighed. Returning it to Kirifuji's pocket, he looked a bit more, before standing, not noticing much else of interest.

As he turned to leave, Kinashi suddenly spoke up, "Ah, Toyoguchi-san. I did not get a chance to thank you for letting me sleep with you last night." There was a sudden, awkward silence from the three present.

Flustered, Toyoguchi stammered, "K-K-Kinashi-sama! Please do not say something that could cause people to misunderstand!"

As she studied him in confusion, Kotobuki, beginning to blush a bit herself, reassured him, "Nope, no misunderstanding here! Kinashi told me already, honest, but she worded it better that time."

Tsujimoto sighed, "I feel like you should explain in detail. A boy and girl of our ages should not sleep in the same room; it's indecent!"

Kinashi surprised, replied, "I do not see the dilemma! What could be wrong with a boy and a girl sleeping in the...oh. Oh! Oh my!" Turning about as red as her hair, she corrected herself, "Nothing of that sort occurred!"

Still pinkish, Toyoguchi concurred, "I must admit, I am insulted that anyone could think such a thing. At our age... Now if you'll excuse me, we have an investigation to continue." As he left, Kotobuki followed, waving farewell as Kinashi explained properly to Tsujimoto.

In the next room, they saw Katsuragi hanging around, near the washing machines, looking intently at one. Kotobuki remembered that it was the same one that had been running earlier, that Urushibara had been looking at before Kotobuki found the corpse.

Noticing the duo approach, Katsuragi nodded to them, saying, "I stopped it, and I'm merely waiting for the water to drain. But look here at the knob." She pointed it out. Around the knob were various wash stages: heavy duty, gentle, rinse, spin. There was a black mark in the 'rinse' section. "It was on rinse when I saw it. I marked it there, see? It was either running for some time before I stopped it, or moved to rinse immediately. There's some kind of cloth inside as well," Katsuragi explained.

When the water finally drained, she opened the washing machine, pulling out something tight tightly in a cloth rag, something metal was sticking out, having poked through. Unwrapping it, the three saw a long, thin knife, likely from the Kitchen, traces of blood still present. It had punctured the rag wrapped around during the wash cycle, a hole visible in the cloth.

"How'd that get there? The Kitchen's only been open for less than an hour!" Kotobuki reminded everyone. Racking her brain, she tried to remember if it had been there last night, but she rarely used knives that large in the first place.

"It must be the murder weapon!" Toyoguchi exclaimed, leaning in. He nodded, "I feel that the slight curves of the blade match the wound."

"You aren't lying to impress anyone, are you, Toyoguchi? It's obvious enough by the blood," Katsuragi sighed, unimpressed. Too quietly for either of them to hear her, she muttered, "Sexist fussy charred try-hard doormat."

Not hearing, Toyoguchi shook his head, insisting, "I am experienced with blades, and I've cut many things to test them, though human flesh has never been one of them. Animal flesh however, yes. If you give me some time to examine both, I'm sure I could give an explanation more suitable than my own gut impressions."

"Seriously, don't bother. And it better have been dead animal flesh," Katsuragi scoffed.

"Of course!" Toyoguchi stated with certainty.

Jumping to his aid, Kotobuki remembered, "Er, you were more worried about the actual wound itself, right, Toyoguchi-san?"

Thinking for a moment, Toyoguchi nodded, "Yes, the wound was not very deep. A closer look to try and estimate how long it took for him to bleed out might be beneficial."

Katsuragi thought for a moment before adding, "Perhaps, if you are certain you can come up with an explanation to satisfy everyone, including Akumada. I will test the timing of the other washing machines, and try and estimate how long it would take for the dial to turn to the point I marked down. From that, we can get a window of time in which the Culprit could have started the washing machine. It would narrow it down."

Smiling, Kotobuki nodded, "Good thinking, Yumi-chan!" She took a moment to write some things down in her File: once she forgot then that was it!

Toyoguchi, studying the knife and cloth rag, noticed something, saying, "This rag appears to be the same type as the chloroformed one near Oonishi. Am I wrong?"

Nodding, Kotobuki wondered, "But where did they come from? The Janitor's Closet?"

"Perhaps the Chemical Lab? I believe I saw bottles of chloroform there. Both areas might be worth a look," Katsuragi suggested.

"We'll check it out. Good luck, Yumi-chan!" Kotobuki smiled. She and Toyoguchi gave the room a quick scan, noting nothing of interest, before leaving Katsuragi as she fiddled with the washing machines.

In the outside hallway, Toyoguchi suggested, "Shall we check the Janitor's Closet? It's closest, I believe." Nodding, Kotobuki led the way.

As they passed the Dorm Rooms, Kotobuki remembered Saitou. "Oh! Saitou wanted to see me. Let's stop by there first," she explained. Heading over, they found his door, only one door away from the Janitor's Closet. Ringing the doorbell, Saitou answered in moments, cracking the door a bit, popping his head out.

"Oh, Kotobuki-san! I didn't expect you so soon," he said. Seeing Toyoguchi, he added, "I also expected you alone."

"Do you feel my presence is unnecessary? I cannot say I feel comfortable with leaving you and Kotobuki alone," Toyoguchi said harshly.

Saitou swallowed, before admitting, "Yeah, you're right. My bad, I just didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. But I haven't figured anything out. Could you come by later? Do the rest of your investigation or something. Or did you finish already?"

Kotobuki shook her head, before asking, "What are you doing, anyway?"

Nervously, Saitou scratched his head, before smiling, "It's a surprise?"

Getting pouty, Kotobuki grumbled, "Tell me!"

"I won't leave you hanging, Kotobuki-chan. I know it's a bit much, but trust me just this once, okay?" Saitou begged, hands clapped together in front of him.

Curiosity killing her, she finally groaned, "Fiiiiine." Letting out a short sigh, she grinned, saying, "I'll see you later, Saitou-kun! Do your best!" The boy nodded with a smile, closing his door.

Toyoguchi grumbled, "What could he possibly be doing in there?" Kotobuki didn't have any ideas, which in turn fueled her curiosity. Moving on, they began to go towards the Janitor's Closet, but Kotobuki stopped halfway. Noticing, Toyoguchi asked, "Is something wrong, Kotobuki-sama?"

Kanata had her eyes locked on the door in between Saitou's and the Janitor's Closet: Kirifuji's. Reaching for the doorknob, she gave it a shake, but it didn't budge. "I wonder if there's something in there that might tip us off about the Culprit. Monokuma? I want to get in!" She called for the bear.

In a mere moment, Monokuma appeared, grumbling, "Oh, what do you want? Brain surgery? Psychiatric help? I'm beary sorry, but the doctor is out...for good!"

Toyoguchi snorted, "We demand entry. It's for the investigation!"

"Did you try ringing the doorbell? I mean, isn't that the first thing you do when you want to get in a place you can't? Gosh, you guys are embearassing yourselves!" Monokuma scolded.

Raising her hand, Kotobuki pressed the doorbell. In a few moments, much to Kotobuki and Toyoguchi's surprise, it opened, Taiyoshi Nijiko standing at the doorway. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to close the door. Come on in," she said, moving back in.

Kotobuki looked around, noticing that Monokuma had left. Glad for that, she stepped inside, Toyoguchi at her heel. The room was standard, naturally, but there were a few things scattered around, like a leaflet and a rolled up bag of chips. However, one thing stood out. Plugged into the wall, sitting atop the dresser, was the television set, cracked on both corners. "H-hey! What's that doing there?" Kotobuki gasped in surprise, approaching. Looking closer, she saw that one of the corners had been cleaned, but there was still a bit of dried blood in some of the fractures. She shuddered, remembering its role in Shikishima's murder.

"Is it in working order?" Toyoguchi asked, skeptical.

Kotobuki moved for the button as Taiyoshi explained, "Somehow. Just static though." It turned on, static blaring from one of the speakers, just as the Runner had said.

Noticing something, Kotobuki placed her hand over one of the two speakers, silencing it. Moving to the other, the static blared again, but didn't stop. "Hmm, it's broken," Kotobuki noted.

"Huh, didn't even notice. Why did he have it though? Trying to get a signal?" Taiyoshi wondered.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps Kirifuji simply didn't want anyone else to have it. I can't fathom why, however," Toyoguchi suggested.

Unable to add anything, Kotobuki looked around. Spotting the open closet door, she looked in, seeing something on the ground. Grabbing it, she dragged it out: it was the large, Monokuma pajama costume.

"Ew, hang that thing back up," Taiyoshi grimaced.

"It wasn't hanging though," Kotobuki said.

"Hmm, I didn't imagine any us wore them. Perhaps Kirifuji was stranger than he appeared," Toyoguchi mentioned, scratching the area near his burn scar.

The three looked around a bit more, not turning up anything, even after shifting furniture around. Taiyoshi grumbled, "Damn, I was sure he took the Murder Textbook. I mean, it had to have been him or Akumada. I can't see anyone else wanting it."

"But if it was taken by one of the others, we don't have much chance of finding it. I doubt Monokuma would let us in a room that wasn't Kirifuji's or Oonishi's," Toyoguchi sighed.

"It might be hidden somewhere else. Maybe the Generator Room? Or the Boy's Changing Room. Man, can't do anything there," Taiyoshi grumbled. Realizing something, she added, "But even then, we'd have no idea about whose it actually was."

"I will comb the Changing Room thoroughly after my search with Kotobuki-sama. And be careful in the Generator Room.," Toyoguchi offered.

Taiyoshi scoffed, "I can take care myself. I'm not dumb; I can read a warning label. Anyway, seeya later."

"Good luck, Nijiko-chan!" Kotobuki smiled as she left. Kotobuki headed out as well, Toyoguchi leaving the door open for anyone else.

The pair went to the nearby Janitor Closet, examining the rags that were stacked neatly on one of the shelves. They couldn't tell if any were missing though, but the rags here were a little coarser than the ones left in the Laundry Room area. Leaving, they decided to check Oonishi's room. The door was already open however, and the two entered, seeing Akumada snooping around, looking at the papers on the dresser. The boy looked over his shoulder as the other two entered.

"Oh? I didn't expect to see you here, Kotobuki. Finally throwing your blind trust out the window?" Akumada asked.

Kotobuki frowned, insisting, "I'm checking out his room because I do trust him!"

Toyoguchi spoke, asking, "Did Monokuma let you in?"

Keiichi shook his head, "No, I made my own way in, borrowing the key. I decided to check the rooms first. I've already been to Kirifuji's. I'll return it when I go back, Oonishi won't know it was missing." After a moment, Akumada looked at Kotobuki, studying her for a moment, before saying, "Unfortunately, I see nothing of note here." He held up a paper, looking over it, finishing, "Except, I must admit, the boy's notes regarding his rewatch of the movies were quite interesting. He included a lot of detail, from things he failed to notice the first time around, to the differences in atmosphere from watching with another. It was a bit eerie, his level of description I mean. He thinks you smell, and I quote, 'quite nice', Kotobuki."

Flustered, Kotobuki moved towards him, saying, "D-don't snoop through his stuff!" Akumada held up the paper out of her reach as she grabbed for it, grinning mischievously. Finally Toyoguchi interrupted, his height allowing him to snatch the paper held by the slightly taller boy in the suit, handing it to Kotobuki.

Blushing a bit, Kotobuki examined the page, but the paper was blank on both sides. "Hey!" She grumbled.

Akumada shook his head, chuckling lightly as he began to head out the door. Toyoguchi scoffed, "Some men just have no class."

The two, free of distractions, began to look around. Even after moving furniture, there was no sign of any Murder Textbook. However, as Kotobuki checked out the closet, she found Oonishi's Monokuma pajama costume on the floor of the closet, rather than being hung up. "Eh? No way Eiji wears this!" Kotobuki said.

"What makes you so certain? Have you, perhaps, shared a room?" Toyoguchi asked.

Kotobuki shook her head, saying, "No, no. But a while ago, when we first got here, I remember bringing up pajamas, and he said we had some, but wouldn't be caught dead in them. I checked and I had Monokuma pajamas too, so I understood exactly what he meant."

Nodding in understanding, Toyoguchi and Kotobuki gave the room another quick look, before heading out. With only a couple places left to check, the two headed upstairs. As the passed the Meeting Room on the Second Floor, Kotobuki stopped, leaning in. She noticed something that caught her off guard. "Eh? Ten?" she gasped, noticing the counter on the box had changed.

The two entered, approaching the box. Toyoguchi reached inside, frowning, "Nothing. Monokuma did say he would snatch the Textbooks, I believe. We are out of luck. If we could find one, I'd feel much more confident about our position. If we can be sure about what was written, or what wasn't, I mean."

Kotobuki was still fixated on the number though, "But when was the second Textbook taken? Guess it could have been any time, huh? But someone probably would have said something, right? Even if they'd just noticed."

Unable to do anything more, the two continued, heading up. They reached the Chem Lab first, stepping inside. Toyoguchi looked around the drawers and shelves, while Kotobuki went to the cabinets that held the chemicals, regents, poisons, and such. She found one bottle close to the front that was turned a bit, reading 'chloroform'. Taking it out, she carefully sloshed the contents within. "Yep, some was definitely used up alright," she told Toyoguchi, placing it back after taking note of how much was used. Looking around, she noticed one other bottle out of place. It was not rotated oddly, but through the glass, she could see that some of it had been removed. The name could barely be seen through the amount of warning labels: 'potassium cyanide in water'. Kotobuki swallowed, fearful, recognizing the word 'cyanide'. She also wrote down her estimate of how much was taken.

"The rags did indeed come from here. They are just the size and shape as the ones found near the crime scene," Toyoguchi said as he came over, following the path of Kotobuki's eyes. He grimaced at the poison, saying, "How strange. Some of it's been used. But when?" Kotobuki shook her head, not sure. She wanted to dump it down the drain, but it was possibly evidence.

Finishing their search of the room, the two exited. Toyoguchi looked at Kotobuki, saying, "I do believe we have concluded our search. I am going to help Taiyoshi search for the missing Murder Textbooks."

Kotobuki nodded, saying, "I'm gonna see what Saitou-kun has been doing. Hmm, maybe while I'm here, I'll check on Urusuhibara-san and Tachibana-san too." With a short bow, Toyoguchi bid farewell and headed off, going downstairs, while Kotobuki headed the other way, going to the Radio Room. As she arrived, she heard Urushibara laughing about something or other, Tachibana still speaking, "And then, get this, as he was trying to shake some of the water off...oh, Kotobuki-chan!" Noticing the Luckster, she lit up.

As Urushibara calmed down, Kotobuki asked, "Anything radio wise yet?"

Tachibana grumbled, "Nope! Gosh, is it so hard to put a broadcast on repeat? I know we're getting all this static interference or something, but still."

Urushibara nodded in agreement, before asking Kotobuki, "So, how's the investigation?"

Kotobuki sighed, "This one's kinda weird..."

Urushibara nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I thought about it, and aren't three people need to find a body for the announcement to go off? It was only you and me though."

Kotobuki opened her mouth, pausing, before saying, "Hmm. That is weird."

"It's not weird at all! Maybe you guys should have questioned it earlier, when I was there, instead of making me have to run over the place, sheesh," Monokuma growled suddenly.

Urushibara jumped at the bear's appearance, before snapping, "I didn't think about it until after! I mean, Oonishi was out cold, so-"

"I said it depends, didn't I? Obviously, this time, I counted you two and Oonishi. But who knows how or if he really discovered the body. Guess that's what you'll have to find out, huh?" Monokuma said coyly.

"He'll tell us himself," Kotobuki said with certainty.

Monokuma scoffed, "And you'll believe him, of course, since you're so trusting. So easy to take advantage of. When is someone going to take that advantage? I'm on the edge of my seat here. For the record, the seat is neither too hard nor soft: it's just right!" Finishing, he left again.

Thinking about Oonishi, Kotobuki wondered aloud, "Maybe he's awake by now? I should check."

Urushibara nodded, "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you first think once he wakes up." Nodding, Kotobuki waved goodbye as she headed downstairs.

After a couple minutes, she was back in the Dorm hallway. Heading over to Saitou's room, she hit the doorbell. After just a moment, Saitou opened the door a bit. "Now, Saitou-kun? Or is it too early?" she asked

This time, he held it wide, inviting her, "Come in, come in." Stepping inside, she got a look around as he closed the door. The first thing that caught her eye was the backpack, large, brown and with many pockets, but it was clearly empty. There was also a bonsai tree, starting to wilt a bit. Stepping in, she saw something on his bed: a black and white Textbook. "Ah!" she exclaimed in surprise, before looking at Saitou, eyebrow raised, arms crossed, silently demanding an explanation.

He raised his arms defensively, "Hey, I had a good reason! I grabbed it before we got that radio message. Tucked it in the back of my shorts and threw my shirt over it, kinda hung around the back of the pack, trying not to be seen with it, you know? I felt something was up when people weren't responding, so I figured I should grab it while we still had the chance. I've been giving it a read. Whoever put it together is into some twisted stuff. There's a whole chapter on preparing a human body in the kitchen: nutritional values and everything." He shuddered. Seeing that Kotobuki was still tentative, he continued, "But there is some neat stuff. It turns out, there's a third part of the laser array outside both sides of the Changing Rooms, to get anyone trying to deflect the other lasers with mirrors, so with this, anyone could get in either room if they had this book, since they know where all the lasers are. I wonder if the Culprit hid the book in one of the Changing Rooms. They could have hid it their room too, and we'd be none the wiser, since we can't easily get in."

Kotobuki hoped Toyoguchi and Taiyoshi would cover things on that front. Wanting to get back on track, Kotobuki asked, "Anything about knives? Or poisons?"

Satiou nodded, "Yup, I've mostly been reading the chapter on equipment. It has recommended dosages for poisons based on the desired effect and body type." Picking up the Textbook, he sat down on the bed, flipping it open. Kotobuki sat next to him, peeking over at the Textbook, seeing a number of tables listing measurements.

"Look up 'chloroform' and 'potassium cyanide'. Those were the only ones used. Toyoguchi and I checked the Chemical Lab," Kotobuki requested.

Saitou mentioned, "Cyanide? Yeah, don't worry about that. Just about any amount it deadly if you could notice some missing from the bottle. As for chloroform, who do you think it was used on?"

"It was definitely used on Eiji," Kotobuki insisted.

Saitou flipped the page, muttering, "He can't weigh much more than sixty kilograms. How much was used?"

Checking her notes, Kotobuki showed him. Saitou nodded, checking the book before saying, "Looks like they used about the right amount. Chances are, whoever doused the rag knew exactly what they were doing."

The phrase triggering Kotobuki's memory, she suddenly asked, "What does the book say about slashing throats? Toyoguchi thinks the cut was a bit shallow. Kirifuji...might have died slowly."

Seeing Kotobuki's displeasure at the idea, Saitou reassured her, "I'm sure it wasn't that slow." She gave him a hard look, and he shook his head, probably wishing he hadn't opened his mouth. Turning back to the book, he said, "Yeah, I'll give it a look. Anyway, I was particularly interested in secret uses of things, in the chapter I was reading. Be really careful of the oven! It's made so that if you manipulate it a certain way, it can cause a gas explosion when you turn it on. Check for weird smells, I don't want you dying on me!" Kotobuki leaned back, surprised at his attitude. He continued, "The voice recorder is interesting too: it can broadcast both recordings and voices as well. I'm wondering if...that message we got was real."

"Eh? Well...that's weird, I mean, you heard what they said. If someone planning a murder would send a message, I don't think it'd be 'Stay well'," Kotobuki reasoned. A bit tentative about transcribing things from the Textbook, she hesitantly took a few notes.

Remembering the message, Saitou nodded, "Yeah, we need to keep our Hopes up, you know?" Kotobuki smiled, nodding in agreement. Saitou continued, "There's a bit more in here: a weapon you can get from the Monokuma Machine with enough medals, a few bits about using the Generator Room to help in a murder, alternate ammo suggestions for the pellet guns: it's intimidating."

Kotobuki nodded, fearful as well. Looking at him, she asked, "But why did you take it? I mean, what if there was nothing weird going on, and whoever got the other book just died without doing anything?"

Saitou looked away, before saying, "Honestly, I don't know. I want to say I wouldn't do anything, just die, you know? But, if I know me, I'm just a coward. But if we don't take risks, we aren't going to catch the Culprit: they risked themselves for the Textbook too and killed Kirifuji-san. We can't beat them without risking anything ourselves, right? That's what I figured." Holding up the book, he muttered, "This thing just feels evil. If we pass this Trial, I'm burning it; and the other copy if we find it."

Kotobuki looked at him, before nodding confidently, "You mean 'when' we pass the Trial!"

Saitou smiled slightly, before saying, "So, you forgive me for nabbing it?"

Thinking for a moment, Kotobuki nodded, "You promised me and Iketani we were going to get out of here, right, Saitou-kun? Don't you forget it!"

The Backpacker nodded, "Yeah, she'd never forgive me if I did anything. Do me a favor until we get to the Trial: don't tell anyone I have this. The last thing we need is someone busting down my door trying to get the Textbook. We better hope someone trustworthy found the other Textbook, for that matter."

"My lips are sealed!" Kotobuki insisted. "Tell me if you find anything else, okay?" she said, standing.

As she left, Saitou insisted, "I will, good luck."

Back in the hallway, Kotobuki was glad she felt like she could trust Saitou. Turning to go back to the Laundry Room, she saw Katsuragi in the hall. Approaching, Katsuragi spoke before Kotobuki got the chance. "Oh, Kanata-chan. From looking over the washing machine, I can tell you that it had been running for a maximum of sixteen minutes before I stopped it. That was when...everyone had split up, I think. Or a little before."

Kotobuki nodded, but she also wanted to check on Oonishi. "See you at the Trial, Yumi-chan!" Kotobuki smiled. The two headed their separate ways, and Kanata returned to the Laundry Room Closet. Once she entered, she heard a groan from the other side of the room. Looking over, she lightened up at seeing Oonishi stir. Tsujimoto went to his side, stooping down to check on him as Kotobuki hovered over.

As Oonishi's eyes fluttered, he looked around, seeing Kotobuki, asking, "K-Kotobuki-chan? What's going on?" shaking his head, he stood with some help from Tsujimoto. Looking around, his eyes fell to the fallen figure nearer to the door, and he jump at the realization at what it was. "K-K-Kirifuji-kun!?" he gasped, covering his mouth with his hand in shock.

Kinashi nodded, "Yes, there was a murder while you were out. I imagine we are running out of time, you might not get a worthwhile investigation in."

Kotobuki reassured him, "I took good notes, Eiji-kun!"

Calming down a bit, Oonishi nodded, "Thank goodness, Kotobuki-chan."

"Now, first things first: how the hell did you end up here?" Tsujimoto asked.

Oonishi grimaced, seeming to remember. "Er, I honestly don't think you're going to believe me, but here it goes. I woke up to someone ringing my doorbell. I checked my watch, and it was about 6:30. When I went to answer the door though, I was kinda tired, but I could tell that whoever it was, they were in their Monokuma pajama costume," Oonishi said, seeming to doubt himself. He continued, "Yeah, it's weird, I know, but they jumped me. I was so shocked, I couldn't really do anything in time. They pinned me and shoved some rag on my face. I got a whiff of something: I think it was kind of a sickly sweet smell, but a few moments later, I got think I passed out. I tried to scream for help, but I guess it was no good."

Kinashi sighed, "My apologies, Oonishi-san, but I do not believe you."

"Eh!?" Oonishi gasped. "I mean, I know it's hard to believe, but I couldn't make that up."

Kinashi shook her head, "Were they taller than you? Shorter than you? How did you not see their face? It is not as though the costume covers one's entire person."

Oonishi responded, "Well, they were wearing some kind of a stocking or something over their face to cover it, but they could probably see through. I wonder..." Looking around, he began searching, before saying, "Kotobuki-chan, I'm going to find some way to prove my testimony. Do you have the rest of the inves-"

Oonishi stopped, mouth hanging open, as a series of bells rang throughout the Building. "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Peer Assessment Trial. Surviving Applicants, please enter the red door on the stairs on the First Floor staircase. See you soon! Strive for the Peak of Hope!" Oonishi closed his mouth, slumping.

"Don't worry, Eiji-kun, I know we'll figure everything out!" Kotobuki smiled.

The four made their way out of the Laundry area, making their way to the stairs, the red double doors opened. They made their way into the elevator, awaiting the arrival of the rest. Kotobuki handed Oonishi her Monokuma File 3, allowing him to read it. Looking around, she also noticed that Saitou had his backpack, which was rare. When Urushibara and Tachibana arrived, the last to show, the elevator began its decent. As Kotobuki tried to remember what she'd written down, images of the Victim's last expression flashed through her mind.

Kirifuji Shinichi: while his smug demeanor did not exactly make him the most likely Applicant, his ability to decipher potential motivations made him a large help during the Trials. One of the eleven here had deliberately taken his life. And now they descended to the Peer Assessment, a Trial of Trust and Doubt, a Trial of Hope and Despair, a Trial of Life and Death.


	16. 3-5: Trial of Fact and Fiction

After its agonizingly long descent, the elevator finally came to a stop, the doors opening, revealing yet another courtroom. It was brightly colored, mostly white, with colored squares and designs dotting the walls forming what might have been paths, like some kind of game board. Monokuma sat in his chair, ordering, "Please find the podium with your name on it so we can get things started!" As Kotobuki stepped in, she saw two new portraits. She frowned as she saw that the four spaces between her and Kinashi were now empty. One space away from Kinashi, on the other side of Shikishima's portrait was Kirifuji's, a bloody colored cross over his face. Right next to Kotobuki's spot, in between hers and Tomoe's, was Mizunoe's. Like Tomoe's wands, he had a different cross as well, formed of a screwdriver and mallet, forever marking his status as a Culprit.

When everyone was standing at their spot, Monokuma said once more, "Now, let me explain the rules before we start. You have already investigated, so you must use what you learned to assess and grade the culprit. When all facts have been laid out, a vote will be called, where everyone will vote on the believed Culprit. If you vote the 'Black' Culprit Guilty, they will Fail. If you vote a 'White' innocent Guilty, the Culprit will Pass, and the rest of you will Fail!"

Immediately after he finished, Akumada started, "Now then, let's ignore the bear for a moment and start from the top. I'm glad to see you've joined us, Oonishi. How was your nap? Relaxing, I hope." The dry sarcasm in his voice wasn't disguised in the least.

Oonishi sighed, "Just...you want my alibi, right? Or some kind of an explanation as to how I was there. I'll say what I told the others when I woke up, just before the investigation period finished. I woke up at about 6:30, when someone rang my doorbell. I opened the door, and someone wearing one of our sets of Monokuma pajama costumes was there."

"Have you tried them yet? They're beary comfy!" Monokuma insisted.

"That's irrelevant. Go on, Oonishi-san," Tsujimoto Miyuki spoke up, tightening her cap.

Nodding, Oonishi continued, "Anyway their face was covered: they most have used some kind of shirt or stocking to cover their face. I know they could see me, since they jumped me while I was surprised. I couldn't even scream out before they shoved a rag over my face, probably covered in chloroform. I got knocked out, and woke up just a few minutes ago, seeing Kirifuji...on the ground. Then we headed here."

Akumada studied him for a moment, before beginning, "Very well, let's continue then, from my perspective. At that time, I was about, checking both the Meeting Room and Radio Room. I would estimate that at about 6:45, I was near the Radio Room when I heard a broadcast, suggesting someone to stand by and await further instruction. Who was being addressed was blurred by static, but I caught the rest. I looked around for the voice recorder, but it was gone. Both Tachibana and Katsuragi, the most likely ones to have been there insisted they had nothing to do with it."

"I left it there when I last saw it, just on the panel there," Katsuragi insisted.

"Yup, same, pretty much. I mean, you'd want it on hand when you heard something, I figured," Tachibana added.

Akumada continued, "Since I was unable to get a message recorded, I knew I would be distrusted if I were to simply say I heard something. It must have been about 6:50 when I got back to the dorms, and rang the doorbells. I wanted as many people as possible to respond, so I hit the eleven doorbells of those still with us. However, some did not respond." He looked around, shooting a few accusing glances.

Kotobuki shook her head, "I heard the morning announcement later, when it woke me up. Maybe the doorbell didn't work? Or you hit it wrong?"

Akumada sighed, "It is not impossible, I was in fact, in a hurry. The next message could have come at any moment."

Katsuragi insisted, "I was sleeping. I know for a fact: I've timed my sleep schedule so that I wake up at around seven, like everyone else. It would take more than a single press of the doorbell to awaken me at that time. I started after our first day here, when I was almost caught outside my room. I didn't want anyone to know, though Kotobuki found out anyway."

Toyoguchi continued, providing his explanation, "Kinashi did not respond, for she was in my room. She was fearful of the contents of the Murder Textbook, suggesting that perhaps, there would be a way to bypass certain locked doors. She requested I get a copy of the Murder Textbook myself, to use and share its knowledge to limit its effectiveness. I decided to sleep on that proposal, allowing Kinashi to rest in my room under my protection. However, we heard no doorbell. Like Kotobuki, we awoke at the morning announcement. I went to take a shower before the day started, but was interrupted by the body's discovery."

Kinashi added, "It is as Toyoguchi says. While he took his shower, the doorbell rang, and I answered it, explaining to Urushibara and Kotobuki why I was there in the first place. I also explained that I did not wish to go without thanking Toyoguchi for his trouble, which is why I did not leave even after the morning announcement."

Nodding, Akumada said, "So, assuming Oonishi was unconscious, that leaves Kirifuji. Where was he? Dead in the Laundry room? Was he our costumed Monokuma?"

"Uh, what about the rest?" Urushibara asked. He added, "I mean, after you rang the doorbells."

Nodding, Akumada continued, "Ah, yes. A handful did not respond, but with the next message imminent, I insisted we relocate before worrying about those not responding. It was seven when we reached the Radio Room: that's when the morning announcement went off. After it played, I explained what I knew about the radio message and the missing voice recorder. We also began to worry about those missing. Taiyoshi went to go see if she could find anyone else, returning a few minutes later with Kotobuki."

"Ah! That's right! After I left my room, I went to the Dining Hall, but no one was there. I thought I saw someone on the other side of the hall, near the Janitor's Closet, but before I could go and see, Taiyoshi bumped in to me," Kotobuki explained.

"Yeah, that's right. I ran around the floor, but I didn't see anyone. I don't know how fast they were going, but they couldn't have hidden in a lot places, and there were a few locked doors. The Dorm Rooms, I mean. I was more worried about Kanata, so I took her upstairs. It was probably a few minutes after seven," Taiyoshi added.

Akumada scoffed, "And you decided not to mention this until now? Well, there are a few possibilities as to who it could have been: Kirifuji, Kinashi, or Oonishi being the most likely. Katsuragi couldn't have hidden easily, unless she could make it to the bathrooms before Taiyoshi caught up, since her room was within Kotobuki's sights. It's possible, but unlikely."

"Of course it's unlikely. Taiyoshi saw me as I stepped out of my room after I'd just woken up. If I had indeed been hiding, it would have been impossible to tell when Taiyoshi had come or left without risking my position and being uncovered. In other words, I could only have been in my room at that time," Katsuragi said haughtily, confident.

Oonishi spoke up, "But me? Why me? My room isn't far from Katsuragi's."

"We'll get to that. As for Kinashi, if she claims Toyoguchi was in the shower, she could have slipped out, and slipped back into her room before Taiyoshi ran by. There is currently no reason as to why though," Akumada suggested. Kinashi did not supply an answer or offer an excuse.

"So then, after Taiyoshi and I got back to the Radio Room, she ran off just before we heard the message. It would have been about 7:10?" Kotobuki spoke.

Tsujimoto recalled, "I think it was something like 'Rescue coming, do not commit murder, do not-' er, well, there was another word here, then after, 'escape. Stay well.'" Finishing, she added, "There was a bit of static over the part 'coming, do not commit', but I think our version gets close, at least, and stays consistent with the rest. It was definitely to us."

"Well...never mind," Saitou spoke up, before saying, "Anyway, then, Akumada went downstairs a little after 7:10, just after the message."

"We ran into each other on the First Floor. I had Katsuragi, and Akumada told us he'd check the Boy's Changing Room and such to see if anyone was there," Taiyoshi said.

Tachibana nodded, "I think it was maybe a little after 7:20 when we split up. So at that point, everyone was searching until we heard the body discovery at like, 7:30?"

Kotobuki nodded, "Urushibara and I found Kirifuji and Eiji at 7:33. That's what the File said."

Tsujimoto nodded, "That about covers it. Sound good to you, Oonishi-san?"

After a moment, Oonishi nodded, saying, "Okay, you guys keep talking, I'm going to read more of Kotobuki's notes."

"Man, you guys are so boring, just talking about things everyone knows! Let's call the vote!" Monokuma asked.

"N-no way!" Urushibara stammered.

"Well, we must start somewhere. Perhaps the method of murder?" Toyoguchi suggested.

"Slashed across the throat with the knife in the washing machine, Next," Akumada grunted impatiently.

"No, of course not!" Kotobuki spoke up. "Toyoguchi-san, you noticed something about the wound, right?" she said with a smile.

The Blacksmith nodded, "Indeed. The cut was shallow, likely done by someone with no experience. It appears to have been a slow death, judging by his expression."

"You sound so certain, Toyoguchi-san," Kinashi noted.

"He had a terrified expression on his face, right?" Oonishi asked, looking at the File.

Tachibana nodded, "Oh, I see. While he was bleeding out, he was probably freaking a bit."

"I'm not so sure about that. I mean, as you bleed out and your muscles lose oxygen, they start to relax, not tighten," Saitou said.

"Eh? How do you know that?" Tsujimoto asked.

Saitou simply shrugged, "I hear things..."

Urushibara shook his head, "No way! There's no other way he could have died."

"That's wrong though!" Kotobuki insisted, remembering her conversation with Saitou. She quickly began to explain herself, saying, "There was another way he could have died, and quicker. In the Chemical Lab, there were two bottles used. One was chloroform, used to knock out Eiji. The other was potassium cyanide."

Akumada nodded, "Yes, it does seem to be reasonable. But the question remains; what did the Culprit use to deliver the poison?"

Kotobuki pondered on that for a few moments, as did the rest of the Applicants. Finally, Kotobuki gasped, "The bloodstained rag!"

Akumada held his fist over his mouth, thinking aloud, "I imagined, but...why would the Culprit use the knife in the first place to hide the cause of death? And for that matter, hide the knife?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Oonishi asked. At the odd looks, he scratched his head, answering, "I felt like Kirifuji would have said that, sorry. But maybe they were trying to throw us off? I mean, with a knife and a slow death, we would have to think about how long ago the murder happened, but with the poison and a quick death, we'd need to think about how recently it happened."

"That's not particularly obvious," Katsuragi scoffed.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Tsujimoto asked, ignoring the Dreamer.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, but we don't know when the murder occurred, do we? If the Culprit didn't hide the poisoning, we'd know it must have happened sooner rather than later. To hide the poisoning, they needed to slash the throat, but also hide the poisoned rag, right? But a lone rag in the washing machine would be suspicious, so they hid the knife in there too, to make it look like they were hiding the knife, not the rag. We'd obviously focus on the knife when we found it."

"That's true, but when did he die? How can we find out?" Tsujimoto asked.

"The body had a bit of warmth too it, but it's hard to say for certain based on that," Akumada sighed.

Saitou spat, "Crap, I knew shoulda given the body a look. Ran outta time."

"There is one way we can keep time though," Katsuragi insisted. "The washing machine was in use, cleaning the rag and knife. I put a mark down where I found it at about 7:40, in the rinse section. After looking at the knife and rag, I let the washing machine finish. From the section I'd marked to the end, it took about six minutes to finish. Meanwhile, I made the same mark on another washing machine and tested it. From the start of a heavy duty wash cycle, it took about sixteen minutes to reach the mark I'd made. In other words, the knife and rag were hidden at most, sixteen minutes before the body discovery, which would be about 7:17. The murder would have occurred sometime before, of course."

"At that time, I was searching for the missing persons on the Second Basement Level," Akumada nodded. "The only other ones unaccounted for at that time were Oonishi and Kirifuji. My my, how suspicious," he said, looking at Oonishi.

The Critic swallowed, saying, "You suspect me, don't you?"

Akumada smirked, "Did I say that? You aren't suffering from guilt, are you?" Oonishi seemed taken aback, but stayed silent. Akumada changed the subject, "So, we have a rough approximation of where most everyone was at the time of murder, we know the method, but how did it happen? Why was Kirifuji in the Laundry Room so early?"

"He probably had some laundry or something," Urushibara suggested.

"Maybe someone put a message on the voice recorder and gave it to him somehow? He did have it, for whatever reason," Tachibana suggested.

"There might be something in the Laundry Room Closet we don't know about," Saitou said, looking at over his shoulder at his backpack.

"He could have been lured some other way," Kotobuki mumbled.

"I think, perhaps, we are assuming too much," Katsuragi sighed.

"I concur. We should limit our discussions to facts, and omit lies and potential twists. Shall we stop ignoring the elephant in the room and draw it out?" Akumada stated. Oonishi flinched. Akumada glared at him, "For the moment, let's ignore your testimony. It's based on shoddy evidence at best. Why would the Culprit keep you alive? Why not kill both of you? It would serve them well, as they would have fewer to deal with in the Trial. If they wanted someone to frame, they could have chosen several better subjects. Saitou? You're dumb and malicious. Who would doubt that you'd be a killer? It isn't as if you haven't already tried."

Saitou glared, not saying anything in his defense. Kotobuki snapped, "You know full well he wouldn't!"

Akumada scoffed, "Do I?" Shrugging, he moved along, saying, "What about you, Taiyoshi. I can't imagine you being very fond of Kirifuji. Why weren't you chosen to be framed? What of you, Katsuragi? His remarks last Trial may have frustrated you. When it comes to motives, there are several of us more likely than Oonishi Eiji. So why bring attention to him, one of the least likely? Perhaps, because of that trust he's built. We didn't demand to check his room for the Murder Textbook when it went missing, because he's trusted. We ignored the holes in his testimony, because he's trusted." He yelled pointing his finger accusingly, "Perhaps you were banking on that trust!? You bet that we'd turn a blind eye to the boy who seemed like he wouldn't hurt a fly! Unfortunately for you, I trust no one."

Oonishi sweating a bit, shook his head, "There's no reason for me to want to get out, or at least not one worth everyone's lives! I'm still holding on to Hope that rescue will come. There was that message, wasn't there? And well, my wrists were tied, weren't they? How could I have tied a knot without my hands?"

"Yeah, that's impossible!" Kotobuki concurred.

Akumada snorted, "Says the girl who ruined our chances of finding out for sure. If we could have gotten a look at the knot, we might have been able to tell."

"You really know your knots. You helped with it last Case, right?" Urushibara laughed.

Akumada chortled, "If I didn't know knots, how could I call myself the Super High School Level Knitter?" Finished with his joke, he continued, "But as I was saying, it's possible that Oonishi could have tied the knot around his hands, but as you suggest, he couldn't finish tying it with his hands as they were. Or could he?"

Saitou mumbled, "He...might." A few eyes turned to him, and he explained, "You mean his teeth, right?"

Kotobuki, shocked, realized, "You mean...no! He couldn't do that, he was knocked out!"

"Oh? Was he? That chloroformed rag was quite close to him, no? Perhaps, as he tightened the knot with his teeth, he held the chloroformed rag in his hand. Then when he finished, he forced himself to inhale the fumes from the rag, dropping it as his side as he fell unconscious. He could have prepared the knot beforehand, setting up the washing machine, before returning, tightening the knot and knocking himself out. He'd have easily been able to do it in the time period allotted," Akumada explained.

Katsuragi added, "Perhaps, Oonishi's story was mostly true, but perhaps the perspective was altered a bit."

"Oh, you're saying it was Oonishi in the Monokuma outfit?" Urushibara nodded, understanding.

"It was on the floor of his closet. Hastily put away, but after a rest or a murder?" Akumada recalled.

Taiyoshi had something to add, "Kirifuji's was on the ground too though. Actually, it might not be weird for him. For all we know, he wore it to bed."

Scratching his chin, Toyoguchi noted, "And yet...Oonishi-san, Kotobuki-sama claims that you say you would not be caught dead in them. And yet they've clearly been moved. Explain!"

 

Tightening up, Oonishi wiped his forehead, stammering, "Uh, w-well, I did say that, huh..."

"Go on, Oonishi, isn't this the point where you amaze everyone with a drastic turnaround? Or was it my turn this time?" Akumada chortled.

"There...there's a mistake there!" Kotobuki suddenly yelled out. Akumada rolled his eyes. "No, I mean it, right Saitou-kun?"

"Eh?" the Backpacker replied, blinking.

Kotobuki pouted, "The chloroform, the chloroform! Remember? The table!"

Saitou blinked, before nodding, "Oh yeah!"

Tsujimoto, confused, asked, "What table?"

Saitou took a deep breath, before beginning, "Well, earlier, when Akumada was trying to get everyone to the Radio Room, I thought it was weird not everyone was coming, so I figured it was a good time to go grab something. And I was lucky I did, because Monokuma took them away not half an hour after I grabbed it." Smiling, Saitou slung off his backpack, zipping it open, reaching inside, withdrawing a black and white book.

"It was you who took the second Hope's Peak Murder Textbook!?" Tsujimoto gasped.

"Oh? Couldn't resist, could you?" Akumada snorted.

"Calm down, sheesh. This thing makes me sick, but if we can find the Culprit, it'll have been worth it," Saitou stated, dropping his backpack to the ground as he flipped opened the book.

Kinashi spoke, "It was quite a risk, Saitou-san. What if no such weirdness had occurred? Would we have to fear for your knife at our backs?"

Kotobuki jumped in again, saying, "We have to take risks! That's what the Culprit did by taking the Textbook, so we need to do the same to beat them!"

Akumada shot another look at Oonishi, before saying, "Very well, Saitou, go on."

Saitou flipped through the pages, and after a moment, arrived on the desired one. "Right here! This table lists the recommended amount of chloroform to use if you want to disable someone based on their weight, with a few adjustments. Oonishi-san, you weigh about sixty kilos, right?"

Oonishi nodded, "Sixty-one, last I checked."

Saitou continued, "Yep, with what Kotobuki estimated from looking at the bottle, the Culprit couldn't have used more than the recommended amount. If you wanted to knock out someone of Kirifuji's size, it recommends way more. I'd peg him at around seventy kilos, at least."

Oonishi nodded, "I see. So if it were me in the costume, I would have needed to use more chloroform too disable Kirifuji."

"So, Oonishi's in the clear then?" Tachibana said cheerfully.

"Not quite!" Akumada shouted. Pointing at Oonishi, he snarled, "Of course you would use the recommended amount! If you were trying to make it look like you had been knocked out yourself, it would be suspicious if more than the recommended amount were missing."

Kotobuki had a counterpoint, "But how would you know the recommended amount without a Murder textbook? Saitou-kun has the only one, we couldn't find any others!"

"So? Oonishi hid it well. Besides, it isn't though there's much risk to using less than the recommended amount. If it was more, then it would, in fact, be quite risky, but Kirifuji is the larger of the two! With less than the recommended amount, Oonishi could cleanly put him to sleep. All he would need to do is move his body to the Laundry Room and poison him. In fact, why bother chloroforming him at all? Just cut the middle man and poison him, then chloroform yourself after setting the whole scene. I blame Katsuragi for putting us on this pointless train of discussion," Akumada finished with a sigh.

Katsuragi snorted, "It was worth a suggestion. And now we have a reasonable picture about how the incident could have played out."

"But...Eiji-kun...no, I still don't believe it!" Kotobuki cried out. Oonishi was quiet, thinking deeply with a worried expression on his face.

Urushibara tried to sum it up, "So, Oonishi ambushed Kirifuji at his door, poisoning him. Then, he dragged him to the Laundry Room, cut his throat, hid the poison rag and knife in the washing machine, then tied himself up and chloroformed himself. But why was he out of the Laundry Room after the morning announcement?"

Akumada raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

Kotobuki realized, smiling, "The person I saw! You said it yourself, Akumada-san: it would have to have been Eiji, Kirifuji, or Kinashi."

After a moment, Tachibana smiled, "What a hair-raising question, Urushibara-kun!"

"Hey..." Urushibara grimaced, self-consciously rubbing his bald head.

"I cannot prove it, but I will insist it was not me. I had no reason to leave, nor avoid Kotobuki," Kinashi stated.

Tsujimoto added, "And it can't have been Oonishi or Kirifuji, since they would have to have been in the Laundry Room at that point. Oonishi wouldn't have a reason to have left after preparing the crime scene, especially after the morning announcement when there'd be the most movement."

Surprised at this development, Akumada grumbled, "But...how!? Kinashi, you must be lyi-"

Toyoguchi, glaring, spoke suddenly, "Keep your poison tongue in your mouth and keep from defiling Kinashi's claims, unless you have something substantial with which to contradict her."

Calming down, Akumada let out a long sigh, grumbling, "Back to square one."

"You couldn't have said anything more appropriate!" Monokuma laughed, arms out wide as he pointed out the décor.

Saitou, scratching his head, wondered aloud, "So, where did we mess up?"

"There must be some option we haven't considered," Katsuragi sighed forlornly, taking off her cap and looking inside.

Oonishi spoke up, saying, "There...might be something."

"What is it, Eiji-kun?" Kotobuki asked.

"Well, I was thinking about who the person in the Monokuma pajamas could have been. I couldn't see their face, and the costume was large enough that they could have bent down if they were tall, but what if we were just assuming that they were the Culprit?" Oonishi suggested.

"Wait, what?" Urushibara asked.

"Well, I was thinking about what happened. My testimony, I mean. What if I was grabbed, not to be framed, but to be killed? But maybe, the Culprit who would have killed me ended up becoming the Victim instead?" Oonishi wondered.

Kotobuki blinked, trying to understand, as Toyoguchi elaborated in his own words, "You're saying that, perhaps, Kirifuji attempted to kill you, but was killed himself?"

Oonishi nodded, "I mean, think about the timing. I'm not the only one without an alibi at 7:20. Akumada-san, you said it yourself: you were on the Second Basement Level, but to get there, you'd be very close to the Laundry Room."

Akumada pondered, saying, "I suppose I cannot deny it. But if you think I'd bother saving your life, you have another thing coming. I think I'd be more likely to watch Kirifuji kill you, then spend the investigation period preparing popcorn, as his Punishment would be all but set in stone."

Oonsihi frowned, not able to deny him. He mumbled, "Yeah, it also wouldn't work because I was grabbed before 7:00. What would Kirifuji have done during that time period? He could have easily killed me at any time."

Tachibana laughed, "He was waiting! Maybe you were bait for your White Knight: Ak-kun! Is this boy's love in the air I smell?"

Akumada, right next to her, raised his arms, teeth bared, slowly reaching over, as if to strangle her. She stuck out her tongue before he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her as he snarled, "What did I say about that nickname!?"

Tachibana laughed, until gasping out in pain. Clutching at her mouth, she moaned, "Ahhhh! I bit my tongue!" Rolling his eyes, Akumada turned away, once again ignoring Toyoguchi's glower.

However, Oonishi had a point, and the Trial was at a standstill. Flipping through her book, trying to come up with something, she began, "Hmm...well, there's one mystery that hasn't been brought up yet: the voice recorder! Why did Kirifuji have it?"

Tsujimoto suggested, "Perhaps he was going to use it to play a message he'd gotten, perhaps trying to trick someone?"

"Maybe he was waiting to get evidence, like, hanging out at the crime scene until he could record something to trip us up?" Urushibara wondered.

Katsuragi grumbled, "Perhaps he wanted to make it look like someone else took it to spite them."

"There was something..." Saitou said, holding up the Murder Textbook, flipping through the pages. "See here, it's one short line in the chapter about objects, tools, and other equipment. 'The voice recorder in the Radio Room has a secret purpose, ideal for misdirection. By simultaneously hitting all the buttons, it will broadcast any noise it detected or recorded on a frequency of '106.6 megahertz','" He read.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tachibana suddenly screamed, realizing something. "No way!" She said, looking worried.

Akumada looked incredulous at the claim. He began to walk over to Saitou, demanding, "Let me see that!" Reaching him, the Backpacker held up the book, finger next to the line he read from. Akumada held it, reading, before shoving it back into Saitou's hands. Returning to his spot, he grumbled, "Embarrassing. To be led by the nose so."

"In other words, the messages could have been false, a lie constructed by our Culprit?" Kinashi suggested.

Seeing Tachibana's distress, Toyoguchi asked, "Did you notice something, Tachibana-sama?"

She sighed, saying, "When I first found the voice recorder, I was searching around the Radio Room. I might have hit all the buttons! That message with the Super High School Despair and the base foundation...was probably planted."

"So, it was recorded on the thing already, right? And you made it broadcast its own message? You deleted it on accident too, didn't you?" Urushibara suggested.

"How can one girl be so incompetent?" Akumada scoffed. Kotobuki frowned. She didn't want to believe all three messages were faked, but...

Oonishi began to speak, returning to the original subject, "So, Akumada-san, you said you first heard the message at 6:45, right? That would have been a little after I was kidnapped, so I couldn't have done it."

Akumada rolled his eyes, saying, "I can't bear to break his poor little heart and state the obvious. You do it, Kotobuki."

"Er," Kanata mumbled. Realizing what he was talking about, Kotobuki suggested, "I think he's saying that you could have faked the messages, then put the voice recorder in Kirifuji's pocket before you knocked yourself out."

"Eh? But I thought we proved that I couldn't have done that! Kotobuki said she saw something that could have only been Kirifuji!" Oonishi reminded everyone.

"If she wasn't just seeing things," Taiyoshi admitted.

Kotobuki exclaimed, "I wasn't! I swear!"

Katsuragi shook her head, "You had just woken up, correct? You were alone and afraid: thinking you saw someone when you desperately wanted too. I'm sorry, but I don't think we could count it as evidence without good reason."

Unable to argue, Kotobuki pouted, "Okay..."

Tsujimoto shook her head, saying, "But I've got to admit, I don't see Oonishi doing it. I mean, whoever sent the message said 'Stay well'."

Narrowing his eyes at Oonishi, Akumada snorted, "Such a cocky brat, to taunt us so." Oonishi looked away, face falling.

Kotobuki spoke up, "But what if it was Kirifuji who sent the messages?"

Urushibara laughed, "Yeah, right. He kidnapped Oonishi and tells the rest of us to stay well, then gets killed. That doesn't make any sense."

"Indeed, whether or not it was Oonishi or Kirifuji, there is something else that doesn't make sense: the timing of the first message," Akumada began. "How did they know exactly when I was walking by the Radio Room? Such a coincidence, far too likely in either case."

After a few moments, Tachibana suggested, "Maybe they did the smart thing and repeated it a few times?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, that'd do it!"

Saitou shook his head, "But we only heard it the once."

Kinashi suggested, "Well, while our rooms are soundproofed, the Laundry Room might not be. Perhaps Kirifuji or Oonishi waited by the door, listening for the clamor as the played the repeated message every minute or so."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Aha! And then, once they knew everyone was heading upstairs, they waited to play the last message."

"So, the Culprit waited until everyone...wait a minute, not everyone!" Kotobuki added. "Me, Katsuragi, Toyoguchi, and Kinashi didn't respond!"

Oonishi gasped, "Of course! If the Culprit had done it like that, it would have been obvious that they were the killer: the only people missing were Kirifuji and I. How could they know that some people wouldn't be able to answer just a little before seven, when everyone normally woke up?"

"Oh?" Akumada asked. "Was there not one who had a guaranteed chance of not responding?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before looking at Katsuragi. She shook her head, saying, "But only Yumi-chan knew about that!"

Katsuragi gave a hard look at Akumada, grumbling, "Suspecting me again." She hissed, "I checked this time, I checked! I couldn't have done it. I was upstairs before 7:20, when the Washing Machine was started. I was in my room before then, not the Laundry Room." She muttered under her breath, "If I kill any of you, it'd be in my Dreams." Toyoguchi and Urushibara, on either side of her, looked at her warily.

Akumada smirked, saying, "Who said I suspected you? I was suggesting that you were potentially the victim of a framing attempt. Had everyone else been upstairs except for you in your dreamland, and Oonishi and Kirifuji in the Laundry Room, we would have two suspects. The Culprit would obviously have to pin things on someone outside of the Laundry Room. Luckily for you, the attempt ended in failure, as you were able to pin down a timeframe the Culprit used."

Katsuragi scoffed, "Luck? Hardly."

Saitou tried to reason things out, "So, the Culprit played the first message until he got someone to gather everyone but Katsuragi. Then, they waited a bit to start the washing machine. Well, they probably cut his neck then, since they'd have no reason to wait, right?"

Tsujimoto sighed, getting frustrated, "That is a bit of an issue. If it was Oonishi, he'd have started the washing machine as soon as he could. He'd have had plenty of time to prepare everything. He'd have dragged Kirifuji to the room before Akumada heard the message at 6:45, heard him show up a few minutes later, then close the door and start prepping the scene. Even if he had to cut Kirifuji's neck, hide the knife and rag, and then tie the knot for his bonds so he could tighten it later, it wouldn't have taken him more than ten minutes. Then he'd play the second message when he finished at about 7:10, start the washing machine, and then knock himself out with the rag, all about five minutes before the washing machine should have started. The longer he waited, the higher the chance of him being discovered conscious at the scene."

Akumada shook his head, "So, Kirifuji knocked out Oonishi, poisoned himself, and slit his own throat?"

After a moment, Kotobuki shook her head, "His face...I don't think you could fake a look like that."

Tsujimoto nodded in agreement, and then after a moment, Toyoguchi suddenly let out a low growl of frustration, noting, "A mess of contradictions everywhere we turn..."

Urushibara frowned, "And with what Kotobuki said, it's like our Culprit's in two places at once..."

"Got any ideas?" Saitou asked hopefully.

Akumada snorted, "We wrap this up, obviously. Regardless of your trust, there's only one possible Culprit!"

Kotobuki stammered, "No! That's..."

"Hold on a second," Oonishi spoke up suddenly, hand on his chin in thought. Suddenly looking a bit more confident, Oonishi stated, "Urushibara-san, you just gave me an idea."

The Virologist smiled, "Neat."

As attention turned to Oonishi, he began, "Our Culprit...what if they were in two places at once?"

Taiyoshi frowned, "You okay over there?"

Starting to catch on, Kotobuki suggested, her spine starting to chill, "You mean...there's an accomplice?"

Oonishi frowned, "Maybe, maybe not, but I think the best thing we can do is look at things from a different angle: if two people were manipulating things, together or independently, that might explain it, right?"

A bit hopefully, Katsuragi nodded, "I suppose there's no harm in that."

Akumada sighed, "I can't disagree. If you must: but where to begin?"

Tsujimoto stated, "If we're starting over from the beginning, then let's assume there are no lies. Oonishi was nabbed at about 6:30, and was taken and trapped in the Laundry Room Closet. Akumada heard the broadcast about fifteen minutes later. If the voice recorder was used, than the person who would have been available at that time is..."

"Kirifuji?" Kinashi suggested.

Saitou snorted, "No way."

Oonishi said, "Is there anyone else you could have reasonably done it?"

Toyoguchi nodded his head, "Let as assume it as true for now, disregarding the intention. So, if Kirifuji broadcast the messages at 6:45 and 7:10-"

"No, wait! Hold it right there!" Tsujimoto said. "How could he fake that second message? I don't know about the first, but how can you fake static? The Textbook didn't say anything about that. What about the first message, Akumada-san? You never said anything, but it sounds like you got a clear message."

Akumada pondered for a moment, before saying with a slight sigh, "There was no static. I heard quite clearly."

Kotobuki suggested, "Maybe he tested it, there might be a way to disrupt it, right?"

Tsujimoto shook her head, "I just said, the Textbook would have said something, right? I find it hard to believe there's such a convenient feature, especially when the convenient Textbook says nothing. There's no way they could fake the static, so the second message must have been real!"

"Ah! That's not true!" Kotobuki insisted, adding, "In Kirifuji's room, there was something he could have been used to add static to the message! The broken television! The same one used to kill Shikishima!"

Tsujimoto stopped, thinking, before Tayoshi nodded, "Yeah, it kinda works. When you turn it on, one of the speakers blast static, but Kanata quieted it by putting her hand over the working speaker."

Oonishi added, "Oh, so he could have snuck back into his room and faked the second message! By holding the recorder in one hand and keeping his other one near the speaker, he could say his piece while occasionally blaring static."

"And he dropped off his Monokuma outfit while he was at it. It was there, right?" Urushibara asked.

"And got spotted by Kotobuki when she was out of her room, yeah?" Tachibana added. Kotobuki nodded.

Kinashi, looking down, said, "We should have been able to come up with this conclusion much sooner: only Kirifuji could have done it."

"Holy crap! In order to come up with that, he must have taken the first Murder Textbook!" Saitou realized. Kotobuki realized that it was all starting to fall into place.

Taiyoshi spoke up, "But wait, what if Oonishi got the Textbook and Kirifuji's key? He could have done it then."

Akumada shook his head, saying, "How would he know the television was there? Perhaps, he could have taken it to Kirifuji's room himself: the Supply Room was nearby. The risk would have been great, however. Oh, on second though. I take that back!" Looking at Oonishi, he said, "You could have easily killed Kirifuji much earlier than you claimed. Even ten minutes would give you enough time to move the television, and also move Kirifuji's Monokuma outfit. The washing machine timer could very well have been misdirection!"

Kotobuki's jaw dropped, and she said, "Wait a minute, Akumada-san! Both Monokuma jammies were on the floor of their closets."

"You still call them jammies; that's just adorable!" Tachibana laughed.

Trying to ignore her, Kotobuki continued, "If the Culprit were either Eiji or Kirifuji, why would they leave their set of jam- er, pajamas, on the floor? Wouldn't that make it obvious they'd been used? Wouldn't it be smarter to hang both sets up? If only one were down, it would look obvious as to who attacked the other with the rag, but with both down, it's like their trying to hide who attacked who."

"What are you suggesting?" Akumada asked plainly.

Getting tense, Kotobuki swallowed. It had taken her far too long to realize... Kirifuji was the only one who could have planted the message, but he couldn't not have killed himself. Someone else had to have done so. And in an attempt to frame Oonishi Eiji, they had planted a suggestion that he had used his Monokuma disguise. The only person who could have tampered with both rooms was...

"You...you were there first. You put the Monokuma pajamas on the ground before anyone else got there, and you said you were in Kirifuji's room before then! Is that a coincidence-" Raising her hand, she pointed her finger, accusing, "-Akumada Keiichi!?"

Akumada snorted, "Oh? While I must admit, I had no alibi at the time the washing machine was set, I already suggested that I had no reason not to kill both of them."

Kinashi said, "Excuse me, Akumada-san, but you did say that Oonishi was chosen to be framed, though you suggested better options. Perhaps, there was a good reason for Oonishi to be framed; the same reasons you suggested he might be the killer. He is both intelligent and in possession of much of our trust."

Akumada crossed his arms over his chest as the others continued. Oonishi added, "You were in the ideal position for all of this. Everything was guided by you, Akumada-san."

Tsujimoto nodded, "He could have lied about the first message."

Akumada countered, "And say that it was clear as crystal, unlike the second? Wouldn't it be wiser to be more consistent?"

Urushibara added, "You said you hit all the doorbells, but what if you missed a few on purpose?"

Kinashi nodded, "This is the most likely scenario. I find it hard to believe that Akumada would make such a critical mistake."

Rolling his eyes, Akumada sighed, "It is not as if I needed more than two of you. But I'm sure many of you would feel bad about being left out, so I had little choice but to hit more than that. Perhaps I messed up my pacing once or twice and didn't hit a couple as often as I thought."

Toyoguchi sneered, "What a convenient mistake."

Urushibara added, "And did you see his face when he heard the second message? He was surprised, like he didn't expect to hear it. Maybe he went to try and stop Kirifuji and something happened?"

"Now why would I do that? In fact, why would I kill at all? Kirifuji is the only one who could have taken the Murder Textbook. I'd imagine he'd commit himself to murder," Akumada insisted.

"That knowledge only made him a threat, did it not?" Toyoguchi reasoned. Akumada simply shrugged.

Katsuragi smirked, "It would have been child's play for him to put the chloroform rag next to Oonishi. Perhaps he even made such a big deal of the knot because he tied it so well himself, just for the purpose of pointing it out that Oonishi could have tightened it with his teeth."

Akumada snorted, "There's something you could only dream about..."

Taiyoshi remembered, saying, "He...he did it just after we passed on the stairs! He went straight down to the Laundry Room, killed Kirifuji-"

"Stop," Akumada said forcefully. "Again, we are on the subject of time. Why would Kirifuji wait in the Laundry Room for my arrival? Why would he bind Oonishi and wait for me? Why would he be carrying a knife and a poison rag? How would I know exactly where they would be? My goal was the floor below."

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before an epiphany hit her like a truck. She reeled, clapping her hands over her mouth, heart pounding. Taking a few calming breaths, she said, "Kirifuji...Kirifuji said 'Stay well'. He wasn't going after Eiji. He wanted the most dangerous one of us, the most suspicious, the craftiest. He was going after you, Akumada-san!"

Akumada puffed out a cheek, trying to hold back laughter, before chuckling loudly, "Are you even listening to yourselves? Why would someone take a Murder Textbook to defend you all? Had he succeeded, would he have told you all everything, and give up his life so easily: for you!? Kirifuji, of all people. Do you really see him as some kind of paragon all of a sudden? Being dead doesn't immediately mean you all haven't been suspicious and distrustful of him from the beginning. You expect me to believe that he would give his life for you when none of you would do the same of him?" Kotobuki found it hard to believe herself. She had been so suspicious of the Psychologist, due to the deaths he supposedly caused, but...

As he finished, there was silence. Taiyoshi sighed, before saying, "You're not wrong. I know I didn't like him very much, but unless you've got some solid evidence as to how you couldn't kill him, I ain't budging." Scowling, she insisted, "Because, face it: you're way worse!"

Akumada sighed, "Well then, go on, Kotobuki, explain to me in vivid detail why I'm the Culprit, so we can vote." Kotobuki stood silently, confused, and Akumada scoffed, "Why waste time? I know you're just dying to do it. I have no evidence to help my case. And this time, Oonishi won't be here to clear my name."

Kotobuki swallowed, before thinking hard about things before taking a deep breath and beginning, "It all started a few nights ago when Kirifuji took Monokuma's incentive: the Hope's Peak Academy Murder Textbook. Reading it, he found out much, in particular, dosage recommendations for chloroform and the secret of the voice recorder, which also acted as a broadcaster. He came up with his plan to target the Culprit. First, he took a knife from the Kitchen, also getting two rags from the Chemical Lab, dousing one in potassium cyanide mixed with water, and the other with the proper amount of chloroform. He also moved the television set to his room to use later. Lastly, he disguised himself in the Monokuma pajamas, to hide his identity from anyone who might see him."

"At 6:30, he rang Eiji's doorbell. When he answered, Kirifuji attacked him, knocking him out with the chloroform rag. Dragging him to the Laundry Room Closet, the Culprit acted at about 6:50, pretending to have heard a message earlier. They went back to the Dorms, rallying everyone, missing a few doorbells. After they took everyone upstairs, Kirifuji moved, returning to his room. As he did, I came out of the Dining Room a few minutes after 7:00, looking for everyone. I saw Kirifuji as he moved into his room, which was just out of sight, so I didn't see the door open. Before I could check it out, Nijiko came down, failing to find the person I'd seen before taking me upstairs. Meanwhile, Saitou, thinking something was up, got a copy of the Murder Textbook before they were lost to us forever."

"After Nijiko left to see if she could find anyone else, Kirifuji, in his room, faked the second message, using the television static to give a warning message to everyone. The Culprit, not knowing about the voice recorder's secret, didn't expect this. Acting quickly, they left the others, running into Nijiko and Yumi on the way down. During their search of the floor, they entered the Laundry Room Closet, being ambushed by Kirifuji. However, the Culprit was too strong, and was able to fight off Kirifuji. He grabbed the poison rag from him, killing him in moments. His last expression was frozen on his face."

"Not having a lot of time, the Culprit moved quickly. They tied the unconscious Eiji down; taking care with the knot to make sure it looked like Eiji could have tied it himself. Then, they took the knife, cutting Kirifuji's throat. To hide the fact that poison was used to try and disguise the time of death, the Culprit put the rag and knife in the washing machine, neglectful of the timer that sealed their fate. Leaving the crime scene, they returned upon hearing the body discovery announcement. When the investigation started, they made their way to Eiji's room, dropping his Monokuma costume on the floor, to make him seem more suspicious."

"You were the Culprit, weren't you? Akumada Keiichi!" Kotobuki exclaimed, calling him out.

Akumada, arms crossed in front of him, almost seemed bored. "Are you finished?" Kotobuki's gaze hardened, but she nodded.

"Now: my turn," Akumada said. He began, "Kirifuji did not take the Textbook, but it was in fact, Oonishi Eiji, doing so after the coast was clear the very night he guarded it. Using its knowledge, you planned to kill Kirifuji while framing yourself. You ambushed him at his door, poisoning him and killing him quickly, before dragging him to the Laundry Room Closet. You snatched his key, taking the television to his room, before waiting with the voice recorder, playing the first message I heard. Upon hearing it, I went downstairs, gathering as many as I could, before moving upstairs. When the coast was relatively clear, you returned to Kirifuji's room, nearly getting spotted by Kotobuki. There, you faked the second message, and I split from the rest of the group. You returned to the Laundry Room Closet, slashing Kirifuji's throat, set up the knot, the washing machine, and knocking yourself unconscious. There, was that so hard?"

Looking around, he sighed, "Mine makes far more sense, but you all seem unwilling to budge. Well played, Oonishi," he sighed.

Oonishi sighed, "Don't say that! I didn't do anything!"

Tsujimoto stated, "You haven't changed my mind. You failed to mention the timing, or explain why Oonishi would wait so long."

"And you failed to explain why I went straight to the Laundry Room Closet, despite having no reason to know where Oonishi and Kirifuji were," Akumada spat at Kotobuki. He took a breath, and shrugged, "But of course you wouldn't believe me. Why would anyone? I am, after all, Super High School Level Suspicious. Perhaps the nauseating camaraderie you go on about wasn't so bad after all. Look how well it worked for you. But it's pointless of me to moan: let us vote."

"Eh? That's it?" Kotobuki gasped.

Akumada shrugged, "I am at the end of my rope. I lack any evidence to clear my name or condemn Oonishi. You were in the perfect position: I admit defeat."

"Voting time? Voting time? So much talking, I'd have probably fallen asleep if you didn't say my name so much. No abstaining! You know how it goes," Monokuma said.

Taking a breath Kotobuki reached her finger towards the portrait of Akumada. However, just before she voted, she hesitated. Her mind was clouded: what if Akumada was right? Kotobuki felt sick for even thinking it, shaking her head and choosing her vote. Looking up, she saw that a few others were hesitant as well.

"Hurry, hurry! Come on, not so hard now," Monokuma egged everyone on. Within a few seconds, everyone had finished. The reels appeared above Monokuma's chair, spinning. They first landed on Akumada's face, as did the second, then the third. It flashed 'GUILTY', spilling confetti out of its sides. "The votes are in! It may not be unanimous, but it's a landslide victory, Akumada is declared Guilty. Are our Applicants right? Some people had their doubts, suggesting Oonishi instead. What a twist! Who was right, and who was oh so wrong? ...It was Akumada Keiichi, of course! Suspicious for oh so many reasons, and not wrongfully so!"

"You lousy..." Taiyoshi growled.

Akumada smirked, "Well played, well played, but Oonishi Eiji is not the one you should be thanking. He was just a pawn. It seems Kirifuji played my like a fiddle. Super High School Level Psychologist indeed!"

"So, you did fall for his trap!" Kotobuki said accusingly.

Akumada shook his head, "Trap? It was a contest! A battle of wits! I, the side of Black, the undoubtable murder expert of this Exam, too proud to consider a Murder Textbook worthy of my time, and he on the side of White, too misunderstood in his efforts to draw me out and put you all in a position of relative safety. How else did I know exactly where to find him as he waited for me in ambush? How else did I happen to wake you up just after he captured Oonishi? We planned everything, all for the purpose of bringing each other down."

Urushibara, gripped his head, saying, "And...ya lost me."

Tsujimoto added, "You were working with him? Why? Why not just ignore him?"

Akumada sneered, "He'd have found a way to try and stop me eventually. Oh, and be sure: had he not acted, I would have killed someone, and no one would have been the wiser: my work is usually much cleaner. Of course, when Monokuma offered us the Murder Textbooks, he couldn't resist the chance to even the playing field. He tripped me up, with his fake message. Oh yes, there was only one. The first I claimed to exist was a lie, naturally."

Toyoguchi snapped, "Scoundrel!"

"Just go to your death quietly," Katsuragi grumbled.

"I refuse," Akumada said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You deny me my one time to gloat? If any of you had been in my position, he would have taken your life. And be sure: I am not the only one he saw as a potential murder!"

"But...but how? Why? What were you trying to accomplish?" Kotobuki asked, still not able to get into Akumada's head.

Akumada sighed, beginning, "Let me start from the top: he approached me, Murder Textbook in hand. He claimed that we could work together, create a perfect crime to get me out of here. I knew he was aiming for me: both of us understood that much about each other, but I wanted to entertain him. I thought I could come out on top. Of course, our game needed another player. He suggested a few whom he no doubt considered the number one and two most likely murderers after me. Needless to say, I was quite surprised as to some of those he may have considered a threat."

"Who? Who were they?" Saitou demanded to know.

Akumada laughed viciously, "As if I'd tell you! Spoil the fun for your later Trials? You must be joking. Anyway, continuing: I suggested we add Oonishi Eiji to our little game. We both admitted he had impressive deduction abilities, fine memory, and keen observation skills: the dents in the light fixture, Mizunoe's illiteracy...we'd be nowhere without him. And he could not deny my logic: knocking you out of things would have improved our chances quite a bit, as we saw: you were useless today, Oonishi! So, we planned it much as you all saw: he would kidnap you, dragging you away so I could murder you. I fully expected him to run, hide in his room so I couldn't pin him down and add his body to the pile, so I nudged things in my favor. I was to prepare a chloroformed rag, but I gave him a poisoned one instead. Imagine Kirifuji's surprise, I thought, when he killed the boy he very much wanted to see live! However, it seems he saw it coming, using a chloroformed rag of his own. My rag still got its use: when he attacked me, I saw it hanging out of his pocket, so as I fended off the knife, I grabbed the rag. The look of surprise on his face was priceless, don't deny it! You all saw it there, frozen on his face like a picture. Of course, from there, you know the rest. I dropped the chloroform rag by Oonishi's side, tied him down, put the evidence in the washing machine, and the rest, well, you figured that out, didn't you? Not bad for such a rush job, if I do say so myself. It wasn't unanimous, so I had someone convinced."

Kotobuki, unable to believe she'd spent so long in a building with this man who found death and murder so amusing, spat, "You're a demon."

"Obviously. 'Akumada Keiichi' is an alias, I'll have you know. Akuma...I might as well have told you I was up to no good!" The boy who named himself Akumada Keiichi laughed some more.

"Then, who are you, really?" Oonishi asked.

Akumada smirked, "This one, I'll be glad to give you. After all, it was information freely shared to all of us, hoarded by me in my room. There was something in the File Room. I found it on the first day, and managed to slide it into my coat before Taiyoshi knew it was even there. There was something with it that I left out, which will be clear once you see the file. Monokuma!"

At Akumada's call, Monokuma wondered, "Punishment Time?"

"Just a moment. You'll let them see my parting gift, won't you?" Akumada asked. Monokuma shrugged. "Good, good. Very well then, good luck in your lives, which will no doubt be short. It's a dangerous world out there," Akumada said, circling the room, walking towards the Execution Chamber.

Frowning, Kotobuki asked, "How? How can you laugh in the face of death?"

Akumada stopped, not turning back as he said, "A certain person once said 'I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees'. The context is different, but it fits well: I could have denied Kirifuji's challenge, but I chose not to. I die by my own principles. You may continue to live here on your knees until your last days, if that suits you. But I'll be laughing at you from Hell as you waste away to nothing, be sure of that." He took a few more steps, suddenly stopping. He took a deep breath, shoulders shaking. His hand trembled for a moment, before he stopped it, continuing his walk. Kotobuki realized that he was not some man, facing his death proudly, but was in fact, deep down, still just a boy, a child, just as he appeared, just like the rest of them. What had twisted him so? Perhaps, Akumada had remembered his own sacrificed youth as he'd hesitated.

* * *

**FINAL GRADE**

**PLOTTING: B**

**PLAN EXECUTION: C**

**COOLNESS UNDER PRESSURE: A-**

**OVERALL GRADE: UNSATISFACTORY**

**AKUMADA KEIICHI(?) HAS FAILED THE MUTUAL KILLING EXAM**

**PREPARING EXECUTION**

Striding towards the Execution Chamber, Akumada Keiichi hardly blinked as the door opened, revealing a dusty path. As he walked in, buildings seemed to pop up from nowhere, resembling those out of a small town in a western. Forms came from them: Monokumas in an appropriate state of dress. Akumada stopped as something flew at him from the front. He caught the small object: a revolver in a holster. Strapping it to his hip, he stared down his target as a tumbleweed rolled by, yet another Monokuma, this one in a sheriff's hat and badge. As the tumbleweed left sight, Akumada flexed his fingers in the air in anticipation.

**Knocking on Hell's Door**

Akumada reached for his gun, pulling it up in a flash and aiming. 'Bang!' read the flag that popped out, hanging on a rod. Monokuma reacted, pulling out his own gun, the massive revolver possessing six barrels. Akumada dropped his useless weapon and dodged to the side as Monokuma fired. The bullets spread out, one grazing Akumada's face, splashing blood from his left eye onto his cheek. As Monokuma reloaded, Akumada looked around, half blinded, spotting a long, metal water trough. Making a break for it, Akumada hopped in, splashing water everywhere as he toppled it, using it as cover.

As if in retaliation, every Monokuma present drew a firearm: rifles, pistols, one Monokuma cub in a blanket being held by another even drew out a pea shooter. They all turned their guns towards the fallen trough and Akumada, firing. The hail of bullets dented and pierced the trough, knocking it on top of Akumada. After the firing stopped, the trough covered all of him but and arm and his shins, filled with bullets, blood and water everywhere. The sheriff lifted his six-barreled revolver, blowing the smoking barrels, holstering it neatly.

* * *

In the courtroom, the Applicants were silent. Monokuma, returning to his chair, spat, "Go on! Shoo! Nothing to see here!" The remaining ten trudged over to the elevator, and it started its journey back upwards.

After a few moments, Kotobuki, feeling guilty, spoke up, saying, "I'm sorry, everyone..."

Taiyoshi leaned over, asking, "Huh? What for?"

Kotobuki frowned, "Kirifuji-san...he went after Akumada for us. If I'd paid more attention to him, or tried to get closer to him, maybe I would have found a reason to trust him. He helped us, but he didn't trust us, or else he wouldn't have done it alone." Holding back tears, she said wetly, "And now I can't even thank him for dealing with Akumada..."

After a few moments, Saitou growled over the noise of the elevator, "Dammit, Kirifuji!"

"What's got you so worked up?" Taiyoshi asked.

Saitou shook his head, "I feel like crap, is all. I thought I was risking myself, getting this copy of the Textbook, but Kirifuji risked himself to take out Akumada. Even if he'd succeeded with the ambush, he'd have been the one in the Execution Chamber. There's no way he didn't think everything through: he knew exactly what would happen if he finished the job. That guy was something else. His message...really was to us. 'Do not commit murder. Do not try to escape. Stay well.'" No one said anything: many of them had misjudged him.

"Where do you think he put his copy of the Textbook?" Tsujimoto asked.

"Perhaps he left a message somewhere?" Kinashi suggested.

"Message? Hmm," Toyoguchi mumbled. A little while later, the elevator came to a stop.

The Critic began to slip out, prompting Tachibana to ask, "Hey, why are you in a hurry?"

Oonishi explained, "I'm going to get Akumada's 'gift'."

Calmed down, Kotobuki nodded, saying, "Let's both go, Eiji-kun."

"You're gonna start lunch after we check it out, right?" Urushibara asked. Kotobuki nodded.

Toyoguchi nodded, "I am going to check on something. I shall see you in the Dining Hall." The boy left, heading upstairs. Everyone else went down, Kotobuki and Oonishi going to Akumada's room, everyone else heading to the Dining Hall.

Reaching the door, Oonishi gripped the knob, looking to Kotobuki and nodding. He twisted it, and it opened smoothly. Entering and looking around, the room was quite plain. There was nothing from the Monokuma Machine or the Supply Room. However, Oonishi found something in the dresser: a file, emblazoned with Hope's Peak Academy's symbol. "This looks important," Oonishi said, going to sit on the bed. Kotobuki joined him, peeking at the file as he opened it.

The first page displayed a profile of sorts, something of a scouting report, it seemed. The first page read 'Akutsume Sora', but the mugshot was undoubtedly: "Akumada!?" as Kotobuki gasped. She leaned in closer, reading. It listed everything: height, weight, eye color, hair, blood type, Talent, a brief summary, and a section added at the bottom, pasted from a different paper: the 'Connection' section.

Oonishi read aloud the section that piqued Kotobuki's interest as well, his Talent. "Super High School Level _Hitman_!?" he gasped. Kotobuki read closer. In the summary, it explained that the Akutsume Family was known among the underworld for their long history of assassins. Akutsume hadn't been scouted though: he'd been recommended by a former Hope's Peak Student. The name of the person who recommended him was also listed in the added section at the bottom. In the 'Connection' section, it read, 'Shiata Gotou, 38th Class Super High School Level Sniper - Mentor'.

"Ah! I've heard of him. It's supposed to be an alias, but he's one of the best marksmen in the world. It says mentor: did he give Akuma- er, Akutsume, a few pointers?" Kotobuki wondered.

Oonishi flipped the page, checking out the next one, Iketani Akira's, which listed 'Asumi Haruka, 56th Class Super High School Level Housekeeper - Caretaker'. "So, this is what you guys were talking about after the last Trial, right? Connections we have to Hope's Peak graduates?" Oonishi asked, flipping through. Kotobuki nodded. They read through the entries of everyone, dead and alive, each of their connections listed. Kotobuki recognized every one of the names, resisting the urge to gush about them fairly easily. One of Akutsume's statements became clear when they reached Tachibana's page. There was a sleeve for a disc, and on the page, it claimed there was a 'sample' attached. Kotobuki realized it was the same disc that had been in the File Room, Gangrene. Akutsume must have taken it out for one reason or another.

After reaching the last page, Eiji flipped back, saying, "One thing was bugging me earlier..." He turned back to the page of the Super High School Level Carpenter. "Hope's Peak only scouts students enrolled in High School, right? Or about to be? Mizunoe told me he didn't go to school, so why is this page here? How did Hope's Peak find him?"

Kotobuki thought for a moment, examining the page. Noticing something regarding the Connection section, she pointed out, "Look here: it doesn't look pasted on like the others. This page was probably made at the same time as the others got the section added on."

"But why?" Oonishi wondered, flipping the page over to the previous one, Kirifuji's. Blinking, he flipped back to Mizunoe's, mumbling, "Kirifuji...wait a minute, it's wrong." Flipping through it again, he said "Kotobuki-chan, you aren't in here!" It was true: the file was only fifteen pages, and Kotobuki's would have been right between Kirifuji's and Mizunoe's.

Kotobuki rubbed her head, wondering aloud, "But...why I am not in there? I mean, we're all in this mess, aren't we? I...wasn't chosen by the random draw?" They could only wonder in silence.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**SURVIVORS: 10**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Design Notes for the curious! http://pastebin.com/UJY0bZJi
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. 4-1: Sunny Third Basement Level

**Despite my Despair Syndrome, I Want to Hope: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

Sometime after the third Trial, the remaining Applicants sat at the table in the Dining Hall, either eating their meal or glancing at one of the three books on the table. One was the file from 'Akumada's' room, revealing their Hope's Peak Connections and Akutsume's true identity as the Super High School Level Hitman. After the initial shock that they had been living with a Hitman for a period of time, there was more than a bit of relief now that he was gone, and even more retroactive gratitude for Kirifuji for his role in things. There other two books were the only remaining copies of the Hope's Peak Murder Textbook. One was Saitou's, and the other was Kirifuji's, recovered by Toyoguchi. Going on Kirifuji's message of 'Stay well', he found it in the Medical Bay, bringing it in just as Kotobuki started making food.

However, that brought them to the current line of discussion: what to do with them?

"The File should go where it belongs: the File Room! Why chuck it?" Urushibara insisted.

Taiyoshi said, as if obvious, "I dunno how I feel about having all of my height and body measurements on display for everyone to walk over and see. What is that even for, anyway?"

Kotobuki answered, "Uniform specifications, probably. Each one is custom fit to the Academy Student! Though certain modifications are allowed, it's not too regulated. Well, except for the Preparatory Department, since it's just a normal school. They get different uniforms too."

"I really don't think anyone is that interested in your sizes, Taiyoshi-san," Tsujimoto suggested, making the buxom Runner huff.

Tachibana reached for the file, "I'll keep it in my room, ehehe."

Taiyoshi grabbed it, stopping her, "I don't like that chuckle..."

Tachibana smiled innocently, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Taiyoshi's look hardened, "I have no idea, but you're worrying me." Tachibana simply giggled.

Katsuragi scoffed, "Come on, who cares about your breasts? You're the only one complaining about the thing: just keep the File yourself and let's move on to more important things."

Taiyoshi snatched the file away from Tachibana, looking away sheepishly, grumbling, "Don't put it like that..."

After a moment, Urushibara grinned mischievously, saying, "Yeah, put them more like-" Before he could finish his undoubtedly dirty statement, Taiyoshi stood in a flash. Startled, Urushibara fell out of his seat, landing with a crash on the ground.

"Guys..." Oonishi sighed, growing tired.

Toyoguchi cleared his throat loudly as Urushibara got back in his chair. "As for the Murder Textbooks, I believe destroying them would be the best option. They are far too dangerous," he then suggested.

Kinashi spoke up, "If I may interject. I do not feel comfortable with only Saitou containing the knowledge within."

Saitou shrugged, "Then read it yourself."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, that might work. Have a couple people read it some everyone knows something, then destroy them."

Oonishi blinked, confused for a moment, "Wait, wouldn't the point of destroying them be to keep anyone from reading them?"

Katsuragi reasoned, "The less who know, the better, but if only one, two, or three know, then they may become targets by those trying to get rid of the knowledge entirely, or monopolize it."

After a moment, Toyoguchi nodded, "Then I shall take that risk upon myself." He reached for one of the books, taking it and flipping it open.

Tsujimoto took the other copy, "Yeah, I'll see what's in here myself too."

Kinashi looked to Toyoguchi, asking, "I will also take the burden of knowledge, Toyoguchi-san. Allow me to read the book after you finish." Toyoguchi studied her for a moment, before nodding.

With that situation sorted, the rest of the day wound down. The three read the book through, and the two copies were destroyed: shredded, drenched in water, and dumped down the disposal chute in the Janitor's Closet. With the Textbooks gone, Oonishi felt a little safer...almost. The knowledge was still there, but just the fact that the vile things were no longer in print was reassuring. Oonishi found rest with surprising ease.

* * *

"Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Getting up, Oonishi headed to the Dining Hall as usual. To his surprise, he was the first one there. It wasn't long before Saitou entered as well. Sitting near Oonishi, he greeted him, "Morning."

Forcing a smile, Oonishi said, remembering, "Yeah. Oh, we've got another floor to explore today, don't we?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah. The Third Basement Level, probably. I didn't see grates anywhere but the Second Basement Level. Man, just gonna be more crap to deal with down there. I mean, you remember what Akumada said?"

Not even bothering to correct him on the name, Oonishi nodded, "Or what Kirifuji said, about the rest of us. The ones he felt had the capacity for murder."

Saitou nodded, sighing, "I'll bet I was on that list. Not that I don't deserve it, but I'm trying to make right. Who else do you think it could be?"

Oonishi shook his head, "I'm amazed in the first place Kirifuji could figure anyone out. I mean, remember the first Trial? He said he'd suspected Tomoe from the beginning."

Saitou rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

"Seriously. He targeted Akutsume for being a suspect, but he wasn't just a murderer, he was a professional," Oonishi reasoned as a few of the others filed in, taking seats.

Saitou admitted, "True. At the very least, you aren't on the list. Akum- er, Akutsume said so, right? Kirifuji was against bringing you into things." Oonishi nodded, unable to disagree, though he still had some doubts. Even though he doubted the Murder Exam in the first place, there was still the possibility that it had been occurring: still the possibility of even the kindest, gentlest Hope's Peak Students being murders. Again, Saitou asked, "So, who might be the most likely?"

Considering things for a moment, Oonishi sighed, "Are we sure it's not just Akutsume trying to drive a wedge between us? If we start pointing fingers, it could drive us apart, kill our trust. Of everything he said, everything he's ever said, did he ever say once that we shouldn't kill each other? Same with his quote before he was executed, he could just be trying to get us to play right into Monokuma's hands."

Saitou opened his mouth, nodding, "True. But we can trust and doubt at the same time."

Oonishi added, "I just don't want to single anyone out because of what Akutsume said." Saitou nodded again as Katsuragi entered. Within a few minutes, just about everyone else was there.

With a loud sigh, Tachibana broke the silence, "Gosh, you guys look so down! I should steal all of your glasses. But some of you don't have glasses, so I'll take that lab coat, the yukata, the hakama-"

Warily, Kinashi interrupted, "But Toyoguchi-san has nothing but his yukata..."

"So?" Tachibana shrugged cheekily.

Ignoring Tachibana, Urushibara wondered aloud, "Is Kotobuki in the Kitchen?"

Saitou shrugged, "Haven't seen her."

Toyoguchi went for the Kitchen, peeking in. He shook his head: she wasn't there.

Oonishi stood, saying, "I'll find her."

Standing, he left, heading down the hallway to her door. He rang the doorbell. There was no response. Even after hitting it again, there was nothing. Getting a bit worried, he looked around the floor, checking the Supply Room and Laundry Room before returning to the Dining Hall. Taiyoshi, seeing his worried face, shouted, "What happened!?"

"I don't know, she's not responding, and she wasn't in any of the other rooms on the floor either," Oonishi explained.

Commanding, Tsujimoto took command suggesting, "Alright, there's nine of us, so one person stay in the hall, in case she was in her room. Everyone else, split into pairs. Ignoring the First Floor, we have one pair for each Floor, including the new one."

Taiyoshi said, "Kinashi-san, let's check out the top, the Third Floor." The Karuta Queen nodded, and the two left quickly.

"I will stay in the hall and watch for Kotobuki," Katsuragi said, leaving just after.

"Let's check out the bottom, Oonishi-kun!" Tachibana suggested. Oonishi nodded, and the two headed out, heading downstairs. Though he was tempted to check the rooms they passed on the Second Basement level, Oonishi entrusted that to the others.

Reaching they end of the hall, they turned to see the staircase opened. Descending, they were immediately greeted by a wall, the hallway going to their right, straight to the corner. Oonishi led them to the end, where it turned left. He saw that it led to another corner, but partway down, there was a door. Approaching, Oonishi saw that it read 'Game Room'. Tachibana moved first, opening the door. Stepping inside, they saw four tables, a number of pictures on the wall, all of notable structures around the world, and a number of cabinets lining the wall. There were plenty of chairs as well. Not seeing Kotobuki, Oonishi turned to leave, but Tachibana said, "Don't go yet, I wanna look real quick."

As she searched, Oonishi waited by the door, in case anyone came down the hall. He watched as Tachibana searched, going through cabinets, shuffling through a number of things: board games, decks of cards, sets of tiles, rulebooks, mats. She also looked over the tables. One was clearly made for the tile base gambling game mahjong. One was a ping pong table. The third and fourth were plain, one square, and one circular. Returning to Oonishi's side, Tachibana said, "Oh don't be so grumpy. She'll be fine."

Uncertain of her confidence, Oonishi moved on. Turning the corner, they were led to a shorter hallway. There were two doors facing each other partway down. The one on the right read 'Archive'. Unable to contain his curiosity, Oonishi opened the door. In the front part of the long room were a number of tables and chairs, including a few comfy looking armchairs. The walls and the middle of the back part of the room were dominated by bookshelves. Temporarily distracted, Oonishi hustled in, reaching one of the bookshelves, reading the spines of the books. Checking a few of them out, he explained, "Lots of informational books: manuals, encyclopedias, guides, and such, but there's also a lot of famous literature, all Japanese or translated to Japanese. This place is starting to feel more and more like a base or shelter."

"Never separate a Critic and his books," Tachibana suggested, speaking in a deep, haughty voice, as if imparting words of wisdom.

"...Let's go," Oonishi said, realizing her point. Stepping outside, he saw the door opposite of them, which read 'Sun Lounge'.

"This is such a cozy floor. I should have brought a pillow and Katsuragi. I bet she's so soft," Tachibana smiled as she opened the door. The room was about the same size as the Archive, but the two were amazed to see it was very well lit. Stepping in and looking up, their jaws dropped as they saw the ceiling, the reason for the term 'Sun Lounge' becoming apparent. The roof of the room was entirely glass. There were about two stories in between the glass ceiling and the surface, yet another glass ceiling. It was a bit cloudy, and the top glass ceiling had some dirt on it, but it was too real looking.

Oonishi shook his head, "N-no. Better not get our hopes up. Monokuma will just bring them down. It's probably fake. A big screen. Yeah, we can't see the mistaken details because it's so high up."

"Well, it's high up, but that's just the sky for you!" Monokuma snarled, appearing. Despite expecting it in the back of his mind, Oonishi jumped. Attention earned, Monokuma insisted, "That's very much the live, real sky! Why would I bother faking this? Wouldn't it be better to put a fake sky lower, just to mess with you? Or maybe make it all red and smoky, like the world ended. Gosh, I'd love to see your faces if you ever saw something like that. But then you wouldn't want to leave. Then the 80th Class would be much smaller than intended. Or well, there wouldn't be an 80th Class, would there?"

"Cause the world ended?" Tachibana answered.

"Yup. I mean, it's not like Hope's Peak Academy could survive the end of the world. Heck, I bet it would be the prime cause. So many Super Graduates, can you imagine what Despair they could cause the world? Makes your blood freeze, doesn't it? What an unbearable though," Monokuma said cheerily.

"Hypothetically, you mean?" Oonishi said with uncertainty, looking between the two, feeling like he was missing something.

Tachibana looked inquisitively at Monokuma, who shrugged, before bouncing off. For a moment, he wished he'd asked where Kotobuki was, but the bear would probably use that as an excuse to toy with him.

Free of distractions for a moment, Oonishi got a better look around. There were a few chairs, a couple small tables, a plush, carpeted floor, and a few racks with various magazines. Despite his desire to find Kotobuki, he headed over, giving them a look. There was a wide variety, covering various subjects, variously. Oonishi took a step towards them before shaking his head, he realized he was getting distracted. "Nothing else to see here," he sighed, heading out. Tachibana took one more look at the sky before following.

Back in the hallway, they turned the next corner, looking down the last hall, which went about halfway down the floor. There were no stairs: this was the bottom level. There was a door however at the end. Approaching, Oonishi saw it read 'Park and Garden'. Curious, he opened it. At first, he thought it was open like the Lounge, but the ceiling his was fake, a false sun shining light onto the plants. It was much like a park; trees, bushes, a few paths, benches, even a stream on the far side. The far half was fenced off though, rows of plants growing within. Oonishi's eyes widened when he saw Kotobuki, sitting on the bench. She was still for a moment, but she readjusted her sitting position, and Oonishi breathed a sigh of relief.

Nudging him, Tachibana whispered, "I'll tell everyone she's fine. You go ahead." Before he could inquire as to her intent, she hustled off.

Taking a breath, Oonishi entered, reaching the bench, standing next to it. Seeming to notice him, Kotobuki mumbled, "Good morning." Oonishi frowned. She didn't look up at him, and the usually energetic girl clearly wasn't in a very good mood.

"May I sit?" Oonishi asked. Kotobuki nodded, scooting over a bit, allowing him room. After taking his seat, he asked, "Is something up?" Looking around, he had a feeling he knew what was wrong.

Kotobuki looked up, and Oonishi saw that she'd been crying. Her eyes were dry now, but there was clearly a bit of puffiness where she'd wiped away her tears. Forcing a smile, she said, "Of course not. I just thought I'd check out the new floor before anyone woke up. It nice down here, isn't it? The Sun Lounge, the Archive, and the Game Room. Now there are a few more things to keep our minds off going outside, right? I almost want to ask Monokuma to move the Dorms and Kitchen down. Then we'd never have a reason to go back up." She let out a giggle, but her face fell again.

Starting to understand, Oonishi sighed, "I know, I know. We all want to get out."

Kotobuki spoke suddenly, shaking her head, hair tossing about as she cried, "No! Of course not! We don't want to get out. In order to get out, you'd need to try and kill someone. But that wouldn't work: not even a professional from a hitman family could get away with murder here! Murder here might as well be suicide!"

Confused, Oonishi reminded her, "Help will come, Kotobuki-chan."

That seemed to make Kotobuki slump more. She replied, "That's what I thought too. Especially when we found the Radio Room, and Tachibana told us about the message. But that was just a mistake. What if it's all a lie? If the broadcast is fake too, there's no way anyone will find us."

Oonishi swallowed. It pained his heart to see Kotobuki like this. This was the same girl who'd been so energetic and bubbly up until now. Thinking about his own worries, he realized something. "Kotobuki-chan, you haven't considered getting out of here, have you?" Oonishi suggested.

Kotobuki looked at him, eyes wide with shock, before she shook her head even more vigorously than before shouting, "No! Nonononono! Never ever ever! Never ever ever ever ever ever ever! There's no reason for me to go out! I mean, sure there's my friends, and family, and if I Pass, I get to go to Hope's Peak Academy, but it's not worth it! I wouldn't want to go there alone! I'd want to go with you, Eiji-kun! And Nijiko and Yumi and Saitou and Tsujimoto and Urushibara and Toyoguchi and Tachibana and Kinashi and Kirifuji and Kazuko and Shikishima and Iketani and Mizunoe. Maybe even Akumada!" Tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

Oonishi opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. He stopped, biting his lip, before saying, "You think I haven't thought about it either?"

Kotobuki stopped, looking at him with surprise. He continued, "Isn't it normal? To Hope and dream, even if it's about things that might be bad? I've thought it about it too, trying to get out. I mean, I want to see my family and friends too. Oh course, I could never actually go through with it. I'd just think about it for days, trying to build up the courage, and never actually manage. My dad might have somehow, even if I can't see why or how. Maybe Monokuma has some incentive for me...but I just don't get mad easily, just scared. But I think even I have more potential for it than you. You really haven't thought about it until now? Maybe I am the weird one. You're really admirable, Kotobuki-chan."

Kotobuki continued to study him. After a moment, she sniffled, saying, "I'm such an idiot." Oonishi opened his mouth to say something, but she continued, wiping her eyes, "Of course you guys had already considered it. You're all Super High School Level Talented. I should have known that even if you'd never go through with it, it doesn't mean you'd never think about it. But I'm just Super Boring and Normal. I'm not a Luckster, I don't know what I am. Maybe that's why Monokuma hates me."

"So why are you worried? You can't lose Hope. If you do, I don't know what I'll do. You've be doing great with keeping everyone's spirits up. We've all been out looking for you. We were worried," Oonishi explained.

Kotobuki took a few calming breaths, wiping her eyes a bit more, before smiling at him, saying, "Sorry for worrying you, Eiji-kun. I'll go start breakfast for everyone. It might be a little late though..." Getting up, she hustled out of the room, hurrying to the Kitchen.

With a deep sigh, Oonishi smiled a bit as well, glad to see he'd been able to help. Standing, he followed her, figuring he'd go back to the Dining Hall. Returning to the hallway, he saw Tsujimoto heading towards him. "Everything okay with her?" she asked. "She just ran right by me. You didn't make her cry, did you? Her greeting was a little watery," she mentioned accusingly.

"Eh? No! Er, well, sorta, but I was just trying to cheer her up," Oonishi tried to explain. Tsujimoto gave him an inquisitive look, and he replied, "It worked, honest! Or at least I hope."

Tsujimoto sighed, saying, "Well, if you couldn't do it, at least Taiyoshi might have a chance." Oonishi opened his mouth to explain himself some more, but decided against it. Seeing him stop, Tsujimoto said, "Would you come with me for a moment, Oonishi-san?" Not having any reason to refuse, he nodded. Tsujimoto led him around the corner, into the Lounge. Looking up, the sun was just visible, shining some of its rays onto the space of tiles in between the glass ceilings. "So that's really the sky, huh? That's what Tachibana said," Tsujimoto mentioned.

"Monokuma said so, and he doesn't lie. Supposedly," Oonishi said.

Nodding, Tsujimoto said, "Damn, that glass looks tough. I was getting my hopes up. I was wondering if we could try to break it and climb out somehow. I didn't know it was this high up either." She sighed, "Oh well."

Trying to offer an alternate suggestion, Oonishi added, "But judging by the height, we can tell that the First Floor is probably on the ground level like we assumed. So a drop from the Second Floor windows would only be about one story. Escape might be possible."

Tsujimoto shook her head, "I've already given up on that. Too risky." Looking up, she added, "But if someone can find us, they could possibly send visual messages if they can't get in. If they write large enough, we'd be able to read it."

With a slight smile, Oonishi said, "Well, at the very least, they could wash the window, couldn't they? Give us a better view?"

Tsujimoto smiled in amusement before saying, "Maybe. Thanks anyway." With that, she headed out, leaving Oonishi to his own business.

Returning to the hallway, he saw the Archive door was now open, someone undoubtedly inside. Remembering he didn't get the chance to look earlier, he entered, seeing Katsuragi looking around. She nodded in greeting as she heard him enter. "Quite a strange floor," she noted.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah. This room made it feel more like a shelter, but the Sun Lounge?"

"More contradictions, like Despairing to go to a school of Hope. Although, sunlight deprivation can be bad for your mood, so there's that. The carpet's comfy: I'd probably nap there if it weren't against the rules," Katsuragi said, grumbling. Looking around a bit more, she added, "But this room is neat. I am quite glad to have books: nothing better to pass the time with. Now there isn't much need to patrol, I mostly did it out of boredom."

"I think Tsujimoto would be glad to hear that. It was pretty risky, but I appreciate your efforts," Oonishi nodded, smiling slightly.

"Effort? It's not like it's helped any. Got me in trouble during the second Trial, and it looks like Akumada and Kirifuji made their plan with my sleep schedule in mind, even though I said I wasn't patrolling anymore," Katsuragi sighed, a bit mad. "What a waste," she sighed, going back to the bookshelves, starting to pull a few off.

Thinking about breakfast, Oonishi went off returning to the hallway on his way to the Dining Hall. As he passed the Game Room, he noticed that the door was open, and he heard some noise from inside. Peeking in, he saw Kinashi hurriedly searching through cabinets. Pausing, he tried to see what had her in a tizzy. Eventually, after emptying about all of them, she finally stopped, pulling out a small box, lifting it up and letting out a short cheer. Turning, she saw Oonishi at the door. She turned a bit pink, bowing slightly, "Excuse me! Please do not share the details of that embarrassing display."

Entering, Oonishi asked, "What did you find?"

She held up the box. Inside the transparent plastic were two decks of cards with green backs and borders. Remembering her title of Queen, he asked, "Karuta?"

Kinashi nodded, smiling. "It has been so long since I practiced with actual cards. You can only perfect your swing so much without them. Would you, perhaps, be willing to play with me?" she asked.

Scratching his head, he said, "Well, I don't know the rules."

"I could teach you," Kinashi insisted, leaning in.

"Er, maybe, but you're one of the best in the world, right? I'd just be crushed," Oonishi insisted.

"I could give you a handicap," Kinashi replied. She was getting quite close to him, expression unfaltering.

"Well..." Oonishi mumbled.

Kinashi frowned, "You saw how glad I was to find these cards, did you not? Let us at least play just once. Take responsibility."

Unable to deny her any longer, Oonishi let out a short sigh, conceding, "We can play another time. We should get breakfast first."

Kinashi suddenly gasped, "Oh, we need a Reader! Unless there are recorded readings on tapes or CDs. One moment, please." Jumping away, she put the cards on a table before running back to the cabinets, searching once more.

"I'll talk to you later, Kinashi-san," Oonishi said as he left, unsure of whether or not the girl heard him through the clattering of boxes and cabinet doors.

To his surprise, as he left, he heard, "Indeed. Farewell for now, Oonishi-san."

Outside once more, he continued his trek to the Dining Hall, this time going uninterrupted. As he reached it, sitting down, it was closer to lunch time now. However, though he hoped for Kotobuki to be nearly done, she entered not long after he did, freshened up a bit, smiling at him before heading into the Kitchen. Sometime after everyone arrived, Kotobuki finished their meal, bringing it out. After a few minutes of eating, filling empty stomachs, Tsujimoto spoke up, "So, it looks like that's it."

Urushibara nodded, "No stairs up, no stairs down."

"What will happen in the event of another Trial?" Toyoguchi wondered aloud.

"Maybe Monokuma will open the way out!" Kotobuki smiled.

Saitou raised a hand, "Whoa, let's not get our hopes up for that. I mean, it'd be nice, but I'd rather ten of us get out than eight."

Kotobuki thought about it for a moment, before saying, "R-right, right." Sticking out her tongue, she bopped herself on the head, adding, "Silly me."

Taiyoshi sighed, "You feeling okay, Kanata-chan?"

Kotobuki smiled a bit weakly, saying, "Just a bit worried, is all. I mean, another murder could happen, right? We should do something: dump the poison, hide the knives."

"Disarmament?" Toyoguchi said, pondering.

Tachibana sighed, "Didn't we already say it was pointless? Anything can be used as a weapon."

"Then there's the matter of where to put everything. Is there a safe place?" Tsujimoto said.

Urushibara said, "The bin in the Janitor's Closet, just chuck it!"

"Monokuma wouldn't like that," Oonishi sighed, remembering what had happened last time they tried something.

"If we could put them in an empty Dorm Room, they wouldn't be reachable easily," Katsuragi suggested.

"How would we get in to stash everything? Ask Monokuma?" Taiyoshi asked.

"Oh. That wouldn't work then. If he allowed entry to stash everything, there's no way he wouldn't just let anyone in, especially if they wanted to take something," Oonishi said, scratching his head.

"If someone were to guard the door, that would be for the best," Kinashi suggested.

Tachibana shrugged, "I dunno, guarding things hasn't worked very well so far."

Kotobuki nodded, mumbling, "That's true..."

"And if we can't get in in the first place to stash everything, it's no good," Urushibara sighed.

"The idea of a Dorm Room is not a bad one though," Toyoguchi said. "If we put the dangerous items in the room of someone trustworthy, we would be in less danger. Even if something did happen, the owner of the room would be in the most danger of being discovered, as would be the only ones with access to the weapons," he pointed out.

Everyone stopped to consider the proposal for a moment. Oonishi spoke up first, saying, "Well, there are still those Monokuma pajamas. What if someone in one overpowers the person guarding everything and takes something? No way to tell who it was."

"Oh, we could give the jammies to the person guarding everything! Since they're used to disguise appearance, they could be considered dangerous," Kotobuki suggested. Tachibana snickered once again at her choice of wording.

Toyoguchi said, "We could also keep everything under the nose of the most physically proficient in defending themselves."

Everyone looked around, wondering themselves. Toyoguchi cleared his throat, but no one said anything. He finally grumbled, "I mean myself."

Kotobuki said as she wondered aloud, "I dunno, Tsujimoto is pretty awesome."

"And I'm no slouch either," Saitou added.

"If you guys don't think I can hold my own, you've got another thing coming," Taiyoshi said forcefully.

"I implied no such thing," Toyoguchi insisted.

"But seriously though, would you hit a girl if it meant keeping them from getting a weapon?" Saitou postulated, scratching his head.

Toyoguchi opened his mouth, hesitating, closing it again. After a moment, he said, "I bring this responsibility upon myself because I want to see us in a safe position. I cannot bear the thought of seeing a woman's tears after yet another death."

"Eh? Er, I wasn't crying!" Kotobuki insisted.

Toyoguchi blinked in confusion, repeating, "I implied no such thing."

Tsujimoto shot Oonishi a nasty look. "I didn't do anything," he insisted, frowning at being put on the spot.

Kinashi spoke up, returning to the subject at hand, saying, "I also feel as though a Dormitory Room would be our best option. No other room is so restricted. The person in that position might be in the most danger, however: as Oonishi suggested, they would be a target for foul play."

"Okay, I'll do it," Tsujimoto offered without hesitation.

Saitou made another suggestion, "I don't mind having the target on my back. Hell, I won't even sleep in my room. Wait, never mind, I can't sleep anywhere else."

"Oh, you gave me an idea!" Taiyoshi spoke up. Checking her ElectroID, she said, "Yeah, it says we can only sleep in the Dorm Rooms, but it doesn't say we have to stay in ours." Putting it away, she suggested, "So, we put everything in one persons room, but they sleep in someone else's. If they give the key away too, they won't be in trouble, since no one will know who has the key. What do you say, Kanata-chan? You can stay with me." Considering something, she mumbled, "Hmm, but then it might be troublesome if we need to get in..."

"Indeed, and who knows how Monokuma will react," Toyoguchi sighed.

Kinashi, realizing something, said, "It may be wiser to keep it all on the shoulders of one person. If there is a mistake, there might be finger pointing, or betrayal. One person cannot betray themselves."

"Well, sometimes they can. Ever tried to diet?" Tachibana smirked.

Ignoring her, as was becoming custom at this point, Taiyoshi insisted, "I'm sure Kanata wouldn't betray anyone."

Katsuragi shook her head, "That wasn't the point. If a weapon somehow ended up in the hands of someone, would you still trust her? Even if you did, to trust her is to trust those she trusts, especially if she were to hand her key away like you suggested."

"I think I agree with Yumi, Nijiko-chan," Kotobuki admitted.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Fine, I get it."

Toyoguchi nodded, "Then it's settled. I will take the storage of weapons upon myself. If I fail in my duties, I shall slit my stomach."

Saitou, unsure if Toyoguchi was serious or not, shook his head, saying, "Okay man, you win. Can't top that."

Tsujimoto looked at him incredulously, "Y-you can't be serious."

Toyoguchi bowed lightly, "I have been of little help in this predicament. Too many have died, and I will not stand to see anyone so much as attempt another murder, Monokuma be damned." No one said anything, taken aback by his steadfastness.

"O-okay then. Looks like we're all done with lunch, wanna start on disarmament?" Urushibara suggested. No one had any objections.

Finishing, they paired up, going about the building, taking everything dangerous. Oonishi and Kotobuki took the Kitchen, debating on what they'd need minimum to prepare most foods, getting the most dangerous or not often used implements out of the way. It took them some time, but they put everything in a bucket from the Janitor's Closet before taking it to Toyoguchi's room.

He and Tsujimoto were cleaning out his room, rearranging things to fit as much stuff as they could. Entering, Oonishi saw that the others had been bringing in everything they could. The closet was stuffed with Monokuma Pajamas and a few nasty looking implements from the Medical Bay were on the closet's floor. His dresser was filled with bottles of poison, and the more easily liftable weights from the Exercise Room were under his bed.

"Oh, a bucket, not a bad idea," Tsujimoto said, taking it from Oonishi, going to the closet and putting some of the loose objects on the floor into the bucket as well.

Coming over to the two of them, Toyoguchi suggested, "I would also like to do a cursory search of your rooms, just in case."

After a moment, Oonishi said, "Okay, I understand." Kotobuki nodded, agreeing, figuring everyone else was complying as well.

This rest of the disarmament went without a hitch. Almost. The search of the other rooms resulted in a bit of an argument between Toyoguchi, Tsujimoto and Tachibana. The Director still had leftovers of Tomoe's especially dangerous miso soup, no longer orange color in its moldy container. Tsujimoto tried to explain why it was dangerous while Toyoguchi tried to recover from flashbacks of his own experiences with the unholy soup. Eventually, Urushibara came to the rescue with a gas mask, heavy gloves, and about every disinfectant in the Janitor's Closet and Medical Bay, cleaning Tachibana's room like it never had been before. There wasn't much dangerous inside of any of the other rooms, but a few tossed around ideas of what else could be dangerous. A couple boxes from the Supply Room were put in Toyoguchi's room, in particular the cords. They also added a few of the more dangerous chemicals from the Janitor's Closet and the Medical Bay. By the time everything was handled, Kotobuki was starting dinner.

As the other nine Applicants sat around, Saitou said, "Huh, believe it or not, I do feel a bit, I dunno, safer?"

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, Monokuma didn't stop us either. I mean, it's not like we were throwing it away. It's still technically reachable."

Grimly, Katsuragi sighed, "He might be up to something though. What will his next incentive be? It's only a matter of time."

Oonishi admitted, "True..."

"Hey!" Urushibara gasped. "I got it! Next time he tries to gather us, we just don't go! What's he gonna do, Punish us?"

"He may consider it," Kinashi frowned.

"Now that I think about it, wouldn't it be hypocritical of him to do so? We've always had the option of ignoring incentives. I don't think any of us really cared about the first one," Tsujimoto explained.

"Indeed. While I have heard quite a bit about Hope's Peak Academy, I don't think it is worth killing someone to attend," Toyoguchi noted.

Oonishi recalled, "The tuition fees are pretty high, but if you can pay those, anyone can get into the Preparatory School if they have decent enough grades."

Tachibana added, "The real Academy is super different though, I'm pretty sure."

"But still..." Oonishi said adjusting his glasses as Kotobuki finished cooking, bringing out their meal.

After everything was sorted, Oonishi continued the previous subject, saying, "And what was with the second motivation? It was oddly specific. Why the time and date?"

Tsujimoto thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, I guess the memory deal was more of a motivation there. I mean, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing what's happened outside."

Taiyoshi nodded, "Yeah, it must be something huge."

"Maybe the world ended?" Tachibana joked. No one responded though, it was a ridiculous possibility, but in the back of Oonishi's mind, it sort of made sense. A huge event that they all couldn't help but learn about...

After a moment, Saitou pointed out, "Come to think of it, the third one was kind of pointless anyway. Kirifuji was the only one to get a Murder Textbook, and he was trying to take down Akum...tsume. He didn't even care about the time limit. Well, I got a book too."

Urushibara wondered, "Huh, why didn't Akutsume grab one again?"

Kotobuki, still not quite got up on the conversation, still said, "Well, he was the Super High School Level Hitman..."

"Indeed. I am not displeased that he is no longer with us," Toyoguchi admitted once more.

Kotobuki nodded, smiling, "With all the weapons put away, I know we can wait it out now! Well, there's still the incentive. Hmm..." Realization striking, she said, "Oh, I know! Let's just ignore him! All the time even, you know he loves the attention."

Urushibara began to remind her of their earlier conversation, "I al-"

"Good idea, Kotobuki-chan," Oonishi interrupted. She smiled at him as Urushibara shrugged.

As dinner wound down, Oonishi helped with the dishes. Before they finished though, Kotobuki, handing him a washed plate for him to dry, said, "Thank you for earlier, Eiji-kun."

"Oh, er, don't worry about it," Oonishi replied, taking the plate, before they continued to finish up in silence.

When everything was put away, Oonishi began to leave, but Kotobuki grabbed his hand, saying, "Come with me. I want to see something." Oonishi was a bit confused, but didn't object. She led him downstairs, through the Second Basement Level to the Third. Turning a couple corners, Oonishi thought he was being taken to the Park and Garden, but they stopped at the Sun Lounge. Before he could say anything, she opened the door, going in.

Oonishi followed, watching as Kotobuki moved around in the dimly lit room, moving the chairs and small tables away from the center of the room, before plopping down, lying in the center of the room on the plush carpet. She stared upward, motioning for Oonishi to join her. He stepped over, lying down next to her, looking up through the skylight. He was surprised that even through the two glass panes; he could see the sky quite well. Far above, the dark sky was dotted with many stars shining brightly, the moon gone, not a cloud in sight. It didn't match being out in the open, but even through their large window, it was a sight Oonishi hadn't really missed until now.

As Oonishi took in the sights, Kotobuki spoke, "I figured that it wouldn't close or anything, so I was hoping we'd get a good view. Can you see any constellations? Oh, there's Orion!" She pointed out the easily identifiable row of three stars.

Knowing a little bit about constellations, Oonishi said, "Yeah, I see his bow, arms, and legs. But see that row of stars coming off of his leg, curving around like that? That's Eridanus, the river. We can only see part of it though. But we can see all of Gemini. See those two rows of stars? Above Orion, a little to the left? That's all I know though, can't really see Ursa Major..." As he finished, he was interrupted by a series of bells and the nighttime announcement.

Wondering if they should go to bed, he opened his mouth, turning his head, stopping when he saw Kotobuki was looking at him, smiling. Giggling, she said, "I was born on May 30th, so that makes me a Gemini." As Oonishi tried to think of something to say, she rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head in her arms.

The two locked eyes for a moment, before Oonishi propped himself up as well, looking at her a bit quizzically. She didn't say anything, simply smiling cryptically. Oonishi wasn't quite sure if he understood her meaning, but her usual good mood had returned, and Oonishi was content with that.


	18. 4-2: Games of Body and Mind

Fourteen days. That was how long the Applicants had been in this Exam Building, Oonishi Eiji realized upon waking up. Two weeks without feeling fresh air, seeing anyone outside of their age group, anyone they'd known before all this started...but he was growing accustomed to it. He wasn't sure whether or not he should be relieved or worried about that.

Finally crawling out of bed, Oonishi headed to breakfast, being the last to arrive, seeing all but Kotobuki, whose location he could guess easily enough. Things were relatively quiet today though, like everyone was...waiting. Monokuma would certainly act, but the question was...when? How?

Wanting to clear his head a bit, Oonishi offered to take care of the dishes after the meal finished and everyone headed off to do their own thing. However, while cleaning up, he found a knife, way longer than he felt was needed: about twenty centimeters. How he and Kotobuki had missed it, he couldn't guess. Finishing up, he took the knife out of the Kitchen, making his way to Toyoguchi's room.

Ringing the doorbell, he realized how suspicious he looked: waiting outside the door, knife grip in hand. He tried to conceal the weapon, but then realized that would only make things worse, so he kept it out in the open, taking a step back instead. There was no answer from the Dorm Room though. Stepping forwards again, he rang the doorbell, when a voice interrupted his thoughts. "What do you think you're doing, Oonishi!" came a yell from the nearby corner. Turning, Oonishi saw Toyoguchi, an angry look on his face, stomping towards him, geta sandals clopping on the floor.

Looking down at the knife in his hand, Oonishi stammered, "Ah, er, I found...I wasn't trying anything!"

Toyoguchi stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. "One wouldn't hold a knife like that unless they intended to use it, or had no idea what they were doing," he explained. "You should take care with sharp objects," the Blacksmith added.

Understanding, Oonishi finally flipped his grip on the knife, holding it by the blade. Toyoguchi approached, taking it from him as he elaborated, "I found it while doing dishes. I don't know how Kotobuki and I missed it yesterday."

"Is that so? Well, good thinking. One moment please," Toyoguchi said, before opening his door, closing it after he entered. In a few moments, he returned, knife gone. Looking over Oonishi, he asked, "Would you mind spending some time with me? I would like to talk, though preferably not in this hallway."

Oonishi nodded, "Okay, no problem." Looking around, he started to move, Toyoguchi following, the pair heading downstairs to the new floor, entering the archive. Oonishi took a seat on a wooden chair, turning it away from the table, while Toyoguchi took a red armchair nearby. "So, what's up?" Oonishi asked now that they were alone.

Toyoguchi began, "Nothing too important, I believe. It's simply something I've been going around doing. Now that we know each of us, excluding Kotobuki, is related to a former Hope's Peak Student, it is more prudent we be less secretive of our pasts. And with Akutsume gone, there is no one unwilling to share. I simply haven't gotten around to you yet." Resolutely, he asked, "Would you mind answering a few questions?"

Oonishi shook his head, confirming, "Ask away."

He regretted it almost immediately. The next couple _hours_ were spent being drilled on any life events he and his father had been through. His mother was also brought into question. After basically spilling out his life story, he was asked to elaborate on certain things even more detail. Toyoguchi showed unusual amounts of focus as well, rarely straying from the topic, and even then, usually not for very long.

When they finally finished, Toyoguchi leaned back into his chair, thinking deeply, now having every testimony possible. Oonishi leaned back in his own chair, feeling a little drained. After a minute or so, Toyoguchi spoke up, "I think..."

"Yeah?" Oonishi asked, curious as to what he could come up with.

"Aside from our various Talents and connections to Hope's Peak Alumni, there are no other reasons that we should be in this situation," Toyoguchi stated. Oonishi slumped, a bit disappointed. Seeing the Critic's disdain, he reassured him, "But, although I am no Psychologist, I feel as though none of us have the temperament to commit another murder. Between that and the disarmament, we might be fit to last until..."

"Help arrives?" Oonishi finished, hopeful. Toyoguchi nodded. Thinking a bit, Oonishi asked, "Hey, Toyogu-"

Looking up, the Blacksmith asked, "Ah, were you perhaps interested in my own history?" Toyoguchi was on the mark. Oonishi nodded. After thinking for a moment, Toyoguchi began, "Very well. It is only fair. My family can trace its lineage back centuries. My father, his father, my great grandfather...so forth: all have been blacksmiths. I, however, am the first to be recognized for it. I suppose I did pick up some of the subtleties in the craft quicker than many, but the best Blacksmith in my family is without a doubt, my grandfather. We regularly rate and judge each other's work: as I strive to become better than him one day, he actively challenges me. We make the same type of weapon, and the smith who makes the best one is declared the winner of the challenge. After three hundred, seventy two attempts, and I have never come out on top. I've come close, and even been on par with his on multiple occasions, particularly recently, but never outright seized victory."

A bit impressed, Oonishi asked, "How do you determine you wins?"

Toyoguchi answered, "Simple: we judge both ours and each other's weapon, take note of any flaws in both our and the other's weapon, then debate on which is the superior, or has the least detrimental flaws."

Starting to understand, Oonishi said, "So, you're debating just as much as you're actually making the weapons? Maybe you aren't the worse blacksmith, just the worst arguer between the two."

Toyoguchi smirked, amused, "Maybe so! Ahaha." Oonishi was surprised: he didn't think he'd seen the boy smile once: he was usually so somber. Toyoguchi added, "Though, with my skills as they are, I know I have far too much to learn to finally come out on top: my grandfather has been smithing for so long, even though I have some degree of Talent, it only manages to level out with his experience. By the time I make it to that age, I hope to have far surpassed him."

Nodding, Oonishi was glad he hadn't given up, even after having more than three hundred of these contests and never coming out on top. Still on the subject of his family, Oonishi queried, "Who are the other blacksmiths in your family? Oh, I guess your father."

Toyoguchi's face hardened, and he nodded, "As yes, my father. It is only us three, however. I have no siblings, and my only cousins are female, though I don't often see them. My father is skilled, certainly, but...impatient. Hot-headed. Had he tamed his personal flaws, he'd be on the level of my grandfather and I, without a doubt. He has made far fewer items than my grandfather had: once he spots too obvious a flaw, he destroys the entire blade, occasionally making some of the iron unusable. Such a waste..."

At the mention of 'hot-headed', Oonishi's eyes were drawn to the burn scar on Toyoguchi's forehead. "Yes," Toyoguchi said suddenly. As Oonishi looked in surprise, Toyoguchi explained, "My father did, in fact, cause my scar. I was younger, more uppity. He interrupted me as I was forging, insisting I was doing it wrong. I argued against his experience, feeling that my way was right. He was certain my method would result in a common imperfection, but when I proved him wrong, he took the still hot blade..." Toyoguchi trailed off, but Oonishi could figure the rest out. Oonishi grimaced: he couldn't imagine his own father doing anything like that. Not once had Oonishi Mahiro even laid so much as a hand on him. Even his mother had only done so only once or twice in his life, and never using anything but her hand. Sensing his discomfort, Toyoguchi said, "Fear not, he was properly punished, though I wouldn't say I didn't deserve it."

"Of course you didn't deserve it!" Oonishi said suddenly. Correcting himself, he said, "I mean, not a hot blade, Couldn't he have just, you know, hit you or something? Something that extreme would be considered abuse..."

Sternly, Toyoguchi repeated, "As I said, he was properly punished. We have not been on the same terms since, but I still love him, as I'm sure he does me. It was an isolated incident, and I have no doubts he regrets it as much as I regret arguing in the first place." After a moment, he smirked, "Perhaps I have never been very good at arguing..." Oonishi was sort of surprised, thinking that it was maybe because his family was probably old fashioned.

The Blacksmith then stood, stretching, before saying, "Well, thank you for your time. I shall see you later, certainly."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah. Later, Toyoguchi-kun."

"Farewell, Oonishi," Toyoguchi said before leaving. Oonishi had to admire his strength: he almost felt like the Blacksmith could take anything.

Getting up, Oonishi snagged a book or two he'd been meaning to read, before heading back to his room. After starting one of the books he'd picked up, he felt himself getting hungry. Oonishi grabbed a quick bite, before heading back to his room, trying to read a bit more. Before he could get very far, the doorbell rang. A bit cautiously, he approached, peeking through, seeing Saitou standing outside. "Yo," the Backpacker said, looking a bit serious.

Cracking the door a bit more, Oonishi nodded, returning the greeting before asking, "Is something wrong?"

Putting his hand on the wall and leaning, Saitou asked, "I could use your help with something, wanna give me a hand?"

Though he sort of wanted to get back to his book, Oonishi shrugged, saying, "Sure, I suppose. What's up?"

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure how it came to this, but table tennis. Toyoguchi got Urushibara first. I was thinking about asking Taiyoshi or Tsujimoto, but it feels kind of unfair to bring a girl into it against Toyoguchi, you know? He'd probably never hit back against them," Saitou explained.

Uncertain, Oonishi scratched his head, mumbling, "Well, I'm not exactly the sporty type."

Saitou shrugged, "How bad can you be?"

Biting his lip, he admitted, "One time, our class was playing basketball. I somehow ended up with the ball, but I kinda got overexcited while dribbling it and the ball bounced up and broke my glasses and made my nose bleed." Oonishi saw Saitou's lip twitch, but to his credit, the Backpacker didn't laugh.

Within a short while, the two were at the game room, opening the door to see Urushibara and Toyoguchi sitting in chairs by the ping pong table. The two looked up as the other pair entered. Toyoguchi stood, nodding, "You are not completely honorless, Saitou." Walking over to the table, he grabbed a paddle and ping pong ball, pointing the paddle at Saitou, saying, "Shall we begin?" Eagerly, Urushibara stood next to him, grinning confidently as he held his paddle.

Saitou approached the table gripping his paddle firmly, asking, "Who serves?"

"W-wait, what are the rules?" Oonishi asked as he reached the table himself.

Urushibara shook his head, "Come on man. You can't tell me you've never at least seen ping pong played!"

Saitou said firmly, "Come on, give him a break, it's doubles. Easy to forget you have to alternate with your partner."

"Alternate? Alternate what?" Urushibara blinked.

With a sigh, Toyoguchi launched into an explanation, "The round starts when the server makes his serve. A player on the other side makes the return, but the server can't hit the return, their partner must. It is the same on the other side. To put it simply, no player can hit the ball more twice in a row. The round ends when a point is made. At eighteen points the game ends."

Adjusting his glasses, Oonishi nodded, figuring he'd just wing it. He faced Toyoguchi, Saitou at his left, Urushibara at the opposite corner. Taking a breath, he said, "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Toyoguchi nodded, locking eyes with Saitou, tension in the air being malleable. The Blacksmith tossed the ball into the air, serving. It hit Toyoguchi's side of the table, bouncing at Saitou, who swatted at it, sending the ball bouncing at Urushibara with even more speed. With surprising laxness, the Virologist hit the ball with a backhanded swing, sending it towards Oonishi. The Critic's less than graceful strike hit nothing but air, and the ball bopped him in the face.

With the score zero to one, Saitou served, Toyoguchi swatting the ball back. Oonishi swung rapidly, hitting the ball with the narrow side, sending it rebounding off the table and over his head. Starting to get a little embarrassed, he turned to get it, passing it to Urushibara for the labcoat clad boy's serve. The next exchange ended predictably, the ball making a 'tink' as it hit the side of Eiji's glasses.

The tension had turned to Despair: few were Hopeful for Oonishi's serve. Oonishi threw the ball up, missing his first strike, the ball bouncing on the ground. After scrambling for it, Oonishi tried again, managing to hit it this time. The ball bounced off his side of the table, hitting again before rolling against the small net, coming to a stop.

Letting out a long sigh, Oonishi was starting to regret coming. He suggested, "I think I'll go get Kotobuki, maybe."

He moved to put down his paddle when Toyoguchi suddenly spoke up, "Don't you surrender just yet!" Looking up, Oonishi saw that he was pointing his paddle at him. The Blacksmith waved it, gesturing for Saitou and Urushibara to step away. Giving each other confused glances, they complied. Readying his paddle, Toyoguchi demanded, "Serve."

Wondering how things came to this, Oonishi put aside his reluctance and complied. After a few tries, he made a satisfactory serve, which bounced over the net. As he hesitated in surprise at his success, Toyoguchi quickly swatted it, knocking it back and over the edge. As Oonishi retrieved the ball, Toyoguchi instructed, "A minor success is just that: minor. Don't let your guard down until the game is set."

This time, Toyoguchi repeatedly served. Oonishi did his best, but the onslaught could come from an angle and with any spin: Toyoguchi was quite deft.

Urushibara offered a suggestion: "I swear; it's attracted to your face. Put the paddle in front of it, see if that helps." Oonishi complied, but not for long. While the ball did seem to unerringly hit his paddle, he couldn't do much offensively.

"Don't swing so wide," Saitou suggested after a few more Oonishi's easily reflected attempts.

The original purpose of the game long forgotten, the exchange between the two continued. Oonishi's improvement became clear, as he became able to actually hit some of Toyoguchi's serves or returns. After what seemed like a hard fought battle, Oonishi finally returned Toyoguchi's serve, sending the ball bouncing from his side of the table over Toyoguchi's paddle and bouncing onto the ground behind him. "Ah," Oonishi gasped in surprise, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead.

"That's more like it," Saitou grinned, stepping back up to the table.

Holding the ping pong ball, Toyoguchi seemed contemplative, finally saying, "Perhaps we should relax for a moment, I'm sure Oonishi could use a bit of rest."

At the mention of rest, Oonishi almost felt his arm get tired as his heart slowed its beat to normal levels. "Er, that wouldn't hurt. Maybe we should get some water or something," he suggested.

Saitou sighed, "Sure you aren't just tired yourself, Toyoguchi-kun?"

Toyoguchi stared at him with one eye closed, replying haughtily, "Hardly. I do this for the sake of your team."

"Oh, duh! We should name our teams!" Urushibara smiled at his thought.

Oonishi looked at his paddle, but the four were identical, so no using color or anything like that. Turning around, he saw the exit behind him, suggesting, "Saitou-san and I are closest to the door, so how about we're the 'Outside' Team, and you two are 'Inside'?"

"Okay. Outside team, fetch us water!" the bald Virologist demanded with a laugh.

Saitou shrugged, "Fine, fine..." He headed out, closing the door behind him.

Stretching his arm, Oonishi looked around at the other tables and cabinets. Seeing Toyoguchi, Oonishi asked, "So, what's this about, anyway, Toyoguchi-kun? You and Saitou-kun seemed pretty serious."

Toyoguchi nodded, beginning to explain, "Well, first, I was confronting him on the nature of a transgression of his, but as we argued, the topic somehow turned to physical competency. Both of us are quite fit, but he insisted Backpacking is both more physically and mentally demanding than Blacksmithing. It is not as though I disagree, but there is more to it than that. Regardless, we decided to see whom was superior, and we felt table tennis was suitable."

Urushibara nodded, "I kinda overheard them, and it sound fun, so I offered to join in."

Understanding, Oonishi finished, "Oh, and then you needed a fourth."

"Indeed," Toyoguchi nodded. "This is just the beginning, however. As the mind is important as well, and with Urushibara joining us, we will also be facing each other in mahjong. It would be a shame to let the table go to waste."

Looking over at the green table, the edges raised, Oonishi realized he knew quite a bit about the gambling game, involving the drawing and discarding of a number of tiles to form one's winning hand. He stated, "Oh, I can do mahjong."

Urushibara scratched his head, saying, "I could do it as long as you guys don't go touching your faces and then getting god knows what kinda germs on the tiles."

Scrutinizing him, Oonishi pointed out, "You didn't seem too worried when you were holding the ping pong ball." Urushibara looked at him, and then his hand, in horrific realization.

"Oh calm yourself, Urushibara," Toyoguchi said firmly. "Your skin is there to protect you, rubbing yourself raw with soap and disinfecting wipes will only make it weaker. You can only make yourself strong by meeting sickness head on. Are such things as vaccines not beneficial?"

Urushibara hardened his expression, "Dude, I've made more vaccines than I can count." As they spoke, Saitou returned with a few bottles.

"And if you've taken many vaccines, you should be more resistant to disease than any of us, yet not one of us as become ill since our arrival here. Not as much as a sniffle or cough, in fact," Toyoguchi reasoned.

Urushibara stopped, thinking about it, before muttering, "There was that food poisoning thing..."

Putting the bottles on an empty table, Saitou said, "If you're really worried, just take a bath when we're all done here."

As Oonishi grabbed a bottle, taking some water, Urushibara conceded, "Fine, fine, let's just play."

Oonishi readied himself and they began once more. This time, though he was still, without a doubt, the weakest player, he was at least able to keep up a bit, his practice with Toyoguchi helping immensely. However, as they played, a quick bit of trash talk soon turned into a debate.

"Of course the repetitions of the hammer on steel are physical. You must be careful not to strike too lightly or too hard. It requires a certain deftness unattainable be simple walking!"

"Simple walking!? It's not a sidewalk out there: cracks with snakes or poison bugs lurking, trees have spiders and stuff, you've got to be fast sometimes. Plus, that doesn't even account for the elements: cold and hot. You get to do everything from a cozy little workshop right outside your house."

"My forges can reach up to a thousand and one hundred degrees Celsius. The heat emanating from a red hot piece of iron can make it feel no better than a desert you might tread. And within that environment, I must still work with accuracy and focus fitting to make a good blade. What must you do but walk?"

"Hey, I walk for a lot longer than you work. I've got to keep my focus up for hours. No telling when I've gotta deal with some dangerous animal, then I've got pathfinding to work out, water and food management: you just do the same thing every time."

Oonishi interrupted as he deflected a hit back to his opponents, "I'm not really sure they're comparable. One's more of a craft and the other is, well, normally just a hobby, but it sounds more like some kind of survival thing when it's Super High School Level."

"That's not the point here!" Toyoguchi said as he forcefully hit the ball, earning his side a point. As Oonishi went to retrieve it, Toyoguchi explained, "He claimed he is physically and mentally superior to me due to his profession, and I intend to prove him wrong."

"How'd you get on that one again?" Urushibara asked as he returned Saitou's serve.

"Good question," Saitou said as Oonishi hit the ball back.

"I approached you for...something," Toyoguchi said in contemplation as he hit the ball.

"Then we were arguing and...I think one of us threw around the word 'weak', and we got on that," Saitou tried to remember.

"Ah, I imagine I would be more likely to say 'weak' than you," Toyoguchi nodded. Saitou's next strike had a bit more energy behind it, earning his team a point.

However, the game was a loss for Team Outside, though only by four points. Upon finishing, Oonishi took more of his water as Toyoguchi suggested, "Well then, I have achieved one out of three. Dare you challenge me in attempt to even things out, or would you rather drop your point?"

Shiro gritted his teeth, putting down his paddle before saying, "Body isn't the only thing important, right? Let's do something more 'mental'."

Toyoguchi gestured to the table nearby, suggesting, "Mahjong?" Saitou nodded, sitting down at the table.

"Wait, how does it work with teams? Or are we just throwing that out of the window for now?" Urushibara asked.

Oonishi, heading to the table himself, explained, "We just add our scores together when we finish."

Realizing something else, Urushibara asked, "Wait a minute, where did you guys learn to play? Isn't it kinda weird for kids to be gambling?"

Toyoguchi explained, "My family gleans much from a number of different activities. If a few wanted to play mahjong, they would require a fourth, and so I picked it up myself. I am far from an expert though."

"One of my friends tried to start a mahjong club at one time. We never got more than three members, but we played a little," Oonishi said.

"I ended up learning on my way through China. Plenty of people willing to give you a bite to eat if you can fill out there game as long as you know where to look, and are good enough to win," Saitou nodded, before asking Urushibara, "What about you?"

Urushibara shrugged, "Some of the guys at the lab would go and play. They seemed like they were having fun, so they'd let me play a few rounds before they brought out the drinks and I headed home."

As Oonishi sat he looked around the table, Urushibara across from him, Saitou at his left and Toyoguchi at his right, the Blacksmith began to shuffle and stack the tiles, preparing for play.

To Oonishi's relief, it was comparably relaxing next to the table tennis match. None of the players were skilled enough to pull of amazing feats. However, after Saitou pulled off a couple of strange moves, Toyoguchi kept a firm eye on him. At one point, Toyoguchi shot his hand out as Saitou went to draw, grabbing the Backpacker's arm.

Saitou didn't even fight, revealing the tile in his hand, the row making his hand in front of him lacking one. "Busted," he laughed as he was caught.

Toyoguchi snorted, "Scoundrel. Trying to sneak by me?"

Oonishi frowned, asking, "What were you even trying to do?"

Urushibara explained, "Switch a tile from his hand back into the wall you draw from, to basically draw two tiles while getting rid of one at the same time. Really hard to pull off."

"Jokes on you, I've already done it twice since we started," Saitou grinned as he took his point penalty, drawing for real.

Urushibara glared at him, saying, "Jeez, is that the kinda stuff you pick up from Chinese players?"

"Hey, down on the streets, you don't 'play' mahjong; it stops being a game once money gets involved," Saitou explained.

Toyoguchi snorted, "You believe your pride in not losing is worth more than trust?"

Saitou shrugged, "Just a little competition. This is our mental battle, right? It'd be dumb not to use all the tools in my arsenal." With a grin, he added cryptically, "And I bet I've got a real dangerous one..."

His dangerous tool turned out to be not so dangerous in Oonishi's mind: it was the Critic himself. During the last round, Saitou put everything into hindering Toyoguchi and Urushibara, giving Oonishi a leg up when needed. Trusting in Saitou, Oonishi, his hand nearing completion, declared 'riichi', risking a number of points for a higher reward at the cost of his freedom of choice: he couldn't keep drawn tiles that wouldn't allow him to win, he had to discard them. Though Saitou was a bit worried by the move, Urushibara and Toyoguchi were put more on guard, being more careful with their own discards, not wanting to give Oonishi the tile he needed.

Near the end of the match, Urushibara found himself sweating in a tough position, having a difficult time with choosing his discard. Oonishi watched him as Urushibara's eyes darted between two tiles. Oonishi swallowed, his inner voice screaming, _Discard it! Deal it! Dealitdealitdealitdealitdealitdealitdealit_. Urushibara finally conceded and discarded. Seeing the choice, it was exactly the tile Oonishi needed. The Critic declared his win loudly, jumping out of his seat and revealing his hand, "Victory!" His sudden cry shocked the others, earning him a few looks.

Saitou laughed, "Chill bro."

Reddening a bit from embarrassment, Oonishi adjusted his glasses, sitting down. Quickly changing the subject, he calculated the points, and they were just barely ahead. It was their win, and the score was tied.

"Well played," Toyoguchi sighed.

"Hey, we aren't done yet, it's one to one out of three," Saitou reminded him.

Toyoguchi nodded, "But what else is there to do?"

"Endurance? Something in the exercise room, like the treadmills," Urushibara said.

"Well, you've got physical and mental down, what about something that's both in one?" Oonishi suggested.

Before anyone else could suggest anything, they heard a voice from the door, "There you all are. Geez, guys, don't any of you have a watch?" Oonishi turned to see Taiyoshi standing at the doorway. As Oonishi checked the time, she explained, "Dinner's ready, aren't you going to eat?"

Toyoguchi seemed appalled, saying, "I must give Kotobuki my deepest apologies for holding everyone up." He hurried off, following Taiyoshi. Oonishi, Urushibara, and Saitou headed after them.

Reaching the Dining Hall, they grabbed their plates and sat with the rest of the girls at the table of ten. Curious, Kotobuki was the first one to speak up, "Where were you guys all day?"

"Table tennis, then mahjong," Urushibara said.

"Gambling!?" Tsujimoto glared.

"N-no! Of course not," Oonishi insisted. "Just playing, really, no money involved," he insisted.

"Doesn't mean it didn't get serious though. You shoulda seen Oonishi," Urushibara laughed. Oonishi didn't respond, busying himself with his meal.

"Stood up and shouted like it was some kinda anime," Saitou grinned. Oonishi sank further into his chair.

Toyoguchi suddenly changed the subject, saying, "But alas, we are at a loss as to what to do next. The score is tied..."

"Score?" Kotobuki asked, not following.

Saitou explained, "Yeah, me and Toyoguchi have a kind a challenge going. We were arguing and we ended up talking about who's the stronger mentally and physically. Toyoguchi won in ping pong, I won in mahjong, so we need something for a tie breaker."

Katsuragi looked over to Taiyoshi, asking, "Taiyoshi-san, why are men so idiotic and petty?"

The Runner shrugged, "Just natural, I guess."

"Physical and mental?" Kinashi repeated, before her eyes began to sparkle and she said, "Karuta."

Saitou shrugged, "Dunno how to play."

Like a machinegun, Kinashi bolted out words, as if rehearsed, "It requires a minimum of two players and a Reader, though prerecorded tapes can be substituted for the Reader, however, we have none. It also requires a deck of Uta-garuta cards. A hundred of the cards, the Yomifuda, each have the first verse of the Hyakunin Isshu poems written on it, the other hundred cards being the Torifuda, which have the second verse of the Hyakunin Isshu. The players take fifty of the Torifuda and spread them out on the playing field." Kinashi kept going, not slowing. Saitou opened his mouth, trying to stop her, but she relented, continuing he explanation of the rules. "The Reader then uses the deck of Yomifuda, reading out verses. The player must memorize the locations of the fifty cards and knock the card that completes the first verse as read by the Reader off of the field. At the competitive level, the act of swatting a card off the field is often less than a second, from the reading of the first few syllables to the action of the players. If used as a competition, it will also test your ability to learn and adapt to something you've never played before. I would be honored to serve as Reader and work you through the basics." Kinashi's eyes continued to sparkle as she looked between Toyoguchi and Saitou.

"C-certainly!" Toyoguchi said after a moment.

"Nah, sound's kinda boring," Saitou sighed.

He flinched from Kinashi's gaze, her eyes twisted into a glare, her 'killing intent' almost tangible. Briefly, the Backpacker may have wondered if he'd been killed had he met eyes with her longer than he actually had. She quickly stopped, seeming shocked by her sudden mood changes, apologizing, "I did not mean to snap at you like that, but I have worked very hard at it, and I would prefer if you did not mock my hobby."

"It would not be the first time he mocked the Talents of others," Toyoguchi noted. Saitou rolled his eyes, going back to his food.

Urushibara spoke up, saying, "Even if we did play Karuta, it sounds like a two player game. Oonishi and I want to see it through to the end!"

"Huh? Er, I suppose," Oonishi replied.

"Wait a minute, if it was a challenge between Toyoguchi and Saitou, why are you two involved?" Tsujimoto asked.

Urushibara gaped, before answering, "...Ping pong sounded fun?"

Getting frustrated, Saitou grumbled, "Fine, fine. You know what, Toyoguchi-san? I give, you win."

Toyoguchi blinked in surprise, before saying, "Very well."

Kinashi seemed downcast, mumbling, "No one wants to try Karuta..."

Katsuragi said, "I'm sure someone will find themselves so bereft of things to do they'll be able to entertain you." Kinashi opened her mouth, and Katsuragi added, "It won't be me." Kinashi closed her mouth, before becoming downcast once more.

"L-let's try it tomorrow, Kinashi-chan! I'm sure I can wrangle someone into it. I wanna see you play!" Kotobuki suggested.

Like a light switch, Kinashi returned to being elated. "We must work on getting you to memorize the poems. In fact, I can spend the rest of the evening transcribing every poem onto a single sheet for each of you, and you can all attempt to memorize them. I should get started right away!" Kinashi returned to her meal, eating it as quickly as possible while still maintaining her grace, before finishing and heading off.

As a few others began to finish, Saitou said, "So, I guess that's it for the day?"

Toyoguchi suggested, "There may be something else we can do, we still have some time. For fun."

"Whoa, is Toyoguchi talking about fun? Truly, these are the end of times! Apocalypse now!" Tachibana mourned melodramatically.

"I partake in activities of enjoyment...sometimes," Toyoguchi said a bit forlornly.

"You seemed like you were having fun today," Oonishi noted.

As everyone began to finish, Urushibara, suddenly getting an idea, suddenly said, "Hey! We still haven't checked out the Group Bath. Us guys, at least."

Taiyoshi snorted, "Well, at least one of you has. And at least one of you tried." She shot nasty looks at Oonishi and Saitou. Oonishi opened his mouth to retort, but decided not to bother. Saitou pondered for a moment, before grinning mischievously, then ducking as Taiyoshi threw her empty plastic cup at him.

"Sounds good, Urushibara-san," Oonishi nodded in agreement.

Kotobuki began to take the empty dishes, mumbling, "What should I do? Hmmm..."

When everything in the Dining Hall was cleaned up, the guys went off to clean themselves. Reaching the Changing Room outside the Bath, Saitou slid open the sliding glass door first, reaching in and hitting a button. He explained, "Gotta start it up first, it doesn't stay hot all day." Oonishi could faintly hear the whirring of machines as the water heaters started up, he presumed.

Oonishi took one cautious look outside, not seeing anyone, before moving to undress himself. Toyoguchi grumbled, "Do you believe the women here to be as dishonest and scheming as Saitou?"

"Ouch, dude. Come on, can't we just relax?" Saitou grumbled as he stuffed his teal shirt in one of the lockers. As he spoke, Oonishi couldn't help but to take note of a number of scars on the Backpacker's person. Oonishi imagined they were from getting hurt while traveling, but from what, he could only guess.

Oonishi shook his head as he unbuttoned his shirt, "I'm doubting them because I trust them."

Toyoguchi opened his mouth, before smiling, "You two..." As Oonishi looked at him quizzically, Toyoguchi shook his head, saying, "Nothing."

After they had stripped down, the boys took their towels and headed in. Oonishi realized he hadn't actually been in here yet. The walls and floors were covered in porcelain tiles. The wall to the left was lined with faucets for rinsing oneself, a number of stools lines up as well. Closer to the door was a shelf with wooden buckets, towels, and soap. In the center of the room was a pair of large pools, still warming. Though Oonishi's vision was a bit blurred, as his glasses would blind him more than his lack of glasses, he could still see colors and shapes just fine.

As the pools warmed themselves, the guys went to the faucets on the wall, cleaning themselves off before taking to the pools as they began steaming, or at least everyone but Urushibara, who took extra time to clean himself.

As Oonishi relaxed, Saitou spoke up, asking, "How do you see without those glasses? I've never had eye problems before."

"It's not as bad as say, you see characters in a television series act. I'm not blind without them. I mean, I can't read without getting close, but I can function," Oonishi explained.

"Why not get contact lenses?" Urushibara asked from the other side of the room.

Oonishi shrugged, "Never saw a reason too, really. I think I look kinda weird without them, honestly."

Toyoguchi noted, "It is a striking difference from the norm."

"Norm!? A bald Virologist, a Blacksmith who looks like he's from another century, a bleach-blonde Backpacker, and...well, Oonishi; all playing ping pong? We probably looked pretty silly," Urushibara snickered.

"Probably more out of place around the mahjong table, I mean, we're what, fifteen to sixteen years old on average? Playing mahjong?" Saitou chuckled.

"Hmm. I suppose we are, in fact, a bit older, if the date is as Monokuma says," Toyoguchi noted.

There was a moment of silence, and Saitou sighed, "It feels...quiet." His voice echoed a bit on the walls, as if illustrating his point.

Oonishi nodded, leaning back as he listed the missing males, "Kirifuji, Shikishima, Mizunoe, Akutsume..."

Toyoguchi snorted for what was probably the hundredth time, "I feel we are better off without Akutsume." Saitou nodded in agreement.

Urushibara, heading over, added, "Yeah, I bet was the one who asked Monokuma if he could kill more than one or two. Remember? We never did figure that out."

"The other rule was..." Toyoguchi wondered.

"Hidden bodies, I think," Oonishi remembered. "Something about if they were disposed of somehow, when the body discovery announcement would go off."

Saitou grimaced, "Yeesh, what a sicko." He looked up, noticing Toyoguchi looking at him hard, asking defensively, "What?"

Yousuke began, "You are not in any position to be calling anyone names. In fact...ah!" Toyoguchi stopped suddenly, eyes widening it realization. "I recalled why our argument started. I confronted you upon learning from Urushibara that you had, in fact, peeked on the girls a week ago."

Shiro nodded, "Yeah, that was it."

"...You didn't forget at all, did you?" Oonishi realized.

Saitou shrugged, "Can you blame me? I'm physically mature, it's perfectly natural. Come on, we got some nice looking girls here! Tayoshi, for example." To emphasize his point on the Runner, he waved his hands, indicating her curves.

Toyoguchi crossed his arms, insisting, "We are men, not animals! None of the girls would even consider such a thing."

Saitou grinned, "Psh, someone's got to be interested in checking us out. Bet Kinash-"

"Kinashi is undoubtedly pure!" Toyoguchi interrupted forcefully.

"Hey, wait a second," Oonishi spoke up. Looking at Urushibara, he asked, "Why would you tell on Saitou about his peeking when you've done the same thing?"

Urushibara gawked, before stammering, "H-huh? I did not!"

As if this were a Peer Assessment Trial, Oonishi pointed, saying, "But that's wrong! When I woke up the day after the second Trial, I found you on the Second Basement Level. You claimed to have been in the Generator Room, but you pushed me away as Kotobuki and Taiyoshi came out of the Group Bath. You didn't give me a chance to see them, but I narrowed it down as we explored the Third Floor, running into all of the other girls. The fact that they have been on a first name basis since also serves as evidence. However, you had no recollection of being in the Generator Room when I brought it up while talking with Tachibana: a dead giveaway." As Urushibara remained silent, Oonishi nodded, "You were also way more interested in peeking, as was Akutsume. I only went along that time because I figured it was a good chance to get a both closer with you guys."

Urushibara gave him a look, before scoffing, "Yeah, thanks for telling everyone, Oonishi-kun!" Toyoguchi stood, grabbing his and Saitou's head, dunking them into the water. After a few moments, he let them back up and they gagged, gasping for air.

"You are cleared in my books, Oonishi-kun. You're perversions were the result of a simple misunderstanding, it seems," Toyoguchi said as he sat back down.

Coughing, Saitou spoke, "Sp-speaking of perversions, why are you all over the girls? You're just the kind of nice guy they won't find any interest in."

Toyoguchi shook his head, "Chivalry is truly dying."

Urushibara nodded, "It is kinda lame, with all the 'sama's' and everything, like they're royalty or something. Calm down man." Urushibara suddenly dropped his hand, splashing water on Toyoguchi.

The Blacksmith said loudly, "Challenge me will you!?" Oonishi slipped out as water began flying. As the three were distracted, Oonishi turned and saw the door through the steam. It was cracked open. Wondering if they'd left it open a bit, he headed over. As he neared it, it slid closed. Hastily, Oonishi jumped at the door, grabbing it and quickly opening it just enough to stick his head through.

Yet another pair of peeping culprits was unveiled. The two were frozen, looking over their shoulders at the noise of the open door. Caught in the act of escaping were Tachibana Chiyoko and Kotobuki Kanata, surprised expressions on their pink faces. Chiyoko cracked a grin, "Busted! Run!" Taking the lead, she headed out.

Kotobuki was still frozen, face growing redder and redder. Kotobuki stammered, "Um, I had a good reason! Honest! It was...um, you know..." Unable to come up with any excuse, she bolted after Tachibana.

Shaking his head, Oonishi slumped back to the spring with the others, sinking back in. The other three had stopped at the noise, and watched him.

"Who was it?" Urushibara asked.

"Tachibana and Kotobuki," Oonishi let out a long, disappointed sigh.

Toyoguchi gawked in surprise for a moment, before grumbling, "I could imagine Tachibana, bit Kotobuki as well?"

Saitou nodded proudly, laughing, "Whelp, I hope they got what they were looking for." Though Urushibara joined in the chortling, Oonishi and Toyoguchi sank into the water, submerging their mouths and letting out long sighs, the expelled air bubbles popping on the water's surface.

A little while later, the nighttime announcement rang, and the boys decided to head to bed. Dressing themselves, they head to the Dorm area. Oonishi was a bit surprised to see Kotobuki waiting by his door as he turned the corner. Steeling himself, he marched up to her, crossing his arms and standing resolutely.

"Ehehehe," she giggled innocently.

Frowning, Oonishi moaned, "Why Kotobuki-chan?"

She looked aside for a moment before saying, "Ummm, I was...getting vengeance on Saitou! Since he saw me a while ago."

Unsatisfied, especially after she gave him so much crap for being caught (supposedly) trying to peek, Oonishi crossed his arms, puffing out his cheek and turning his head. He was perhaps, madder than he had ever been (though still only mildly disgruntled). Kotobuki raised her hand, poking Oonishi's expanded cheek. He forcibly exhaled before looking at Kotobuki with a dismayed look.

"I was just having a little fun! Honest," Kotobuki said. She rubbed her eyes, clearly a bit sleepy.

Admittedly a bit curious, Oonishi turned a bit pink as he asked accusingly, "How much did you see?"

"Um..." Kotobuki began. She began to redden, looking down at the ground, fiddling with her fingers as she admitted, "Er, a bit." Looking up, she said loudly, "But now that I'm unfit for marriage, you have to take responsibility!"

Oonishi raised his hand, chopping her on the head, making her emit a slight squeak. "You're tired, go to bed," he sighed, exasperated. He couldn't seem to stay mad at anyone, let alone Kotobuki. Perhaps she had banked on that.

Hands clapped together as she begged for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise!" She scuttled off, heading around the corner to her room.

Wondering what kind of things Tachibana was joking with Kotobuki about, Oonishi headed to bed. He only hoped that things could be this calm all the time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have things start to get tense once again. Thank you for reading so far, I hope you didn't mind the chapter.
> 
> See you next time!


	19. 4-3: Quick and Painless

Early on the fifteenth day, Kotobuki Kanata awoke a little earlier than expected. She'd slept soundly, which was never a bad thing. Getting up, she felt worried for a moment: the timing was right for Monokuma's fourth Incentive. Shaking such thoughts from her head, she waited until the morning announcement played, before going to start breakfast.

The meal was a little quiet, though Kotobuki felt like she was being avoided by Oonishi and Toyoguchi for some reason. Today she did dishes alone, though normally at least one of them was around to help. She might have just been imagining their avoidance, however.

When she finished her task, she realized she had to find something to do today. To start things off, she decided to wander a bit, heading upstairs to the First Floor. As she looked up the large staircase, she saw Tsujimoto descending. Kanata smiled and waved, but the Junior Police Officer's face hardened, and she descended, facing down Kotobuki on the ground level.

A bit surprised, Kotobuki mumbled, "Uh oh, Tsujimoto-san's mad..."

Readjusting her cap she said, "Tachibana sort of has a big mouth, you know..." Kotobuki looked at her for a moment, not sure at what she was getting at, before Tsujimoto elaborated, "Oh please. You know what you two did last night."

Thinking for a moment about Tachibana, she suddenly remembered the Group Bath. The memories returning, Kotobuki began to blush a bit as she responded, "Oh. That. Ehehehe."

"Don't you 'ehehehe' me!" Tsujimoto suddenly snapped. Her arm shot out, grabbing Kotobuki by the ear.

"Ow!" Kanata cried out as Tsujimoto dragged her up stairs. Kotobuki kept closer, to avoid getting pulled too hard, but Tsujimoto's grip was like iron. She was dragged up two sets of steps to the bare Training Room, where Tsujimoto stopped, letting go. Kotobuki took a step away, caressing her ear, and whined, "A-are you gonna beat me up?"

Tsujimoto blinked, before responding, "Well, I was thinking about it, but now I'm thinking that was punishment enough. This room was further than I thought. But, it wouldn't be a bad idea to spar for a bit. Come on, I could teach you some self-defense basics."

Kotobuki didn't think on it too long. The segue was a bit quick, but the chance to learn some tips from a Super High School Level Anything was good enough reason for her to accept. Donning some pads, Kotobuki removed her long sleeved uniform coat and did something about her skirt, while Tsujimoto took off her hat and sweatcoat. They donned some pads, just in case, and went at it. Kotobuki felt like she learned a few things, though by the time they finished, she was somehow both tired and energized: her mind was raring to go, but her body didn't want to move anymore. They had only stopped when Tsujimoto noticed the Luckster pushing herself, telling Kotobuki to relax and cool down while she went to go get something to drink.

Kotobuki rested for a while after removing her pads, leaning against the wall, and Tsujimoto eventually returned with two large cups of steaming tea. Handing one to Kotobuki, she sat down next to her, seeming to have been worn out a little as well. Taking a drink, Kotobuki was more glad for the refreshment than she thought she would be. Tsujimoto look a long sip as well, letting out a sigh of relief, relaxing.

Grateful, Kotobuki said, "Thanks for the help, Tsujimoto-san!"

As the Junior Police Officer smiled, Kotobuki realized she once again had a good opportunity to learn about one of the Super High School Level Talents she was currently stuck with, and perhaps even her mother. "So, Tsujimoto-san: how did you start with your Junior Policing?" Kotobuki asked.

Tsujimoto thought for a moment, before responding, "Well, my dad was a cop himself, and I always admired him for that, even if he wasn't the best. My mom is just a civil servant, but she has a pretty strong sense of justice."

Kanata suddenly interrupted, "Wait one minute! Your mom wouldn't be Tanaka Touko, from Hope's Peak Academy's 58th Class, would she?"

Tsujimoto nodded, "You got it. Well, she's Tsujimoto now, of course."

Narrowing her eyes, Kotobuki repeated, "Just a civil servant!? She's Tan-er, Tsujimoto Touko! She was better at giving advice to civil servants than their superiors! And when she was hired for it, every office she worked in had increased efficiency! And that was before she went to Hope's Peak."

Scratching her face, Tsujimoto Miyuki admitted, "Well, maybe that's impressive to most people, but that's always been normal for me. She was never really a 'Hope's Peak Alumna' to me, just my mom." Going back to herself, she continued, "Anyway, between those two, I grew up aware of a lot of rules, laws and regulations, so I wanted to help enforce them. I didn't make friends easily though, since I'd whine if they, say, didn't separate their garbage properly, or jaywalked, littered... I mean, it was pretty small stuff, but I was small, and rules against doing those things are there for a reason. You understand, right?" Understanding, but not necessarily agreeing, Kotobuki nodded anyway. Tsujimoto continued, "Well, as I got older, I kept trying to be a good citizen. Once I got my bike, my mobility increased. I got pretty good at riding it, so I used it to patrol. My mom thought it was kinda cute; me on my bike, going around heckling law breakers. Well, it got a bit serious on my first real job. I saw a couple of guys dragging one of my classmates into a van." Kotobuki let out a squeak of surprise: that friend was really lucky Tsujimoto happened to be around. Tsujimoto continued, "Yeah, it's a scary world. Well, I stopped them: got a rock and chucked it at one of their heads, then booked it. That slowed them down long enough for me to call my dad: the guy couldn't even catch me even when I was riding with one hand while I used my cell phone. The police came in, I was able to identify the car, and everything got taken care of. There was even an article in the local paper."

Kotobuki pouted, "Ah, I missed it! I thought your Junior Police Officer debut was the robbery you stopped!"

Tsujimoto smiled, "Oh, that was a couple years later. I was in middle school by then. Nah, I had a couple of things in elementary school, but the kidnapping was the most noteworthy. I never really thought too hard about the danger, I just tried to do my part to help."

Kotobuki smiled, "So cool."

Tsujimoto shook her head, "It's not that, I just I don't want to have any regrets. Have you heard of bystander effect?"

Trying to remember, Kotobuki replied, "Um, it's when some other event happens, and you stop being the focus and become a bystander."

"...What?" Tsujimoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh..." Kotobuki mumbled, realizing she was wrong. "Er, it's when you change your personality because you're being watched, right?" she corrected herself.

Tsujimoto sighed, "Are you just guessing?"

Trying to make a comeback, Kotobuki replied, "Oh! It's when, during an intense situation, bystanders don't do anything, even though they really should."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yup. It's a mental thing, I'm sure Kirifuji-san would know more. Basically, when multiple people are, say, witnessing some sort of emergency, like someone hurt or in danger, something in their brain tells them 'someone else here should be better suited to take care of it, I don't need to do anything'. There are some sort of sad results. I think last year...or rather, a couple years ago, there was a woman who collapsed in a hospital waiting room in America. She was on the ground for an hour before being helped: security guards, others waiting...they all ignored her. Even after she got help, she ended up dieing. More famously, there was a case about fifty years ago, some thirty plus people witnessing a stabbing, but I've heard conflicting reports. Even so..." Kotobuki frowned. Had she herself been in a situation like that? Where the Luckster could have helped, but didn't? Kotobuki couldn't remember. Tsujimoto continued, "We can't always fight our instincts, even if they're wrong, but I can at least try."

Curious, Kotobuki asked, "Have you ever been in that kind of situation? Where no one was doing anything?"

Tsujimoto bit her lip, but didn't say anything, taking another sip of tea. Kotobuki didn't press her, but it seemed like she didn't need to. After Tsujimoto lowered her cup, she said, "I was. I was in a store, shopping with my mom. I was pretty young, but I saw one guy take something. He wasn't even subtle, he just grabbed something and started heading for the door. I tried to tell my mom, but she was busy, and once I explained what happened, he was gone, even when we went after him. If I had been a bit more forceful, I could have stopped him. There were a couple other people there, but no one moved."

Kotobuki responded, "You tried your hardest. Isn't that enough?"

Tsujimoto sighed, "I suppose, but I don't want to let anything slide, even minor stuff. Though it is sometimes annoying to enforce stupid stuff."

Kotobuki thought for a moment, before saying, "If it's wrong, the law should be changed."

Tsujimoto smiled, "Easier said than done. Maybe I'll be able to make a difference when I'm older? My mom's in the civil services, and I bet she knows some important people from her time at Hope's Peak."

Kotobuki nodded, "Where there's a will, there's a way, Tsujimoto-san!"

Her tea cup empty, Tsujimoto stood, replying, "With you backing me, I sort of feel like I can pull it off. Somehow. Thanks, Kotobuki-san." The Luckster smiled as the two retrieved their things, heading their separate ways.

Still a little musty from the sweat, Kotobuki returned to her room to take a quick shower. As she donned her clothes, she froze as she heard an echo of bells throughout the Building. "Attention please, would the 80th Class Applicants please assemble in the Meeting Room. Thank you for your time."

"No...not this time," Kotobuki mumbled to herself, before throwing on her clothes and rushing to the First Floor. Standing halfway up the steps, she stopped, turning to face downward, her arms crossed, standing resolutely. After a few moments, Katsuragi and Oonishi came from below, stopping when they saw Kotobuki.

"And where do you guys think you're going?" Kotobuki asked.

"The Meeting Hall, of course," Katsuragi said plainly.

"We should just ignore the announcement!" Kotobuki insisted.

Oonishi frowned, "Are you sure Monokuma's just going to let that happen?"

"We can try!" Kanata cried out. Grabbing the two by the wrists, she began to drag them downstairs, saying, "We're going for a swim! All ten of us!"

Katsuragi, however, resisted her pull, however, insisting, "It's futile, Kanata-chan." Kotobuki stopped, and the Dreamer continued, "If someone chooses to opt out on whatever information Monokuma gives us, they will be at a disadvantage. Someone could be there right now. In order to ignore it, we must be informed of what it is first. I refuse to lower my standing on the field of this Exam."

Kotobuki's heart sank, but she couldn't offer a counter point. Reluctantly, she followed Katsuragi upstairs, with Oonishi coming up behind them, not having anything to offer.

Soon enough, they were in the Meeting Room, and within minutes, the ten were assembled. In mere moments, Monokuma appeared, popping onto the podium for the fourth time. Kotobuki was growing tired of him.

"Headmaster Monokuma here! We meet again! I missed you guys, and I'm sure you all missed me. The wait for the Incentive must have been unbearable," Monokuma chortled.

"Good, we can ignore him now," Kotobuki spat, heading back towards the door.

"Not quite, dumb-dumb," Monokuma chortled. Kanata twisted at the doorknob, but it was locked.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Get on with it, we don't have all day."

Monokuma growled, "Huh!? Of course you do. Unless you've got murders to plan out in your brains... Huh, I guess you're right: on with the show!"

Hopping down from the podium, he continued, "You guys were so cute the other day, scrambling around, hiding everything that could be used as a weapon, so I thought 'nuh-uh, oh no they don't!'" He swung his arms, adding, "So, I decided to give all of you a weapon!" With a clap of his paws, a suitcase crashed onto the table. Monokuma hopped over, opening it. Inside were ten firearms: pistols, a common model, all identical.

Monokuma held one, trying to hand it out, "Don't think you can abstain from this one! You get a lot of rules tied to them. Go ahead, try and think of any ways you can avoid this one."

No one made a move for the suitcase. A few looked at each other with bated breath; others simply stared at the suitcase. Monokuma snarled, "Well, you've got to take it! You can't dispose of it or disable either: you have to either keep it on your person or leave it in your Dorm Room. Otherwise, you could get Punished!" Reluctantly, the hands in the room picked up the pistols. Like some kind of cursed object, no one could put theirs down yet. Kotobuki's hand shook as she held it.

Tsujimoto began, "No problem, just remove the ammo and..." As she fiddled with it, she was unable to pull the magazine out of the base of the gun.

Monokuma laughed, "Sealed! So that means no reloading either. You've only got twelve shots. Of course, if you think you can just shoot them into a wall somewhere, you can beary the thought! If you fire it, you better have a good 'purpose'. Preferably, it would be putting a bullet in one of the other Applicant's brains!"

Toyoguchi snorted, examining his gun, "Such a crude tool. No sport. A sword is a much nobler weapon."

Monokuma laughed, "What's noble about spilling someone's guts with a slash to the belly? Guns are way cleaner, though I prefer teeth and claws, because I'm a bear."

Oonishi wondered, gun held by his side, "What about the rules? The two person limit. Someone could easily risk multiple lives quickly, couldn't they?"

"Nope! I've got fail safes on that. Don't even try: my countermeasures will leave you wailing," Monokuma insisted.

"Just...keep it in your rooms!" Kotobuki demanded. She held her gun away from her as she glared at Monokuma, desperately wanting to dispose of it somehow.

Kinashi sighed, "How would we be sure that everyone is complying? Some of us wear concealing clothes. Myself for example."

Tsujimoto suggested, "We could search people."

"Strip search! Just to be sure. Ehehe," Tachibana laughed, fingers twitching suggestively.

Kinashi shook her head, "P-please no..."

Saitou shook his head, "Chill guys, it's just a trap. Using it is like a death sentence. They're loud, for starters. A-"

Katsuragi scoffed, "And the rooms we sleep in are soundproofed. Your point?"

Saitou let out a growl for a moment, before taking a breath, continuing, "Even so, if someone gets shot, we can just check the ammo of the guns. Only one would have a bullet missing."

"Nooooooope!" Monokuma said with his permanent smile. "It's no good, since the only way to check ammo would be to try shooting it twelve times. You can't take the magazine out, dummy! And checking the ammo isn't a good enough Purpose for me to let you empty your guns. Nice try."

Toyoguchi glared, "You foul bear! I horde the weapons for everyone's safety and this is how you respond? Why not simply stop me!?"

"This was more fun," Monokuma admitted.

"No!" Came a sudden shout. Tsujimoto suddenly jumped over to Tachibana, lifting the Director's hand, which held her pistol, pointing it in the air. The Director's finger was over the trigger. "Trigger discipline! Come on, that's basic gun safety: don't put your finger over the trigger unless you're going to fire," Tsujimoto scolded.

Monokuma interrupted, "So, you boys and girls good to go? Bet your raring for some perfect crimes. If you're careful, it's like an instant win button! Or trigger, rather. Upupu, have fun!" Finishing, he headed off.

Looking around, the bear gone, Tsujimoto continued her warning, "Japanese gun laws are really strict, so I've never had any experience with using them, but I know what to do to keep you from accidentally shooting yourselves, so listen, and listen good!" She spoke forcefully, but was clearly a bit nervous about the weapon in her hand. "Always assume it's loaded. In this case, we know for sure that they are, so never point it at anything or anyone. Like I said before, never touch the trigger unless you're prepared to face the consequences of shooting something, or someone. Always be aware of where you're pointing the gun as well." As she explained, the other Applicants examined their guns, still a bit nervous.

There was a noise of a gun cocking from someone, piercing the silence, causing Kotobuki to jump. Kotobuki looked up and saw Oonishi, finger off the trigger, but his hand on top of the gun. He paled a bit as he stuttered, "I w-wasn't sure if it'd d-do that."

Tsujimoto grumbled, "Point that down! All you did was load a bullet into the chamber. I bet right now, they aren't..." Tsujimoto pointed her gun down, finger reaching for the trigger. Her hand shook a bit, and she stopped, "N-no, way too risky. If it ricocheted..." Explaining her point, she said, "I'm betting they weren't primed to fire. Let's just get back to the Dorms and get rid of them."

Kotobuki's heart jumped as she heard the cocking noise of another gun. Looking up, she saw that the noise came from Urushibara Yuugo. He held his gun in two hands, one on the grip, finger pointed straight, avoiding the trigger, the other on top, having just loaded a bullet. He was sweating, his hands shaking, his eyes widened in fear. He said shakily, "A-aren't you guys listening to yourselves!?" Taking a step back towards the nearest door, he shouted, "You're already thinking about using it, aren't you! Man, it'd be so easy. Just in the middle of the night: knock knock, blam! Ditch the gun in your room, leave the body there: we'd all be boned!"

"W-we aren't thinking about it at all, Urushibara-san!" Kotobuki insisted.

"Like hell you aren't! 'One could easily kill more than two people like this', Oonishi said right before he loaded his goddamn gun!" Urushibara pointed his finger.

The Critic flinched, before retorting, "I didn't mean too, Urushibara-kun!"

Urushibara shifted his finger to Saitou, saying, "And you-"

Saitou growled back, "Me what you son of a-"

"Stop it! Stop!" Kotobuki yelled out.

Urushibara ignored her, shouting angrily, "You're already thinking about if someone can hear you or not when you pop someone. Who's it gonna be? Gonna catch Kotobuki in the Kitchen again? Find Katsuragi when she's out patrolling? You got nice big pockets to hide the pistol in too. You really wanna help us all out? Just blow your own-"

He was interrupted when Toyoguchi suddenly approached. Before Urushibara could snap, the Blacksmith raised a fist, decking the Virologist in the face. Caught off guard, Urushibara fell to the ground, sprawled out, his nose bloodied, his pistol sliding across the floor.

"Stopstopstopstopstopstop," Kotobuki repeated, sinking to her knees, clutching the sides of her head. Urushibara scrambled over to his gun, putting his hand over it, his other hand on his bleeding nose as he looked around.

"A broken finger or two will stop him," Taiyoshi spat. Nodding in agreement, Toyoguchi moved for Urushibara, who yelped as he raised a foot to kick out.

"Just stop!" Kotobuki cried out, eyes watering. Toyoguchi halted his movement, and Urushibara grabbed his pistol, scrambling up and out the door, stumbling as he turned out of sight.

"We might be more at ease after we deposit our firearms at our rooms. He should hopefully be calm by tomorrow..." Kinashi suggested, holding hers carefully. Nodding, Katsuragi moved to head out, looking around cautiously before she exited.

Oonishi came down to Kotobuki's side, saying, "Come on, Kotobuki-chan. You rest in your room, I'll make dinner tonight."

Taiyoshi came over and stooped down as everyone else took their leave, adding, "Don't you worry about anything. I..." She stopped, looking over at Oonishi before finishing, " _We_ , got it."

Kotobuki stood, rubbing her eyes, "I'm just...worried. I mean, I couldn't stop anyone from getting the Textbooks, but there's no way I can do anything here to stop someone if-"

"Don't take everything on yourself!" Taiyoshi snapped. Kotobuki looked up, a bit shocked.

"She's right, Kotobuki-chan. We're all in this together, aren't we?" Oonishi smiled.

Calming down a bit, Kotobuki wondered aloud, "But what are we going to do?"

After a moment, Oonishi said, "Well, at the very least, we can stay safe. Like Saitou-kun said, they're pretty loud; it's not a free pass for a Culprit. There are other ways to tell too, other evidence... We'll make it."

Kotobuki took a few steadying breaths, before reaching her arms up, wrapping them around the two's necks, pulling Oonishi and Taiyoshi into a hug. Planting her feet on the ground, she stood with them in tow. "You guys are stealing my lines!" She said with a sniffle.

"Consider them stolen until you're back to normal," Taiyoshi said as she raised her hand, flicking Kotobuki on the nose as she let go.

"You need to have Hope," Oonishi smiled. Looking at the ground, Kotobuki saw her gun. With a frown, she picked it up as Oonishi and Taiyoshi headed out, returning downstairs. As Oonishi went to the Kitchen, Kotobuki returned to the Dorms, Taiyoshi sticking with her.

As she reached for her door, Taiyoshi, her pistol tucked into the raincoat still tied around her waist, asked, "If you're still worried, maybe we could share a room? Er, I mean, I'd sure feel safer."

Kotobuki smiled, knowing that Taiyoshi was doing her best. "Thank you, Nijiko-chan. Maybe we all can pair up. Let's talk at dinner, maybe?" Taiyoshi shrugged, before heading off.

Kotobuki entered her room, closing the door softly. She turned and leaned against the portal, slowly sliding down as her legs started to shake. She lifted her trembling hand, looking at the pistol again. Suddenly flaring with anger, she raised her arm to fling it across the room, but stopped herself. After a moment, she mumbled, "What am I doing?" Standing up, she took the gun to the bathroom. She was tempted to try and use water to damage it somehow, but Monokuma had said there was no disabling it. Instead, she put it behind the toilet. Even if threatened, she never wanted to use it. Going over to the sink, she ran some water and rinsed off her face, before slapping her cheeks a couple times, trying to get her head back on things. Looking at herself in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her long brown hair, straightening it a bit. She patted down some of the hair that usually stuck up, and it finally laid flat.

She began to mumble to herself, her words echoing on the walls of the small bathroom, "They're right, Kanata. Nijiko's so strong and fast, it's like she's invincible. And Eiji's smart: so smart, not even Akutsume could frame him! You, you're just Lucky. So Lucky that you found such good friends even here!" She let out another smile, which fell quickly as she put her weight on the sink, looking down. "Please...don't die...you guys..."

Kotobuki jumped when she heard the sound of something from the other side of her room. Knowing she locked the door, she turned and went back to her room, checking it out. There was a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, it seemed to be a list. A hundred poems, each numbered, divided into two verses, the first few syllables of each of them underlined. After a moment of looking over, she remembered Kinashi, and her offer to try and learn Karuta. Kotobuki opened the door, peeking outside.

She immediately saw Kinashi on the other side of the hall, sliding a piece of paper under Urushibara's door. The Karuta Queen looked up at the sound of Kotobuki's door opening, seeing the Luckster. She smiled, "Oh, Kotobuki-san, I did not realize you were inside."

Kotobuki held up her paper, asking, "These are all the Karuta poems, right? The Hyakunin Isshu?"

Kinashi nodded, "The Hyakunin Isshu, yes. Please take the time to memorize them. You only truly need to memorize the first syllables of each verse to play, as those are the most important ones, but if you have the time, try and memorize them all. Each one is beautiful in its own way."

Kotobuki looked over the paper, skimming it. After a moment, Kotobuki suggested, "Wanna try it after dinner?"

Kinashi nodded, "I would be glad to. Even if you have not memorized the poems, I can at least show you how a game is meant to be played. I will procure the cards and a spot on the floor."

"I'd love to see you go at it in person!" Kanata's eyes sparkled. She'd Kanata blinked, "Wait, you don't have the cards? Weren't you writing these sheets out?"

As Kinashi opened her mouth to answer, the door cracked open behind her. "I transcribed them from memory. I left the cards in the Game Room, as there was no need to take them elsewhere," she explained as she turned her head to the cracked open door, turning to see who'd come out.

Urushibara, a bit of dried blood at the edge of his nostrils, suddenly mumbled something angrily under his breath from behind Kinashi, his eyes darting between the two girls, his mouth curled into an angry grimace. Suddenly a bit fearful of the unexpected premise behind her, Kinashi took a few more steps away. Urushibara gave them one last look before turning and heading off. "U-Urushibara-kun!" Kotobuki spoke up, trying to get his attention. He ignored her, rounding the corner.

"M-maybe it's better not to go off alone, Kinashi-chan," Kotobuki suggested, a bit displeased that he was ignoring her.

Kinashi nodded, "Let us wait for dinner in the Dining Hall." Paper in hand, Kotobuki followed her there. They were not alone: Tsujimoto and Tachibana were waiting as well. It was not long before they were joined by Toyoguchi and Saitou. Katsuragi showed up a little while later.

The Dreamer had something to share. "That Urushibara...I think he took food and water from the Emergency Storage. There are a few things missing."

"You think he barricaded himself in his room then?" Tsujimoto thought.

Kotobuki shook her head, "He just left. He headed...the other way, he could have been going upstairs or down."

Toyoguchi frowned, "Troubling. How should we deal with him? He is unstable and dangerous."

"Maybe we should just leave him be?" Tsujimoto said with a bit of uncertainty. "If enough time passes without anything happening, he might calm down," she suggested.

Taiyoshi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, if we screw with him too much, he could snap. I mean, sure, easiest Trial ever, but then there will be eight of us at most..."

Kotobuki nodded, "We need to last as long as we can! There's got to be someone out there trying to figure out some way to find us!"

Taiyoshi nodded, smiling "That's more like it."

As they spoke, Oonishi opened the door to the Kitchen, saying, "It's ready." To no one's surprise, it was curry again.

"Is this all you know how to cook?" Tachibana asked.

After a moment, Oonishi said dejectedly, "Yes..."

"Hey, if you can do better, go for it, I'm sure Oonishi wouldn't mind," Saitou retorted.

"You got it! Tachibana Chiyoko's 'Gangrene', the Soup! Coming to a bowl near you," the Director giggled.

Toyoguchi grimaced, clutching his stomach, pained by memories, "Saitou, you did say 'better', did you not?"

"Yeah. Hell, I'll cook before we let her in the Kitchen. I mean, it won't taste good, but I can heat meat up," Saitou nodded.

Tachibana didn't stop, "Oh, yeah, talk about your hot meat some more, Saitou-san!"

"Don't make me smack you," Katsuragi threatened. Tachibana didn't stop laughing, but she did stop talking.

After thinking about it for a moment, Saitou said, "Oh, now I get it."

"I do not understand," Kinashi admitted.

"You, well, you see, 'meat' can also-" Tachibana began.

Toyoguchi suddenly interrupted, "Cease poisoning Kinashi's mind at once. I've forgiven many of your past transgressions, but as long as you continue to test me, I might have to act."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, but you guys are so fun to mess around with!" Tachibana pouted. As Kotobuki giggled at the shenanigans, she looked around to see that everyone was smiling. She just wished it could be like this forever.

As dinner wound down, Kotobuki moved to help Oonishi with the cleanup as usual. As the finished, Kotobuki asked, "Eiji-kun, wanna play Karuta with me?"

"Er, I haven't memorized the poems," Oonishi admitted.

Kotobuki replied, "Neither have I! We'll be even. Kinashi can read for us and give tips!"

After thinking for a moment, Oonishi said, "Okay then, I'll give it a shot."

When the pair finished, they headed out. First, they went to the Dorms, where Oonishi picked up his paper. However, not seeing Kinashi, they headed down to the Game Room. Sure enough, Kinashi was there, but she was not prepared. She was shifting through the cabinets, looking for something.

She looked up when she heard the presence of the other two. She stood, bowing in greeting, before saying sadly, "I am glad to see that you may be joining us, but I'm afraid I have misplaced the cards..."

Kotobuki frowned, before saying, "Well, they've got to be somewhere, right? Let's find them!"

Oonishi nodded, "They can't have gone too far."

The trio practically tore apart the room, but they didn't turn up. By the time they searched through everything, the heard a familiar announcement: "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. And with that, good night and sweet dreams~"

Trying to reassure her, Kotobuki said, "Don't worry, Kinashi-chan, they'll turn up, then we'll play, okay?"

"Yeah, and a bit more time for us to memorize the poems wouldn't hurt. We'll look more tomorrow," Oonishi added.

Kinashi seemed to be in thought. After a moment, she replied with a bit of sadness, "Perhaps. Very well then: at a later date."

The three of them headed back to the dorms, where they separated. Kinashi headed into her room, bowing, "Good night." Oonishi nodded, returning the farewell before turning the corner. Alone in the corridor, Kotobuki returned to her room as well.

A bit fearful, she locked the door, checking the bathroom again. The pistol was still there, of course. She almost felt like it would vanish and end up in her uniform coat pocket somehow. Trying to push those concerns out of her mind, she crawled into bed, trying to sleep.

* * *

"Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a few short hours, the Peer Grading Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

The announcement woke Kotobuki a few hours after she'd fallen asleep. When the words registered, she shot up to a sitting position, mouth agape in shock. She felt her heart pounding with anxiety: it had been far too quick. Images of the other Applicants flashed through her head, and she knew that one of them was no longer alive. For several moments, she simply sat, horrible possibilities filling her mind. Fearing for her friends, she jumped up and rushed to the door just as she heard the doorbell. She yanked open the door, surprising Tsujimoto, who was standing on the other side in the dim lighting.

Tsujimoto took a relived breath, saying, "Well, that's six accounted for." Kotobuki peeked out and looked around, seeing that, although tired looking, Saitou, Oonishi, Taiyoshi, and Tachibana were awake too. Tsujimoto ordered, "Ring the doorbells again, just to be sure!"

"No need," a voice from around the corner spoke up. In moments, Katsuragi arrived, coming from the area with the bathrooms and stairs downward.

Tsujimoto snapped, "Why weren't you in your room?"

Kotobuki nodded, "It's dangerous, Yumi-chan."

Katsuragi scoffed, "Who would be stupid enough to think I'm still patrolling with everyone armed? Which is exactly why no one would think I'd still be patrolling. You think I ever stopped? But that's not the point. Follow me."

Katsuragi turned on her heel, heading back toward the stairs down as everyone followed.

"Who is it?" Saitou asked.

"I'm not sure. The body discovery announcement went off, which means...hm," Katsuragi grumbled in contemplation.

Picking up their pace, they were led all the way down to the Third Basement Level, winding through the turns to the Park and Garden. Once she opened the door, Kotobuki saw that it was a bit dark in there, the artificial lights having dimmed even more than the ones outside.

When her eyes adjusted, she saw the scene. Slumped against a tree close to the door, his back against it, was Urushibara Yuugo unmoving, blood having spilled from a wound on his stomach, a pistol on the ground next to his hand. Lying still near the bench was Toyoguchi Yousuke a long kitchen knife sticking out of his gut, blood staining his yukata from both his stomach and leg. Above him, looking deathly pale, tears streaming down her face, was Kinashi Ririka.

"My fault, my fault, my fault, my fault..." she repeated to herself, over and over.


	20. 4-4: A Few too Many

**Despite my Despair Syndrome, I Want to Hope: Abnormal Days**

* * *

Oonishi's breathing came hard as he took in the scene in the still dark Park. Two bodies...and there was so much blood. He tightened his fists, gripping nothing as he tried to calm down. Looking over, he saw Kotobuki standing there, speechless.

Tsujimoto rushed over to Kinashi and Toyoguchi as Saitou moved to Urushibara. Tsujimoto asked, "What happened, Kinashi-san?"

"Dead," Saitou growled in frustration as he stepped away from the body of the Virologist. "It's too late to be dealing with this crap," he spat.

"Upupupu, too bad! So sad. Don't get mad!" Monokuma laughed as he approached. "Man, bullets sure are fast. If I knew you guys would freak out like this, I'd have given you the guns way sooner, we'd probably have had someone Pass by now! Maybe we'll have someone Pass by the end of the day, who knows..."

"Bear, explain," Katsuragi spoke up, stomping up to Monokuma. "There were only two of us when the announcement went off."

"Were there? But there was only one announcement: that means only one body!" Monokuma said cheerily, spinning in a circle.

As realization dawned, Tsujimoto crouched down to Toyoguchi, grabbing his wrist. She cried out, "He's alive! He's got a pulse!"

"Eh?" Kinashi gasped, her eyes wide with surprise. Her face tightened, and she began to cry once more, tears of relief falling as she dropped to her knees. She wiped her eyes, saying, "Thank goodness."

"There, now that we have that out of the way, here here!" Monokuma passed out the Monokuma Files, numbered 'four'. Oonishi flinched at that unlucky number, hoping this would be the last time he saw it increase. As Monokuma placed the last one next to Toyoguchi, he nodded, "Whelp, you guys better investigate thoroughly. And hold back on those trigger fingers and wait your turn, gosh. It'll get messy if there's two Culprits at once, upupupu." The bear scampered off.

With him out of the way, Tsujimoto said, "We need to get him to the Medbay...crap, that's all the way up there."

"I'll help you," Saitou said, leaning in. "Where's he wounded?" he asked.

Gingerly, Tsujimoto examined him, checking his stomach and leg. "He was stabbed and shot. The leg wound isn't bleeding very much, so it didn't hit an artery, but we need to remove this knife."

"No other wounds? Or anything on his body, in his pockets or something?" Oonishi asked. Without saying anything, Taiyoshi ran off, being gone in a flash.

Tsujimoto answered Oonishi's question with a shake of her head, asking, "I need some cloth. A towel, a shirt, anything." Blinking, she grabbed her coat, taking it off.

"That'll be good for the knife wound, it's big. Here," Saitou said, taking off his shirt, baring his chest, going to Toyoguchi's leg and moving to bind the wound.

Biting her lip, Tsujimoto gingerly took the knife out of the wound. The blade was about twenty centimeters long, but only a bit less than half were bloody. Oonishi grimaced as he saw it: he'd given the same knife to him the other day. The wound it came from was deep, and began to bleed a little with the knife gone. With Saitou's help, Tsujimoto wrapped her coat around his torso, trying to stem the flow. "Now, how to get him upstairs..." Saitou mumbled.

Taiyoshi returned, dropping something on the ground and unfolding it: a stretcher. "Think this'll help?" she asked.

"Good thinking, Nijiko-chan!" Kotobuki smiled. Relieved, Saitou, Tsujimoto, and Taiyoshi gingerly put the Blacksmith onto the stretcher before the Junior Police Officer and the Backpacker rushed off with Toyoguchi to the Medbay.

Kinashi moved to follow, but Katsuragi grunted, "Oi, where do you think you're going? You have some explaining to do."

Kinashi looked down, before saying, "I am truly sorry. Everything was my fault."

Looking around at the blood stains and other corpse, Taiyoshi shook her head, saying, "Well, not all of it. No way."

"We need to know what happened, Kinashi-san, please?" Oonishi asked.

Kinashi took a breath, steadying herself and wiping her eyes again. She began, "Last night, after I returned to my room, there was a note, a blatant trap. It said the sender of the note saw my Karuta cards in the Garden area of the Park. Of course, I did not even consider going, but I could not sleep. I feared that the sender of the note could assault the next person who entered the Garden, whoever it was: Katsuragi said someone might have taken food or water somewhere, so it was a possibility that they were hiding out there. I did not want to go alone, so I woke Toyoguchi-san up, and requested he join me. He took his gun and a knife, prepared for the worst. On our way to the Park, he told me to wait, so I stayed in the Sun Lounge. A minute or so after I waited, I heard gunfire. Neither the Park nor the Lounge were soundproofed. I was too afraid to even move." She stopped, her breathing intensifying.

Before she could break down again, Katsuragi continued, "I was patrolling, when I found you. You warned me something might have happened in the Park, so I dragged you there. That's when the body discovery announcement when off, since the two of us and Toyoguchi 'discovered' Urushibara's body. I intended to take Kinashi with me to the Dorms to get the others, but she seemed to think Toyoguchi was dead, and didn't respond, so I went alone. Not that I blame her, I assumed he'd snuffed it too."

Kinashi nodded, saying, "If you have any further questions, I am going to Toyoguchi's side. I wish to apologize to him should he awaken before the Trial."

"Oh geez, he won't be able to make it to the Trial, will he? Not with that gut wound," Tachibana pointed out.

Oonishi remembered, "I think he'd be exempt. It mentions being injured or crippled. Well, illness and dismemberment, but I think Monokuma will allow it. I can't see him being able to stand at all for a few days, let alone a couple hours for a Trial."

"Speaking of hours, we should hasten our investigation. We only have a few," Katsuragi noted. Kinashi took the moment to head out, hastily moving to the Medbay.

"I'll w-watch this area, you guys do the investigation," Tachibana nodded sleepily.

"Indeed, I will return to examine the area, so ensure nothing is touched. I need to verify whether or not Kinashi disturbed the scene while I was away," Katsuragi spoke.

"Y-you're suspecting her, Yumi-chan?" Kotobuki asked.

Katsuragi nodded, "I must, as I must suspect all of us, even Toyoguchi. Good luck on the investigation." Giving the room another glance, she headed off.

Kotobuki repeated, "Even Toyoguchi..." Looking over, she gasped when she saw something where Toyoguchi had been lying, one the ground behind the bench: a pistol. She moved to go check it out, but stopped herself. Turning to Oonishi, she said, "I'm going to watch the scene her with Tachibana. You can handle the investigation, right, Eiji-kun? You're our only hope!"

Before Oonishi could come up with a response, Taiyoshi patted him roughly on the back, the noise being quite audible. Oonishi let out a cough of surprise as the Runner said, "Yeah, it's up to you and Katsuragi, don't let us down."

"Why don't you help him out?" Kotobuki suggested.

Taiyoshi shrugged, "I suppose."

Adjusting his glasses, Oonishi said, "Well then, let's get started."

First, Oonishi went over to where Toyoguchi had been lying, looking at the gun. Gingerly, he picked it up, pointing it down at the grass and dirt. He tried to cock it, but there was nothing, meaning that either it was empty, or a bullet was already loaded. He guess the latter.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Taiyoshi spoke up. Oonishi blinked, before remembering that he hadn't even looked at the Monokuma File. Opening it, he read the report. The diagram showed Urushibara, blood coloring around his stomach. It read:

**The Victim, Urushibara Yuugo, was discovered in the Park and Garden at 2:45 AM. They were killed at about 2:35 AM.**

**The Victim was killed by a gunshot to the stomach. The caliber of the pistol was 9mm. The Victim bled out. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Checking his watch, Oonishi said, "It's about 3:10, so he's been here around thirty-five minutes." Looking back down at the gun, he noted, "This hasn't been used, but why was Toyoguchi was lying on it?"

"Let's get more clues before we try to piece everything together, Einstein," Taiyoshi suggested.

Standing back up, the next point of interest visible was the corpse of Urushibara. Taking a breath, Oonishi approached, Taiyoshi following. First, Oonishi took the gun, checking it. It was also loaded. "It looks like they shot at each other, but..." he mumbled. Leaning in, he grimaced as he looked at the wound. Blood covered his stomach, and streaks of it were on his legs and shorts. His face had the remnants of a pained expression.

"Hey, that's pretty weird, how did the blood get like this? It wouldn't run down his leg if he were sitting like this," Taiyoshi noted.

"He might have been standing when he was shot," Oonishi realized. Looking at Urushibara again, he gritted his teeth before checking the pockets of his shorts. There was nothing aside from a packet of antibacterial wipes.

"Hmm," Oonishi stopped, pondering. He suggested, "So, Urushibara shot Toyoguchi, took the knife, stabbed him, then got shot on his way out, and then Toyoguchi passed out?"

"But how'd the gun end up under him then?" Taiyoshi wondered. Oonishi didn't have a reply.

Feeling they had given the body a thorough look, Oonishi thought about the gun, saying to Taiyoshi, "Let's give the area a thorough search, I want to find the bullet casings."

"Bullet casings?" she repeated, not sure.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, when you shoot a gun, the gunpowder, usually, is ignited by the firing pin, shooting the actual bullet out the barrel. The gun ejects the bullet casing which wrapped the gunpowder and bullet in place, then loads the next one. If we can find the casings, we'd have a good chance of figuring out where the gun was fired from."

Taiyoshi seemed unsure, asking, "Do we have time?"

Oonishi blinked, saying, "On second thought, yeah, let's check what else we can think of first, then come back. Or better yet." Looking around, he said, "Kotobuki-chan, while we go investigate, could you search the area for the bullet casings?"

She thought for a moment, before nodding, "We need to find the Karuta cards too."

Oonishi nodded, turning to Tachibana. He opened his mouth, but she stood up, rubbing her eyes, mumbling, "Kotobuki-buki, would you watch things here? I can't fall asleep outside the dorms, but I'm about to pass out over here."

Kanata nodded, "Okay, Tachibana-san." She stumbled off, heading back. As Kotobuki began to look, Oonishi and Taiyoshi followed the Director out.

Oonishi's first stop was the Sun Lounge. However, the brief search yielded nothing of note. Moving on, they skipped the Archive and Game Room, heading to the First Basement Level. Heading over to the hallway of doors, Oonishi found Urushibara's door, trying to open it. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, the door clicked. Glad Monokuma seemed to understand what he was going to ask, he opened the door, looking in.

The room was spotless, a few cleaning supplies and rags scattered about. However, though there was a bottle of water, Oonishi did not see any of the emergency food, or anything of note for that matter, such as his gun, which must have been one of the two in the Park. Leaving, Oonishi headed over to Toyoguchi's room, but it was locked. After a moment, he didn't hear the click of it unlocking. "Monokuma?" he asked, looking around.

Taiyoshi shouted, "Come out, Monokuma!"

For once, Oonishi wasn't surprised when Monokuma showed up. "What, you think you can just call me like a dog? Sheesh, get some manners! Speaking of manners, what makes you think you can get in there?"

"Er, it might be important for the investigation," Oonishi explained.

"So? You'll have to ask him! Toyoguchi is still kicking, isn't he?" Monokuma laughed.

"You just gotta make everything difficult, don't you?" Taiyoshi grumbled.

"Yes, you've dealt with it this long, haven't you? Maybe I'd be nicer if you guys weren't so slow in Passing. I bet all the other Exams have reached their conclusion, you slowpokes! Unbearably slow!" Monokuma growled. "I was nice enough to open Urushibara's door. Ungrateful kids! Almost as offensive as Kotobuki's body odor, yuck," Monokuma chortled before heading off again.

Feeling that enough had been said about the bear already, Oonishi shook his head and went back on the move. The only place he could think to check had been Toyoguchi's room, so he decided to ask Tsujimoto a few questions. As he headed up the large staircase on the First Floor, he caught her descending, traces of blood on her hands and arms, coat still gone.

"How's Toyoguchi?" Oonishi asked, a bit worried.

Tsujimoto sighed, "I'm not really sure. Saitou and I cleaned him up, disinfected the wounds, and bandaged him properly, but neither of us have the skill to do any more than that. It's up to luck, I suppose."

Oonishi sighed, before saying, "Could I ask a few questions?"

Tsujimoto let out another sigh, this one a bit more irritated, and she answered, "Well, I suppose I'm not dripping blood, just make it quick."

"Okay, let's see. Was the gun already under Toyoguchi when you lifted him up, or did someone else drop one?" Oonishi quickly asked.

Tsujimoto looked at him with surprise, saying, "I didn't see the gun under him, but it could have been there. I wasn't paying attention when we got him on the stretcher. I'll check it out. It wasn't mine, that's for sure. It's in my room, I can show you if you want. I was heading to my room anyway." She began to walk, Oonishi and Taiyoshi going to follow. "Anything else?" she asked.

Oonishi shook his head as Taiyoshi asked, "Where are Saitou and Kinashi?"

Tsujimoto answered, "Saitou went to go get another shirt and wash all the bloodied clothes, while Kinashi is watching over Toyoguchi. I could barely keep her out of our way, she kept hovering over us." As they reached her door, she unlocked it, opening it. As she moved to the bathroom, she said, "I put the gun in my nightstand. When you confirm it, you guys should continue the investigation. I'll be doing my own once I finish here."

As she closed the bathroom door, Oonishi checked the nightstand, finding the gun there. Nodding, he said to Taiyoshi, "Should we check on Toyoguchi?" Taiyoshi nodded, and the two headed back to the nearest staircase, spotting Saitou, sporting a white, button up, short-sleeve dress shirt.

"How's the investigation going? I'm about to check out the Park myself," Saitou asked.

Oonishi sighed, "It feels like we're running out of leads. The Park and Garden definitely need a closer look."

Saitou nodded, saying, "Well then, I'll go check it out. Good luck."

As he headed off to go downstairs, Oonishi and Taiyoshi went up, eventually reaching the Medical Bay. Opening the door, Oonishi saw that Toyoguchi was lying on the nearest bed, taking slow breaths, his hair untied and spread out on his pillow. He also wore a medical gown, his bloody yukata likely being cleaned. His geta sandals were on the ground. Kinashi sat nearby, slumped on the chair, her eyes closed, breathing softly. On a table near Toyoguchi's bed were his key and the hairtie to his topknot.

"Hey, you don't think he'd mind if we borrowed his key, do you?" Taiyoshi whispered, thinking the same thing Oonishi was.

"Wait, why are we whispering? She can't be asleep, that's not allowed," Oonishi said softly.

"I am not sleeping," Kinashi suddenly said to the surprise of the other two. She opened her eyes, blinking as she looked at them, asking, "Do you need the key for the investigation?"

"Er, yeah. We just want to give his room a quick look, to see if we can't find anything," Oonishi explained.

After a moment, Kinashi nodded, "I do not believe he will mind. Please do not take too long now; I am certain you have other things to examine. There is no need to worry about the key either: Toyoguchi will not require it until he is well. No need to waste valuable time returning it."

"Got it, thanks Kinashi-san," Oonishi nodded as he picked up the key.

"Get some rest, okay?" Taiyoshi ordered before the pair moved to leave.

Kinashi spoke up, "Before you go, may I ask, do you have an idea as to who did it? First impressions might lead to Toyoguchi, but I feel as though it's possible someone else might have taken advantage of the situation."

Oonishi shook his head, "I don't know yet. Come to think of it, did you hear anyone move by the door?"

Kinashi tried to remember, before saying, "I don't believe so, not even Katsuragi, as she must have passed the door in order to have seen the crime scene before finding me."

After a moment, Oonishi nodded, "I see, thank you." With that, he headed out as Kinashi rested her eyes once again.

Returning to the Dorm area, the two unlocked Toyoguchi's door. Inside, it was as Oonishi saw it recently: a number of weapons, about, the Monokuma costumes stuffed in the closet, the drawers undoubtedly filled with poison. Looking at the bucket of sharp tools and implements, Oonishi noted, "They came from there."

Taiyoshi gave him a hard look, saying, "Well, duh!"

Getting flustered, Oonishi tried to explain himself, "Er, I mean, I found it the day after the disarmament. He probably grabbed it since it was at the top of the bucket, then took it to the Park, just like Kinashi said." When he finished, he began to look around some more, not finding a trace of the gun. "Alright, so the one we found under him was definitely Toyoguchi's."

Taiyoshi crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, "Yeah, but we still don't have a good idea as to how it got there." Oonishi couldn't disagree.

Finished with their search of his room, they locked the door at the insistence of Taiyoshi. Oonishi wanted to leave it open for anyone to investigate, but Taiyoshi reminded him that anyone could walk by and grab one of the weapons or poison bottles, so they wisely decided to lock it for now.

The duo went back downstairs, wanting to give the Park and Garden a good look. To Oonishi's surprise, the lights had turned back on, so it was much easier to see.

"Guys! How's Toyoguchi?" Kotobuki asked, approaching. Oonishi also saw Saitou and Katsuragi looking around.

"When did the lights come on?" Taiyoshi asked as Oonishi checked his watch.

"At six'o'clock. It made looking around a lot easier," Kotobuki explained.

Oonishi nodded, checking his watch. "So, about twenty minutes ago? Good to know. Did you find anything?" he asked.

Kotobuki nodded. First, she turned and pointed at the ground, "This seems pretty important. Bet we didn't notice because it was darker earlier." From about where Toyoguchi was found to the tree where Urushibara was, there was a trail of blood in the grass.

"That's...very important," Oonishi noted.

Kotobuki nodded, waking over closer to the door, saying, "And this was the only other important thing in the Park." Going towards the door, she stopped, turning and pointing at something on the ground. Oonishi approached, seeing the bullet casing. "There are some bullet holes too," she said, pointing at the ground and once at the wall.

Oonishi nodded, standing back up, and began to using his arms and fingers to judge distances, positioning himself in between the casing and Urushibara, a few feet away at the base of the tree. He began to explain, "The bullet casings usually end up about five to ten feet away from the fired gun, so I'm guessing this one came from Urushibara. It probably bounced off the tree or wall, which is why it isn't directly behind him, there isn't enough room. That's the only way I can explain it."

"...Sure, okay, sounds reasonable," Kotobuki said with a bit of uncertainty.

"Where the hell do you get this stuff?" Taiyoshi grumbled, scratching her head.

Oonishi explained, "Well, I've seen a few crime drama-" He was interrupted went Taiyoshi gave a short laugh. "J-just because I heard it on a television show doesn't mean it's not true! I mean, it sounded right..." He was suddenly doubting himself.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Well, it's not like we have anything better to go on."

"A-anyway..." Kotobuki spoke up. She pointed over to the Garden, saying, "The rest was over here." Leading the way, she brought them through to the fenced off area. There were rows of plants about, the edges of this half of the room dotted with trees. Kotobuki walked over to Saitou and Katsuragi, whom were near the fence.

"Watch your step, don't want to bury any of them," Saitou warned. Kotobuki crouched down, pointing out a number of bullet casings.

Surprised, Oonishi asked, "H-how many have you found?"

"Seven, excluding the one by the door," Katsuragi said.

Taiyoshi shook her head, "Someone was going nuts over here."

Oonishi glanced around a bit more, spotting something nearby under the fence: half a bottle of water, and a transparent plastic box with two decks of green bordered Karuta cards inside. "Okay, that answers one question," Oonishi nodded.

"Anything else?" Taiyoshi asked.

Kotobuki shook her head, "We haven't seen anything else."

Oonishi nodded, "That looks like all of our leads then. We have a bit of time. Kotobuki-chan, you go ahead and rest, I'll watch the crime scene."

Kotobuki smiled, heading off, as Katsuragi asked Oonishi, "Did you perhaps check the room of our Victim?"

Taiyoshi nodded, "And Toyoguchi's too."

Katsuragi seemed intrigued, asking, "Did Monokuma let you in?" Oonishi shook his head, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the key and handing it over. "Oh, thank you. I'll give it a look," Katsuragi said.

"Mind if I come with?" Saitou asked.

"Yes, I do mind," Katsuragi said just as he finished. Saitou sighed, and she grumbled, "Oh stop. Of course you can come. I want someone there to say I haven't taken anything from there in the event something turns up."

"Oh. Well yeah then, sure," Saitou replied. Katsuragi rolled her eyes and headed off, Saitou following.

A bit tired from the walking, Oonishi went over to the bench and sat. He could only wait for the Trial to begin. Taiyoshi meandered about, looking over things again.

After a bit of time, he heard the familiar morning announcement: "Attention please. It is now 7:00 AM. Rise and shine! Previous nighttime restrictions have been lifted. Let's make the day the best it can be. Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Ignoring it, he continued to rest his eyes, until another announcement jarred him awake. "Attention please, a body has been discovered. In a short while, the Peer Grading Trial will begin. Investigate thoroughly, Applicants!"

Heart sinking, Oonishi looked around, eyes wide. "W-what!?" he gasped.

Taiyoshi, equally surprised, hustled over, saying, "T-Toyoguchi!?" Oonishi scrambled up, and the two rushed out of the Park. The first thing Oonishi noticed was that the lights were no longer dim outside, but he pushed that out of his mind as he headed towards the stairs, Taiyoshi effortlessly keeping pace behind him. In a few minutes, they reached the Third Floor. Just outside the door to the Medbay was Saitou, looking downcast.

Panting, Oonishi tried to ask the questions on his mind, but running up the stairs had tired him, and he gasped for air, unable to get a cohesive word out. Taiyoshi, hardly winded, asked, "What happened?" Saitou opened his mouth, but his words died in his throat. Oonishi felt his mood plummet. He gently pushed open the door, looking inside. Katsuragi stood in between Toyoguchi and Kinashi, the latter looking shell shocked, eyes wide with horror. In the bed, unmoving was Toyoguchi Yousuke, his bed undisturbed.

Oonishi felt his legs become weak: he'd held on to Hope that Toyoguchi would be all right, but it was all for nothing. As he leaned on the wall, trying to steady himself, Taiyoshi barked, "What the hell happened?"

Katsuragi shook her head, "I came to return the key after I concluded my investigation. When I came in with Saitou, Kinashi was still resting, and the body discovery announcement woke her up. When she realized what had happened, she just...broke."

Kinashi's mouth began to move as she mumbled, "I was just right here and he died. Right there. I failed to even notice. I couldn't help him. He wouldn't have even been hurt if I-"

She stopped when Taiyoshi gripped her on the shoulders roughly, causing her to grunt in pain. "You think this is your fault, huh!? You think it would have made a difference if you'd noticed? What could anyone have done!? We're not doctors, we're just kids! We're lucky Saitou and Tsujimoto were able to keep him alive this long."

Kinashi shook her head, her hands gripping at her hair, "But I started it! I got him and begged for him to help me, instead of just telling everyone! If I had done that, we could have stopped h-"

"That's not necessarily true, Kinashi-san," Oonishi spoke up as Tsujimoto and Kotobuki arrived. Oonishi continued, "What would we have done? Sieged him? Had some shootout? I think that once Urushibara snapped...there weren't a lot of options."

"You did better than many of us, Kinashi...probably," Katsuragi said.

Kotobuki nodded, recalling the earlier testimony, "I probably would have just ignored it. I doubt I could imagine him shooting someone else just walking into the Garden. I think...Toyoguchi was the kind of person who'd gladly take a bullet for someone else. I mean look at him. He seems at peace, almost."

As she finished, Monokuma hopped out, laughing, "Aw, looks like he didn't make it. And he was so confident about his vitality too! But another one bit the dust, so we need to buff up that File a bit!" Monokuma passed around several pieces of paper.

Oonishi looked at it. The diagram had blood colored marks around Toyoguchi's abdomen and on his left leg. He read the description.

**The Victim, Toyoguchi Yousuke, was discovered in the Medical Bay at 7:00 AM. They died at about 6:50 AM.**

**The Victim has a stab wound on his stomach and a bullet wound in their leg. There are no other wounds on the body.**

"This...you had this prepared!?" Oonishi said in disbelief.

"Psh, naw. I got them printed out when he died. The ink's still warm!" Monokuma said proudly.

"I bet you find this funny, huh, you garbage eating bear!?" Kotobuki snapped.

"I would never consume the words that come out your mouth! All those nasty Hopeisms, making me retch, bleh," Monokuma groaned. "Anyway, you've got another hour to investigate. You had plenty of time, but I figured I'd give you a little extra. I mean, what if there was some foul play?"

"Who are we looking for, Monokuma?" Katsuragi asked forcefully.

"I'll tell you! ...In your dreams!" Monokuma snorted.

"Not remotely what I meant," Katsuragi scoffed. "You said it would be messy if there was more than one Culprit. How many are there?"

Monokuma was silent for a moment, before saying, "Well, this case is pretty messy no matter how many Culprits there are! But in the event there are multiple Culprits or Victims, we'll do separate votes. If you're wrong even once, it's Punishment time for everyone! But the Punishment time for the Guilty won't come until all votes are counted, nor will they Pass. If things turn out weird, everyone could die!"

He clarified, "This is a huge huge exception! It would only happen in the event I couldn't stop a second Culprit. I mean, just because someone else got their murder on, why should I reveal them? In other words, this case has 'at least one' Culprit. You guys can never Hope to figure it out! Upupupu." Laughing, Monokuma left them again.

After a few moments of silence, Tsujimoto suggested, "Let's see if we can't find anything out. I'm guessing he just died from his wounds, but-"

"There are various possibilities," Katsuragi nodded.

Tsujimoto took off the blanket, grimacing as she saw blood through the medical gown, having seeped from the stomach wound. "Dammit, the bandages don't look like they helped much," Tsujimoto sighed.

"The leg wound seems fine though," Oonishi pointed out.

Tsujimoto shook her head, "I guess it wasn't as deep."

"But it's a bullet wound..." Kotobuki mumbled.

"The knife was pretty sharp, probably went through the skin like nothing," Saitou added, standing in the doorway.

After a moment, Tsujimoto said, "I'm going to check out the wound a bit closer. Would you guys mind leaving? He's not, er, decent."

Kinashi seemed torn, but eventually, she left, along with Taiyoshi and Kotobuki. Katsuragi left as well, and Oonishi followed, saying as he left, "Let us know if you find anything."

Outside, the group was looking a bit down. Kotobuki spoke up first, saying, "Do you think I have time to make a quick breakfast?"

Saitou shrugged, "Go for it. I mean, I don't know what else there is to investigate."

"Maybe we should check out the Medical Bay went Tsujimoto's done, you know, look for anything out of place?" Oonishi suggested.

Kotobuki nodded, "I'm leaving that all to you. You're taking good notes, right, Eiji-kun?"

Oonishi paused, replying, "Uh..." Kotobuki pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry! I have a good memory, so I didn't think about it."

Kotobuki sighed, before saying, "Well, we'll probably be fine. We've been doing okay so far. Anyway, come to the Dining Hall later!" With a wave, Kotobuki ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" Taiyoshi said, jogging after her, leaving Katsuragi, Saitou, Kinashi, and Oonishi. Kinashi still didn't seem too pleased with things, staring off into space blankly.

"Hey, where'd Tachibana go?" Saitou asked.

"She went to her room," Oonishi explained. "She was tired."

Katsuragi snorted, "So are we all. In fact, I'm going to nap. I don't want to stay up through a whole Trial." She looked at Oonishi saying, "Don't miss anything in the Medical Bay, I won't have time to look it over."

"I won't," Saitou said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Katsuragi insisted, turning to walk away, leaving Saitou's mouth hanging open at her bluntness. When she was out of earshot, the Backpacker clicked his tongue at the empty air.

After a few moments passed, Oonishi looked over to Kinashi, who was saying nothing. "Kinashi-san, you didn't notice anyone up to something?"

She shook her head, "No one entered after you and Taiyoshi left until Katsuragi and Saitou arrived. I rested, checking occasionally."

"Sure you didn't fall asleep? Someone could have come it and..." Saitou suggested.

Kinashi shook her head, "I did not. Even though I do sleep lightly, I am not allowed to sleep outside of my Dorm Room. I imagine Medical Bay patients are exempt, however, as Toyoguchi was not bothered. It would be strange if anything else were true."

Oonishi began, "So it's starting to look like either Urushibara did it or..." His gaze went to Kinashi.

Kinashi opened her mouth, before saying, "There might be another option. I was in the Sun Lounge for several minutes. It's possible there may have been another side to this, who took advantage of the conflict to try and kill both. However, I did not examine the scene, so that is just my speculation."

Oonishi nodded, "It's not impossible. We'll work it out somehow."

As they finished, Tsujimoto opened the door, saying, "Nothing. As far as I can tell, the wound opened up again. Or he was stabbed in exactly the same spot somehow, but that's pretty unlikely. There are people watching the knife, so I doubt it's moved. And there aren't exactly a lot of sharp objects to go around either. No one's entered Toyoguchi's room without a partner..." She returned to the room, and was followed by the other three. Toyoguchi was still on the bed, having been returned to his original position, his blanket thrown over him. Tsujimoto apparently covered his face in a rag, to hide it from view. The four looked around, searching, but after a few minutes, there was nothing notable out of place.

"Alright, we've done all we can, I think," Oonishi sighed. No one disagreeing, they moved to go get breakfast. Reaching the Dining Hall, only Katsuragi was not there.

Seeing the four enter, Tachibana spoke up, "I heard about Toyoguchi! Sucks. I thought he'd make it for sure." Farther up the table, Kotobuki passed out bowls, filling them from a pot of oatmeal and fruit.

They tried to eat, but with the recent death of Toyoguchi, some found it more difficult than others. Kinashi ate only a few spoonfuls, while Tachibana had seconds. Shortly after they were joined by Katsuragi, whom just set up her bowl, an announcement rang out: "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Peer Assessment Trial. Surviving applicants, please enter the red door on the stairs on the First Floor staircase. See you soon! Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

Katsuragi glared, before stuffing down a few large bites, wiping her mouth, and standing. Kotobuki moved to clean up, and Taiyoshi said, "Just leave it."

The eight made their way through the Building, they climbed the stairs. They didn't stop until they reached the elevator, which began its descent, this trip destined to be longer than the last. Oonishi went over the clues in his head, Hoping they could persevere through the fourth Trial. he considered the orientation of the two bodies where they'd been found.

Urushibara Yuugo: while neither the kindest, bravest, nor strongest of the Applicants, he was generally good natured. Monokuma's last incentive tipped him off the edge though, but his breakdown resulted in his death.

Toyoguchi Yousuke: his death sudden, the Blacksmith was a firm wall, defending others without hesitation, though his preference towards women was a secret to none. Somehow, someway, their lives were taken, either as the result of one of their actions, or perhaps, one of the eight of them here had taken their lives. And now they descended to the Peer Assessment, a Trial of Trust and Doubt, a Trial of Hope and Despair, a Trial of Life and Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One IMPORTANT note about the next chapter! It will contain a reference to a certain organization introduced in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. You might have heard of it, either through spoilers or simply reading the summaries of other DR fanfics. I do not feel as though learning about the organization will drastically influence anyone when they do play/read through SDR2 knowing about it beforehand, but I want to say something anyway. I originally skimped around mentioning the name of the organization, but seeing the name in the summaries of other fics prompted me to reconsider. The mention of 'FF' will be the most significant reference to SDR2, so don't fret if you're worried about other spoilers!
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you next time!


	21. 4-5: Trial of Assent and Refusal

For the fourth time, the descending elevator finally came to a halt, the doors creaking open. Oonishi stepped out into the room, finding himself in yet another 'not quite right' courtroom. The walls were rough and rocky, covered in what appeared to be fake moss. The sixteen podiums were unchanged, and Monokuma's throne remained the same as ever, the robot bear sitting in it, watching them enter. "Not-Kotobuki, you know what to do. Kotobuki, I sped up the seat finding process by making yours have the only screen that blinks! Even a monkey could find it!" Monokuma heckled her. Kotobuki didn't respond as she reached her podium, though she clearly wasn't pleased. Oonishi shot Monokuma a look before standing at his own podium, facing Kotobuki, nodding in assurance when they met eyes. Her hard look faded, and she forced a slight smile.

Looking around a bit more, Oonishi saw they were joined by three more portraits. Urushibara's had the normal cross, while Toyoguchi's had a bit of the blood colored paint (or at least, he hoped it was paint) dripping down. The other one was Akutsume's, the cross being formed of two unfolded butterfly knives. Kinashi, looking at one of them asked, "Excuse me, but why is Toyoguchi-san's cross different?"

Monokuma answered, "Well, I was in a hurry! I forgot about it until the elevator started descending, you see. Don't you realize how much prep work I've got to go through to do all this? Anyone can die at any moment! Isn't it gripping? Heart pounding? Kotobuki could die at any second now, once her tiny brain shrivels up and dies from embearasment. Now, let me explain the rules before we start. You have already investigated, so you must use what you learned to assess and grade the culprit. When all facts have been laid out, a vote will be called, where everyone will vote on the believed Culprit. If you vote the 'Black' Culprit Guilty, they will Fail. If you vote a 'White' innocent Guilty, the Culprit will Pass, and the rest of you will Fail!" After a few moments, Monokuma finished, "Now, where should we start? How about the basics: murder weapons!"

Going along with the bear, Tsujimoto spoke up, "Okay, let's narrow it down: there were three weapons at the scene, and three wounds."

"Urushibara's gun, Toyoguchi's gun, and the knife," Taiyoshi remembered.

"Also from Toyoguchi's room," Oonishi added.

Saitou spoke up, "So, Urushibara shot Toyoguchi in the leg, then Toyoguchi shot Urushibara, who replied by stabbing him. Toyoguchi passed out, then Urushibara crawled over to the tree and died. Sound right?"

"Possibly," Katsuragi stated.

"Only possibly? Course it's possible, but is it right?" Saitou asked, trying not to get angry.

Oonishi spoke up, "Well, it's not as simple as that. There were more than two bullet casings."

"Sooooooo: someone missed," Tachibana spoke up.

"Yeah, but where were the other bullet holes?" Tsujimoto asked. "I didn't give the room as good a look as I'd like to have."

Kotobuki explained, "They were all around the door area. There was one on the wall, and I think a few on the ground. I bet if we had more time, we would have found six. No! Seven. There were seven bullet casings over in the Garden, and one in the Park."

"So, we don't know if he hit anything important or not..." Taiyoshi mumbled.

"I think what's more important is how those shots were fired," Tsujimoto nodded.

"Indeed. What kind of scenario would cause someone to shoot so wildly?" Katsuragi pondered openly.

Oonishi thought on the matter, taking into consideration the way the casings were scattered. They probably only moved that way with recoil, but the shooter was probably firing rapidly because... "They were panicking," Oonishi suggested.

Kinashi suggested, "You feel it was Urushibara?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, your cards were over there too."

"Ah, then it could only have been him. In fact, I imagine he shot once he saw Toyoguchi," Kinashi noted. "No, I do not need to imagine it, I heard it. I was close by, after all, in the Sun Lounge. I heard the rapid fire, then later, a single shot."

Tachibana puffed out a cheek, "And you didn't think to tell us?"

Kinashi looked downwards, "I did not have a chance to say anything: I was too worried for Toyoguchi's safety."

Katsuragi gave her a hard look, before saying, "Very well, moving on. Toyoguchi entered, taking fire from Urushibara. However, with Urushibara panicking and being a lousy shot, he only struck Toyoguchi once: in the leg. Toyoguchi likely collapsed near the bench. But then, it gets a bit strange."

"Really? Didn't Urushibara stab him?" Tachibana asked.

"Maybe he did but there's something else weird too," Tsujimoto said. "He was face up. He wasn't sprawled out either; his arms were at his sides."

"Yeah, if he was shot, where did he get hit?" Kotobuki asked.

"The leg!" Tachibana said as if she were onto something.

"N-no! I mean, yes, but I mean, where was he standing?" Kanata elaborated.

"Dunno!" Tachibana said with the same enthusiasm.

Katsuragi postulated, "Well, what would you do in that situation? You enter the Park, and suddenly hear gunfire from the Garden area. Or perhaps you walk a few steps in first, then you become a target. What would be your first course of action?"

"Hide behind the tree," Saitou said.

"Make like a tree and get the hell out of there," Tachibana smiled.

"Shoot back," Taiyoshi snarled.

"Take cover behind the bench," Tsujimoto suggested.

"The tree would give you more cover," Saitou argued.

Tachibana interrupted, "And walls and doors are even better!"

Oonishi spoke up, "I think Tsujimoto is right though."

Saitou raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he debated, "Come on, the tree is obviously the best option."

Oonishi replied, "Well, I don't think it's a wrong course of action, but we're trying to think about what Toyoguchi did, not the smartest thing to do. If he did hide behind the bench, one of Urushibara's shots could have hit him, couldn't it?"

"Oh, I see what you're saying. His leg wouldn't be covered by the bench, that's right," Saitou nodded in understanding.

Katsuragi summed it up, "So, Toyoguchi ran up to the bench when he heard gunfire, and got shot in the leg, falling backwards, his pistol ending up under him, perhaps tucked into his obi. Urushibara's next course of action was to go up to him. It must have, as there was no blood beyond the bench. But what did he do then?"

Taiyoshi suggested, "There's no way he could know if the leg wound would or wouldn't be fatal, so he took the knife and stabbed him."

"The knife Toyoguchi brought?" Kinashi asked.

"So, he picked the pockets of the possibly very conscious Blacksmith, stabbed him, and tried to run?" Katsuragi asked dryly. "Why not simply shoot him once more?"

"Oh. Huh, didn't think about that," Taiyoshi said.

Oonishi nodded, "That's a good point."

Kotobuki suggested, "What if he didn't stab him? Maybe Urushibara tried to get away, then Toyoguchi shot him?"

Tsujimoto thought on that point for a moment, before shaking her head, "No, the bullet definitely entered from the front."

Oonishi added, "Then there'd be a bullet casing on the other side of the bench." His eyes widened in realization, and he added, "That right! Toyoguchi couldn't have fired from where he was lying! There wasn't a bullet casing near him, the closest one was over by the door."

"And it was not his?" Kinashi asked.

Oonishi shook his head, "It would have been on the other side of the bench, if he'd shot towards the entrance, that is."

Taiyoshi shouted suddenly, "Not so fast!" As Oonishi stopped, she countered his point, "You said yourself that the bullet casing could have ricocheted. Toyoguchi was right next to the bench though, and on the ground. The casing could have bounced off the bench and gone the other way!"

Oonishi retorted, "Well, I also said that the casings don't go that far, and that's assuming they go unobstructed. If it ricocheted, it would only have gone a few feet. It's still too far away!"

"And what's the basis for that? What you heard from some television show? Tsujimoto probably doesn't even know that kind of stuff, and she's the Super High School Level Junior Police Officer! Come one Oonishi-san, think!" Taiyoshi argued.

"Well, there's...Urushibara's positioning!" Oonishi pointed out. Explaining himself, he said, "Why would he just stop by the tree and turn around? That's asking for it. Not only Urushibara's positioning, but the gun too. Why did Toyoguchi hide his gun after shooting? If he had the knife in him, he should have just let himself pass out and conserve energy."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Taiyoshi nodded, "Good. If you couldn't answer that much, my next question would have been 'why do we put so much faith in you?'"

"Er..." Oonishi mumbled, not sure how to respond.

Tsujimoto nodded, "I don't know much about all this bullet casing stuff, but that's one thing we haven't answered: why was the gun under him?"

"Shall we tackle the knife issue first?" Katsuragi interjected. After a moment, Tsujimoto nodded, not having a reason to deny it. Katsuragi spoke, "As I said before, why not just shoot Toyoguchi again?" after a few moments, no one answered. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Yumi said, "Come on, Oonishi, do the thing where you think for a bit and come up with the answer."

"Er, well...okay, I'll try," Oonishi said.

"Do or do not, no trying!" Tachibana shouted suddenly.

Ignoring her, Oonishi thought for a moment, trying to think of why the knife ended up in Toyoguchi's stomach. Contemplating, he wondered if Urushibara had put it there in the first place. After coming up with a possibility, he said, "Could...Toyoguchi have done it?"

There were a few moments of silence. Taiyoshi broke it, saying, "At first, I thought it was dumb, but then I remembered..."

Kinashi looked down, "Toyoguchi did claim he would slit his stomach, or otherwise inflict harm on himself in the event he made a mistake."

Kotobuki gaped, "You mean, he tried to kill himself!?"

Oonishi said, "Maybe not kill, but at least punish himself somehow. Even so, why though? It doesn't look like he shot Urushibara."

"There are several possibilities," Katsuragi said. "However, nothing makes sense unless you add a third person into the equation."

Tsujimoto asked, "Yeah, but who?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "Irrelevant, for now. Let's just call them, C-ko, for Culprit girl."

Taiyoshi narrowed her eyes, "Why a girl?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "Is there any condemning evidence for either Oonishi or Saitou? Any at all? There are no other boys left." There was no answer. Katsuragi continued, "Now, with the addition of C-ko, there are a number of possibilities. Perhaps, as Urushibara approached to deal the final shot, C-ko interrupted, shooting him. Then, Toyoguchi, out of shame for letting another murder occur, stabbed himself. Or perhaps, upon entering, wielding her own gun, Urushibara, who had been retreating, hid behind the tree, but was shot by C-ko anyway. Or perhaps Toyoguchi did, in fact, shoot Urushibara as he took cover next to the tree, but C-ko stabbed him and hid the gun underneath him. Which do you think is most likely?"

After several moments, Oonishi finally said, "The one that makes the most sense is...C-ko did both the stabbing and the shooting."

Taiyoshi asked, "What makes you say that?"

Oonishi sighed, "Why would C-ko interfere? She would want to secure her escape, and try to frame the two Victims in the process, wouldn't she?"

Katsuragi nodded, "If so, what would be the past of least resistance for our C-ko?"

Tsujimoto began, "So, they entered, seeing..."

"Toyoguchi on the ground, and Urushibara standing? What if Urushibara was above Toyoguchi, about to perform the Grand Finale?" Tachibana suggested.

Finger on her chin, Kotobuki wondered aloud, "But why didn't C-ko let him shoot?"

"Perhaps, she could not?" Kinashi suggested.

Oonishi nodded, "If Urushibara saw her, he'd have stopped, right? Or turned the gun on her. But if she already had her gun ready, just in case."

"Boom! Shot him in the stomach. What a way to go," Tachibana exclaimed.

Tsujimoto shook her head, "But Urushibara was near the tree. Oh wait, the trail of blood, never mind."

Katsuragi followed up, "So, after letting Urushibara crawl to the tree, or dragging him, or even before, C-ko took Toyoguchi's knife and stabbed him."

Saitou nodded, "It didn't go very deep, did it? Do you think Toyoguchi was conscious, and tried to stop it?"

"The Culprit might not have wanted to bloody themselves," Kinashi suggested. "It would be a dead giveaway."

Katsuragi opened her mouth, but stopped, suddenly saying, "That's...true. Then...how did you move Urushibara without getting a drop of blood on you!?" She pointed her finger at Kinashi, whom recoiled in surprise.

"E-excuse me, I believed we w-were talking about C-ko," Kinashi stammered.

Tsujimoto frowned, "Well, I can see why she suspected you."

Oonishi nodded grimly, "There are only two possibilities, aren't there? Everyone was in their rooms except Katsuragi, Kinashi, and the Victims."

Kotobuki shook her head, "N-no, it couldn't have been either of them!"

"Huh? Sorry, Kotobuki-chan, but why not?" Saitou asked in incredulous confusion.

"Because...it couldn't! Yumi wouldn't hurt anyone! And you saw how Kinashi reacted to Toyoguchi's condition!" Kotobuki spoke quickly, firing her words out rapidly. "There's got to be another explanation! I...I don't want any of you to die!"

Oonishi tried to interrupt, "I know, Kotobuki-chan, but-"

Kotobuki continued, "Toyoguchi and Urushibara had to have killed each other! Maybe the gun ended up under him because he was still standing and leaning on the bench when he was stabbed. Yeah, that's it!"

Oonishi said, "Kotobuki-"

"Toyoguchi dropped, the knife, Urushibara grabbed it and stabbed him, then got shot when he tried to run!" Kotobuki continued her expression more fearful than angry.

"Kanata-chan-" Katsuragi tried to interrupt.

The Luckster continued, "Then Yumi came along! They couldn't have done it!"

Oonishi tried again, "Kotobuki-ch-"

He might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Kotobuki's eyes started to water, "You didn't even think about that. We have to consider everything guys-"

"Kanata-chan!" Oonishi suddenly yelled forcefully. Kotobuki hiccuped in surprise, stopping, looking at Oonishi in shock. "That's enough, K-Kanata-chan. In order to consider everything...we have to suspect everyone. No one wants anyone else to die, but if someone does...if someone wants everyone to die so they can live..." He trailed off, letting her fill in the blanks. Continuing, he said, "Could C-ko have been anyone but Katsuragi or Kinashi? It's too unlikely. If the Culprit didn't know Katsuragi was about, they'd have been seen as she went down that way. She didn't hear the gunshots, she just showed up randomly. Even if they did account for her, how would they know the gunshots wouldn't bring her? Maybe they could have snuck back, but-"

"No, they couldn't. I'm sneakier. I'd have spotted them first," Katsuragi nodded.

Oonishi nodded, "I'm sorry, Kanata-chan."

Kotobuki looked away, turning a bit pink, a slight smile at the edge of her lips. Oonishi heard her mumble, "You said my name...you finally said my name..." He realized that, although she seemed fine before, she still hadn't quite recovered from the deaths. But that was no excuse: they had to find the truth.

"So, we've got it down to two," Saitou pointed out, returning to the original subject.

After a moment, Katsuragi bit her lip, "And I'm a suspect again. That's three out of four Trials now? Disgusting. Let's just cut to the chase, it wasn't me."

Kinashi frowned, "I don't want to accuse you but...it was not me either."

Taiyoshi rubbed her forehead, grumbling, "We can do this all day."

Katsuragi spoke up, "Shall we argue motivations? Very well. Who let Urushibara take the cards? Who was in the position to tell Toyoguchi about it and only Toyoguchi? Who was in the perfect position to kill Toyoguchi in the Medbay?"

Kinashi tried to say something, but all she couldn't do more than stammer. Suddenly covering her mouth with her hand, she said, voice slightly muffled, "I can only say that I did not, and hope you believe me."

"Very well, let's call a vote!" Monokuma said, jumping up.

"P-please, no!" Kinashi said, growing more flustered.

"I'm sorry, Kinashi-san, but we can't do anything unless someone offers a counterpoint or piece of evidence. Kotobuki-san, want to take it from the top?" Tsujimoto asked. Kotobuki didn't respond, finger curled over her mouth in thought.

After a few moments, Monokuma opened his mouth, but Kinashi said shakily, "Very well." Taking a steadying breath, it seemed to hinder rather than help, and her hands began to shake. "As I am a suspect anyway, it would be foolish of me to deny the truth any longer," she spoke up, head bowed, as if requesting forgiveness.

"W-what's this, Kinashi-san?" Oonishi said in surprise.

Kinashi looked up, both anxious and serious, saying, "My true testimony." Taking one more breath, she began. "I was not entirely honest about Toyoguchi's actions, or mine. Upon begging for his help, he did not desire to bring his pistol along. I begged him too, as I reasoned that Urushibara might turn his on both of us. He complied, and I took the knife, to defend myself. I was too afraid of the pistol. What if I missed? I could cause so much damage. But with the knife, I could at least be more certain of what I was striking. We went to the Garden and Park, and I waited by the door, listening. Toyoguchi entered, and was attacked. I heard him trying to speak with Urushibara, trying to reason with him, then I heard him cry out when he was shot. Despite myself, I cried out his name. Toyoguchi was in too much pain to give me any orders. I heard Urushibara approaching, so I claimed I'd shoot him if he didn't let Toyoguchi and I go. He believed my bluff, but not that I would simply take Toyoguchi and leave. In his paranoia, he believed that I was planning on shooting him regardless: he told me as much. Before I could do anything to mend the situation, I peeked out and saw Urushibara aiming his gun at the door. He didn't fire, but Toyoguchi did. The bullet casing must have bounced off the bench. But Urushibara did not die instantly... he tried to crawl away, making it to the tree. I heard his last pained cries." Kinashi stopped, her shoulders shaking. "Toyoguchi...felt he had failed. He wanted to slit his stomach. I reluctantly handed him the knife. He put the gun down, and lost his strength trying to stab himself. He thrashed a bit in pain before passing out. That must be how the gun ended up under him. I was afraid, so I went to the Sun Lounge. I'd have returned to my room, but my legs were shaking too much, I could hardly walk to the there. By the time Katsuragi found me, I had already calmed down, mostly."

She took a few breaths, and Kotobuki asked, "So-"

"E-excuse me, Kotobuki-san, but I was not finished. I was quite surprised to see that Toyoguchi had lived, and relieved. I waited by his side as the rest of you investigated. He did not pass in his sleep however, he woke up. He was as surprised as I was when I discovered him alive. But he was in Despair. He still felt that he had failed. He did not want to look me or any of you in the face and try to explain what he had done. He begged me to help him commit suicide, but I refused. He began to use what little strength he had to open his wounds, striking his stomach. I tried to stop him, but his wounds must have opened up." Kinashi paused, eyes watering, "I could not stop him from bleeding. I could not fix the wounds. I could not call for help, because you might have suspected me of being the Culprit. So I just...acted as though it hadn't happened. I only let my sadness out when the body discovery announcement had rung. I am sorry. For failing Toyoguchi, for failing all of you." Kinashi took a step back, sinking to her knees, bowing, her head low to the ground. She could hardly be seen from behind the podium. As she stood, she asked, "Is there any evidence suggesting my testimony was false?"

Katsuragi thought for a moment, before letting out a long sigh, "No, it all adds up." Kinashi let out a sigh of relief.

Oonishi opened his mouth, but Kinashi spoke first, saying, "Let us end this, and call the vote."

"W-wait one moment!" Oonishi said more forcefully. Ignoring the surprised look, he asked, "Kinashi-san...why didn't you tell us? Did you think we wouldn't trust you?"

Kinashi shook her head, responding, "It is not that. I simply did not want you to think ill of Toyoguchi or I."

"But we'd have found out anyway. You don't want to die, right? What if we'd settled on Katsuragi?" Oonishi said, still confused.

Kinashi blinked, and then stated as if it were obvious, "I would have had to stop you, of course." She leaned forward, saying, "If there was something wrong with my testimony, please, let it be known."

Oonishi said, "It's just...the timing is convenient, isn't it? You only gave us your story when you were backed into a corner. Shouldn't you have done it the moment you were suspected in the first place? It doesn't feel right."

Taiyoshi grunted, "Calm down! You really think it's easy to think logically when under pressure?"

Oonishi opened his mouth, saying, "Well, that's true, but there's something else bothering me. You said Toyoguchi hit himself to open his wounds, right? Why wasn't there blood on the blanket though? And why did Urushibara head for the tree? It didn't look like he had blood all over him either: if he was crawling with that gut wound, it'd be everywhere, I think."

"That's...a good point," Tsujimoto admitted. "But why would there be blood on the blanket?"

"Think about it. There was blood on the bandages, but not the blanket. Isn't it kind of weird that it didn't seep through to the blanket too? If he was really trying to kill himself, he would have used as much force as he could. He might have even gotten blood on his hands," Oonishi reasoned.

"That is..." Kinashi began, stopping mid-sentence.

"Reasonable," Kotobuki finished sadly.

Saitou nodded, "I don't speak from experience, but I helped tied those bandages. No way the wound healed that fast. It should have bled like crazy if someone was hitting it."

"It did," Tsujimoto stated. "There was no bruising, but it wouldn't have needed to be hit very hard to start bleeding again."

"So, perhaps, Kinashi was the one who opened his wound. It's still also possible that she shot Urushibara as well with her own pistol," Oonishi stated.

"But why bother hiding the opened wound with the blanket?" Tachibana asked.

"How would you explain that you didn't notice Toyoguchi die from his wounds with a big splotch of blood right there?" Taiyoshi said.

"Excuse me, but you did check the room, correct? Was the sink recently used? Were and towels in the bin?" Kinashi asked. Neither Saitou, Oonishi, or Tsujimoto responded. "I understand the need to go over anything, but did you consider that, after opening his wounds, the bandages slowly absorbed the blood? Perhaps, had we waited longer, it would have seeped into the blanket as well. He did not get blood on his hands because he did not get blood on the blanket. That is the only explanation that makes sense. How can we deny that?"

Oonishi opened his mouth, but Kinashi interrupted him, "Please, Oonishi-san. It hurts that you distrust me so much, but can we not just end this?"

Oonishi kept going, "But back on the pistol: it's way more likely that the bullet casing bounced off of the wall behind you. You can't be a very good shot. You must have moved closer to shoot; you wouldn't have tried to take aim from the doorway."

Kinashi shook her head, "I saw what I saw. Toyoguchi shot Urushibara."

Oonishi shook his head, "It would be more reasonable this way: if Toyoguchi's gun was under him, it was probably because it was in his obi, and fell out later. There's no way he could have fired his gun and ended up with the it in that position."

Kinashi insisted, "Your claims are weak. If you have no evidence, we cannot make a proper decision. All you have is speculation."

Starting to get a little frustrated with her constant rebuttals, Oonishi pointed out, "You're a Karuta player aren't you? Your hearing is nothing short of excellent, yet you didn't hear Katsuragi walk by the Sun Lounge?"

Shaking her head, Kinashi pointed out, "She said herself that she was sneaky, but if I were the Culprit, would it not have been wiser to say that I did hear her? Or even say that I heard her approach before the final gunshot? Then you would have pointed her fingers at her first. But here we are, because saying that would have contradicted my true testimony." Once again, Kinashi repeated, almost proudly, "Your claims are weak."

Oonishi knew he needed something else. He couldn't leave it at that. Something was wrong, very wrong. Thinking back to the blood, he tried to think of what else could be used to wipe it away. Without leaving an obvious trace... "Can I check your hakama, Kinashi-san?" Oonishi requested. While several looked at him in confusion, Kinashi's expression remained blank. "You were really specific when you mentioned towels and the sink, weren't you?"

"Wait, are you thinking she wiped the blood from opening Toyoguchi's wound on her clothes?" Saitou asked.

Kotobuki frowned, "The color of her hakama is the same color as blood..."

Oonishi nodded, "If you had wiped your blood on your hakama, it would be hard to notice, wouldn't it? At least, it would at a glance. But a closer look would have shown the slight discoloration from the actual blood. In fact, the fabric is so thick, that you could have wiped it on the underside and we'd never have noticed, regardless of color. Can we look, Kinashi-san?"

The Karuta Queen was silent. She bowed her head, muttering quietly for a few moments before snapping her head up, glaring at Oonishi Eiji. "Pervert," she spat. "You simply want to see me in a state of undress, don't you? You are a disgusting boy, but what choice do I have to comply?" She took a step back, grabbing at her sash.

"C-calm down! It's just a cover over the lower part of your kimono, isn't it?" Oonishi said as she began to take it off, holding it up, showing the full, gold colored kimono with its light pink flower pattern. She flipped it over, showing both sides. Saitou, the closest, leaned in.

"Now what?" Kinashi asked.

"Uh, fwip it," Oonishi said.

"...Excuse me?" Kinashi asked.

Shaking his head, Oonishi replied, "Er, like a towel. Kinda, shake it out."

Kinashi's eyes narrowed, and she lifted it up, gently bringing it down. Oonishi said, "Harder."

"It is delicate fabric," Kinashi insisted.

"No excuses," Oonishi stated. He realized he was being more forceful than usual. Had he finally grown so accustom to these Trials?

Kinashi gave him a hard look, before biting her lip, and shaking it with all her might. It was faint, but Oonishi heard it: the sound of a number of small things hitting the ground. Looking around, Oonishi could see the faint specks.

Saitou, right next to her, looked around, saying in shock, "B-blood. Bits of dried blood! It's just a little dust, but..."

Tachibana asked, "Is it over?" Kinashi wrapped her hakama around her once again, her expression was still displaying her frustration as she looked downward.

Monokuma laughed, "Maybe! You seem so sure that she killed Toyoguchi, but what about Urushibara? You can vote for the Culprit of both, or separate it, I don't care."

Katsuragi smiled in satisfaction, "That matter is simple. It Kinashi did indeed shoot Urushibara, she would have to have her handgun. She didn't have an opportunity to put it in her room: we searched both the Park, Garden, and Medbay. It would be in the upper part of your hakama, correct?" The Karuta Queen looked at her feet, biting her lip, not responding.

Oonishi added, "If you had hidden it in your hakama, Toyoguchi wouldn't have noticed it, would he?" Kinashi's tooth punctured the skin on her lip, and a bit of blood shone. They had hit a mark.

"Manipulative skank," Katsuragi spat.

Tsujimoto shook her head, "That's what's bothering me. I mean...what the hell, Kinashi?"

"It's not the first time, is it?" Oonishi said, recalling something. "Last time...Toyoguchi said you tried to convince him to get a Murder Textbook. You wouldn't want to risk your own life for the knowledge if you didn't have too. Right?" Kinashi didn't answer, unfettered as she wiped her lip, wiping the blood on her hakama.

"Fine then, don't defend yourself," Taiyoshi let out a frustrated sigh. Looking over to Kotobuki, she said, "You wanna tell her where she messed up?" Kanata looked down, not answering. Taiyoshi frowned, before saying, "Fine, Oonishi, you do it."

Oonishi looked around, not seeing anyone object. "Well, here it goes..." he said.

Taking a breath, Oonishi began. "The plot began with Urushibara. After we got our handguns, he panicked, staying out of everyone's way. However, instead of taking the risk of waiting for someone else to act, he tried to lure the Culprit into a trap, stealing a box of Karuta cards and giving them a note, in an attempt to lure them there. While Urushibara waited for his trap to be sprung, the Culprit received his note. Spotting the trap a mile away, they capitalized. The Culprit contacted Toyoguchi, begging for his protection. For self-defense, they had Toyoguchi bring his gun, while they themselves took a knife. However, unbeknownst to Toyoguchi, the Culprit had their handgun as well.

"The two reached the Park, and Toyoguchi entered while the Culprit waited by the door. Urushibara started firing, leaving a number of bullet casings behind. Toyoguchi tried to reason with him, but only got shot in the leg. He collapsed, and Urushibara moved in closer to finish the job. The Culprit popped out, firing, hitting Urushibara in the gut. The Culprit came over, and taking their knife, stabbed Toyoguchi in the stomach. There was no need to hide the gun: if Toyoguchi hadn't used it, it would have ended up under him, as it was probably tucked into the sash of his yukata. The Culprit then dragged Urushibara over to the tree, trying to make it look as though Toyoguchi had shot him, leaving a trail of blood. The Culprit also had no idea about the bullet casing, leaving theirs on the ground."

"The Culprit hid in the Sun Lounge, waiting for someone to come along, or for long enough to pass. Katsuragi showed up shortly after, and the rest happened as we know: all of us were brought to search the scene, and the investigation started. However, we discovered that Toyoguchi was still alive. The Culprit couldn't let him wake up and reveal everything, so they stayed by his side. Then, when they were alone, the Culprit took the chance to remove the blanket and reopen his wounds, but ended up with blood on their hands. They then wiped the blood off on their outfit, which happened to be blood colored as well, before covering Toyoguchi with the blanket. He died of his wounds, and sometime later, Katsuragi and Saitou triggered the second discovery announcement.

"Kinashi Ririka...you can no longer defend yourself, can you?" Oonishi finished.

Kinashi raised a finger, stating, "Absolutely correct, in every way imaginable. In fact, I am sorry to say that you are so correct, it sickens me."

Taiyoshi snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you!? All those crocodile tears were just to throw us off, weren't they?"

"Do you hate me, Tayoshi-san?" Kinashi asked. The Runner opened her mouth, before looking away. Kinashi nodded, "I thought not. If this were a real court, I believe I would be let off under 'extenuating circumstances'. As would have Mizunoe and Tomoe. But alas, I am to die. And then I ask, what of you all?"

"What do you mean, 'what of us'?" Saitou asked, getting frustrated at his own confusion.

Kinashi shrugged, "The only reasonable outcome is the death of you all. Time runs short: you cannot have much more than a week until each of you Fails, following I. And as long as Katsuragi and Oonishi live, none will be able to get away with their crime. So, you will rot here, alone and forgotten, until your last days. If you feel content with that, then please, let us continue, and begin the vote."

Kotobuki shook her head, "R-rescue will come!"

Kinashi giggled, her voice hollow, "So adorable. Kirifuji said that too, didn't he? And where is he now?" She let the question hang in the air, glancing over at his portrait. She continued, "As long as things continue this way, that is how you will end up. Unless..."

Tsujimoto said incredulously, "'Unless' what? You can't have a better idea."

Kinashi explained herself, "Die with honor, on your own two feet, denying this Exam and all it stands for. Akutsume Sora may have been a cruel boy, but he was no fool. He is a respectable sort, despite his professions and evils."

Oonishi's mouth hung open in disbelief as he stammered, "Are you saying we should...let you go?"

Kinashi nodded, "Please, do not think ill of me for even suggesting such a thing."

Katsuragi scoffed, "Don't worry, we already think quite badly of you."

Kinashi frowned, "Then I urge you to reconsider. If we end this Exam now, I will live to carry the weight of the fallen on my shoulders. Your stories will be remembered by me, and I will carry on, ensuring this awful thing never occurs again. After all, the one who Passes is the World's Hope. Or, you can choose to wither away in here, a statistic, nothing more than one of the many lost in these Exams. Toyoguchi-san even made himself a reasonable scapegoat for your votes, if you choose to end things now."

There was dead silence. Oonishi looked around: everyone's trust in him had countered Akutsume's attempt to split the vote, but this time, Kinashi was betting on everyone's prospects of the Future.

Monokuma laughed, "With that thought fresh in your minds, let's vote! I know you've got it in you. Make your choice: present or Future!"

Oonishi looked down at his screen, sixteen mugs visible, half of them grayed out. Before he could doubt himself, he quickly cast his vote for Kinashi. Looking around, he saw more than a few unsteady hands, still trying to choose. He was relieved to see Kotobuki Kanata was not one of the ones hesitating.

In a few more moments, the votes were counted. The slot reel rose above Monokuma's seat, and they began to spin. They lined up after a few moments, on the face of Kinashi. The word 'GUILTY' flashed, and confetti spilled out of the sides. "No need to beat around the sweet, sweet honey bush of truth, the Culprit said as much herself: Kinashi Ririka! Stick to Karuta, murder isn't your sport," Monokuma chortled. "But it seems at least one person here doesn't want to play anymore, since there was more than just her vote for Toyoguchi."

Kinashi sighed, "I am truly sorry I could not convince you. I suppose there must be someone out there interested in the conclusion of this game, no matter the result. This 'Super High School Level Despair', perhaps. At the very least, you may entertain them with the continuation of this broadcast."

Katsuragi sneered, "Don't try to make us regret our choice. I don't think I've been happier to submit a vote."

"I am sorry you feel that way," Kinashi said plainly. "Do you not wish for someone to pass on your legacy? Bear your Hopes?"

Oonishi said regretfully, "If we did, Kinashi-san, I don't think we would choose you. I'm sorry."

"We'll find our own way out of here!" Saitou insisted.

Kinashi flashed a glare at him, before returning to a neutral expression and stating, "In that case, I hope the Applicant who Passes is more worthy than I." Kinashi began to walk towards the Execution Chamber. Before she reached it, she turned and bowed low, before submitting herself to Monokuma.

* * *

**FINAL GRADE**

**PLOTTING: D**

**PLAN EXECUTION: B**

**COOLNESS UNDER PRESSURE: A+**

**OVERALL GRADE: UNSATISFACTORY**

**KINASHI RIRIKA HAS FAILED THE MUTUAL KILLING EXAM**

**PREPARING EXECUTION**

Stepping into the dark Execution Chamber, Kinashi sat peacefully on a large floor covered in a straw mats. As she sat, a Monokuma in a black and white hakama approached, plopping down near her with a deck of familiar green bordered cards. He began to set them out, placing fifty on the floor in between them as Kinashi looked on in confusion.

**Full of Passion...for Despair!**

A voice echoed throughout the room: it was Monokuma's, reading out the first verse of one of the Hyakunin Isshu poems. Monokuma swatted at one, removing it from the field, going to pick it up. Starting to understand, Ririka leaned down over the cards, eyes darting around as she memorized them. As the second and third cards were read, she didn't react, and Monokuma added more to the pile next to him as he got them.

Then the fourth card was read, Kinashi didn't move, and neither did Monokuma, as it was not in play. The fifth card was, however, and Kinashi, faster than a swordsman with their blade, struck her hand out, striking the corner of one of the cards, swatting it away before Monokuma could even lift a paw. As she moved to get it, she looked at her right hand, the finger sliced open. The metal card was embedded deep in the straw mat when she retrieved it.

The game continued, and Kinashi continued to bleed, striking to take cards without cutting herself on the razor edges, rapidly outpacing the bear, who grew frustrated. As the game dwindled down, Kinashi possessing very few cards on her side of the field, Monokuma pulled a ball and heavy chain from nowhere, quickly tossing it at Kinashi. It wrapped around her arms, pulling her back, keeping her from moving. The Reader quickly recited syllables of the poems, as in fast forward, as Monokuma picked up the cards one by one, quickly throwing them at Kinashi. The girl couldn't even move as the razor cards pierced her body, embedding themselves in her torso through her hakama. Blood dripping from her wounds, the girl collapsed, the thick liquid staining the mat underneath her. Monokuma crouched and bowed to his opponent, thanking her for the match.

* * *

The Trial room was silent after the Execution. Oonishi wished the brutality wasn't something he was starting to get used to, but the aftershock always wore off quicker and quicker each time. Katsuragi moved first, turning and heading to the elevator, and the others followed, not even needing to speak. "See you next time!" Monokuma laughed, taunting them. The elevator door closed, and they began their climb upwards.

"Next time, huh?" Tachibana sighed.

Saitou asked, "Dammit, she was nuts, but she was right about a couple things. How much time do we have left?"

Oonishi shook his head, "It can't be long."

Kotobuki said, "I think Monokuma would tell us though, right? That might even be the next incentive."

Taiyoshi nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

The elevator finally came to a stop, and the Applicants began to head off. There was still plenty of time in the day. Oonishi moved to get off, but Saitou grabbed him by the wrist.

"Got a second?" the Backpacker asked as they stood at the top of the large staircase, the red double doors closing behind them.

Oonishi nodded, "Er, sure, what's up?"

"You know...Urushibara and Toyoguchi are gone now, so that means it's just us. I mean, doesn't evolution say that it's the role of the guys to protect the girls?" Saitou reasoned.

"S-something like that," Oonishi replied with a slight smile. He thought he understood what Saitou was trying to say though, but replied, "I don't know what I can do though."

Saitou paused for a moment, before saying, "Yeah, I don't know either, but I'd rather try everything we can first before we give up and try to wait. We're running out of time, but not ideas. Let's meet up later, okay?"

Oonishi nodded, "Uh, sure, Saitou-san." The Backpacker seemed to have an idea. Saitou nodded and headed off. Oonishi stood on the First Floor alone. Looking over, he saw the door to the other hall, the room where they first woke up in. There was nowhere left to be opened up except...

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to check it out, he descended the stairs and entered. It was still fairly dim, monitors and cameras about like the rest of the Building. Walking through, he reached the large metal door, the panel on the side still reading, 'Lockdown: In Progress'. Oonishi gave the door a closer look, but didn't find anything of note. He was just wasting time. And time...wasn't a commodity to be wasted in their situation.

* * *

In an unknown location, there was a familiar looking, well lit room. It was not dissimilar to the Meeting Room of the Exam Building, almost identical, in fact. However, its lone occupant was someone who had likely never stepped foot into that Exam Building. A woman in her thirties, with long, black hair, almost shining, tied into a ponytail, wearing a long, white dress, a dark green blouse, and a white apron cleaned the room with a spray bottle and a rag, her hands gloved. She wiped the walls and floors with smooth motions, wasting no energy, her movements evenly wiping the surface: a machine couldn't have done it better.

She looked up as one of the two doors opened. At the doorway was a well-built man in his thirties wearing a solid black suit and tie, with a white dress shirt. His gold hair was slicked backed, a scar poking out from under a plain, black eye-patch over his right eye. His right hand was gone, a silver hook menacingly in its place. The man's expression was hard, almost angry looking. He studied the woman, saying politely, "Ah, good morning, Asumi-san. I didn't expect anyone to be in here."

The former Hope's Peak student, Asumi Haruka, the former 56th Class Super High School Level Housekeeper, stood. She smiled as she returned the greeting, as if everything was perfectly natural. "Good morning, Kirifuji-san. Oonishi didn't tell you about the meeting?"

Kirifuji Yuuji, the 59th Class Super High School Level Economist, shook his head, "I was not informed. Perhaps it does not concern me."

"Nonsense! I know he also told Toyoguchi, Tsujimoto, and Kinashi. It must be about our current mission," Asumi reasoned.

Kirifuji pondered for a moment. He finally said, "I imagine he also told those related to the other survivors. A number dwindling by the hour. Have you seen the Exam broadcast this morning?"

Asumi seemed worried all of a sudden, "D-did something happen this morning? I heard about the Incentive last night, but..."

Kirifuji nodded grimly, "Kinashi Ririka ended the lives of Urushibara Yuugo and Toyoguchi Yousuke."

Asumi frowned, downcast, "Three more gone..." After a moment of silence, she said, "Do they know yet? The relatives, I mean."

Kirifuji nodded, "Kinashi Rentarou has secluded himself. He refused to believe his younger sister was the Culprit until she said as much herself. Urushibara Itaru has taken to the bottle. In all honesty, he should have expected it after his nephew's breakdown last night. Toyoguchi Hana is too proud to let her true emotions be shown, but I believe she was affected as well."

As soon as he finished, another entered through the other side. It was an older man, easily in his eighties, perhaps older. His hair was gray, his scalp bald, short, strait hair circling his head. He had a thin beard and spectacles. He also wore a labcoat over a long sleeved white dress shirt, black tie, and black slacks. He shakily made his way to a chair, sliding it out and sitting down.

"Oh, good morning, Katsuragi-san," Asumi smiled to the man.

Katsuragi Seijiro, the 7th Class Neurologist, nodded, "And a good morning to you. Now, where's that Mahiro!? He said something about a...get together or collaboration..."

"Meeting," Kirifuji said.

"Yes, that was it!" Katsuragi smiled, a few teeth missing.

Asumi replied, "The meeting doesn't start until noon, Katsuragi-san." Kirifuji and Katsuragi both checked their watches.

"Let's see, the big hand's on the eleven and the small hand's gone!" Katsuragi seemed shocked. "I need a new one."

"It should reappear in less than one minute," Kirifuji sighed. Katsuragi stared at his watch intently, suddenly gasping in surprise. Kirifuji let out a sigh of exasperation. "Some Neurologist: shocked his brain into ashes," he muttered.

Asumi gave him a stern look, saying "Extra carrots in your stew tonight, mister!" Kirifuji opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as the door behind him opened, yet another Hope's Peak Alumni stepping through. He was a younger man, not much older than twenty. His hair was hidden by a black beanie cap, and he had a set of headphones around his neck, sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, which was wrinkled and not tucked in properly to his black dress pants.

Asumi stomped over to his before he could even open his mouth. "Yamamoto-kun, what do you think you're doing!? You'll ruin that shirt if you don't treat it right."

The young man, the Radio Host of the 73rd Class groaned as Asumi grabbed his shirt, attempting to rub the wrinkles out. "I'll change later! I was up all night! Gosh, give me a break. Didn't hear jack over the radio though."

"You should focus on sending messages, child," a forceful voice came from behind him as the door on the other side opened as well. From behind Yamamoto Shiki came an older woman, her short hair dark gray, attired in a dark blue wear not dissimilar to that a ninja might wear. She pushed past him, glaring at the man who had just entered through the door on the other side. He wore a black suit and tie, and black gloves. He was burly and broad, if a bit on the short side. His eyebrows were bushy and his curly black hair, tinted a bit with gray, was cut very short. Toyoguchi Hana, the former 36th Class Super High School Level Shinobi sneered, "Shiata- _kun_." Gotou, the 38th Class Super High School Level Sniper didn't respond, moving to a seat, placing the briefcase in his hands on his lap. Cracking it open, he pulled out a rag and a piece of a sniper rifle, beginning to polish it.

The mood growing a bit tense with the two latest arrivals, the group waited in silence. Asumi put away her spray bottle and rag, putting them under her chair as the seventh entered, loudly greeting, "Good morning!" She wore a long black skirt and a white button up blouse with a black tie. Her hair was medium length and dirty blonde, and she wore a wide pair of glasses. Despite her greeting, she had a serious look on her face.

Asumi smiled as she replied, "Good morning, Tsujimoto-san."

The 58th Class's Super High School Level Civil Servant, Tsujimoto Touko, stomped over to her seat, sitting straight. Looking around, she asked, "Who else are we expecting?"

"Who knows," Shiata Gotou practically mumbled, returning his things to his breifcase.

"Speak up, will ya!?" the old shinobi woman cried out. Shiata snorted. The woman turned away, but her hand suddenly twitched. Shiata raised his briefcase, a pair of sharp needles embedding themselves in the leather.

Asumi cried out, "Toyoguchi-san, Shiata-san, quit it!"

"Oh please, we've been at it since before you were born. Besides, he started it," Toyoguchi insisted.

Kirifuji checked his watch again, saying, "He appears to be a little late." As if on cue, the door opened again, one last arrival stepping in. The tall man had black hair framing his stern face with black framed glasses over his eyes. He wore white, button up short sleeved dress shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. He had black bags under his eyes and a folder in his hand.

The man who could only be Oonishi Mahiro, former 59th Class Super High School Level Secretary, looked around, nodding, "It seems we are all here, and then some. Good day." Without blinking, he moved past a few of the others to the projector, opening it and taking a disc out of the folder, popping it in. Taking a small, white remote from the holster on the side, he moved to the podium in the front of the room. "As you can no doubt imagine, I gathered you here today in regard to the current Mutual Killing Exam situation taking place in an unknown location. Before we begin, I wish to offer my condolences to the deceased. For those uninformed, Toyoguchi's grandson, Urushibara's nephew, and Kinashi's younger sister were all killed this morning, if the news I heard is true."

Toyoguchi scoffed, "Stupid boy. Women were always a weakness of his..." She glanced down sadly, before taking a breath and looking back with determination.

Tsujimoto asked, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but is there a reason for Kirifuji and Shiata to be here? I am not offended by their presence, just curious. And Samidare-san isn't here yet."

Oonishi answered, "Most of you are here because this news concerns you, as your relatives or wards still remain in the Murder Exam. Toyoguchi and Shiata were asked here for reasons I will elaborate on. I am not sure regarding Yuuji, but he may stay if he would prefer. Samidare is getting some much needed rest, but he was invaluable in discovering what I have to share."

"I simply walked in, but I am curious as well. I may not have personal involvement, but I wish to see this through to the end," Kirifuji nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, hook curled upward.

"Well, half of it," Yamamoto smiled, though no one else laughed. "G-get it, because...eyepatch..." he mumbled, before clearing his throat, taking that as a cue to stay quiet.

Oonishi nodded, starting, "I will begin with the Exam itself." Oonishi hit the button on the remote, and the projector flashed, shining an image onto the wall behind him, of the staircase of the First Floor in the Exam Building, as evidenced by the presence of sixteen Applicants and Monokuma in the image. "From the beginning, we realized that the Mutual Killing Exam appears to be occurring in one of our bases. The layout is exactly the same as many the ones we have constructed, among others, though there a number of alterations, including room placement adjustments and traps, but these are irrelevant."

Oonishi hit the button again, and the image changed to a map of the upper half of Japan, three red dots on the green land layout. "Over the past two years, Super High School Level Despair has captured three of our Future Foundation bases for their own use, marked as so. Any attempts to approach or scout have ended in failure. We have presumed that one of these bases is the current location of the Exam. Attempts to narrow it down have ended in failure as well."

Katsuragi spoke up loudly. "Oh, that's right. The boy, the psycho one? He tried to figure it out, didn't he? What was his name? Higaku...Hagako..."

"Ah, yes. His prediction was a reassuring, 'none'. Thirty percent success rate indeed," Kirifuji scoffed.

Oonishi continued, hitting the button again, displaying an image of a starry sky, as viewed at an angle through two layers of glass. "This image was taken from the broadcast, three days ago, when Kotobuki Kanata and my son were stargazing at ten PM. Since then, Samidare Konami and I have been going over star charts, trying to calculate where they were based on this image."

"Ah!" Asumi gasped, clapping her hands. "That's so smart! Good idea, Oonishi-san!"

Yamamoto grinned, "Lucky you guys thought of it, heh heh."

"Perhaps we should thank Kotobuki when we get her out of there?" Asumi smiled.

"Don't explain the joke! Oh never mind," Yamamoto sighed.

"That was a joke? The Tachibana Chiyoko girl has a much better sense of humor. How are you related again, exactly? Because you inherited none of it," Kirifuji scoffed.

Yamamoto shrugged, "Beats me. And the crushed flat crack at SHSLD two nights ago had you smiling, don't you deny it." The shorter Shiata Gotou cleared his throat, and Yamamoto shut his mouth.

Oonishi continued, "I may have come up with the idea, but it was Samidare who did most of the work and research. The knowledge from his time as the Super High School Level Sailor was invaluable." Oonishi hit the button again, this time switching the image to another map. The three red dots from before were there, but there was a fourth, blue one. "We believe the Exam is taking place in this region. There may be some error, but assuming the night sky view was indeed correct, this is the mostly likely spot. It is in the middle of a forest, and probably well-guarded," Oonishi explained.

Kirifuji's jaw dropped as Katsuragi laughed, "By golly, the kid was right! It wasn't any of the bases!"

Kirifuji nodded regaining his composure, saying, "I should apologize. I believe I called him a 'fool'."

Yamamoto shrugged, "Meh, I've called him worse for less."

Tsujimoto, returning to the original subject, asked, "But how could it not be one of our bases? The layout is exactly the same."

Oonishi said, "I am unsure, but my hypothesis is that they did not use one of the captured bases, but instead built a near replica, for the purpose of throwing us off. This would have also allowed them to make their alterations easier. Had we not uncovered them, our plans to assault all three captured bases at once would have ended in tragedy: countless lives lost for nothing, followed by the threat of Failure for the Applicants who reach the end of this time limit Monokuma has been threatening. "

Yamamoto sighed, "Speaking of him, who's operating that bear? It was Enoshima Junko in the event a year ago, right? But she's dead, so..."

Asumi Haruka suggested, "There are other members of Super High School Level Despair."

Tsujimoto mumbled, "After that other broadcast? Not too long ago? Hmm..."

Kirifuji shook his head, "Don't get hung up on petty details when we haven't even been able to uncover the true purpose of this 'Exam'. There's no Hope's Peak to be enrolled into. In fact, there isn't even a 79th Class. It was scouted, I believe, but their identities and whereabouts are unknown, if they are even alive."

"Some of them in the Exam right now could have been scouted, the older ones, at least," Toyoguchi hypothesized.

Oonishi Mahiro nodded, "I concur with Yuuji. Our efforts should be dedicated on the rescue attempt. I've contacted our higher ups about the operation. After the meeting, I will begin organizing our movements: we have a number of forces that need to be mobilized to the zone, but we can't operate on simple Hope." Looking at a certain pair, he asked, "That is why I asked Toyoguchi and Shiata to join in the meeting. I will go into detail later, but you will be our scouts. As soon as you are able after briefing, you are to head out to the area and pinpoint the exact location of the Exam Building. Can you be trusted to accomplish this key task?"

After a few moments, Toyoguchi said, "Certainly." Shiata nodded as well.

"You sure? You guys are practically at each other's throats half the time," Yamamoto pointed out.

The usually quiet Shiata spoke firmly, "That's personal. This is business." Yamamoto opened his mouth, but no words came out, and he scratched his head, dropping the matter.

"Very well, we're counting on you. The operation cannot be finalized until the Exam Building is located," Oonishi noted. He then asked, "Are there any other questions?"

"How long until we can rescue them?" Asumi asked.

Oonishi adjusted his glasses, saying, "Assuming everything goes correctly, five to six days. However, once we begin to move, no doubt Super High School Level Despair will as well. Delays are inevitable."

"A race against time..." Tsujimoto frowned.

Oonishi nodded, "Yes. We don't know how seriously Monokuma is about this time limit, but I estimate we have a week. Counting the possible delays, we'll be cutting it close."

"The real question is, can they hold out that long?" Kirifuji sighed.

Toyoguchi nodded, "Of course they can! As long as they've got the Oonishi kid, I think they'll be fine. It's scary how much he resembles his father. He's got your brains. Heart too."

Kirifuji smiled, nodding in agreement, though his grin looked more like a grimace, the muscles not used to it, or at least not recently. Oonishi changed the subject, "Are there any further questions? If not, I've got an attack to organize." He put the remote down on the podium, heading for the door, but Asami Haruka stood, stopping him.

"Look at you, Oonishi-san, you need rest!" she said, pointing out the bags under his eyes.

"Coffee will suit my needs..." Oonishi said plainly.

"Rest!" Asami insisted.

"Do you think us useless, Oonishi Mahiro?" Kirifuji said suddenly. "You are surrounded by Hope's Peak Alumni. We'll live for a few hours without you. You'll be no good to us like this: one fault could be disastrous. Former Super High School Level Secretary or not, you are a human, and you can make a mistake."

Samidare nodded, "We are all worried about our relatives. You've done well thus far. Have Hope, Oonishi-san."

Oonishi glanced downward, hesitating for a moment before saying, "I'm just afraid. Afraid that they'll need more than Hope to get through this."

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**SURVIVORS: 7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Design Notes, for Chapter 4 can be located here (I'd recommend giving it a look if you want my thoughts on my least favorite Trial): http://pastebin.com/v73Q5y8v


	22. 5-1: Nowhere Left to Go

**Deliver me from Hell: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

After the conclusion of the fourth Trial, Kotobuki Kanata had made her way to the Dining Hall with most of the others. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to see Oonishi hanging back, talking with Saitou. She was tempted to wait up for him, but everyone was probably hungry after the Trial, and too tired to make lunch, so she'd have to do something. Thinking about something light, like sandwiches and soup, she reached the Dining Hall. However, though the other girls had headed in, Katsuragi was waiting outside.

"Do you have a moment?" The Dreamer asked as Saitou went past them into the Dining Hall. Kotobuki nodded, and Katsuragi continued, "Why didn't you doubt me during the Trial? You argued with Oonishi in my favor: why?"

Kotobuki felt the answer was obvious, saying, "Because you're my fri-" She stopped suddenly, starting to realize what the Dreamer was getting at. Kotobuki frowned and looked aside, mumbling, "Sorry, Yumi-chan, I just...didn't want to believe anyone there did it, since if it was true, it would mean that someone else would be killed."

Katsuragi gave her a look for a moment, before saying, "I know, but you really should have. In fact, I was more suspicious than Kinashi. I don't think there was any evidence for my case: Kinashi claimed Toyoguchi brought the knife, and later, that Urushibara crawled to the tree after being shot. I was, in fact, carrying my pistol with me, so I couldn't have gotten away there. We were lucky that Kinashi was suspected before I was. Trying to force suspicion onto her would have seemed petty, and she was just crafty enough to capitalize on it."

Kotobuki spoke up, saying with certainty, "So, because I didn't suspect you, we made it."

Katsuragi sighed, "That's not the point. What if I were the Culprit? Kinashi might have been spiteful enough to confess just to bring everyone down with her. Perhaps. Doesn't that part of her character come off as strange to you? I was not aware a silver tongue was required in a sport where players slapped razor sharp cards around. I felt as though she had some less than pleasing side, but that exceeded my expectations."

"T-the cards aren't normally like that," Kotobuki corrected.

Katsuragi shrugged. "Regardless, be cautious around everyone, even Oonishi and Taiyoshi. Who knows how the next incentive could twist them around." With that, the Dreamer opened the door to the Dining Hall, gesturing for Kotobuki to enter. The Luckster did, moving to the Kitchen to begin lunch preparations. She was surprised at how quickly she finished, but her heart sank when she realized it was because she was cooking for fewer people. Shaking her head, she took the food out, glad to see Oonishi had rejoined them.

As soon as everyone was situated, Saitou said, "So, as I was saying, if we use some kind of chemical, maybe we can light our guns hot enough so that they'll explode, and blow open the way out?"

Oonishi shook his head, "No way to get any chemicals, unless someone kept Toyoguchi's key."

Katsuragi spat, "Shoot, I just put it down on the little table next to him right after we found the body. It's probably gone, Monokuma cleans up the crime scenes, doesn't he?"

Taiyoshi stood, saying, "I'll go check!" She rushed off, heading through the door in moments.

Tsujimoto let out a displeased sigh, "I almost rather she'd not find it. Everything's still in there, right? How are we going to decide who gets the key? Wherever it ends up, someone will have possession of the weapon storage."

"Oh! What if we lock the key in the room?" Kotobuki suggested.

Oonishi blinked, "Is that..." Thinking about how the door worked, Oonishi nodded, "I think that could work."

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, saying, "But it raises an interesting point. What if someone were to say, steal someone else's key, then lock it in their room. Let's say it were someone no one likes, such as...Akutsume. He's dead, but he was by far the most unlikable of us. If someone were to lock his key in his room, he would be unable to enter and sleep. As no one likes him, he wouldn't be allowed to sleep in any of the other Dorm rooms either. If he were to fall asleep, would Monokuma punish him, or let him into his room?"

Taiyoshi entered, not two minutes after she left. She shook her head, "It's gone."

Saitou scratched his head, "Ah well Monokuma wouldn't have let us tried anyway, since it would involve putting down and destroying our guns."

Tsujimoto let out a sigh of relief, "Well, now we only have the pistols to worry about. I say we use the buddy system in full force." No one said anything: as certain as Tsujimoto sounded, even Kotobuki felt like it hadn't been working. With so few of them, it would be troublesome to manage as well. Tsujimoto dropped the point, suggesting, "I suppose we don't have to. I mean. I feel like...there won't be any more murders, at least not from us."

Katsuragi sighed, "Are you so sure about that?"

Saitou fidgeted, asking, "You aren't implying-"

Katsuragi shrugged, "I implied nothing accusatory, just that we can't predict who will kill. We haven't done a very good job of it so far, and the Trials go on far too long for my liking."

Kotobuki frowned, "Let's just hope that was the last one..."

As they ate, Kotobuki noticed someone was particularly quiet. "Are you okay, Tachibana-san?"

The Director looked up, saying, "Huh? Oh, I dunno. Still kinda tired, I guess. I'd lie down, but that'd mess up my sleep schedule."

"Coffee or tea might suffice," Katsuragi suggested.

"No energy drinks, huh?" Tachibana sighed.

Taiyoshi grimaced, "Ugh, really? The fact that you even consider putting that garbage in your mouth makes me worry for your health. Do you know what they put in some of that stuff? Because you don't."

"Now I do!" Tachibana smiled.

Taiyoshi opened her mouth, but stopped. Looking away, she said, "Somehow, I feel as though sharing this knowledge would be unsafe."

"Aw, don't do that, you tease," Tachibana frowned, getting up and heading to the Kitchen for a drink.

As the meal wound down, the Applicants went off to do their own thing. Kotobuki, still disheveled from the Trial, went to her room, taking to her bed, mulling over everything. She fell asleep, waking from her nap some time later. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that she hadn't bathed today, as they'd had the Trial. After taking care of that, she had stepped out of her shower, when the doorbell rang.

Surprised, she quickly dried most of herself, threw on her dark blue long sleeved shirt and skirt, and headed to the door. Opening it, she saw Oonishi, a bag in his hand. "Oh, hi, Eiji-kun," she greeted him.

Oonishi, seeing her hair was still wet, looked away, before saying, "K-Kanata-chan, I didn't mean to disturb you." Kotobuki shook her head, not minding, imploring him to continue. "Er, well. Could you meet me on the Second Floor at ten? I've asked everyone else too. In fact, you should probably go with them at the same time. Just go around the hallway and I'll be there, okay?"

Tilting her head, Kotobuki asked, curious, "What is it you want us there for?" Looking at the bag in his hand, she added, "And what do you have there?"

Oonishi handed it to her, "This is for you. Anyway, don't speak to loudly about it; just wait by the staircase a few minutes before ten, okay? Timing is everything."

Kotobuki gave him a hard look, "You're acting really weird, Eiji-kun."

Oonishi scratched his head, "I know, I know... Just, check out the bag. Hopefully you'll understand." Waving, he quickly headed off before she could say anything.

Frowning in confusion, Kotobuki closed her door, dressing herself properly before opening the cloth bag. The first thing that caught her eye was a folded piece of paper with a symbol on it: Monokuma's face in a circle, a strikethrough over it; a clear sign that the bear wasn't supposed to see it. Underneath was what appeared to be bedsheets, tied together. Looking up at the camera, Kotobuki turned away from it and crouched down, taking the paper out and unfolding it.

It was a message: 'Use the tape and the bedsheets on the First Floor at ten. Stay well.' There were a few sets of initials as well: OE and SS. Knowing there was only one person 'SS' could be, she moved to stand, before hearing, "What've you got there?"

Kotobuki cried out in fright as she turned to see Monokuma in her room. Monokuma asked in an attempt to be cute, "That paper! Lemme see!"

Scowling, Kotobuki held it up after folding it, the marking clearly pointing out, "No! No Monokumas are allowed to read it! And get out of my room!" Kotobuki cried out, stuffing the paper in the bag and holding it out of Monokuma's reach.

"C'mon, Kotobuki! You've got a rare chance to earn some beary nice points with me. It's not like anyone would get hurt! More than they already might, at least, upupupu," Monokuma chortled.

Kotobuki opened her mouth, but stopped, before demanding to know, "What do you mean?"

"Why would I tell you what you don't already know? Why should I tell you what you don't know? I mean, if I did that, we'd be here a beary, beary long time," Monokuma sneered. Kotobuki continued to glare until he got the hint and scuttled off. Letting out a grunt of frustration, Kotobuki left her room. Checking the time, it was ten until the nighttime announcement was set to go off. Checking her bag, she took a breath, readying herself, before heading upstairs.

Reaching the First Floor, she saw Tachibana, Tsujimoto, and Taiyoshi assembled. As soon as Kotobuki reached them, she heard Katsuragi behind her, approaching. "So, was Oonishi as vague with you as he was with me?" Katsuragi drawled.

Taiyoshi nodded, "Yeah. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Kotobuki frowned, "I don't think it's anything bad. But he was acting weird."

Tachibana pointed at her bag, asking, "Whatcha got there?"

Kotobuki shrugged, "Eiji gave it to me. I think we'll need it. What time is it?" As if to answer her question, she heard a familiar set of bells and Monokuma's voice: "Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. And with that, good night and sweet dreams~"

"Alright, let's see what's up there," Tsujimoto said, leading the way, one hand in her pocket. The girls followed, turning up the right staircase, and walking down the hallway.

As they reached the next turn, Taiyoshi raised her hand, saying, "Wait a minute. Do you guys smell that?"

Kotobuki sniffed the air, sensing something. "It smells like..."

"Something burnt?" Katsuragi suggested. Kotobuki nodded in agreement.

Tsujimoto rushed to the corner, holding up a hand, insisting the others stay back, peeking her head around the corner, she gasped, "S-Saitou-san!?" She made a move, heading over. Kotobuki followed, seeing the Backpacker as she turned the corner. He was on the ground, his feet near the outer wall, and there was still a bit of smoke in the air. His right hand, and arm, and leg were badly singed, and he wasn't moving. At his side, Kotobuki saw his tool set, the flathead screwdriver near his hand. Tsujimoto stooped down, grabbing his wrist, gasping, "He's alive!"

Taiyoshi said, "We need to get him to the Medbay! I'll get the stretcher." She ran off before anyone could say anything.

Katsuragi looked at what he had been facing before he fell: a painting of a mountain, likely covering a window. As she looked it over, she raised a hand, reaching for it. Before she could touch it, Monokuma's voice rang out, "You guys just never learn, do you? How beary disappointing."

Kotobuki glared, feeling that she had seen Monokuma too much for one day. "What the hell happened here?" Tachibana asked.

"Guess what! He was trying to open the window. Didn't I say not to do that? Shame he didn't listen, but I imagine finding out why he couldn't was a little...heart stopping, even if only for a second," Monokuma explained.

"So you zapped him!?" Kotobuki gasped in disbelief.

"And Katsuragi almost zapped herself. If Saitou jumped off a bridge, would you guys go down with him? Probably. Man, you guys are trying really hard to fit in with the trends going around," Monokuma raised his paws over his face, as if trying to hold in laughter.

As he finished, Taiyoshi showed up, stretcher in hand. Ignoring Monokuma, she set it down next to Saitou.

Realizing there was one missing, Kotobuki looked around, gasping, "Where's Eiji!?"

"H-here! I'm here!" Oonishi said, gasping and panting for breath as he came over, stopping to lean on his knees. Looking up, he saw the bear and gasped, "M-Monokuma!?"

"You really thought you could distract me, huh? Too bad, so sad," Monokuma mourned mockingly. "Aw well, you reap what you sow. See you later, upupu!" Monokuma removed himself from the presence of the others once more.

Tsujimoto ordered loudly, "Oonishi-san, help us get Saitou to the Medbay. Then, explain what the hell is going on."

Oonishi seemed a bit downcast, but he nodded, "Y-yeah." Heading over, he helped Tsujimoto and Taiyoshi place Saitou on the stretcher, and the two girls lifted it up and began to walk towards the stairs, keeping the stretcher as level as possible.

As everyone walked, Katsuragi pointed out something. "Armed for a good reason, I hope, Oonishi?" The Critic's hand reflexively moved to the pistol tucked into the back of his belt.

"L-let me explain. After the Trial, Saitou said he wanted to talk to me, and after lunch, we did. He said he wanted to try and force an escape. The plan was for me to go to a lower floor and distract Monokuma while he tried to pry open the window, then the rest of you would show up just after he succeeded, hopefully without Monokuma interfering. It looks like it was for nothing though," Oonishi let out a frustrated sigh, roughly scratching at his head.

"That doesn't explain the gun..." Tsujimoto said a bit warily.

Oonishi replied, "Well, I figured wasting ammo was a good way to try and get Monokuma's attention. It worked, he was heckling me and such, so I thought we had a chance. For good measure, I was thinking of trying to shoot out the skylight in the Sun Lounge, but I couldn't get a shot off. It distracted Monokuma, at least. I wasn't really expecting to get through the Lounge ceiling in the first place though."

The group reached the Medbay, not far off, and Oonishi opened the door for the two girls, who brought Saitou in, putting the stretcher down on the bed and sliding him off.

"What was the bag for?" Tachibana asked.

Oonishi answered, "Oh, I gave Kanata the bag with tape and bed sheets tied together, in case you needed something to get down. We were going to use cords, but those are in Toyoguchi's room, so we were out of luck."

"You two are gigantic idiots, you know," Taiyoshi spat, fists on her hips as she glared at Oonishi. Behind her, Tsujimoto searched around the room for supplies, eventually finding a tub of burn ointment. Oonishi looked away, guilty. "We've had enough crap to deal with today. Just..." Taiyoshi sighed, massaging her forehead.

"If you wanted to avoid Monokuma, couldn't you have just talked about it in the Bath?" Kotobuki asked.

Oonishi nodded, "We did, actually, but it would be too suspicious if we all went, wouldn't it? So we came up with the idea to tell everyone separately."

Katsuragi sighed, "I can't say I like being kept out of the loop, but you had your reasons. Not the smartest reasons, but still."

Oonishi opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by a grunt from Saitou. Tsujimoto stopped applying the ointment on Saitou's arms as the Backpacker stirred. His eyes fluttered open, and he mumbled, "Huh? D-did I die?"

Tsujimoto shook her head, answering, "No, just electrocuted."

"Oh, so I did die," Saitou sighed. He smiled, attempting to move his arm before grimacing in pain. "Did you know that? 'Electrocution' actually means the person died, like 'execution'. And you stole my thunder, I was gonna make a joke like 'Because I think I see an angel'," he winced, smiling a bit.

Tsujimoto turned a bit pink at the comment, saying, "Don't joke like that: this is serious!"

"Can I smack him?" Taiyoshi asked, raising her hand as Kotobuki put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Saitou sighed, "Just lightening the mood. Lightning the mood. Someone stop me." He finished with a grin, gasping out in pain as Tsujimoto went back to manage his burns.

Unable to contain it anymore, Kotobuki started to giggle. After a few moments, she began to clutch her sides as it erupted into full blown laughter. She dropped the bag, crouching down as she tried to calm herself.

"I think we've lost her. She finally broke," Tachibana said mournfully.

Kotobuki stood, catching her breath and wiping her eyes, "Heehee, so lame." Sniffling she gave Saitou a smile, saying, "Thank you, Shiro-kun, I needed that." She almost found it hard to believe this was the same boy who'd attempted to kill her some time ago.

Saitou frowned, "You need to get the hell out of this place, same for the rest of us. Friggin bear..." He snorted, before saying, "Yeah, what are you all doing out past ten? Get to bed. I'll be fine. I've got an angel watching over me." Tsujimoto gave him a look, but he seemed serious for a moment, staring off into space.

Katsuragi shrugged, "Oh don't worry, because I wasn't. I'm going to stay anyway, I'm not tired, and I don't want to see any foul play. If you continue with the puns though, I may have to become the next Culprit out of Despair."

Saitou's mouth narrowed at the non-serious threat, before he grinned, "Wouldn't that be a shock?"

"Why you-" Katsuragi grunted as she raised her arms, fingers primed to grip, leaning in, aiming for Saitou's neck. Taiyoshi, in between the two, grabbed Katsuragi's arms, keeping her away as she struggled. Kotobuki giggled again as Saitou chuckled. Glad he was okay, Kotobuki left, being followed by Tachibana and Oonishi, Taiyoshi following a bit later.

Tachibana sighed, "Well, at least we know it won't work. One less thing to get our Hopes up about."

"We'll figure something out," Oonishi insisted.

Kotobuki gasped, "Of course! You're a Critic, right?"

Before she could finish, Oonishi interrupted, "Yes, I think so."

Kotobuki smiled at the rare gag from him, continuing, "How many movies have you watched where everything is suspenseful until the timer beeps down to zero, when the hero stops the bomb at the last minute?"

"Too many..." Oonishi sighed, adding "Kind of a cliché, really. It kinda starts to stop being suspenseful, you know?"

"Well, I'm betting all of my Luck on that cliché! We won't be saved until the last minute!" Kotobuki shouted.

"Can't it be like, last day, or something?" Taiyoshi spoke up.

Tachibana nodded, "Yeah, give us some time to put our pants on while we wait for our dashing hero. You do you think it's gonna be, some Hope's Peak kid?"

Kotobuki's eyes sparkled as they reached the Dorm area. "The 76th Class, the 77th Class, and the 78th Class all working together to bring down this false Exam! I think I'd explode into fangirl pieces. Or wait, 78th, 79th, and 80th, or...wait, we're the...nevermind! It would be awesome anyway."

"Honestly, it could be a bunch of old farts and I'd be thrilled, just get me out of here already," Taiyoshi nodded. "Night," she said, heading for her door. Tachibana did as well. Oonishi and Kotobuki gave each other one last farewell before Kotobuki headed to bed, entertaining herself with the thoughts of Hope's Peak's most recent Hopefuls. She couldn't imagine any of them being murderers: there were so many holes in this Exam, but no matter how illogical it was, it was their reality.

* * *

The next day, Oonishi Eiji awoke with the morning announcement, as normal. Counting, he realized this was day 19. Almost three weeks...but it was pointless to dwell on it. Getting up, he went to the usual breakfast, quieter than ever as they waited for the meal. When Kotobuki finally brought their eggs and bacon out, she had a separate tray.

Explaining herself, she said, "This one's for Saitou. Anyone want to take it up?"

Oonishi nodded, "Sure, I'll do it."

Kotobuki smiled as he placed his plate and silverware on the tray as well. "Gonna eat with him too?" she guessed.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I don't exactly want to leave him out." Taking the tray, he headed out the door, taking to the stairs, climbing up to the Third Floor, entering the Medbay. Once he opened the door, he heard Saitou stir. Taking a look inside, the Backpacker was on the bed, resting, bandages on his arm, a blanket over him. Saitou opened his eyes, looking at the Critic peeking in, smiling, "Oh, what's that I smell?"

Oonishi entered as Saitou sat up with some difficulty, taking his plate. Once Oonishi was sure he was settled, Oonishi sat down on another bed, crossing his legs and nestling his plate there.

"How are you feeling?" Oonishi asked as he cut a piece of his fried egg.

Saitou thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, it hurts to move half of my body, and it's kinda boring in here when you aren't trying to sleep. But other than that, I'm golden."

Thinking, Oonishi asked, "Want me to bring you some books from the Archive? There's some great stuff down there. Lots of informational stuff too, I suppose."

"Oh, are there like, survival guides and stuff? That'd be right up my alley," Saitou asked.

Oonishi said, "I'll see if I can't bring up anything for you after breakfast."

"Cool, thanks," Saitou smiled. The two ate for a bit longer, chatting for a little while. When they finished, Oonishi took the dishes, promising to return with a few books he felt Saitou might like later. Returning to the lower floors though, he noticed a distinct lack of womenfolk. He didn't find anyone until he passed by the Group Bath, seeing Katsuragi leaning against the doorway. As he passed, she shot him a look, and he stopped.

Standing, Katsuragi said, "Oh, and what are you doing down here? Going to peek again?"

Blinking, Oonishi asked, "Is everyone in there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Katsuragi replied. Oonishi was silent, and she finally said, "Oh relax, I'm not watching for you or Saitou: you wouldn't dare and Saitou couldn't even if he wanted too. I just didn't want to join in." Glancing back for a moment, she said, "What are you up too, anyway?"

"Oh, grabbing some books for Saitou," Oonishi explained.

Katsuragi nodded, "Hmm, he must be very bored. Him and a book go together like a monkey and a suit." Oonishi frowned at her insult, but she ignored him, asking, "Shall I join you?"

Oonishi shrugged, "I suppose." With that, the two headed downstairs, entering the Archive. As they looked through, Oonishi picked out a few books for Saitou while they discussed it themselves. Katsuragi seemed to be quite the bookworm, reading many books Oonishi had, as well as some he'd been meaning too. She also explained that she didn't really care for movies or television.

"The TV is too loud: when you're up in the middle of the night, you can't have too many lights or thing making noise: no one likes being woken up. I only watch the stuff my brother likes enough to not shut up about," she elaborated, curled up like a cat in one of the armchairs, as Oonishi sat in a wooden one, a pile of books for Saitou nearby. "A good lamp and a book is perfect to pass time," she pointed out.

Oonishi nodded, "I see. Hmm, how did you get locked into that sleep schedule anyway?"

Katsuragi said, "REM sleep."

Thinking for a moment, Oonishi remembered, "Rapid-eye movement?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Yes, the stage of sleep where you dream, or at least where you have the dreams you remember. It's also the most restful stage of sleep. In regards to my sleep schedule, by only sleeping half an hour, roughly 50-66% of that time is spent in REM sleep. Think of it this way: where you are more exhausted, you fall asleep quicker, correct? It's like that: my body wants to go into its most restful sleep stage quicker, but I don't lose any time dreaming. Both you and I have roughly two hours or less of REM sleep a day, but I have the added benefit of new dreams every nap and more time sent awake...which is more useful anywhere but this Exam Building. And once you have a habit, well, it's quite hard to break."

Oonishi nodded: that had to be useful. If he had more than twenty hours in his day, rather than his normal sixteen, that was four more hours' worth of TV or movies a day. His backlog would crumble that much faster! As he imagined the possibilities, he nodded, "That's pretty handy."

"It can be cumbersome. For example, at school. I must wake up, quickly eat, then go to school. Then during my lunch period, I have little more than half an hour to nap and eat. Once school ends, I have wiggle room, but still. You know how I get when lose sleep," she explained. Oonishi couldn't argue. The Dreamer flipped off her cap, checking it, before placing back on her head firmly. She added, "Luckily, my older brother helps, making my breakfasts and lunches."

"Real quick: why do you keep doing that? With the inside of your cap?" Oonishi felt compelled to ask, looking at the green and pink hat.

"Just to make sure you aren't a figment of my imagination," Katsuragi said plainly.

"...Eh?" Oonishi gasped.

Katsuragi elaborated, "Reality check. This isn't some hat I bought in a store: it was made for me by my older brother. He sewed a single word into the top of the cap. It's harder to read while you're asleep, so when I think I might be dreaming, or every so often, I check to make sure I didn't slip into a dream. This is to make sure I don't start pretending I'm a God."

"D-do you do that often?" Oonishi wondered. He also noted her brother seemed to be very thoughtful.

Katsuragi smiled, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I'm free to say or do what I want without consequence in my head, which is why I much go to such lengths to avoid snapping. Back then, when I was put on the spot and suspected for killing Iketani, I lost my grip, and stopped caring about trying to maintain niceties. Even before that, when Monokuma showed us the incentive and I snapped at Akutsume: I was about to go to sleep when the bells rang, you see, and I didn't check in between then and getting the incentive. In other words, I didn't think it was real for a moment."

Nodding, Oonishi said, "Oh, I see." He hadn't really thought about it like that, but always wondering if reality was he truth or not could be a bit terrifying. "Your brother seems pretty considerate though," he noted.

Katsuragi nodded, "He shares the same Talent as I, but not the same sleep schedule, you see. He treats his dreams differently too: I use mine as escape fantasy, particularly at the moment. The torments I put Monokuma through..."

"Mhmm," Oonishi nodded.

"There, you all tend to like it when I insult and look down on you," Katsuragi began.

"Uh," Oonishi mumbled, not sure what to think.

Katsuragi smiled devilishly, "I couldn't tell you the amount of times I've-"

"I-I don't really want to hear it!" Oonishi stammered, covering his ears.

Sitting up properly, she said, "No, no you wouldn't." Stretching, she went to grab a couple of books, before saying, "See you later, Oonishi." Taking the ones for Saitou, Oonishi followed her out. She was kind of scary sometimes, despite her small and cute form. He remembered thinking he should try and get her to put her thoughts to page on something, be it poetry or novels. After what he'd just heard, he had doubts it'd be anything wholesome, but he had to admit, despite her occasional breakdowns, she had a good degree of maintaining herself, that was for certain.

Going upstairs, Oonishi gave a grateful Saitou his recommended reading, before going back to his room to do some reading of his own. Finally finishing one of his books, he went to grab a bite to eat, before starting another. Dinner passed as well, and as he went back to his room, he realized that they were no closer to getting out than before. Could he really spend his last days here reading? He wasn't so sure, but what else could he do but keep his head down and hope Monokuma's next incentive would be the last. Or wouldn't. He wasn't sure what to think.

The Critic reached his door, but halted when he heard the bells chime. Stopping to listen, he heard the announcement play, "Attention please, your attention please! Would the 80th Class Applicants assemble in the Meeting Room on the Second Floor?" Oonishi frowned, stopping. He sighed, knowing that something unwanted was to come. There was no choice but to go with it for now, as was usual. Turning, he headed up the stairs, making his way to the Second Floor. As he reached the Meeting Room door, he stopped, thinking about Saitou in the Medbay. The Backpacker said he was feeling fine, but it would be better to give him a hand just in case. Heading upstairs, he reached the Medbay, not surprised to see Saitou leaning against the doorframe. He'd clearly been trying to head out, but he was having trouble, his facial expression a bit pained. The Backpacker saw Oonishi, waving, "Yo."

"You need a hand, Saitou-kun?" Oonishi asked.

Saitou paused for a moment, before nodding, "If it isn't a problem." Oonishi lent him a shoulder, and helped Saitou walk down the stairs, going slowly, but without much pain on the Backpacker's part.

The two reached the Meeting Room, coming in last. Tsujimoto saw Saitou and went to his side, helping Oonishi maneuver him into a chair. Saitou let out a grunt of relief as he sat, saying, "Thanks."

As soon as the seven were assembled, Monokuma popped out from behind the podium, his two colored face as nauseating as ever. "Good evening! Guess what I've got in store for you! Go on, guess,"" he teased. No one even bothered to answer.

After a few moments of dead silence, Tachibana shrugged, "Candy?"

"Close!" Monokuma laughed. From behind the podium, he lifted a small bowl. Tachibana moved over as he tipped it, revealing seven black and white pills.

"You're drugging us!?" Kotobuki said in disbelief.

"Please, you misunderstand. This is your freedom and salvation! Removing the chains put in place by the ones who started this Exam," Monokuma said plainly.

Tsujimoto shook her head, "Oh no, no way. You're just trying to get our Hopes up, aren't you?"

"Well, if you think you aren't going to take it, you're going to be beary sorry! Go on, take one, each of you! But don't choke it down yet, upupupu" Monokuma ordered. One by one, six hands entered the bowl, Kotobuki grabbing two, handing one to Saitou. From behind the podium, Monokuma pulled out a pitcher of water and several glasses, beginning to fill them, leaving them on the podium.

"Now, let me explain. It is currently 9:43. At exactly 9:45, each of you will take your medicine! You'll need it to grow into a big, healthy bear, you see. While it's in your stomach, the coating on the white half will dissolve after, oh, fifteen, twenty minutes or so. Then you'll be knocked out! While you're in dream land, the second half dissolves, and well, that's the surprise. Don't worry, when you wake up, you'll still be yourselves. In fact, you'll be more of yourselves than you are now, even if there are any gross, disfiguring changes," Monokuma chortled.

At the last bit, Oonishi held his pill away from him, as if it were toxic. "How do we know it's not just poison?" Taiyoshi glared accusingly, thinking along the same lines as Oonishi.

Monokuma seemed to shrug as he filled the last glass, "You don't! It hasn't been tested thoroughly. It'll do what it's intended to do sure but who knows what else can happen? Possible side effects include itching, vomiting, nausea, amnesia, fevers, migraines, thoughts of suicide, bird flu, swine flu, bear flu, murderous impulses, increased blood sugar, and apocalypses. Oh, and if you really don't want to take it, I'll just kill you anyway, so it'd be a lose-lose. Of course, wouldn't that be anticlimactic if I just offed you all? It might be funny, but no good for this enjoyable and educational broadcast."

"Educational?" Katsuragi scoffed.

"I think so! Did you know about the Akutsume Family? A whole family of hitmen killing tons of people? That's some Illuminati level stuff right there. Plus, someone always seems to be surprised when they see the depths a child can sink too. But enough of that, it's time! Pop that pill into your mouth," Monokuma ordered. Though a few hands were reluctant, they moved regardless. Oonishi put the pill into his mouth as well, feeling it on his tongue. "Now...drink and swallow," he finished. Oonishi raised his glass to his lips, letting the water carry the pill down as he swallowed. He felt it pass down his throat, then nothing. But he knew it was there, and god knew what he'd just done. His heart began to beat faster, anxiety growing.

"Don't even think about hiding it in your cheeks or anything. You are being watched! Go straight to bed. If any of you pill poppers are up and about after twenty minutes, well, I don't think I need to say anything," Monokuma gloated. He waved, "Bear through it, and I'll see you when you awaken! Upupupu. Upupupupupupupupupupupu!" As he laughed, he left them to their own devices.

Suddenly, Tachibana started choking and gagging, her legs shaking as she grasped her throat. As the others recoiled in shock, Tsujimoto moved to her side. Tachibana suddenly smiled, "Gotcha!" Tsujimoto raised her hand, slapping the back of the Director's head, tossing a bit of the curly orange hair. "Owwww! Gosh, my bad, I thought it'd be funny," Tachibana groaned.

"I get ya but...maybe stick with puns?" Saitou shrugged.

"Please no..." Katsuragi grumbled.

Saitou shakily stood, saying with a bit of strain, "Anyone want to give me a hand? I ain't gonna make it to my room like this." Oonishi and Tsujimoto moved to his side, helping him along as everyone headed downstairs. Finally reaching the First Basement Level, the Applicants began to split off, heading into their own rooms.

Oonishi and Tsujimoto helped Saitou into his room. As they put him in his bed, he nodded, "Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to move easier when we wake up." Nodding in agreement, Tsujimoto headed out, not saying anything, clearly a little anxious. Oonishi followed her, going the other way.

He reached his door, but was surprised to see Kotobuki standing there, looking worried. "Kanata-chan? What's the matter?" he asked.

She looked around, no one else being about. She suddenly leaned forward, hugging Oonishi around his torso. Oonishi kept his hands raised at his side, too surprised to do anything. Face resting on his chest, she said, "Eiji-kun...what if...we go to sleep, and we wake up different people. I...want to stay the same!"

"K-Kanata-chan, that's not like you. We'll be fine," Oonishi insisted, operating on nothing but Hope.

After a moment, Kotobuki asked, "Could I...share your room? I'm scared."

Oonishi felt his heart flutter. Seeing her like this was beginning to make him scared as well. But with her being so honest with her feelings, he couldn't imagine denying her. Despite his uncertainties, he didn't have time to argue. Bringing Saitou down took up a number of his fifteen minutes. He nodded, "Y-yeah, that would be fine." As he tried to open the door, Kotobuki didn't let go. He managed, and the two stepped in, Kotobuki holding onto his shirt, as if letting go of him here meant letting go forever.

Closing the door and checking his watch, they had two minutes left. Looking up, Oonishi said, "You can take the bed."

Kotobuki shook her head, "I couldn't. Who knows how stiff you'll be when you wake up?" She had concern in her voice, but he had no time to argue. The two sat on opposite sides of his bed, plopping down on the pillow. Oonishi felt his face flush as he saw Kanata's expression, her face close to his, faltering between fear and nervousness. Finally she settled on a smile as Oonishi felt his senses start to weaken: the anesthetic Monokuma promised was beginning to take effect.

"Hey, Eiji-kun?" Kotobuki said.

"Mhmn," Oonishi managed to say somehow.

As he began to lose consciousness, he heard Kotobuki say, "Thank you...for staying with me." Oonishi felt his eyelids become heavy. He realized the fact that he hadn't taken off his glasses far too late. That was his last thought before he passed out.


	23. 5-2: Memory Lane

_My name is Oonishi Eiji. I am the son of Oonishi Mahiro and Miho. I want to say that I'm just a normal middle schooler, to be making my way to high school next year, but this isn't quite the case._

_It all started when I was six years old. I was watching a television series, but though I shouldn't have cared as much as I did, I began to think the strangest questions. What was with the poor acting? Why were the camera angles so boring? Why was the pacing so slow? Why were the characters so bland and shallow? As questions like this filled my mind, I needed to have an outlet for them. I began to write. I thought that maybe if I could pour my thoughts out, maybe I could get a better grasp on what I was trying to say. But as I wrote, I began to wonder about the history of the medium in the first place, and so I researched._

_Soon enough, I was watching TV shows many times older than I was. I wrote my thoughts, eventually starting a little blog where I shared my opinion of what I watched. Then I moved on to other mediums: books, movies, comics, animation. I didn't want to let language barriers stop me either, so I learned English, as many things were translated into English before anything else. Before I knew it, my blog was huge. People agreed with my analyses, and even picked up things I liked based on my review. It was odd, hearing about an older TV show I liked experiencing a revival of a fanbase through me. It was shocking, but it felt nice: after all, wasn't I just a fan too?_

_My friends at Torimari Boy's Middle School thought it was pretty amazing when they heard, even more so when they heard a number of my better reviews were going to be published in a book. I didn't really know what to say when I heard the offer, but it's selling well, so how can I complain? When talking with my friends about what high school they want to go to, they all think I'm good enough to get scouted for Hope's Peak Academy because of the book. Everyone always talks about wanting the go there anyway, the small chance of being randomly selected as the Super High School Level Luckster being endlessly tantalizing for the average youth, so I don't think they're that serious about me getting scouted. I'll be applying there anyway: with my decent grades and the money I've gotten from my book, I'll have no problem making the tuition fees to enter the Hope's Peak Preparatory School for normal kids like myself, helping to fund the next generation's Hope through my contributions. There's no way I'd be scouted though. Who wouldn't laugh at the idea of a Super High School Level Critic?_

Leaning back in his chair, Oonishi took a breath, putting the pen he was using back into the breast pocket of his long sleeved, white dress shirt before taking off his black framed glasses and wiping them. Wanting a break, he moved away from his desk, getting up and stretching. Looking down, he realized he was still wearing his school uniform: the white shirt, long brown pants, and black belt. He only wore socks at the moment: his shoes had been taken off at the door, naturally. He'd taken his tie off as well. He'd have changed, but once he'd gotten home, he just wanted to write. He had an interview with the local paper coming up, so Oonishi wanted to get his thoughts in order. He was considering rereading some of his old reviews and see how his skills and taste evolved, also considering that he might be asked about some of his thoughts, be it on some of his more controversial reviews or the last thing he'd watched.

Looking around, he scanned his cluttered room. His desk, just enough room cleared to write, also had his computer and tower so he could write his blog entries and watch DVDs, a few of them scattered about. Next to his desk were a number of CD towers, two loaded with his backlog of things he still wanted to watch and review. There were also a number of bookshelves, packed with novels, manga, foreign comics, one of them also reserved for his backlog, cluttered and unorganized. Oonishi hadn't realized it until now, but he needed to do more cleaning. The attic already had a number of boxes dedicated to his collection, sorted by medium and genre, then by rewatchable or not worth a rewatch. Looking out his window, it was dark. Oonishi hadn't realized he'd stayed out so long before coming home. He saw his reflection in the dark glass: his face framed with medium length black hair, a pair of black framed glasses in front of his gray eyes. As he failed to see anything in the darkness outside, his stomach started to bother him; when was the last time he'd eaten, he wondered? He thought that maybe he'd be able to write a little easier with a full stomach.

Making a move towards the door, it opened suddenly. Oonishi saw his mother, her black hair reaching to her shoulders. She was wearing her normal evening attire, a long black skirt and short sleeved, dark green blouse, but her expression was anything but normal: worried, anxious. Eiji's first thought was on a certain TV series set to record tonight, but he could tell it was something worse than that. "W-what's wrong? Is it father?" Eiji asked. Unable to speak, his mother waved for him to follow before running off to the living room. Eiji went after her, running through the dark halls. Once in the living room, she pointed at the television screen.

Oonishi gaped at what he saw. It was the national news, currently reporting a situation at Hope's Peak Academy. The camera recorded, live, a large number of corpses, all wearing Hope's Peak attire. Oonishi felt nauseous: it was like a massacre, blood and firearms scattered everywhere, but not one soul alive. The Victims were all kids, just a bit older than him. Oonishi watched in horror as everything was covered. As he was absorbed in it, he heard his mother on the phone, talking. He overheard bits and pieces, but after a bit, she came over to him, handing him the phone, explaining, "It's your father."

Oonishi took the phone, saying, "Father?"

Oonishi Mahiro answered, speaking seriously and curtly, "Eiji, I need you to listen closely. There is more to this news story than it appears. Some strange things have been happening at Hope's Peak in the last year. I think what we are seeing now is just the beginning. I will not be home for dinner; I have some phone calls to make. Trust no one but your family, don't answer the door, and be mindful of who you talk to on the phone. There is a pistol in my night stand: take it, and learn how to operate it. Your mother can help you with that. Keep your cell phone charged and with you at all times. Stay inside the house, answer the door for no one. If things become worse, I will contact you. I'm sorry I must be so brief. If you do not hear from me, call Kirifuji Yuuji. Your mother knows the number. He's was a classmate of mine, and a friend. Stay well, Eiji." Eiji opened his mouth, trying to find the words, but he never would have had the chance: his father hung up almost immediately.

Eiji gaped as he looked at the phone receiver in his hand, hands starting to shake. The way his father said 'if you do not hear from me again' worried him. He turned to his mother, eyes watering. He gasped in shock when she dropped something into his lap: a handgun. His mother held one as well.

Miho spoke firmly, "Eiji. I know you're worried, but we have to trust your father. I don't know what he's expecting, but we need to prepare for the worst and Hope for the best, okay?" Still uncertain, anxious, and afraid, Eiji nodded, shakily picking up the gun in his hands, carefully ensuring it was pointed away. As if on reflex, he cocked it, the gun clicking as a bullet was loaded into the chamber. Frightened, he dropped it back into his lap. Miho gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay to be scared, Eiji." She reached her arm around him as he leaned into her chest. He didn't cry; he forced himself not too. He had to be strong. He told himself that over and over, but at the end of the day, they were only words.

* * *

Exactly as Oonishi Mahiro had predicted, the mass killing at Hope's Peak Academy was only the beginning. The next major happening Eiji heard was the deformation of a number of national monuments around the world, iconic structures like the Tokyo Tower or the Statue of Liberty being plastered with the head of what appeared to be a teddy bear with a jagged eye. Eiji would quickly become sick of the face of Monokuma. It became a symbol of the madness to come. Those affected by the loss of the killing at Hope's Peak spread their Despair, engaging in murder, riots, theft, arson, demolition, defilement, rape, kidnapping: almost every crime imaginable. The rapidly degrading situation came to be called, 'The Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History'. Eiji would look outside the window and see a tower of smoke, or be kept up at night by the sound of screaming. The two remaining in the Oonishi household took to sleeping in the living room, so that they were always within each other's sights. Mahiro continued to send quick emails around dinner time, with a bit of advice or an apology. Eiji would reply back, but he never got a response until the next day, and it was never a very long message. Alas, the Oonishi family could not remain secluded in their house forever. After a bit more than a week, Mahiro suggested they take the lead in constructing shelter. He began to give them instructions to turn Torimari Boy's Middle School into a safe haven, calling a few favors with the remaining staff to make it happen.

Torimari become a den of sanity in the town, eventually filling with hundreds, many of the rest of the town's population falling to Despair, hiding elsewhere, or leaving entirely. The days passed, not quietly, not completely safety, but compared to the world outside, it might as well have been paradise. But the thing Eiji was most glad for was the more frequent messages from his father. Eiji's logical thinking was put to use for the benefit of the Torimari shelter, as he made suggestions for their course of action to both barricade the place more and receive supplies. He himself hadn't even realized the significance of his efforts.

As he kept his eyes and ears on the news, no one could truly be blamed for the incidents. Society as a whole was the only cause, and the population its symptoms. Like an animal being eaten by its own belly, it seemed as if the denizens of the world had no one to blame but themselves for the travesty. And yet, there seemed to be more too it than that. Numerous attempts to quell the situation began, and were just as quickly snuffed out. Oonishi spent his days in fear, wondering when Torimari would be next, but somehow, that day didn't come, and Torimari lasted. There were numerous hardships, but they were dealt with as promptly and cleanly as possible. But as things got bleaker, from mass movements of gangsters to the bizarre machinations resembling a bear named Monokuma, the residents of Torimari could only hope they flew under the radar, or were well off enough to defend themselves.

There was a point of Hope, shining like a beacon: Hope's Peak Academy itself. Though it was believed to be the root of the madness, it was turned into a shelter for the 78th Class, the remaining students of the school being closed within. It seemed to become an object of fascination to both the sane and the mad, but it never fell, no matter what madmen wished to see it gone, some hopeful would end the threat, or even someone in Despair, perhaps even more insane.

 

Weeks turned into months. Spring became summer, then autumn. The population of the world continued to plunge, but somehow, Toromari became a bastion, attracting dozens of wanders looking for a warm bed. The messages from Oonishi Mahiro came less frequently, but the Torimari shelter continued.

Then the messages stopped. One day passed, then two, then four. Even Miho hadn't been able to reassure Eiji: Oonishi Mahiro hadn't missed a dinner or dinner message since they'd started to live together after their respective graduations. But Eiji knew he couldn't just sit and pray. He clearly remembered everything his father had told him, and in this emergency, there was something he could do...

* * *

Filled with worry, Oonishi Eiji sat in his quarters, a former classroom turned into a room for several, this one in use by a number of boys Oonishi's age. The only light in the dim, empty room was a bit from the closed windows and Oonishi's cell phone, miraculously useable still. He'd already punched in a number, belonging to a certain Kirifuji Yuuji. Swallowing, he submitted the call, holding the phone up to his ear as he heard it ring. He was almost surprised when it was answered in moments. A hard, intimidating voice came from the other end, "Hello, this is Kirifuji Yuuji. State your business."

Eiji swallowed, before saying shakily, "Uh, h-hello, this is Oonishi Eiji. My father said to call you if I didn't hear from him. He's been sending daily messages since all of this Incident started." As he spoke, he began to get more panicked, he spoke quicker, voice raising, "He's never missed a message before. He said you were an old classmate so I hoped you'd know something. Do you know where he is!? Or what he's up too!? Or-"

Kirifuji suddenly interrupted, "Calm yourself, child. I know for a fact that Oonishi Mahiro is very much alive. Injured, but alive."

"Eh!?" Oonishi gasped in shock. He really shouldn't have been surprised, given the times, and all, but he just had a hard time imagining him hurt at all, especially given his profession.

Before he could continue his panic, Kirifuji interrupted, "I'm sure he will reply once he awakens, he is simply in need of medical care. I cannot say much, but you have reason to be proud of him. We're fighting against this Despair, don't lose Hope." Oonishi blinked in surprise, not expecting such optimistic words from the mental image he received of Kirifuji Yuuji based on the voice. Since Oonishi didn't reply, Kirifuji continued, "And if I may, I will reassure you that you have been doing a fine job as well. You may get a chance to see your father if our actions take us to that area."

Still confused, Oonishi said, "W-what actions? I don't understand! He's just a Secretary! And I'm...I'm part of this?"

"You think you aren't? We must all pitch in in these desperate times. Hope is a precious commodity right now. It would be wise to hold onto as much as you can. I will inform your father of your call when he awakens. Stay well," Kirifuji said his farewell, hanging up, leaving Oonishi quite confused.

He felt like he learned little, but one thing was becoming clear: his father was doing dangerous work, and it seemed Kirifuji Yuuji, a fellow Hope's Peak Student, was involved. Could it be...a Super (Former) High School Level Hope of sorts? There to counter the Despair plaguing the world? And if Eiji himself was a part of it with his role in advising the leaders of the shelter, didn't that mean he was like a Super High School Level Hope himself? Though ridiculous, the thought comforted him. He was almost like some kind of Hero. He shook his head at the thought, slapping his cheeks, trying to get a sense of reality. Eiji knew he was just a normal boy as always, even if he was in a position to help others. But Hero or not, he wasn't going to stop trying.

* * *

In fact, over the course of the next few months, he doubled his efforts, taking more lead roles in supply gathering operations and construction routines. When his father began to reply back again, Eiji was able to give more thoughtful replies, mentally calling them 'reports'. Though Eiji said nothing specific, Mahiro seemed to understand, giving less and less advice, seeming to put more trust in his son. His mother seemed to notice the change in Eiji's demeanor as well, pushing or nudging him a bit to do harder. However, the situation around the world somehow turned for the worst. Those who had been holding onto Hope began to lose it, as the television and cellular signals were finally taken over by an unknown group, long after being defended by the former Students of Hope's Peak, the Future Foundation. All that remained was the radio feed, headed by DJ Yamamoto Shiki, who was forced to relocate often as pursuers followed him. Even without the constant contact of his father, Eiji tried to keep things going strong at the shelter, but those who lost Hope began to leave, praying it would be better elsewhere, never to be seen again. The mood at the shelter fell, landing somewhere right between Hope and Despair.

Then, in April, one year after everything started, the television signals returned. The figure known as Monokuma finally showed himself, appearing in Hope's Peak Academy. However, the bear was not alone: the World's Hope, the 78th Class, was trapped inside: forced into a Game of Mutual Killing. Eiji found himself keeping up with the events of the 78th Class in between his duties managing the shelter, keeping tabs on things as the situation got more desperate, with members of the 78th Class slowing picking off each other. Eiji didn't blame them: he couldn't imagine what he might do in a similar situation.

But against all logic and reason, through the actions of an optimistic boy and his comrades, the true face of the madness surrounding the era was unveiled and destroyed. Enoshima Junko, falling into the deepest, darkest depths of Despair, ended her own life, freeing the 78th Class. Super High School Level Despair had not been one, or even two people, however: the state of the world had been the result of numerous members, twisting and tweaking things behind the screen to fuel the flames. But with Enoshima's death, many of them followed, desiring to find True Despair, and for once, things were starting to look brighter as many of these criminals were put down. Or at least, Oonishi Eiji believed.

While the next months were not exactly quiet, there was noticeable improvement. The air quality improved thanks to the efforts of the Towa Conglomerate, and Future Foundation had no small role in righting things, but there was much work to be done. Torimari grew, expanding, and while things elsewhere were grim, Oonishi found a semblance of peace.

* * *

In the chilly month of January,atop a hastily constructed watchtower some distance away from Torimari Shelter, on the rooftop of a long abandoned store, Oonishi Eiji kept watch, his lower face concealed by a gas mask, and his body covered in a burly, warm coat. The pollution in the air did not help the winter any: less light meant less warmth, and what snow there had been was sickly and gray, coating the unswept streets. With a pair of binoculars over his eyes, a handgun at his hip, and a thermos of water at his feet, Oonishi was ready for anything, he felt. Keeping alert and watching for any sign of life was slow and tiring work, but far from trivial. It was neccesary both to help those in need and locate threats before they could come. Getting a bit chilly, he rubbed his forehead before taking a bit of still warm water from his thermos, feeling satisfied with that.

Clipped on his belt was a handheld transceiver, the only form of long range communication they had. Even so, it wasn't too long of a distance. As Eiji's gaze panned over the other tower, on the south side of town, his transceiver crackled, a voice being heard over it, "Hey, Eiji-kun, if you keep it up like that, you'll burn yourself out."

Picking up the transceiver, Oonishi insisted, "I do this all the time, Daisuke-kun."

"Yeah, and you always come back half dead whether you see something or not, especially in summer. You should be more careful man," Daisuke insisted.

Eiji sighed, reluctantly complying, putting down the binoculars and taking a seat. Daisuke was over at the other tower, and by now, was the person who'd been his friend the longest. Of his circle of friends at school, he was the only one who remained or survived this long. He pushed that sad thought aside as he rested.

Ever since Eiji's call with Kirifuji, Daisuke had been there on occasion to keep him in check, ensuring he didn't go overboard with his ideas, plans, and judgments. It didn't happen often, but someone willing to question his decisions made Eiji feel a little better about his position: even if Daisuke wasn't the smartest, Eiji's sense of responsibility sometimes made him a bit blind.

As Eiji sat, he took of his glasses, wiping them off on his shirt, getting a bit of the accumulated haze off as Daisuke spoke up, "We're gonna be low on food again soon. Any places we haven't checked out yet?"

Eiji thought for a moment, saying, "We're going to have to try and make a run somewhere. Check some of the abandoned houses on the edges of town and try and find someone who'd been stockpiling."

"What if we don't find anything?" Daisuke asked. He always considered the worst, which Eiji found to be a good thing, as it would often allow him to plan for such scenarios.

"Well, I've been thinking about making some kind of animal traps. But I don't know what animals around here are clean enough to eat. Plus its winter, so there aren't many," Oonishi wondered aloud.

"Hmm, good point. There's so much available garbage and rotting stuff that god knows what has been breeding," Daisuke concurred. He added, "Man, winter's never good. I'm not sure if those rations from Future Foundation are gonna last, even if we get them on time. God forbid they're late." After a moment, he added, "You know, the snow may be ugly, but it's neat seeing it all over like this. It's still hard to believe we still get cherry blossoms in spring and cicadas in summer after everything's said and done."

Realizing something, Oonishi suggested, "Hey, summer's a ways off, but cicadas are plentiful and completely edible."

Daisuke's voice came over a bit disappointed, "...Uh, yeah, I don't know about that. Bugs? Yuck."

Eiji sighed, "Well, it's either that or we expand out range to find more food."

Daisuke laughed, "Yeah, tell me about it. If I have to eat one more can of peas I'll. Anyway...uh, hold on. Dude, are you seeing this?"

Oonishi grabbed his binoculars as Daisuke said "Up north, see those birds?"

Oonishi took a look, seeing a number of crows flying in the air. Before he could say that he'd seen them, a few more flew up, then a few more. He noticed the pattern: it was like something was disturbing them with its presence as it passed through. "You think...someone's down there? On that road?" Oonishi suggested.

"Yeah, wanna call it in?" Daisuke suggested. Eiji nodded, and after a few moments, Daisuke replied, "Did you just nod?"

"Oh, y-you saw," Oonishi sighed, a bit embarrassed, not even realizing what he'd done.

Oonishi reached to change the frequency, when Daisuke suddenly shouted out, "Dude get out of there!" as soon as Daisuke shouted his warning, the whole tower Oonishi was in shuddered. Something had shaken it, like some large animal jumped onto it. It wasn't the sturdiest construction, but it would take a sledgehammer or something to that effect to give it the hit Oonishi had felt. Reaching to his back, he pulled out his pistol, which he'd kept in his back pocket. As the tower shuddered again, Oonishi was starting to get worried. Loading a bullet, he stood, checking over the side of his lookout, trying to see the cause. As soon as he'd peaked over the edge, a figure hopped up, landing on the edge of the small tower wall, grabbing onto the flat roof. The reason for the shuddering was apparent: the person was massive, being very bulky and tall, looking to be almost a foot taller than Eiji. He wore a black jacket, and his face was concealed by a black and white Monokuma mask. Eiji's heart stopped when he realized what he may have been dealing with: someone working for Super High School Level Despair.

Not in a good position to consider the why, he raised his pistol as the behemoth reached out for him. Daisuke's voice blared over the transceiver, "I'm calling for back-" The last thing Eiji heard was a gunshot, followed by the clatter of the other transceiver against the ground. Filled with worry and anxiety, Oonishi raised his gun. He'd never fired it, but his finger was on the trigger. The hulk didn't stop, grabbing Oonishi's arm, gripping it hard. Eiji gasped out in shock, before forcing his finger to pull the trigger. There was a loud bang, and a spurt of blood. The bullet hit the large person in the shoulder, but it might as well have hit a brick wall for all the good it did. "You call that a shot!? Put some goddamn heart into it!" the large person yelled. His hand grabbed the pistol, wrapping his fingers around the barrel and pointing it aside. Oonishi couldn't move the gun to get a better shot, nor could he escape the grapple on his arm. Letting go of the gun, he clawed at the assailant's hand, trying to free himself, but to no avail.

Effectively helpless, all he could do was cry out for help. The large attacker had no trouble pinning Eiji down, binding his arms to his sides with a chain. Oonishi didn't even bother screaming any more: there wasn't much reason yet. Who would hear him? He could only hold is tongue in fear. The attacker slung him over his shoulder before dropping down to the roof of the building, hopping down to ground level moments later. Looking around, Eiji saw a few others about in masks, wielding clubs, bats, firearms, or other manners of weapons. Though they wore simple clothing, colored black white, or both, many of them had scars on what skin was visible. Without even a signal, they moved as one. Oonishi realized immediately where they were headed: the Torimari Shelter. And with this level of firepower, there was only one thing they could had in mind.

Eiji opened his mouth again, to cry and scream, get a warning out, but the large man holding him suddenly wrapping a large hand over his mouth, shaking his head, saying with amusement, "Hey now, don't spoil the fun, Oonishi." Eiji's eyes widened at the mention of his name. This person, these guys: they knew who he was. Possibilities ran through his head as the group walked through the city streets. Up ahead, towards the shelter, Oonishi could hear echoing gunfire. His heart pounded as countless questions repeated in his mind. The helpless, useless feeling was crushing.

As they reached the former school, the other masked men charged at the building, working in perfect unison, like they were communicating perfectly, yet without uttering any words. Some of the men of the shelter fought back with pistols or assault rifles, even some of the older kids, but it was futile. Oonishi watched in horror. He saw little of the battle, which took place indoors, but he could clearly hear screams, often quickly followed by gunfire. Within the hour, the battle was over, and the dozens of masked men and women began to drag out the survivors, kids, women, elderly: anyone who hadn't raised a gun. Eiji felt his chest tighten when his own mother was brought out, forced to her knees in the snow alongside the others.

The large person, seeming to be a leader of some type, leaned down to Eiji, whom sat on his knees, tears streaming down his face. He snorted, "So, you're the leader of this place? Tch, I thought this would be a challenge. Got my best men, trained myself, but I doubt I even had a casualty. Were you even trying!? What the hell did you think was gonna happen!? Did you think everything was going to go fine without keeping your men in line!? You make me sick! What's a Critic doing leading a shelter? The stupidity of it all. Bet your dad couldn't come up with a good use for your Talent. What the hell would you do, Criticize us?"

Before Eiji could even ask one of the many questions buzzing in his mind, the leader raised his hand and quickly lowered it. The many scarred underlings raised their weapons moving towards the civilians. Oonishi Eiji was too shocked to even scream, but any noise he made was drowned out by the panicked screams, which quickly became pained with the swinging of clubs or weapons, or quick, clean shots with gunfire. He heard the leader laughing manically as he asked, "Go on! Tell me! How can I improve!?"

Oonishi slumped, gaze locked on the ground. He couldn't even raise his hands to block his ears. He shook with silent sobs as the behemoth grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to watch. Oonishi realized then, that he wasn't some kind of Hero, fighting for Hope. He was just a boy: a helpless, useless child.

* * *

After the terrible incident at Torimari, Oonishi Eiji had been captured by Super High School Level Despair. He had no idea what was in store for him as they began to ferry him about like luggage, passing him from van to van, or forcing him to walk over any undrivable terrain. He was kept blindfolded and gagged until he was to be given food and water or made to walk. As he wallowed in self-pity, loathing, and Despair, he had a lot of time to think. He tried to come up with ways he could have done better, avoiding the disaster. He tried to get behind his father's actions: why place his son in such a position of importance, when he barely had any idea what he was doing? He wasn't a leader, he was just an adviser, yet the behemoth, long gone to cause more Despair elsewhere, and even Kirifuji Yuuji seemed to think he was doing something more. But then, that brought the question to why? Why was he kept alive when those that had barricaded themselves in the shelter were killed like animals? The leader had mentioned his talent for Criticism, but Eiji had no idea why his Talent would be considered for any reason, or if it was even a worthwhile Talent at all.

He didn't know how much time had passed. He kept count of days through meals and restroom breaks, prayed for rescue when he heard gunfire, Hoping it would be someone coming to his aid, or found himself going over complex plots and themes from some of the things he'd remember watching out of boredom. After what could have been more than a week or two, he found himself forcibly anesthetized, drifting into a sleep, fearing the worst moments before he drifted away.

* * *

Stiff and sore, Oonishi Eiji next awoke lying flat on a hard tile floor. Glasses tilted from where his face rested on the ground, he groaned in discomfort as he tried to move his arms, which had suffered from not having been moved in some time. They burned in protest as he struggled to get up.

"H-hey! Don't force yourself!" a female voice spoke up, echoing on the walls. He stopped, fearing retaliation, but the voice was filled with concern; it was not the angry demand he had been so used to hearing. He tried to reach to fix his glasses, but his stiff arms fought him again.

After he let out another moan of pain, he heard another voice, also female, ordering, "Come on, let's see if we can't get him up. He can hardly even move."

"Then wouldn't it be wiser _not_ to move him? Honestly, think for a moment," said a disgruntled male voice. With a bit of compassion, he asked, "Can you speak?"

Oonishi licked his dry lips before saying, "Y-yeah." He finally opened his eyes, his vision a bit disoriented, with his glasses askew, but he could see some things, particularly the four faces above him.

The largest one, a boy with blue overalls, and orange shirt, and medium length black hair that stuck up a bit where it ended at the bottom of his neck, leaned down, touching Eiji's shoulder. The other boy, the owner of the male voice, who wore a dark silver school uniform, had narrow eyes and golden hair which fanned out a bit at the sides, spoke in command, "Be careful with him, Mizunoe. Don't just act without thinking." Mizunoe scratched his head, nodding, before gently lifting Oonishi up, dragging him to a bare, tiled wall, propping him up. Looking around a bit more, it seemed they were in a bathroom: there were a few stalls, and the lack of urinals implied it was a girl's restroom, or perhaps a mixed one. He also realized his coat and gasmask were gone, leaving only his school uniform.

Before he could ask anything, one of the girls, the second one he'd heard, with a blonde bun, cap, white sweatcoat, and shorts, asked him, "You were captured too, right? By Super High School Level Despair?"

As Oonishi nodded, the chunky boy scoffed, "Come now, we could at least introduce ourselves. We're gentle, civilized people, aren't we?" He looked at Oonishi before saying, "You may call me Kirifuji."

"Er, I suppose. I'm Tsujimoto. Tsujimoto Miyuki," the girl in the cap said.

The other girl, much more flamboyant in appearance smiled as she gave her boisterous introduction. "I am the one and only Cherry Blossom Kazarina! Or Tomoe Kazuko if you prefer." Oonishi could not help but notice her magicians outfit: a pink top hat, tailed coat, pink boots, and white gloves on her hands.

"Mizunoe Higaide," the muscular boy said with a nod.

Stuck on one particular detail, Oonishi looked at Kirifuji, asking, "Kirifuji-san, didn't we speak on the phone? Last autumn? Your voice was deeper though. Or was it a relative?"

Kirifuji studied him, responding, "I am Kirifuji Shinichi, may I have your name?"

"Er, Oonishi. Oonishi Eiji," the Critic introduced himself.

Kirifuji nodded, "Ah, I've heard of you. You were in charge of the Torimari Shelter, no? I've met your father, he speaks highly of you." Oonishi's facial expression turned to horror at the mention of Torimari. Kirifuji, realizing he was on unstable ground, backtracked, asking, "I imagine you talked to my father, Kirifuji Yuuji? The 59th Class' Super High School Level Economist? He was one of your father's classmates, I believe." Oonishi nodded in conformation.

"Wait, your parents are former Hope's Peak Students? My mom was in the 58th Class, a Civil Servant. Super Level and all that, of course," Tsujimoto explained.

"As was my mother," Mizunoe nodded. "I don't know which Class," he admitted.

Tomoe thought for a moment, before saying, "None of my parents were in Hope's Peak, but my auntie was."

"Curious," Kirifuji noted. "And from the looks of you all, I imagine you are Super High School Level Talented yourselves, no? Perhaps, also being contacted by your family to do things in the name of Hope, fighting Despair?" The four nodded. Kirifuji smiled coyly, "It's obviously a coincidence we're all here."

As they spoke, Oonishi continued to stretch out his painfully stiff arms, trying to get them useable. Noticing, Tsujimoto said, "Anyway, as I was saying: what happened to you? They didn't torture you, did they?"

Oonishi wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Well...I haven't moved my arms in about two weeks. I've been tied up," he said, not wanting to trouble the others with the rest of his tale.

Tsujimoto nodded, "Okay...just don't strain yourself."

"A-anyway!" Tomoe suddenly spoke up. "If we're here for a reason, I guess it would be our Talents?"

Kirifuji nodded, "If Super High School Level Despair captured a number of Talented children, they must be planning something. Perhaps, they intend to force us to use our skills for Despair?" He scoffed, "Good luck with that."

Oonishi, remembering the behemoth who captured him, mumbled bitterly, "What do they expect me to do, force me to make people Despair by Criticizing them?"

"Indeed, there is little they could do by force, at least regarding the Talents of you or I," Kirifuji noted.

Tomoe sighed, "Well, I certainly can't make just make people disappear so easily." She glanced around, before insisting, "But I can!"

"I am a Carpenter. To build nasty, vile things...I would hate it, but I would do it poorly for them," Mizunoe said, his wording a bit awkward, but the meaning clear.

"What's your talent, Kirifuji-san?" Tsujimoto asked.

"Psychology. I was picking apart the mind of one of the lieutenants of Super High School Level Despair. Unfortunately, just as I thought I was thought I making progress in discovering the reason for his dysfunction, he was able to break free of his captivity and capture me. We are dealing with a number of truly unhinged people. Don't take them for granted," Kirifuji explained, offering his warning with deadly seriousness.

With a grunt, Oonishi finally managed to stand as Tsujimoto concurred, "They've avoided capture for this long. I was on the trail of one of them, but..."

"Hey, shouldn't we be thinking of some way to get out of here?" Kazuko interrupted. "I mean, I'm sure you're all interested about what I've been doing or how I got captured, but come on."

"Well, then, go on, let's see an escape act," Kirifuji said as he shook his head. Tomoe didn't make a move, just looked aside awkwardly, as if he hadn't said anything.

Mizunoe snorted, "Door...looks weak!" Stomping over, he looked at the others, nodding, before raising his leg, giving the door a forceful kick. There was a loud bang, but also the sound of splintering from the doorframe. Gritting his teeth, Mizunoe tried again, but just as he launched his kick, the door clicked. As Mizunoe kicked it, it shuddered again, the hinges straining.

Shaking her head, Tsujimoto moved in as Mizunoe started to get angry. Grabbing the door knob, she pulled the door inward, opening it. Realizing his mistake, Mizunoe turned his head, blushing as he apologized, "Sorry."

The five exited what turned out to be the women's bathroom by the symbol on door. The next room was large, and a bit dim, a large staircase dominating the room. Two staircases split off at the top, a brown double door at the base of them, atop the larger staircase. There was yet another staircase going down from underneath the large one, but the entrance was grated. On the wall the staircase faced, there was a set of double doors hanging open, another group of five kids stepping out. From the other side of the room, Eiji could here yet another group talking.

"You there, explain your situation!" demanded one boy from the middle entrance, in a black suit with pinstripes, his purple hair tied into a long ponytail. He pointed his finger at the other group, before noticing Oonishi's. He changed the direction of his finger, he added, "You as well!"

Coming into view from the other side was a boy with curly black hair under a campaign hat, wearing what seemed to be a park ranger uniform. "Calm yourself. There is no reason to be frustrated," he replied calmly.

"Oh, you think so?" the boy with the gloved hands snarled.

Oonishi looked twice at the girl who spoke up behind him, in bright clothing and covered head to toe in makeup. "Maybe he'll stop when his blood pressure reaches critical. Just let him grumble, we'll figure everything out. Probably," she said. Looking around, she spotted the other group. Her eyes widened as she gasped in surprised, "Sh-Shiro-kun!?"

The other group parted, giving a line of sight to a boy with tanned skin, bleached hair, a large, brown, backpack on his back, shorts, and a teal shirt. He awkwardly looked away in shame as she came for him, scratching his head, though her pace slowed as she saw his reaction, and she came to a stop a few feet from him, looking aside in uncertainty.

Kirifuji spoke up, saying, "Let's make it quick. Each of you has some kind of connection to a former Hope's Peak Academy Student. While putting your own Talents to use in the current situation, which has been dubbed 'The Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History', you were discovered and captured by one of the remaining members of Super High School Level Despair, or perhaps a minion or associate. Then, after a time period spent traveling, you were knocked unconscious, and woke up here. Would any exceptions to this please speak up? I'd like to be sure."

A girl in a hakama, in the same group as the Park Ranger and Backpacker, the kimono gold, her hakama more of a bloody shade, her light red hair fairly short, spoke first, saying, "Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'using ones Talents in this situation'? I am simply a Karuta player."

A small girl in pink, green, and white polka dotted pajamas, with a sleeping cap over her medium length blue hair, added, "Likewise. I mean, in the not using Talents to help anything, that is. Dreaming only really helps myself, I'm afraid. It's not even that unique."

A chubby girl close by to her, behind the purple haired boy, wearing a patched looking, multicolored top, her hair long, dark orange, and curly, grumbled dejectedly, "I don't know anyone who went to Hope's Peak Academy!"

The purple haired boy nodded, "Likewise, or at least not closely. If you count at least 'met', I suppose there's one."

Kirifuji pondered, before saying, "Well, at least I was right on one part."

"Well, you got any idea as to why we're here?" a bald kid in a lab coat near the Park Ranger asked.

Tsujimoto answered, "They might want us to use our Talents for something. I can't see it being anything good."

A boy with a topknot, wearing a black yukata, a burn scar on the side of his forehead, pondered aloud, "Are they desiring my craft for weapons?" He scoffed sarcastically, "A likely prospect, indeed! They'll get nothing but shoddy blades: I doubt any of them could recognize a good weapon to save their lives."

Mizunoe studied him, reiterating, "Make something bad on purpose?" He then grinned, "Good idea."

A girl with wavy brown hair, tanned skin, a buxom frame, wearing short-shorts and sleeveless shirt, a raincoat tied around her waist shook her head, saying, "Well, they can't want all of our Talents. They wouldn't want to kill us, would they?"

"Why would we do that?" rang a feminine sixteenth voice, from above. The 'we' echoed in Oonishi's mind, making him fear the worst.

"Wait, that voice..." the girl with the multicolored top and black skirt mumbled.

There was a sliding noise as one of the two grates blocking the upper stair pathway rose up. There was the clack of boots on the ground as someone descended. Oonishi dared to look, along with fourteen other sets of eyes, spotting her as she stopped in front of the brown double door. She had her right hand on her hip, fingers decorated with long, red, false fingernails. The other was wrapped in heavy bandages, from elbow to fingertips. She wore a short red skirt, more bandages wrapped around her upper legs. Over her black shirt was a loose, black and white tie. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into two large pigtails, and her right eye was covered in bandages covering that corner of her face. Oonishi's eyes widened when he recognized her, partially by the hairclips blinding her pigtails, resembling a certain bear.

"E-Enoshima Junko!?" Tomoe gasped in shock.

"B-but, she's supposed to be dead!" the bald boy gasped, looking at her with fear.

"Suicide, as I recall. It seems it was a farce," the Park Ranger noted, a grim expression on his face.

The boy with the backpack scratched his head, "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

The girl in the hakama nodded, "You are aware the world outside is in ruins, yes?"

The Backpacker snarled, "I ain't that out of the loop. Until a week ago, I hadn't been in Japan for a couple years, so don't patronize me."

The girl with dark orange hair and spectacles grumbled, "But they took over all of the television broadcasts!" The Backpacker shrugged.

The boy with the ponytail sighed, "Long story short, it's her fault. All of it."

Proudly, Junko declared, fists on her hips, "Alas, it is true. I did it. I put the 78th Class through hell, but they resisted me, and with my plans crumbled, I couldn't help but kill myself out of Despair!"

"So, basically, you're a ghost?" the girl in the sleeping cap said as she took it off, looking at the inside. Appearing to learn something from her hat, she mumbled, "Oh, it seems you are real. How strange."

Putting her hand over her face, two fingers between her eyes, thumb pointing out to the side, she said deeply, "Believe whatever you want, for I, Junko-sama, am as unkillable as the concept of Despair itself. As long as Despair exists, I shall, for Despair lies deep in the hearts of every human. I. Am. Despair."

Kirifuji chortled, "A clear case of 8th Grade Syndrome if I ever saw it."

"Eh? N-nuh uh!" Cherry Blossom Kazarina gasped.

"Not you," Kirifuji hissed.

Fingers curled into paws, hands raised up to her mouth, Junko said in a cutsey voice, "Not me either, right, Kiriririfujijiji-chan?"

"E-excuse me?" Shinichi stuttered.

"Sorry, I bit my tongue," Enoshima giggled.

The boy with the ponytail finally shouted, "Get to the point, would you!? What do you want with me!? Why...why did..." he trailed off, looking away, taking a breath and shuddering.

"Why did I have the whooooooooole Akutsume Hitman Family killed? Or the residents of Torimari Shelter? Or have the Misty Green Forest burned down?" she asked rhetorically. Changing moods again, she became downcast, grumbling, "Why did I do that? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy..."

"D-does it have to do with Hope's Peak Academy?" Tsujimoto asked.

Junko nodded, seeming to sink even further into depression, "Ah, that was it...So sad, so many people died because just a few tried to stop us...If they'd have just listened to all of our threats and Despaired, they could have stopped it..." Suddenly whipping out a pair of glasses, she began to say concisely, "That's right, for you see: we at Super High School Level Despair naturally revel in causing Despair. So when an equal and opposite Hope comes along, we must do everything in our power to crush it. But they were all quite cowardly and incompetent, so they got help, in the form of you. Hope's Peak Academy graduates indeed: they couldn't get one thing done without the help of a bunch of Middle Schoolers."

"D-don't try to pin this on them!" Oonishi said, despite himself.

Adjusting her glasses, Junko continued, "Oh, you think I'm wrong? Fifteen of you with Super High School Level Talents, fifteen of you put into positions of prominence in the terrifying regime by fifteen former Hope's Peak Students. Excuse me, fourteen."

"Exactly! I have nothing to do with this!" the girl with the multicolored top insisted.

Junko pulled out a folder, Hope's Peak Emblem on the front. "Tachibana Chiyoko, Tachibana Chiyoko...aha! Here we are. Connection: Yamamoto Shiki, 73rd Class Super High School Level Radio Host, the son of your father's cousin," she explained. "That's why you were targeted, plain and simple. That: and your Talent."

Tachibana, in shocked horror, stammered, "T-that's bullcrap! You're telling me you killed by family and crew for...some random guy!?" She clutched at her head, unable to cope with the realization.

"Anyone else in doubt?" she asked. Before anyone could even respond, she spoke, "Ah yes, Akutsume Sora, your mentor was once Shiata Gotou, 38th Class Super High School Level Sniper. Taiyoshi Nijiko: your cousin, Samidare Konami, 70th Class Super High School Level Sailor. The rest of you are quite aware of your connection, I'm not wrong."

"H-how did you know I was gonna ask?" Taiyoshi gasped, a bit surprised.

Putting away her glasses, Junko crossed her arms over her chest, pinky and pointer fingers extended, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, yelling, "Cause it's as obvious as yer tits!" She continued to explain, "Don't ya get it? Yer being used! They don't care! Ya hardly know em, they've been avoidin' ya, whatever! Y'all 'r just pawns, scapegoats to piss us Super High School Level Despairs off so your folks could work in peace, without a bunch a snot noses running around whining, 'Whaaaaa, I want to go back to school and have a normal life! Whaaaaa, my friends are dead!'"

"Supermodel is lying!" Mizunoe glared.

"You just don't wanna admit it's true! Cuz the truth hurts worse than cactus needles under your fingernails!" Junko spat.

The makeup clad girl grimaced in pain. The bald scientist noted, "You imagined it, didn't you?"

Kirifuji snorted, "Stop twisting things against our relatives. You think you understand my father better than I? You have another thing coming."

Enoshima's lip quivered, and after a moment, tears shot out of her uncovered eye, while the cloth eyepatch over the other simply became moist. She wiped at them, blubbering, "B-but if you don't l-listen to me, y-you're just g-g-g-going to go along b-blinded by Hope! H-Hope that everything is going to be ok-k-kay! I-isn't that so s-sad? Like a wittle mommy cat on a rainy night, l-lying on the r-road with its l-lower t-t-t-torso all crushed from a c-car thinking 'I-it's so c-cold, b-but I've got m-mouths to f-feeeeeeeed! I H-hope those lights going r-real fast don't h-urt me again!'"

There was silence. Junko shifted moods again, drying her eyes instantly before whipping out a pair of glasses once more, "Because that's what Hope does. Optimism based on instinct, the content feeling of the common man. Perfectly fine with living a normal life, doing nothing of importance or value, in Hopes that something Lucky will happen before something Unlucky does." Removing her glasses and putting her hand over her face, she continued, "But all of you, you're above such frivolous Hopes, aren't you? You paved your own way in life through skill and hard work, not Hope. And what has Hope done for you? You know, perhaps if it was instead 'Despair's Peak Academy', I would be trying to convince you to join the side of Hope right now. Perhaps Hope's Peak has spent the last decades attempting to sway popular opinion. Don't act like 'Hope' is always in the right."

Suddenly wrapping her arms around herself, she said as if in ecstasy, "Why follow your sad Hopes if all it gets you is Despair? Why not just revel in the Despair? Despair is life! Freedom! Pleasure! Oh, it's like nothing else in the whole Universe! Live in the Now! Not the Future! Because the Future holds nothing but Despair either! Just the way I like it."

She wiped away a bit of drool as the kidnapped kids stood in shocked silence. Oonishi wasn't even sure how to respond. His mind flashed to his father, and all he got was doubts and fears. How long had it been since he'd heard from him? Hadn't Kirifuji Yuuji said they might have the chance to visit? What came of that? Oonishi gnashed his teeth, trying to hold onto his Hope, his eyes tightly shut as he gripped the sides of his head. Seeing this, she laughed, "Yes! You know you want to. Join me. Join Super High School Level Despair, Oonishi."

"You know, you're not wrong," came a voice. Oonishi looked over to the boy known as Akutsume, who's serious look was replaced with a mad smile. "Rebuild my family? What would be the point? Everyone's a killer nowadays. But...I could still kill, couldn't I? They abhorred the thought of killing for pleasure, but is killing for profit not just as bad? Worse even! Greed is a sin! But what's wrong with enjoying yourself? Isn't that to be expected? Poison and shooting gets old after a while." He began to shake with laughter, "Bludgeoning, crushing, burning, shocking, twisting, ripping, stabbing, slashing, tearing, popping, breaking, snapping, drowning..."

"That's the spirit!" Junko laughed gleefully. "Don't you want to make him pay? The man you met once, then calls back years later expecting you to just help him?" she hissed.

Akutsume laughed, walking towards the stairs, nodding, "No, I don't think I'd mind in the least." He stopped at the bottom, turning back to the others.

"You..." The boy with the topknot snarled, "I hope you die like a dog!"

"Such a weak will. How disappointing," Kirifuji sighed.

Akutsume snorted, "You call me weak? I meet my challenges head on, and when forced into a difficult situation, sometimes a change in tactics is required. Hope, Hope's Peak, those graduates...they do nothing for me."

"And what makes you think Despair will?" the Forester cried out.

Akutsume pondered for a moment, before laughing, "Hope? No of course not, but attempting to assassinate members of Super High School Despair has hardly turned out well thus far. Yes, I think I'll have much better chances with a bunch of, what, Radio broadcasters? Sailors? Housekeepers for Godsakes! "

"Don't you touch Haruka you..." Saitou growled, taking a few steps towards him. A makeup covered hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him. "Let me go, Akira!" he demanded

The Forester put his hand in front of him, saying, "It's not worth it. If he wants to die, so be it." He looked back to Akutsume, saying, "Because death is all that awaits you on the side of Super High School Despair. Suicide seems to be common with them. Why are you so willing to throw your life away?"

Akutsume rolled his eyes, "You think I am? Why can't one live in Despair? I've already given up on improving my situation, but I can at least make it enjoyable, can't I?"

Junko laughed, "Yeah, yeah! What's the point of life if you aren't enjoying it!? You guys think those Future Foundation chumps are having fun!? What's the point of using your Talents in a world that doesn't appreciate them? Yeah, informative videos sure are fun to make, huh, Tachibana-chan? Running messages around this Japanese hell-scape sure is a blast, I'll bet, Taiyoshi-chan! Right?"

Slumping and downcast, she grumbled, "Some of you aren't even considering the possibilities of your Talents. You think you're useless." Pointing a finger, her voice deep and intense as she yelled, "You'd be surprised! A hand that slaps Karuta cards faster than a finger can pull a trigger? Come on, Kinashi-chan, don't underestimate a good body and mind! What kind of new, hilariously brutal agonizing Despair inducing tortures could a Dreamer come up with!? Lots, Katsuragi-chan! Go for some Super High School Level Police Brutality, Tsujimoto-chan! Saitou-chan, you know walking isn't the only thing you're good at. You've already done how many things to cause Despair without even thinking about it, like anyone would know!"

Saitou's eyes widened, "H-hey! How did...How!?" He glanced back at Akira, saying, "S-she's lying!"

"A cold reading, and you fell right into it," Kirifuji sighed shaking his head. Akira didn't say anything looking at Saitou with concern.

Suddenly wearing glasses again, Enoshima continued, "So willing to cheat and steal: with practice, you could be quite a fearsome man. Stellar physical and mental endurance, hands and feet hardened by the elements, improvisation, quick thinking...just shed your Hopes for the Future! Travel around the world, doing whatever you please! How different is that from what you've done so far?"

Saitou looked back at Akira again, before gritting his teeth a raising a hand, swatting her away. Shoving past the Forester, he moved towards the stairs. Reaching Akutsume, he began to climb them. "You think so, huh?" he mumbled.

Suddenly, he charged, taking several steps at a time, dropping his backpack, which hit the stairs and laid there. Reaching Junko, he raised a fist as the bandaged Supermodel gasped in shock, "Oh! My! God!" She dodged, bobbing and weaving through his strikes and grabs. As she stood at the top of the stairs, she dodged, shoving Saitou down the steps. They stairs became a flat slide, and he went down, crashing into his backpack. The object cushioned him, and he slide onto the flat ground, Akutsume standing above him.

The Hitman grinned as he kicked Saitou in the side, several times. Tears welling up, Junko sobbed, "N-no fighting! If anyone d-does that ag-g-g-gain, I'll have to k-k-kill them!"

As she bawled, Junko's threat clear, Akira went to Saitou's side, helping him up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm still a screw up, haven't changed a bit," Saitou grumbled, making Akira smile.

"Well, if it's an alliance you're after, you'll receive no help from me," Kirifuji insisted, crossing his arms and turning away.

Tomoe nodded in agreement, "The great Kazarina would never kill or cause Despair. I am the Cherry Blossom Girl who makes children smile!"

The boy with the topknot shook his head, "They day one of my weapons is used for Despair is the day I throw myself into a forge."

"But if it's Despair or death..." Taiyoshi mused grimly.

Understanding, the Forester nodded, "I can't help you, Enoshima. Kill me if you must, but please, allow the others to go free."

"Aw, I'm not gonna kill you, goofs!" Junko insisted.

Katsuragi scoffed, "Is that so? Well, then the choice is clear. Enoshima Junko: get a flesh eating virus, be amputated or all your limbs, have salt and glass shards rubbed in the wounds, then be thrown into a moldy, sand ditch."

The bald scientist pondered for a moment, before asking, "Wait, staphylococcus aureus or group A β-hemolytic streptococcus?"

"Speaking of goofs," Junko smiled, acting cutsey. "C'mon, Urushibara-chan, make me something nice! Haven't you wondered what it would be like, to infect a bunch of people, then laugh while they struggle to find a cure? Like that movie! You know the one, don't you, Oonishi-chan! You're so quiet. Whatcha thinkin' about? How much of a big meanyface your dad is?"

Oonishi frowned, looking away, mumbling, "No...I..." Biting his lip, he said, "Why I even here? I'm no good to anyone, Hope or Despair."

"Of course you are! Even a normal person can cause Despair! But you're not normal, you've got Talent!" Junko giggled. "Go ahead, pick someone and tell them how horrible they are, and reveal all their insecurities and weaknesses. Judge them! Make them squirm!"

Looking around, Oonishi saw all eyes on him. Kirifuji turned his gaze to Enoshima, beginning, "No, allow me. I see something of an identity crisis. You can't decide who you want to be, can you? I clear sign of a fractured mind. Anything to add, Oonishi-kun?"

Eiji thought for a moment, before saying, "Enoshima...you seem to be trying too hard. Your attempts to recruit us aren't really working, so you're just getting more and more afraid that you're going to fail. You...have something to prove, don't you?" He looked up, and the others followed his gaze to Enoshima.

Slumping, Junko groaned, "See? You're good. So good, it hurts. You don't even know how close to the mark you are. But I can't give up...I can't disappoint them...my friends...my senior..." Slapping her cheeks, she perked up, eyes rolling as she scoffed, "So, you've all just gone to Hope because I said you'd live? What if I lied? Or just decided to torture you. You really shouldn't be so trusting."

Kinashi spoke, "I think I am going to take the neutral path. If the sides shift, I may reconsider my stance."

Mizunoe grunted, "My last days will not be spent for the sake of Despair."

"Y-you're asking for too much, Enoshima!" Urushibara shook his head.

"Not that much," the chubby girl mumbled.

"What was that? Tachibanana-chan?" Junko asked, smiling as she leaned in, hand behind her ear.

The Director looked downward, saying, "I mean, movies can be cause for Despair: you see those gory clips online all the time and such, recorded from real things going on all the time. What if I made a movie, but made it real?" She giggled, "I've always wanted to do a dark comedy, but forget the special effects! Like, why just kill off a character? Kill the actor off too, while you're at it! Get all the raw emotion of method acting!" She cackled, "Hah! I can see it now!"

"You can't be that dumb, can you," Katsuragi sneered.

Tachibana headed to the stairs, laughing, "Huh!? What the hell do you know? You aren't an artist. Without limits, I can make the piece of my dreams!" Turning and facing the others, she giggled, "Isn't it exciting? Don't you want to see it? I'll pull emotions out of you that you didn't know you could feel!"

Kirifuji shook his head, "You poor, deluded fool."

Tachibana laughed, "I wouldn't expect you to understand, you know the guy who got you into this mess! Your connection whatever guy. Who the hell is Yamamoto!? He's gotta pay somehow."

The boy with the topknot shook his head, "So you throw yourself into the arms of people who kill their own without a second thought? You must have seen the fate of Ikusaba Mukuro: Enoshima Junko's own sister! Who's to say you won't meet a similar fate: a knife in the back. Or spear, as it may be."

Tachibana thought for a moment, before smiling again, "Hey, there's a thought! Dying in my own movie...I can work with that!"

Taiyoshi shook her head, "You...Super High School Level Despair...you're all nuts!"

Enoshima frowned, "No one else? You're all still stuck on your Hopes? All that effort for just two?" She looked away for a moment, before pulling out a pair of gasmasks, throwing them down to Tachibana and Akutsume. "Oh well, we'll figure out some way to make Future Foundation Despair. Upupupu." Pulling out one herself, she put it on as she laughed.

"W-what are you doing!?" the Park Ranger gasped. Before anyone could make a move, the grates opened, and a few canisters dropped into the room, two rolling from the lower grates, two being tossed from above. They landed on the ground, expelling a white smoke. Oonishi tried not to breathe it in, but he couldn't help. As soon as his senses began to twist, he knew it was too late. He felt himself collapse, and then, nothing.

* * *

Oonishi opened his eyes with a start, in his Dorm Room, the same one he'd fallen asleep in after taking Monokuma's pill. He took a deep, panicked breath. His mind was abuzz, as he sorted through the new information he could recall, from his time spent after the beginning of The Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History, up to January, almost a year after the Game of Mutual Killing at Hope's Peak Academy. Beyond the meeting with the supposedly dead Enoshima Junko, he didn't recall anything else between then and waking up in the Exam Building. But before he could try and get his bearings, he was faced with another concern. Right in front of him was a girl who was very out of place, in more ways than one. Not only was she not present in the meeting with Enoshima or the Hope's Peak File she'd had, which may very well have been the same on currently in the File Room, she was also on his bed, her face pained as she still slept, one of her arms over him. She was closer to his face than he'd remembered.

Lifting his own arm, he moved her arm aside, allowing him room to get up. As he moved, he felt stiff. He wasn't sure how long they'd been unconscious. He did feel something on his arm, however. Checking it out, he found a tube, a needle taped down, sticking into his arm, leading to an IV drip on a stand near his bed. There were two, in fact, the other attached to Kotobuki's arm on the other side of the bed. Gingerly removing his own, he looked around, seeing a black spot on the ground. Leaning down, he was relieved to see his glasses. As he put them on, he heard Kotobuki Kanata stir, groaning a bit. Eiji turned, sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to stand. His legs felt sore as he tried to move them. Before he could stand, he felt a hand grab his wrist, though not too roughly. Turning, he saw Kotobuki, propped up on one arm, the other at his wrist. Her expression was full of worry and fear.

"Don't leave me, Eiji-kun," she said anxiously.

Forcing a smile, Oonishi replied, "I'm not going anywhere, Kanata-chan." Reaching down, he helped take her IV drip off. She got up, sitting on her knees before she wrapped her arms around him.

"I remembered...what happened, before I came here..." she admitted.

Oonishi opened his mouth to say the same, but then he gasped as he remembered. "K-Kanata-chan! We have to find her!" he explained.

The Luckster backed away, shocked and confused. Suddenly, a look of horror crossed her face as she mumbled, "The...Super High School Level Despair Juniors? Are they...here?"

As if on cue, bells rang, echoing throughout the Building. The monitor above flashed, displaying static, and a silhouette, but it was not Monokuma's. As cheery voice rang out, thought it was not one Oonishi had heard over the system before, but after almost three weeks, he was quite familiar with it. "Good day, Super High School Level Despair Applicants! Have a nice trip? But now that you're back, we can begin for real! Please, join me in the Entrance Hall. See you soon~"

As the monitor switched off, the two were frozen in surprise. Kotobuki stammered, "Was that...that sounded like..."

Oonishi grabbed her wrist, saying, "I'll explain as soon as I can, but for now, we should go." Kotobuki looked at him, but nodded, trusting him.

The pair stood, leaving the room. Exiting into the hallway, they saw Katsuragi come out of her room across from them. She didn't even look at them for more than a moment before she headed towards the stairs up. The two followed, hearing three more pairs of footsteps behind them. The six made it to the Entrance Hall. Oonishi felt it strange: it was as if he was just here in memory, though there were differences between here and there. He glanced over to the girl's room door, wanting to check if it was really the same room he'd woken up in some time ago, but the same voice rang over the intercom again.

"Welcome, welcome, to the spotlight once more. At long last, the stars are assembled! Introducing, your esteemed Director, we move on to the final stage!"

As she finished, the red door suddenly burst open. Stepping out was a familiar, chubby girl with dark orange hair and spectacles. She still wore her black skirt and heels, but her multicolored top had been exchanged for one with more grim colors, the patched design now black and white, with a few spots of red. She stood at the top of the stairs, grinning as she looked down at the six. Tachibana Chiyoko laughed, "And...action!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading so far: this was easily one of my favorite, if not my abslute favorite chapter to write, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you're curious about the Junko situation, she did indeed die in Hope's Peak Academy, this isn't some sort of AU (well, no more than it already was). By the way, I have to admit, I had fun writing her here (even if it technically wasn't her). If you want more on what her deal was, check out the Author Notes! Outside of referencing the event, Junko won't be showing up like this again (or at all maybe? Who knows). The Author Notes for that do spoiler SDR2 though, so be warned: http://pastebin.com/fwrJN4MD
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, I will see you next time!


	24. 5-3: Super High School Level Despair and Super High School Level Hope

There was a stark silence in the Entrance Hall. Six of the surviving Applicants stared at the seventh, Tachibana, in shock. The Director blinked, tilting her head in confusion, before saying, "Er, it worked, right? The memory restoring pill?"

Oonishi nodded, bitterly replying, "Yeah, we saw the whole thing. That Despair Recruitment."

Kotobuki said fearfully, "Wait, you all know who the Super High School Level Despair Juniors are?"

Saitou nodded, still bandaged, grimacing, "Her, and Akutsume. Bastards!" He raised his leg, about to stomp forward, but looked at the stairs, halting as he decided against it.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsujimoto asked, confused.

Taiyoshi growled, "What are you even trying to do?"

Katsuragi spat, "Tachibana Chiyoko, I wish to for you to follow my earlier suggestion to _her_. It would certainly make me happy. I'll even preform the amputations myself." Kotobuki looked at her, a bit worried, and Yumi mused, "I was joking. But there is something else curious. Where was Kanata?"

Kotobuki looked around in confusion, asking, "Where was I when?"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Whoa. Whoa whoa. Slow down!" Tachibana chortled. "One question at a time, one at a time! Who, what, when, where, why, how. Let's start from the top: who! Me and you. But also them, those guys, and whats-her-face." Tachibana twirled her hands about, stopping them as she said, "The Super High School Level Alumni Connected Despair Exam: Produced and distributed by Super High School Level Despair! Starring: Kotobuki Kanata as the Super High School Level Luckster!" Kotobuki shuddered, but Tachibana continued. "Saitou Shiro as the Super High School Level Backpacker! Taiyoshi Nijiko as the Super High School Level Runner! Oonishi Eiji as the Super High School Level Critic! Katsuragi Yumi as the Super High School Level Dreamer! Tsujimoto Miyuki as the Super High School Level Junior Police Officer!" Spreading her arms out wide, she finished, "And the Director, also playing the main antagonist, Super High School Level Despair: Tachibana Chiyoko!" She giggled, "I guess you could just call me 'Super High School Level D. D-irector! D-espair!"

"D-emon," Kotobuki grumbled.

"D-eviant," Tsujimoto spat.

"D-astard," Oonishi hissed.

"D-ouche," Taiyoshi huffed.

"D-isgusting," Katsuragi shrugged.

"D-uh...you guys took all the good ones," Saitou mumbled.

Tachibana giggled, "Oh right, and those other guys too. Guess they were all just extras! Well, except for one...my poor little Ak-kun! To fall victim to an extra like Kirifuji...how awful!"

"That's not how it happened!" Tsujimoto growled.

"K-Kirifuji wasn't an extra!" Oonishi insisted.

Tachibana shrugged, "Eh. Whatever. Anyway, who else...oh right! Your connections to members of Future Foundation! That's why you're here. Well, except you, Kotobuki-chan, but you weren't even supposed to make it this far! That's what Ak-kun was preparing himself to do: take you out, and everyone else with her, Passing. You really are Lucky, huh?"

Taiyoshi shook her head, "You're perfectly fine with dying, huh?"

"And we know about our connections, she told us!" Saitou growled.

Kotobuki frowned, "Could someone tell me what you're talking about?" Tachibana didn't bother to respond, brushing her off.

Oonishi offered, "We were all captured by Super High School Level Despair. They wanted to turn us to Despair, so they did horrible things to us." He stopped for a moment, shuddering, before finishing, "They wanted us to turn and drive our relatives into Despair, to keep them from trying to take out Super High School Level Despair. But they...failed?"

"Despair this, Despair that... It's making me sick," Tsujimoto gagged.

Ignoring her, Tachibana replied, "Have we failed now? If we can't make them Despair by turning you against them, well, we'll just have to kill you all instead, won't we? It's the next best thing," Tachibana giggled. "I wonder if any of them have fallen into Despair after watching someone they liked so much break down after being revealed a killer. Tomoe cracking was my favorite! She was all crying and stuff. Oh, and the way she tried to save face at the end: priceless!"

Saitou opened his mouth, asking, "How-"

"How? How!? Are we done with the 'who' yet? Hmm? Hmmmmmm?" Tachibana snapped. Cracking a smile, she said, "Who indeed."

"Your Seniors," Kotobuki said.

Tachibana shrugged, "What about them?"

Kotobuki asked, "Where are they? What are there doing? How are the involved in this?"

Tachibana sighed, "The rest of Super High School Level Despair had other irons in the fire. Something to do with Hope, they weren't very clear, but they gave me and Ak-kun what we needed for our lovely little broadcast before they left, at least. There's nothing more to say really, I don't know a thing! 'Who' knows if anyone but Future Foundation is even watching the broadcast? Well, I'm recording it, of course, so someone will find it one way or another, no matter how many times they have to take the show off the air. How awful, leaving everyone in suspense to horde the good stuff for themselves!"

Moving on, she, said, "Then...'what'? The Super High School Level Alumni Connected Despair Exam, that's what! My magnum opus, filled with blood, sweat, tears...not all my own, mind. Of course, I couldn't care less about recruiting you, you're all lost causes as far as I'm concerned! Not a shred of Despair in you. So pathetic. But well, we couldn't just say, 'oh, you get your own Game of Killing too, despite not having anything to do with Hope's Peak Academy'. So, after a long three seconds of thought, we came up with the idea of the Hope's Peak Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing! What better way to kill off a girl who wants nothing more than to go to Hope's Peak by saying she could go if she just bumped off someone else. She'd never be able to kill Ak-kun, who'd have no trouble unveiling a dummy like her as the Culprit. Piece of cake. And if that didn't work, we had Monokuma's added incentive, the secret Kotobuki Kanata Killer Prize! The fact that you survived this long is something, huh?" Kotobuki frowned, hand clenched into a fist.

Katsuragi wondered aloud, "Hmm, speaking of the bear, I wonder who is controlling him."

"Oh! You mean my crew! They've been behind the scenes to whole time, watching everything, controlling Monokuma, preparing sets for executions. All that stuff, you know? We had to make one execution for everyone, just in case, even Ak-kun and I! Then we pull them out when we need it. There are some special effects going on too. As for Monokuma himself, his actors have been brutally drilled with his personality, using clips from the 78th Class Mutual Killing Game broadcast, played on end for hours and hours. But he still didn't turn out quite the same...oh well!"

Realizing something, Oonishi gasped, "You...you even killed Akutsume!"

Tachibana frowned, "Well, you made me do it! You could have just let him trick you into thinking Oonishi did it and died like you were supposed to." She continued to grumble, "What was I supposed to do, reveal everything halfway through? It's not like the rules don't apply to us, just because we're masterminding everything. It's called being fair." Looking around, she said "As for the 'when': it is currently the afternoon of March 23rd, 2013. Four whole days since you guys took the memory restoring pill. More than two weeks after the first time I told you the date. Had to prove to the audience that this was live: there were some doubts," she explained. "Good thing I got those IV drips on you, or else you'd have woken up as shriveled husks!" she boasted.

Saitou pondered in confusion, "Why knock us out that long?"

"Why!?" Tachibana snapped again.

Saitou thought for a moment, before rephrasing, "For 'what' purpose?"

Tachibana grinned, "Oh, sneaky sneaky! Well, that's obvious, isn't it!? If I didn't give your minds time to recover after the rush of memories, your brains might have melted when you woke up. Or maybe you would have just had a migraine, who knows!"

Tsujimoto gasped, "You didn't take the pill!?"

Tachibana smiled, "Nope! Mine was just sugar! Almost as sweet as me~. That's why I positioned myself so I could take the first one: it was larger than the other ones so I could see it easier. I had to stay up all four days though. Do you know how boring it was to wait so long? More than three whole days with this place to myself. It was so dull, with nothing to do. I mean, what's the fun of running around in nothing but my underwear if there isn't the chance of being spotted?" She looked around at the silent faces, before answering the unasked, "...Yes, I did, by the way... I know you're picturing it! Oh, Oonishi-chan, you're turning a little pink!"

"S-stop it!" Oonishi retorted, Hoping he wasn't.

Tachibana giggled for a moment, before continuing, "You see, I never had my memories erased in the first place. I've recalled everything from the beginning: every bit of exposition, every second I've seen of The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event, even our time locked up together, allowing me to get to know you. Who knows what that drug would have done if I'd taken it for real. It's not like it's been fully tested."

"Excuse me now?" Katsuragi spoke up.

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, what are you talking about?"

"Er, just a few weeks, right? That's how long we've been in here," Tsujmoto hoped. "You're not confused, are you?"

Tachibana tilted her head, confused. She crossed her arms, staring at the incredulously, "Wait...you don't remember? All the laughs? The slow, relaxing days? The games? The shenanigans? I mean sure, we argued sometimes, moped a bit, but...you don't remember?" Looking around, she only saw expressions of confusion. Shaking her head, she explained, "What do you think happened in between now and a few weeks when we were all captured? Your memories of being captured during The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event and everything after were taken. You were told that you were being locked in a shelter, to avoid catastrophe. You whined and complained for a while, but eventually, you settled into it. Then, less than a month ago, your memories were wiped again, this time of everything from the beginning of the Worst Event onwards, to cut your personal ties so you'd be willing to kill. Maybe something weird happened with the wipe, or the pill. I've never heard of someone getting their memories taken twice aside from you, so..."

With one last, deep sigh, she shrugged, "Well, I guess it can't be helped! Hell, this might make things even more interesting!"

"What do you mean?" Katsuragi asked intently, with a slight bit of worry.

"Who cares?" Tachibana chortled. Katsuragi shrugged. Tachibana continued, "And now for the fun part. Why? Why? Why 'why'. Why? Because! Actually, I think I already got that down. You're here to make your relatives Despair. Except Kotobuki, who is here to make it a full Class. We had to trip up Future Foundation somehow! Make them think you were scouted by chance or whatever silly theory they came up with. I really Hope they're all panicking trying to find the 79th Class. I wonder what those kids are getting into."

"No, stop lying! No one knows where the 79th Class is, not even Super High School Level Despair!" Kotobuki insisted. She repressed a shudder, as if thinking about something horrible.

Katsuragi opened her mouth to say something, but Tachibana interrupted, pointing out, "How do you figure? Are you sure you weren't lied too?" Kotobuki didn't reply. "Thought not!" Tachibana added.

"Why...why did you fall to Despair in the first place?" Oonishi finally asked.

Tachibana smiled slightly, "Oh come on, didn't I explain it well enough? I was just making videos to try and keep the masses from being too retarded with everything going on. Then, Super High School Level Despair rolled along, killed my crew, family and captured me. Why? Because I happened to be distantly related to someone who went to Hope's Peak. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo! Not like I was having the best time making those little infomercials, dumbing them down so a plebeian could understand them. Any attempts to make them cooler were just shot down, for not being 'to the point' enough. I just didn't care! But Super High School Level Despair...they gave me a reason to care about my work again, even if everyone hates it! And I get to star in it too! It was so funny: you all fell for it hard. Ak-kun was in on it from the beginning too, every one of his memories intact. We played our parts so magnificently! Ak-kun was the best, especially during that Trial."

Taiyoshi noted, "So...which is the real you? The one who was all mopey back then or the cheery one we've known before today?"

"Both!" Tachibana laughed. "Well, to be more accurate, I'd say the one you've known. But I was practically already Despairing by the time I first ran into you guys, so it was no wonder I was all mopey. I had to be all humorous and carefree since then, because I couldn't stop laughing! I mean, when we told you about Super High School Level Despair, I could have busted a gut! My tongue bled from biting it too hard. Kinashi even called it! Looked right at Ak-kun all inquisitively!" She covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing, but continued to shake with giggles.

"Wait, you mean, after the second Trial?" Oonishi said in surprise.

Tachibana stopped, answering, "Yup! You know, there was no message recorded on that thing when we put it there. That would have been way to huge of a coincidence, for the recorder to play its message, broadcast it, and neither of us notice while I held it. Why were Ak-kun and I out of bed before breakfast anyway? Well, we just wanted to screw with you some more. Best part? The Radio Room actually works! Shame only I know how to use it, with Ak-kun dead," Tachibana laughed. "What else did we do to mess with you? Oh, Ak-kun taking the File? You know why he went straight there now, it wasn't just some coincidence he ended up there so quickly. You'd have found it somehow eventually though: I just wanted to help you guys, give you a couple clues, but you figured out the connection thing on your own. Took you long enough. Come on Kotobuki-chan, you should have recognized all the surnames. Gosh, so dumb. How does it feel to rank behind Saitou and me in IQ?"

"You..." Saitou hissed.

"Me! And watching you all scramble around freaking out from all the messages was great. And our friends at the Super High School of Despair had a blast putting together that Murder Textbook. Aren't you guys being kind of disrespectful, not using all that sweet knowledge? Come on, I wanna see someone do the oven trick!"

"Why...why are you targeting me?" Kotobuki said as she stared sternly.

"Because...I mean, don't get me wrong, you're kind of okay sometimes, but all your preaching about Hope and that annoying energy. Sheesh! I'd kill you myself if I wasn't waiting until my glorious reveal. Plus, I wanted to see someone else do it, or you to try. That's what the first incentive was for, like I said, but you didn't bite. You doubted everything right off the bat, and Oonishi helped cook up with a few theories himself. I doubt anyone really bought it. But a murder still happened, without me or Ak-kun having to do much at all! Then there was the time and date. Man, what a lazy one, but I think the lack of memories got you more rustled anyway. The Murder Textbook was more fun! To tickle all your murder fantasies, but the only one who took it wanted everyone to live. The pistols...well, we've still got those!" She lifted two fingers, leveling them at her head, miming a suicide, "Boom, dead, that's all it takes."

Finishing she grinned, "And the last incentive..."

"Our memories," Tsujimoto proposed.

"Bzzzt! Wrong!" Chiyoko smiled. Her grin faded, and she became serious, her smile toned down. "The real incentive...is me. Super High School Level Despair. Your mortal enemy, the person who put you in this mess. And now that you don't remember me, it's even more fun! No sweet memories of cute moments to hold you back, just pure, unrivaled disgust and revulsion." Her smile widened, "Kill me. Go on, take my life. Take vengeance for all of them that died so far. But don't get me wrong, this isn't atonement or any Hopeful crap like that. Because, a few hours after my body is discovered...there _will_ be a Trial, oh yes. The rules haven't changed. Who would blame you for killing me? Maybe you guys will decide on someone to take my life, effectively letting them free, or driving a knife in their back after they do the deed, and let them get Punished. Maybe you guys will fight over it! Oh, that'd be great. Or maybe...you'd just wait here in misery, trying to come up with something to do. But guess what! That time limit? Sure, there's no term to start, but we can't just go on without suspense, and live our lives here in peace. This broadcast can't go on forever! Nothing good ever does. I mean, they say all good things come to an end, don't they? So that's that, you have until 11:59 PM, March 28th. If no one Passes by then, everyone dies! Yaaaaay!"

The rest of the Applicants stared in silence, processing her words.

"You're insane!" Taiyoshi finally spat.

Tachibana shrugged, "They say all great artists are, don't they? Right, Oonishi-chan? I mean, wouldn't a sane person just create a normal, boring work? Are any of you even sane? As if everything you do is completely normal, with all your Talents and whatnot. I just want to make a work that will be remembered for all time...a true masterpiece, displaying young, Talented boys and girls pushed so far... No, I want to do even more!" Sarcastically, she requested, "Please, don't kill me! I wanna make more movies and TV broadcasts! Just off yourselves so I can walk out of here! Me, the lone survivor. Or, maybe you could convince me into staying here with one or two of you here for eternity. Yeah, Oonishi-chan, let's do that! We've got a wedding to plan!" Oonishi looked away, clearly repulsed. Tachibana frowned, "Aw. Oh well, Saitou-chan can come marry me too! You can't love a dead girl forever, Saitou-chan."

"You'll be a dead girl if I ever get to you!" Saitou snarled. "Someone else better get to her first. I'm not even going to bother with the stupid gun! I'll just friggin' strangle her!" he raged. Tsujimoto grabbed him by the arm, causing him to grimace in pain.

Looking at his still bandaged arms, Taiyoshi scoffed, "Yeah, good luck with that."

The seven stood in silence for a few moments, before Tachibana took a breath, saying, "Man, now I'm thirsty from all the words." She snapped her fingers, and the stairs became a slide. Tachibana took a few steps and hopped on, sliding down, nearly losing her balance as she came to a stop near the others. With a smile, she asked, "So, what's for dinner? I haven't had a real meal in ages."

Oonishi shook his head, not believing what she had just suggested. Kotobuki gave her one more angry look, before turning and heading away, going downstairs.

Tachibana pleaded, "H-hey, you're gonna feed me, right?"

Katsuragi hissed, "You can eat food out of Emergency Storage, or your own fecal matter for all I care." Turning away as well, she went down as well.

Tachibana yipped, "Ouch! It burns!" Letting out a sigh, she said, "Fine, fine, have it your way." With a wave, the stairs returned to normal, and she ascended, leaving the others alone. Quietly, Saitou, Tsujimoto, Taiyoshi, and Oonishi headed downstairs, arriving in the Dining Hall. With Kotobuki presumably in the Kitchen, the five sat, still trying to absorb the series of events.

Saitou spoke first, saying, "Okay, let me get this all straight. That Enoshima skank-"

"Er, one moment," Oonishi interrupted, "Sorry, but should we wait for Kanata? I want to hear her side of things. She wasn't with us when we met Enoshima. Kanata might not even know she's still alive." Oonishi hadn't even considered it himself. It was a chilling thought: that _The_ Super High School Level Despair could still be alive.

"Alright, makes sense," Taiyoshi nodded.

Looking at the Backpacker, Tsujimoto asked, "Saitou-san, how are your burns?"

Shiro sighed, "Still hurting when I move. I can walk mostly fine though, so don't worry about that. I think sleeping it off helped a lot."

"The bandages haven't been changed in a while, so let's worry about that after dinner, okay?" Tsujimoto suggested.

Katsuragi let out a sudden grunt, saying, "If that pill messed up my sleep schedule, I am going to be very mad."

Thinking about it, Oonishi reasoned, "Well, you've been fine every other time you've been knocked out, right? Isn't it twice now? At least?"

Katsuragi pondered, before saying, "True. Very well, it seems Tachibana Chiyoko will not die by my hands. Maybe."

"T-that's how mad you get when someone interrupts your sleep schedule, huh?" Tsujimoto said with a bit of wariness.

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, before admitting, "Almost." Seeing Tsujimoto frown, she reassured her, "I'm only joking."

Taiyoshi spoke up, "What should we do about her though? Tie her up so she doesn't try anything funny?"

Saitou smiled, "There's a thought I can get behind." Expression turning more serious, he postulated, "Who knows what she can be capable of? I mean, she got those IV's into our room without our keys. She could snatch something from Toyoguchi's room, couldn't she?"

After a moment, Oonishi suggested, "Hey, what if we put something on his door that would tell us when someone used it? Like, maybe put a little flour on it, on the back part you can see easily if you know what to look for. If it ever gets disturbed, we'll know someone tried something."

After a few moments, Taiyoshi, a bit uncertain, said, "I dunno. If she sees it, she can just replace it, can't she?"

Katsuragi suggested, "Then we use something she can't replace. For example, there must be some spice in the Kitchen Kotobuki is not fond of. Use that, and dispose of the rest. Even if she replaced it with a similar one, we could tell by smell if it were replaced or not."

Tsujimoto replied, "That's a good idea, but we should probably wash the doorknob before we go sniffing it. Germs, you know."

Saitou grinned, "You channeling Urushibara there?" As the table quieted, he sighed, frowning, "That dumbass... I can't even get mad at him, he was just afraid. Bastard could have waited a little longer before trying anything though, couldn't he?"

The fallen mood rose with the arrival of dinner. Kotobuki had done something a bit simple...curry. No one had to heart to voice their disappointment, but Oonishi had to admit something after taking the first bite, saying, "Better than mine." Kotobuki smiled slightly at the compliment.

After a few quick bites, Saitou spoke up again, "So, like I was trying to say before, I wanted to get my head wrapped around everything. So, everything started in April, 2011, right?"

Oonishi nodded, "Hope's Peak Academy's Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event."

Taiyoshi continued, "And that led to the Worst Event in Human History? Or aren't they the same thing?"

Katsuragi clarified, "I'm not sure if either can be classified by a single event. But what's important was that it happened. But somehow, we all survived beyond it, living this long."

Kotobuki explained, "My parents took me too my grandma's place in the mountains. I was there until last month."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Okay, but before that, we were all about, trying to stop Super High School Level Despair, right? Or do something to keep Hope alive." Kotobuki leaned in, suddenly curious.

Oonishi sighed, "I was at my old school, which was converted into a shelter."

Taiyoshi blinked, before guessing, "Torimari?" Oonishi nodded grimly. Likely remembering what Enoshima has said, Taiyoshi didn't press the matter.

Saitou shook his head, "I was over in South America by that time. I didn't even hear about anything until I finally found a town that wasn't smoking when I saw it in the distance. A pillar of smoke isn't exactly inviting, you know? So I think I just wandered that continent, not really sure what to do with myself, but I know I thought about Akira and Haruka a lot."

Taiyoshi said, "I wasn't doing anything until the broadcasts went down. When they did, I started running messages between safe places across the country."

"Ah!" Oonishi suddenly gasped in shock. "I think I saw you once, at a distance. You were running so fast though, I probably wouldn't have recognized you," he said.

Taiyoshi shook her head, "Jeez, took you long enough. I thought Enoshima was talking about me when she mentioned it, but there weren't that many shelters, and it didn't really seem special compared to the others either, so I didn't know why something happened there."

Kotobuki suddenly stared, "E-Enoshima!? You don't mean...her? The 78th Class Super High School Level Supermodel? _The_ Super High School Level Despair?"

Oonishi began, "I'm not sure myself, but-"

Saitou interrupted, "Hey, we'll get there."

Oonishi stopped, bowing slightly in apology to Kotobuki, before saying, "Anyway, Tsujimoto-san, you were trying to nab some of the members of Super High School Level Despair, right?" The Junior Police Officer nodded.

"And I never did anything but dream," Katsuragi sighed. "Anyway, from there, the signals were hijacked, and eventually they started showing the 78th Class' Game of Mutual Killing. Everyone saw Enoshima Junko appear to die, convincing even members of Super High School Level Despair."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, a lot of them killed themselves."

"But some didn't..." Kotobuki said suddenly. "They wanted to keep Super High School Level Despair going, even when threatened to be wiped out, or worse, _he_ wasn't clear. Even worse, they wanted to get Talents with connections to their foes, the Future Foundation," she finished, looking around.

"They captured us," Oonishi confirmed. "They brought us here...maybe, I still need to check something. I'll do it after we finish. They had all fifteen of us, and before they brought us here, they did horrible things to try and make us Despair." Kotobuki nodded, he'd already said as much.

Saitou shrugged, "What could they do to me? It sounds like they avoided touching our Hope's Peak connections."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah, I mean, wouldn't that defeat the point? They chose to capture us to get at them, without the trouble of actually getting to them." She continued, "Anyway, they couldn't do much to me either. They tried though, broke my bike. I loved that thing, but you have to admit, Akutsume got it infinitely worse..."

Kotobuki waited to hear, when Katsuragi revealed, "His whole family of Hitmen was killed somehow. I'm still not sure how I feel about it: on one hand, they were all murderers, professional or not, but on the other, Akutsume...what was his first name? The one we met; he might have turned out differently had they been alive."

Taiyoshi sighed, "My parents were dead by the time I got grabbed, maybe. I was too far away from them to do anything about it, but the guys who nabbed me might have been lying..."

A few eyes turned to Katsuragi, who shrugged, "I was sleeping, and I woke up in my group before we met Enoshima. I presume my grandfather is fine, unless he died of natural causes. He's pushing ninety by now. I have no idea about the rest of my family. My brother...no idea."

Oonishi frowned, knowing he was the only one who hadn't fully elaborated. "I...got everyone killed. I couldn't warn them in time," he admitted, staring blankly at his mostly eaten plate of food. Without full details, no one could comfort him, but no one dared ask for more information.

Kotobuki asked, "S-so, when was this?"

Saitou said, "I got nabbed in January. Guess they found me since I was trying to get a boat to try and head to Japan. Well, I guess I did, now that I think about it, I'm here, aren't I?" There were a number of nods from the others, confirming the month.

Kotobuki sighed, "It was February for me..."

"So if we were first chronologically, I guess we should explain what happened," Tsujimoto suggested.

Oonishi nodded, beginning. He explained everything, how they woke up separated into three groups, how Enoshima Junko, covered in bandages, tried to turn them against their family in the Future Foundation, succeeding in two cases, before knocking them out as they stood against Despair.

Kotobuki nodded, understanding, "So...they wanted a full Class for some reason, probably to throw off Future Foundation. They started looking for a Luckster, and...they found one." Kotobuki didn't seem too keen on revealing details.

Oonishi changed the subject, keeping off unstable ground, saying, "A-anyway, then we had our memories altered, thinking we were put into another shelter with each other. Akutsume and Tachibana acted normal around us, learning our quirks, trying to come up with ways to get us to kill each other. Then they altered our memories again, and we woke up in that opening room..."

Saitou nodded, saying, "Okay, so what we don't know: where's Enoshima Junko? How have things been going outside since February? How are we going to get out of here?"

Looking at the clock, Katsuragi said, "Let's sleep on it. Maybe we'll come up with something tomorrow."

At that, Kotobuki suddenly stood, heading out, leaving the dishes. "K-Kanata-chan?" Oonishi called, standing as if to go after her. He looked around, seeing the others look at him expectantly. Starting to get the hint, Oonishi followed.

Exiting into the hallway, he saw Kotobuki turn the corner to her room. "Kanata-chan!" he called out again. As she was around the corner, he couldn't tell if she'd stopped or kept going. He picked up his pace, seeing her as she opened her door. "Kotobuki-chan, please!" he called once more.

She froze, not looking at him or moving as he approached. "You're worrying me Kotobuki-chan. This isn't like you. You're not...thinking about doing anything, are you?" Oonishi asked.

Kotobuki suddenly looked at him in fear, saying, "N-no! I wouldn't! You know I wouldn't, Eiji-kun."

Oonishi frowned, "I didn't say anything..."

Kotobuki's hands shook, and she looked down. She muttered, "It's not her... It's him. He...he wanted me...to be a Hero, a Hero of Hope."

Oonishi pondered that thought for a moment, before saying, "Like...him? That Super High School Level Hope, Naegi?" Remembering the first thing she said to him, several weeks ago, Oonishi smiled, "I think it fits you, Kanata-chan."

His words didn't seem to please Kotobuki any. "I don't know if...that's what I want right now." She replied. Suddenly, she shook her head, forcing a smile as she moved to her room, "C-can we talk tomorrow, Eiji-kun? I just need some...time: time to think. I'm sorry, Eiji-kun." He opened his mouth to reply, but she closed the door. Oonishi slumped, not sure what to think about her mood. He stayed there for a few moments, more than a bit worried for her.

"Aw, poor baby. I wonder if she's in Despair? Despairing over Hope, now isn't that something?" a voice from nearby suddenly spoke up. Oonishi turned rapidly, looking right at Tachibana Chiyoko, a usual grin plastered on her face.

"Attention please. It is now 10:00 PM. It is currently nighttime. The Dining Hall is now off-limits, and the door will be locked momentarily. The water in the showers has been turned off until morning. The lights outside the Dorms will be dimmed in ten minutes, so take care. And with that, good night and sweet dreams~"

Tachibana shouted, "You heard the bear: get to bed!"

Oonishi let out a long sigh, "I'd prefer if you just left me alone."

"Aw, you gonna mope too? You better gimme those glasses," she said, reaching for him.

Oonishi swatted her hand away, grunting, "What do you think you're trying to pull?"

Tachibana shrugged, "Gosh. Just because I'm me and you're you, we can't have a civil conversation? How rude." In a mock huff, she plodded off, entering her room and slamming the door. Shaking his head, Oonishi sighed, before remembering one last thing he wanted to do. He moved upstairs, to the First Floor. Taking a look upwards, he saw the set of double doors to the Trial Room. Turning to his right, there was the woman's bathroom. He opened the door, taking a look particularly at the hinges and the doorframe. However, there were no dents or signs of any Mizunoe's damage at all. In fact, it might not have even been touched. It had either been replaced completely, or it wasn't the same door.

Not sure what to make of that, he finally resigned, and headed to his room. Crawling into the bed, his heart fluttered as he remembered he'd just spent more than three days here with Kotobuki. As he slept, he switched between worrying about her, and worrying about this whole, bizarre situation.

* * *

The morning after they woke from the pill induced rest, Oonishi woke up on his own, without the help of the morning announcement. He wasn't quite sure if he'd slept through it or if it wasn't quite seven yet until he checked his watch, finding that he was up a bit early. Not sure what to do with himself, he lay back in bed, trying to sort through his thoughts. Today, they were probably going to tackle a few issues. They were running out of time. Leaning over and opening his nightstand, he saw his gun, still untouched. He'd almost forgotten about those too. Whatever the Applicants did, they couldn't just wait for something to happen. Tachibana Chiyoko was a wild card...

After lazing about for a while, the morning announcement finally rang. Taking a moment to get a quick shower, he left, heading to the Dining Hall. Before he even made it more than a few steps out of his room, he saw Taiyoshi leaning against the wall next to the Dining Hall.

"Good morning," Oonishi said as he approached.

Taiyoshi nodded, "Yeah, good morning. You haven't seen Kanata-chan, have you? She hasn't shown up yet." Oonishi shook his head. Taiyoshi sighed, "That girl, making me worry. I'm going to see if she hasn't run off anywhere else. Would you hold down the fort for me?" Before Oonishi could even answer, Taiyoshi nodded, "Okay, thanks." She sped off past Oonishi, heading towards the stairs down. Oonishi let out a long sigh, praying nothing had happened. Looking around, he saw Katsuragi approaching.

"Something wrong with Kanata?" Katsuragi asked.

Oonishi shrugged, "Last night, she-"

"I heard," the Dreamer interrupted. Oonishi gave her a disappointed look, and she scoffed, "Don't act like that. You think I'm not worried about her? Just because I look forward to every nap doesn't mean I can't care for something going on in the real world. Besides, shouldn't you be looking for her?"

Oonishi shrugged, "She said she wanted to talk today. I figure she might need a little more time to think."

Katsuragi gestured for him to lean down. He did, lending her his ear, when she suddenly raised a fist, rapping him on the head. "Ow!" he gasped out, rubbing his skull.

"Come on, Oonishi, she obviously wants you to be worried about her," Katsuragi insisted.

Oonishi blinked in surprised, still rubbing his head, "How do you figure?"

Katsuragi rolled her eyes, "Because I'm a girl. Go get her."

She suddenly raised her arms and began to push him down the hall towards Kotobuki's door. She wasn't very strong however, but Oonishi got the meaning. Nodding in farewell to Katsuragi, he turned the corner and headed over to her door. Taking a breath, he rang the doorbell. There was no answer. He tried again, and the door cracked open.

"Eiji-kun?" he heard Kotobuki say.

Trying to act natural, Oonishi greeted, "Good morning, Kanata-chan."

He couldn't even see her through the small crack, but her heard her reply, "I'm sorry, Eiji-kun. I'm not really in the mood to talk or make breakfast right now. Maybe later?"

Oonishi answered, "Okay. Do you need anything? Food? Water?"

Kotobuki said shakily, "N-not water." After a moment, she replied, "But something would be nice. Sorry to trouble you."

"Not at all," Oonishi replied. Hearing something, he looked over to the corner, seeing an unwanted pair of eyes. Tachibana was peeking, giggling to herself. Worried, Oonishi suddenly said, "I'll be right back!" He grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door closed, praying Kotobuki would lock it. Hastily, he moved back to the Dining Hall, which was empty. Quickly going to the Kitchen, he got a tray, getting a glass of milk and a leftover pastry, heading back, not seeing Tachibana anywhere. He placed the tray down and rang the doorbell, taking a few steps away. He only rounded the corner once he saw Kotobuki safe and sound. She didn't see him, but he heard her say, "Thank you, Eiji-kun" before she closed the door.

Satisfied, he headed back to the Dining Hall, hoping to get something himself. Entering, he took a few steps in when there was a sudden yell, "Boo!"

He jumped away from Tachibana, who was hiding on the other side of where there Dining Hall door had opened. She cackled at his reaction as he huffed, heading over to the Kitchen, grabbing a quick meal. As he sat, she quickly followed, sitting by him with a meal of her own. Grabbing his plate, he moved to stand, about to leave, when she whined, "Why you gotta be like that, Eiji-chan?" Oonishi shot her a nasty look, before leaving, going to his room. This time, she didn't follow. Finally eating, he returned his dishes before going to his room.

After spending a bit of time to do some Laundry, he decided to check on Kotobuki again. As he opened the door to his room, he saw Katsuragi walk by in a huff. She noticed him, stopping to say, "Hey."

Oonishi stepped out, closing his door. "Is something up?" He asked.

Katsuragi jerked her head in the direction of the other Dorm Rooms. "Kanata-chan's worrying me. She wants to patrol at night with me, but I'm not patrolling. She thinks I might be lying. I'm worried that if she tries to patrol, she's just going to run into trouble. I didn't do it often, but I know how to be sneaky."

Oonishi looked at her skeptically, "Did you really stop patrolling? You've run into everyone we've known to be out at night. Kinashi, Iketani..." He frowned as they came to mind again.

Katsuragi paused, before saying, "Well no, I never stopped. But once that seed of doubt was in everyone's mind, they'd second guess me. Is she patrolling, or isn't she? That hesitation from asking themselves that could be my ally, allowing me to avoid getting into harrowing situations. But there's nothing to be gained from two of us patrolling. Are you going to talk to her? Mention that for me. Maybe she'll listen if it's you."

Oonishi nodded, turning to head off. "One more thing," she said. He turned back, and she explained, "You know, there was one thing we never figured out about the last case. The missing Emergency Food. We thought it was Urushibara, but his room was spotless. I'll see if I can't get anything out of Tachibana. I know she's eaten some, but I doubt she ate all of the missing food, it was gone before we took the pill."

Oonishi nodded, "Okay. Be careful with her though. She's still being weird. Bring someone else with you, like Tsujimoto or Taiyoshi, since Saitou's still a little out of it." Katsuragi simply shrugged, before heading off.

Oonishi headed over to Kotobuki's door, taking a breath, before ringing the doorbell. This time, the door opened wide, and Oonishi saw Kotobuki's smiling face. She stepped back allowing him entry. He hadn't been expecting that. Heading in he looked around, seeing it was pretty bare: she hadn't messed around with the Monokuma Machine much, it seemed.

Kotobuki went to her bed, hopping into a sitting position. She patted the spot next to her, gesturing for him to sit. Oonishi felt like he hadn't seen her quite this happy in ages. Oonishi sat as she mused, "I've never really had a guy in my room before..."

Recalling that he'd never been in a girl's room himself, he replied, flubbing, "Me neither." Seeming to understand his mistake, Kotobuki giggled, leaving Oonishi in confusion. Scratching his head, he said, "Well, you seem to be in a better mood."

Kanata nodded, her smile wide, "Yup! I've decided on a lot of things. I'm not sure where to start." She put a finger to her chin, thinking, before sighing, "I guess you want to know...what happened to me, huh?" Oonishi pondered on that for a moment, before nodding.

Kotobuki took a breath, saying, "Well, I told you me and my parents were living in the mountains. We had television though, so I watched the broadcast of the Game of Mutual Killing. I paid a lot of attention to Naegi, since I wanted to be a Hope's Peak Luckster too. But he was both really Lucky and Unlucky. It was really interesting." Oonishi nodded, thinking about it himself. He'd never considered appraising that Luck, or comparing it to Kotobuki's own. She insisted, "I think I'm Luckier than him though..." She turned away, frowning, "Anyway, after the broadcast ended, I wanted to help rebuild the world. I was inspired after they beat Enoshima. I tried to convince my parents, and my dad finally took me out of there, trying to help me find somewhere where I can do something. He...died. I got captured. My mom...probably doesn't even know..." Looking up, she saw the camera, eyes widening in horrific realization. Swallowing, she went back to her story, "They...Super High School Level Despair...they took me and a bunch of other kids my age and...tested our Luck." She shuddered, finishing, "That's how I was chosen. That's why I'm here."

Oonishi nodded, taking it in. Was that really Lucky? He wondered. As he thought, Kotobuki asked, "So, what have you guys been talking about today? Any plans?"

Oonishi shook his head, "No, mostly worrying..." He trailed off, almost having added 'about you'. Not wanting to make Kotobuki feel bad, he finished, "And dealing with Tachibana. She's been...normalish, actually. Well, for her. Like she's been trying to stay on our good sides and talk normally, but there's no way she really expects us to believe her. She's got to be trying something."

Kotobuki nodded, "Tachibana...I wanna punch her. Hold her back for me!" She raised her fists, shadowboxing for a moment, making Oonishi smile, glad she was still able to cheer herself up. She looked down for a moment, saying, "I hope no one tries anything." She looked back up, smiling, "There's no way anyone can get by you, Eiji-kun!"

Oonishi scratched his head modestly, but he couldn't come up with anything to refute her with. After a moment of quiet, Oonishi asked, "So, we've been a little worried, but what about you?"

Kotobuki smiled, "I'm fine! I think I have everything planned out!" She stopped, saying, "But in order to talk about that, there's something else I need to say first." She brushed her hair back looking away sheepishly. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand in both of hers, turning her body to face him. She took a breath, her cheeks a bit pink, before she opened her mouth, saying, "Eiji-kun...I..." She hesitated, before finally blurting quietly, "...don't want you to die." She continued to look at him, not letting go.

Oonishi nodded, "O-of course, Kanata-chan. I don't want you to die either." He was beginning to get a bit worried.

Kotobuki leaned in, getting closer, saying, "No, Eiji-kun, I mean it. If it was anyone, here or in the whole world, I'd want you to live." Oonishi's mind was blank, as if wiped clean. He had nothing to say. She shuddered, "When I saw you in the Laundry Room Closet, after Akumada killed Kirifuji...the thought that you might have been dead...I couldn't bear it. I'd never been more afraid in my life." Kotobuki continued, "That's why I want to help you. If help doesn't come, and Tachibana prepares to Fail us all, we need to be ready. I want you to live through this, and stop Super High School Level Despair. Become...Super High School Level Hope, Eiji. I'll help you get out if I need to! I'll do anything for you, Eiji-kun: lie, mislead...even die."

Oonishi felt his heart pounding. He couldn't believe his ears. His eyes did not deceive him: this was Kotobuki, but she seemed different somehow. Her expectant smile, and her eyes, locked on to his, swirling with that Hope and those expectations.

"You're so smart, Eiji-kun. I know you can do it! If I place all my Hopes in you, your Super High School Level can only increase! Super High School Level Despair wouldn't stand a chance!" Kotobuki continued, oblivious to Oonishi's stunned silence, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. He felt himself starting to sweat a bit. She raised his hand caressing it against her face. Her cheek felt almost cold, but Oonishi wondered if it were in fact, he who was flushed and warm. "It might be the only way...if things stay like this...if we don't hear about anyone coming...we'd have to do something! Or else of all this would have been for nothing. We can't let the outcome be only Despair, Eiji-kun."

Oonishi's heart pounded in his chest as he tried to form a response. "K-Kanata-chan, you're scaring me," he said, then adding, "I want to live, but I don't want you to die either."

Kotobuki's face fell a bit as she let go of his hand, but she continued, "I'm just...I mean, I realized...we can't just Hope for the best, we have to prepare for the worst too! You're the only one I can count on, Eiji-kun." She frowned, "I don't think we could come up with a plan with the others. I mean...no one wants to die. And I don't want them to die! But if we don't do anything, everyone will die!" She seemed to be getting more intense and flustered. Realizing it, she took a breath, calming down.

Knowing there had to be some way, Oonishi mumbled, "Er, w-what if we..." But, try as he might to come up with something, he couldn't come up with anything that didn't revolve around Hope, Hopes that rescue would come. Thinking about what would happen if worse came to worse, if he was forced to kill for his own sake...he still couldn't imagine himself killing anyone, even Tachibana. She was placing all his Hopes on him. "Kanata-chan, that's not fair," he finally said, pained by her suggestions. His words came slow, as if he had trouble getting them out, "I don't want to kill you...I want...to be with you."

It only registered in Oonishi's mind after he'd said it. The room became dead quiet. Oonishi could feel his heart continue to pound. Had he said the wrong thing? It seemed he had, Kotobuki looked down at the ground, turning away. Feeling guilty, Oonishi stood, wanting to get away, to curl up into a little ball and just disappear. He'd wanted to be honest with her, but...

As he stood, moving to stand away, he felt her hand on his wrist. "Please...don't go, Eiji," she said softly. "I'm glad...that you think that way, but I...I can't say what I think, not yet. Not until we're out of here, or until the last moment. I tried, but...it'd be more dramatic this way, right, Eiji-kun?" she smiled. "You know the importance of that more than anyone, right? You're the Super High School Level Critic!"

Oonishi took a deep breath, trying to sort through his feelings. His heart couldn't seem to calm down, but he replied, "I'll...think about it. Talk with the others. I won't say anything, don't worry..." He needed time: time to calm himself and think rationally. If he kept going like this, he'd probably do or say something he'd regret. Turning to Kotobuki, he saw her apprehensive expression. He reassured her, "But I think you're right: we can't let the only outcome of this Exam be Despair."

Kotobuki smiled, relived. "Thank you for listening, Eiji-kun. I'm sorry, but...I'm not going to make dinner tonight. I'm going to search around again and see if I can't find any ideas. See you later, Eiji-kun," she said.

Oonishi nodded with a reassuring smile as he turned to leave. He stood outside for a few moments, thinking, and Kotobuki followed him out after a few moments, locking the door. As she left down the hallway, Oonishi's eyes widened as he noticed something. It was slight, but noticeable: under her left shoulder, there was a bulge in the fabric of her coat. Oonishi felt his heart freeze when he realized that she was armed. He couldn't even come up with anything to say as she walked away, too shocked to believe she was willingly carrying her gun. He took a shaky breath, muttering, "Don't do anything reckless, Kanata-chan..."

"Oh, Oonishi-san," a voice suddenly came from behind him. He jumped, turning to see Tsujimoto. "You trying to see to Kotobuki?"

Oonishi shook his head, "Er, no, she just left. We did manage to have a...talk."

Tsujimoto approached, studying him. "You look kinda pale..." she noted. Oonishi swallowed, but she didn't press the matter.

Noticing something in her hand, Oonishi changed the subject, asking, "What do you have there?"

Tsujimoto held up a small bottle full of a gray-green powder, "Crushed, dried rosemary. It's one of the ones in there that isn't touched at all, and there isn't any fresh stuff either, so no replicating it. I'm going to put some of it on Toyoguchi's door, then chuck it down the drain in the Kitchen. Stay for a sec: keep on the lookout for the Director."

Oonishi nodded, checking both the corners, not seeing anyone. He switched between them as Tsujimoto worked for a minute or two, finally saying, "Done." Oonishi nodded, approaching. She explained, "It didn't stick as well as I thought it would, so I put it on top of the part here. Once it turns, some will fall off. Once that happens, it'll be too late to do anything, and whoever tries will be busted." She smiled, confident.

Oonishi gave it a look, before nodding, "Yeah, and it's pretty pungent too, at least when you lean in, so even if Tachibana went in right now, we'd still be able to prove it was there in the first place."

"Well, she could wash it...but then it'd be the cleanest doorknob," she reasoned. She smiled, "Well, if she cleaned all of them to match, that'd be pretty suspicious." She stopped down, brushing away some of the rosemary that fell on the ground, before nodding, heading off, "I'll chuck this. You want to come with, Witness?"

Oonishi smiled, "I trust you, Tsujimoto-san."

Miyuki shook her head, "There are a lot of crooked cops, you know! Positions of power are hard to keep clean. If I get out of here, I'll be looking into some way to keep it spotless by rebuilding it from the ground up! I never went to Hope's Peak, but I sure feel Super High School Level, you know?" Oonishi nodded, and she smiled, "Anyway, I'll see you later."

As she turned the corner to the Kitchen, Oonishi let out a deep sigh. What Kotobuki had talked about was still weighing on his mind. Needing something the clear his head, he figured he'd walk around a bit instead of staying in his room. Turning the other corner, he saw the stairs. He headed up the spiral staircase, reaching the First Floor. Looking up the stairs, he saw Saitou heading up as well. Oonishi moved after him, going a bit faster than the Backpacker was walking, catching up to him near the door to the Meeting Room. "Hello, Saitou-kun," Oonishi greeted.

Saitou studied him for a moment, before nodding, "How's it going?" Oonishi noticed his bandages were changed, being a brighter white and less loose. He had finally put his normal, teal shirt back on, likely not having had a chance due to the chain of events after the last murders.

Oonishi shrugged, "Things are okay, I suppose."

Saitou nodded, before saying, "Hey, that Enoshima chick. What do you think her deal was? I mean, she crushed herself, right? If she was still alive after that, what was with her bandages? I mean, her hand seemed to work fine, for starters. Why would she bother? Was she even really Enoshima?"

Oonishi shook his head, "I have no idea. I couldn't tell if there was any reason to pretend for her to be injured. Maybe we should ask Kanata? She was out there a little longer. I mean, maybe there was something else we didn't hear about."

Saitou nodded, "I sure as hell hope not."

After a few moments, Oonishi remembered something, asking, "Hey, Saitou-kun. There was something about that whole thing. What Enoshima said about you..."

Saitou's look hardened, and he turned his gaze on the ground, scratching his head. After a few moments, he said, "I'm gonna tell you. I'm not gonna like it, but maybe...it'll be nice to get this off my chest. I'm already on unstable ground with most of the girls, and Kotobuki is...well, I don't want to bother her. Just don't...think too badly of me, okay?"

He took a breath, beginning, "You see, after I got out of Japan, I just wanted to get away. Honestly, if it was anyone but me or someone else Super High School Level, they'd have probably just gone back home after a week at most, or just died. But I was too stubborn to go back or die. Oh right, you never heard the reason, huh?" He scratched his head, quickly saying, "Me and Akira grew up together, but we hit some hard times. Iketani wanted me to help, but I didn't think I could do anything without screwing up or making Asumi, our adoptive mother, mad. But I just didn't want to hear it, so I left. And well, when I say 'left', I mean...you know what I mean."

He shook his head, trying to get back on topic. "Anyway, yeah, I traveled across Asia. Saw all kinds of places, cities, towns. Talked to a lot of different people. Or well, I tried. I picked up a bit of Chinese and English, but I was never really good with either of them. But I was broke, and I hadn't exactly done all the research I needed. So sometimes, I...got a little needy, at times. I stole mostly: from campsites, stores. Hell, the garbage when I was desperate. I got caught every so often too. You've seen my scars; some of those were injuries from travel: scratches and bumps, sometimes animal bites or claws. I even got a shot at once by poachers, but luckily it was just birdshot shells. But some of those are from knives: pissed off a couple guys. One guy I ran into in China was about to take my finger for cheating in mahjong, but the other two talked him out of it, since I was what, thirteen? He just dislocated my finger instead, the drunk old... That taught me a lesson though: only cheat when you know if you can get away with it." Oonishi looked at him suspiciously, and Saitou grinned, "Joking, man. Well, not really. That's good advice. I mean, there's virtue in honesty, sure, but when you really need some cash to get the first warm meal you've had in weeks... There's a time and a place for everything is what I'm trying to say."

Despite himself, Oonishi mumbled, "Even murder..."

Saitou looked at him pretty hard, before saying, "You alright?"

Oonishi looked up, nodding, "Y-yeah."

Saitou was silent for a moment, before saying, "You take it easy, Oonishi-kun, you hear me?"

Oonishi nodded, before heading off, waving as he kept walking. He never really thought about what it would be like to be in the wilderness on your wits end, desperate for anything to help get you through.

Oonishi kept walking, unsure of where he was going, he went from the Second Floor to the Third. Figuring he'd give it a look, he walked around, eventually passing the Radio Room. Hearing something, he feared it to be Tachibana, but it was actually Taiyoshi, sitting in the chair and messing with the console.

Hearing him, Taiyoshi straightened, nodding, "Hey there, Oonishi-san."

Oonishi returned the greeting, asking, "Trying to see if you can get it to work?"

"Yeah. Tachibana said it still worked, didn't she? I have no idea what I'm doing though, to be honest, just seeing what I can do," Taiyoshi replied. After a moment, she asked, "Hey, did you talk to Kanata today?"

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah. She's...better. Her mood's improved, at least." He wasn't wrong, but he was getting chills at the memory.

Nijiko nodded, "Well, that's good. One more thing...do you mind if I ask about Torimari?" Oonishi tensed. Taiyoshi sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know, but...even if we are connected in the most minor way, it might be a good idea to lay it out on the table. And I may have only talked to some of the residents for a little while, but it was a point of light in that Despair ridden country, you know. And somehow, you helped it along. Whatever happened, I know it can't have been your fault."

Oonishi stayed silent, his mind in thought. His mood sank as he went over the events again, but he had to admit, she had a point. Even if they had been on guard when those Super High School Level Despair members came in, they were apparently well trained by their leader, that behemoth. Would it have made much difference?

Eiji took a deep breath, before saying, "O-okay. I'll tell you, everything." He leaned against the wall as Taiyoshi leaned on the controls, listening as Oonishi explained his tale, everything from the start of the shelter soon after the beginning of the Worst Incident, to his capture and finishing with the death of each of the residents of Torimari.

Taiyoshi seemed a bit affected by his story, her arms crossed as she thought over it, looking at Oonishi with a bit of pity. "Man, you...had it pretty rough. Kanata and Tachibana too. Even Akutsume, and who knows with the rest. Well, Tsujimoto and Saitou didn't have much to say, but...I'm impressed. With you two, I mean." Oonishi looked at her curiously, and she explained, "I mean, despite all that, you didn't fall to Despair like they wanted. I don't know what happened to Kanata, but the fact that you can both give a genuine smile after that, while...well; look at Tachibana. She just wasn't as strong as you two are, I suppose."

Oonishi felt the desire to frown, but kept a straight face. Taiyoshi studied him, scratching her head, before saying, "Anyway, I'll see you later. I'm getting nowhere with this, and it's getting late. If you find anything, let me know." She nodded, heading past him and going off, leaving him some time to think. Though she was definitely trying to help, Oonishi wasn't so sure about his strength. And Kotobuki's was...a bit of an issue. But now he was even less sure what he wanted to do. All he could hope for was the situation to resolve itself. But wasn't inaction cowardly? He shook his head: it probably wasn't when it involved killing.

As Oonishi walked towards the stairs, he checked the time. It was around six, but he didn't have any appetite. In fact, thinking about food made him nauseous. Uncertain of his condition, he went to the Med Bay, searching around a checking out the handheld mirror there. He was indeed looking a bit pale and tired. Putting the mirror back, he figured he'd get something to eat out of necessity, if anything.

Hoping a meal might rejuvenate him, he returned to the lower levels, reaching the Dining Hall. He was not the only one with the idea: Katsuragi, Tsujimoto, Saitou, and Taiyoshi were here as well, sitting at the table

Tsujimoto spoke first, "Oh, Oonishi's here now. All that's left is Kotobuki."

Oonishi shook his head, "Kanata...Kanata said she wouldn't be joining us."

Katsuragi huffed, "And here I was waiting for dinner. What did you do, Oonishi?"

Oonishi shook his head defensively, "N-nothing! She just wanted to get a good look around again, that's all she said."

Taiyoshi sighed, "You think she's avoiding us?" Oonishi shrugged.

Saitou stood, "Well, I'm hungry, so let's see if we can't put our heads together and make something."

Oonishi nodded, heading to the door. Saitou added, "No curry."

Oonishi retorted, "I know! I mean, I can help make something that isn't curry."

"Stir-fry. We haven't had that yet. And it's so simple I'm sure even Saitou could manage," Katsuragi suggested.

Saitou nodded, "Okay. What's the safe temperature for beef again?"

Oonishi said, "You cook it through. Or was that chicken?"

"Oh. No wonder the meat was so tough when you cooked. You don't cook beef all the way through man, unless you like leather," Saitou explained.

The pair headed into the Kitchen, going to work, attempting to make the stir-fry, arguing about which ingredients to put in, eventually deciding on 'a lot', figuring they could just pick out what they didn't want, Saitou having voiced his dislike of mushrooms and Oonishi unable to stand the texture of water chestnuts. By the time they finally got started, a hungry Katsuragi barged in, taking over, loudly complaining, and muttering insults under her breath at their choice of ingredients. Finally, they dished out their plates, returning to the Dining Hall to eat.

After a minute or so of eating, Tsujimoto spoke up, asking, "So, any ideas?"

There was silence, until Katsuragi admitted, "No good ones. I would call waiting a neutral idea, neither good nor bad."

Taiyoshi sighed, "And bad ones would obviously be..."

"Murder," Saitou grumbled. He continued, "If worse comes to worse, and we start running out of time, I could maybe help you guys a bit and off Tachibana."

There was a bit more silence. Katsuragi opened her mouth, but Tsujimoto got in the first word, "I...really hope it doesn't come to that. But there is the chance she was bluffing. If she gets taken out, we might be able to act without restriction."

Taiyoshi shook her head, "Well, someone's operating Monokuma. I doubt we can do much."

Oonishi reiterated, "She wants us to kill her. It would probably fall right into her plans."

Katsuragi nodded, "True, but what choice to we have? Try and find some other way to stop the Exam? I mean, what happens when you only have two or three people?"

"Upupu, that's easy if you just think about it for a second!" Monokuma laughed, suddenly appearing. It didn't draw much reaction for once: the Applicants were so out of it, they'd barely flinched. "But I sure did! You see, if we end up with three, and a murder happens, we'll have one vote. If both remaining players vote for one of them, that person Fails no matter what. However, in the event of a three ties in a row, both die! And if there are two after a Trial, well, I guess it'd be a battle to the death! How beary fun! Come on, I know you can do it! Who would I enjoy seeing go at it the most...Oonishi and Tachibana in the battle of Critic versus Director? Can the lazy Dreamer beat a Police Officer? How would Kotobuki's Luck and Hope stand up against Tachibana's Despair? The anticipation is unbearable!"

"Aren't you kind of redundant now that we know Tachibana is evil? Go away," Katsuragi grumbled.

Monokuma slumped, before growling, "I'm not redundant! I am the true end boss! You'll see! You'll all see!" With one last snarl, he left as quickly as he'd come.

After a few moments, Oonishi grumbled, "Well that's out of the question now, I guess..."

Katsuragi let out a long sigh, "And here I was thinking we could get more than one out of here alive. Better than just the one."

"Dammit. Now what are we going to do? Just wait?" Saitou grumbled.

"I don't see any other option," Taiyoshi replied.

Oonishi desperate for something, spouted, "Drawing straws-"

Tsujimoto interrupted, "Is out of the question."

"Then what?" Katsuragi said accusingly. She said warily, "I'm tempted to just pretend we've never been friends and just say, 'Let the best man live'. Just give them the Despair they want and be done with it. If we really have allies on the outside, Future Foundation...then vengeance against Super High School Level Despair is always an option. As long as we ensure Tachibana isn't the sole survivor, then it'd be better than no one surviving. We won't be able to draw straws or choose, so the only method is being fair and playing along, or sitting on our thumbs and pray we don't end up the Victim." Looking around at the surprised faces, she scoffed, standing, leaving her empty plate, "Oh please, you've all thought it too. I intend on waiting, however, rest assured. Now, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Katsuragi left without another word, rubbing her eye, not letting anyone have much time to reply.

Tsujimoto finally said, "She's...not going to try anything, is she?" There was no answer.

Saitou scratched his head, "Maybe we should all turn in early? You know, cool down a bit?"

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Taiyoshi and Tsujimoto complied. Taiyoshi decided to take care of the dishes for a change, while Saitou offered to help, so she wasn't alone. She didn't seem too keen on the idea, but she didn't argue.

Oonishi and Tsujimoto headed off, going to their rooms. They stopped outside of Eiji's room, where Tsujimoto asked, "Are you sure there isn't much to say about Kotobuki? You've looked out of it ever since you talked with her." Oonishi didn't respond. "Oonishi-san!" she said more forcefully, with a glare.

Oonishi responded, "I...promised I wouldn't tell. She's not planning on Passing, I can tell you that much."

Tsujimoto gave him a look, before saying with an uncertain sigh, "Alright..." She headed off, leaving Oonishi at his door. The Critic held onto his doorknob, thinking...should he have told her? Would Kotobuki be mad at him? Would Tsujimoto try to do anything? It was hard to say. Cursing his hesitance, he opened his door, going to bed. As he tried to find rest, ideas and plots swam through his head. Everyone had their own suggestions for what to do. Oonishi could only Hope help would come before there was more bloodshed.

* * *

When Oonishi next woke, it was to the sound of his doorbell. As he sat up, he felt like something was wrong. He checked his watch, finding it wasn't even seven AM yet: about twenty till, in fact. Remembering what happened the last time he went to his door a short while before seven, he reluctantly opened his nightstand, taking his gun, finger well away from the trigger, holding it behind him. For all he knew, Tachibana could have been on the other side.

Reaching it, he unlocked it, cracking it open. "Who's there?" he called out, keeping the door between him and anyone outside.

"Er, me and Taiyoshi," he heard Tsujimoto. Letting out a sigh of relief, he placed his gun down quietly, trying not to make a noise before stepping outside. Glancing down the hallway, he saw Taiyoshi and Saitou approaching. With the two boys now present, Tsujimoto raised her finger, pointing at something on the ground near Katsuragi's door: her green and pink sleeping cap.

Taiyoshi began, "Looks like..."

"Bad news," Saitou finished.

"Where are the others?" Oonishi asked.

Tsujimoto shook her head, "You've got another thing coming if you think I'm waking up Tachibana. As for Kotobuki...well, if she wants to avoid us, well avoidance is what she'll get." She seemed a bit bitter for some reason. Oonishi wanted to try and get her, but Tsujimoto had a point.

Taiyoshi sighed, "Well, no point in standing around here. Come on, Tsujimoto-san, let's split up and try and find her."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Well check the lower floors, since we can check the Girl's Changing Room too. You two head upstairs. We'll check this floor too, so get moving."

Oonishi nodded, hustling up the stairs, Saitou following. They began quickly searching, opening a door and moving on. Saitou grumbled, "Don't you think this is a bit of an overreaction? Maybe she just dropped it?"

Oonishi pondered the thought as they finished the Second Floor, heading to the Third. "No, she's always messing with her hat. It's pretty important to her," he reasoned, remembering what she'd said about it being her 'reality check'. Saitou simply shrugged.

The pair checked the Medbay, finding nothing. The Training Room and the Radio Room were empty as well. Moving on to the last room on the Third Floor, the Chemical Lab, Oonishi looked in, heart stopping as his eyes were drawn to something on the opposite wall: blood. Glancing to the side, he saw something else at the other wall.

Another large portion of blood drenched the wall in the empty space between two countertops, a poster of the periodic table coated. Much of the blood burst out from a single point, but there was a streak going down, leading to a body. Sitting limply, bits of blue hair stuck to the wall, blood running down her jaw, the eyes of Katsuragi Yumi closed.

"Oh hell," Saitou gasped when he noticed. Oonishi stepped in, breath coming short. On the counter in the middle of the room, he saw a pistol, along the rest of the blood again on the far wall. Confused as to the source, he moved in closer. Saitou had turned to go find the others, but saw Oonishi, saying, "What is it?"

Saitou and Oonishi both went around, Saitou reaching the other side first. Oonishi saw him freeze in shock, eyes widening in horror. He mumbled, "We...promised." Cursing his curiosity, Oonishi peeked over.

Lying in between the counter in the center and the counter near the wall, almost gracefully, arms out to her sides, legs slightly bent, as if she'd fallen, blood pooling under her head, was Kotobuki Kanata.


	25. 5-4: Words from the Dead

**Deliver me from Hell: Abnormal Days**

* * *

Oonishi couldn't even scream. A wave of nausea hit him like a truck. Unable to contain himself, he turned and ran, wanting to get away, as if running from the horrible truth. He reached the counter on the opposite side of the room, his knee crashing into the side painfully in his haste. His throat burned as he choked up stomach acid, vomiting into the sink, eyes squeezed shut. His head felt hot, and he began to sweat as he vomited again, his sinuses starting to run. As he finished, he let out a groan of disgust, displeasure, and distemper. He coughed and spat into the sink, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Oonishi stood strait, trying to catch his breath. Saitou was gone, having run to get help. Oonishi hadn't even heard him leave.

Oonishi wiped his eyes, but he wasn't crying. An emotion bubbled that was less than familiar to the Critic, so resistant to harsh words: rage. He pushed the sadness away: he would not cry for Kotobuki, because there was something he needed to do.

Her killer was out there.

He had to find them.

Reveal their misdeeds.

See that they were **Executed**.

Kotobuki had wanted one thing from him. He could not let her down, not now, not ever again. He would carry her Hopes. He would survive this, Super High School Level Despair be damned.

As he fumed, Oonishi Eiji waited quietly in the Chem Lab, taste of vomit still lingering in his mouth. He spat into the sink again as he waited, not daring to disturb anything more. His eyes glanced between the bloodstained wall above Kotobuki's corpse and Katsuragi's on the wall farthest from the door. He was eager to start the investigation.

Taiyoshi arrived first, an expression of fear on her face. Ignoring Oonishi, she looked around, seeing both corpses, becoming downcast as the body discovery announcement played twice, once for each of the girls. Tsujimoto and Saitou arrived moments later, their expressions grim.

Saitou scratched his head, looking at Oonishi, asking, "How are you holding up?"

Oonishi grumbled, "I'll be fine. Where's Monokuma?" No one answered, waiting for the bear's arrival. But the first one to show up was Tachibana Chiyoko, barging in, smile ever present. The morning announcement played, indicating it was seven AM.

"What's going on in here? Oh, two announcements...five of you..." Looking around, she looked around, saying without a hint of compassion, "Oh no. Not Katsuragi and Kotobuki. Whatever shall we do without the Dreamer and the Luckster?" She smirked, snarking, "Are those even really Talents? I guess it's not like they were worthwhile people in the first place." As she giggled, Oonishi gritted his teeth, fist clenched. Someone moved faster though, fist smashing into Tachibana's face, sending the Director crashing to the ground.

As Tachibana groaned in pain, propping herself up on her elbow, her other hand over her nose, Taiyoshi stood over her, livid. She hissed, "Say that again, and we'll be having another Victim."

Monokuma appeared, hopping in between the Runner and the Director, "Slow down, Runner! Two Victims and two Culprits is a possibility, but if you think I'm going to let there be a third Victim, you're going to be beary sorry when I Punish you!"

Taiyoshi gritted her teeth, "Fine, I won't kill her. Now get out of the way, I'll break her arms as gently as I can!"

Tsujimoto grabbed her by the shoulder, interjecting, "We have more important things to be worrying about, Taiyoshi-san."

"Upupupu, yes you do!" Monokuma laughed. He pulled out five Files, Passing them around. "You're all here and awake for once! That's more surprising than the identities of the Victims! Can't wait to see you at the Trial! Good Luck, you'll need it without poor old Kotobuki!" He turned to leave, adding, "And keep it clean, folks! Save it for the Trial." With that, he scampered off, leaving them to their own duties.

Oonishi cracked open the Monokuma File 5 without hesitation. There were two pages with two diagrams, one for each Victim. The first was for Katsuragi. There was one blood colored spot, on the head, around the mouth. The entry read:

**The Victim, Katsuragi Yumi, was discovered in the Chemical Lab at 6:58 AM.**

**The Victim was killed by a gunshot to the mouth. The caliber of the pistol was 9mm. The death was nearly instantaneous. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Flipping the page, Oonishi looked at the other diagram, this one for Kotobuki. He felt his breath come a bit harder for a moment, but he calmed himself. It was almost identical to Katsuragi's: there was only blood around the head area as well. It read:

**The Victim, Kotobuki Kanata, was discovered in the Chemical Lab at 6:58 AM.**

**The Victim was killed by a gunshot to the mouth. The caliber of the pistol was 9mm. The death was nearly instantaneous. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Closing his File, he looked up. Taiyoshi, looking around, suggested, "I'll...stay here. Keep the crime scene from being touched."

Saitou nodded, "I'll stay with you. Oonishi-kun. Tsujimoto-san: would you take care of the investigation?"

Oonishi said determinately, "Gladly." Tsujimoto nodded as well.

Tachibana smiled, "Leave it to me!"

Saitou glared, "You screw off."

Tachibana whined, "Like a knife through the heart, Saitou-chan! You should be nicer to girls, you know." Flashing one last smirk, she turned and hopped off, seeming to enjoy the whole situation.

Oonishi took a breath, ready to start looking. Tsujimoto at his side, he went to the first object of note: the pistol on the counter in the center of the room.

Tsujimoto picked it up, looking it over. "It's got a little blood on the muzzle. And is that...something else?" she noted. Holding it up to Oonishi, he gave it a look himself. There did indeed seem to be something translucent mixed with the blood.

"Saliva?" Oonishi suggested. "It appears they were both killed the same way: a gun to the mouth, so the Culprit probably..." he trailed of, shuddering. "Sick bastard," he hissed.

Tsujimoto nodded, before looking over at Katsuragi. Going over, she mumbled, "Hmm, was that her gun on the counter, or Kotobuki's?" Oonishi grimaced, knowing it could easily be either. Tsujimoto looked over the corpse, checking Katsuragi's pockets, but not finding anything of note.

Oonishi frowned as he looked at the corpse one last time. Her face was almost relaxed, as if she invited death with open arms. At least at first. Oonishi leaned in, seeing something dried at the corner of her eyes. "Hey, is that..." he said, pointing it out.

Tsujimoto leaned in, suggesting, "...Tears, maybe?" The thought made Oonishi let out a frustrated sigh. He could almost picture what had happened: the Culprit had grabbed her from the hallway, dropping her hat, before taking her here and killing her. She'd probably struggled, but she wasn't exactly the most physically adept, probably resigning to her fate. But why bring her here? He'd sit on that question.

Looking up at the streak of blood, Tsujimoto pointed out, "She must have been shot while standing, then slid down the wall." Oonishi nodded, not disagreeing.

The two stood and turned. Oonishi swallowed as they approached Kotobuki's body. Tsujimoto saw him tense, then asked, "You...didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

Oonishi replied forcefully, "What do you mean?"

Tsujimoto didn't back down, replying, "You've been out of it since you talked to her yesterday, and now this. And explanation would be nice." Oonishi didn't respond, looking away.

Taiyoshi nodded, getting fierce as she said, "You know, if you don't want to talk, we could beat it out of you."

Oonishi replied, "Fine." He took a deep breath, trying to come up with the best way to put it into words. "She was...she wanted me to get out. Like...she said that if there was only one of us that could get out of here, she'd want it to be me. She suggested I...kill her. I...told her to wait and I'd think about it, but I couldn't! I could never even consider it! I..." he trailed off, shaking his head, trying to regain his composure.

Saitou studied him, before looking at Kotobuki's corpse, before suggesting, "You don't think she...killed herself, do you?"

Oonishi suddenly shouted, "No!" He shook his head, "Kotobuki...Kanata...she was too Hopeful. She wouldn't kill her friends, let alone herself! She wouldn't accomplish anything by killing Katsuragi: how would that help anyone get out of here? If she killed anyone, wouldn't it be Tachibana?" As he reasoned, the others didn't reply.

Tsujimoto finally said, "Let's just...finish up the investigation." Oonishi concurred.

Tsujimoto crouched over Kotobuki's body, looking around. "It looks like she fell backwards from next to the counter towards the wall after she was shot. There's blood everywhere, yeesh."

"Is there any way to tell who died first?" Oonishi asked.

Tsujimoto shook her head, "No, it happened a little while ago though. I don't think anyone had an alibi either." Oonishi clenched his fist: the Culprit could have been anyone. Tsujimoto checked the corpse. After a moment, she pulled out a blue pen. Oonishi felt his heart jump and he frowned: it was the same one he'd lent her weeks ago. Tsujimoto shook her head, retuning it, "Nope, nothing."

Oonishi blinked, "No? She doesn't have her gun?" Tsujimoto shook her head. "We should check their rooms then," he suggested, as that was the only place the firearms could be.

Taking another look around, Oonishi spotted something on the countertop next to the door. Approaching, Oonishi let out a gasp of realization. Sitting on the countertop, standing upright, was a shining bullet casing. Oonishi and Tsujimoto leaned in closer. "That's weird. No way it would land like this," Oonishi said, looking around.

Tsujimoto nodded, "It's too far from the corpses. Do you think..."

"It was placed here by the Culprit?" Oonishi suggested. Tsujimoto nodded grimly. Oonishi thought for a moment, before ordering, "Taiyoshi-san, Saitou-kun, let's look around, the Culprit might have messed with the scene." As they shuffled about, Oonishi looked back at the one on the counter. Why had the Culprit placed it there? And why only the one? There should have been two shots...

As they searched, the first one to find something was Tsujimoto, who called everyone over. She pointed at two streaks of blood on the door of one of the cabinets, under the sink Oonishi had vomited in earlier. Before she could say anything, Oonishi held two fingers over them, noting, "Looks like these were made by fingers. Hmm..."

Tsujimoto replied, "Oh, yeah, that's probably it. Who's though?"

Saitou sighed, "No way to tell. Whoever did it could have easily washed their fingers, since there was plenty of time."

Taiyoshi, coming up with something, said, "Hey, if they washed up here, there should be some evidence, towels maybe, or the sinks would be a bit cleaned of dust, since I doubt anyone has used them." She looked over at the one Oonishi had technically used, before grumbling, "Crap, never mind."

Oonishi replied, "Still worth a look though. You two can do that. We're going to check out some of the other areas, see if we can't find anything of note."

Tsujimoto nodded, "Good luck." Turning, the two headed out, leaving Saitou and Taiyoshi to search some more.

Knowing there was likely nothing of note on the rest of the Third Floor, they only gave the rooms a cursory look. Going downstairs, they did the same on the Second and First Floors, their suspicions being confirmed: there was nothing of note.

Reaching the Dormitory level, they headed over to the hallway. As they approached, they heard footsteps. Tsujimoto put her back to the wall, carefully peeking around the corner. Oonishi suddenly saw a pair of hands pop out from below, clapping loudly as a voice yelled, "Bang!" Tsujimoto wasn't too fazed, but she backed away, her fist clenched.

Tachibana laughed, turning the corner, "Gotcha! I know I did. Look at you, all spooked."

Oonishi snorted, "Your cheap tactics are childish and inefficient. You seem to have lost the magic you had when directing the Gangrene trilogy. Perhaps I only rated those highly because you were young: I may have had fewer expectations. Perhaps upon rewatching them, I would find them to be like most horror movies: cheap and shallow. I could only imagine how bland this broadcast is in your hands. In other words, what I'm trying to say is, you were a better Director when you were twelve. Such a shame your slump comes so early in your career." There was no end to the venom in his voice.

Tachibana froze, gawking. Clutching at her heart, he gasped, "So...Despair...inducing...it hurts." She giggled, "I'll show you. Gangrene was garbage in comparison to what I'm planning. And this Killing Exam Broadcast? Well, I can't speak for it until I see it through, but you know the ratings are off the charts! There's only like, two channels anyway, so not much competition. But with you rating my work...a Super High School Level Director taking notes from a Super High School Level Critic. It's a match made in heaven! Why are we both still single? Come on, you're all free now with what's-her-face dead."

Oonishi glared, baring his teeth. Tachibana took the hint, covering her grin with one hand as she backed away. The two heard her close her door.

"Just...ignore her. She'll get her just deserts," Tsujimoto said, trying to keep Oonishi in check. Realizing his nails were digging into his palm, he stopped, taking a few calming breaths.

Getting back to business, the two decided to check Kotobuki's room first. Turning the corner, they found the door already unlocked. Tsujimoto grumbled, glancing back at Tachibana's door, "She better not have messed with anything."

The two entered. Oonishi looked around, seeing that nothing had changed. They split up, giving the room a thorough look. While Tsujimoto check out the bathrooms, Oonishi checked the dresser. He frowned when he saw a stack of books. Files, to be exact: the four from the previous Trials. Oonishi, like most of the others, he imagined, had discarded them, but Kotobuki had kept hers. Curious, he took out one randomly, reading Monokuma File 2.

Opening it, he flipped through it, memories rushing at him as he read what she'd written from their investigation. As he reached the end, the last thing she noted down: the time it took for Tsujimoto to wake up after getting hit with the Knockout Drug, he remembered how important that page was to uncovering the Culprit.

However, that wasn't the last page. Oonishi flipped it once more, finding a sort of afterword. He quickly read through it.

_The Trial is over. This time, we made it through again. Eiji was a big help this time too. He realized the Mizunoe could enter both rooms because he couldn't read, but when he called him out, he got knocked out. Tsujimoto is taking care of him...I hope he'll be alright._

_Saitou helped us realize that everyone but me has some connection to a former Hope's Peak student. Akumada and Katsuragi didn't say anything, but I should have realized it sooner! Urushibara Yuugo, Kirifuji Yuuji, Kinashi Rentarou...I wonder if Katsuragi Sejiro or Katsuragi Kumin is related to Yumi? It's a pretty common surname. I still need to ask. Maybe I was just so hyped to be meeting kids who might have been in my class if we went to Hope's Peak Academy, I didn't think about their relatives. Maybe it's still not impossible to go to Hope's Peak though._

_But I messed up again. I couldn't stop Mizunoe from killing Iketani. I should have paid more attention to him! I need to keep trying to breakthrough with Kirifuji and Akumada! Maybe Urushibara and Taiyoshi too._

Oonishi was very tempted to see what else she'd written in the other Files, but Tsujimoto came out of the bathroom, and he hastily put the File away. Standing, he shook his head, "Nothing in there." He wasn't sure why he was hiding it, but he felt like...he wanted to see them first, before anyone else. He swallowed as he realized: it was all that was left of her. He wanted to read it now.

The two gave a search of the rest of the room, not finding anything else of note. Leaving, they began to make their way to Katsuragi's Dorm, but Tsujimoto stopped. Changing course, she headed to Toyoguchi's door, examining the doorknob. Shaking her head, she said, "Nope, the dried herb is still there, it hasn't been touched."

Relived, the pair returned to their original course, making their way to Katsuragi's room, not touching that hat still on the ground. Like Kotobuki's, it was mostly bare, except for the bed. It was made, except there was an extra blanket, and more than a few extra pillows. The way it was situated, the gap in the blankets, it looked like Katsuragi could just crawl in and sleep in her little nest.

Tsujimoto admitted, "I'm not going to lie, that looks pretty comfortable." Oonishi couldn't deny it, but they had more important things to do.

Again, they searched around. This time, something came up. Oonishi found a black pen and a notebook in the nightstand. Looking it over, two words were written on the front: 'Patrol Journal'. "Ah! Tsujimoto-san, come check this out!" Oonishi called out.

Tsujimoto moved over from the closet, looking at the book Oonishi held up. "Oh! That...so she never did stop. And now look what happened," she sighed.

Oonishi frowned, remembering, "Er, Tsujimoto-san, I never said this, but Katsuragi said that Kanata was considering helping to patrol as well. Yesterday, I mean."

Tsujimoto came over, giving him a hard look. "Anything else you've been forgetting to mention?" she said accusingly. Oonishi looked away out of shame, but didn't respond.

With a sigh, Tsujimoto joined him as he sat on the bed, opening the notebook. He read the first entry aloud, "Night 1: For my first patrol, everything was quiet. A good sign, no one sneaking around but me. Well, I ran into Kotobuki in the morning. She wanted to get into the Kitchen earlier to cook, but it was locked. When the morning announcement rang, I had to get to my room so no one would suspect me of being outside. My mistake: next time, I'll ensure I sleep around six thirty, and wake up with everyone else."

They skipped through the next few, which were fairly uneventful. They did notice she checked the Supply Room and Emergency Food Storage on occasion, though less and less frequently as time went on. She also mentioned when the Second Basement Level opened up on the fifth day. However, on the eighth day, she mentioned seeing Saitou and Iketani, indeed mentioning that she thought nothing bad was going to happen.

They kept going, noting either nothing happening, the opening of new locations, or her being a murder suspect due to her patrolling. That was until Night 17, the day after Monokuma's handgun incentive. She went to the Emergency Storage for the first time in four days, just after Urushibara broke down, finding a large quantity of food and water missing. From there, she took great care in noting down how much was there. Her first suggestion was Urushibara, but there was nothing to evidence that he'd taken more than a bottle of water, much to her chagrin. Then, the last entry was the night before last, Night 23, a few entries being skipped with her unconscious. There was another decrease in foodstuffs during that period as well, though that was Tachibana, as she'd admitted herself. But that was the last entry: Katsuragi had never made it past Night 24...

As Oonishi closed the notebook, Tsujimoto sighed, "Well, that didn't say much."

Thinking, Oonishi shook his head, "We still have no idea where that food went. Maybe Tachibana did it to mess with her?"

Tsujimoto replied, "Well, she did have her memories the whole time...but I think she'd do something more than that if she wanted to mess with us, like the votes during the last two Trials. That was probably her..." Oonishi swallowed, nodding.

"Although, it doesn't look like Katsuragi ever intended to do anyone any harm. Though, she just might not have written that, since there was a chance of it being found," Oonishi noted.

Returning the notebook, the two finished their search. However, there wasn't a gun to be found. "Okay, that's...troublesome," Tsujimoto sighed.

Exiting, Oonishi scratched his head, saying, "That can't be all there is... There has to be something we're missing!"

Tsujimoto sighed, "I'm going to look around a little more. Be careful, okay?" Oonishi nodded as she headed off, going upstairs.

Oonishi waited for a moment, before going back to Kotobuki's room, looking around before entering. Locking the door behind him, he went back to the dresser, pulling out all four Monokuma Files. Keeping his head steady, he read, hoping to learn something. He started from the first Monokuma File.

_The first Trial is over. I couldn't believe that Kazuko was the Culprit until we figured it out. Akumada still worries me though: he almost found it funny that he was being suspected for murder, like saying he was actually the Super High School Level Knitter. There was nothing funny! If we'd voted for him, we'd have died. I need to get close to him, learn more about him. I should get close to everyone! If I can do that, I can stop a murder before it happens, I know I can. I just need to get Monokuma to leave us alone somehow..._

Oonishi put it down, grabbing Monokuma File 3. He remembered looking through it before, as he had been unconscious during the investigation.

_The Trial is over. It was a close call, but we somehow worked it out. Akumada/Akutsume was the Culprit this time, and he tried to pin it on Eiji. But I trusted Eiji, and we pulled through. But someone didn't trust him, they voted against him. I don't understand: Kirifuji wouldn't work with anyone to get out, would he? How could anyone believe that?_

_I completely misjudged him. If I could go back in time to get a second chance to talk with him, I would. I always assumed he was a bad person because I heard about what he'd done, but...I was too harsh. If I'd have been nicer to him, maybe we could have worked something out. Akutsume didn't really kill Kirifuji, Kirifuji killed him, trying to help us. What have I done in comparison?_

_I haven't done anything. I'm not on the file Akutsume had, I'm not involved in this. Why did my only Hope's Peak related experience have to be this phony Exam?_

Oonishi frowned, seeing her mood deteriorate. The day after she'd written this, he met her in the Park. She'd considered murder around this time, though she pushed that thought away. She really did want to get to Hope's Peak that badly, but now they all knew it was gone, and there was had never been a chance for her to get there. Looking again, he noticed a spot on the page that was wrinkled. The only thing he could imagine it being was a tear. Putting it aside, he grabbed the last one.

_I'm such and idiot. I couldn't do anything this time. I let Eiji do the investigation, but then I turn around and yell at him, trying and defend the one who turned out to have done it. I said I trusted him, but I just couldn't see Kinashi's tears being false. She manipulated me. I won't let it happen again, but I can't stop the Trials from happening. I don't know what to do. I don't want to suspect anyone, and I never want to be suspected, especially not by Eiji. Maybe he can come up with some kind of plan? The breakout didn't work, but there must be something. Anything.  
_

The passage ended. Eiji closed the book hard, slamming the thin File shut. Taking a steadying breath, he regretted not trying harder to keep her calm. He could have done something, somehow.

He shook his head: no he couldn't have. Or rather, he didn't. It was too late. What was in the past was in the past. He couldn't Despair. He had to have Hope. Hope that he could uncover the Culprit. Hope that he could keep everyone together until they could get out of here.

Putting the books back where he found them, he stood and left. He gave some of the lower floors a look, before heading back up, running into Tsujimoto on the stairs. "Oh, Oonishi-san. Find anything?" Tsujimoto asked.

Deciding to tell her everything, Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, in Kotobuki's room. She had her Monokuma Files from the previous cases. I checked them out again: she wrote some final thoughts at the end of each one. Maybe you'll see something I didn't."

Tsujimoto nodded, asking, "Where were they?

"The dresser," Oonishi replied.

Tsujimoto blinked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, "The one you said nothing was in?"

Caught off guard, Oonishi replied, "Er, I mean, you know. I didn't think they'd be important. I gave them a look, but I didn't think she'd written anything extra until I checked again."

Tsujimoto thought for a moment, before nodding, "Okay, I'll check them out." With that, she headed off.

With his investigation done, Oonishi looked at the Dining Hall door, realizing no one had eaten yet. He wasn't hungry, but...

Entering, he tried not to think about Kotobuki as he went for the Kitchen. Grabbing a few pastries, he somehow managed to stuff it down, giving one to Tsujimoto, before taking to to the stairs, going up. Heading back to the Chem Lab, he opened the door, seeing that Saitou and Taiyoshi were still about.

Seeing him, Saitou said, "Nope, sorry, didn't find anything else." He lit up when he saw the food, and Oonishi passed out the snack.

They had just enough time: once the pair had finished eating, a familiar set of bells was heard, followed by Monokuma's voice: "Excuse me, your attention please! It is now time for the Peer Assessment Trial. Surviving applicants, please enter the red door on the stairs on the First Floor staircase. See you soon! Strive for the Peak of Hope!"

There was silence from the three, until Saitou finally said, "This is it, huh? This whole thing feels too..."

"Clean," Oonishi agreed.

"There's got to be some way to narrow it down," Taiyoshi mumbled as she made her way to the door.

Saitou and Oonishi followed, heading down the sets of stairs until they came to the open red doors, heading inside to the elevator. Tsujimoto was already there, and Tachibana loudly arrived minutes later. She chortled, "Oh boy oh boy, the ratings have got to be spiking! The Trials always get everyone pumped. Especially with Koto-"

"Stop talking, or I'll make you," Oonishi said suddenly. Tachibana stopped, smirking slightly as the elevator began to descend noisily, feeling empty with two more Applicants gone.

Katsuragi Yumi: while he presence in the realm of dreams made her question realities such as friendship, she never meant anyone any harm, risking herself to keep everyone doubting that they would be alone while sneaking in the halls at night.

Kotobuki Kanata...Oonishi took a sharp breath as he thought of her. She was always there, doing her best to keep everyone's spirits up, cooking meals or lending an ear. But something had happened to her in her past that made it hard for her to accept her Luck and Hopefulness.

Perhaps...one of the five of them here had deliberately taken their lives. Oonishi didn't know who yet, but he Hoped everything would come to light soon enough. Now, for the last time, they descended to the Peer Assessment, a Trial of Trust and Doubt, a Trial of Life and Death.

A Trial of Hope and Despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end. Dangan Ronpa: Hopelessly Misplaced concludes with 5-5, the Epilogue, and a bonus chapter in a pastebin (containing SDR2 spoilers, mind, sorry to say). Another thing I'm a little sorry about: there is evidence being withheld until the Trial, so good luck trying to guess who dunnit! I don't think it hurts the Trial though, so stay tuned!
> 
> And thank you all for reading thus far! See you next time!


	26. 5-5: Hopelessly Misplaced

The elevator trip downward was quiet, the shaking contraption practically empty now. It was long too, feeling even longer to the anxious Oonishi Eiji. But after a short while, with a rumble, the elevator finally came to a halt. The door opened, and Oonishi found himself blinded by the light. When his eyes adjusted, he looked around the fifth Trial room. The walls were colorful and pieced together from what might have been stained glass, lights behind the walls shining, illuminating the lights and patterns. Monokuma sat on his usual throne, the stained glass behind him depicting what appeared to be a large, sparkling, stained glass effigy of Enoshima Junko, the head almost reaching the ceiling, one of the hands on the hip. It looked more like the normal Enoshima, rather than the wounded one they'd met last month.

"You like it?" Tachibana grinned as she stepped up to her podium, not far from the elevator. "I'm so glad I got to use this room! It's the best: you know it," she insisted as Oonishi moved to his podium on the side. He felt himself tense as he looked at the podium across from him, now occupied with the portrait of Kotobuki, a blood colored cross over her face. Katsuragi's, a few spots away from him, matched. There was one more new addition as well. Next to Saitou was Kinashi's portrait, the cross over her face normal, but the edges of the portrait bordered in more blood coloring, almost like a Karuta card. He looked to his side, seeing Tsujimoto and Saitou, there as they always had been. Over next to Kotobuki's portrait, was Taiyoshi, a bit lonely on the other side of the Courtroom. Such a large room for so few...

There were a few moments of silence. Saitou finally looked at Monokuma and asked, "Well?"

Monokuma growled, "Well!? Well what!? You guys know what to do! I no longer feel it's important to remind you of the rules. After all, Kotobuki doesn't need her usual refresher. So come on, let's start!"

Tachibana pointed her finger, other hand in her pocket, "Saitou-chan...it could only have been you!"

"Buzz off," Saitou grumbled.

Tachibana smiled, "But seriously, let's get started. I mean, it's not like I want to die because you all are a bunch of screw ups! So first order of business...the time of death!"

Oonishi gave her a hard look, but couldn't find a point to discredit her on. Figuring that was as good a place to start as any, he began, "Okay. Tsujimoto-san, when did you first notice the hat on the ground?"

Tsujimoto thought for a moment, before answering, "I'm pretty sure it was little before 6:40. I woke up a bit early, since I was a bit worried about everything. Then I saw the cap, turned around, and woke up Taiyoshi. Then she checked on Saitou, and I woke you up."

Thinking for a moment, Oonishi asked, "How did you guess at the time? Or do you have a watch?"

Tsujimoto looked at him quizzically, before answering, "Er, I just guessed, based on when we heard the announcement when we found Katsuragi and Kotobuki, since that's around when the morning announcement went off."

Oonishi looked at her for another moment, before nodding, "I see. My watch said 6:40 when you woke me up, so it fits my testimony."

Taiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "You're being awfully...technical."

"Any detail could be important," Oonishi explained.

Tachibana spoke up, "But that's not the point. Do we know when they got offed? Hmm? Hmmmmmmmm?"

Saitou shook his head, "No one was out that late, were they?"

Oonishi shook his head, "There was one..." Taiyoshi, Saitou, and Tashibana looked at him, and he explained, "Katsuragi told me that Kanata was thinking about patrolling at night too. She wanted me to try and talk her out of it, but I never got the chance."

Taiyoshi glared at him, saying, "Did you even try!? Pin her down when she went back to her room? Wait in a place she'd walk by? You could have stopped this!"

Oonishi bit his lip, looking away. Saitou interrupted, "Cool it! No one's happy about this. It's not like Katsuragi ever got into danger. Hell, even the time she ran into Kinashi, she was just fine!"

Tsujimoto shook her head, "But I was constantly saying Katsuragi shouldn't have been patrolling because it was dangerous. Shouldn't Kotobuki have gotten the hint?"

"Uh, hello? She's the dumb one, remember?" Tachibana said, as if stating the obvious.

"You shut up!" Taiyoshi spat, pointing her finger.

Oonishi cleared his throat, stopping the conversation. He continued, "So, Katsuragi and Kotobuki were both patrolling. As for when: we can narrow it down at least a bit. We can take Katsuragi's sleep schedule into account."

Saitou spoke up, "Right. What was it? Four or Five hours?"

Tsujimoto stated, "She was a bit cranky at dinnertime. You think she wanted to go to bed?"

Taiyoshi thought for a moment, before suggesting, "It was about...eight? 8:30?

Saitou nodded, "I think so."

Oonishi continued, "Okay. Well, if she went to sleep around 8:30, she'd have woken up around nine PM. Then, about four or five hours, later, it'd be one or two AM. Then she'd take another nap, and wake up. Then she'd be tired around six, and wake up at seven, when we do."

Tsujimoto continued, "Of course, exactly the time she liked to wake up to avoid suspicion. It came up in the third Trial too: since Akutsume and Kirifuji timed it in a way she couldn't respond to the doorbell...that he probably didn't ring anyway." Tachibana giggled, as if laughing at them

Taiyoshi said, "Okay, so that's two time periods it could have taken place in. Nine PM to two AM, and 2:30 AM to about six thirty. Which one though?"

"Earlier, right?" Saitou suggested, "The less time they spend walking, the less chance they have of running into each other. Katsuragi would have tried to get Kotobuki to go to bed, right? Probably making some noise she didn't want too."

Tachibana shook her head, "Nuh uh. Later! If Katsuragi really wanted to stop her, she would have! Maybe she thought having a scapegoat might better her chances at not dying. See, then Tsujimoto grabbed them both, offed them, and woke up everyone as if nothing ever happened."

"As if!" Tsujimoto replied, shaking her head.

Oonishi spoke up, "I think...Tachibana has a point." Tachibana giggled as Oonishi explained, ignoring the looks, "I don't necessarily consider Tsujimoto the Culprit, but if it happened later, it'd be easy to pin down Kotobuki. She'd be sleepier. I mean, we both went to bed that one time, with the Murder Textbooks, but I think she'd be more determined to stay up this time. Waiting longer to strike would also allow the Culprit to have a better chance at going undiscovered: we did go to bed early, after all."

Saitou shook his head, "You're not wrong, but how can you be sure Kotobuki didn't turn in when she couldn't? I mean, if she was practically falling down, she'd have to gone to bed, wouldn't she? Monokuma would Punish her otherwise."

Oonishi thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, I'm not sure. It's possible...but I still think she stayed up later."

"That's what I'm trying to say, earlier is later for her," Saitou responded.

After a moment, Oonishi admitted, "True, but I'm not sure how it can be proved when yet anyway. Let's just keep both in mind for now." Saitou shrugged, not having much else to offer.

Tsujimoto chose the next subject. "Well, the method of death was pretty clear. The Culprit offed them the same way: putting a gun in their mouths and firing. It doesn't look like the bodies were moved either: it was too messy. There are a couple questions though: whose gun was it? Who was killed first? Why was the bullet casing there on the counter? What about the bloodstains on the cabinet under the sink?"

"What is the deal with the bullet casing?" Taiyoshi asked.

Tachibana shrugged, "The Culprit put it there to mess with everyone!"

Taiyoshi thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, couldn't they have done that to try and disguise where the bullet casing had come from? I mean, what did you say, Oonishi-san? They usually end up five or ten feet behind where they'd fired from?" Oonishi nodded, confirming what he'd heard.

Saitou shook his head, "It could be from either gun...but how do we tell?"

Tsujimoto shrugged, "Well, let's try and work through it. What can we tell from where the bodies were positioned?"

"It looks like Katsuragi was forced up against the wall, and slid down after she was shot. As for Kanata, she was probably standing next to the counter in the center of the room, facing the door. Then she was shot, and fell backwards, landing in the position she was in," Oonishi suggested, remembering the scene.

Taiyoshi had an intense look on her face as she commanded firmly, "Okay, now figure out how they got that way in the first place. It's not like they were both shot at the same time."

Feeling challenged, Oonishi narrowed his eyes, before saying, "Okay... Well, I see two possibilities. Kotobuki was shot first, or Katsuragi was shot first. Let's start reasoning through it as if it were Kanata who was killed first." Thinking, he began, "Well, let's imagine she was patrolling. Maybe she heard someone in the Chem Lab, and entered. While she was looking around...the Culprit popped out and shot her."

Tachibana interrupted, "Reaching his super stretchy hand across the counter to get a shot like that off! Then, Katsuragi, sensing her mind link was disrupted, dropped her hat and ran to her aid, getting grabbed and shot by the Culprit! Such a touching...poorly written story. I guess it's true: if you can't make a work of art, just Criticize others. There'll be someone out there who agrees with you!"

Oonishi admitted, "Yeah, I'm not seeing it either. Unless...the Culprit didn't attack Kotobuki from the front!" Explaining himself, he continued, "They came from behind, grabbing her. While she was shocked, they forced their handgun in her mouth, and fired. Maybe...Katsuragi heard it, and came running, only to get caught and killed herself."

"And the hat?" Tsujimoto reminded him.

Oonishi replied, "The Culprit could have put it there...to taunt us. Maybe that's why they moved the bullet casing too. Just to watch us scramble about, laughing. They could have taken the other one from the scene too, for good measure."

Saitou shook his head, "I dunno...seems a little iffy."

Oonishi let out a frustrated sigh, "Well, if you can come up with something better, I'm all ears."

Tsujimoto interjected, "Allow me. Let's look at the reverse: Katsuragi being shot first. The Culprit grabbed her as she was going to her room, probably at one AM, losing the hat. They dragged her to the Chem Lab...maybe they knew Kotobuki was downstairs, so they wanted to avoid being heard? Or didn't want to risk someone coming out of their room and seeing them? Whatever the reason, they killed her in the Chem Lab, waited for Kotobuki to arrive, then..."

Oonishi shook his head, shouting, "That seems even less likely! If Kanata had found Katsuragi's cap, then wouldn't she have woken everyone up? Just like you did?" Tsujimoto didn't answer. Oonishi continued, "I mean, it's possible she missed it, or heard the gunshot, but even so, why would the Culprit move to the Chem Lab?"

Saitou interrupted, "It's still not impossible that Katsuragi was killed first! Maybe...the Culprit found her there, or near there, and killed her. Then Kotobuki, hearing the gunshot, came along. The Culprit hid in the room, before taking her by surprise, shooting her. Then, they set up the bullet casing, took the other, took the hat downstairs, and waited in their room."

Oonishi thought for a moment, before admitting, "That's possible..."

After a moment, Tachibana spoke up again, "So, we talked about when it happened, and now we don't know. We talked about the order they were killed in, but we still don't know. Hmm. Hmmmmmmm." She cracked a smile, "Nice job! Let's call the vote!"

"Yes ma'am!" Monokuma said with a salute.

"No!" Saitou, Taiyoshi, and Tsujimoto said at once.

Oonishi gave Tachibana a glare as she sighed, "Well, we might as well for all we know. I mean, what's left to talk about? The blood on the cabinet door. Come on, I wanna hear it!"

"Okay..." Oonishi mumbled. "Maybe they got blood on them while committing the murder? Then tracked it on the cabinet door while looking for the bullet casings, to take one and put the other on the counter."

Taiyoshi spoke up, "So, here's a question: how much blood would someone get on them if they attacked Kotobuki from behind like that?"

Saitou thought for a moment, before asking, "Hey, Oonishi-kun, help me for a second." Oonishi nodded, and Saitou took a few steps over. "Stay right there," he asked.

Oonishi nodded, standing straight. Saitou moved in, wrapping his bandaged arm around Oonishi's neck, lifting the other, holding his hand near Oonishi's face as if holding a gun. Tachibana let out a laugh, "Yes! Yes! Embrace in the throes of boy's love!"

"S-shut up!" Oonishi said, slightly muffled from Saitou's arms.

Tsujimoto nearby, noted from their position, "I feel like...you'd probably get blood on you. Probably your ear and shoulder."

Oonishi could feel Saitou maneuver himself a bit, "What if I try to avoid it, like...no, now it's hard to shoot. Oonishi-kun, turn your head a bit towards me." Oonishi complied, Saitou taking up the side of his vision. "What about now?"

Tsujimoto shook her head, "There'd still be blood on your shoulder."

Saitou nodded, releasing Eiji, going back to his podium. "So, I think I'm on to something. If someone killed Kotobuki, they'd have gotten blood on them, no way around that. So, how many changes of clothes do you guys have? I didn't see any sleeveless shirts or Okinawa Police sweatjackets, and I highly, highly doubt either of you would take off your shirts to try and kill Kotobuki without getting bloody. You'd still have to walk back to your room shirtless too. I can't see it. Well, I can imagin-"

"Don't you dare!" Taiyoshi warned, hands gripping her podium.

Saitou shrugged, "Chill. I already saw you naked anyway."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!?" Taiyoshi snapped. Saitou shrugged again, smiling slightly. Taiyoshi didn't stop glaring.

Clearing his throat, Saitou continued, "Anyway, I'm in the same boat. I've only got this shirt. I'll admit, I could have taken it off: if I'd thought that far ahead. Still, there are three likely options: Oonishi, Tachibana, and Kotobuki herself."

"Hold on one moment, that can't be right!" Oonishi said suddenly. A rare scowl found its way onto his face as he looked at Saitou. "You really think Kotobuki killed herself, for even an instant?" he said, adjusting his glasses.

Saitou shook his head, "Hey, it's still a possibility. She wouldn't have gotten any blood on her! Or at least, well...you know."

"I...didn't think about that. There weren't signs of a struggle, were there?" Tsujimoto reasoned.

Taiyoshi sighed, "She has been acting strange..."

Tachibana let out a cackle, laughing, "Oh boy, I sure Hope so! Haven't Hoped for something this hard in ages. Kotobuki Kanata committing suicide, proving even the most Hopeful girl can Despair! I love it!"

"That's exactly why she didn't!" Oonishi retorted. "She was fine with dying, but only if Hope was the outcome! She didn't want the result of this Mutual Killing Exam to be nothing but Despair. Why would she do it in the first place? Because she found Katsuragi's corpse? She's had friends die before, why would this time be any different? Because she murdered Katsuragi herself? She doesn't want us to die! She'd tell us, that I believe. But there's no suicide note either. I don't think she's...the type of person to leave without saying goodbye..." Calming down, Oonishi caught his breath, rubbing his throat. He'd raised his voice so rarely...

"Okay..." Saitou mumbled. "Well then, that leaves you or Tachibana. There are plenty of dress shirts in the Laundry Room. And Tachibana had that black, white, and red shirt lying around for when we got our memories back, so I wouldn't be surprised if she had more," Saitou explained.

Tachibana shrugged, "Well, I can't prove that I don't, now can I? It's true! I could probably get another one no problem. Or, I could you know, do some middle of the night laundry."

Tsujimoto shook her head, "That'd be risky though."

"Yeah, and if that was a possibility, anyone could have done it," Saitou suggested.

Tachibana grinned, "Good news though, I checked! No one did! There'd still be some moisture in the washing machines, even after a few hours."

Taiyoshi snapped, "And why should we trust you?"

Tachibana grinned, "You shouldn't! But let's just assume no one did. I mean, come on, we've actually got it narrowed down for a change. Let's just roll with it! See if someone cracks under the pressure. Oonishi and I both seem fairly confident we didn't do it. Coolness under Pressure: A! Yay!"

"I...why would I kill Kanata!?" Oonishi said in disbelief.

Tachibana shrugged. Tsujimoto admitted, "Well...she did ask."

Tachibana tilted her head, "The who what now?"

Oonishi explained, "Kanata...she wanted to avoid the Exam ending in nothing but Despair. She said if worse came to worse...she'd want me to kill her and Pass. But I didn't want that! Even if I did, we decided it'd be better to wait. I wanted both of us to get out of here! No: all of us!"

"Even me? You're so sweet!" Tachibana smiled.

"You aren't 'us'," Oonishi replied coldly. Tachibana puffed out her cheek in displeasure at the rejection.

Taiyoshi admitted, "I...really don't think he'd be telling us if it wasn't the truth. I mean, why would he purposely put himself under suspicion?"

Tachibana smiled, "He just let his foot slip into his mouth, like usual. Oh, no! He did it so that he could use that fact against you! Reverse psychology! Of course you'd take his lies at face value when they're mixed with harsh, strange truths? But which are the lies, and which are the truths? Hmm. Hmmmmmm."

Tachibana grinned, adding, "I mean, come on, why would I kill them? The incentive was for you to kill me. If I killed, it'd be self-defense. Why would I drag Katsuragi to the Chem Lab and off her there? Trust me, she'd wouldn't have made it past my doorstep if she'd gone after me. What, you think I'm just gonna lie down and let you kill me? Who do you think I am, Kotobuki Kanata? Guess what, I have two brain cells, and that's twice as many as she had!"

"Just shut up!" Oonishi spat, hands gripping the edge of his podium. "Don't mock her!"

Tachibana giggled, "You're so cute when you're mad! Go on, come up with a better argument, I dare you."

Oonishi thought for a moment, before honing in on something. "I wonder...would you really have thought about the bullet casing? If you wanted to taunt us, wouldn't you have put, say, a copy of Gangrene there? So you could laugh and say, 'Why would I put my own movie at my own crime scene?' Reverse psychology. The bullet casing just seems...out of character for you."

Tachibana looked at him in confusion, before stomping her feet, snarling, "Out of character!? What the hell are you talking about!? And aren't supposed to be saying something to suggest me as the Culprit?"

Recalling something, Oonishi said, "And the missing food...you know? It's been gone since after the Third Trial." He was trying to trip her up, and it seemed to be working, but he had to keep his cocksure amusement from showing.

Tachibana shrugged, "What, the emergency food? Yeah, that was me, I took it, so what?" honing in on something, Oonishi realized something. Was he really...onto something? And if so...what, exactly?

Oonishi narrowed his eyes, saying, "So...that was it? Seems kind of unsatisfying, you know?" As he spoke, he took out his ElectroID, checking something. "Poor writing and foreshadowing. I don't really except something like that out of the Super High School Director. Give your people a good kick in the rear, this is kind of embarrassing."

Tsujimoto blinked, saying, "Are you okay, Oonishi-san?"

Tachibana stuttered, "D-don't you insult this! It's not like I'm writing a script! It's entirely adlibbed! Genuine!"

Oonishi shrugged, "Well, I am a Critic. You shouldn't get so flustered when someone calls your work bad. Just strive to do better next time." Tachibana looked at him angrily, and he continued, "But there's something else that's been rubbing me the wrong way. No one's really addressed it either: Akutsume Sora."

Saitou looked at Eiji in disbelief, "Yeah, what about him?"

"It's a really clean murder, isn't it? Monokuma gave us guns. There's food missing from the Emergency Storage..." Oonishi reasoned.

Tsujimoto crossed her arms, looking at him skeptically, "Are you suspecting...Akutsume? We saw him die."

Tachibana shook her head, "He was Executed! And it was all your fault! Kirifuji's too!"

Taiyoshi scoffed, "Their fault? Who put us in this mess? Who made the Execution to kill him?"

"Or, made it _not_ kill him, perhaps. That trough was also conveniently placed," Oonishi reasoned.

Tachibana looked between the four. She let out a low hiss, then laughed, "No. No no, oh no... I wouldn't deny him the chance to Despair! Ak-kun didn't want to die, so when he failed, I killed him. Seemed simple to me. That's how we work, plain and simple!"

Saitou shook his head, "I'm not buying it, Oonishi-kun. I mean, where would he be? Behind the scenes, hanging out with the crew?"

"His room," Oonishi suggested, reasoning, "It's nearly impenetrable. Soundproofed..."

Tachibana cried out, "You're going to need more than speculation to get anyone to believe that!"

Oonishi put away his ElectoID, suddenly yelling, "Monokuma!"

"Yes?" Monokuma said innocently.

Oonishi asked, "What wounds would count as 'dismemberment'? The minimum, I mean."

"Well, obviously more than a missing brain. Kotobuki was forced to attend," Monokuma said clearly.

Oonishi gnashed his teeth, "Stop screwing with me and answer straight!"

Monokuma stood, growling, " _You_ stop screwing with _me_! Wasting time trying to pin things on the dead!? You're gonna be beary sorry when I claw you up for wasting my time! These Trials are serious business! Akutsume is gone!"

"But is he dead?" Oonishi spat. Monokuma didn't answer. "The way we found out that he was Super High School Level Despair...doesn't it feel like kind of a waste of a twist? What came out of the reveal? Some dead kid turned out to be Super High School Level Despair all along? Disappointing," Oonishi sighed. "Besides, taunting us with a bullet casing...sounds like something he'd do. And you, Monokuma, you shooed us out of there pretty quick, huh?"

Monokuma snarled, "This is about the lamest defense I've heard! And I've seen some pretty lame ones. Save yourself the embearasment and just fess up! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

"Rules 1, 3, and 8," Oonishi said plainly. Curious, a few hands grabbed their ElectroIds. As they reread, Oonishi shorted the process, "Those rules stuck out. I mean, going by the first and third, he clearly wouldn't be able leave. 'Applicants are required to stay in the Exam Building until the Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing is concluded' and 'Sleep is only allowed in Dormitory Rooms. To sleep elsewhere is forbidden'. We couldn't exactly get into his room, and he couldn't leave freely, so he got food and water. When we were unconscious, he had plenty of time to stretch his legs: no chance anyone could see him other than Tachibana. Then there's Rule 8. That one really bothers me. 'You are only exempt if you have been sent to Execution Punishment, or otherwise deceased."

Explaining himself, he pointed out, "Why does it say 'Sent to Execution Punishment'? Why not simply 'have been Executed'? Tachibana designed them herself. She could have easily installed loopholes. After all, this all started because someone wanted to recruit us into Super High School Level Despair. What if she wanted someone to live who'd fallen to Despair, like-"

"Kinashi?" Saitou suggested, still looking uncertain. "How would she choose who lived and died?" he asked. He then stopped, realizing his own words, blinking in realization.

Oonishi hadn't even thought about it until Saitou had said something, but realized it at just the same time. Rolling with it, he explained, "The same way we did: voting. The polls weren't unanimous: if she voted for Toyoguchi and I during the Fourth and Third Trials, it might have been a signal to her crew, like 'tone down the Execution'. They could very much be wounded, but alive."

Tachibana snorted, "Oh please. Sure, I'll give you Ak-kun. But Kinashi? Sure, she'd have been prime material for Super High School Level Despair...if her Talent was worth a damn!" She laughed, "Besides: Voting in Trials is mandatory! How did Ak-kun or Kinashi get around that one?"

Oonishi shook his head, "Unless you're dismembered. Rule 8, the last part: 'Other exemptions may be granted based on circumstance, such as dismemberment or terrible, crippling, unendurable illness or injury'. Akutsume lost his eye and got riddled full of holes. Kinashi was stabbed several times. Doesn't that count, Monokuma?"

Eyes in the room turned to the bear, which remained silent. "Well?" Tsujimoto asked.

Saitou shook his head, "I can't, man, sorry. It's just way too out there." He froze at the sound of machinery coming to a stop, his mouth hanging open. Gingerly, eyes turned to the entrance behind Tachibana, where the sound came from. Oonishi's heart started to pound, becoming fearful for a moment.

After a moment, the door opened. A deep voice droned, "You continue to impress and disgust me, Oonishi Eiji." Gloved fists clenched at his side, wearing a plain black suit, with a red tie, his hair tied into a long purple ponytail, he glared at them through one eye, his left covered in a black eye patch marked with a jagged red eye matching Monokuma's. Stomping forwards, Akutsume Sora grimaced as he walked, as if in pain. Raising his hand, he reached his spot, swatting away his portrait, which landed with a clatter. He crossed his arms looking around at the others present.

Saitou gawked, "No...just no freaking way!"

Tsujimoto shook her head, "This is some kind of joke, right?"

Taiyoshi glared, "You son of a...give me one good reason why I shouldn't come over there and kick your ass!"

Akutsume looked around, before shrugging, "I didn't do it."

Oonishi rolled his eyes, "Like I'll ever believe that."

Tachibana giggled, "Surprise! Ak-kun survived! But you were wrong, Oonishi-chan: it wasn't on purpose!"

Saitou shook his head, shouting in disbelief, "And he just happens to have come down the elevator now!? After Oonishi calls him out!?"

Akutsume chuckled, "Indeed. It was pure chance. Luck, you might say." As he spoke, Tachibana giggled, pulling something out of her pocket, wiggling it in the air: the voice recorder.

Tsujimoto glared, "You...you were sending him everything we were saying. You put a loophole in the Execution too, didn't you!?"

"Wrong!" Akutsume insisted. "I fully expected my death, but it didn't come. In fact, if I knew I were to live, I would have killed you when I had the chance, Oonishi. Kinashi is dead, of course. There was no way to escape her fate..."

"I don't care," Oonishi spat. "Well, it's settled, let's call the vote."

Akutsume smirked, "What, you still think I did it? Why would I come down here and reveal myself? Let's be honest, you'd never have gotten then votes if I hadn't."

Oonishi clenched his hand into a fist, retorting, "Then why did you come down here, huh? To defend yourself!?"

Akutsume shrugged, "True, but I also had a message to deliver." Turning to the Director, he said, "Tachibana: Future Foundation is on their way, and close, by the sound of things."

Tachibana nodded, "I see, I see." As the others digested the news, Tachibana asked, "Is that good, or bad?"

"It depends..." Akutsume replied.

Getting hopeful, Tsujimoto gasped, "W-we can get out of here?"

Monokuma shouted, "Oh no you don't! Or at least, not until the Trial is done with. Who gets to walk out? One? Six? Five? Upupupupu..."

Tachibana nodded in understanding, saying, "And don't think you can stall either: we can call a vote at any time! We'll know once they break in, and there's no way they can get down here before the voting is done with. It's a looooooooong way down, you see."

Hopes restored, Oonishi narrowed his eyes, "So all we have to do is...alright, let's finish this!" Pointing his finger, he accused the Hitman once again, "You killed Kotobuki and Katsuragi!"

"Which did I kill?" the Hitman asked quizzically.

Oonishi blinked, "Er, both."

"Bzzzzzzt!" Tachibana said suddenly. "No can do, buckaroo!"

Oonishi looked between the two, and Akutsume simply said, as if bored, "Rule 10."

Saitou, still holding his ElectroID, read aloud, "'A Culprit cannot kill more than two Victims.'"

Oonishi nodded, "Right. Kanata and Katsuragi!"

Monokuma snarled, "Nooooope! It doesn't work like that! You see, just because he's been proven Guilty as a Culprit, it doesn't mean his last murders just vanish. Isn't that right, Kirifuji? Oh wait. Beary sorry, that was my mistake!"

Akutsume nodded, "In other words: I, did, not, do, it." He spoke slowly and clearly, clearing looking down on the Critic.

Taiyoshi shook her head, still in disbelief, "Then why did you come down here!? Why not just wait until after the Trial to stop pretending to be dead?"

Saitou shook his head, "I still can't get over that. What was the point of the portrait then if you weren't dead!?"

Akutsume grinned, "What? It's just a reminder that life is short. Some lives are shorter than others."

"How did you survive your Execution?" Tsujimoto asked suddenly.

Tachibana jumped in, "He hid under the water trough! The Monokuma's ran out of ammo, but they still got him good, especially his arms and legs. He's been healing in his room ever since! And I've been watching him, sneaking stuff out of the Medbay during Katsuragi's naps. I got the food too. I told you, didn't I? And you didn't believe me." Lip quivering, she turned to Akutsume, whining, "They hate me!"

"Not that I don't see why," Akutsume shrugged. Tachibana let out a few overly dramatic sobs. Akutsume watched her for a moment, before sighing, "Well, I don't hate you."

Tachibana looked up, eyes dry as bone, "Yay for Ak-kun!"

Akutsume grimaced, finishing, "...Much." Tachibana pouted. Akutsume shrugged, "Anyway, feel free to amend the rules, Monokuma. Kill me if you must...but I won't let the Culprit try and pin it on me, even through death!"

Crossing his arms with a grimace, he glared at Oonishi through his lone eye. "Quite the silver tongued devil you are! Had I truly been dead, I'm sure you'd have pinned everything on Tachibana and walked free," he stated plainly.

Oonishi glared back, "You...must have done it. And now you're working together to pin it on me! You want to kill me that bad?"

Akutsume scoffed, "Hollow words from a trapped rat. Go on, deny it. However...doesn't this Trial feel familiar? It seems similar to...ah yes, the last one I was present for." Straightening his stance, he looked at Oonishi, saying, "A clever Culprit making everyone dance to his tune. Kotobuki _wanted_ you to kill her? That's rich!"

He stopped, in thought, before smirking, saying, "Or perhaps...something happened to her during her trip down memory lane, something I couldn't imagine. Perhaps she did want to die. When she told you, were you afraid? Or were you disgusted?" He grinned as Oonishi looked at him in confusion. "I mean, you were obviously in love with her. I imagine that she was the first girl to pay attention to you in who knows how long. Didn't you go to an all-boy's school? You're probably the type of person who becomes a bundle of nerves when a girl so much as smiles at you in the outside world. So when Kotobuki talked to you without thinking 'what a disgusting wretch', you fell in love, revering her like some kind of goddess. Then, she started to lose her grip, requesting you end her miserable life. And you agreed, but not out of love...but because that love was lost! You were frustrated that she was no longer the pure goddess of your dreams, so you decided to remove her, so that her image would go untainted forevermore. And Katsuragi just happened to get in the way! Perhaps that was part of your plan: she could easily ruin everything, with her patrols. You'd have to kill her. Kotobuki wouldn't mind: everyone else was just going to die anyway. In fact, why leave Katsuragi in Monokuma's hands when Kotobuki could help you relieve her of the burden of living quick and painlessy?"

Oonishi's mouth hung open as he looked around, trying to spit out an answer. He was too flabbergasted by the accusation to respond. "I...you did it!" Oonishi blurted.

Akutsume laughed, "Oh, I've been waiting to see this. Come! Strike me down with your hail of poorly formed arguments! Let me strike through them in a single instant! Or let me skip to the good part." Oonishi was quiet, muttering to himself. His mind was in a haze, his vision blurring.

But he could hear Akutsume. "You're first act was one of ambush. Grabbing Katsuragi from the hallway, you dragged her out of the way to act in peace, leaving her hat behind, knowing it wouldn't matter in the end. But you weren't alone. Eager to see Hope prevail was Kotobuki. She helped you take her upstairs, where you forced Katsuragi against the wall, forcing a gun in her mouth and firing. Then was the easy part: Kotobuki help her gun into her own mouth, and you pulled the trigger, watching as she blew her brains out. You put her gun on the countertop, then looked around for the bullet casings. You pocketed one, and put the other on the countertop. You would later get to taunt about your taunt, reaching a whole new level of vileness. To further throw everyone off about the assisted suicide, you wiped blood onto the cabinet doors, then left. After that, all you had to do was take Katsuragi's gun from her room, to further complicate things."

"Can you offer a counterpoint...Oonishi Eiji!?" Akutsume snarled, pointing his finger.

There was silence, all eyes on Oonishi. The Critic looked around, stammering, "N-no. I... He's wrong..."

"I believe you, but..." Tsujimoto admitted.

"Come on Eiji," Taiyoshi said, her face hardening.

Oonishi tried to think, but his mind was in a haze. He finally said, "I mean, come on, if there's one thing weird here, it's the fact that Akutsume's alive."

"Is that the only weird thing?" Sora interrupted. "You, Oonishi. Look at yourself, it's pathetic. Then again, I suppose if you could act, you wouldn't be a Critic. Please, you forgot Rule 2 while looking for loopholes. You expect me to believe anything other than the risk of being unveiled a Culprit could dishevel you so?"

"Kotobuki died!" Oonishi tried to retort, but his voice cracked.

"Then shouldn't you be more focused on unvieling her Culprit instead of quashing the reasonable points of others? I'm no Psychologist, but you seem more like a rat trapped in a corner. Come on, you must have some argument, or evidence..." Akutsume said, growing more and more disappointed.

"Oonishi-kun..." Saitou mumbled, a bit of worry evident on his face.

Oonishi's legs shook and he bent over, arms on the podium, propping himself up. He thought he heard voices, but they were nothing but gibberish to his swirling thoughts. Why couldn't he form an argument? Akutsume...Tachibana...which one of them did it?

He...couldn't have done it, could he?

* * *

"Are you ready, Eiji-kun?"

It was dim in the Chemistry Lab. Oonishi stood by the island in the center of the room. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the fresh corpse of Katsuragi Yumi, slumped against the wall. It wasn't that hard to get her there: they just had to lure her there, overpower her...she screamed and cried, but no one was awake and about to hear her. Turning back, he saw Kotobuki Kanata, clearly not pleased with how things were turning out, but..they had to.

They couldn't let the only outcome be Despair.

Seeing his hesitance, Kotobuki said, "Stay strong. Don't lose Hope!" Even though she'd said it, it didn't make things easier. Katsuragi's gun hidden safely in Oonishi's room, Kotobuki raised her own, holding it to her mouth. Oonishi felt his heart twinge, grmacing as he reached out, finger moving for the trigger. He stopped, but looked back at Katsuragi. She was gone, and that couldn't be undone. To stop now would be to waste her death... Looking back at Kotobuki again, the Luckster nodded. Oonishi tensed, tightening his finger.

* * *

"No..." Oonishi muttered. "No!" he growled, hands grasping at his head as he snapped from that dark delusion. He scratched roughly, tossing some of his hair about. He suddenly took a gasp for air, like he had stopped breathing. Becoming lucid again, he looked around the room, seeing Saitou and Tsujimoto near him, Taiyoshi on the other side, and Tachibana and Akutsume close to the door. He felt that he was in a cold sweat, and his legs were a little wobbly.

"Yes!" Tachibana said excitedly.

Akutsume nodded, "Come now, we have to vote eventually. Don't drag this on for longer than it needs to be."

Oonishi thought for a moment. He needed something: more time. That would be easier said then done though, Akutsume would no doubt want to hurry things along... Oonishi finally asked, "Monokuma. Could we have a short break? I would like to check something at the crime scene. I think...it could change everything."

Akutsume scoffed, "You think Future Foundation will save you now? You must be joking. Enough."

Oonishi asked again as the bear stopped, "Monokuma? I think it would make things more interesting."

Tachibana chortled, "Oh come on, what could possibly be there? You all looked over it like a million times."

Akutsume added, "Besides, it's been manipulated by the Culprit. Can you really trust it?"

Oonishi was quiet for a moment, before lying, making up anything he could to sound reasonable, "I'm just...considering the worst case scenarios."

Monokuma shrugged, "Fine, go ahead. If nothing comes from it though, you're as good as roasted, Critic!" Akutsume shot the bear a nasty look, and Monokuma replied, "Don't you worry, boss, FF ain't even close!"

Akutsume turned back to Eiji, growling, "But still...you... Making me walk up there in my state? I have more lead in me then a pencil."

Oonishi shrugged, "You don't have to come."

Akutsume glared, "Of course I do! I don't trust you not to pull something. Sleight of hand, misdirection..."

Oonishi sighed, "Fine, go ahead and search me. I'm a Critic, not a Magician; I don't deal in tricks and lies, just facts and opinions." Oonishi approached the Hitman. Akutsume glared, before patting him down, checking his sleeves and pockets in particular.

With a final grunt, Akutsume shoved Oonishi away, the Critic stumbling before catching himself. Turning to Tachibana, Akutsume ordered, "Watch him closely: don't let him reach into his pockets or try to run." He turned to the others, "And that goes for you as well. Chase him down, cuff him, throw him off a cliff, whatever, but if he pulls a fast one on you...you'll regret it."

Oonishi didn't even wait, heading to the elevator, mind running as he tried to come up with something. Tachibana was on his tail, and Saitou and Taiyoshi following. Tsujimoto said, glancing between the Headmaster and the Hitman, "I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on these two."

Saitou nodded, "Be careful around him..." The elevator closed, and began to rise. Oonishi waited by the door, arms crossed. His mind was buzzing as he went over everything he could remember: every detail from the whole Exam, everything since the start of the Worst Event. He didn't even shove Tachibana away, who had gotten too close for comfort, doing as Akutsume ordered.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop. Oonishi left, the other three following him as he walked up the stairs hastily to the Chem Lab. Before he entered, he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, trying to show that he wasn't planning any funny business.

Entering, he looked around a bit, before going to the bloodstained cabinet. He opened it, looking around inside, before closing it. Standing up, he circled the room, checking things while the others waited by the door, watching him. He didn't dare go to the other side of the counter in the center of the room, not wanting to see Kotobuki, also taking care not to let his hands go out of sight. Finally, he grimaced as he approached the vomit coated sink, which still stunk a bit. Pinching his nose, he leaned in closely, before turning on the faucet, letting cold water rinse it a bit. his eyes widened insuprise when he though he saw something, something he almost certainly hadn't regurgitated earlier. Oonishi reached in, heart beginning to race. He couldn't believe it. Stunned, he shook his head, recovering, before picking it up, holding his clenched hand up. He turned back to the door, quickly head back to the Trial Room without word, his thoughts buzzing more furiously than before.

"W-whoa, hold on, what's that?" Saitou asked.

Oonishi smiled mysteriously, "I think I'll wait until I can show everyone. Let's go back for now."

Tachibana rolled her eyes, chortling, "Wow, don't play poker, you can't bluff for beans..."

The rest of the walk was done in silence. The group of four reached the elevator, descending downwards once more. When the elevator finally reached its stop, Oonishi led the way back into the Trial Room, clutching his fist to his chest, right over his heart. He saw Tachibana come to her podium and shrug at Akutsume, who bared his teeth.

"Well?" He asked, glaring daggers at Oonishi.

The Critic took a breath, before beginning, "I have it all figured out. Everything. But I think I want to start with...Kotobuki Kanata. Or to be more specific: her Talent."

Closing his eyes, he began. "She considered herself a Luckster, didn't she? But what did that mean? I saw the broadcast: there was that Luckster, Naegi Makoto. Kotobuki brought him to my attention: she said she'd been comparing her Luck to his. But he didn't seem particularly Lucky, did he? Of all the Dorm Rooms in Hope's Peak Academy, he got the only one with a misaligned door. Of all the random students that had ever been picked to go to Hope's Peak Academy, he was the only one who ended up in the Game of Mutual Killing. But then, later, after Kotobuki described this to me, I realized that...Naegi was in fact, very Lucky, even if it didn't seem like it at first. His door was misaligned...but when Kuwata Leon forced it open with his Tool Set, it became evidence that Naegi was not the first Culprit. Even the fact that he was there in the school: he lived, didn't he? He became a Hope's Peak Student through chance, and happened to avoid a near apocalypse. I think that Naegi Makoto was very Lucky."

"But Kotobuki? How many times did she share her Lucky stories?" Oonishi asked.

Taiyoshi gasped, "Oh! She told me one. She won the lottery. Then, her dad got into an accident, and she used the money to fix the car and pay the medical fees."

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, I think that sounds about right. She told me the same thing, and about how she got picked to join in this Exam of Mutual Killing: her Luck was tested, along with a bunch on other kids. She lived, but ended up here, where she died."

Saitou blinked, "Huh, that's like, opposite. Wait, are you saying-"

Oonishi nodded, "Yes. I don't think Kotobuki was Lucky at all. I think...she was very Unlucky, in fact." He gave a pitying look as he glanced over to her smiling portrait across from him. "Worse yet...she never even realized it. Her optimism was just so...hopelessly misplaced. She thought she was Lucky because she decided that for herself. She only saw the good without thinking about the bad. Naegi had his Bad Luck turn into Good Luck, but Kotobuki's Good Luck always shifted to Bad. She was never a Luckster: she was a Super High School Level Unluckster!"

Akutsume mulled over it, before hissing, "Is there a point to this?"

Oonishi stared back at him, expression hardened. "Yeah, that's because...there's only one person who could have possibly killed Kotobuki Kanata. And that's..." Oonishi raised the finger of his free hand, pointing...

...Directly across from him, finishing, "Kotobuki Kanata." He lowered his hand, shuddering as he said, "I'm sorry, Saitou-kun. I just didn't want to believe she'd done it. I'm sorry, Tsujimoto-san, I never came up with a reason there were no signs of a struggle, I just Hoped otherwise. I'm sorry Taiyoshi-san: she was acting strange, and I should have paid attention sooner. I think it's...all my fault."

Frowning, Tsujimoto asked, "What makes you say that?"

"You read her post-Trial thoughts in her Monokuma Files, right, Tsujimoto-san? Particularly the last one, where she said...she didn't want me to suspect her. What do you think happened when she came across Katsuragi's corpse? She couldn't come up with any evidence that it wasn't her, or that it was someone else. Maybe she tried to write a suicide note; to tell us what she was going to do: but the Culprit could have easily taken it. And the proof? The undeniable evidence? It's right here," Oonishi finished, opening his hand, placing something on the podium in front of him.

A wet bullet casing.

Akutsume seemed unimpressed, but Tsujimoto asked, "That's...the missing one?"

Oonishi nodded, "Luck, then Unluck. She probably saw the Culprit's taunt: the bullet casing on the counter. Subconsciously, she may have realized that the bullet casing from her suicide would end up right next to it, disguising the fact that it was a suicide, making it look like a double murder. She wouldn't want that, so that's when her Luck came into play: she shot herself, and the bullet casing flew right into the sink. A one in a million shot: Kotobuki wouldn't even realize her last stroke of Luck. The Culprit couldn't find it: or else we'd have seen it. They tried though."

Taiyoshi nodded, "The bloodstain, on the cabinet!"

Oonishi nodded, "And they couldn't make another bullet casing without making a bullet hole somewhere, could they? They couldn't do anything once they failed to find that casing. But we didn't realize it either, because Kotobuki's Bad Luck kicked in."

"When you vomited, hiding the bullet casing from us," Saitou said in amazement.

Oonishi nodded, "Yeah, she was Unlucky, because her death had such an impact on me. We almost missed it..."

Tachibana let out a mocking laugh, "Are you so sure she did it?"

Oonishi nodded without hesitation, "Absolutely. In fact, let's call a vote right now: just for Kanata's murder."

Akutsume raised an eyebrow in confusion. Tachibana sighed, "That's just how it goes when there's the possibility of two Culprits. Last time, it was one though. And you'd better be right on both Votes, or it's Punishment Time!"

Sora nodded in understanding, before roaring, "I still remain convinced that you are the Culprit, Oonishi!" He glared, then looked around, before grunting at the lack of concurrence. "So, if the rest of you are fine with death..."

Monokuma spoke up, "Very well! You know what to do!"

Oonishi nodded, pressing the button on his screen without hesitation. In less than a minute, the votes were cast. A reel appeared above Monokuma's seat, spinning, until all three faces displayed Kotobuki's face. It flashed 'GUILTY', confetti spilling out once more. "Upupupu. You Hope mongers are all so full of yourselves...but you were right this time... Kotobuki lost Hope and offed herself! Or she played a game of Russian Roulette. Guess her Luck wasn't up to snuff after all!"

Tachibana giggled, "She did do it!? Hah! That's rich."

Oonishi shot her a nasty look, before looking at the others, saying, "Thanks for trusting me, guys."

Tsujimoto sighed, "You're so right, it's scary sometimes."

Monokuma continued, "But it's not over yet! It's time to award...the Kotobuki Kanata Killer Prize! Drumroll please..." There was silence, as Monokuma vanished into a trapdoor in his seat, before popping out, a black and white frosted cake in hand. He hopped over, balancing it on Kotobuki's podium, before tying a black and white party hat to the portrait, and pulling out a party horn, which he blew, a deep, depressing noise coming from it.

Oonishi grimaced, "You're...disgusting..."

Tachibana laughed, "Don't touch it though! It's all stale by now. We baked it, what, three weeks ago?"

"Something like that," Akutsume grumbled.

Oonishi took a breath, saying, "And now...Katsuragi's murderer. Akutsume, what do you have to say in your defense? Why couldn't you have dragged Katsuragi away? Why couldn't you have taken her pistol and shot her with it?"

Akutsume snorted, "Tachibana did it."

"I did it!" Tachibana smiled.

Oonishi narrowed his eyes, "Where's the evidence? You said yourself that you wouldn't have a good reason too."

Tachibana opened her mouth, not a peep coming out, before closing it and opening it again, trying to say something. Akutsume didn't flinch.

After a moment, the Hitman finally said, "You think I did it without her help? Just look at me! I can barely move as it is. Do you know how agonizing it was to walk all the way here? How could I do the same with a girl along, even if it was the petite Katsuragi."

Saitou spat, "Don't you think you're milking it a bit much?"

Tsujimoto concurred, "Saitou was electrified, and he could still walk after we woke up from our four day sleep. It's been even longer for you. You could have healed."

"I was shot. Multiple times," Akutsume added plainly.

"You weren't protected? Or trained to be more resilient?" Oonishi said accusingly.

"You assume too much," Sora sighed in frustration.

"Tachibana," Taiyoshi said, looking at the Director.

"Yes?" the Director smiled.

Oonishi gasped, "Ah, that's right! You could have just helped him! And by having Akutsume kill Katsuragi, you would have an easy time of it keep suspicion away from anyone alive, since we weren't supposed to count him among the living. Then, you went back to make sure the halls were clear, but Kotobuki came along..."

"You sure are Hopeful..." Tachibana shook her head.

"No...I think it's the opposite," Oonishi said. With a sigh, he said, "Ever since I saw Kotobuki, dead, I think...I was trying to be her. Trying to be Hopeful. But I can't be Hopeful all the time. Oonishi looked across from him, adding, "If it were Kanata standing there look at my portrait...I think she'd get through this situation somehow, through her Hope. But Kotobuki is Kotobuki, and I'm me. I could never be...Super High School Level Hope. If Hope is Instinct, then I'm...far too Logical. I can't help but to Despair. How I be a Critic if I just Hope everything I watch turns out good? I'd get no end of Despair."

Akutsume looked at him in shock, "Are you...what!?"

Oonishi smiled, "It's true. That's how I came to the conclusion. The Hopeful side of me didn't want to believe Kotobuki could ever kill herself, not in a million years. So I Despaired. And through that...I found the truth. But I didn't fall to it, don't get me wrong. Everyone Despairs, and everyone Hopes. I still choose Hope, but I also choose not to ignore my Despair. It's like Yin and Yang."

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, equal and opposites. One can't exist without the other."

Oonishi nodded, "Yes. And no. there's another part to it. Think about the symbol: white within black, and black within white. It's also inability to escape the other, even within a person. Even the most righteous person has flaws. Even the vilest being has good points. By that same logic, even those fallen to Despair can Hope: even your idol, Enoshima Junko."

Tachibana scowled, "You take that back!"

Oonishi shrugged, "Even if it's the tiniest drop of Hope in a sea of Despair...I'm not wrong. Enoshima may have died in Despair, but at the back of her mind, she knew...she had her Juniors, still alive, spreading Despair. That's Enoshima Junko's 'Hope'! You two Hope, don't you? Hope to create more movies, even after this Exam is done with? Hope to live, even if faced with your Execution? Akutsume, you wouldn't be standing there right now if you didn't Hope."

"You just enjoy being right so much, don't you," Akutsume sighed. There was movement, and Oonishi froze as he saw a gun in the Hitman's hand, aimed right at him. Akutsume's free hand clutched at his face, his features contorted into rage. He stared at Oonishi through his lone eye, snarling, "You smug brat! I don't care if I die, as long as you reach Hell before I do!" Oonishi stared at the gun, fearful. He didn't even bother to try and dodge: Akutsume had been trained and trained well, by one of the best snipers in the world no less. The podium wasn't solid enough to protect him, and Akutsume wouldn't miss, even with his newfound lack of depth perception. And even if the first shot didn't kill him, Akutsume had plenty of attempts.

Akutsume raised the gun, smiling, "Like it? I didn't get my own firearm, so I borrowed Kotobuki's." Snarling again, he spat, "Now, when I shoot you...scream. Loudly: I want to hear you beg for your life as I shoot you again and again!" Behind him, Oonishi heard Saitou shift past Tsujimoto. Akutsume's eye narrowed, and his finger twitched.

"Enough!"

There was a loud noise, a bang. Oonishi reflexively closed his eyes, arms covering his face as he felt a sense of vertigo, his sense of balance being disrupted. As he crashed to the ground, another loud noise was heard. As he tried to register what had happened, he felt a few small bits bounce of of him. Oonishi's heart pounded, but his blood chilled when he heard a long, anguished, horrified wail, echoing off of the glass walls through his ringing ears. Finally daring to open his eyes, he saw Akutsume, leaning on the podium, his gun arm out, the other clutching it, most of him and the podium covered in a black residue. The gun was gone, and where Akutsume's hand had been was just the remains of his suit sleeve, shredded and charred by an explosion. Looking around, Oonishi saw black bits, of metal and something else. His stomach churned at the realization that part of it was his hand, destroyed. Sitting up, he looked in the other direction: Tsujimoto was against her podium, but she was twisted about, looking over her shoulder at the body of Saitou behind her on the ground, crumpled into a heap, blood beginning to seep onto the floor from a fresh wound.

"S-Saitou!" Oonishi screamed.

From next to Akutsume, Tachibana, half painted with the same residue on Akutsume, her face deathly serious as she mumbled, "Damn it, you asshole's were too slow! Or I guess you were too fast at the trigger, Ak-kun."

Taiyoshi stammered, shocked, "W-what just happened?"

Ignoring her, Akutsume sputtered, "W-why..." Starting to get a bearing on the situation, Oonishi and Tsujimoto both moved, slipping to their knees and trying to gauge Saitou's condition.

Oblivious or uncaring, Tachibana cracked a smile and sighed, "Rule 10! You aren't allowed to kill more than two, Ak-kun."

Taiyoshi's eyes widened as she noted, "You killed Katsuragi..."

Oonishi gasped at another point, "You put...explosives in the gun!?"

Tachibana nodded, "Yup! It needed to be something quick, just in case someone went all Rambo. I didn't even get a chance to tell poor Ak-kun. But it was his fault! He never asked me. Sorry, Ak-kun, but I couldn't play favorites because you're Super High School Level Despair. Rules are rules!"

As she giggled, Akutsume suddenly collapsed, falling backwards. Though his stump of a hand wasn't bleeding, there was still blood on the podium. Oonishi pulled his attention from Saitou for a moment and leaned over, getting a better look. Akutsume was bleeding all over, spots of blood forming from under his suit, particularly the legs and arm.

Before he could watch more, Saitou coughed and sputtered. Tsujimoto gasped, "Saitou-san!?"

Saitou groaned, "Ah that fucking hurts..." Getting a look at the wound, Oonishi realized he'd only been hit in the shoulder. There was a good amount of blood, but given that he was still conscious, it was a bit of a relief.

A voice recaptured his attention, Akutsume grunting, "You...opened my wounds...you imbecile." Looking over at the Critic, whom craned his head, he muttered, angrily, as if he wanted to use all his strength to grab and strangle the boy, "You..." His eye shifted to the fallen Saitou who'd taken the bullet, and his face seemed to harden more.

Tachibana frowned for a moment, before smiling sadly, "It doesn't matter, does it? We lose. Game over. Come on, Ak-kun, get up. I had another Execution made for us when I found out you survived. I call it 'Our Bloody Wedding'!"

Akutsume bared his teeth, turning back to the Director, a bit of pity on his face, "...Why?" Tachibana's face turned to one of shock, but Akutsume continued, "Why do you need to die? Do you even realize why I did this in the first place? They...would have killed you. Someone would have. Oonishi, Taiyoshi, Future Foundation... Not once have our incentives failed. This time wouldn't be any different. I chose not to let you die. Had someone Passed, the two of us would have lived, I manipulated it that way from the beginning. I never intended to put our lives in the hands of others."

Tachibana looked at him in stunned silence, crouching down at his side. She shook her head in disbelief, asking, "You...cheated!? What are you saying?"

"That the Critic was right!" Akutsume sputtered painfully. Akutsume hissed, "And don't you get frustrated with me, I know full well you tampered with the Execution. You think me a fool?" Taking a few breaths, he continued, struggling, "But perhaps I do...Hope. You have something meaningful to live for. I only had one thing. I...lost my purpose with the Worst Event. A Hitman Family in a world of killers...what good was I? Then that Enoshima...hah, very likely. Whomever that faker was appeared, and tried to give me a new reason to live. I didn't want to die, so I went with it. I'm just a remnant...of a dead age of humanity."

He grimaced, taking a pained breath, before going on, "If Despair is all you really care about...then cause Despair. But when I see you in Hell...you better have put your all into it. I didn't do this so that...you could blunder your way through life and die like a dog." Akutsume lifted his bleeding arm, pulling something out of his coat pocket, a piece of paper, and throwing it aside. He nodded toward the paper, adding, "That trash...is for you, Oonishi. May it bring you Despair." The Hitman turned his head, his eye meeting Oonishi's. Akutsume gave one last laugh, as if he'd won, before he closed his eye, going limp, passing out, blood continuing to pool around him. He still breathed, but it was shaky and uneven. He wouldn't last very long.

"Ak-kun? Ak-kun!?" Tachibana said tearfully. The Hitman didn't stir. Shakily, she stood to her feet, stumbling around in circles. She mumbled nonsense, her voice grave and hollow.

Saitou grunted, "You cool, Eiji?"

Blinking in surprise, Oonishi nodded, "Y-yeah."

Saitou sighed in relief, "Whew, good, Kotobuki would've been mad, but now when I see her, maybe she and Iketani will forgive me for being such a screw up, huh?"

Tsujimoto stammered, "H-huh!? What are you saying? You're staying right here!"

Saitou groaned, "Course I am, I was talking about like, in a few decades or so..."

"Hey!" Taiyoshi suddenly shouted. Lifting his head, Oonishi turned to see Tachibana making for the elevator. Taiyoshi hopped away from her podium, breaking into a run. Her start was slow, but her acceleration was astounding. But she still wasn't quick enough: she ran into the elevator grate as it closed, Tachibana on the other side, facing away.

Tachibana turned, smiling, "Live to cause Despair another day, huh? I think I can manage. Ta, boys and girls! You win fair and square! But I'm not done yet, oh no. Today maybe, but tomorrow? My Future looks to be bright and full of Despair!"

Without word, Oonishi stood, stepping in front of the elevator. He took a breath, saying with certainty, "I don't know what you're planning, but if I hear you're still trying to cause Despair...I'll find you. So...you had better be prepared to have me as your enemy again, Tachibana Chiyoko!"

Tachibana studied him for a moment, before smiling as the elevator started. She spoke over the noise, "Yeah. You're a fan of mine, aren't you? I'd be disappointed if you didn't catch my next work, Oonishi-chan!" As she finished, the elevator carried her out of sight.

There was silence, until the ascending elevator was too far away to hear. Saitou spoke first, asking, "So...that's it? We made it?" He slumped back onto the ground, adding, "I can't believe it..."

Gingerly, Oonishi stepped over Akutsume, who'd already stopped breathing, taking the paper he'd left, pocketing it. He frowned, looking around the room. Monokuma was unresponsive, and many of the portraits still stood, continuing their silent reminder...

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**SURVIVORS: 5**


	27. Epilogue

The red double doors opened, the survivors of the Super High School Level Alumni Connected Despair Exam stepping out. Oonishi Eiji looked at the door at the bottom of the staircase, where they Hoped help would arrive shortly.

Taiyoshi Nijiko asked, "Hey, should we check out the Radio Room? After we go to the Medbay, of course."

Saitou Shiro, supported by the other present girl, concurred, "Nah, forget that. Leave me by the door, I want to see some real sunlight first."

Tsujimoto Miyuki frowned, "That's my choice, isn't it? You're the one bleeding on me."

Saitou sighed, "Fine, fine, but I wanna see the outside as soon as possible, alright. So once I stop bleeding-"

Tsujimoto snapped, "I get it, I get it! You think I want to spend all day patching you up? Besides, if help is coming, there'll probably be someone more qualified to patch you up than me, right?"

Taiyoshi suggested, "I could go bring some stuff down and you can patch him up by the door, instead of dragging him up the stairs."

Saitou nodded, adding, "Hey, while you're running around, would you mind grabbing my backpack? I don't won't to leave it."

Tsujimoto grumbled, "We'll worry about that later!"

Stepping away, Oonishi said, "You guys go on without me for now. I want to check on something real quick."

Taiyoshi looked over him for a moment, before sighing, "Well, don't take too long. We don't know where Tachibana went."

Oonishi let out a slight smile, "Probably some sort of supervillain escape hatch."

Saitou's smiled matched as he said, "Alright, sure. See you in a bit." Tsujimoto dragged him off towards the Entrance as Taiyoshi bolted upstairs, Oonishi going up the other staircase. His path took him past the Second Floor, and he reached the Third. Entering the Chem Lab once more, he looked around, seeing that it was still undisturbed, with Katsuragi Yumi's corpse still against the wall. Oonishi didn't even need to check to know that Kotobuki Kanata's body was still there. He saw the gun on the counter, which had to be Katsuragi's, no doubt snatched by Akutsume Sora and used to kill her.

Oonishi took a steadying breath, before leaning against the counter in the center of the room. He was far and away from anyone: just the privacy he wanted. He took the note out of his pocket: Kotobuki Kanata's suicide note. He read in silence.

_I'm sorry, everyone._

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it._

_I'm sorry I couldn't become Super High School Level Hope, and lead you through this. I wasn't strong enough._

_Yumi-chan. I wanted to help you patrol, but even though I forced you to let me, I couldn't stop you from getting hurt. I couldn't figure out who did it either. I failed you. I'm sorry._

_Tsujimoto-san. You wanted us to stop patrolling and be safe. You were right, it was too dangerous. I didn't listen. I'm sorry._

_Nijiko-chan. You were so worried about me, but I didn't confide in you, even though you were my friend. I'm sorry._

_Shiro-kun. You did your best to help everyone get out. I forgive you for trying to kill me, from the bottom of my heart. But, we couldn't get out together, I'm sorry._

_I know someone is going to suspect me, but that's not why I did this. I was worried that, when I didn't find the Culprit, they'd try to kill someone else. Tsujimoto-san and Yumi-chan are smart, but I think...Eiji-kun might be in danger. I don't want him to suspect me, but even more, I don't want him to be hurt._

_So, by doing this, by taking my life, there will be two Victims. I can't find the Culprit, but I can keep them from doing any more harm. If I tried to reach you, Eiji, but was too late, I don't think I'd be able to clear my name, and everyone would die but the one who killed Katsuragi. This is the only way to be sure the killer is caught.  
_

_I'm sorry, Eiji-kun. I know you can live through this.  
_

_I love you._

_I'm Lucky to have met you._

The letter shook as Oonishi's hands did. His vision blurred, tears filling them. He hadn't cried a drop since Kotobuki's death. He'd pushed it back, putting all his effort into finding the Culprit. But now, there was nothing holding him back. He wanted to tell her she was wrong: she wasn't Lucky at all. She was one of the most Unlucky girls he'd ever met. She was Lucky to meet him, but her Good Luck became Bad, and she ended her life.

Because of him.

But he couldn't tell her that now.

He couldn't say anything, not ever again.

No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't say the words he'd wanted to.

He could only weep.

* * *

Oonishi returned to the Entrance Chamber, and the other three looked up at his entrance. They could see the puffy irritation around his eyes, but no one mentioned it.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

Tsujimoto, crouched over Saitou as she applied a few dressings, nodded, "We've heard some noise. Banging. They're doing something alright."

Taiyoshi smiled, "First thing I'm going to do is get a good jog. It's been ages."

Saitou smiled, "I still just can't believe we're going to get out of here!"

Tsujimoto nodded, "Yeah. The world out there might not be in the best state...but at least we all have someone to go back too, right?"

Saitou nodded, smile fading, "Yeah...you think...Asumi will forgive me?"

Oonishi shook his head, "How can anyone blame you? This whole situation...no one asked for it. But we did our best, and somehow, through some miracle, we're going to get out." Oonishi smiled, "I'm...going to find my father. I can't make up for my past mistakes, but I can help him stop Super High School Level Despair somehow, can't I?"

Taiyoshi gave him a reassuring smile, "You've done a hell of a good job already."

Saitou nodded, "I'll be there too man, helping in any way I can."

Tsujimoto nodded, "As long as Tachibana is still out there...I'm not going to rest until she's behind bars."

Turning to Saitou, Oonishi added, "One more thing." Bowing deeply, he said, "Thank you for saving my life, Saitou-kun. I can't-"

"Shut it," Saitou said bluntly. Oonishi blinked at him, and he continued, "You almost made me break my promise! I told both of them I'd get out, Iketani and Kotobuki... Well, considering how many times you saved my ass in those Trials, it'd be more fair if I took a couple more, huh? Besides, friends do each other favors like that and...we're friends, right?"

Oonishi blinked in bafflement, before nodding, "Yeah."

Suddenly, the large iron door groaned. With a loud screech, it began to open, stopping with another groan of metal. It only cracked open a bit, letting blinding sunlight through. The four shielded their eyes against the light. They heard the voice of a woman on the other side. "Ha? It failed to open all the way?" she said, her voice gravely.

A reply came faintly from a distance away, deep, but concise, "A security issue. A bypass code is needed, but manual entry through the keyboard is required. She's still searching, give her a moment."

 "Do you mean 'it'? Oh, never mind." the woman said. She spoke through the cracked open door, asking, "Is anyone in there!?"

Tsujimoto replied, "We're here! Four of us! But Tachibana escaped somehow!"

"Don't you worry about such things, we've got someone on it. Now stand clear so we can get you out!" she finished.

Oonishi could hear the code being read out, "Captial B, capital B, six, six, one, five, lowercase f, lowercase w."

After moments, the door began to creak open. Oonishi stepped away, hand reaching into his pocket, as he clutched a hairpin, a teal flower on it.

He would never forget her, the Hopeful girl he loved. He would carry her Hopes, _and_ her Despair with him for the rest of his life. He had no idea what was in store for him for the Future, the good or the bad. Maybe he would live, maybe he would die. Maybe he would find love again, or maybe he wouldn't. The Future was full of possibility.

But he would be proud of what he did, knowing he put his all into it. He was himself, and as long as he accepted that, who could laugh at this Super High School Level Critic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time, thank you very much for reading! I would really appreciate a review to know what you thought, even if you aren't registered (guest reviews are currently unmoderated, so go for it!)
> 
> I would also, highly, highly recommend taking the time to see my final set of Author Notes!
> 
> Special Thanks: http://pastebin.com/ksbc63Qh
> 
> Design Notes: http://pastebin.com/ihmRbhb4
> 
> Bonus Chapter - Kotobuki's Memory Lane (Contains major SDR2 spoilers): http://pastebin.com/RHrLGNqg
> 
> Update - Notes on the Repolish, and a list of changes (April 2014): http://pastebin.com/j9hdmjuv
> 
> Update v2 - Notes on second and hopefully last polish (October 2014): http://pastebin.com/VbsxNHHD


	28. 5-6: Unseen Enemies

In one of Japan's many forests, the sun shining above on the pleasant, lightly breezy spring day, a woman stood at the top of one of the tallest trees, looking in the distance through a pair of binoculars. She wore a dark green outfit that could only be described as ninja garb. Her hair was short and dark gray in color, her facial expression stern for a moment. Through her binoculars, she saw a three story building, planted in a low point of the forest, the surrounding trees doing a good job of concealing it. She watched the entrance, seeing a few of her allies working on the door.

Toyoguchi Hana, the Super High School Level Shinobi of Hope's Peak Academy's 36th Class had other things to be worrying about. Turning back to the rest of the forest, she continued scouting. She was on a hunt for a certain Tachibana Chiyoko, the last remaining leader of Super High School Level Despair. Her allies at a distance Base had notified her not long ago, explaining that one of the members of Super High School Level Despair had escaped, but the situation had resolved with four survivors. She, being the most qualified for the hunt, jumped on the case. Her allies had their own skills, but few were better at tracking than Toyoguchi Hana.

From her viewpoint, she looked for a sign, knowing full well what she was looking for. An underground escape was unlikely: they were in a remote location; it wouldn't be likely that she had a tunnel extending all the way to a safe place. But a path leading to somewhere in the woods? That was a possibility. She also supposedly had an unknown number of men at her side, her 'crew', but Toyoguchi wasn't worried. As long as she was alone, without anyone to worry about, she could take on armies, even of other trained ninja. Only when they were whittled down did they seem to become an issue. It was a strange paradox she was quite familiar with: when one of the last ninja clans in Japan obliterated the rest of her family, she made a point of proving the paradox, which also led to her acceptance into Hope's Peak Academy.

She twitched as something caught her peripheral vision. Turning her gaze, she saw the movement of crows, well away from the Exam Building. Stowing the binoculars, she didn't hesitate. She buckled her legs before leaping into the air. Falling into the lower trees, she grabbed another branch, redirecting her momentum horizontally. She continued like this, hopping, skipping, and jumping off trees as if she was running up a staircase, pace barely slowing. As she approached the area the birds had been disturbed, she heard voices. A darkly satisfied smile on her face, she made one final leap, hopping right into a clearing of trees. Looking down in midair, she saw an open trapdoor, a burly man climbing out. Extending her legs, she descended into a kick, planting her feet on his head. She bounced up as he shot down the chute, cries of pain or surprise echoing as he crashed down, knocking away those underneath him. Flipping in the air, she grabbed the open door, slamming it shut, and landed neatly on all fours, like a feline.

Standing with a cocky grin, she looked around, seeing a number of men and woman, all in casual clothing, wearing black name badges with white text. However, one stood out due to her shorter height: a chubby young girl in a black, white, and red shirt, a black skirt, and heels. She looked at her through spectacles, her face stretched into a grin. She brushed aside her curly, dark hair, laughing, "And who do we have here?"

"You can call me Toyoguchi Hana, your grim reaper, Super High School Level Despair," the Shinobi said, standing, two shuriken appearing in her hands.

"I see..." Tachibana nodded. She looked around, before grumbling, "Well? Kill her!" After a moment of hesitation, the crew sprang into action, toting guns, knives, or pipes. Over the bustle, Toyoguchi heard Tachibana grumbled loudly, "I can't believe I actually had to say that! You guys really do need a kick in the ass..."

Backing her earlier thought, Toyoguchi didn't hesitate. She ducked down, dodging a few bullets, before hurling her shuriken, each finding itself neatly in the neck of one of the armed assailants. Another one them reached her, swinging a pipe down at the woman. She dodged to the side, hopping up and raising her leg, kicking him in the jaw. Landing on her foot, she kicked backwards, shattering the nose of another attacker, whom charged her with a knife. Yet another came at her, reaching to grab her, and she hopped up, grabbing his head, snapping his neck casually as he flipped over him. When she landed, she dusted herself off, the others hesitant to attack.

Tachibana spoke up, "Okay, good good: now that we've shown how badass you are, looky here!" Toyoguchi looked back over to the Director, seeing she had someone, concealed in a cloak, at her side, Tachibana's hand around their neck. The person also seemed young, being only about ten centimeters taller than Tachibana, but Toyoguchi couldn't see their face. Tachibana grinned as she held something in her hand, black and plastic.

"See this poor kid? I was kind enough to put a bomb in her spine. One press of a button, and this innocent teen dies," Tachibana giggled.

Toyoguchi didn't even blink. With a flick of her wrists, a needle sailed through the air, embedding itself in Tachibana's hand. She dropped the 'detonator': a voice recorder, as she stumbled backwards, face displaying shock and pain as a bit of blood begin to drip.

Toyoguchi pressed the attack, leaping up, drawing out a kunai knife. She landed on Tachibana, making the Director fall with a gasp of, "Oof!" Toyoguchi pinned down Tachibana's arms with her knees, holding the Director's head down with one hand, the other holding the knife, poised to strike the neck.

Tachibana grinned as Toyoguchi spat, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. You as good as killed my grandson!"

"Grandson? Ooooh! You're one of those FFs, duh! Is Yousuke's grandmummy mad her grandson's a screw up?" Tachibana said excitedly.

Toyoguchi raised her knife, narrowing her eyes, "You don't feel a shred of remorse do you?" Tachibana did a strange movement that seemed to be a shrug: her actions were limited. Gritting her teeth, Toyoguchi tightened the grip on her knife, ready to finish it once and for all.

Toyoguchi grimaced in pain as she felt something slashed her throat, cutting a shallow line across her flesh. Her eyes widened in shock as she raised a hand to stem the flow. She was a woman with decades of experience: she had been paying attention to the mooks, and would have reacted if they'd so much as twitched. Something outside her range of focus had moved, but not towards her. Had she been cut by a shuriken?

Despite the shallow cut, it still had a deep effect on her. Breathing came with difficulty, every muscle contraction shifting the wound painfully, dripping more blood onto the dirt and grass. Her hold weakening, Tachibana was able to force the woman off of her, the Shinobi landing on the ground. As her blurry vision scanned the area, one thing she'd neglected caught her eye: the child in the cloak. Whoever they were, they seemed to be standing quietly, unmoving.

Toyoguchi tried to make to run, using sheer willpower to force herself to make a path, to give a message to the others. But her path was blocked off by Tachibana's crew, who surrounded the weakened woman, weapons in their hands menacingly.

As Tachibana stood back up, she grinned. She didn't need to tell them what to do this time. Toyoguchi Hana understood that, but despite her dwindling life, she couldn't just let it end here. Raising her arms, she took a defensive stance. She would go down fighting, or not at all.

* * *

_Hours later, Toyoguchi Hana's corpse would be found clumped against a tree, the woman dead of blood loss from a number of wounds, her front stained with blood from her throat. Eight corpses were also found in the area, all but one having a stain of Toyoguchi's blood on their person._

_Tachibana Chiyoko escaped, and was quickly known throughout Japan as the last remaining heir to Super High School Level Despair. Future Foundation could only wait in hopes that they could stop her next plans before they came into fruition, while doing everything they could to find her..._

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN DANGAN RONPA: HOPE'S FREEDOM... PART 2: DESPAIRINGLY DISPLACED**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm back with yet another story to tell. Tomorrow, I will be uploading the short Prologue of the sequel, and on May 30th, I will be putting up both parts of the absolutely mammoth Chapter 1-1 of Despairingly Displaced. Expect new mysteries, new characters, new twists, and new murders! Expect about one subchapter every other day, which is nothing new to my oldest readers!
> 
> This time, I'll be simultaneously uploading both to FF.net and AO3, so you're free to read them on your site of choice! This also means Free Time polls, pastebin author notes, etc will be linked on both sites.
> 
> In October 2014, made one last passthrough of edits, like I did when uploading the fic to AO3, listing the changes here: pastebin.com/AeVX46YN
> 
> Lastly, I was curious about something: to both new and old readers, I wonder, who was your favorite/most memorable character? There's a chance some of them may return, so I have a poll I'd like you to vote on. You can find it here: http://strawpoll.me/1775064
> 
> Don't miss it! See you next time!


End file.
